Sin límites: Los 7 pecados capitales
by IsabellaRoth
Summary: Raven y Robin son atacados por una villana.Los impulsos de Raven ultimamente son más fuertes que su voluntad. ¿Qué pasaría si una persona vive solo de sus impulsos y se le saca "la razón"? CAP 28.SHOCKEANTE! Locura TOTAL...!
1. Capitulo I: Preludio al caos

**Hola perdonen por no haber actualizado mi otra historia primero pero sentí la necesidad de publicar esta primero. Es una idea que se me ocurrió el pasado fin de semana pero tarde en publicar este primer capitulo porque no sabía como expresar el dramatismo en ciertos momentos. Aparte había escrito un primer capitulo muy largo y tuve que dividirlo. Por favor estén atentos al título de este capitulo y a las reacciones impulsivas que tiene Raven, es muy importante. Como dice el título este es tan solo el preludio de lo que va a pasar...hasta se podría pensar este cap. como un prologo.**

**Por favor dejen reviews me son muy importantes! si? Por favor...Quiero criticas...me sirven muchisimoo... Diganme si quieren que continue con la historia por ejemplo...=)**

**Suerte con todo...sin más que decir el primer capitulo...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo I: Preludio al caos_**

**_14 de mayo del 2010_**

* * *

-Por favor, dí algo, lo que sea Raven, vamos solo por esta vez...- Dijo Chico Bestia entusiasmado.

-¿Qué? Por favor tú Chico Bestia, deja de molestarme y ve a hacer algo productivo alguna vez.-Dijo Raven sin levantar su mirada de su libro.

-Chico Bestia deja a Raven tranquila, ya has estado suplicando por al menos media hora, ¿no te cansas? Es sorprendente que no te haya hecho aún pedazos la cámara. Así que estas de suerte diría...- Dijo Cyborg riendo mientras cocinaba sus waffles. Si, como escucharon, Chico Bestia desde que se había levantado tuvo "la fantástica idea" de grabar los momentos especiales de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Para la desgracia de Raven, Chico Bestia decidió comenzar por ella.

-Cyborg, no me des ideas…- Dijo Raven con voz monótona pero con una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, mirando a Chico Bestia amenazando con hacer pedazos su nueva cámara-. Chico Bestia se estremeció ante la visible amenaza de su compañera.

-Pero Raven…-Dijo tratando de ignorar ya la furibunda mirada de ella- quiero hacer un video sobre nosotros…un video de nuestra familia…vamos, no te puedes negar, si?

-¿Otro "video familiar"?- Pregunto Cyborg mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a Robin quien se había estado entrenando desde muy temprano.

-¿Video familiar? ¿No es el tercero?- Dijo Robin mientras con una toalla se secaba el sudor e iba caminando hacia la heladera en busca de algo que tomar para refrescarse. Chico Bestia ignoro a todos una vez más.

-Pero chicos, no solo estoy grabándonos, si no que estoy preservando nuestros nombres, nuestro honor y nuestra causa. Estoy capturando nuestros momentos que nos llenan de orgullo, quizás si hasta grabo algunas de las peleas hasta futuros Titanes puedan aprender de nosotros…Imagínense, seríamos como un ejemplo a seguir, ¿No lo creen? Es nuestro deber con nuestra sociedad el dejar nuestro legado, nuestra historia y la única manera que se me ocurre es hacer videos sobre nuestra vida y…- Dijo Chico Bestia mientras tenía una mano en su pecho pero fue interrumpido.

-Basta! Hazme el favor de cerrar la boca, no me puedo concentrar, estoy leyendo algo importante, ¿No ves?- Grito Raven exasperada mientras las luces empezaron a destellar y las lámparas comenzaron a oscilar amenazando con caerse. Chico Bestia iba a responder al rudo comentario de Raven pero fue nuevamente interrumpido pero esta vez por Starfire que entraba corriendo a la sala llena de felicidad.

-Amigos se me ocurrió una idea fantástica. ¿Porque no vamos a aquel lugar donde venden esa tan exquisita comida terrestre llamada "pizza"? Quizás ahí el amigo Chico Bestia pueda grabarnos para que compartamos nuestra vida cotidiana a futuros titanes. ¿No es así ex -amigo y nuevo novio Robin?- Dijo Star aferrándose al brazo de Robin. Él tomo un profundo suspiro.

-Si eso creo Star. Es una buena idea.- Dijo él lamentándose ya que nunca podía darle una negativa a Star.

-Por Azar… Bueno los veré más tarde creo.- Sin más que decir Raven camino hacia la puerta para evadir la inevitable salida "al lugar donde se come aquella comida terrestre llamada pizza".

-Pero amiga por favor, hazlo por nosotros, por nuestro amigo Chico Bestia…- Dijo Star esperanzada.

-No, no iré. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como meditar. Y no me importa el pequeño proyecto de nuestro amigo Chico Bestia, Starfire. Mejor dicho para serte sincera me tienen harta.- Dijo Raven con rabia sin voltear a ver a sus amigos.

Todos estaban shockeados no podían creer primero que Raven allá hablado irónicamente a Star ni mucho menos podían creer que ella allá dicho lo que dijo. El primero en hablar fue Chico Bestia que estaba irritado por su actitud.

-Y tú nos tienes cansados a todos con tu actitud tan egoísta. Siempre piensas en ti misma. Te enoja todo. ¿Sabes? Quizás sea de familia, quizás seas más parecida a tu padre de lo que pensábamos.- Sentenció, las lámparas que antes oscilaban ahora cayeron todas al suelo y las ventanas estallaron en mil pedazos. Raven ante sus ojos desapareció.

-¡Eres un idiota Chicho Bestia! Raven medita porque se preocupa por nosotros. Si no controlara sus emociones nos podría hacer daño. Ella siempre piensa en nosotros.¿ Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso? Espero que le des unas disculpas o después te voy a hacer entender el error que acabas de cometer.- Le dijo Robin con voz irritada a Chico Bestia. Corrió hacia la habitación de Raven empujandolo hacia uno de los sillones. Él siempre sabía dónde iba a Raven cuando algo así pasaba…a su habitación…

**

* * *

Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

-¡Rae! ¡Rae abre la puerta por favor! Vamos estoy seguro que no quiso decir eso.- Grite mientras golpeaba a la puerta hasta que escuche un fuerte ruido. Sin dudarlo mucho, teclee el código de acceso y entre. Después de todo Raven podía estar en peligro. Y la realidad era que mucho no me equivoque…Raven estaba en el suelo todas las cosas de su habitación estaban girando entorno a ella como en un remolino. Raven lloraba, lloraba como nunca antes.

Me abalance hacia ella, sufrí unas leves cortaduras de menor grado pero pude rodearla entre mis brazos en un intento de calmarla.

-Rae por favor necesitas calmarte. Tu sabes todo sobre mi y nunca me juzgaste por mi pasado ¿No es así? Nuestro pasado no nos hace malas personas, yo diría que hizo que seamos personas que intentamos hacer el bien. Vamos Rae tranquilízate…- Le dije suavemente al oído con la esperanza de que se tranquilizara y tomara nuevamente control de sus emociones. Por suerte las cosas de a poco fueron calmándose. Las cosas que antes nos rodeaban fueron cayendo suavemente y sentí que Raven me devolvía el abrazo.

-Robin soy una mala persona y tengo miedo…de mi misma. Cuando hoy le grite al Chico Bestia se sintió bien, me sentí como liberada. Robin eso está mal. ¿Te das cuenta? Soy mala Robin, no debería estar con ustedes. – ella dijo mientras se aferraba a mi brazo suavemente. La tome por los hombros buscando que me mirara. Pero no lo hacía. La tome del mentón y vi sus ojos violáceos llorosos y me estremecí. Verla llorando no era normal. Vi su miedo.

-Siendo sincero Raven. Todos en el fondo tenemos maldad. Todo humano es malo en el fondo. En realidad, la maldad no existe. Un humano no puede ser ni malo ni bueno. La maldad y la bondad pura no existe. Rae sos humana. Todos en algún momento tenemos pensamientos así. No debería decirlo pero a mí me pasa y seguido… pero eso no me convierte es un ser malo. ¿No lo crees?- Raven asintió y me abrazo por el cuello.

-Gracias Robin. Siempre estas cuando más te necesito. Por favor nunca me dejes.- Un sentimiento muy extraño vibro por todo mi cuerpo. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella como ahora.

-No hay que agradecer Rae. No olvides que vos también siempre estás conmigo cuando más te necesito. – Dije, mientras la miraba a sus ojos, que ahora brillaban naturalmente. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas tal vez como seguramente estaban las mías. Estar tan cerca de Raven me hacía sentir extraño ¿Pero que era esta sensación?

De repente la alarma sonó. Y la maldije en mis adentros. No era momento para eso.

-Vamos Robin ¿No piensas venir?- Dijo Raven que ya estaba parada frente a mi ofreciéndome su mano para que me levantara. Sonreí ante su gesto.

- Después seguiremos con nuestra conversación… Vamos… - Dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la sala para reunirnos con los demás.

-Espera Robin. ¿Para qué correr?- Dijo Raven con una casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras tocaba uno de mis hombros y nos envolvió en un aura que en un instante nos hizo aparecer en la sala. Una sensación muy extraña.

* * *

- Amigos…- Dijo Starfire un poco sorprendida por nuestra repentinamente aparición.

-Espera Starfire…-Dije mientras averiguaba que estaba pasando.- Vamos Titanes están atacando el museo de Jump City, es un nuevo villano.

Sin más que decir salimos corriendo y en menos de cinco minutos estábamos frente al Museo de Ciencias Naturales de Jump donde por suerte ese día estaba cerrado a todo público, ya que estaban preparando para el día siguiente una muestra de Arte egipcio.

Sigilosamente nos dividimos en dos grupos. Yo fui con Raven al Salón Principal y los demás fueron a ver si arriba encontraban algo. Nosotros no tuvimos suerte. Nada, ni rastro del villano.

Escuche un grito y una explosión. Provenía de arriba.

-¡Star! Vamos Raven. – Sin dudarlo nos envolvió nuevamente en esa aura y aparecimos en el piso de arriba. No tardamos mucho en encontrar a los demás.

Chico Bestia estaba desmayado en el suelo y Cyborg era retenido en el suelo por una mujer muy hermosa de pelo blanco que tenía unos brazaletes muy llamativos en cada uno de sus brazos. Sin darme cuenta sentí unos brazos envolverme. Starfire me abrazaba en busca de protección como muy a menudo lo hacía.

-Amigo Robin esa mujer ha lastimado gravemente al amigo Chico Bestia nos ataco de sorpresa y…- Dijo muy asustada. Nunca la había visto así. La mujer no estaba sola. Lo sorprendente era que los guardias de seguridad del mismo museo estaban colaborando con ella. Ellos mientras la mujer mantenía a Cy contra el suelo envolvían al desmayado Chico Bestia con una cuerda. Algo estaba mal.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando con ellos? ¿Y quién er… - No pude terminar la frase porque recibí una ataque de la villana muy rápido frente a mí.

-Star, Raven ayuden a Cy y al Chico Bestia yo me encargo de…- La mujer me estaba asfixiando no podía alejarla de mí sabía pelear. Pero yo no había sido entrenado por el mejor por nada ¿No?

Con fuerza hice lo mismo y me termino soltando. Los dos terminamos jadeando en busca de aire. Por lo visto a ella no le importaba matarme. Aunque era una villana, muy pocas veces alguien intentaba matarnos de esa manera tan despiadada y sorpresiva. Generalmente solo buscaban detenernos. La mirada de esa mujer me trasmitía muchas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Lujuria, Ira, Soberbia y muchas otras cosas más que no podía descifrar. Era una mujer que hubiera intimidado a cualquiera, pero a mí no. Durante toda mi vida he visto a psicópatas que de mil maneras buscaron el control del mundo, ella era una más y la iba meter a la cárcel sin duda.

Peleamos durante un largo rato. Debía admitirlo era casi tan buena en lo que hacía como yo. Casi.

-Suficiente Chico Maravilla. Veo que mejoraste después de haber huído de Ciudad Gótica pero dudo que seas mejor que el murciélago. Aún no. El ya me hubiera derrotado. Fue una suerte para mí que hayan traído al **_Diamante de la reina Mutnedjemet* _**aquí. La verdad que robarlo aquí en Jump City va a ser mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba y tú me vas a ayudar aunque no lo quieras. Lo terminaras haciendo como todos. Y perdón por mi descortesía precioso me llamo Evelyn, en otro momento me hubiera encantado pasar un rato contigo.- Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Estaba evidentemente coqueteándome. Para ser sincero lo había notado desde el primer momento que la vi. Esos ojos irradiaban lujuria entre otras cosas.

-Termina con los juegos Evelyn y entrégate, que de aquí no te llevaras nada.- Le conteste preparando mi vara Bo para un combate. Cuando lo hacía vi que Raven se apareció detrás de ella e intento tirarla contra el suelo con sus poderes pero no lo logro y la estampo contra el suelo. Iba a ayudarla pero Star le tiro uno de sus Starbolt a su espalda para que soltara a Raven.

-Maldita ¿Quieres pelear? Hazlo de frente…Mejor no... Tú me servirás- Maldijo Evelyn mientras de sus manos salía una energía apuntando a Star mientras sus brazaletes brillaban.

-No lo harás.- Grito Raven cuando apareció frente a Star interponiendose en el ataque. Lo recibió directamente y cayó al suelo. Raven recibió el ataque por Star. No dude un minuto y ataque a Evelyn. No se iba a salir con la suya después de lo que hizo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Raven maldita?- Grite mientras la aprisione contra el suelo y mi vara Bo hacía presión contra su cuello. Estaba fuera de control. Si le había hecho algo grave a Raven lo iba a pagar con su vida.

-¿Qué le hice?- Lanzaba carcajadas fuera de control. Se estaba burlando de mí ignorando la presión que hacía contra su cuello.

-¡Robin! Raven no reacciona y su corazón late muy despacio…- Lloraba Star que estaba junto al cuerpo de Raven. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía si seguir peleando con Evelyn o ir a ayudar a Raven. Por suerte al parecer Cyborg recupero la conciencia y fue a ayudar a Star que no paraba de llorar.

-Chico Maravillaaa…No olvides que tu pelea es conmigo. No te distraigas o podrías lamentarlo. ¿Sabes? Seguramente no debería usar la magia de mis brazaletes porque no creo que necesites mi ayuda pero lo hare...- Dijo Evelyn mientras sus brazaletes comenzaban a destellar nuevamente y me golpeo con su energía de lleno al estomago. Mi visión se nublo. En tan solo un par de segundos solo veía sombras y lo último que escuche antes de perder el conocimiento fueron las risas de Evelyn frente a mí.

-Robin no voy a robar el diamante ahora. Tú lo harás por mí... Nos vemos precioso.- Dijo saltando por una ventana mientras yo daba mi último suspiro.

Luego todo era negro…

* * *

_Diamante de la reina Mutnedjemet* _Fue Reina de Egipto, hermana de la famosa Reina Nefertiti. La única sobreviviente de la familia. Última Reina de la XVIII dinastía. _Voy a hablar más de la historia del diamante en el próximo capitulo..._

_**¿Para qué Evelyn querría tanto el diamante?**_

_**¿Qué les paso a Raven y Robin?**_

_**¡Reviews por favor!**_


	2. Capitulo II: El nacimiento del pecado

**Hola ¿Como andan? Muchisimas gracias por los reviews..Se los agradezco mucho la verdad que me impulsaron a escribir este capitulo..o mejor dicho finalizarlo y publicarlo rápido como agradecimiento...Pero saben...Me cuestiono algo..mmm...Porque veo que bastante gente entra a ver esta historia y veo que tan solo un 0.9% deja reviews... =( Por favor gente enserio necesito reviews...Criticas..preguntas, consejos...LO que sea..! Diganme..por ejemplo: No, retírate no servís para esto..! (ya me la veo venir XD ) jajaj**

**Por favor ayudenme a mejorar el fic, si? Ojala comprendan...y por cierto perdonen si este cap. hiere suceptibilidades...**

**Una cosa más, leí mi primer cap. de nuevo y la otra historia de nuevo..y no saben..me di cuenta de que mi "español-castellano" esta lleno de modismos propios de mi país! AHHHHH.. XD...Perdonen... lo hago sin querer..me es casi imposible escribir más "neutro"..intento lo juro..pero se me pasa...**

**Perdonen una vez más..y espero que disfruten este capi. que es un poquitin "Spicy"**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II: El nacimiento del pecado**

15 de mayo del 2010

"La vanidad es el comienzo de todos los pecados."

_Gregorio Magno_

* * *

- Amigo Cyborg es Raven, casi no se sienten los latidos de su corazón y… ¡Robin!- Gritaba Star que tenía entre sus brazos a Raven. Ella perdía sangre de su boca constantemente, su cuerpo estaba muy pálido y frío. Sus ojos estaban blancos. Raven, agonizaba.

- Star tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Déjame que yo llevo al auto a Raven. Ve y busca a Robin que también fue atacado. ¡Rápido!- Dijo rápidamente Cyborg. Star no lo dudo un segundo y fue hacia Robin. Él no estaba mucho mejor que Raven. Tenía una gran incisión en su pecho y sangraba sin cesar. No quedaba rastro del chico maravilla que solía tener una piel de un color agraciado. No, Robin estaba igual que Raven. Se estaba muriendo y Star estaba paralizada ante la imagen de Robin en aquél estado.

- ¡Star vamos no hay tiempo que perder, Robin está muy grave!- Grito desesperadamente el Chico Bestia quien al recobrar el conocimiento y ver aquella situación decidió actuar rápido.

Star salió momentáneamente del estado de shock, asintió y tomo a Robin entre sus brazos. Ambos Titanes corrieron al auto T donde Cyborg los esperaba junto con Raven.

* * *

Cinco minutos tardaron los Titanes en llegar a la enfermería.

Ambos, Robin y Raven fueron recostados en diferentes camas. El pulso de Raven era muy bajo pero aún seguía viva.

-Amigo Cyborg, Raven esta así por mi culpa. Ella me salvo, se interpuso en el ataque y ahora ella esta…- Dijo entre lágrimas Star. Todo paso muy rápido. Hace unos momentos atrás los Titanes se dirigían al museo para detener un robo y ahora dos de sus amigos estaban frente a ella peleando por sus vidas.

-Star, por favor no pienses eso. No te culpes. Nada es culpa tuya. Raven te salvo porque te ama. Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.- Se lamentaba Star mientras Chico Bestia sin poder hacer nada más se limitaba a abrazarla tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Chico Bestia y Star se sentían impotentes no podían ayudar a Cyborg, ya que él era el único capaz de utilizar el equipo médico.

-Maldita sea- Maldijo Cyborg mientras golpeaba una de las sillas que estaba al lado de la cama de Raven.

-¿Sucede algo malo amigo Cyborg?. Acaso nuestra amiga Raven esta…- Star fue interrumpida por Cyborg quien corto lo que iba a decir antes de que dijera lo que casi era inevitable.

-No. Aún está viva. Esto está mal. Raven siempre cuando esta inconsciente se recupera así misma. Involuntariamente usa su magia aunque haya perdido el conocimiento. – Dijo Cyborg mientras una lágrima amenazaba con caer. Nunca sintió tanta presión en su vida. La vida de dos de sus mejores amigos estaba en sus manos.

-Pero ¿Porqué?- Pregunto cautelosamente Chico Bestia a Cyborg.

- No sé. Fuera lo que fuera que haya hecho esa infeliz con Raven, también hizo algo con sus poderes. Si no se comienza a curar por si misma pronto, su corazón inevitablemente dejara de latir y será el fin.- Cabizbajo entre murmúros dijo Cyborg a quién la situación ya lo había superado. No pudo seguir lamentándose porque la computadora que estaba conectada a Robin comenzó a sonar indicando que su pulso descendía abruptamente.

-¡No Robin!- Grito desesperadamente Cyborg. Robin…su corazón se detuvo. Sin rendirse Cyborg comenzó a hacer presión sobre su pecho. Presiono, presiono y presiono. Pero aún Robin no volvía a la vida. Cada segundo que pasaba decía que Robin no volvería nunca más a la vida pero algo inesperado paso.

Raven quien estaba en la camilla contigua comenzó a rodearse en un aura negra y comenzó a levitar como antes lo hacía y de su mismo cuerpo salió una onda de energía que golpeo a Robin.

Robin dio un gran suspiro como si estuviera desesperado por aire. La computadora que marcaba su pulso comenzó nuevamente a emitir señales. Eran normales nuevamente en unos pocos segundos ¿Pero cómo? Robin había vuelto a la vida.

-Amigos esto es un milagro… Robin…-Grito Star en la alegría, corrió hacia él tomando una de sus manos. Robin aún seguía inconsciente pero vivo. Que estuviera vivo era lo más importante. Cyborg rápidamente fue a chequear las computadoras de los dos.

-Si, Star los dos han vuelto a la normalidad. Sus pulsos son normales, sus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad, inclusive las incisiones de Rae se están curando por si solas.- Confirmo Cyborg a Star tomando uno de sus hombros.

-Rae lo ha salvado Star. Justo a tiempo recupero sus poderes y salvo a Robin.- Dijo Cy que todavía no podía creer por lo que habían pasado segundos atrás. Casi, casi pierden a Robin.

-Ella es increíble- Grito Chico Bestia en la alegría abrazando a Star y Cyborg por detrás.

Ambos sonrieron. Sus corazones nuevamente volvieron a su ritmo normal. Una alegría inmensa lleno a los tres titanes nuevamente. Todo ya había pasado.

-Vamos chicos, mañana temprano veremos cómo han evolucionado. Vamos a dormir todos estamos muy cansados, tratemos de olvidar esta noche.- Dijo Cyborg mientras los dos asintieron. Apago las luces principales, solo dejo una pequeña lámpara encendida entre las camas de Raven y Robin. Cerró la puerta y camino a su habitación con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de alivió.

* * *

**Cyborg POV**

-¿Él está bien ahora?-

-Eso espero Bee. Eso espero, al menos su corazón volvió a latir normalmente.- Suspire. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y Bee justo había llamado por teléfono cuando más la necesitaba. Éramos novios hace ya un tiempo, pero yo nunca me había atrevido a dejar a mis compañeros y tampoco ella había aún decidido como decirle a su equipo sobre su pronta retirada.

-Sparky ¿Quieres que vaya? Yo no tendría problemas. Aquí hay titanes extra así que si voy no nos afectaría en nada.- Dijo ella preocupada por mí. Vaya uno a saber cómo me veía. Probablemente nada bien y eso seguro era lo que le preocupaba tanto. No había comido nada desde la mañana ahora que lo pienso y aún tenía unas cuantas contusiones en mi cuerpo producto de la batalla con Evelyn.

-No Bee, no creo que sea necesario por el momento. Cualquier cosa nos mantenemos en contacto. Pero voy a estar bien.- Le dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

-Entiendo- Ella asintió levemente aún insegura. Le envié una imagen que había tomado con mi sistema a Bee.

-Ella es la maldita que nos ataco Bee. Se hace llamar Evelyn, es lo único que sabemos sobre ella. Investigare aun más mañana en la mañana pero ve si encuentras algo sobre ella en Steel City.- Dije con tono áspero pensar en esa mujer me desquiciaba. Quería matarla.

-No te preocupes Sparky veré que encuentro. Aunque creo que para mañana a la mañana Robin ya se nos adelantará. Ya verás mañana despertaran. Ve a dormir te ves muy cansado.- Dijo entre risas tratando de alegrarme aunque sea un poco. Ella siempre era así, me animaba hasta en los peores momentos.

-Gracias Bee. Eso espero. Espero que mañana todo vuelva a ser como antes. A veces puedo odiar este trabajo, más que nada en momentos como este. Nos vemos…- Le dije esbozando una sonrisa. La mejor que me salía en este momento.

-Ya verás Sparky… Nos vemos y cualquier cosa no duden en llamar.- Bee dijo y yo corte la comunicación. Sin dudas la necesitaba, hablar con ella me había devuelto la tranquilidad.

En pocos minutos el sueño pudo más. Me dormí con la esperanza de que cuando mañana me levantara todo esto haya sido un mal sueño.

* * *

_4:00 am. : Esa misma noche._

**Raven POV (AKA Raven Roth)**

Di un largo suspiro. Sentí que me faltaba el aire. Gemí en el dolor que sentía en mi pecho. Tenía una larga incisión. Era repugnante. Me corte mi uniforme para dejar expuesta mi herida, sin importar que gran parte de mi pecho era visible. No me importaba. Junte mis manos tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que tenía y murmure un hechizo de sanación.

-Heal, heal and disappear, Goddess Hathor, make this disappear.- Ambas palmas de mis manos comenzaron a resplandecer y el hechizo fue un éxito la herida había desaparecido por completo. No había dudas mis poderes habían vuelto y por lo visto con más fuerza que nunca. No había ningún vestigio de la herida.

-Perfecto, como lo supuse, mis poderes son más fuertes que antes.- murmure, me levante aún con un poco de dolor, ya que todo mi cuerpo había sido golpeado en la pelea. Junto a mi cama estaba Robin. _Esto es más que perfecto. Definitivamente al ser un humano va a tardar en recuperarse…Arrgg no me queda otra que ayudarlo._

Antes fui hacia mi habitación haciendo uso de la teletransportación. No podía dejar que ese imbécil me viera de esta manera. Estaba hecha un desastre. Para ser sincera conmigo misma, daba asco. Rápidamente corrí hacia el baño y me saque todos los harapos de encima. Pronto empecé a limpiar toda la sangre que prácticamente me cubría de pies a cabeza. Cuando creí pertinente salí de la ducha, me mire en mi espejo y puse mis manos en mi cabeza. Enrede mis dedos en mi cabellera y los deje bajar lentamente. Mi pelo cada vez crecía más y más hasta que creí que era lo mejor dejarlo a la altura de mi cintura._ Fantástico, no puedo presentarme ante "la gran señora" como si fuera una triste adolescente descuidada._

_Soberbia_

Peine mis largos cabellos por unos momentos y abrí mi armario en busca de lo único presentable que tenía en él. Saque unos pantalones que me iban bastante ajustados color negro y me puse una remera blanca y una campera de cuero encima. Obviamente no cerré el cierre de la campera. No había necesidad, si lo hiciera ocultaría mi cuerpo y… ¿Quién soy yo para negarle a este mundo esta hermosa vista? Me mire a mi espejo una vez más. _Perfecto. _Me puse unas botas largas de cuero y en fin… Ahora sí, ahora si podía salir al mundo. _Creo que más tarde iré con el imbécil de compras. Claro… Ya me estaba olvidando, el imbécil. _

Rápidamente me teletransporte nuevamente a la enfermería, Robin aún estaba inconsciente. _Débiles humanos._

_-_¿Cómo era aquél hechizo? …mmm…Ahhh, sí. _Zarasom, curem nidestris.- _Recite claramente mientras ponía la palma de mi mano en su pecho. _Que delicia…_No podía evitar ver lo agraciado que era el cuerpo de mi precioso líder. _¿Por qué tarda tanto en reaccionar? Maldita sea este imbécil me va a dejar débil después de usar tanto poder ._Hable demasiado rápido. Me tomo de sorpresa y tomo una de mis manos y me tiro contra él. Increíble si tiene tanta fuerza para agárrame de esta manera, significa que este desgraciado estaba consciente ya desde hace un rato. Estaba jugando conmigo.

-Imbécil tomaste mucho de mi poder ¿Qué pretendes matarme?- Le grite mirándolo con odio. Me respondió riéndose despreocupadamente ignorando mi enojo.

-Perdón pequeña Rae Rae no quería debilitarte pero se siente bien esa energía en el cuerpo y no lo pude evitar.- Dijo sentándose en la cama- Sabía que no podías mantenerte lejos de mi pequeña Rae Rae.- Dijo envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura. _Dios sabe cuántas ganas tengo de abrazarlo y mucho más pero… ¿Mi ropa?._

_-¿_Pequeña Rae Rae? Imbécil te necesito conmigo no me hagas mandarte al infierno antes de tiempo ¿Si?- Dije mientras lamía uno de sus labios. Lo hice jugando y tratando de llenarlo de impotencia ya que por lo pronto no iba a caer en sus brazos. Primero teníamos trabajo.

-¿Te levantaste de mal humor Rae Rae? Vamos dame cinco minutos aunque sea ¿Qué dices? Después habrá más tiempo para jugar más.- Qué malnacido lo acabo de salvar de la muerte y en lo único que piensa es en eso. No podía evitar reír. Pensábamos en lo mismo pero yo pensaba más, sabía que primero era el trabajo y después lo demás. Hombres…

-Suficiente, vas a esperar. Vamos por el _Diamante de Mutnedjedmet _antes que "nuestra señora" se enfade. ¿Dónde crees que este?- Le dije mientras acariciaba suavemente su pecho y de las puntas de mis dedos hice emanar pequeñas cantidades de energía para cerrar sus últimas heridas. Quería verlo en su plenitud. Quería gozarlo perfectamente sin cortes ni nada.

-Eres una Zorra. Una zorra preciosa ya deja de hacerlo o me voy a olvidar de nuestro pequeño trabajo y no voy a hacer tan amable cuando te…- Gimió yo tenía el control pase mi lengua por su pecho descubierto, en un lugar donde antes había una herida.

-¿Decías?- Reí ante mi triunfo.

-Cállate zorra…- Me canse de su juego y lo empuje hacia atrás.

-Vamos imbécil. ¿Dónde está el maldito diamante?- Grite enojada, su expresión tan tranquila me exasperaba. Quería terriblemente terminar con el trabajo y después estar en la cama con él hasta que el apocalipsis llegara.

-Bueno si me lo pides así… Conociendo al robot tendría que haber puesto el diamante en la bóveda de pruebas pero no creo que este allí... Supongo que con su estúpida preocupación por nosotros y todo, seguramente esta en el departamento de policía. Custodiado y todo. ¿Soy un genio, no?- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi encerrándome contra la pared.

-Uh si por supuesto genio. Vamos a tu habitación, cámbiate, le llevamos la piedra "a nuestra querida señora" y espero que no sea pura palabrería lo demás.- Le susurre al oído tratando de enojarlo.

-Me rogaras Raven. Me rogaras por más.- No lo deje hablar más y nos teletrasportamos a su habitación.

_Lujuria_

-Bañate, cambiate y vamos. No tardes.- Dije monótonamente no dándole riendas a que haga algo que nos pudiera retrasar más.

-¿Y si tardo qué?- Espero mi respuesta, pero lo ignore y me tire en su cama. Con mis poderes abrí su armario y tire toda su ropa. Invitándolo a que se aliste rápido.

El malnacido tardo más de media hora y pronto iba a amanecer. Justo lo que no quería. Prefería conseguir el diamante en la oscuridad de la noche. En fin, igual por lo visto no iba a ser precisamente un día radiante. Época de lluvias en la costa oeste. Mi preferida. El sueño me vencía, su cama era muy cómoda. No pude, me quede dormida quizás aburrida de esperar.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado. No creo que mucho, pero me levante abruptamente al sentir un cuerpo haciendo presión sobre el mío y enterrándome en la cama. _Dios como se atreve a tratarme de esta manera._

-Pequeña Rae Rae… ¿Está es una invitación?- Levante una ceja, como preguntándole ¿De qué estaba hablando? Y después de unos segundos entendí dos cosas.

Primero, me había quedado dormida en su cama.

Y segundo, me estaba seduciendo. Buscaba que pida por él. Pero nunca lo haría ¿no? Mi orgullo no me dejaría. Pero… él estaba sobre mí en solo una toalla._ No puede ser… ¿Por qué ahora?_

_Pereza_

Con mis poderes lo tire a un lado. No, no era el momento.

-Te dije que acabes con eso. Después Robin…- Me quede boquiabierta, había perdido la razón. Estaba completamente expuesto. Su toalla había caído y estaba…se veía todo. Mi corazón latía rápido. Mi sangre se calentaba y desde que se había levantado me había estado conteniendo a sus insinuaciones, pero cada vez que hacía eso él lograba el efecto que quería. Estábamos en una batalla, si yo terminaba cediendo perdía. Y mis instintos me impulsaban a hacer lo que quería. Se supone que mi parte demoníaca me iba a dar más control… ¿pero qué hizo esa perra realmente conmigo y con él? Cada vez es peor y Robin se iba a aprovechar de eso.

Hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Lo tire de la cama y le arroje encima la almohada y sus sabanas. No quería verlo así.

-Vamos Rae tarde o temprano te vas a tener que hacer una niña grande. ¿Porqué esperar?- Se dijo reincorporándose. No se rendía.

-Se acabo cámbiate o iré sola. No te necesito Robin. Dije que después. No es momento.- Dije seriamente. Y para mi sorpresa suspiro.

-Está bien. Como dije después me suplicaras y ahí yo voy a reír.- Murmuro enojado. No me importaba su enojo. Quería salir de acá inmediatamente. Robin estaba corrompido totalmente no había dudas, pero aún todavía yo conservaba un poco de juicio. Pero justamente ese juicio me decía que se estaba acabando.

Un minuto después, Robin estaba en una camisa y unos jeans. Obviamente su camisa estaba un tanto desabotonada. Y sus pantalones parecían un tanto estrechos en su entrepierna y…

-¿Admirando el paisaje Rae Rae?- Lo único que hacía era tirar de mis cuerdas…y no le iba a seguir el juego.

-Vi mejores. Vamos, "nuestra señora" espera.-

-¿Qué pretendes Rae Rae?-

- ¿Yo? Nada Robbie-Poo. Como un alma tan pura como yo puede pretender algo. ¿Me crees capaz?- Dije sonriendo y poniendo mis manos en mis caderas instintivamente.

Robin se acerco a mí. Y me beso con fiereza.

_Este es el comienzo…_

_

* * *

_

**¿Gran señora?**

**¿Qué ocultará Raven?**

**¿Qué fue lo que realmente Evelyn hizo con los dos?**

**¿Lograran conseguir el diamante? ¿Cuales serán sus poderes?**

Esperoque como dije se acuerden de darme un review! Pliz! =)


	3. Capitulo III: Posesion Total

**_Hay dios estoy tan feliz! Muchisimas muchisimas gracias por lo reviews..Los ame! jaja..Me encanto cuando leí: Que le haz hecho a Robin y a Raven? jaja..Fue un comentario muy acertado...Totalmente...yo cuando leí el cap una vez que lo publique me pregunte lo mismo...jaja..Espero que no me haya pasado esperoo...! Igual esto recién empieza pienso llevar esto lo más lejos que pueda y voy a tratar de incorporar a otros personajes proximamente (De la serie)..._**

**_Ufff me quedo más tranquila..ya me andaba preocupando bastante el tema "de los modismos" que utilizo a la hora de escribir...y ahora encima el tema de los insultos y eso..se hace díficil...jeje..pero voy a intentar hacer esto lo mejor posible..Es dificil, los insultos son necesarios considerando las nuevas facetas de Robin y Raven pero al mismo tiempo pienso que quedaría mal si los insultos son demasiado "hostiles"..No me quiero pasar de la raya..es eso..asi que este cap. me costo bastante..._**

**_Una vez más gracias por los reviews..Veo que ahora el 1,5 % de los que visitan esta historia dejan reviews..espero que la cifra siga en aumento ;) ...Como dije gente necesitooo reviewss! Más que nada en este cap. que me costo bastante.. XD_**

**_Reviews...y Disfruten este nuevo cap..._**

* * *

**Capitulo III: Posesión total**

**18 de mayo del 2010**

_Los pecados o vicios capitales son aquellos a los que la naturaleza humana caída está principalmente inclinada._

_Tomás de Aquino_

**

* * *

Robin (AKA Richard Grayson)**

-Sin ofensas Rae Rae pero quisiera evitar tus metodos de transporte...- Le dije mientras besaba su suave cuello. Canela. Rae sabía a canela. Su aroma provocaba que mi instinto quisiera hacerla mia. Pero no podía. No había diversión en tomarla a la fuerza. Aparte dudo que se dejara.

-Termina ya con esto Robin...- Dijo mientras su cuerpo vibraba de placer. Ese tipos de momentos para mi valían más que nada. En ese tipo de momentos justamente, era cuando la pequeña Rae Rae estaba un paso más cerca de terminar rogando por mí.

Exactamente, eso es lo que quería. Quería que esta zorra me ruegue. Y después vendra otra. Y otra.

-¿Cuál es el problema con la teletransportación imbecil?¿Qué esperas que vaya caminando?- Me dijo haciendome a un lado. Estaba cediendo, lo sabía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella pidiera.

-Nunca dije eso. Es aburrido de esa manera... Vayamos, en mi motocicleta.- La adrenalina que me provocaba andar en mi motococicleta no tenía comparación con la teletransportación. Era obvio. _¿A parte que apuro tenemos?_

-Creo que olvide hechar un vistazo a tu cerebro. Por lo visto han quedado daños cerebrales. Ya sabes Robin, errar es humano. ¿Cuántas veces te dije que nunca andaría en esa cosa?- Dijo mientras abría uno de mis cajones.

-¿Humana? Y yo creía que eras una bruja.- Dije molesto ¿Quién se creía esa bruja para revisar mis cosas? Me acerque a ella para ver lo que estaba viendo.

-Por lo menos querido Robin no soy un fenómeno de circo. Aparte...creo que gracias a esta bruja estas entre los vivos ¿O acaso no recuerdas?- Me respondió calmadamente. Bruja o no era obvio que era astuta.

- Si quieres tengo muchas maneras de agradecerte y precisamente no con palabras.- Le dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura por detrás y enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello. Quería resguardar para mi, su escencia.

-Gracias paso. ¿Quién es esta perra?- Pregunto calmadamente mientras me mostraba una foto mía en la mansión Wayne. Estaba conteniéndose, ante los ojos de cualquiera podía parecer tranquila pero no ante los míos, estaba enojada.

-Esa es Barbara. Una amiga que vivía conmigo Rae Rae.¿Celosa?- Pregunte inocentemente.¿Quién iba a decir que algo tan estupido la iba a irritar tanto? Podía sentir pequeñas emanaciones de energía oscura de su cuerpo.

-¿Porqué debería estarlo? Acuestate con quien quieras, no es mi problema. Ya te dije si quieres ayudarme hazlo, si no, no me estorbes. ¿Sabes hay muchos idiotas mejores que tú alli afuera?- Había cruzado el límite. Jamás iba a dejar que alguien la toque antes que yo. Nunca. Mataría a quién sea. Ella, Raven, era mía y solo mía.

.Soberbia.

La tome del cuello y la estampe contra la pared con fuerza. Ella abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida. No me importaba. Había cruzado un límite y se lo iba a hacer entender.

- Escuchame bien Rae-Rae. Podría tomarte a la fuerza pero dudo que sea divertido. Estoy siendo muy considerado contigo, quiero que entiendas, si tu llegas a ir trás otro, lo mató y luego a ti te mandare al infierno. Nunca, pero escucha bien nunca, se te ocurra decir eso una vez más.

Ira.

Hizo algo que no pense que haría. Comenzo a reírse a pesar de que tenía mis manos haciendo presión sobre su cuello.

-Necesitas controlarte más Robin. ¿Para que querría a alguien más si te tengo a ti conmigo? Solo en el caso que tu no me quieras ayudar creo que tendría que buscar a alguien más..¿Me dejarías Robin?- Una sensación muy extraña corrió por mis venas. Misteriosamente todo el enojo que me había controlado segundos atrás había desaparecido. Volví a la normalidad y la solte. Ella con una onda de energía me tiro hacia la cama.

.Pereza.

-Vamos Robin, no perdamos más el tiempo. Vayamos por tu juguete.- Me dijo ofrenciendome la mano y al hacer contacto desaparecimos de mi habitación y en un parpadeo estabamos en el garage.

Fui a descubrir la motocicleta.

-Espera, no subas aún. La motocicleta tiene un rastreador debajo del asiento primero es coveniente sacarlo ¿No crees?- Dije y ella asintió.

Saque uno de mis Birdangs y corte cuidadosamente uno de los costados del asiento. Ahí estaba, un pequeño transmisor, gentileza del robot. Lo destruí entre mis manos y lo deje caer al suelo.

-Vamos ¿No estabas apurada?- Dije ya sentado mientras, ella de mala gana venía.

-Una vez que habra la compuerta los Titanes se levantaran y ahi empieza la carrera Rae Rae.¿Lista?- No hubo respuesta simplemente envolvio sus brazos a mi cintura. Con ella definitivamente no eran necesarias palabras.

Sin más que decir, a toda velocidad cruce el puente que unía la torre Titán con el resto de Jump City. Unos cinco minutos nos iba a llevar llegar al departamento de Policía. Sentí que Raven se aferraba más a mi. Y...es mi imaginación o ¿Raven esta temblando?

-¿Quién iba a decir que la hija de Trigon le tenía miedo a la velocidad?- Ahora su apretón no era tan fuerte. Raven se esforzaba para no demostrar signos de debilidad frente a mi.

.Soberbia.

-¿Quién iba a decir que el hijo del mucielago iba a convertirse en un infame ladrón?- Definitivamente prefería su silencio. Era mucho menos nocivo. ¿Hijo del murcielago? Batman no era más que un padre adoptivo que lo único que buscaba era controlar mi vida y encima tenía que soportar vivir bajo su sombra. _Si ese es mi padre por mi que se muera._

-¿Sabes Chico maravilla? Ya somos dos los que pensamos lo mismo.- Me susurró al oído. _¿Pero como hizo eso?_

-Te preguntarás como lo hice. Fácil, es muy fácil escuchar tus pensamientos en especial cuando pierdes el control de ti mismo. Considerando nuestra conexión y que tus barreras mentales naturales bajan cuando estas enojado es considerablemente fácil y hasta involuntario escuchar lo que piensas. Asi que... Trata de controlarte, no quisiera escuchar esa molesta voz hasta en mi mente.- Me dijo mientras yo iba deteniendo la motocicleta. Ya habíamos llegado.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- Le pregunte mientras pensaba la manera más conveniente para no ser descubiertos.

-¿A qué te refieres con un plan? No se tú, pero yo entro por la puerta.- Increíble lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y los guardias? Olvidas que es el departamento de policía- Le pregunte aún no entendiendo que pretendía.

-Es muy temprano aún, asi que no creo que hayan muchos guardias. Y en el caso que alguno se entrometa, lo liquidamos.- Me dijo fríamente. Yo no pude evitar abrir bien los ojos con su comentario que al parecer no era broma.

-Ese es el problema Robin. Los sentimientos. Todavía no somos perfectos. Todavía te preocupan las vidas de esos guardias aunque sea un poco ¿No es así?- De a poco iba entendiendo sus intenciones.

-No es eso. No importa vamos. Aún somos titanes, ¿no es cierto? Aprovechemos nuestra condición. Quizás no haya necesidad de hacer nada.- Dije evadiendo la conversación. Tenía razón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, algo de aquél heroé que solía ser estaba aún dentro mío.

Ella me sonrio.

Entramos y ví al jefe de policías que por lo visto había capturado a alguien.

- ¿Robin? ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas? ¿Necesitan algo?- Dijo el Jefe. Raven miro hacia un costado ya que el Jefe la miraba con curiosidad. Obvio, no vestía precisamente normal. Es decir, el hecho de que vestía normal lo hacía extraño.

-Jefe necesito llevarme el Diamante que hace unas horas intentaron robar en el museo.- Dije sin rodeos. Raven estaba irritada todos los oficiales la observaban con curiosidad. Y debía admitirlo yo también me estaba poniendo nervioso por la situación. La sentía mía. Y no quería que nadie más siquiera la mire.

-¿Podría preguntar porque lo necesitan Robin?- En fin ya comenzaba a pensar que la idea de Raven no era tan extrema como en algún momento pense. Liquidar. Quizás...no...pero...¿Qué digo? Sentía que mi juicio el poco que me quedaba justamente me decía que se me estaba terminando. Y extrañamente... a una parte de mi le gustaba la idea. Parte de mi quería sentirse totalmente libre, justamente sin más límites.

-Pensamos que lo más conveniente es que el Diamante quede bajo custodia de los Titanes. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarlo hasta que sea transportado nuevamente a Ciudad Gótica. Ya nos hemos comunicado con las empresas Wayne que son los propietarios del diamante y en unas horas lo llevaremos a sus bovedas de seguridad. Allí ya no correra más peligro. Por otra parte, aún seguimos buscando a Evelyn, la villana del museo.- Era impresionante lo convincente que podía llegar a ser.

-Entendido Robin. Vengan esta por aquí.- _Perfecto._ Era cuestión de momentos para tener el diamante.

Camine trás el Jefe por un largo pasillo. El diamante estaba en una de las bovedas. Mire hacia Raven y un oficial se le había acercado y estaban hablando.

Un impulso. Un impulso destruyo el plan. Casi involuntariamente golpeé en la cabeza al imbecil que se le acerco a Raven, con fuerza. Cayo al suelo. El Jefe y los demás oficiales levantaron las armas hacia nosotros. Eran armas especiales. Teniamos pocas opciones huir, una opción totalmente descartada o...

Hable muy rápido. Raven con su magia lanzo a todos una energía que los hizo a caer. Como piezas de ajedrez.

-¿Los mataste?- Le pregunte.

-No. Sería en vano. Solo perdieron el conocimiento. Pero gracias a tu estupidez ya se acabo la fachada de los Titanes que necesitan proteger el diamante. Gracias a tu falta de seguridad en ti mismo toda la policía va a estar trás nosotros, sin contar que los Titanes ya a estas alturas deben saber que estamos aca.

Nos miramos a la cara y no pudimos evitar sonreír.

-Genial- Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos las cosas se ponían más emocionantes.

Raven miro hacia la boveda de seguridad y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y la boveda exploto. Definivamente Evelyn había logrado que nuestras fuerzas incrementaran. Caminamos adentro y en una caja estaba el diamante y lo tome.

-Hay que llevarselo a "nuestra señora".- Dijo mirando cuidadosamente la piedra. Esta vez note que el "nuestra señora" fue bastante sarcastico..¿O era mi imaginación?

-Vamos.- Dije sin vacilar quería terminar con todo lo más rápido posible. Sinceramente quería ver precisamente que hacía esa piedra. Quería saber porque Evelyn y Raven la querían. Yo no me comía ese cuento de Raven, ese de pretender llevarle la piedra a Evelyn sin protestar. Inexplicablemente sentía que ella tenía segundas intenciones. En definitiva, estaba seguro que Raven sabía muy bien que hacía el diamante y que llegado el momento buscaría sacarle provecho.

Con rapidez y sin importar semáforos, ni nada, nos dirigimos a las afueras de Jump. Todo el viaje Raven estubo callada. Pensativa. _Oculta algo._

Nos tardamos un poco por la lluvia pero al fin habíamos llegado. Y allí estaba una gran masión de estilo gótico. Demasiado extravagante, quizas aún más que la mansión de Bruce. Rápidamente se me cruzo una idea por la cabeza. ¿Porqué nunca antes use los beneficios de ser el hijo de Wayne? Debería comprarme una.

Avaricia

Iba frenando cerca de la entrada y al parecer nos estaban esperando. El portón nos dejo entrar en el instante que nos paramos frente a la mansión.

En la puerta principal habían dos personas encapuchadas.

-Entren la señora los espera.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Raven me tomo de un hombro antes de entrar.

-Los Titanes nos siguen. No están muy lejos. Pronto llegaran. Tu eliges de que lado estar. En el mío solo estoy yo.- Me dijo en voz muy baja al oído. Aquí ella me ponía en código una larga lista de cosas sin decirlas directamente.

Ya comenzaba a dudar la lealtad que le tenía a Evelyn. Después de todo me dijo que de su lado solo estaba ella sola. Pero la veo muy tranquila ¿Qué pretendera con los Titanes?

Caminamos hacia un gran salón. Había una gran cantidad de personas con el mismo atuendo a cada lado de Evelyn. No menos de veinte personas a las cuales no se les veía el rostro.

-Titanes ¿No había dicho yo que ustedes serían quienes me trajeran el diamante? ¿Lo tienen no?- Dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Mejor dicho a mí.

-Si señora lo tenemos aquí.- Raven le acerco el pequeño estuche donde estaba el diamante complacientemente. Demasiado complaciente fue para mi gusto.

-Perfecto Raven, Robin. ¿No te había dicho Chico Maravilla que luego podríamos divertirnos?- Era lo esperado desde la pelea esta mujer estaba intentando seducirme. Debía admitirlo, no estaba nada mal, tenía solo unos pocos años más que yo. No más de veinticinco. Una cabellera blanca larga y un buen traje ajustado hacían a esa mujer, apetecible. ¿Porqué no? ¿Porqué no tener un poco de diversión antes de estar con Rae Rae?

La deje acercarse y me beso. No me resistí para nada. La verdad que estaba con ganas de distraer mi frustración con alguien. La frustración que me procaba Raven. _¿Raven?Ella estaba mirando..._ No me importo profundice el beso tomando a Evelyn por la cintura. Como antes lo había sentido, Raven comenzo a emanar energía oscura y en ella se podía ver claramente una mueca de disgusto. Estaba tratando de contenerse. La verdad que no sabía a quien, a quien quería matar. Si a Evelyn o a mí.

.Soberbia.

Evelyn corto el beso y se aparto de mí. Se acerco a Raven.

-¿Celosa Raven?- Pregunto entre risas. Notoriamente la estaba provocando. Raven recupero la calma y sin mucha emoción dijo.

-¿Celosa? Ya le había dicho a Robin que se podía acostar con quien quiera. No me preocupa su vida.- Dijo monotonamente.

-¿Enserio? Mientes Raven. Vi a cientos de personas, y nadie me puede ocultar una mentira por más bueno que sea en hacerlo. Veo que la magia de mis brazaletes no ha funcionado totalmente en ustedes como en los demás.¿No es cierto Raven?- Los ojos de Raven se abrieron levemente. Parecería que sea cual sea el plan de Raven que era se estaba desmoronando. Pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

-Puede ser señora. Aún sigo teniendo sentimientos al igual que él. Por alguna extraña razón aún no hemos alcanzado la perfección.Aún los sentimientos son barreras que están en nosotros y nos impiden ser libres.- Dijo Raven mirando a Evelyn fijamente a los ojos. Evelyn sonrió tomando a Raven por los hombros.

-Ya veo, ustedes son diferentes. No te preocupes Raven. Incluso en mí todavía hay barreras, justamente para eso necesito el diamante de Mutnedjedmy. Esta preciosura tiene mucho más poder que mis brazaletes. El diamante nos permitira ser totalmente libres, nunca más valores éticos y morales se nos interpondrán en nuestro camino,seremos totalmente libres de hacer lo que queramos cuando queramos.-Dijo Evelyn mientras jugaba con el diamante que estaba en sus manos.

-Robin, Raven, nosotros seremos los primeros en mucho tiempo en ser totalmente libres y si funciona liberaremos a todos y haremos un nuevo mundo donde todos podran hacer lo que quieran- Dijo riendose. _Pero que estupidez. ¿Porqué compartir los poderes del diamante con todos?Algo es seguro desde que utilizo sus brazaletes con nosotros me he vuelto más fuerte y si usara el diamante conmigo me volvería aún más fuerte. Sería perfecto._

.Avaricia.

Raven tomo uno de mis hombros y evito que hablara. La deje, quería ver si ella pensaba lo mismo, quería saber si esa era su idea desde el principio.

-Nuestra señora su idea es mágnifica nada nos complacería más que ayudarla en sus propósitos.- Dijo muy gentilmente.

-¿Y tú Robin que piensas?- Me preguntó Evelyn.

- Lo que sea que usted quiera esta bien para mí.- Dije imitando a Raven. _Es enfermizo tener que respetar a esta mujer. Espero que Raven tenga un plan como pienso. No me gustaría terminar siendo la mascota de Evelyn después que utilice el diamante con nosotros._

Evelyn tomo el diamante y lo coloco en un compartimiento que tenía uno de los brazaletes.

-Hagamos un circulo. Tomemosnos de las manos asi nuestra liberación definitiva se concretara.- Indico "nuestra señora". Ja no pude evitar rodar los ojos._Ojalá está estupidez funcione._Raven me lanzo una mirada como indicando que no diga nada.

Tome una de las manos de Raven y una de Evelyn y luego ella empezo a recitar un extraño hechizo como los que usaba Raven antes.

-"Lo real acaba con la ilusión. Mi hechizo es real. Los siete pecados nos liberarán y nos llevaran a la felicidad. Yo leal servidora de la Diosa Lilith te ofrezco nuestros cuerpos señor para que nos conviertas en la personificación de nuestra verdadera alma. Asignanos a cada uno, nuevas identidades a tu voluntad. Permite que los _**siete demonios **_que nos conforman utilicen nuestros cuerpos a su voluntad, danos ese gran honor."-Recito la bruja y una energía negra emanada de sus brazaletes nos empezo a rodear. Se sentía muy extraño, sentía que mi mente se relajaba en límites insospechados. Sentía una paz impresionante, pero lo más importante era que sentía una nueva energía rodearme. Tenía mis ojos cerrados pero los abrí al escuchar un ruido impresionante. ¡Eran los Titanes!

-Sueltate Robin.- Grito Raven y le hice caso.

-¿Pero que hacen?- Grito Evelyn enardecida porque habíamos interrumpido el hechizo.

-¿Crees que hubieramos permitido que el hechizo haga totalmente efecto en nosotros? Nunca dejaría que una persona como tú me trate como su mascota, imbecil.- Grito Raven a Evelyn que había sido arrojada al suelo por los poderes de Raven

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí chicos? Empezo a sonar la alarma, corrimos a ver como estaban y habían desaparecido y ahora están aquí. ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó exasperado el Robot ante la situación.

-Robin vamos encargate de ellos que yo me encargo de esta perra.- Grito Raven ante mi inacción. Mientras se acercaba con una risa sádica ante el inminente fin de Evelyn, después de todo esa maldita nos trato como si fueramos sus sirvientes y después de que Raven aprendió a como utilizar sus brazaletes no había necesidad de que Evelyn siguiera con vida.

-Titanes ya escucharon a la pequeña dama, parece que yo me voy a tener que encargar de la basura.- Dije riendome mientras me ponía en posición de combate.

-¿Robin? ¿Qué dices?¿Qué les hicieron?- Dijo el robot en la incredulidad. Yo sin más que decir lo ataque con fiereza. Peleamos con el robot sin que ninguno de los otros titanes se interpusiera por un rato ya que estaban un tanto ocupados con los sirvientes de Evelyn. Pero yo trataba de no perder la vista en Raven que tenía entre sus manos a Evelyn que sangraba por la boca. Ya estaba harto, necesitaba saber que planeaba Raven y peleando con este estorbo no lo iba a saber nunca. Tome uno de mis Birdangs y lo clave con fuerza en su estomago. Sus circuitos estaban expuestos y en su distracción le atine una patada en la cabeza dejandolo en el sufrimiento tirado en el suelo.

-Cy Cy hubiera preferido no hacer esto pero tu me obligaste "amigo" no te entrometas en nuestro camino o te matare a ti o a quién sea.- Dije riendo mientras le di una patada en estomago para confirmar mi amenaza. Fui hacia Raven.

-Perra maldita ¿Pensabas que era tan débil como para dejarme manipular por una aprendiz como tú? Soy la hija de un demonio y una persona como tu nunca me va a poder controlar.- Grito Raven mientras sus ojos brillaban visiblemente rojos.

-Arrodíllate ante mi, "señora"- Dijo con sarcasmo. Mientras presionaba el cuerpo de Evelyn con su magia para que lo hiciera. Al parecer Raven no le perdonaba que me haya besado frente a ella. Sonreí en el pensamiento.

-Nunca bruja maldita...- Murmuro Evelyn en el sufrimiento. _Error._

_-_Respuesta incorrecta zorra.- Raven sin vacilar transformo con magia una especie de guante con garras afilidas y le propino un golpe final a Evelyn. Clavo sus garras en su estomago. Y rápidamente Evelyn comenzo a sangrar. Era su fin. Ella miro hacia mí. Raven reía insanamente.

- Robin ayudame...- Dijo en un tono casi imperceptible. Me acerque a ella y le saque los brazaletes.

-Escúchame zorra nadie me trata como su perro. Nadie.- Y con mi pie hice presión sobre la herida que Raven le había propinado segundos atrás y la patee contra la pared. Ella gritaba eran gritos infernales. Era música.

-Veo que elegiste mi lado Robin. La mejor opción. Vamos quedan dos Titanes.- Asentí. Escuche grandes sollosos y vi a Starfire llorando sobre Cyborg y a Chico Bestia preparandose para pelear.

-Amigo Robin, Amiga Raven ¿Porqué hicieron esto?- Dijo en la inocencia.

-Raven yo me encargo de ella te dejo al verde.- Sin ningún pretexto extendió su mano y comenzó a tirar cosas sobre el Chico Bestia.

-No tienes ni idea hace cuanto espero este día. Este día vamos a terminar con nuestro asuntó te lo juró.- Dijo mientras lo envolvía en una de sus energías intentando afixiarlo. Deje de mirar su pelea y trate de concentrarme más en la mía que se veía prometedora. Me acerque con lentitud a la pelirroja.

-Preciosa por favor no llores más...- Me agache para estar a su altura y "consolarla". Me acerque a su oído seductoramente y...

-¿Porqué Amigo Robin? ¿Porqué hiciste esto?- Dijo mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Cyborg quien todavía no se había levantado.

-Lo hice porque ya no somos amigos preciosa. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? mmm.. Significa que no voy a tener que soportar tus estupideces nunca más. La verdad preciosa tu ingenuidad me enfermaba. Pero no te agobies yo nunca estuve contigo por tu inteligencia precisamente.- Se dió vuelta con la última palabra y me encesto un golpe que me mando contra la pared._ Perra desgraciada._

_-_¿Porqué Robin? Yo no te quiero atacar. Robin, yo te amo...- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi y sus manos comenzaron a brillar con energía verde.

_Esto va a ser divertido._ Me reincorpore para comenzar la pelea...

* * *

Y como estuvo el capítulo ¿? Perdón, quizas fue bastante malo o por lo menos debe dejar bastantes preguntas...pero en general que les pareció?...está es la primera parte de este capitulo asi que probablemente todo sea más claro en el capitulo siguiente... =)

**_¿Podrá hacer algo Star?_**

**_¿Evelyn habrá muerto?_**

**_¿Cuales serán los planes de Robin y Raven a partir de ahora?_**

**_¿Que harán con los brazaletes a partir de ahora?_**

**_¿Habrá alguna forma de regresarlos a lo normalidad antes de que todo esto vaya mucho más lejos?_**

Perdonen una vez más por el lenguaje un poco subido de tono..pero entiendan que tuve que tratar de transmitir algunos impulsos de Raven y Robin y por lo tanto no podían ser muy cordiales...Me es algo difícil transmitir su ira o envidia diciendo palabras "no tan fuertes" jaja..Aparte ya saben, los insultos que usamos en mi país quizas no signifiquen lo mismo en el suyo...asi que trate de usar unos insultos un tanto "universalizados" XD...

No se si ustedes habrán visto pero...Gran parte de esta historia esta inspirada en 3 animes que estuve viendo ultimamente:

-Code Geass (Veanlo es impactante y los personajes son lo más, especialmente Lelouch)

-Death note (Light Yagami es el personaje principal, él hizo que se convierta este anime en uno de los más inteligentes y con un argumento muy sólido...este anime es altamente recomendable, un poco..(bue bastante)..sadico pero genial al mismo tiempo..)

-Full metal alchemist: Brotherhood. (Este anime lo estoy viendo ahora, había visto la versión 2003 pero nada que ver esta nueva versión en mi opinión es mucho mejor..y bue de aca obviamente se me vino la idea de los siete pecados..jeje..como verán me re enganche con este anime pero lastima que "Lust" halla muerto de esa manera en el fucking cap. 19 XD )

AHHH..Todos estos animes estan en You tube se los recomiendo totalmente los tres...Creo que los tres son lo mas!


	4. Capitulo IV: Cambio de planes

**Hola! Molte grazie per le reviews! Ame los reviews esta vez..estoy muy contenta porque les haya gustado el tercer cap. como dije fue muy dificil de hacer y este aún más..Al principio pense en subir un cap que ya estaba practicamente todo escrito pero despues de leer el comentario de Princesa de hielo (por cierto te agradezco mucho tu review..la verdad que me encantan criticas como las tuyas...)decidi dejar el cap. que había escrito para más adelante...**

**Y bue justamente intente cambiar un poco las cosas..un poco..porque el plan original sigue..Si no les gusta Aqualad y Speedy..no se preocupen el primero ya probablemente para el final del capitulo desaparezca y este último quizas sea algo más dificil de deshacer pero Raven ya pensara algo XD jajaja **

**Por favor diganme que piensan del cap!**

**Por cierto como se habrán dado cuenta ;) Me encanta sobre todo Lujuria...me resulta una emoción muy "emocionante" aunque seguramente hayan notado que Raven mas que nada pasa por todos los estados...(que los voy anunciando) Soberbia, envidia, avaricia, ira, gula (ya va a aparecer), pereza...pero bue diría que hasta quizás cuando se comporta de esas maneras especiales lo hago accidentalmente jajaja..Es que yo hablo muy parecido a esta Raven..(A excepción de cuando se manifiesta Lujuria) bastante parecido diría yo jaja..Por eso digo, lo hago accidentalmente...**

**Reviews please!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV: Cambio de planes**

**21 de mayo del 2010**

"La falsedad está tan cercana a la verdad que el hombre prudente no debe situarse en terreno resbaladizo."

Marco Tulio Cicerón

**

* * *

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)**

Algo estaba mal. _Siento dos presencias acercandose aquí. Y ya están muy cerca. Son dos presencias conocidas.¿Pero quienes son?_ Intente concentrarme en vano...

-Raven, por favor desiste de la idea de pelear.- Me decía el Chico Bestia. No, no podía concentrarme en la pelea._ Dos presencias se acercaban aquí y eran.._.Chico Bestia se transformo en un pequeño mono y me dejo casi inmovilizada. _Pero por dios no estoy para jugar con este imbecil, ya están aquí..._

-No estoy para jugar maldita sea.- Envolví al Chico Bestia en energía negra y lo tire contra la pared.

De repente Aqualad y Speedy entraron sorpresivamente haciendo pedazos la ventana. _Sabía que esas presencias eran conocidas.._.

-Hola Chicos. ¿Me perdí de algo?- Dijo el idiota de Speedy sorprendido por la situación en la que estabamos envueltos. Decidí mirar hacia el lado donde estaba Robin. Él aún peleaba con Starfire, pero también lo tomo por sorpresa la repentina aparición de esos dos.

_¿Pero qué hacen aca? Maldita sea, no puedo permitir que todo esto sea en vano... _

Caí al suelo, Cyborg al parecer había recobrado la conciencia y me disparo con su cañón en mi distracción. Caí más precisamente a unos metros de Evelyn que al parecer todavía seguía con vida.

En un acto desesperado rodeé a Cyborg con mis energías y lo lance sobre Aqualad y Speedy, que al parecer no sabían como actuar aún.

Una gran cantidad de escombros cayeron sobre ellos y fui hacia Robin.

-Robin dame los brazaletes, rápido...- Le exigí. El muy imbecil se quedo mirando y me lleno de rabia su falta de acción.

-¿Y si no quiero?- Increíble que me estuviera diciendo esto..._No es momento de juegos maldita sea._

- Muerete infeliz...- Usando la telekinesis le saque los brazaletes a la fuerza. Casi sin que se diera cuenta.

- Pero...¿Tanto cuesta pedir?- Me dijo riendose. Definitivamente el hechizo de Evelyn hizo que Robin perdiera la razón. No podía creer su falta de preocupación. _Speedy, Aqualad y Cyborg se iban a recuperar en cualquier momento y el osaba jugar conmigo de esa manera. _

Starfire se levanto de entre los escombros luego del golpe que le había dado Robin momentos atrás y le arrojo unos de sus Starbolts.

Él lo recibió directamente.

-Amigo Robin no quiero hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción ...-

Sin dudar mucho, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Saque el diamante del brazalete y lo guarde. Sabía que pase lo que pase lo iba a necesitar después.

Frente a mí, vi a Robin caer. Speedy había atacado a Robin con una de sus flechas y Robin había caído. Al parecer la pelea con Starfire lo había debilitado. _¿Pero como puede ser? Creo que el hechizo fue cortado muy rápido y no hemos sido liberados lo suficiente como para utilizar nuestra máxima energía. Maldita sea. _Me coloque los brazaletes rápidamente y apunte a Speedy que estaba junto a Robin que seguía a recitar un hechizo pero Cyborg me había disparado en mis brazos. Caí al suelo. Con gran esfuerzo intente levantarme pero cuando vi hacia arriba estaba rodeada por los Titanes. _Todo esto no esta saliendo precisamente como esperaba. _Pense con rabia.

-Raven esto termina acá...Rindete! Por favor Raven te ayudaremos...- Jamás lo iba a hacer. Jamás me iba a rendir ante los Titanes. _Si pierdo no me importa...prefiero morir antes de tener que volver a esa maldita aburrida vida que tenía. Me niego, me niego a tener que condenar mi vida a la meditación para no matar a estos imbeciles..._

-Jamás me rendire y menos ante ustedes...- Los mire llena de colera. Lance una energía negra hacia todos para que retrocedieran. _Algo está mal aca...esto no debería estar pasando...Un momento...¿Donde esta Speedy?_

-Lo siento Raven...-Grito Speedy que estaba detrás mío. Abrí los ojos en la sorpresa y me atacó. Empece a ver borroso. Lo último que ví fue el cuerpo de Robin a unos escasos metros. Después todo era negro.

* * *

Unas horas después en la Torre Titán...

-¿Raven? ¿Estás bien?- Lentamente abrí los ojos. Al principio, vi solo luces, cerré los ojos nuevamente enceguecida.

-Raven...- Era Robin. Abrí mis ojos lentamente con esfuerzo. Mi cabeza me dolía aún por el golpe.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dije con algo de esfuerzo. Junto a Robin estaban los demás Titanes expectantes. Probablemente querían ver mi reacción._ Un momento...Robin ¿Está con ellos? Eso quiere decir que él imbecil volvió a la normalidad...¿Habrá olvidado todo?. Algo es seguro no puedo pelear con todos lo Titanes..._

-Estás en la enfermería amiga Raven. Después de la pelea tu has sido seriamente dañada...¿Recuerdas la pelea amiga?- Si mi dolor de cabeza antes me estaba molestando el tono de voz tan "amigable" de Starfire me estaba matando...pero que hacer ahora...

-Si estoy bien Starfire...- Dije tranquilamente e intente sentarme. Odiaba la sensación que sentía al estar recostada y ver a todos los demás rodeandome.

-Dime Raven...¿Recuerdas todo lo que ha pasado?- Dijo Robin en tono bastante serio. No sabía que hacer, con todas mis fuerzas intente controlarme para no reírme. Es que era tan extraño después de haber escuchado a Robin diciendo todo lo que me decía antes y ahora verlo tan...tan serio. Pero lo que resultaba aún más extraño era como había vuelto a la normalidad. _¿Fue el golpe? ¿Con qué derecho él se atreve a interrogarme de esta manera? O acaso ha olvidado todo.._.Levante la mirada nuevamente. Vi a todos mirarme muy atentamente esperando mi respuesta. _Esto es tán fácil..._

-Lo lamento, es que aún no recobre el sentido totalmente. Y si, recuerdo todo...Recuerdo haber sido atacada por Evelyn esa noche, luego todo era negro. Recuerdo también haberme levantado y sentir la necesidad de ir a llevarle a Evelyn el diamante y lo hice, se lo dí...luego la pelea con ustedes y ahora aquí...No puedo creer que haya caído en los juegos de Evelyn así.- Dije casi en un suspiro, mirando hacia abajo. Algo era verdad, tener que fingir ser controlada por esa mujer que lo único que había hecho en su vida fue tener sueños utopicos y ver en el diamante un puente para cumplirlos, era algo que definitivamente quería olvidar.

-Fantástico al parecer todo a vuelto a la normalidad. Por cierto que buen gusto pequeña Rae-Rae.- Dijo Speedy mientras miraba mi ropa que estaba hecha casi harapos. Me cubrí con una sabana para evitar que siguiera viendo ese imbecil descarado. _¿Pero que se cree? _

-¿Pequeña Rae-Rae?- Lo mire y mis ojos comenzaron a brillar ligeramente y las lámparas de la enfermería comenzaron a destellar. _Haciendo esto no me expongo a nada. Es algo que hubiera hecho normalmente por suerte. Simplemente no puedo dejar que este imbecil me llame de esa manera...Al igual que lo hacía...Robin..._

-Esta bien..Esta bien..Vamos Rae nos tenemos que llevar bien, después de todo vamos a vivir en la misma Torre.- Dijo el muy maldito guiñandome un ojo. _Espero que halla escuchado mal...no puede ser..._Mire a Robin buscando una buena respuesta a lo que había escuchado.

-Bueno aprovecho para decirle a todos que apartir de hoy Speedy formara parte del equipo. Después de todo lo que paso con Evelyn creo que añadir un miembro más al equipo sería buena idea.- Dijo cuidadosamente mientras no dejaba de mirarme. Seguramente todavía no confiaba en que haya vuelto a la normalidad. _Quizás no sea tan idiota como pense..._

-Glorioso! Amigo Speedy, estoy muy contenta de que formes parte de nuestro equipo. Amigos ahora mismo voy a preparar un budín de la felicidad para recibir a nuestro amigo Speedy y porque todo por fin ha vuelto a la normalidad.- Grito Starfire alegremente ante la noticia._ No, no esta bien. Él podría ser un estorbo en mis planes. En fin, si llegara a entrometerse simplemente me deshago de él y listo..._

-Buena idea Robin mientras el casanova se mantega lejos de mi hermanita esta bien por mi- Dijo el robot mientras miraba amenazante al arquero. _¿Hermanita? Me pregunto hasta cuando me llamara de esa manera._ No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante el pensamiento.

-Oye Raven...¿Qué es esa pequeña sonrisa?- Dijo el Chico Bestia simulando miedo. _Agrr me tenía que haber deshecho de él mientras podía.._.Rápidamente me puse seria. Pero Robin por lo visto también había notado mi sonrisa al igual que el Chico Bestia.

- Raven ¿Sientes algo extraño en tí?- Si, como supuse el Chico Maravilla quería preguntarme algo desde que me había levantado, simplemente estaba buscando el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-Para serte sincera, si. Siento más control sobre mis poderes desde que fuimos atacados por la magia de Evelyn. Hablando de ella ¿Dónde está?- Pregunte evadiendo la pregunta que me había hecho y tratando de satisfacer mi curiosidad. _Sería interesante saber donde está, si es que esta viva...Quizás hasta podríamos tener una pequeña conversación..._

-Evelyn esta malherida en el hospital de la penitenciaría. Sobrevivirá, si eso te preguntas, han llamado y esta fuera de peligro, en unos días ire a hacerle una visita para interrogarla. El diamante ha desaparecido.- Y finalmente lo dijo. El Chico Maravilla finalmente hablo del diamante y por su mirada creo que debe sospechar que aún lo tengo yo. No, no me revisaron por lo visto, aún tenía mi ropa destrozada por la batalla. Después de todo no había razón para inspeccionarme. Y aparte dudo que Robin haya recobrado el conocimiento rápidamente.

-¿El diamante, no está? Que terrible...- Le respondí tratando de evitar el sarcasmo en mi comentario.- En fin disculpen pero quisiera ir a mi habitación. Ya saben, me encantaría quitarme estos harapos.- Los titanes asintieron. Y yo me levante aún con un poco de dolor. Sin embargo, trate de ocultarlo y camine hacia la puerta.

-Espera Raven debo hablar contigo. Ahora.- Me dijo Robin mientras me tomaba de un brazo y me llevaba hacia su habitación. Gire para ver a los Titanes atónitos por la actitud de Robin.

* * *

-Robin espera ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esta manera?- Le pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio. Le pregunte más indignada que enojada. Como la Raven normal hubiera hecho ante esta situación.

-Lamento Raven todo. Lamento haberte tratado de esa manera esta mañana. Algo extraño me pasaba. Bueno mejor dicho nos pasaba. Perdona si te ofendí con los comentarios que te hice...- Dijo él al parecer apenado. _¿De qué esta hablando? Me estaba pidiendo disculpas por haberme acosado de esa manera durante toda la mañana..._ No pude evitar reir ante el recuerdo que paso por mi mente sobre esta mañana aquí mismo, en su habitación.

El Robin que me hablaba era completamente diferente al Robin de esta mañana, el que decía las cosas expontaneamente, sin pensar y simplemente dejandose llevar... Ese Robin era excitante, este es débil, simplemente el tan solo hecho de verlo pidiendo disculpas daba lastima.

-Esta bien Robin, fue la magia de Evelyn quien te hizo comportarte de esa manera..- Le respondí tranquilamente, aún con una pequeña sonrisa era simplemente inevitable. Él, se sonrojo levemente, dandome a entender que sabía en que estaba pensando.

-Si eso creo. Raven quiero dejarte en claro que yo amo a Starfire y bueno espero que...- Ahora no quería reir. Simplemente quería golpearlo, que me iba a decir..¿Qué esperaba que no me haya hecho ilusiones con él? _No puedo creer que me venga a decir que "ama" a su querida Starfire..eso es sabido..pero lo que nos hizo Evelyn simplemente libero quien verdaderamente somos, asi que...Algo siente por mi...y yo se lo voy a hacer entender...._

**.Soberbia.**

-Entiendo Robin. Ni lo digas. Yo creo que también debo pedir disculpas después de todo yo no hice nada para impedir que todo esto se fuera de control. Pero se acabo al fin. No te preocupes Robin, yo nunca te quise de esa manera, se que amas a Starfire y espero que sean muy felices juntos.

-¿Puedo irme?- Le pregunte friamente dejando a Robin helado. Fui sincera, obviamente no en las disculpas porque no me arrepiento de nada. Bueno, quizás me arrepiento de no matar a unos cuantos cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero ya la tendré.

_No siento amor por nadie, el amor es un sentimiento de débiles...pero... Mientras tanto podría un jugar un poco con el Chico Maravilla, quien dice que quizás tenga un poco de diversión con él. Vamos a ver si verdaderamente no sientes algo por mí..._

-Si, pero...-Fingi no escucharlo y desaparecí rumbo hacia mi habitación. _Ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar con el Chico Maravilla. Será después._

* * *

-Maldita sea...-Grite y con mis poderes destruí un jarrón que estaba cerca de mi cama.

-No puedo creer que Speedy este aquí, no puedo creer que Robin haya a vuelto a ser el imbecil de siempre y mucho menos puedo creer que Evelyn aún siga viva. Agrrr...Encima Robin diciendome que ama a esa estupida...- Una lámpara estallo. Estaba completamente irritada. Si no hubiese sido por la intromisión de los Titanes no estaría aquí de nuevo fingiendo ser una superheroína que tiene que meditar para no descontrolarse y matar a unos de estos imbeciles. El hecho de pensar esto simplemente me enferma.....

**.Ira.**

- Supongo que esta preciosura y mi herencia han colaborado para que no vuelva a perder mi libertad- Dije mientras en mis manos tenía el diamante. Lo miraba cuidadosamente admirando su belleza. Era fantástico. De un color zafiro espectacular. Era un diamante pero no como cualquiera y llegado el momento lo iba a volver a usar. Pero para eso primero necesito los brazaletes.

-¿Dónde estarán?- Me pregunte mientras me bañaba y cerraba con mis poderes algunas pequeñas contusiones que habían quedado de la pelea. Era obvio que no le podía preguntar a Robin sobre los brazaletes. Sospecharía y por lo visto algo desconfía de mí. A los demás si les pregunto le irían a decir a Robin y estaríamos en lo mismo. Debe haber alguna forma de saber sin entrar en sospechas.

-¿Pero comó?- Dije en voz alta pensativa mientras me cambiaba de ropa. No me puse mi uniforme sino que decidí ponerme mejor una minifalda junto con unas botas de color negro y en la parte superior me puse una top algo ajustada que me había comprado Starfire una vez. Nunca antes había pensado en usarla pero bueno servira hasta que valla a comprar algo nuevo.

Decidí salir de mi habitación. No era conveniente que Robin pensara que estoy fraguando un plan y estuviera paranoico detrás mío.

Entre a la cocina tratando de ignorar a todos, como si nada hubiera pasado, y me dirigí a hacerme un té que hace bastante tenía ganas de tomar. Trate de comportarme normal y pasar desapercibida. Pero era obvio que con lo que llevaba puesto era casi imposible. El problema es que simplemente no podía. No podía llevar un día más esa capa. Ya después de los años hasta llegue a detestarla. Ahora parecía una versión oscura de Starfire. Obvio, con mucho más estilo. Gracias a Dios tuve la fortuna de que mi cuerpo se haya desarrollado mejor que el de Starfire. _Por lo menos no parezco una niña de seis años.¿Porqué a Robin le gusta ella?_

**.Envidia.**

Hablando de Miss Sonrisas. Starfire entro junto con Robin a la sala._Supongo que él le habrá pedido perdón por lo de hoy... No me importa lo que haga Robin...pero...¡Qué! ...lo beso..enfrente mío.¿Comó se atreve? Robin es mío._

_Calma Raven, Calma Raven...Respira profundo..tranquila Raven..los planes..los planes.._

De repente sentí unos brazos envolver mi cintura. Speedy. Iba a mandarlo a volar, pero vi que Robin dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros.

_Quizás Speedy sepa algo sobre los brazaletes y hasta quizas me pueda divertir con él... No esta nada mal, musculoso, atractivo, fuerte, arrogante, era obvio que el no quería nada serio conmigo. Yo tampoco. Quizás el sepa donde están los brazaletes, y hasta me pueda servir un rato, exacto... Es perfecto._

- ¿Se te perdió algo Speedy?- Dije un poco entusiasmada aunque sin perder la compostura..

- No Rae Rae. ¿Quién iba a decir que debajo de esa capa ocultabas semejante monumento?- _Definitivamente a Speedy le iba a llegar la hora y me iba a terminar pidiendo disculpas de rodillas..._Extraño aunque me resulte detestable escuchar a Speedy hablandome de esa manera no podía evitar sentirme algo excitada. Me hacía recordar tanto a Robin.

-¿Quién iba a decir que con los años te hayas podido poner aún más arrogante?- Nunca se intimido. Como lo había supuesto. Es más me sujeto aún más de la cintura contra él. Más precisamente yo estaba entre Speedy y la mesa de la cocina. Seriamente estaba comenzando a pensar que el traje de Spandex muy probablemente le comenzaba a ajustar. Reí ante el pensamiento y más aún cuando sentí extrañas sensaciones emanando del cuerpo de Robin.

-Speedy, Speedy...creeme que hoy estas de suerte, en otro momento, ya hubieras desaparecido. Dime es mi parecer o ¿el Spandex te esta comenzando a ajustar?- Le pregunte mientras muy sutilmente impulsaba mi cuerpo más contra hacia él.

-Quien iba a decir que te gustaba jugar Rae Rae- Me dijo aproximandose peligrosamente a mis labios.

-Speedy. ¿Quieres entrenar?- Pregunto Robin con un tono un poco irritado. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de nuestro pequeño juego y se había molestado por lo visto.

-Oh vamos estaba teniendo un poco de diversión aquí.- Le respondió Speedy un poco irritado a él. _Ah bueno...¿Qué se pensaba a Speedy?¿Qué me iba a revolcar con él en la cocina? Los superheroés y su imaginación siempre van muy lejos..._ Robin me miro esperando que mandara a volar a Speedy en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hice.

-¿Diversión?- Dí una pequeña sonrisa

- No Robin, creo que Speedy no podrá ir a entrenar hoy, saldremos esta noche a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ¿No es cierto?- Le pregunte a Speedy con una mirada que le prometía más que una vuelta.

-Rae-Rae hablo Rob. Mañana entrenamos, ya sabes algunas asuntos no se pueden dejar esperando...- Dijo el arquero arrogantemente. Robin simplemente se quedo mirandome. Lo ignore.

-Voy a mi habitación. Speedy te veo dentro de dos horas, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dije tranquilamente pasando entre los dos y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

* * *

-Espero que esto sea buena idea, y bueno si no lo es simplemente pasare un buen rato con el casanova. ¿ Cómo nunca me di cuenta lo atractivo que podía ser Speedy? Si, tiene lo suyo pero Robin... Es Robin...- Dije pensativa mientras estaba tirada en mi cama. Pensaba como sería la mejor manera de preguntarle a Speedy, mientras daba "una vuelta por la ciudad" con él acerca de los brazaletes. _Un momento ¿Qué me voy a poner?..._

Tire practicamente toda mi ropa al suelo algo debía haber dentro, que fuera apropiado para salir. Pero no, obviamente nunca me había importado como me vestía. _Estupida de mí._

Fui al centro comercial utilizando la teletransportación. No tenía mucho tiempo.

A mi paso muchos hombres me veían. Silbaban y decían cosas incoherentes. No les preste atención. Después de todo una de mis virtudes era las de ignorar basuras como esas.

Entre a un negocio donde vendías botas y me compre las más costosas. Compre unos cuantos pares de Jeans, camisas, remeras, camperas. Fui a una joyería y me compre un collar de plata con un Jade. Mi piedra favorita. Desde hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba tanto algo...nunca pense que podía ser tan divertido ir a comprar. Es más hubo un momento en el que casi se me olvida la pequeña cita con Speedy.

La sensación de comprar y gastar me llevaban al extasis. _Espero que a Robin no le importe este pequeño prestamo._ Pense mientras tenía en mis manos la tarjeta de Robin, pequeña cosita de plástico que me causaba tanta felicidad. _Fue una buena idea haber curioseado en los cajones de Robin ayer por la noche después de todo..._

**.Soberbia.**

-Creo que ni se debió haber dado cuenta.- Dije entre risas mientras me teletransporte nuevamente a mi habitación, cuando me dí cuenta que ya no podía cargar más cosas en mis manos. Cuando aparecí note que no estaba sola. Me dí vuelta y de la sorpresa tire todo lo que había comprado.

-Maldita sea.. Como se te ocurre entrar a mi habitación Robin.- Dije un poco fastidiada por su intromisión. Estaba ahí, en la oscuridad, al parecer esperandome. _¿Qué querrá?_

-¿De compras? Llamaron por mi tarjeta. Según ellos sobrepase el límite disponible. ¿Tienes algo qué decir Raven?- Dijo levantando la voz levemente acercandose a mi.

-Bueno Robin fue un pequeño prestamo. Te lo devolvere no te preocupes Chico Maravilla. Es que como verás no tengo nada decente para hoy y necesitaba comprar un par de cosas...- Dije sin poder evitar reír levemente ante la situación.

-¿Pequeño préstamo? Raven, gastaste más de nueve mil dolares!- Grito, mientras tomaba una de las bolsas que había dejado caer.

-¿Joyería? ¿Eres realmente tú Raven? ¿En verdad eres Raven?- Me dijo tomandome entre los hombros y tirandome contra la cama. _Como extrañaba ya estar en este tipo de situaciones con él..._Comence a respirar un poco agitada ante la situación.

-Soy yo Robin. He cambiado, es verdad pero sigo siendo yo, Robin.- Dije riendo al entrar en contacto directo con sus ojos.

-Robin, por favor detesto pedirte esto pero ¿puedes irte? Dentro de un rato viene Speedy a buscarme y aún no estoy lista.- No se si era mi imaginación o que pero sentí que el me apretaba aún más contra la cama.

-¿Te gusta Speedy Raven? ¿Porqué te importa tanto como vas a ir vestida con él?- Me dijo bastante molesto. Estaba perdiendo los estribos. Es más...se parecía tanto a aquél Robin que era libre de hacer y decir lo que quería.

-No me gusta Speedy. Dije que solo quería dar una vuelta, nada más... ¿Con celos Chico Maravilla?- Dije maliciosamente. Lentamente se fue tranquilizando.

-No, yo estoy con...- No lo deje terminar.

-Si, Robin estas con Starfire. Lo se y por eso se que no deberías andar haciendome ese tipo de planteos. ¿No es cierto? Acuerdate cada quien es libre de acostarse con quien quiera. ¿No es así? Si me disculpas...- Con mis poderes me reincorpore y le abri la puerta invitándolo a salir. Lo hizo sin más que decir.

-Suerte esta noche Raven.- Dijo sarcasticamente.

-Suerte esta noche Robin. Quizás la dulce Starfire decida darte alguna alegría, o quizás al menos pueda darte una mano.- Sin dejar que dijera una palabra le cerre la puerta en la cara. _Dios no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso pero debo admitir que tenía ganas de enviarlo al diablo hace rato. Me tiene harta con Starfire. Si, el Chico Maravilla está en ese plan yo definitivamente no me iba a quedar atrás..._

Con mis poderes cambie mi atuendo. Me puse algo simple, no muy desubicado. Normal. Un vestido negro simple, algo corto y escotado. Con tiras. Unas sandalias negras. Me coloque un collar con una piedra de Jade costosa que le dió un toque genial a mi atuendo. Me ví al espejo. _Fabulosa. Debería agradecerselo a Robin más tarde_.

Tocaron la puerta y abrí, sabía que no era Robin.

* * *

-¿Raven?- Me miro con ansias. _¿Quién iba a decir que iba a terminar la noche así?_

-Vamos Speedy. "Vamos a dar nuestra pequeña vuelta".- Dije tomandole de la mano. Él asintió y me llevó al garage donde estaba su motocicleta, que por cierto era algo parecida a la de Robin..._¿Porqué siempre pienso en él? Es raro que no este él junto a mí es solo eso..._

-Agarrate preciosa.- Lo hice y a toda velocidad fuimos hacia la ciudad. _21 de mayo 10 pm. y yo acá con este idiota, lo que hace uno por un poco de información._Suspiré_._

_¿Pero qué es esto? _Sentí una extraña sensación._ Alguien nos sigue es....¿Robin?._

-Y así preciosa la noche recién comienza...- Dijo rompiendo el silencio mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Por supuesto Speedy...-

-...La noche recién comienza...- Sonreí.

* * *

Por favor que piensan de este cap. dudo que esto sea el comienzo de un Speedy/Rae lo dudo..al menos que ustedes quieran..tengo a alguien más preparado para Rae realmente...

**¿Robin habrá vuelto a la normalidad o esta fingiendo?**

**¿Cualés son los planes de Raven con Speedy?**

**¿De qué querrá hablar Raven con Evelyn?**

**¿Encontrará los brazaletes?**

Muchas gracias por leer el cap. desde ya...

Saludos y deseenme suerte con mis examenes..con el de Analisis matematico más precisamente jaja XD..el miercoles me matan XD..


	5. Capitulo V: Cinismo descarado

**Heyy estoy re emocionadaaa! Son todos increíbles!**

**Misa-Misa**: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, reviews como los tuyos me alientan como no tenes idea! Es más creo que tu review fue la gota que culmino el vaso para que dejara de estudiar y empezara a escribir! jaja..Por cierto tu nick-name..Misa-Misa..Es por Misa la de Death Note? Hey ...increíble si es por eso..jaja..porque tenemos los mismos gustos...XD..espero con muchas ansias que sigas diciendome que te parecen cada uno de los caps..que como verás trato de escribirlos bastante rápido..XD...Saludos =)

**Mel-Raven: **Si será mi fic pero está hecho para ustedes..para que se distraigan y disfruten leer cada capitulo...O sea, yo usualmente leo fics para distraerme del mundo que me rodea y bue generalmente me sacan una risa jaja XD...y eso espero justamente que a ustedes les pase cuando leen este humilde fic =D..Sep como veras en este cap. Raven difinitivamente te va a decir "Cuanto quiere a Speedy!" jaja..Lee el cap plizzz que ya vas a ver porque te digo...Ayy Gracias por leer el fic me pone muy contenta..y siii definitivamente a mi tambien me encanta hacer a Raven de esta manera lo disfruto mucho a parte..sinceramente con todo el tema emocional que tiene Raven en la cabeza..no es tan "improbable" que algo como lo que relato le pase...O sea sería re raro si un día escribo que ella le agarro un ataque de felicidad y se puso a bailar el lago de los cisnes..XD jaj..En fin, saludos y gracias nuevamente =D

**Deeestiny: **Definitivamente te tengo que dar agradecimientos multiplicados por mil! Gracias por todos los reviews que me mandas..son como mi motor de escritura..Y si Robin esta celoso..Pero creo que él tiene muchos sentimientos en la mente...Ya vas a ver porque te digo cuando leas este capitulo...jaja..Eso si Celoso esta, eso te lo confirmo...pero creo yo que se trae algo entre manos o que algo oculta... =O..No digo más y creo que vas a ver a que me refiero cuando leas este cap. ;)

**Princesa de hielo: **Obvio..Estoy 100% de acuerdo con vos..Speedy es polvo comparado a Robin...Robin aparte me encanta, es un ser tan lleno de luz pero totalmente oscuro por otro lado...Es misterioso (oculta muchas cosas sin lugar a dudas), fuerte, ágil, inteligente...y bue ¿Por algo es el líder, no?..Sinceramente creo que el encaja bastante bien en el papel de hijo de Batman..¿Quién más si no él?...Creció junto con el murciélago hasta que un día exploto y se canso de estar bajo su sombra...Eso es lo que hace que él sea un personaje "fuerte", un ser como él tan...Impredecible y visceral..Hace que bueno, haya sido uno de los que elegí en este fic para manipular su parte "oscura" a mi antojo..Como dije antes..Tanto Raven como Robin me parece que son personajes a los cuales uno se puede imaginar en este estado tan.."Cinico"...(aparte me encanta la pareja, obvio)..Es decir, yo bien podría haber puesto que la atacada por Evelyn fuera Starfire, pero sinceramente se me haría casi imposible hacer que Starfire se comportara de una manera tan opuesta a lo que es...En fin para no dar más rodeos...Espero con ansias que este cap te guste =) y que sea de tu agrado...Es un poco corto quería hacerlo más largo pero estoy algo corta de tiempo y aparte bueno quería dejar un suspensoo..hasta la próx...y bue gracias por las críticas constructivas una vez más! =)

**Miss Strawberry: **Hi! Jajaja..al leer todos tus reviews llegue a una conclusión...Creo que tenemos los mismos gustos XD...Totalmente..a mi me gustan los fic románticos...pero a veces me gusta más que el romance y más que nada el "amor" queden en un segundo plano...Me gusta más que primero haya tensión entre los personajes..y más que nada me gustan los personajes de un carácter fuerte...jaja..Me divierto mucho escribiendo a Raven de esta manera porque muchas de las cosas que dice se me cruzan por la cabeza muy muy facilmente..tan facil que me asusta..jajaja..Nahh...Aguante el sarcasmo de Raven! jaja..Espero que este cap. cumpla las expectativas...lo escribi algo rápido porque estoy corta de tiempo..pero bue en fin espero tu review..y que me digas que te parecio este cap..¿si?

Gracias a todos! Espero cumplir las expectativas de todos! =D...Plizz sigan dejando reviews!

Saludos y bue...disfruten el nuevo cap. =)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo V: Cinismo descarado**_

_**25 de mayo de 2010**_

_"...La perseverancia es un árbol de raíces amargas y frutos dulces..."_

_Anonimo._

**

* * *

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)**

-¿A dónde vamos Speedy?- Le pregunte mientras apretaba más mi cuerpo contra el suyo. _Se siente bien..._

-¿A bailar?-Me dijo mientras comenzo a disminuir la velocidad. Nos acercabamos a un NightClub bastante conocido de Jump City. Como quien dice un NightClub bastante VIP donde grandes masas de adolescentes con dinero gastaban lo que sea para estar una noche con una buena zorra. _Genial y acá es el comienzo de tu fin Speedy..._ Pense mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en mis labios.

-¿Te gusta el lugar Raven?- Me pregunto mientras me guiñaba un ojo. _Idiota...Robin está cerca...pero no lo veo...¿Se habrá disfrazado?_

-Si eso creo. ¿Bailar? A mi se me cruzaban cosas más divertidas por la mente.- Le dije insinuantemente en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que solo escuchara él. Speedy sonrió, tenía una risa de cien millones de dolares.

-Vamos casanova...- Le dije cortando su imaginación._ Vaya uno a saber lo que se le cruza por la mente a este imbecil...Dios, más vale que este plan funcione porque creo que si no me voy a terminar arrepintiendo yo de todo esto..._

_-_ Ven Rae, tengo contactos y me reservaron una mesa especial en el sector VIP..Las mesas de arriba, ya sabes, son más privadas.- Me dijo insinuantemente..._Pero que equivocado estás arquerito de pacotilla...Juro por mi nombre que esta noche te saco esa sonrisa..._

-Que buena idea Speedy. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos unos tragos?- Le pregunte sabiendo que no se iba a negar, mientras nos sentabamos en una mesa en un piso superior donde estabamos uno junto al otro, en una especie de sofa aterciopelado. _Bueno no hay duda que Speedy sabe lo que quiere..._

-Por supuesto Rae-Rae. Dos whiskies a la mesa!- Dijo el arrogantemente a un mozo que estaba cerca. _Robin esta cerca. Juraría que es ese chico de lentes oscuros que ví hace un rato. Si tiene que ser Robin...No me puedo confundir..._ Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mozo que puso las copas en nuestra mesa y comenzo a servir.

-No, por favor, deje la botella...- El mozo me miro un poco confundido. Le lance una mirada que decía "Deja la maldita botella y desaparece", sin que nadie me viera. Lo hizo y salió huyendo. _Jóvenes... ¿Comó se puede asustar de tan bella chica como yo?._Suspire.

-Toma Speedy, no me dejes tomando a mi sola...- Le dije, mientras veía que él se tomo toda la copa tratando de impresionarme. Yo solo tome un trago y aleje la copa de mí.

-Speedy ¿Como tú y Aqualad llegaron a tiempo? ¿Cómo sabían que estaba pasando?-Le pregunte casualmente mientras le servía una copa más.

-La verdad es que no sabíamos nada. Bee nos dijo que tú y Robin estaban mal heridos, estábamos cerca y vinimos a visitarlos. Ya sabes, pensamos que iban a necesitar ayuda. Cuando llegamos a la Torre no había nadie, y los localizamos con los comunicadores...y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes.- Dijo mientras trataba visiblemente de acercarse más a mi.

-Ah ya veo...Fue buena idea tu translado, nos vas a ayudar a buscar el diamante, vaya uno a saber donde está, creo que nos llevara tiempo está vez...Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde están los brazaletes de Evelyn?- Le pregunte cautelosamente mientras tomaba un sorbo incitándolo a él que haga lo mismo.

-¿Hablas de los brazaletes con los que intentaste atacarme?- Me pregunto juguetonamente. _Al parecer la bebida le está haciendo efecto..._

-Si, de esos brazaletes...ya sabes quizás haya más personas como Evelyn allá afuera que quiera utilizarlos...Solo quiero saber si están seguros es eso, hasta quizás pueda protegerlos con mi magia...- _Por dios si cae en este juego es más estupido de lo que me imagine o también claro está, cabe la posibilidad de que la bebida le este comenzando a afectar..._

-De los brazaletes ni te preocupes Rae... Están bien custodiados, ya sabes, Cyborg los mando a Ciudad Gótica, están bajo la protección del murcielago.- Dijo entre risas. Había ya bebido demasiado. _Pero...What the fuck! ¿Están entonces bajo la custodia del querido mentor de Robin? No puede ser, pero como voy a hacer para conseguir los brazaletes..Todo se complico de manera subliminal...Definitivamente perdí a Robin, pero no mentí cuando le dije que si él no estaba conmigo iba a conseguir a alguien más..¿Pero quién?_

-¿Pasa algo preciosa?.- Me preguntó Speedy quien se había acercado peligrosamente a mí, sin que me diera cuenta. Me había puesto a pensar tanto en que iba a hacer, que no me dí ni cuenta. _Robin sigue aquí...Al parecer Speedy tomo demasiado...Pero esto es perfecto, mato a dos pájaros de un tiro..._Reí, ante el pensamiento de deshacerme de Speedy de una vez por todas.

-Speedy...-Dije con un toque de malicia en mi voz mientras lentamente deslizaba mi mano en su pierna debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué pretendes Speedy conmigo hoy?- Le pregunte con un toque de inocencia, mientras mi mano lentamente subía más y más arriba.

-Vamos Raven terminemos con esto ahora...- Estabamos en un lugar bastante oscuro. No muy lejos de otras mesas. No muy lejos de Robin más precisamente.

-No entiendo...-Le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos y mi mano ya estaba llegando a donde tanto quería. Me tomó de mi mano no dejandome ir más lejos.

-Rae Rae deja de torturarme así...- Dijo mientras sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos. Yo por supuesto para evitarlo, iba cada vez más hacia atrás. Cada vez me inclinaba más y más, hasta que finalmente estaba completamente acostada en el sofa donde estabamos.

-No Speedy, por favor, no lo hagas...- Le dije mientras una de mis manos cautelosamente estaba debajo de su remera.

-Vamos Raven se que quieres esto...- Dijo y con rapidez me beso con fiereza. Fue un beso con increíble pasión. Pero, sin embargo, no me importaba. Odiaba a Speedy con todo mi ser. Me daba asco estar con él. Me estaba quedando casi sin aire. Su aliento sabía a alcohol.

-¡Dejame Speedy!- Dije mientras esta vez si lo trataba de empujar aún lado. _Hoy este desgraciado va a visitar el infierno..._

_-_Vamos Rae tu támbien quieres...- Me dijo mientras me besaba la comisura de los labios e iba hacia mi cuello.

-No basta Speedy...- No me hizo caso. Seguía ignorandome totalmente.

-Te dijo que pararás imbécil..- Grito Robin mientras de un tirón lo saco de encima mío. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mí.

-¿Raven estás bien?- Robin me pregunto preocupado. No le respondí mire hacia abajo y comence a llorar.

-¿Qué le hiciste idiota?- Le grito Robin a Speedy y de un golpe lo tiro contra una mesa.

-Espera Robin ella quería...-Robin no le dejo hablar, se tiro encima de él y lo comenzo a golpear una y otra vez. _Pero esto no pudo haber salido mejor...! _No sabía como, no sabía como frenar un ataque histerico de risa. Pero no, eso arruinaría completamente todo, asi que seguí llorando...como podía..._Quién iba a decir que hasta actriz podría ser..._

Speedy con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban detuvo uno de los golpes de Robin.

-Dile Raven...Tu querías esto, dile y para esto de una vez...-Me grito Speedy que aún seguía en el suelo presionado por Robin. _Quién iba a decir que estos dos "eran" mejores amigos... _Robin me miro buscando una respuesta.

-Basta Speedy no sigas...-Le grite mientras me calmaba.

-Speedy eres un desgraciado, como te atrevés a tratar a Raven de esa manera.- Dijo Robin en un ataque de ira, mientras golpeaba a Speedy una y otra vez nuevamente. Speedy le dió un buen golpe en el rostro, que hizo que Robin lo dejará respirar, ya que había volado a unos metros de él.

-Maldita sea Robin. Ella esta mintiendo. Ese llanto es una mentira, ella me incito a hacer lo que hice. Ella me busco Robin...No se porqué hace esto, pero esta mintiendo. Nunca creí que iba a decir esto, pero ella es una zorra.- Le grito Speedy a Robin quien se reincorporo y saco su Bara Bo.

Robin saltó sobre él y le comenzo a dar golpes en el estómago. Speedy practicamente escupía sangre.

_**.Ira.**_

-No te atrevas jamás a llamar a Raven de esa manera...- Le dijo mientras le dió un golpe que lo hizo volar contra una pared.

-Robin esa zorra esta jugando contigo...-Dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Robin iba de nuevo hacia él, seguramente para empezar todo de nuevo.

-NO! Robin, basta por favor, no vale la pena. Vayamonos, por favor. Volvamos a la torre..-Lo detuve a Robin y le dije con mirada suplicante.

-Speedy no te acercarás a Raven nunca más. No eres más parte del equipo, no te quiero ver más...- Le grito a Speedy que aún seguía en el suelo malherido. _Esto mejor no puede estar...pero me dijo ¿Zorra?...Querido Speedy esto te lo has buscado por haber arruinado mis planes. Pero te juro que esto recién comienza para tí..._

Camine junto a Robin entre la gente que nos abrió paso. La gente que había visto la pelea estaba aterrada. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

-Robin, esa zorra esta mintiendo. Robin...!- Gritaba Speedy con esfuerzo. Robin lo ignoro y seguimos caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Subete!- Me dijo friamente mientras estabamos frente a su motocicleta. Le hice caso con un poco de fastidio.

Durante todo el camino a la torre no me hablo. _¿Estará enojado conmigo?_

Llegamos a la torre y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Era obvio, seguramente todos dormían, ya era más de medianoche.

-A tú habitación Raven tenemos que hablar...- _Bueno le hice caso durante el camino pero... ¿Quién se cree para darme ordenes?_

-Basta Robin ¿Porqué estás enojado conmigo? Después de todo yo debería de estarlo ¿o acaso no recuerdas que tu me estabas siguiendo..?- Le grite, pero él ni se inmuto. Me tomo de un brazo con fuerza y me llevo a mi habitación. Tecleo el código de seguridad y cerro la puerta. Con mi magia prendí las velas de mi habitación. Después de todo era la única iluminación que tenía.

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- Grite mientras mis ojos comenzaron a brillar. Ya está situación me estaba colmando la paciencia. Robin prácticamente no hablaba y me trataba como una maldita muñeca de trapo. _Ya esto es demasiado para soportar..._Robin jamás se hubiera comportado de esta manera..._A menos que este engañando a todos inclusive a mí...¿Podrá ser? y si lo hiciera ¿Qué busca...?_

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo Speedy?...Raven, ni se te ocurra mentirme...- _Bueno quizás si sea Robin...Después de todo se siente mal por haber golpeado a su querido amigo Speedy...No hay nada mejor definitivamente que ver a dos amigos pelear..._

-Te lo dije Robin. Nunca me gusto Speedy. Fuimos a dar una vuelta y me llevo a ese NightClub. Le dije que no había problema, no se...un poco de música no me iba a hacer daño pensé. Luego empezó a tomar, comenzo a decir incoherencias y se me tiro encima. ¿Dudas de mí?- Le pregunte mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Estaba enojado aún y no sabía porque...¿_En verdad estará celoso porque estaba con Speedy?..No, no puede ser..si fuera el Robin de esta mañana sería razonable pero no es...¿o es acaso porque tuvo que echar del equipo a Speedy?_ Me pregunte.

No entendía la reacción de Robin. _Por poco lo mata, no es que me hubiera importado pero...era tan extraño todo..._

_Quizás podría usar los celos de Robin más tarde..._

-Te creo Raven. Sabes, simplemente trata de no meterte en problemas..- Me dijo resignado. No tenía pruebas en contra mía. Sabía que el estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para haber visto lo que hacía debajo de la mesa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para haber visto que el que se me tiro propiamente dicho arriba, fue Speedy.

-Robin, lo lamento. Lamento que hayas tenido que echar del equipo a Speedy, por mi culpa. Si tu quieres, no hay problema con que se quede...- Le dije inocentemente. Me impresionaba lo cinica que podía llegar a ser. Al ver su expresión pude ver que había caído con mis palabras.

-No Raven, Speedy intento sobrepasarse contigo sin tu consentimiento. Era mi amigo, pero cuando te hizo eso dejo de serlo... y en cuanto a porque los seguí, es porque tenía un mal presentimiento. Creo que mis sospechas eran ciertas, ¿no crees?- Me dijo tomando mi hombro cariñosamente.

-Si eso creo Robin. Pero no lo hagas más. Creo que yo podía haber manejado a Speedy yo sola llegado al caso, no necesito que me sigas. Tu tienes una novia con quien estar, no quisiera que se ponga celosa porque sigues los paseos de otra. Ten en cuenta que soy su amiga, y Robin sinceramente les deseo lo mejor, no quisiera que por mi culpa haya problemas entre ustedes.- Le dije mientras evitaba el contacto con sus ojos._ Por supuesto, como yo querría que "mis amigos" se separaran por mi culpa..._

-Gracias Raven.Y no lo hare más, no te preocupes...-

-Bueno Robin, creo que tengo sueño, asi que si no te importa...-Le dije mientras abría la puerta con mis poderes.

-Si. Nos vemos en la mañana Raven...Duerme bien...-Me dijo ya una vez afuera en el pasillo.

-Si, Robin nos vemos mañana, gracias...creo.- Dije dandole una pequeña sonrisa y cerre la puerta. Cuando escuche los pasos de Robin cada vez más lejos lance un suspiro profundo.

-Al fin...Ahora, lo primordial. ¿Dónde estará el idiota?- Saque mi comunicador y me dispuse a rastrear el comunicador de Speedy. Tres cosas eran seguras.

*Speedy ahora me odia.

*Speedy esta herido vagando por las calles.

*Speedy es un gran peligro para mí si le cuenta a otros Titanes lo que paso esta noche.

La conclusión de todo esto era muy simple. Speedy esta noche tenía que desaparecer, desaparecer de este mundo.

Mi coartada era que yo estaba muy dólida porque Speedy esta noche había intentado sobrepasarse conmigo y por ende estaba en mi habitación durmiendo y tratando de olvidar esta noche. Así que nadie sospecharía que yo le hice algo a Speedy. Aparte...Soló tres personas saben lo que paso esta noche, Robin, Speedy y yo. Speedy iba a desaparecer, Robin lo había echado de los Titanes y dudo que le dijera a los demás lo que paso entre él y el arquero. Y después estaba yo, que obviamente no me iba a echar la soga al cuello.

Todo es perfecto. Speedy iba a desaparecer, después de todo me iba a cobrar todas las humillaciones que me había hecho hoy. Gracias a él, Robin volvió a la "normalidad" y gracias a él, todo mi plan se fue por la borda.

Mañana Speedy, solo será un Titán expulsado cuya ubicación es desconocida.

Reí sadicamente frente a mi espejo mientras me acomodaba la ropa. Mi comunicador empezó a sonar, indicandome que él Titán tan buscado por mí había sido encontrado.

-¿Zona norte de Jump City? ¿Qué haría Speedy en esos suburbios? En fin...el trabajo es el trabajo...-Desaparecí utilizando mis poderes. Era claro que no podía salir por la puerta principal de la Torre Titán. Esto había que hacerlo discretamente sin que nadie se enterará.

* * *

**En los suburbios de Jump City...**

- Debería estar por acá...-Murmure mientras caminaba por una calle desértica visiblemente peligrosa. J_ustamente, ya se porque le llaman los suburbios_. Estaba lleno de edificios abandonados, ese lugar era una madriguera de ladrones. _¿Qué hará Speedy en un lugar tan..?_

Alguien me tomo de mi brazo y me arrastro hacia un callejón. Al principio no ví su cara estaba muy oscuro...

-Bruja...- Me gritó.

-¿Speedy?- Dije un poco sorprendida.

-¿Comó te atreviste a mentir de esa manera? ¿Comó te atreviste a mentirle a Robin? Tú sabes muy bien que le mentiste Raven, ¿Qué pretendes maldita bruja?. Por tu culpa me echaron de los Titanes, ¿Qué pretendes viniendo trás de mí?- Me gritó fúrico mientras me apretaba fuertemente mi brazo. _Ja. ¡Qué buena pregunta Speedy!_

-Speedy, sinceramente nunca pense que iba a llegar el día en que alguien hiciera que me irrite tanto en un solo día. Desde que tu llegaste lo único que hiciste fue arruinar mis planes. Sí, te entrometíste en mi camino en el momento menos indicado. Me atacaste, atacaste a Robin y todos mis planes se arruinaron. Me ví obligada a volver a la patetica vida que tenía como Titán. ¿Te parece justo? Después para colmo, tú te atreviste a molestarme, en cada momento que tuviste la oportunidad y tratarme como si fuera una zorra. ¿Creíste que te iba a dejar pasar todo lo que me hiciste?- Dije acercandome peligrosamente hacia él. Él ni se inmuto.

-Sabía desde el comienzo que tú no eras Raven...-

-No Speedy, estás equivocado. Soy Raven, está Raven que ves ahora es la verdadera Raven. Tu siempre has conocido mi parte externa. Yo siempre tuve encima mío una máscara. Tu, me conociste con ella. Pero ya no más, por primera vez en mi vida he decidido que voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para tener todo lo que quiera, cuando quiera. Y tú, casanova, eres una piedra en mi camino. Una piedra sucia y pequeña que ahora mismo pienso hacer polvo...- Sin más que decir, con mis poderes lo envolví y lo tire contra una pared.

_Pobre Speedy, es una lástima que no tenga sus preciadas flechas para atacarme. Es una verdadera lástima, porque esto terminará muy rápido..._

- Speedy vamos defiendete...¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada sin tus flechas? Vamos pelea, si no me voy a aburrir...¿Y tú no quieres eso,no?- Reí al ver que al parecer el golpe que había recibido había sido muy fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su cabeza sangrara.

Aparecí junto a él, que estaba en el suelo.

-Vamos Speedy esto es aburrido..- Le dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano para que se levantará. La rechazo como esperaba.

-Raven, ya no me importa quién eres, has ido demasiado lejos.- Me propino un golpe en la mandibula. Mi boca comenzo a sangrar. Instintivamente puse mi mano sobre mi boca para parar la sangre.

Mi brazo estaba cubierto del líquido carmesí. Puse uno de mis dedos en mi boca.

-Delicioso.- Dije mientras tomaba el gusto de mi propia sangre en mi paladar.

-¡Estás enferma Raven!-

-Y tú estás muerto Speedy.- Dije mientras lo invitaba a que me atacará. Y asi lo hizo, me dió un golpe tán veloz que no tuve tiempo de evocar una barrera de protección. _Pero que está pasando con mis poderes... _Caí al suelo con estrepitosa fuerza._ Eso no fue lo esperado..._

-Qué pasa Raven..¿Cansada?- La voz de Speedy había cambiado, tenía confianza en si mismo de nuevo.

-Maldita sea Speedy, estuve todo el día recuperandome...Estoy cansada...-

-Entonces Raven ahora mismo vamos a la Torre Titán y le explicaras todo lo que realmente ha ocurrido a Robin...- Dijo mientras me tomaba de un brazo.

-No me hagas reír Speedy. ¿Piensas que dejaré que me lleves tan fácil?- Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar y estaba preparada para contra-atacar, pero Speedy salió volando frente a mí. Lo habían atacado._ ¿Pero qué..?_

_-¿_Peleas en el paraíso?- Dijo arrogantemente. Se dió vuelta y para mi sorpresa era...

-¿Red X?- Dije incrédula de lo que veía._¿Y qué hace este acá?_

-¿Me perdí de algo Titanes?- Dijo algo sorprendido al ver que tanto Speedy como yo estabamos heridos.

-¡No puede ser, soy un imán de inoportunos! Red X, estaba en el medio de algo importante...¿No puedes ir a hacer algo mejor?- Dije y vi que Speedy se estaba levantando lentamente de entre los escombros..

-Escucha, tengo que deshacerme de ese insecto ahora. ¡Vete de aquí!- Dije algo agitada. Fue un día muy pesado y no había descansado lo suficiente, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente. Levante mi mano y forme una bola de energía, estaba dispuesta a arrojarsela a Speedy pero..

-Hey! Espera...¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres matarlo?- Me dijo mientras detuvo mi brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fallara.

-Dime una cosa ¿Desde cuando tú eres un defensor de inocentes?..Agrr..Sabía que este lugar era un nido de mendigos ládrones...Como verás es obvio que quiero terminar con él..- Dije totalmente molesta.

-¿Qué? Tú eres una Titán...¿Comó se te ocurre hacer eso?- _Otro sentimental más con el que tengo que lidiar...¡Por amor de dios, qué hice para merecer esto..!_

-Soy una Titán, pero este maldito se entrometió en mis planes y es una larga historia. Haz como que no has visto nada y sigue con tu maldita vida...- Demasiado tarde cuando dije la última palabra vi hacia donde estaba Speedy y ...había desaparecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?- Grite en la desesperación. _No puede ser..._Me puse totalmente pálida. Corrí hacia la calle para ver si podía verlo...

-¡Nada...!- Me deje caer en el suelo de rodillas. Estaba pálida y mi cuerpo se había congelado.

-Si Speedy va hacia los Titanes estoy acabada, terminare en un maldito calabozo de una prisión o peor aún en ... el asilo de Arkham...- Suspire. Sentí que mi cuerpo me pesaba...me pesaba bastante. Luego vi borroso y después todo se volvió negro otra vez. Otra vez, en el día...

* * *

**10:00 a.m.**

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dije mientras abrí mis ojos lentamente. Estaba sobre una cama. Más precisamente en mi cama.

-¿Mi habitación? ¿Pero como llegue aquí...?- Dije mientras me levantaba para ver que ya era de día. Junto a mi cama estaba mi mesa donde había una pequeña nota.

**Espero verte pronto y que me des una explicación de todo esto.**

**X**

-¿Qué?¿Red X? Pero que pretende ese ladrón...No entiendo..Y ahora...¿Qué hago? Tengo que encontrar a Speedy antes que...- Alguien toco mi puerta. _Dios mio y ahora que hago... _No sabía si abrir la puerta y enfrentarme a la realidad o mantenerme aquí en el resguardo de mi habitación. ¿_Si, Speedy ya les aviso...? ¿Qué hago...? ¿Qué excusa tengo para defenderme..? No, si Speedy hubiera hablado probablemente mi puerta ya hubiera sido echada abajo...Si, es verdad..Calma Raven, calma Raven...Abre la puerta..._

_-_¿Si?- Dije tratando de sonar calmada. Pero falle horrorosamente. Estaba segura que lucía horrible después de la pelea de ayer aparte..._Ay, dios donde esta esa estúpida capa cuando se la necesita...me hubiera venido bien la capa en este momento._

_-_Raven, te quería preguntar si vienes al desayuno, ya sabes es tarde y tú normalmente te levantas temprano...Espera ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Robin sorprendido mientras tocaba mi mejilla. Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que olvide que Speedy me había golpeado la mandíbula la noche anterior...Claro, no sangraba, porque alguien se tomo la molestia de limpiar la herida, pero seguro había un gran hematoma, gentiliza del desaparecido arquero que se me había escapado de entre mis manos..._ Ahora ¿Qué le digo?_

_-Ehhhh_...Tuve un mal sueño Robin. Las cosas comenzaron a levitar y salí un poco lastimada. Después de eso quise curarme y debido a que ayer mis poderes fueron usados de manera exorbitante, al parecer se agotaron y bueno creo que ahora que ya he descansado, no voy a tener problemas en curarme...- Dije lo más convincentemente posible.

* * *

**Robin POV( Richard Grayson)**

_¿Tan estúpido me cree? Conozco más de estás cosas, más de lo que ella se imagina..y esto no es normal. Esto es un golpe claramente... Raven al parecer no fue a dormir y tuvo una pelea nocturna..Pero ¿Con quién?_

_-_ ¿Sueño?- Le pregunte desconfiadamente.

-Si. Por favor,no me hagas preguntas de ello. Es algo que simplemente, no quiero recordar..- Me dijo ásperamente.

-Lo que tú digas Raven. Te espero abajo para el desayuno.- Dije cortantemente. _Ya me tiene cansado con todas sus mentiras. Esta bien por mí si no me quiere decir que le paso...Pero de algo estoy seguro, nos esta mintiendo a todos..._Ella cerró su puerta y yo camine por el pasillo rumbo a mi habitación.

-...Zorra...- Suspire y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

-...Veremos quien termina ganando...-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ojala que haya estado mejor que el cap. anterior estoy intentando como puedo de ponerle más jugo a la historia pero definitivamente voy a hacer un trabajo mejor despues del miércoles, a la tarde, cuando ya haya rendido mi último examen XD

**¿Qué ocultará Robin?**

**¿Qué planes tendrá Robin bajo la manga para con Raven?**

**¿Qué buscará Red X en todo esto?**

**¿Dónde estará Speedy?**

**¿Cómo recuperará los brazaletes?**

Gracias por leer los caps...Reviews pliz!

Viva el bicentenario! 200 años! XD Perdón lo tenía que decir... =P

**PD: **Jeje..Si pueden tengan en cuenta las citas que dejo al principio de cada cap... =D


	6. Capitulo VI: A sangre fría

**Hola a todos. Bueno esta semana fue de buenas noticias y de malas noticias para mí. Pasaron muchas cosas y por eso me tarde algo más en escribir este cap. Aparte este cap es diferente a los demás. Lo hice dos veces XD...La verdad que tuve un bloqueo...Ya tenía planeado que hacer pero después comence a pensar en que quizás no era tan buena idea y bue en fin, cambie casi todo el cap..Así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Antes que nada debo aclarar que este cap es diferente porque es algo "escabroso" y bue va irse alguien, al otro mundo ¿Adivinan quién? Bueno cuando lean este cap. probablemente se van a dar cuenta que hablo mucho de la vida de esta persona. Es que bue considere necesario que la mayor parte del cap se base en "él" ya que iba a morir. Asi que disculpen igual al final del cap voy a hacer las pertinentes aclaraciones por sis las dudas.. =D**

**Gracias por los reviews..! ** (Y si se pueden más serán bien recibidos, es decir, tanta gente lee el fic..y tan pocos dejan reviews..No es justo..Por favor tomense las molestia si les agrada el cap por favor...o si tienen alguna queja tambien avisen..! =) ..Eso si, sin quejas acerca del Rob/Rae, ahorrenselas porque la pareja esta definida...Bueno digo si nos les gusta el Rob/Rae no se tomen las molestias de leer el fic y listo...(uy eso sonó muy Raven XD)

**Blindmaster: **Hola! Mil gracias por el review la verdad que si totalmente se que Speedy es inteligente pero espero que sepas entender este cap. =) Perdon por lo que le voy a hacer a Speedy! Creo que es necesario para la trama del fic. Igual totalmente Red X es un genio...y si definitivamente sabemos quien esta detrás de la máscara y por eso el va a jugar un rol muy importante en el fic (lo prometo!) Espero que te guste este cap. y gracias por la corrección ya lo chequeé y lo corregí =D En este probablemente encuentres algun que otro error que se me alla pasado por alto. =( soy muy mala a veces..acostumbro a escribir rápido y leo rápido así que hay cosas que se me pasan =( ...Gracias y la verdad que me gustaría saber tu apreciación acerca de este cap. que es muy extraño. Tuve que investigar acerca de la vida de Speedy...busque algo de los comic y me pareció interesante. Decime que te parece el cap. please! Besos! =D

**Princesa de hielo: **God! Creo que cuando leí tu review no pude evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se siente tan bien recibir reviews asi...tan bien...La verdad que si, totalmente, como veras, en el cap. anterior intente con mucho esfuerzo complacer a las demandas de los lectores jeje..Y me da mucha alegría que halla provocado el suspenso que tanto quería en ustedes..Ojala con este cap haga lo mismo..y espero que este logre el mismo efecto en tí... =D...mmm..¿Qué estoy tramando? mmm..Algo no muy bueno para uno de los personajes como veras en este cap. jajaja (risa sádica)...Como costoo este cap dios..cuando lo leas vas a ver porque... =) Saludos y espero con muchas ansias tu prox. review! =)

**Misa-misa:** Qué bueno que nos guste lo mismo! Bueno desde ya te aviso que este cap esta escrito de una manera algo especial. Trate de ponerme en la personalidad de una persona tan fría como Light Yagami. Vas a ver que Raven va a comportarse de manera algo "especial"...jeje..Espero que te guste este cap.! La verdad que espero no decepcionarte..y gracias por tus reviews, la verdad que reviews como los tuyos me alegran el día.. =D

**Deestiny: **Jaja eso de no poder dejar de actualizar una historia para ver si subieron otro cap me pasa muy muy seguido...Pero la verdad que es una gran alegría para mi saber que te gusta tanto mi fic...La verdad que me pones muy contenta =D... Con respecto a Robin..y bue será un misterio hasta un poco más adelante..antes tiene que aparecer en escena alguien...Después de que aparezca esa persona..probablemente el mismo fic te va a responder la pregunta..Te lo prometo va a ser pronto..Aunque de hora en más voy a ir poniendo pistas como para que saquen conclusiones... (Eso si perdonen si lo hago muuy "bipolar" XD no es mi intención) Espero que te guste este cap como el anterior...La verdad que este es "especial"..Acá vas a ver de lo que Raven es capaz... =D...Saludos! Y disfruta el cap. Por cierto deje un link en mi profile de una canción que fue la "inspiración" de mi fic..Es de una novela que estan pasando aca nueva...Si podes date una vuelta por mi profile.. =D

**Miss Strawberry: **Si totalmente, se que es muy molesto que Robin siga con Starfire...es más creo que este cap te va a resultar de lo más irritante, con decirte que a mí me costo escribirlo. La verdad que la primera parte del cap casi me enfermo escribirla. Ya vas a ver porque...pero eso si con respecto al otro problemita creo que al final del cap vas a ver que Raven le encontro una solucion =D (Risa sadica)...Sep..La verdad que espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.. =D..Y si...algo de Tragedia nunca viene mal =D...=O...

Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews..Espero recibir más y bueno disfruten el cap.!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VI: "A sangre fría"**

**28 de mayo del 2010**

La **frialdad** es, en el hombre destinado al mando, la más preciosa cualidad.

**Napoleón**

* * *

**Cuatro días después...**

******Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Decidí salir de mi habitación después de estar durante días, casi totalmente encerrada.

Al día siguiente de la pelea entre Speedy y Robin, el Chico Maravilla misteriosamente le comunico al resto que Speedy se había ido porque tenía que visitar a su familia y que era importante. ¿Gracioso,no? Eso es lo que pense.

Cuando dió esa estupida excusa sobre su desaparición en la Torre Titán, me causo tanta gracia que no pude soporte estar en la pequeña reunión que Robin había hecho y me fui a mi habitación. Era tan estupida la idea de Robin que pense que sería increíble si alguien creía eso. Para mi sorpresa, todos le habían creído. Obvio Starfire y el Chico Bestia eran fáciles de convencer...¿Pero el robot? y después pense...Robin es el líder de todos los Titanes ¿Porqué no le iban a creer?

Esa estúpida excusa de Robin a pesar de ser patética en todo el sentido de la palabra me era útil, me era útil para que ninguno de los otros Titanes sospechara acerca de mi pelea con el arquero. Ahora mi pregunta era..._¿Porqué Robin no había dicho nada de lo que paso? _Era algo que sin dudas le quería preguntar pero por obvias razones no quería hablar más con Robin acerca de Speedy.

Leí sobre hechizos para encontrar a una persona. Pero no encontre nada útil. Me torture pensando cual sería la mejor manera de recuperar los brazaletes. Pero, no sabía, no sabía que hacer. Con Speedy suelto convertido en una intermitente amenaza era muy díficil moverse con total libertad. Tenía que encontrarlo y deshacerme de él. Era simple como eso.

Tenía muchos problemas. La desaparición de Speedy, la aparición de Red X y sobretodo la desconfianza que generaba en Robin. Los últimos días las pocas veces que lo ví me trato con total indiferencia. No me evadía, pero comenzaba a sospechar que desconfiaba de mí. Note que a mi pesar no se había creído como esperaba mi actuación esa noche con Speedy...

_Es obvio...No puedo hacer esto sola..._Necesitaba ayuda, y como dije, si Robin no estaba conmigo, iba a verme en la obligación de encontrar a alguien más. _¿Pero quién?_

Salí de mi habitación haciendo gala de mi nuevo uniforme. Muy diferente al que tenía, era un corsé negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi figura dejando al descubierto mis hombros. En la parte de abajo tenía unos pantalones del mismo color de cuero bastante flexibles, aunque lo suficientemente ajustados como para poder ser considerados como una segunda piel. Por otro lado llevaba puesto unas botas con un taco no muy alto para no tener problemas en las peleas. Como pequeño detalle llevaba puesto como complemento de mi nuevo uniforme, un muy simple collar con una piedra amatista que combinaba con mis ojos.

A simple vista me veía a mi misma muy simple, quizás más de lo que hubiera querido, pero bueno lo importante era que tenía el efecto en los hombres que quería. _Obviamente me veo mejor que Starfire..._

**_.Vanidad._**

Entre con tranquilidad a la sala, ya después de unos días todos los miembros del equipo se acostumbraron a mi nueva "persona". Aunque no podía evitar reír al recordar la primera vez que Robin me había visto. Estabamos todos juntos cuando yo salí en todo mi esplendor. Podría casi jurar que le era sumamente díficil evitar mirarme y de alguna manera "comerme con los ojos", aunque lo hizo, evito quedarse viendome porque no quería buscarse problemas con Starfire, quien con sus dieciocho años había dejado de ser una adolescente ingenua como lo solía ser.

Al principio cuando uno conoce a Starfire sabe que es una chica muy amable y como diría cualquiera "buena". Yo diría que es tan buena que me enferma. Pero a pesar de eso sabía muy bien que habían pocas cosas que podían hacer que Starfire no sea la chica tan inocente que conocíamos todos. Y una de esas cosas o quizás la única que lograba ese efecto en ella era él. Era Robin.

Con el paso del tiempo me pude dar cuenta que Starfire obviamente lo amaba, pero también había notado que era una persona de lo más posesiva. En mi opinión no necesitaba serlo, digo, el imbécil estaba enamorado de ella, por lo visto. _No se pero por una extraña razón pienso que los celos de Starfire que tiene para con Robin van a terminar siendo su fin...Robin es su punto débil, alguna vez, en algún momento "alguien" va a tomar ventaja de ello...Si Robin la dejara por alguien más se que sería su fin... _Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios con el pensamiento.

Vi bien a mi alrededor. Eran las seis de la tarde. El robot estaba con el elfo jugando como era de costumbre y Starfire estaba junto con Robin en el sofá.

_Como es de costumbre ...dios los cría y luego los amontona. _Me comencé a hacer mi té. Herví el agua y acelere el proceso con un poco de magia. Luego ví algo que me tomo de sorpresa. Algo que no pense que iba a ver nunca frente a mis ojos. Starfire y Robin estaban besandose. No timidamente, no, eso no me hubiera llamado la atención tanto. Porque antes ya los había visto, desde el maldito viaje a Tokio.

Pero esto era increíble, los dos se estaban...¡Dios estaban prácticamente haciéndolo en el sofá frente a mí! _¿Pero como se atreven a hacer esto? ..._

Sentía que la ira se apoderaba de mí y vi en mis manos energía negra fluir. Luego Starfire se levanto y le dijo...

-Amigo Robin vamos a mi habitación, por favor, me encantaría que sigamos allí...- Dijo con fingida inocencia la muy zorra. Ya estaba teniendo la pequeña sospecha de que esta maldita zorra lo dijo frente a mí al propósito. Es decir, entro aquí y estos dos hacen esta escenita. _Y aparte que sigamos... ¿Qué?..._

La energía que comenzaba a emanar de mis manos era cada vez mayor y ya me estaba temiendo de que no iba a poder frenarme. Quería matarlos. _Pero como Robin se atreve a hacerme esto! _Me llenaba de rabia. Detestaba estar en la Torre de los Titanes y ver este tipo de cosas.

-Hey Rob no la hagas esperar...-Note que Robin me miraba y luego me dió vuelta la cara cuando Cyborg le grito esa estupidez entre risas. ¿_No la hagas esperar? ¿Me perdí de algo?_ Ya estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza.

Starfire se puso colorada ante el comentario y el Chico Bestia se comenzó a reír. Yo levante una ceja. ¿Era acaso la única de aquí que no sabía lo que pasaba? Igual algo dentro mío me decía que era mejor no saberlo...

-¿Heyy Raven te has enterado de lo que andan haciendo estos dos..?- Mire a Starfire que estaba roja de la verguenza y Robin...¿Se estaba riendo? Mire de nuevo a Chico Bestia y no le respondí nada. Tomo mi silencio como un gesto para que continue con su historia a mi pesar...

-Así lo pense Rae. Bueno Cy y yo que estamos cerca de la habitación de Star y bueno solo te diremos que ayer por la noche no pudimos dormir bien...- _Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, no definitivamente no me lo esperaba...¿Tenía un plan?...Al infierno con el plan Raven, creo que a los Titanes les llego la hora.. NO, calma..calma.._Mire a Robin nuevamente, esta vez si pude ver una sonrisa con malicia dirigida hacia mi. _¿Quiere que lo mate acaso?_

_-_Fantástico...-Dije con sarcasmo.

-Bueno ya tengo mi té, creo que me voy...- Y así me fui caminando lentamente de la sala ignorando a todos. Hice como si fuera que no hubiera escuchado a nadie. Era preferible hacerlo antes de enojarme y enceguecerme. Probablemente hubiera hecho una estupidez. Pero me era imposible sentirme tranquila después de haber escuchado eso. Era imposible. Camine más rápidamente hacia mi habitación necesitaba llegar rápido y descargar toda la ira que sentía que me estaba matando.

Una vez en mi habitación cerre la puerta con violencia y respire agitadamente.

-¿Por-qué?- Grite y tome con mis propias manos una de mis lámparas y como impulso comence a golpear la lámpara contra uno de mis muebles. Lo golpee una y otra vez hasta que no quedo ni vestigios de esa antigüedad que tenía. Mis poderes comenzaron a hacer las cosas volar, tome una de las fotos con los Titanes, la ví cuidadosamente. Estábamos todos. Estaban delante mío Robin y Starfire abrazados. Juntos.

Tire el portaretratos por la ventana. No quería saber más nada de ninguno de ellos. Ya me estaba cansando. Ese malnacido de Speedy tenía que aparecer así podría de una vez salir de este aprieto. _¿Pero como encontrarlo?_

_-_Un momento cuando Speedy huyó esa noche estaba muy malherido. Tan malherido estaba, que me sorprende que se haya podido escapar. Probablemente, utilizo sus últimas fuerzas..pero ahí esta Raven. Esa es la clave, al estar tan seriamente herido, si o si tuvo que haber recibido primeros auxilios de alguien, de lo contrario en este momento estaría muerto. Él no estaba en su uniforme de Titán, estaba de civil. Por lo tanto, cabe la posibilidad de que haya terminado en algún hospital de la ciudad...- Dije pensando en voz alta. Mire hacia mi alrededor donde solo se podía ver destrucción y segui atando cabos.

- Si es así, los lugares donde podría estar Speedy son quince. En toda Jump City hay un total de quince hospitales, sin contar que deben haber al menos un centenar de consultorios médicos privados. Parece difícil la búsqueda pero sabemos que toda persona que aparece repentinamente herido ya sea en una consultorio privado o en un hospital son colocados en una base de datos del departamento de policía. Si no les hubiera dado el nombre, con más razón debería aparecer en la base de datos. Y soy una titan así que en la torre tenemos acceso a esa base.-

-Es cuestión de buscar alguien que haya entrado a algún hospital, el lunes por la noche con las características de Speedy. Todo es más simple de lo que pensaba. No es necesario que utilice la computadora de la sala. Puedo ir al cuarto de evidencias y buscar ahí. Esto es demasiado fácil, era simplemente cuestión de atar cabos...soy demasiado inteligente..- Sonreí con malicia ante mi triunfo y me teletransporte al cuarto de evidencias.

* * *

Una vez en el cuarto de evidencias, con mis poderes en la total oscuridad encendí el computador.

Pedía una clave, que como casi todo Titán la sabía. Después de todo, como héroes, teníamos todos los Titanes un rango superior al de cualquier simple policía.

Fue bastante fácil encontrar la base de datos. Filtre la búsqueda de manera que solo me aparecieran los ingresos a todo hospital en situación sospechosa el día lunes pasado. Aparecieron veinticinco nombres, los cuales diez eran de mujeres. Así que hubieron diez descartes. De los quince restantes solo ocho estaban en la franja de edad de Speedy y solo uno tenía ese cabello rojizo tan especial que lo distinguía.

-Tiene que ser él. Veamos el informe...-Clickeé para ver el informe del hospital donde estaba. Al parecer este hombre había sido identificado como...

-¿Roy Harper?- _Así que ese es su verdadero nombre...Interesante...Veamos. _Ingreso el lunes, con serias incisiones en su parte pectoral y con sangrado. Se encuentra en terapia intensiva. Su hora de ingreso al hospital fue precisamente el lunes a las 2:15 am. _Veamos, Hospital ´Summerfield´...Justamente esta a tan solo diez cuadras de donde peleamos.._

-Tiene que ser él...Al fin te encontre..- Dije mientras una sonrisa de felicidad y alivió se me escapo ...y suspire profundamente.

-¿A quién encontraste?- Preguntó Robin que encendió las luces del cuarto. Con mis poderes la computadora estalló.

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí?- Pregunté algo irritada ante la sorpresa.

-Lo suficiente como para escuchar que encontraste algo ¿Qué es?- Me pregunto nuevamente.

-Pensé que estarías divirtiéndote, Chico Maravilla. Ve a divertirte con "Star" y déjame tranquila en mis asuntos.-Le conteste con frivolidad.

-¿Celosa?- Me pregunto mientras veía la misma sonrisa maliciosa que tenía en la sala cuando Chico Bestia me contó acerca de su "acción nocturna". _¿Qué se piensa que le voy a hacer una escena de celos? Si piensa eso, que equivocado está..._

_-_ Me importan tres rábanos con quien te acuestas o con quien haces lo que sea..¡Por mi muérete!- Le conteste con violencia. Con más violencia de la que hubiera querido. Pero lo hice por impulso _¿Se entrometía en mi vida y encima tenía que aguantar que lo hiciera con esa perra en mis narices? Más tarde le voy a hacer recordar que conmigo no se juega..pero primero es lo primero...Mi primera prioridad ahora es tener una cita con mi querido "Roy Harper"..._

_-_No te atrevas a hablarme así...- Me dijo Robin mientras me tomaba de mi cuello con violencia._ ¿Me parece o me esta amenazando?. _De una patada en el estomago lo aleje de mí.

-¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo? Vete al infierno..-Le grite mientras desaparecí frente a él, sin animos de comenzar una pelea. Algo puedo decir con seguridad..._Este no es el Chico Maravilla que todos conocemos. De eso estoy segura.._

_

* * *

_Reaparecí en el Hospital donde supuestamente estaba ese cadáver en cuestión. Bueno, mejor dicho futuro cadáver.

-No me puedo aparecer en la habitación de repente...- Dije mientras pensaba la mejor manera de entrar sin ser descubierta. _Ya se...quizás si entro en la mente de Speedy pueda ver algo que me pueda servir... _

Me sente en posición de loto. Era cuestión de concentrarse, después de todo sabía que Speedy estaba dentro del hospital. SI definitivamente era cuestión de concentrarme y encontrar su aura. Me tarde unos cuantos segundos hasta encontrarlo. Al parecer, estaba durmiendo. Entre en su mente sin mucho esfuerzo, después de todo Speedy no era alguien precisamente dotado de magia para poner alguna barrera mental.

Imagenes de cuando se unió a los Titanes comenzaron a pasar frente a mí. Momentos en los cuales pasaba tiempo él con su equipo. _En fin pura basura..._

Luego algo me sorprendió. La imagen de una mujer apareció. Era..._La mujer gato.. Esa villana...__¿ Cómo se llamaba? No me acuerdo su nombre...peleamos contra ella... cuando peleamos contra la hermandad del mal. ¿Cheshire?. ¿La mujer con una máscara de gato y con un kimono? ¿Así que el arquerito tenía un romance con la villana? Quien lo iba a decir Speedy..._

Luego comenzaron a pasar imágenes de una muy pequeña niña a la que Speedy llamaba ¿Lian? ¿Speedy tenía una hija?_ ...¿Pero como puede ser? Es verdad Speedy tiene como veinte años ¿Pero... una hija?_

Luego paso una imagen, que al parecer era un amargo recuerdo para el arquerito...La niña estaba muerta. _Así que Speedy tenía una hija...Y murió muy pequeña..¿Y esa niña era también hija de esa villana? _Guau... ¡Quién lo iba a decir!

Después pasaron unas imagenes que me impactaron aún más.. Era Speedy inyectandose drogas...Al parecer poco después de la muerte de la niña.

Y después ví un recuerdo donde aparece Aqualad intentando ayudarlo...

-Bueno esto es suficiente...-Dije mientras volví a mi cuerpo normal. _Impresionante...Quién iba a decir que Speedy tuvo en algún momento una pequeña familia y que hasta tuvo problemas con drogas..¿Cheshire? En fin, ya se como voy a hacer para acabarlo..._

Con mis poderes cambie mi uniforme por un vestido color verde, tipo "kimono" japonés, debajo tenía unos pantalones negros ajustados y cambie mi pelo a color negro con un poco de magia que se iba a deshacer en un breve período de tiempo. _Perfecto..._

Entre al hospital y vi a una enfermera. Corrí a ella...

-Disculpe enfermera estoy buscando a un paciente. Se llama Roy Harper, yo soy su novia, _Jade*._ Hace unos días desapareció y creo que puede estar aquí. Por favor ayudeme...-Le dije desesperadamente a la enfermera fingiendo preocupación.

-Calmese señorita. Vayamos con el doctor que él sabe más que yo sobre los ingresos de los pacientes...- Me dijo la enfermera mientras me llevo a la zona de cuidados intensivos. Allí mismo en el pasillo había un doctor llenando unas formas.

-Doctor disculpe esta señorita dice que es novia de un supuesto paciente que se encuentra aquí llamado Roy Harper. ¿Puede ser que este paciente se encuentre aquí en este hospital?- El doctor me miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- Me pregunto el doctor.

-Mi nombre es Jade Nguyen, doctor. ¿Hay algún problema?- Le pregunte con inocencia.

-No señorita, es que el paciente ha recobrado el conocimiento hace muy poco tiempo y cuando se levanto me pidió estrictamente que le comunicáramos si alguien lo buscará, el nombre de la persona antes de dejar a esa persona pasar a verlo.- Me dijo mientras sentía que analizaba cada uno de mis gestos.

-Enfermera vaya a decirle al paciente del dormitorio 458 si conoce a la señorita Jade Nguyen.- Le dijo el doctor a la enfermera que sin dudar fue inmediatamente al dormitorio que le dijo ante la seriedad del doctor.

-Disculpe pero debe entender que simplemente estoy haciendo caso a la voluntad de mis pacientes. El paciente Roy Harper ha ingresado al hospital muy golpeado al parecer fue atacado por alguien salvajemente, pero él no nos dio más información.-

-Entiendo doctor, no se preocupe, que lo entiendo. Apreció su preocupación por él...-Le dije al doctor mientras con algo de fastidio espere a que la enfermera volviera.

Unos minutos después vi a la enfermera volver.

-Doctor, el paciente dice que no hay ningún tipo de problema con que la señorita Jade entre a su habitación. Dice que por favor quisiera que entre sola..- Le dijo la enfermera al doctor.

-Muy bien señorita el paciente está en el cuarto 458 ¿Quiere que la acompañen?- _Esto es más que perfecto...quiere que entre sola...definitivamente fue una gran idea hacerme pasar por esa mujercita...Al parecer, Speedy más allá de ser un casanova la ama..Que idiota... Al dejarme ir sola se firmo su sentencia de muerte. _Reí al pensar en la inminente muerte del arquero.

-No es necesario, gracias...-

Lentamente abrí la puerta de su habitación y rápidamente me puse de espaldas aprovechando la oscuridad. Intente que no viera mi rostro aún.

* * *

**Speedy POV (AKA Roy Harper) **

Cuando la enfermera me dijo que Jade Nguyen estaba aquí no lo pude creer. No podía creer que Cheshire estaba aquí. En ese momento mil preguntas se me cruzaron por la mente...Pero la primordial era ¿Cómo sabía que me había pasado? _Quizás ella me pueda ayudar a desenmascarar a Raven..._

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ella apareció. La reconocí por su largo cabello negro y su típica vestimenta, siempre color verde. No se dejo ver la cara, como era de costumbre. Ella siempre me dijo que no le gustaba que la vieran sin su máscara. _Pero si yo ya conozco cada facción de su cara..es extraño que se oculte. _Me daba la espalda.

-¿Cheshire? Escucha una de las Titanes, Raven me ha hecho esto. Esta loca, no se que le pasa pero esta manipulando a todos los demás Titanes..A Robin sobretodo y es muy peligrosa. Cheshire me tienes que ayudar...- Le dije todo lo que había pasado rápidamente. Sentía que no había tiempo que perder. Era necesario comunicarles a los Titanes sobre quien era realmente Raven. Esa bruja me intento matar a sangre fría, estaba engañando a todos.

De repente una energía negra rodeo el cuarto y mi cuerpo. No me dejaba hablar... _Un momento esa no es Cheshire..._

-¡Raven!-Se dió vuelta y me dejo ver su rostro. Era Raven que se reía sadicamente. _¿Pero cómo sabe ella acerca de Cheshire?_

_-_Speedy, finalmente te encontre. ¿Te creías que te iba a dejar escapar? Era cuestión de tiempo Speedy. Quien iba a decir que fuiste capaz de involucrarte con una villana.. Al parecer no somos muy diferentes ¿O si?- Me dijo maliciosamente la bruja mientras se acercaba a mí. Su cabello y su vestimenta eran iguales a los de Cheshire _¿Pero como sabe ella de...?_

_-_Callate maldita..¿Como sabes sobre ella..?- Le grite con furia. Estaba completamente expuesto. Las grandes heridas que me había provocado me mantenían aún inmóvil en la cama. Casi muero, con mis últimas fuerzas logre escapar de ella y llegue aquí. Pedí auxilio y después todo fue negro. Unas horas atrás me había levantado y ahora esto. Esta maldita me encontró y encima sabía todo esto. ¿_Cómo..?_ No podía dejar de preguntarme.

-Oh vamos Speedy ¿Te olvidas de mis poderes? No hay nada en tu mente que puede ser secreto para mí. Sólo se necesita un poco de concentración, el resto es pan comido. Bueno, dejémonos de charlas y vayamos al grano. Esta vez no me voy sin antes haberte liquidado arquerito...- Esto era una pesadilla, está si bien era Raven, era una maldita criminal. No había casi vestigios de la Raven que conocí años atrás. Era claro, me iba a matar y lo iba a gozar. Esa sonrisa cínica en su cara me lo decía.

-¡Muerete Zorra!- Le grite.

-Oh vamos Speedy grita todo lo que quieras. Todo este campo de energía que rodea la habitación evita que algo entre o salga de aquí. Eso implica el sonido. Así que aquí solo estamos tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece ese truco?- Me pregunto con sadismo mientras una jeringa estaba en sus manos.

-¡Estás enferma!..¿Qué es eso?- Le pregunte mientras se acercaba más a mí y sentía que la presión de su magia en mi cuerpo contra la cama era cada vez más fuerte. Estaba inmóvil.

-¿Esto Speedy? Bueno, esto es algo con lo que ya estás familiarizado...Acuerdate Speedy la paz que sentías cuando te inyectabas droga después de la muerte de tu hija, que por culpa tuya se murió..- Me dijo con crudeza y tranquilidad.

-¡Callate Raven! Tú no sabes nada acerca de mí... ¡Basta!- Le grite mientras luchaba contra su magia con fiereza. Tenía ganas de matarla, ella lo sabía y se reía. Me inyecto la jeringa sin mucho pensar. Hace mucho que no sentía esa sensación..

-¿Te agrada, no es cierto querido Speedy? Ves que puedo ser una persona muy considerada después de todo. Mira quiero que te vayas al otro mundo en paz querido Speedy. Se que te gusta esa sensación. Disfruta Speedy, iras a un mundo mejor. ¿Qué te mantiene en este mundo? Tú hija no esta, tu villana favorita o mejor dicho tu novia te odia, los titanes creeme que mucho no se preocuparon por tu desaparición, es más casi no hicieron muchas preguntas..¿No crees que te haría un favor al mandarte al otro mundo Speedy?- Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi oído como cual cobra que enreda a su presa. _Como puede estar pasando esto.._Pensaba sabiendo que mi fin se acercaba. Cada vez veía más y más borroso.

Estaba comenzando a pensar en cada una de las palabras de Raven. ¿Es verdad? Los Titanes no me buscaron, mi hija Lian ya no está más...Cheshire debe seguir odiandome.._¿Qué me mantiene en este mundo? _Todo se volvía más y más borroso..

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (Rachel Roth)**

Todo salía de maravilla. Matar a Speedy de buenas a primeras no hubiera tenido diversión. Pero hacerlo de esta manera...Era como el muy desgraciado se lo merecía. Después de todo su plan siempre fue el delatarme con los Titanes. Definitivamente era una piedra molesta que había que hacer polvo.

Pero primero quería que pida por su muerte. Con ayuda de la droga con que lo inyecte era cuestión de tiempo..

-No sigas más..-Me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla._ Por Dios, ¡Qué sentimental!...Humano típico, patético y débil..._

-Speedy pídemelo y te mandare con ella...- Le dije con voz seductora cerca de su oído.

-Matame Raven...Matame de una vez..-Me grito mientras lágrimas comenzaron a caer desconsoladamente. _Pa-te-ti-co, creo que le hago un favor al mundo.._

_-_Soy una niña buena Speedy y con gusto ayudare a un Titán, a un amigo..- Saque una daga de mi uniforme que había vuelto a ser mi normal corsé con mi pantalón negro y le enceste una puñalada en su estomago.

-Dame tus manos Speedy, por favor..-Tome sus manos y las envolví en la misma daga que lo estaba matando. Lágrimas seguían corriendo de sus mejillas y sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca. Quería decir algo..

-Te perdono Raven. Espero que vuelvas a la normalidad por el bien tuyo y el de todos...- Dijo con voz entre cortada mientras más sangre salía de su boca. Y con eso su vida se fue. Fueron sus últimas palabras. El aparato que estaba conectado a él, mostró que sus signos vitales se habían ido y la alarma del hospital comenzó a sonar...

-Y esa es mi señal de ida Speedy...Bye Bye precioso...-Le di un beso en la mejilla y me teletransporte al techo de un edificio de enfrente del hospital.

* * *

Me quede parada mientras el viento hacía que mi cabello volará. Una típica fría noche de otoño. Mire hacia abajo y la policía al parecer había llegado.

-Pobre Speedy...Como quién dice me debería agradecer, paso a mejor vida. Tanto sufrimiento en una persona no es nada bueno...-Dije pensando en voz alta mientras me disponía a volver a la torre.

Suspire. Mire hacia arriba. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Todo se veía muy claro ahora. Todo se veía perfectamente en su lugar. Al fin, la amenaza de Speedy había desaparecido y nadie nunca iba a saber lo que paso con él...

-Raven...- Me dijo alguien que cubrió mi boca con sus manos. No podía ver quien era, me apretaba fuertemente...Con un golpe me logre separar de él.

-¿Tú?-

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

Si, quizás hable mucho sobre Speedy..pero es que busque información de él y me pareció interesante para que Raven utilizara esa información a su beneficio personal XD

*Jade Nguyen_ es Cheshire. En el comic ella es una villana que se "enamora" de Speedy y el también de ella. Cheshire aparece en la serie de los Jovenes Titanes en el capitulo "Llamando a todos los Titanes" Cuando pelean con la hermandad del Mal. Es la chica que pelea con un kimono verde y tiene gran habilidad para el combate, sino me equivoco lleva una máscara de un gato. (Espero que se acuerden) Bueno en fin, en el comic, los dos tuvieron una relación muy apasionada y fruto de esa relación "prohibida" tuvieron una hija, Lian, quien murió siendo muy pequeña. Cheshire no dejo de ser una villana nunca, por eso al nacer su hija la dejo a manos de Speedy quien debía protegerla. A la muerte de Lian, Cheshire se enfurece con Speedy hechandole la culpa por no protegerla lo suficientemente bien y tienen una gran pelea. Speedy amaba Cheshire y ella a él, aunque el amor de la villana hacia a él siempre fue "especial" como el amor de madre a hija que tenía con Lian._

_**¿Quién será quien descubrió a Raven?**_

_**¿Podrá Raven alguna vez volver a la normalidad o sera demasiado tarde ya?**_

_**¿Qué trama Robin con todo lo que esta haciendo?**_

_**¿Cómo hará Raven para conseguir los brazaletes? **_

Reviews Please!

_PD: Perdon si el cap. fue algo trágico...y si me pase... XD_

**_PD: Ahhh me olvidaba...en mi profile pueden ver un link de una canción que esta en youtube..Es de una novela que da aca en mi país nueva...Bue ...digamos que la idea de este fic se me cruzo al escuchar esa canción..si tienen tiempo pasen por mi profile...y van a ver porque se me ocurrió este fic por esa canción XD...jaja..._**


	7. Capítulo VII: La alianza

Hiii! **Dejo una pequeña encuesta..Plizzz respondanla me sirve muchisimo, aunque sea brevemente...-**

***De casualidad ¿Vieron el link de la cancion inspiracion de este fic en mi profile? ¿Encaja con lo que transmite este fic,no?..jeje cuando escuche la canción lo primero que se me ocurrió fue en escribir algo XD...**

Ahora vayamos a la parte importante de la encuesta...

***De casualidad..¿Qué les parecen el Joker y Harley Quinn?..Digo, los conocen de otras series ¿?...**Es extraña mi pregunta lo se pero pliz es necesaria porque mi cabeza está maquinando una idea..XD

**Princesa de Hielo: **Hiii! Wowow una rápida actualización es esta porque ya tenía en mente hace bastante lo que iba a pasar en este capitulo..¿Sabes porqué? Porque el personaje que entra en escena lo amo! jaja y lo ame más aún después de haber averiguado más acerca de él en la Wikipedia...Cosas interesantes..que por cierto van a ser plasmadas fielmente en el fic...Por cierto todos los personajes "nuevos" que va a ser solo mencionados en este cap. Ej: "Thalia" existen realmente y cumplen el mismo papel acá en este fic que en la realidad.. =D...jajaja..Sepp debería ir a la carcel , ¿No? Sabes despues de hacer averiguaciones me dí cuenta que en el universo de los Teen titans, en el de Batman y en el de todos los de comic "Marvel" note que los villanos que matan a más de uno es verdad terminan en el llamese, Asilo de Arkham o un en la prisión...pero eso si..¡No duran ni dos entregas encerrados! jajaja...Aparte era necesario que Rae haga esto...Para mi deleite y por su puesto para alimentar aún mas la trama del fic... Jejeje después de leer tu review leí los primeros caps del fic...y no se si exagero con esto pero..¡Me horrorice!..un poco..XD..

Espero que te guste el cap y bue que por favor, des una respuesta a la pregunta de la "encuesta"

**Misa-Misa: **Gracias para mí es un halago que me hayas dicho que transmite la frialdad que tanto buscaba en el capitulo anterior! jeje..¡me siento re happy happy! Bue en este cap lo podemos llamar como "un giro de 360°" a comparación del anterior...porque si las cosas estaban a 0° C. antes ahora suben a 40° C. =O...Sep...Espero que lo disfrutes..jeje..intente hacer en una parte a Raven algo "juguetona" como Misa-Misa jeje..fue muy divertido hacerlo y no te voy a decir con quien es juguetona...=)...Eso te dejo que lo averigues cuando leas el cap =D...Gracias Misa-Misaa!

**Deeestiny: **jajaja...Siiiii lo matooo y lo re matooo!Volví a leer el cap. y me gusto como quedo...Sii, lo hice para que a ustedes mis estimados lectores no les quede ninguna duda que Raven realmente cambio...Si no lo hubiera hecho ustedes quizás hubieran pensado que en cualquier momento volvía a ser la Raven de antes...asi que reconfirme su cambio con lo que hice..ese era mi punto... =) Y siii buena ahii...Ojala no me este volviendo predecible..pero si es Red X como veras unos renglones más abajo pero hice un esfuerzo para que lo que sigue no te sea tan claro jeje..(Risa malefica)..En cuanto a Raven, Speedy, Red X, Robin, Starfire..todos es tan basados totalmente en la realidad de los comic...es decir, Raven se comporto al igual que esta Raven llegado el momento...Speedy también en la realidad quedo abatido después de perder a su hija...y bueno Robin, en el comic nunca fue ningún santo, es verdad, es un heroé y sus ideales son como mandamientos para él pero siempre tuvo su lado de "casanova" siempre..nunca lo oculto..y siempre mostro ser un tanto desequilibrado en cuanto a sus sentimientos...Era como que habían dos personas en él, que se oponían...Se veía eso..Es decir, cuando él salía con Star besaba a Raven, tuvo "affairs" con Batgirl como es sabido, con una tal Catalina y muchas otras más...Era algo "mujeriego" es más con esta tal Catalina tuvo un encuentro en un techo en un edificio nada "profesional" si sabes a lo que me refiero XD..Así que en este fic intente dar una explicación de lo que a este Womanicer se le pasa por la cabeza XD

**Miss Strawberry: **jajaja..Tu review me saco una sonrisa instantánea! ¡Fue muy muy directo! Y ¿sabes que es lo peor? Qué creo que con este cap vas a odiarla aún más..Soy mala, muy mala jaja..lo hago al propósito, quizás para justificar algo que le vaya a hacer a la "queridita" en proximos caps.. jaja /Risa maléfica/ Espero tu review, enserio...Y pliz si podes contesta la little encuesta de arriba.. ¿si? Grax!

**Shasad Naoko: **Heyy la verdad me siento muy contenta de haber atraído a nuevos reviewers a mi fic..Muchisimas gracias..! =D jeje..respecto a Robin...Bueno digamos que este cap va dedicado a vos...Leí tu review y la verdad que si ya era hora de que aclare más lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del Petirrojo..Quizás aún cuando leas todo el cap todavía no se sepa claramente que anda pasando dentro de su cabeza..porque creo que el todavía no lo sabe aún..aunque en el prox que ya lo estoy pensando voy a trabajar más en eso...jeje..Espero que te guste este cap y dejes un review..porque me sirven muchisimooo...Me van guiando, me oriento más leyendolos..de hecho siempre hago los capitulos en base a los reviews..=D...De casualidad viste el link en mi profile donde dejo la canción inspiración de este fic?..Jejeje...Quizás si lo escuchas entiendas un poco más lo que se me esta cruzando por la cabeza..jeje.. =D Salu2!

**Marinite the white Dragon: **Adore tu review largoo! La verdad que esperaba algo como eso hace ratoo! Amo que este fic sea leído y más aún que les guste! =D Se siente super..Me encantaron tus teorías...enserioo! Tu review fue indispensable para este cap..y si algunas de tus teorías eran algo ciertas pero mi gran plan de este fic va a ser..intentar sorprenderte =) Y eso si...Este cap finalmente voy a poner a Robin en escena como se merecía desde hace rato..Voy a mostrar finalmente que le esta pasando en su mente ..("Sera bipolar? =O" ) jeje...Jacob Blackk!Creo que estamos en la misma sintonía..No leí los libros pero mis amigas siempre insistieron en que vaya a ver las peliculas, la primera me gusto..me gusta la tension "amorosa" entre dos seres diferentes pero la segunda fue fe-no-me-nal..porque estaba ese Adonis en escena! jaja..Es decir, miremos a Cullen cuando sale sin nada a la luz en Volterra y comparemoslo con el precioso lobezno..I mean he is handsome! Cuando estreno Luna Nueva con mis amigas fuimos las primeras en salir de la escuela y corrimos ese Jueves al Cine y no me olvido más...los gritos de las chicas cuando aparecio Jayy! jaja...Me acuerdo que le decían "el macho latino" jajaa...Re graciosoo...En fin espero tu review..y una respuesta a la encuesta de arriba..Si podes lee el comentario que le deje a "Deestiny" más arriba, hablo más acerca de Robin y sus desfazajes sentimentales..

**Mel-Raven: **Te respondo el review del cap 5 que lo mandaste ayer..Bueno, no puedo dejar de decir que tus reviews son musica para mis oídos..jeje Si lo de "Zorra" lo utilizo más que nada porque es como una "ofensa" o "Agresion" más universal. Podría usar palabras mas "fuertes", pero los insultos y ofensas dependen mucho del país donde se digan..Igual lo de "zorra" me parece gracioso..jaja..Con respecto al cambio de Robin o mejor dicho "a la bipolaridad del Robin actual" en este cap recien voy a empezar a revelar los misterios de la mente del Chico Maravilla..Jejeje..graciasss!Al final en el examen me fue bien..ya me dieron la nota y todo..gracias por acordartee! =D Espero tus reviews que me causan mucha alegría y por cierto..veremos como Rae mejora sus habilidades actorales en los siguientes caps =O...Besoo!

**Bueno al fin...Aca esta el cap. espero que lo disfruten..y bue ANIMENSE y dejen reviews plizz me hacen felizz y me ayudan sobretodo a escribir..! =D**

**-Beware!** Este cap. tiene pequeñas escenitas subidas de temperatura XD..Pequeñas nada muy serio, pero necesario...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VII: "La alianza"**

**29 de mayo del 2010**

"La belleza exterior no es más que el encanto de un instante. La apariencia

del cuerpo no siempre es el reflejo del alma..."

George Sand

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

-Raven, veo que finalmente lo lograste, pero trata de no olvidar esto la próxima vez...-Me dijo Red X con un tono juguetón debajo de esa máscara, mientras me tiro encima mío a un inconsciente Aqualad. Me lo tiro encima como si fuera un paquete y me pesaba y me caí prácticamente junto con él. _¿Pero qué significa esto?_

_-¿_Qué le hiciste X?..- Le pregunte mientras comencé a ver con más cuidado el estado de Aqualad. Él no tenía pulso. _Un momento no tiene pulso, ¡Está muerto!..._Mi cuerpo se congelo ante el pensamiento. Probablemente estaba aún más pálida de lo normal. Todo fue muy repentino.

-¡Contesta! ¿Qué le has hecho?- Le grite, quizás porque estaba en peligro. Si un Titán aparecía en este momento probablemente me echarían la culpa de lo que sucedio con Aqualad. _Pero aún no entiendo porque hizo esto... _Gire el cuerpo de Aqualad que aún estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Y lo que vi, me dejo con la boca abierta. Él tenía un corte profundo en su cuello. Lo toque...Mis manos se mancharon con sangre.

Me limpie las manos con mi uniforme y me levante con furia ante el espanto que me provoco esto._No hay razón para que Red X mate a Aqualad..._

-Maldita sea no te quedes callado y contesta.¿Porqué hiciste esto?- Le grite mientras lo empuje con fuerza hacia atrás.

-¡Cálmate Raven! Deberías agradecerme. Te hice un favor...- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Lo mataste imbécil. ¿Qué favor me hiciste con hacer eso?- Le grite nuevamente. Me estaba volviendo loca...Tenía tanto la sangre de Speedy y de Aqualad ahora en mis manos. Esto se estaba poniendo peligroso para mí y encima de todo Red X era testigo de lo que le hice a Speedy. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco...

Red X me tomo de mi brazo para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando. Y lo mire con rabia...

-¿Puedes callarte y escuchar primero? Al parecer no eres tan lista como crees preciosa. Ese titan te vio mientras comenzaste a meditar y entraste en estado de trance. Luego vio como cambiaste tu imagen y te siguió hasta que entraste al hospital donde estaba Speedy...él al parecer sabía que ese idiota estaba internado allí y sabía que tu ibas a hacer algo no muy lindo con su amigo...entonces decidió llamar a los titanes con su comunicador. Simplemente te ayude. Deberías agradecer...- Me dijo con rudeza.

-¡Pero matarlo! ¿Cómo te atreviste a matarlo?- Le grite mientras libre mi brazo de su apretón.

-Tú creo que no estas en posición de hablarme de ética y moral Raven... ¿No crees?. Hice lo que un Titan hubiera hecho. Supongo que no es ningún crimen...después de todo los titanes son los chicos buenos y hay que seguir sus ejemplos ¿No es así Rae-Rae?- Me pregunto con un sarcasmo despiadado.

-¿Porqué me ayudas Red X? ¿Qué buscas de mí?- Le pregunte con tranquilidad. No había porque comenzar una pelea por lo que me había dicho. Tenía razón, yo mate a Speedy y no era precisamente la madre Teresa como para tener la libertad de andar haciendo juicios de valores a alguien y menos a él...

Lo mire con insistencia, exigiéndole una respuesta. _Nadie hace algo por otra persona al menos que quiera algo y menos una persona como él..._

-Busco una aliada pero sinceramente me gustaría hablar en otro lugar. Estamos entre los dos muertos y sabes muy bien que no es muy conveniente que nos encarcelen y menos por estas dos basuras Raven. Vamos...-Me dijo y me tomo de mi mano. Tocó algo en su cinturón y desaparecimos.

* * *

Soy una telepata, hay muy pocas personas que me son capaces de ocultarme algo sin que yo lo sepa de antemano. Red X era una de esas personas. Había algo extraño en él. _Algo oscuro...algo muy parecido a mi..._

_A_parecimos en una habitación de un departamento inmenso. Él departamento era gigante y espacioso para que solo viva una sola persona en él. Habían en las paredes colgadas como decoración gran cantidad de armas. En el medio de la sala había tres sofás de cuero de lo más cautivantes.

-Vamos sientate y festejemos...-Hice lo que me pidió y me alcanzó una copa para celebrar. _¿Celebrar? Es un maniático...Como puede estar tan tranquilo..Ahora yo tengo dos muertos encima, doble peso que ocultar a los Titanes. Ahora tenía que ser el doble de cuidadosa con los Titanes para que no se dieran cuenta de nada, para que no sospechen de mí._

_-_Tranquilízate Raven...¿Dónde esta la manipuladora que hace un rato mato a sangre fría a su colega?...- Me dijo mientras me saco del trance en el que estaba. Analizaba cada una de sus palabras. Tenía la extraña sospecha de que si no lo hacía Red X me podía matar sin que me diera cuenta. Examine la copa por unos instantes...desconfiaba de si tomar o no...

-Ya vamos calma...Yo no sería capaz de envenenarte, si te hubiera querido matar ya lo hubiera hecho. Ves esa foto de allá...-Me dijo señalandome una foto de una señora anciana. Yo asentí.

-Esa solía ser mi abuela. Ella llevaba un anillo como el que llevas ahora...Era muy astuta, dentro de la gema de su anillo llevaba veneno que termino siendo la perdición de mi abuelo..¿Qué coincidencia no Raven? Siempre supe que los venenos eran cosas de mujeres...- Dijo mientras sentía que se estaba riendo debajo de la máscara. _¿Como sabía sobre mi anillo? Hace unos días atrás decidí ponerme este anillo que contiene Belladonna ante cualquier imprevisto...Pensaba que en algún momento lo iba a terminar usando, era como un presentimiento...Pero no hay forma de que él se haya dado cuenta...Es imposible..._

Tome de la copa un buen sorbo sin vacilar. No iba a demostrar debilidad ante él, ni ante nadie.

-¿Cómo sabías..?- Me era totalmente intrigante. _No había forma de que supiera..._

_-B_ueno primero perdona por mi descortesía Raven...- Me dijo mientras dejo su copa sobre una mesa y se sentó en uno de los sofás cerca de mí. Lentamente se saco su máscara revelando por fin su identidad. _Bueno esto era algo que definitivamente no me esperaba..._

Tras la máscara pude ver un hombre en todo su esplendor. Su cabello era de color rubio oscuro y algo largo. Su rostro era muy varonil y perfectamente definido. Sus ojos eran de color azules, azules oscuros...muy penetrantes. Tenía dibujada una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro como supuse. Al parecer era su insignia. Su cuerpo era... _Fantástico..._ Siempre supe que los hombres detrás de un spandex y una máscara tenían algo bueno que ocultar.

-¿No te parece estupido de tu parte enseñarle tu identidad a una titan?- Le pregunte con suspicacia evitando verlo directamente a los ojos. Me ponía nerviosa...era un total desconocido, psicologicamente inestable, estaba en su departamento, y mi instinto demoníaco me hacia querer abalanzarme sobre él...Pero no, no estoy tan loca..estoy enojada mas no loca aún...

-No me hagas reír Raven, créeme que no te considero una Titán. Una titán no tiene tus agallas. Aparte si lo fueras no estarías aquí en este preciso momento. Perdona, mi nombre es Jason...Jason Todd preciosa...- Me dijo mientras se acerco a mí y se sentó en mi mismo sofá. Su acercamiento era peligroso y sensual. Todo su ser era sensual...Era como una serpiente que en cualquier momento iba a picar...

-Por favor, Jason si puedes mantén la distancia...-Le dije mientras puse una mano en su pecho y lo aleje de mí. Me ponía nerviosa su proximidad. Me atraía su fisíco y su forma de ser...era como Robin y no al mismo tiempo. Pero algo diferente había en él..Algo que lo diferenciaba de otros humanos y algo que lo hacía parecer más a mí... _¿Pero qué?_

-¿Nerviosa? Si...siempre cause ese efecto en las mujeres...Bueno vayamos al grano Raven, que se que eso es lo que quieres. Quiero que seamos aliados...Tú quieres los brazaletes que se que están con Batman y yo quiero al murciélago y al pajarito, digamos que tengo asuntos pendientes con ellos...- Me dijo seriamente. _¿Asuntos?_

_-_Entiendo tu punto. Pero me gustaría saber cuales son esos asuntos pendientes que tienes con ellos. Si vamos a ser aliados tengo que saberlo...tienes que hacerme confiar en tí totalmente. Así que respondeme con honestidad lo que te pregunte. Si no eres honesto lo sabré con mis poderes y el trato se termina acá antes de empezar.- Le dije firmemente ahora sí dejando de lado mi nerviosismo absurdo y enfrentando mi mirada con la suya.

El se comenzó a reír y yo también. La situación era algo graciosa, después de todo le gane en su propio juego.

-Y así confirmo mis sospechas, eres la mejor aliada que pude haber conseguido. Cuando te ví en la pelea con Speedy lo entendí. Supe inmediatamente que habías cambiado y se muy bien que realmente te gusta el cambio. Y a mí también creéme...Quien sabe Rae-Rae con el tiempo quizás podamos ser más que aliados...-Me dijo insinuantemente como era de costumbre..._Hombres.._

-No te desvíes del tema Jason quiero que me cuentes cuál es tu problema con Robin y Batman...- Volví a mi seriedad y lo increpe nuevamente.

-Esta bien...Debes entender que debo confiar verdaderamente en tí para contarte lo que te voy a contar...- Suspiró. Con su mano revolvió un poco su cabello un poco fastidiado...

- Yo solía trabajar en un circo, hacía shows junto con mis padres desde muy pequeño, un día un villano llamado Killer Croc nos ataco y mis padres murieron y yo fui el único en sobrevivir. Era amigo de Robin, él me conocía. ¿Gracioso,no?...Me sucedió lo mismo que a él...Al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido decidió presentarme al murciélago. Los dos en ese momento teníamos unos quince años de edad. En fin, Robin me dijo que utilizara su traje y me presente así ante el murciélago. Robin busco un reemplazante de él mismo para que se quede en Gotham. Después de todo en ese momento él había decidido separarse de Batman. Mis habilidades eran iguales o hasta mejores que las de Robin, pero el murciélago siempre me trato de manera diferente. Quede bajo su tutela, luchábamos contra el crimen, yo bajo el traje de tu líder. Eramos un buen equipo pero siempre el murciélago desconfió de mí. A veces sentía que realmente no le agradaba..nunca me pude ganar su confianza por más esfuerzo que puse en ello...- Dió un gran suspiro y continuo. En ningún momento se me ocurrió interrumpirlo.

-Luche por un largo tiempo junto con él. Hasta que un día nuestra suerte se nos acabo y nuestra vida realmente corrió serio riesgo en una pelea que tuvimos con el Joker. Sin entrar mucho en detalles, Batman me dejo morir en la pelea. Todavía aún puedo recordar el dolor por todo mi cuerpo Raven. ¿Seguro te preguntaras como estoy aquí?- Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno, una amiga, Thalia me resucito junto con alguien quien nunca supe quien era exactamente. Al parecer ella saco mi cuerpo del cementerio de Gotham o algo así. Debido a mi debilidad después de mi resurrección, Thalia me llevo al pozo Lazaro donde se decía que tenía la propiedad de volver a dar vida. Y al parecer funciono y volví a ser el que era antes. Ella me proporciono el suficiente dinero como para que viva comodamente, y bueno después me las arregle solo. Antes de desaparecer, Thalia me dijo que Batman se negaba a que me volvieran a resucitar a pesar de que le habían dicho que era posible y me entere que a pesar de lo que hizo el Joker lo dejo libre... ¿Puedes creerlo? He vuelto Raven, he vuelto para vengarme de Batman y de su querido pajárito, Robin. Me mataron, Robin no hizo nada para que me volvieran a la vida aunque también sabía que se podía... Él era mi amigo..- Grito irritado.

_No puedo creerlo...¿Así que Red X fue el compañero de Batman?, ¿Fue el Robin de Gotham mientras el nuestro, el original, estaba aquí con nosotros? ¡De película...!_

_-_Eso no me lo esperaba Jason y se que fuiste honesto en todo lo que me dijiste. Entiendo por lo que has pasado. Yo también pase por la muerte y se muy bien que uno nunca vuelve a ser el mismo que era. Pero estás aquí eso es lo que importa y tendrás tu venganza contra Batman y Robin. Dejame decirte que te ayudare en tu propósito...Robin me humillo y me uso...Me las va a pagar eso te lo juro...-Dije mientras alce la copa.

-Entonces ahora que sabes la verdad supongo que es momento para cerrar el trato...-Dijo mientras nos miramos y él también levanto su copa.

-Por una nueva alianza, Jason Todd...- Le dije.

-Por nuestra alianza Raven...-Me respondió y chocamos nuestras copas como símbolo del cierre del trato.

-Ahora dime Raven, ¿Qué piensas acerca de "el nuevo Robin"?- Me pregunto tranquilamente mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa. _Demasiado astuto, siempre esta un paso delante mío...Maldita sea.._

_-_Esta hecho un cretino. No es el de antes, desde que fuimos atacados por los Titanes después del fiasco con Evelyn, que ya supongo que sabes que paso, supuestamente volvió a ser el de antes. Pero cada día que pasa lo dudo más. Antes teníamos una buena amistad con nuestra conexión mental y todo, ahora siento que desconfía de mi totalmente. Se que tiene porque dudar de mí, pero me trata tan...mal. El Robin que conocía nunca hubiera hecho eso...Hoy lo hubieras visto estaba en el sofá haciéndolo prácticamente enfrente mío con esa perra desgraciada agrr...- Me comencé a irritar con el solo hecho de pensar en ellos dos juntos. Las luces que eran escasas comenzaron a centellar. La ira que sentía al pensar en eso era incontrolable...

-Veo que no lo quieres reconocer Raven, pero creo que te importa más el Chico Maravilla de lo que piensas...Como lo supuse...Debes amarlo ¿Pero...porqué?- Me pregunto con un deje de indignación mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Amarlo? No amo a nadie. Por mi que se acueste con quien quiera, no me importa...- Le dije y el se rió enérgicamente. Lo mire enojada.

-¿De verdad? Ah, entonces no te debe importar saber que en este preciso momento está con la linda alienigena. ¿O sí?- _Esto es suficiente... _Me abalance sobre él y lo tumbe contra su sofá.

-Cierra esa maldita boca Jason. No me importa, no quiero saber que están haciendo... Cállate o tú al igual que ellos terminaran como Speedy...- Le grite mientras mis ojos comenzaron a brillar con poder peligrosamente.

-Tranquila...-Reía.

-Siempre supe que te gustaría estar arriba Rae-Rae...- Tenía mis dos rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Estaba sentada arriba suyo...

-Vete al demonio...-Me quise levantar pero él me tomo de mi mano y no me dejo. Él se sentó en el sofá reincorporándose y me mantuvo encima suyo.

-Vamos Rae, estoy jugando... Pero no seas estúpida, no pierdas el tiempo con él. Siempre fui el mejor...él esta con esa imbécil aunque sexy alienigena ¿sabes?...yo siempre preferí el cuerpo y la cabeza en el mismo combo...-Me dijo mientras me comenzó a besar mi cuello. Con una pasión incontenible...No esperaba menos de él...

_¿Así que quieres jugar...? _Pense y una sonrisa maliciosa salió de mis labios.

_-S_igue Jason...no pares..-Le dije entre suspiros de placer que no pude evitar. Le saque la parte superior de su traje y le comence a besar el pecho con sensualidad.

-¿Así que te gusta jugar, Rae?- Dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando.

-Jason me fascinas...está noche quiero que me des lo que quiero y que me hagas olvidar...- Dije mientras le desabrochaba su cinturón e iba bajando sus pantalones lentamente. Yo estaba arrodillada en el suelo y mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de su entrepierna...Lo miraba fijamente con una risa maliciosa en mis labios y él se reía también, no creyendo mi osadía.

-¿Quieres Jason...?-Dije mientras mis manos bajaban sus boxers con lentitud y mi sonrisa crecía más y más...

-Hazlo Raven, hazlo..te haré olvidarlo te lo juro...-Dijo mientras tomaba suavemente mi cabeza y la aproximaba más y más a él. A su... _¡Qué equivocado estás...!_

Me levante abruptamente ante su sorpresa... y lo bese en los labios mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, antes de separarme de él...

-¿Dime enserio pensabas que me tendrías así de fácil?...- Me aleje de él y arregle mi uniforme un poco.

-Eres una zorra...una zorra astuta...-Me dijo mientras lucía patético en el sillón sin su uniforme y con cara de evidente frustración. Me reí aún más...

-Nada personal Jason pero somos iguales no lo olvides...No me tomes por idiota, en todo caso será después...Me tengo que ir "Jay" son más de las once y la verdad que considerando nuestra situación, no me conviene más que nada a mí, que los titanes sospechen de algo bajo ningún punto de vista...Nos vemos..!- Le dije mientras le guiñe un ojo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Jay?- Me pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-Como le dije a Speedy antes de hacerlo Caboom, jamás hay secretos para mí Jay-Jay...-Le dije mientras hice un ademán de despedida. Entré por unos segundos a su mente y vi que alguien lo solía llamar "Jay Jay", aunque no sabía quien era.

-¡No voy a ser gentil cuando nos llegue el momento Raven!- Me amenazo juguetonamente.

-Gracias Jay...¿Sabes? A mí nunca me gusto la gentileza. Prefiero la violencia, es más divertida. Aparte la gentileza no combina contigo...¡Adiós!- Y desaparecí frente a sus ojos y reaparecí en la playa de Jump City, frente a la torre. Estaba desierta. Era mejor en mi opinión...Me acoste y comence a pensar en todo lo que hoy había ocurrido y en lo soleado que se veía el mañana con las basuras muertas como debían haberlo estado desde hace rato. Cerré mis ojos inundada por una profunda paz y me quede dormida en la arena.

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Estaba irritado. Enojado, molesto, la pequeña zorra astuta se había atrevido a levantarme la voz hoy y encima cuando la fui a buscar a su habitación no había nadie. Solo destrucción por donde viera. Sus muebles estaban hechos polvo y todo era un total desastre. Otra pesadilla pense. Reí. Como si me fuera a creer eso.

La busque durante horas por toda la Torre y Jump City con mi motocicleta, pero ni rastro de ella. Obviamente había apagado su localizador probablemente para no ser localizada. Eso afirmaba cada vez más mi sospechas. _Oculta algo...algo importante..._

Desde el desastre con Evelyn ella dejo de ser la tímida Raven que solía ser...Usaba un uniforme nuevo y todo...Un uniforme tan tan...bueno...Lucía como una diosa, una diosa oscura...Una diosa prohibida. Lucía atractivamente peligrosa. Pero dudaba que solo fuera externamente...Algo dentro mío me decía que Raven nos estaba mintiendo...Sentía que Raven no había vuelto a la normalidad...Era un presentimiento...

¿...Pruebas...? Habían de sobra...Su comportamiento era muy cambiante, pasaba de un estado de pura hostilidad e ira a un estado de tranquilidad o hasta incluso llanto. La Raven que conocía controlaba sus emociones, con suerte podíamos ver pequeños gestos de alegría u enojo. Pero esta Raven que vivía con nosotros durante la última semana era todo lo contrario...Era libre...Era la Raven controlada por el hechizo de Evelyn de eso estaba casi seguro, casi porque a veces con esos cambios de actitud me hacía pesar que estaba equivocado...Pero de algo estaba seguro después de todo ella, era en fin...

Peligrosa...Peligrosa para ella misma y para todos los que la rodean...

Pero por una extraña razón esa no era mi única preocupación...Yo estaba igual o más desequilibrado que la misma Raven y esto si lo podía asegurar. Él fiasco con Evelyn no me fue menos perjudicial a mi que para con Raven.

Desde que me levante después de ser atacado por Speedy note que en mi cabeza algo había cambiado...

Sin querer decía cosas que no quería decir...

Decía lo que realmente quería pero no decía lo que tenía que decir...Hablaba por impulsos...Qué a veces los intentaba con fuerza controlar pero muchas veces me era imposible...

Lo peor fue lo que paso ayer...

**_Flashback_**

_Estaba con Star en el cine y ella me pregunto si la amaba mientras me abrazaba como era de costumbre..._

_-¿Amigo Robin tu me amas realmente?- Me pregunto mientras me abrazaba más y más fuerte y me daba una dulce sonrisa por la cual en cualquier otro momento me hubiera literalmente derretido..._

_-Dios mío, no te amo...- Le conteste con una risa. Me tape la boca para no decir nada más._

_-¿¡Qué Robin! - Grito Star mientras lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.._

_-No, Star yo no te amo. Simplemente, tú eres mi vida...enserio...- Le dije y la abrace para reconfortarla. Fue muy estúpido,lo se, pero mi primer impulso fue decirle que no la amaba, es más le iba a hablar de Raven y no sabía porque..._

_-Por favor, Amigo Robin, nunca, nunca me dejes...yo te amo muchísimo Robin, no sabría que hacer si no estoy contigo..-Me dijo mientras se acerco a mi y me dio un tierno beso como era de costumbre. Y ese fue el momento que ya no solo hable por impulso sino que actué por impulso...y eso hacía las cosas abismalmente peores._

_La tome de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo y profundice el beso como nunca antes había hecho con ella. Simplemente los besos castos e inocentes que me daba ya no me provocaban nada. Quería más...la quería a ella...y después a "ella"...Necesitaba, tenía la necesidad de distraerme con algo... No podía controlarme.. La besaba con mucha fiereza y no sabía si Star iba a poder manejar mi exceso de adrenalina acumulada..._

_Ella comenzó a hacer gemidos cada vez más fuertes y más ruidosos de placer. Trataba de besarme con tanta pasión como lo hacía yo. ¡Estábamos por dios en un cine! Toda la gente se dio vuelta a vernos..pero por un lado no me importaba y por otro quería salir corriendo... y encima Star que no tenía que estar peleando contra estos impulsos que me estaban dominando, no paraba...me seguía el juego...Escuche una mujer mayor gritandonos que eramos unos desvergonzados y lo eramos de eso estaba seguro..._

_Con mucha determinación mental agarre a Star de la mano y corrí a la salida. Esto había ido muy lejos..._

_-¡Volvamos a la Torre Star!-Le dije mientras le di el casco para que subiera a mi motocicleta._

_-¿Pasa algo malo, Amigo Robin?-Me pregunto con inocencia. Pero ¿Acaso no es obvio que acá algo anda muy mal!_

_-No, Star...Volvamos a la Torre, otro día volvemos...- Le mentí y ella con una sonrisa se subió a la motocicleta y me apreto fuerte contra ella. Acelere a máxima velocidad..._

_En unos cinco minutos llegamos al garage de la Torre..._

_-Amigo Robin estaría de lo más contenta si vienes a mi habitación para que te muestre la nueva ropa que me compre hoy en el centro comercial..-Me dijo mientras me miraba con mirada suplicante.¡No, necesito ir a mi habitación! Iba a decir..._

_-Por supuesto Star. Vamos, me encantaría verte con tu nueva ropa..- Ella me abrazó felizmente y me tomo de la mano y literalmente me llevo volando a su habitación..Sabía que esto iba a terminar mal con letras mayúsculas, lo sabía, lo presentía..._

_Una vez en su habitación ella se fue a su armario a sacar su ropa..._

_-Ya vuelvo Robin, ire a ponerme este vestido para que me digas si te gusta...- _

_-Si, te espero Star...-Dije mientras me senté en su cama...Era momento para escapar. Para huir antes de hacer una estupidez, pero no lo hice. No podía..Mi yo interno, no quería, no me dejaría.._

_-Robin ¿Te gusta?- Me pregunto mientras me desfilo con un vestido blanco cortísimo y uno de sus delicados dedos los puso en su boca con inocencia..Me miraba..me incitaba...parecía casi al propósito..pero considerando como estaba con mis impulsos, que no me dejaban en paz, probablemente yo era el que pensaba que me incitaba...quizás era mi imaginación..pero la realidad era que yo quería..._

_Sin pensarlo..Fui hacia ella y la tire contra la cama con violencia.._

_-¿Robin qué haces?-Preguntó juguetonamente..Ya ese jueguito suyo de Miss inocencia me estaba colmando la paciencia.._

_-Esto entre las parejas de la Tierra es muy normal linda Star..Solo dejame hacer a mi el trabajo..-Ví que sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad..Sabía lo que iba a hacer...Y por lo visto ella quería.._

_Le saque su vestido y ella nunca se opuso..Pero yo si..quería salir corriendo..porque esto estaba mal en todo el sentido de la palabra..Yo quería a Star y no quería hacer esto con ella de esta manera hasta que los dos estemos seguros como era debido.._

_Le saque el vestido a mi pesar, y mis impulsos no pudieron ser frenados más...entré en ella con violencia y me movía rápidamente. Ella gritaba y gemía de placer...Tanto gritaba que estaba casi seguro que casi toda la Torre la podía escuchar...Por un lado sentía que esto que hacía era genial y me encantaba escucharla gritar de esa manera, pero por otro se sentía tan..tan pero tan mal..._

_¿Me pregunto si Raven escucha? Como podía ser que pensará en eso, no lo sabía... Y con ese pensamiento me movía aún más fuerte en Star hasta que ella llegó a su punto máximo..._

_-Star me tengo que ir lo siento..Es urgente prometo que mañana hablamos..- Le dije. Rápidamente me vestí, así no más y corrí a mi habitación. El lugar más seguro donde podía estar. Acto seguido hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Golpeé el suelo con fuerza y sangre salió de uno de mis puños...Seguí golpeando ante la frustración de no poder controlarme a mi..¡A mí mismo! Una lágrima cayo por mi mejilla de la impotencia que sentía..._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Frene mi motocicleta en la playa...Me gustaba la tranquilidad que me transmitía...Era la tranquilidad que necesitaba...

-¿Estará Raven pasando por lo mismo?- Me pregunte en voz alta..._¿Dónde estará? _Camine por la arena en horizontal costeando el agua. Eran como las once de la noche..._¿Dónde podrá estar? ¿Estará con alguien más?...Y si Raven no esconde algo ¿y si no a alguien? _La sola imaginación de pensar a Raven en los brazos de otro hombre me hacía apretar los puños con fuerza...

-Mataría a cualquiera que se le acerque...- Y otra vez, otra vez lo mismo...Mis impulsos definitivamente estaban siempre dirigidos a ella..._¿Porqué?.._No podía evitar recordar esos fantásticos besos que nos dimos cuando estabamos bajo el total control de Evelyn...La sola idea me resultaba excitante de sobremanera..Recordar su suave piel pálida y fría, contra la mía...Recordar esos labios rosados húmedos...De algo estaba seguro, pensaba más en ella que en Star..

-Si o si tengo que hablar con Evelyn, no puede pasar de mañana..si esto no tiene solución, el equipo se podría dar cuenta o peor aún podría llegar a cometer otro error como él que paso ayer con Star...-

Camine por unos cuantos minutos hasta que algo me llamo la atención...A lo lejos se veía una mujer, por lo visto por su silueta, tendida en la arena. Estaba sola...

Fui corriendo a ver que le pasaba y cada vez que me acercaba más y más no podía creer quien era...

-¡Raven! -Grite ante la desesperación..._¿Qué hará ahí? ¿Estará desmayada? ¿Estará bien...?_

Me tire al suelo justo frenando donde estaba ella...Se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. Su corset hacía un magnifico trabajo al mostrar cada una de sus curvas y sus pantalones no hacían más que hacer gala de sus delgadas y firmes piernas. Su boca estaba húmeda, sentía que me llamaba...

Ella dormía, sola en el medio de la nada...Me incline sobre ella y le dí un beso en sus labios y por fortuna ella abrió su boca levemente pero lo suficiente para que mi lengua entrará en ella y me dejará probar aquél sabor que tanto extrañaba...

Canela...

Eran tan deliciosa, ruda, inocente, hermosa...quería que se levantará y ver sus ojos...Esos ojazos amatista que tanto me hipnotizaban...Me separe un poco de sus labios porque ella al parecer murmuraba algo..

-Jay...Jason...-Me separe totalmente de ella horrorizado e indignado.

-¿Jason?- Saque mi comunicador que comenzó a sonar de mi cinturón y lo aplaste con mis propias manos de la rabia y colera que me estaba inundando...

* * *

**Observación: *Toda la historia que está narrada sobre Jason Todd es 99% fiel al Comic..o sea..realmente le paso todo eso y también revivió de la manera en que la conte! ¡Así que ya saben no miento en nada..! Igual es algo complicado a veces andar ajustando absolutamente todo como es realmente, con el fic..pero por ahora voy bien..veremos que tal me sale el prox cap..! Me re cope con la "historia" de los comic..es más me leí unos cuantos.. jeje..**

**Ahhh.. DATO INTERESANTE...**La escenita de Robin y Starfire..fue casi exactamente como paso en el comic...Starfire le preguntó a Robin si él la amaba...Y él le dijo que no (eso provoco la ruptura entre ellos)...y la escenita fogosa entre Star y Rob támbien paso así...Porque Rob en el Comic estaba poseído por el demonio de la lujuria XD ..jojojojo...Viva Raven! Me encanto cuando en el comic Nightwing la beso a pesar de que salía con Starfire , quede así... XD

Wowww...jajaja...Perdonen si con este cap. herí suceptibilidades..Si como ven yo al igual que los personajes tenemos falta de límites XD ¡Todo es una locuraaa!

Fuaaa fue un cap. bastante fogoso a comparación de los anteriores ¿O no? Si ya se..quizás no tanto drama como hubiera querido pero bueno este cap costo..más que nada porque tuve que averiguar en la Wikipedia acerca de Jason Todd, más de Robin..en fin..me tuve que comer un buen tiempo leyendo la historia del Universo DC pero igual estubo re copado el tiempo..."Halle" cosas bastante interesantes que pienso usar después XD...

Wowww... y doble woowww

**¿Qué hará Robin a partir de ahora?**

**¿Cuál será el primer plan de Jason y Raven?**

**¿Jason será de confianza? ¿Qué busca de Raven?**

**¿Raven se estará convirtiendo en un sucúbo? **(¿_Qué será eso, no? XD ...Bue les doy una pista vieron la película de Megan fox esa que se llama "El cuerpo de Jennifer" o "Jennifer´s body" bueno ella es un súcubo..poseída por el demonio que tiene sus artimañas "especiales" para conseguir lo que quiere)_

_**Quién será el primero en tener una cita con Evelyn, ¿Robin o Raven?**_

_**Byebye! Por favor no olviden los reviews..que son como mis mandamientos a la hora de escribir cada capitulo! De verdad trato de prestarles atención absolutamente a todos...asi que ya saben..no saben cuanto me ayudan =D**_


	8. Capítulo VIII: Instintos

**Hii! Estoy en reposo asi que debido a eso tengo más tiempo para actualizar...gripe XD...Fui a ver una peli, "Pesadilla" al cine salí a la 1:30 am y me congele...Consecuencia- en cama el fin de semana...XD**

Por favor dejen reviews!Veo que entra más gente..y no dejan reviews...o sea no es un crimen pero si algo les gusta esto..dejen reviews plizzz! No puedo escibir definitivamente sin ellos...

**Ahhh..**Estando en cama me re enganche con las novelas mexicanas y venezolanas..asi que son culpa de ellas que Raven sea asi de mala...jaja..Recuerdo que una vez vi una novela "Rubí" lo vi de muy chica..pero me acuerdo...ojala logre ese efecto de maldad..XD

Bueno a todos los lectores que les gusta teorizar..los reto a que intenten responder las preguntas que están al fin de este cap...jaja...Es muy dificil..con suerte cada vez estoy menos predecible =D

Por cierto subí un intento de "Raven" a mi profile..si hace un tiempo dibuje a Raven como me la imaginaba más real...y bue..no me salio como quería ..pero quizás la represente un poco como quiero que sea vista en este fic..Prometo hacer un mejor trabajo tan pronto como sepa más de "Edicion" XD

**Deestiny**:Gracias por lo de la canción... Muchísimas gracias..Yo también hice un esfuerzo para que Raven se ajuste a la personalidad de la mujer a la que describía la canción..igual tengo mis dudas..nose quien es más mala..Voy a buscar otra canción..para apartir de ahora me parece porque quizás Raven cambie un poco a partir de ahora..La pregunta esta en si para mejor o para peor..¿?..Totalmente la embarró jaja..Se re paso y como verás nada lo hace sin querer como te vas a dar cuenta más abajo en la continuación...Deeestiny sos una de las lectoras más fieles de por acá ..siempre dejas tu review...Siempre me das esa alegría te lo agradezco muchisimooo! =D Este cap. va a ser un quiebre en la personalidad de Raven ya vas a ver...Voy a aclarar finalmente que es lo que le pasa en su cabeza...jajaja..La pregunta es...¿Cambiara?..Quien sabe..conmigo nada se sabe..soy también muy cambiante..jaja XD..Dos locas al precio de una somos con Raven jaja..Al final ayer subi una Raven que quizás se pueda adecuar a la de este fic..La hice hace mucho...sin mucho conocimiento de programas de diseño..hice lo posible XD..esta en mi profile =D...

Ojala comprendas cuando leas que lo que va a hacer Robin era necesario para que se demuestre claramente su inestabilidad emocional..Igual este cap no se va a centrar totalmente en él..Pero en el próx prometo develar lo que le pasa a Robin..Charan charan..!(Trompetas) jaja..Vas a ver que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para que lo que continúa no se sea predecible..jeje...

**Blindmaster: **Qué verguenzaaa Blindmaster! La verdad que me puse a buscar en la Wikipedia info sobre Jason Todd y leí que la reencarnación había sido así...No sabía el tema de la discontinuidad del tiempo y el espacio pos-Crisis...y te tengo que admitir que del tema de Red Hood tengo una muy vaga idea..Para serte sincera...Soy una idiota llegado al tema de los comics y esas cosas..baje algunos por internet y los leí..pero no muchos asi que soy bastante inculta en estos temas..X eso después que leí tu review me puse a investigar un poco más...Quizás fui muy muy directa cuando conte la vida de "Jay" en el cap pasado...Pero fue porque no quería que sea un dialogo muy denso entre los personajes y aparte quería mantener la frialdad y la indiferencia que caracteriza a Raven...Si hubiera hecho muchas preguntas quizas hubiera dado una imagen de preocupación de su pasado que no cuadraría en esta Raven...Aparte recordemos que Jason para Raven es casi un desconocido ...casi...En este cap lo menciona ella...y voy a develar que sintió realmente en el cap pasado cuando lo conoció...Y por cierto gracias por tus halagos! Me hacen sentirme bien y me alientan a escribir..=D...En este cap además vamos a ver lo que la inestabilidad de Robin puede provocar.. =O...Sin más que decir disfruta el cap. ;)

**Miss-Strawberry: **Tuve la necesidad de leer tu review tres veces..¿y sabes que? Sentí totalmente tu molestia dirigida hacia la "queridita"...jaja..Con lo que va a hacer Robin en este cap. y con lo que va a hacer en el prox. (sobre todo) vas a comenzar a odiar un poco al pajarito jaja..Pero igual tu odio a Starfire va a aumentar un 100% mas en el prox cap. Te lo prometo jajaja...Como dije..es necesarioo...Vas a ver que Starfire aunque no parezca es de ayuda para Raven..para algo y más que nada cuando pase lo que va a pasar en el prox cap... UIAA ¿Qué misterio,no? En cuanto a Raven y la playa...te tengo que decir que tus instintos estaban en lo cierto ;)...Pero vas a ver que ese pequeño jueguito va a terminar mal...muy mal...espero tu review.. =)

**Princesa de hielo: **Me encanta saber que provoque el suspenso que tanto busco al escribir cada cap. jeje.. Créeme a mi molesto tanto como a cualquier lector Rae/Rob fan le molesto leer esa escenita...Pero era necesario porque acordemonos de los primeros caps...El estado de Robin de "liberado" precisaba de sobremanera estar con Raven...Pero manifestaba que "estar con alguien" de esa manera era una necesidad natural..Recuerda como veía a Evelyn en el segundo o tercer cap...A pesar de todo..El sabe muy bien que Raven es especial...Igual si la escenita Star/Rob del otro cap fue molesta...Esta escena Rob/Rae que esta en este cap...fue molesta..(por Raven lo digo) hacerla...Ya vas a ver porque..con estas cosas quiero demostrar de que son capaces de hacer cada uno de los personajes..quiero mostrar lo más realistamente posible...Su deterioro e inestabilidad emocional..En cuanto a lo del Joker...mmm...es verdad prometo no ponerlo en escena pero...van a pasar entre las sombras no muy directamente..lo pregunte porque yo como persona que lee muchooos fic se que a veces es molesto ver que se incluyen muchos personajes de otras series...XD...¿Batman y Barbara Gordon que te parecen? jeje..Vas a ver que en este cap Raven en un momento "estalla" ¡Capum! Espero que sea de tu agrado...=)

**Marinitini the white dragon: **Tus reviews largos son mejor que el chocolate! jajaja XD Que analogía... xD...Nahhh en serio...me encantan y son como la inspiración que necesito para seguir con los caps..¿Sabes porqué? Porque lo que te preguntas, tus teorías, tus presagios hacen justamente que me surjan ideas...

Graciasss yo cuando releí el cap anterior también dije lo mismo...¡La canción refleja a esta zorra! jaja..Me dí cuenta que la hice bastante mala...En fin..la hice casi tan mala como la hacen ver en el comic cuando es mala...Creo..ojala... Y siii..efectivamente..la humanidad que le queda es el "amor" y aca en este cap te voy a explicar mucho mejor este tema..Acá te voy a decir que le esta pasando...Y respecto a los problemas que le va a traer a Robin su inestabilidad ...¿Problemas? Yo diría que van a provocar CAOS!...Ya veras porque te digo...Esa "inestabilidad" provoca que haga lo que hace en este cap...( Ojala encuentra la solucion a su problema o algunas respuestas, te adelanto...Se viene con todo el prox cap..Bueno, eso espero)..

Me hiciste reir muchisiiiimooo...con lo de ¿"Tupsi Pop"? Nunca la escuche...pero se entendio perfectamente...igual una cosa...que suertudaaaa Ravenn! jajaa...Pero que perversa támbien...¿Crees que pueda volverse peor?...mmm...Qué no te quede ninguna duda...Aunque sabes...no es culpa de ella hacer ese tipo de cosas...Como las de prender el boiler.. =) ...jaja...Nahh..en serio, no es su culpa y en este cap te voy a decir porque...

mmm...Espero que termine cumpliendo lo que me propuse como objetivo del fic..¡El de sorprenderte...! Te reto a que trates de "teorizar" o dar alguna respuesta a los cuestionantes que presento al final del cap..jaja...Te advierto yo se que piensa Evelyn...Lo se muy bien...se me vino la idea a la cabeza..y después de pensar mucho...me di cuenta de algo...no hay muchas posibilidades para Evelyn más que convencerlo diciendo que... (Misterio)...(Risa sádica) Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sorprenderte o al menos no decepcionarte con los dialogos de los personajes..Trate de hacerlos lo más coherentes posibles..es decir, trate de usar mi imaginación y no terminar dando explicaciones estupidas jeje...¿Sabes que es lo díficil de cada cap.? Es tonto, pero encontrar una frase que represente la esencia de cada uno es díficil...XD...enserio...¿Porqué lo hago?...Nose..son frases interesantes...=D...Byebye!Gracias y exitosss...sin conocerte veo que sos una persona simpatica...asi que te mereces lo mejor =)

**MeL-Raven: (Resp cap 6) **Graciasss! Y no tenes idea que feliz me hacen tus reviews que fielmente los veo en cada , totalmente yo cuando leí la historia verdadera de Speedy me pareció algo triste e interesante a la vez..Gracias por valorar el hecho de que haya contado su historia...Me es complicado incluir las historias verdaderas de los personajes en un fic...y que lo valores me parece de lo más "Kawaiii" (como dicen los orientales)..Con respecto a Robin..Totalmente! Es un bipolarrr..jajaja...o bueno de manera más linda lo llamaría "Una persona con desordenes psicologicos"...jaja..Pero igual la mente de Raven no esta en mucha mejor situación..La mente de los dos están en cuarentenaaa!..Si pensas que Starfire se paso en ese cap cuando leas lo que Robin hizo en este cap..creo que lo vas a comenzar a detestar...(Si pasa, quiero que sepas que fue necesario..Pero prometo enmendarlo como sea) Salu2!

Disfruten el cap...y consideren que es una persona con un desorden emocional...prometo que lo van a querer más dentro de unos caps..XD

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo VIII: Instintos**_

_**1 de Junio del 2010**_

_"...Es la lujuria que envidia posarse sobre tus besos para poder ahogarlos en el deseo..."_

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Con la brisa del viento me quede dormida en la arena pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hoy...

Dormía plácidamente hasta que escuche a alguien gritando mi nombre un poco sobresaltado. Era el Chico Maravilla...Tenía dos opciones. Una era levantarme abruptamente ante su llamado y comenzar una pelea acerca de lo que paso hoy en el cuarto de evidencia y la otra opción era fingir que seguía dormida y ver que pasaba.

Sin lugar a dudas elegí la segunda opción era lejos la más entretenida. Se acerco a mí y me comenzó a observar sin decir nada al ver que estaba "durmiendo".

Pasaron unos segundos interminables. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía ganas de abrir mis ojos y ver que hacía, quería ver como me observaba. Una pregunta se me cruzaba por la cabeza..._¿Seguirá enojado? ...Un momento ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo debería estarlo...y aparte ¿Desde cuándo me preocupa tanto lo que piense de mí?_

La situación me era inquietante debía admitirlo.

Comencé a sentir su respiración muy cerca mío, comencé a sentir ese aroma a café que tanto lo caracterizaba. _¿Qué esta haciendo?_

Sus labios comenzaron a rozar los míos sensualmente. Recuerdos comenzaron a inundar mi mente. Recuerdos de los besos apasionados que nos dábamos y que ahora se los daba a otra. Quería esos besos de nuevo...Abrí mi boca invitándolo a que siga...

Su lengua resbalo por todo mi paladar, saboreando todo a su paso. Se sentía bien, S_uave...dulce...amargo a la vez...sentía su café... Sentía a mí Robin..._

Quería que esto dure para siempre..._Pero desde cuando tan...¿Tan soñadora? Este bastardo me rechazo, se burlo de mí...y encima esta con esa perra...Pero ¿Qué hacer?. _Un nombre se me cruzo rápidamente por la cabeza. _Jason..._

Robin seguía saboreando cada una de las paredes de mi paladar y yo comencé a murmurar entre besos.

-Jay...Jason...-Murmure en voz baja soñadoramente y Robin inmediatamente retiro sus labios de mí. _Una lástima..._

_-¿_Jason?- Repitió Robin con un tono de indignación y enojo totalmente visibles. El comunicador comenzó a sonar y escuche un ruido de que algo se quebró. Me comenzó a agitar uno de mis hombros...

-Raven levantate...¡Levantate de una vez!-Gritó irritado. _mmm...¿Celoso el Chico Maravilla? Quién lo iba a decir..._

_-_¿Qué pasa?- Lo mire mientras me senté fatigadamente.

-Bueno al parecer el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla...- Le dije con una sonrisa de malicia. Él me miro enojado, serio.

-Cierra la boca y dime ¿Quién es Jason?- Me preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente tomándome de mi barbilla.

-¡Qué te importa, idiota! Mis asuntos, mis problemas, mi vida. Por enésima vez eres mi líder no mi dueño...- Su mano apretó más mi barbilla..con fuerza...con violencia...y después hizo algo impensado.

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

_¿Está jugando conmigo? ¿Entonces tengo que tomar esto como en que mis teorías eran ciertas? Raven está con otro...más precisamente Raven está acostandose con otro..con ese tal Jason..._Mi cuerpo se tenso en el pensamiento de que ella ya no era pura, de que le había entregado su pureza a alguien más...

Los dos pulsos que luchaban por el dominio de mi mente, el que me hacía hacer las cosas por impulso y el otro que hacía las cosas con más "razonamiento" coincidieron en algo...

_...Esto jamás se lo vamos a perdonar..._

La ira, los celos, el enojo, la impotencia, la frustración y sobre todo la envidia me inundaron...la envidia...la envidia de no haber sido yo el primero en estar con Raven. Ella era mía...Ella es mía, sera mía...siempre...

La empuje con fuerza al suelo...No se lastimo porque la arena de la playa amortiguo el golpe, pero ella me miro sorprendida...

-¿Qué haces Robin?- Me grito enojada.

-Cierra esa maldita boca..Eres una maldita perra desgraciada, me traicionaste...- Le dije mientras saque su cabello de su cuello y la comencé a besar sin importar sus golpes débiles. Luego vi algo que me sorprendió. En todo su cuello tenía contusiones muy recientes...

-¿Así que era cierto? Estás con un hombre... Cruzaste el límite, mi paciencia y mi amabilidad terminan acá...-Le dije tomándola por sus cabellos mientras me senté sobre sus caderas. Ella gimió porque tenía todo mi peso encima del suyo...de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo...El cual se lo había dado a otro...

Tomé su barbilla y la bese con una pasión insaciable. Ella se negaba a devolverme mis besos, intentaba hacerme retroceder...pero yo era más fuerte.

Mis manos mientras...arrancaron su corsé con violencia y este cayó a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Empece a explorar su cuerpo como desde hace tanto anhelaba, hace tanto quería...Era una belleza, el reflejo de la belleza perfecta. Su piel era suave, algodón...en extremo delicada, al paso de mis manos por su piel dejaba marcas de nuestro contacto...

Mis manos intentaron borrar toda marca que había dejado ese tal Jason...Deje su boca por el momento y mis labios se dispusieron a recorrer toda su piel.

Deje mi saliva por todo su cuello y cuando me canse me aventure a ir más hacia abajo...Ella seguía evitándome, seguía peleando por alejarme..

-¡Basta! Maldita sea Robin basta, déjame de una vez..-Grito y siguió insultándome inútilmente.

-Es inútil. Grita todo lo que quieras aquí nadie te va a escuchar y yo esta vez pienso enseñarte lo que es un verdadero hombre, Rae-Rae. ¿Eso buscabas,no?-Le dije con absoluta malicia cerca muy cerca de su oído.

Mis manos sujetaron su cintura con fuerza y me puse a observarla mientras ella me miraba enojada...No gritaba más..pero su mirada eran más que mil palabras...

Me puse a observar cada milimetro de ella..Me puse a observar lo que dentro de unos instantes iba a ser mío...Era una exquisitez que me hacía perder la cabeza, ella me hacía volver a mi estado animal. Le había advertido que no iba a permitir que este con alguien que no sea yo..pero me traiciono...

Enterré mi rostro contra su gran pecho y comencé a pasar mi lengua por ellos...Oírla lanzando pequeños gemidos de placer que intentaba evitar visiblemente, me excitaba a un extremo inusitado...

-Basta Robin, basta...-Me dijo con voz entrecortada..

-Tenía que haberte dado tu castigo desde antes..pero te deje. Y ahora te entregaste a un desconocido, eres una perra...-Le grite enojado y mientras masajeaba uno de sus pechos y lo besaba, mi otra mano comenzó a desabotononar su pantalón...Está vez nada me iba a parar...

-Robin...-Su cuerpo temblaba de ¿Miedo?

Seguí, no pare, sin importar sus lamentos. Ataque de nuevo su boca y la besé otra vez obligandola a que respondiera..

-No hice nada Robin...Por favor, basta..-No le creí y seguí atacando su cuerpo.

-Tú no tienes corazón, no tienes sentimientos...Te gusta jugar con los hombres, te gusta hacerme esto. Pero, está vez te voy a castigar Raven...y no me vas a poder parar...-Mordí levemente su labio inferior y comenzó a sangrar. Lamí su sangre cual néctar de una diosa que era. De mi diosa...

Comencé sentir la humedad de sus mejillas. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer... _¿Raven está llorando...? _Temblaba.

-Robin, tú no..No hagas esto, Robin realmente te quiero. Tú estás con Star recuerda...- Más lágrimas caían en sus mejillas. La solté y me quede paralizado. Me reincorpore poniendo mi peso sobre mis rodillas aunque aún seguía sobre ella.

Sus lágrimas...sus lágrimas hicieron que mi rabia desapareciera. La vi con nuevos ojos...Estaba asustada, temblorosa..La veía decepcionada..

-¿De está manera me quieres? ¿ Tan poco valgo para tí? Dime una cosa Robin...¿Hubieras disfrutado tenerme de esa manera?- Me dijo enojada y con voz ahogada aún no paraba de llorar..._Nunca ví a Raven así..como puede ser que me haya atrevido a hacer esto..._

_-_Raven, por favor, disculpa...no quería...Por favor perdóname...-Le dije realmente arrepentido. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y me tiro a un lado con fuerza. Se abalanzo sobre mí...sus lágrimas habían desaparecido, solo veía el fuego de la ira irradiando en sus ojos..

-¿Perdón?...¿Disculpas?..Así que ya veo, ¿Está era la amistad que me profesabas? Para ti solo soy una cualquiera...¿No es cierto? Bueno, esta bien Robin..Ya no eres nadie para mí, nadie..¡Para mi estás muerto!..-Me grito con enérgica falta de compasión..Con una voz llena de veneno mientras me tomaba de la parte del cuello de mi traje obligándome a verla a los ojos. _Pero...¿Qué hice?_

_-_Por favor, Raven...no digas esas cosas, por favor...No quise hacerlo discúlpame..-Le dije mientras lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos como hace mucho no hacían. Ni recordaba la última vez que llore. Ni recuerdo porque...solo se que hice algo terrible y que iba perder a Raven por completo...

-Eres una basura Robin..Una de la cual me voy a deshacer dentro de poco. Por lo pronto olvídate de mí. La verdad que no tienes ni idea de lo cuanto te tengo que agradecer...-Me dijo mientras una sonrisa de malicia podría jurar que vi en su rostro mientras me hablaba. _¿Agradecer? _No lo vi venir, pero me dio un golpe en la cara que me hizo sangrar. Fue un golpe tan sólido que era impresionante que haya podido provenir de ella...Fue un golpe muy certero..pero no dolió tanto como las palabras que me decía..no dolía tanto como la culpa que sentía después de haber hecho esa estupidez.

-¿Te gusto? ¿Te parezco bella mi líder?..-Me pregunto con cinismo. _Pero que pretende..._Estaba algo asustado, su inestabilidad, sus desfasajes emocionales eran de temer...Ella era tremendamente impredecible... _Aunque haga lo que me haga me lo merezco..._

Se acerco a mí con una sonrisa y me comenzó a lamer mi sangre con absoluta lascivia en el acto...

-¿Esto buscabas de mí? ¿Querías un juguete nuevo, Robin...?- Y me dio otro golpe que fue más fuerte que el anterior...Sus golpes lo único que hacían era pisotear sobre las heridas que ya tenía en el alma por sus palabras...

-Es una lástima que este juguete se merezca un mejor dueño Chico Maravilla...- Me dijo al oído sensualmente. Luego, se levantó y se fue caminando hacia el sentido contrario de la playa.

Me reincorpore en cuclillas mirando al suelo..Incapaz de verla a la cara otra vez..

-Raven...Por favor...- Le dije intentando frenar su paso..Intentando saber donde iba... Ella freno su paso y se dio vuelta,lo sentí a pesar de que no la veía a los ojos...

-Tengo que ir a pensar, si me sigues lo sabré y si siento que estás cerca mío no pensaré dos veces y me iré de los Titanes. Juro que nunca más me vas a volver a ver..y créeme no me gustaría hacerlo.- Me dijo con una frialdad inusitada. Y siguió caminando sin voltear hacia atrás y después no la pude ver más...

-Perdoname Raven...-Dije en voz casi imperceptible, totalmente quebrado. Me deje caer el suelo y las lágrimas no cesaron...

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Camine sin rumbo pensando. Mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre, cuando deje a Robin en la playa, tome mi corsé y me lo puse sin importar como me veía. La avenida por donde caminaba estaba casi desértica...Era muy tarde..La gente dormía o los jovenes estaban dentro de Nightclubs disfrutando la noche. Alguna que otra pareja de enamorados paso cerca mío y me miraban horrorizados por mi estado y murmuraban cosas sin importancia...

Miles de preguntas habían en mi mente...pero solo dos importaban..

_¿Porqué me importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer ese imbécil? _La respuesta a esa pregunta casi la sabía pero había una más...había una pregunta más acompañada de una afirmación..El solo pensamiento de esa pregunta me hacía estremecer...

_Suponiendo que es verdad que tengo unos estúpidos sentimientos "especiales" hacia él...¿Cómo podía ser?...Se supone que yo era inmune a esos bajos sentimientos humanos que me hacían débiles..y ya que estamos con el tema de los sentimientos..¿Porqué cuando conocí a Jason una vibración al igual que sentía cuando estaba con Robin recorrió mi cuerpo?_

No me paso con nadie más...Soló con ellos dos..."Con Jason jugué y me sentí feliz" ganarle en su juego me resulto divertido..."Con Robin lloré y me sentí absolutamente vacía, triste, decepcionada, usada, devaluada.." sentir que para él solo era un cuerpo al cual poseer me resulto avasallador.

Indiferentemente de las sensaciones que me hicieron sentir los dos algo habían en común en las dos situaciones...Me hicieron sentir...

La conclusión era obvia: Algo andaba mal conmigo.

Lo mágnifico del problema era que la solución era muy, pero muy sencilla...una palabra: Evelyn.

Debía ir cuanto antes a buscar a Evelyn y preguntarle de una vez que me estaba pasando..en que me estaba convirtiendo...Él porque de la inestabilidad de Robin...Él porque podía sentir estos sentimientos que en este momento me estaban traspasando como dagas en el pecho...

Sentía tanta tristeza, decepción, me sentía tan vacía que no era ni siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que una lágrima con el peso de mi amargura cayera.

Estaba tan débil...tan humana que me enfermaba la sensación...

Pero por otro lado debía agradecerle a Robin...¿Porqué? Era muy sencillo, el libero un profundo sentimiento de rencor que hasta ahora no había sentido nunca...Pero el agradecimiento radicaba en eso, una nueva sensación traspasaba mi cuerpo desde ese momento..

**.Ira.**

Era poder...Más poder...El rencor y la ira que sentía hacia él ahora, además de provocar esa tristeza estupida y vana que sentía me lleno de más poder..Un poder que surgió con un solo objetivo...

_"La venganza"_

Cambie mi color de cabello a un negro oscuro y me teletransporte a la zona de cámaras de seguridad de la penitenciaría de Jump City.

Habían solo dos policías custodiando las cámaras de seguridad. _Es esencialmente necesario que hable con Evelyn antes que Robin...se que el vendrá.._

_- _Buenas noches..¿Molesto?- Pregunte detrás de los policías con inocencia. Ellos se dieron vuelta a verme...

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Grito uno sorprendido por mi aparición..

-¿Quién soy? Déjenme ver...Yo soy el hada de los sueños señores policías...y los voy a hacer dormir plácidamente..-Dije juguetonamente mientras me acerque a ellos y los tome por los hombros a los dos..

-¡Es hora de dormir señores..!- Lance energía sobre los dos que los desmayó y cayeron como pájaros en sus asientos.

-¡Qué despilfarro! Definitivamente es un país muy generoso..-Dije mientras camine y fui a ver los monitores de seguridad. Cámara 208 apuntaba a una celda personal de alta seguridad. _**¡Bingo!**_

Me teletransporte inmediatamente a la celda de Evelyn y envolví todo e lugar con mi energía al igual que hice con la habitación del hospital donde estaba Speedy. _Asi va a ser una charla sin interrupciones.._

Vi a Evelyn que estaba sentada en su repugnante cama de prisión abrazando su rodillas y enterrando su rostro en ellas. No me veía.

-Te estaba esperando bruja...-Dijo en tono bajo aún sin verme. _¿Pero cómo sabía que iba a venir?_

_-_Espectacular con "Bienvenida" y todo...no me esperaba esas consideraciones de parte tuya Evelyn...-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Muestrate Evelyn..¡Mirame a los ojos estupida cuando hablo!- Grite irritada por su irrespetuosidad.

-¡ Mírame perra desgraciada!..Mira lo que tú y ese bastardo me hicieron..-Me dijo mientras levanto su rostro para que lo vea abruptamente.

-Wow..¡Qué horror!-Retrocedí un poco en la sorpresa...Su cara estaba con cortes muy mal suturados..un mal trabajo definitivamente del cirujano..Era espantoso, _¿Quién iba a decir que Evelyn la hermosa aprendiz de magia desquiciada iba a terminar así! ? _

_-_Recuerdame que antes de que me vaya te pida la tarjeta de tu cirujano...Ya sabes hay unos cuantos enemigos a los cuales se lo podría recomendar...- Dije riendo. Ella se abalanzo hacia mí y me tiro contra una pared.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?-Le pregunte con tranquilidad. Ella me miro sorprendida ante mi respuesta y me solto con fastidio.

-No, matarte no. La muerte no es suficiente para alguien como tú. El infierno estoy segura que lo gozarías, estarías entre los tuyos. Yo creo que los problemas que tienes ahora van a ser tu perdición así que no vale la pena adelantarme a lo inevitable..-Me dijo con total aspereza pero con seguridad en cada una de sus palabras. _¿Cómo sabe de mis problemas?_

_-S_e supone que con la energía que me lanzaste con los brazaletes y luego con el ritual interrumpido con el diamante tendría que tener gran parte de mi poder total liberado...Se supone que no debería sentir sentimientos estúpidos como la tristeza, el dolor, ¡Por Dios se supone que no debería llorar! y eso no es lo peor...Robin...con un simple golpe volvió a la normalidad..¿Porqué? ¿Acaso un golpe es suficiente para neutralizar el hechizo?- Le grite exasperada y yendo al punto, ya que lo que menos que quería era seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

-¿Un golpe? ¿Piensas que un hechizo como ese se puede romper con un simple golpe? No me hagas reír..Es imposible. Aunque tengo que decirte que ustedes dos son especiales...No son humanos normales..Por lo tanto, algo que jamás debió haber pasado, paso...Pense durante un tiempo que sería de tu vida Raven..y pensé..¿A cuántos habrá matado?.. Déjame decirte que cometí un error imperdonable contigo..-Me dijo con gracia en su voz.

-¿Un error? ¿Porqué?- Le pregunte con seriedad...Esa iba a ser la respuesta a mis problemas..

-Me deje llevar y te ataque con los brazaletes aunque no sabía tu naturaleza. Hice un error fatal. ¡Te ataque a ti! Cuando un humano es atacado, vuelve a su estado natural, impulsivo. Pero tú no..tú parte humana hacía que controles tu parte demoníaca. Tu lado demoníaco esta regido por los siete pecados humanos. Avaricia, Gula, Pereza, Soberbia,Envidia, Ira y Lujuria...Todos ellos están regidos por una especie de "Razón" demoníaca que simplemente hace que tú pienses lo suficiente como para satisfacer tus siete impulsos..-Respiro profundamente..

-Si bien cada demonesa como tú tiene los siete pecados dentro por naturaleza. Uno y escucha bien solo UNO reina sobre los otros. Considerando que eres solo MITAD demonesa ese pecado dentro tuyo que impera esta corrompido...Dime...¿Cual de los pecados reina en tu caso?- Me miro suspicazmente.

_

* * *

"Avaricia: no puede ser durante estos días lo único que hice fue gastar al máximo la tarjeta de Robin..pero nada más. _

_Gula: No me cabe duda que este es imposible que sea...Estos últimos días no he tenido muchos excesos de significancia._

_Pereza: Puede ser, pero no..no creo..tuve momentos de pereza..normales..bueno normales para mi condición._

_Soberbia: ¿Orgullo, vanidad, arrogancia? Si, definitivamente experimente todos los estados, no lo niego...pero no mucho más que los anteriores.._

_Envidia e Ira: Totalmente, en muchos momentos experimente momentos de Ira incontrolable y ¿Envidia? Quizás...pero siempre eran influenciadas por alguna situación especial...La ira sobrevenía en mí siempre cuando haya pasado algo que me haya desequilibrado...si no las mantenía bajo control..._

_**Lujuria: **_Respire profundo. _Es verdad, es la única que me queda..._ Imágenes mías con Robin y Jason comenzaron a pasar por mi mente. Siempre que estuve en esos momentos, pensamientos de ese tipo surgían de mi por instinto total.Y yo no los reprimía...Lo hacía por completa voluntad propia.."

* * *

-¿Lujuria...?-Le respondí después de haber analizado cada una de las posibilidades.

-¡Bingo Raven! Lo supuse...Bueno es fácil Raven, piensa...¿Qué corrompe a la Lujuria?- Me miro y yo no respondí nada. Sabía la respuesta pero no quería decirla...

-Exacto Raven...El "amor" es la contraposición a la Lujuria. Tu parte humana corrompe a tu parte maligna con el sentimiento del "amor". ¿Tierno,no?- Dijo burlandose...

-Bueno eso quiere decir mi querida amiga Raven que te estás convirtiendo en un "sucubo"...¿Lindo,no es cierto?- Me dijo riendose..

-¿Súcubo?- Pregunte un poco ida porque un montón de cosas se me cruzaban por la mente en ese momento.

-Si eres un súcubo con "conflictos"...Los súcubos son las demonesas que para satisfacer sus impulsos y más que nada el principal, el de la "Lujuria", utilizan sus artimañas, como la belleza, la inteligencia...y sobre todo el arte de seducir para manipular a imbéciles que caen...caen tan mal que la demonesa se convierte en un objeto de deseo tan vital como el aire...-Rió al ver mi cara de espanto y de entendimiento.

-Ya veo..¿Lo amas verdad? Lastima que tus poderes lo atraen de manera muy enfermiza...-

-Lastima Raven que tú no seas capaz de poder valorar un sentimiento como "el amor" sobre tú naturaleza...Puedes amar, si poder puedes, pero una demonesa nunca da su vida por "el amor" que siente por un simple esclavo..Es por instinto...tus otros instintos se sobreponen al sentimiento humano...- Rió ante mi palidez.

-¡Callaté...!-Le grite sin fuerzas.

-Nunca serás feliz...nunca...siempre sentirás un vacío en tu alma..y ese es precisamente tu castigo..Querida Raven..-Dijo cada palabra disfrutando mi falta de fortuna.

-¿Hay manera de sacarme ese estúpido sentimiento de mí?-Le dije exigiendo una respuesta.

-Si, tienes que terminar el ritual...Pero..¿Realmente quieres olvidarte de él?- Me preguntó con suspicacia.

-No me interesa él...- Le dije decididamente.

-A perdón...debí decir..¿De ELLOS, no?- Palidecí ante su pregunta.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo...Sientes algo especial por dos personas...Ya veo, tu conflicto con Robin a desencadenado que busques refugió en otro..Al que veo que viste como un reemplazo, debo suponer...¿Es muy parecido a él, no es cierto?-

-Sí..- Le respondí cabizbaja.

-Supongo que tú única solución es encontrar los brazaletes rápido y terminar con esto, ya que supuestamente no te interesa estar con ninguno de los dos...-Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y lo haré...para eso necesito tú ayuda..-

-¿Mi ayuda? Creo que tus problemas te están volviendo loca..-Me dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Te propongo un acuerdo...Yo prometo ayudar a que liberes a todas las personas que quieras como era tu objetivo inicial yo necesito los brazaletes únicamente para lograr liberar mi poder en su totalidad..Lo único que te pido es que cuando venga Robin a hablar contigo hagas algo, inventes algo, con tal de que haga que nos vayamos a Gotham...-

-¿Acuerdo? Suena interesante...¿Los brazaletes los tiene Batman, no es cierto?-

-Si..-Le conteste algo irritada.

-Suena fácil mi parte..pero pobre de tí...me pregunto quien ganará ¿El cuervo o el murciélago?-

-Si es fácil, hazlo...¿Cerramos el trato?- Le pregunte con impaciencia.

-Trato bruja..-Dijo y nos estrechamos las manos.

-Cuidado Raven...Él murciélago sabe perfectamente bien los poderes de los brazaletes, probablemente pensó que era una leyenda...Pero eso quedo atrás cuando los use...En este momento los tendrá bajo extrema seguridad...Quizás ni Robin sea lo suficientemente confiable para él como para que se los de. Batman es muy inteligente...Hasta estoy casi segura que debe estar esperando el ataque de alguien que los intente robar.. así que espero simplemente que el "reemplazo" de tu querido Robin sea lo suficientemente astuto como para que te ayude a hacer lo imposible...-Me dijo pensativa.

-¿Porqué me ayudas?-Le pregunte con desconfianza.

-Porque si tu no logras lo que quieres yo tampoco. Tu éxito me es conveniente...- Me respondió sin vacilar. _Bueno, tiene sentido.._

_-_Dime...¿Qué planeas decirle? Es decir, ¿Cómo lo convencerás?- Le pregunte con curiosidad. Parecía fácil hacer su parte del trato pero la verdad era que a mí no se me ocurría una manera eficaz de convencer a Robin para que todos vayamos a Gotham.

-Shhshhh...¡Eso es un secreto! Convencer al precioso pajarito va a ser pan comido. No te preocupes, mi parte la voy a hacer bien. Concéntrate en la tuya...¿Cómo sabes que vendrá a verme?-

-Es sencillo, lo se por instinto. Se que a él le esta pasando algo extraño después del hechizo, supongo que al igual que yo buscará respuestas..y no hay nadie mejor que tú para eso...-Le dije mientras acomodaba mi uniforme.

-Astuta...Hey Raven cuidado con tu traje...Suerte que es negro porque sino se vería ese detalle de sangre en él.- Me dijo riendose..

-¿Sangre?- Mire bien mi traje y vi manchas de sangre. _Por Dios cuando Jason me tiro el cuerpo de Aqualad me debí haber manchado...debí haberme deshecho de este traje hace rato. Robin se pudo haber dado cuenta._

_-_Parece que te descuidaste chica astuta...Ese tipo de errores te pueden poner tras las rejas, y puedes terminar haciéndome compañía. Créeme el Caballero de la noche es un genio, su gran habilidad radica en que es casi imposible sorprenderlo, es como si supiera lo que va a pasar antes de que pase. Una mancha de sangre en tu uniforme...¿A quién mataste?- Me pregunto por curiosidad.

-No importa, era solo una basura que no va a entrometerse más en mi camino...-

-Hablame con sinceridad. Con la mente en frío respondeme esta pregunta...¿Realmente quieres de manera especial a Robin y a su "reemplazo"?-

-Jason...-Le dije en voz baja.

-¿Perdón?-

-No lo llames "reemplazo", su nombre es Jason.-Le dije con frialdad.

-O perdona por tratar de reemplazo a tu adorado Jason. Dime realmente ¿sientes algo por ellos? Me es difícil pensar que una persona con tantas ansias de poder, frialdad sienta algo a esta altura del partido..-

-No se..Amor puro no es. De ser amor puro ya hubiera irrumpido en la mansión de Batman como sea y le hubiera sacado los brazaletes. El amor es un sentimiento estúpido y vano. Mi gran objetivo es ser totalmente libre de una vez y después divertirme. Hacer totalmente lo que yo quiera..No quiero vivir más en las sombras es eso..no como antes. El hecho es que tanto Robin como Jason me hacen sentir algo..Con otras personas debo admitir que no siento lo mismo...y me enferma esta sensación. Admito que se me cruza la idea de matarlos a ambos...-

-¿Matarlos? ¿Te sentirías realmente bien Raven al hacerlo? ¿Serías feliz así? Bueno, supongo que no son mis asuntos...llegado el momento sabrás que hacer..solo trata de que ninguno de ellos pierda la cabeza, tengo la seguridad de que si lo haces te arrepentirás...-

-Preocúpate de hacer tu parte del trato que yo se perfectamente que hacer...-Dije amenazantemente mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

-Eres un caso fascinante debo decir..sabes esta pequeña charla me hizo recordar mis sesiones con mis pacientes...Que nostalgia..-Dijo mientras se tiro en su cama mirando el techo.

-¿Pacientes?- _De qué estará hablando esta crédula._

-Solía ser una terapeuta, psicologa, psiquiatra como quieras llamarlo. Con mis pacientes me di cuenta que aquello que provoca la infelicidad en nuestro mundo son los valores que nuestra misma sociedad impuso desde el comienzo de los tiempos..-

-Si, y después te enteraste de la existencia de los brazaletes y te volviste totalmente loca...-Le dije honestamente. _La idea de la sociedad ideal que tanto quiere Evelyn no me deja de parecer de los más estúpida..._

-Raven, tan bella como peligrosa...Mis condolencias a aquellos que queden prendidos en tus redes...-Dijo haciendo un gesto sobre actuado de profundo consuelo.

-Muerete..Bueno, es suficiente, nos volveremos a ver. De esta charla ni una palabra al Chico Maravilla de lo contrario tu lindo deseo se muere en tus sueños. Nos necesitamos recuerda...y ojala hagas bien tu parte del trato por tu bien..-

-Me sobrestimas. No te imaginas que convincente puede ser...-Dijo mientras me dí la vuelta._Mejor que sea así..En este momento dependo de ella. _Desaparecí. Me teletransporte a mi habitación.

* * *

Una vez en mi habitación vi que mi habitación seguía destrozada. Utilice un hechizo domestico e hice que todo volviera a la normalidad. Me tire sobre mi cama. Mirando hacia un costado mi gran ventanal me permitía ver el océano, la luna, la noche...

Me comencé a reír histéricamente.

-Por dios, pero que idiota.¿Enserio se piensa que voy a cumplir mi parte del trato?-Y me seguí riendo en el pensamiento.

-La existencia de gente tan patética y crédula como Evelyn hace que la vida a personas como yo sea mucho más sencilla...- Murmure y luego me quede dormida. Tome un descansó que tenía bien merecido...Hoy había sido un día muy agitado...

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho..es verdad los celos me corrompieron, pero nada justificaba lo que yo había hecho. Se veía tan asustada...Un lado mío me decía que realmente la había lastimado pero había otro lado que estaba aún intacto..uno que era la voz pura de mi conciencia..Esa voz me decía que quizás no debería sentirme tan culpable como me sentía...Me decía que ella jugaba conmigo...y me decía que era un imbécil por caer...

Estaba destrozado, sus palabras fueron como pisoteadas en heridas abiertas...

Fui a mi habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño...pense que quizás el tiempo iba a borrar el rencor que me tenía Raven ahora...con suerte...

Algo era definitivo, ahora más que nunca debía y tenía la obligación de hablar con Evelyn...

Me quede dormido con la promesa de mañana ir a primera hora a la prisión para tener una conversación con la causante de todo..

Estaba sediento...Sediento de respuestas..

* * *

¿Como andan? Bueno este cap no fue tan de accion..bueno..no tuvo accion pero proximamente habrá! Lo prometo...Este cap es más que nada un conector, un nodo, ya que sirve como ingrediente para escribir todos los que siguen...es una base importante...Acá aclare muchas cosas...jeje...

Preguntas para prox caps..

**¿Cómo convencera Evelyn a Robin para que lleve a todos los Titanes a Gotham?**

**Suponiendo que es imposible volver a la normalidad..¿Qué paso con Robin? ¿Habrá solucion a su problema?**

**¿Raven podrá ser peor?**

**¿Se atrevera a usar los brazaletes?**

**¿Qué planeara?**

Saludos y espero que sigan teorizando y pensando que pasará...Ojala les haya gustado el cap =D

Bye Bye! =)


	9. Capitulo IX: El secreto

Bueno, antes que nada quiero hacer una advertencia..Soy una persona que le encanta totalmente campos como la historia, la filosofía, la lógica, y por sobre todo que tiene un profundo interes en "La psicología" (Cuando lo vi en el colegio odiaba la materia porque la profe era una...bueno ni decirlo, pero eso no me desanimo) por este motivo este cap es medio raro...y aparte estoy en reposo engripada jaja..o sea..no estoy bien..asi que disculpen si este cap es muy raro..

Si bien me gustan esos campos muy "sociales" estoy en una carrera de Ingenieria jaja XD..Dirán nada que ver..Numeros, fisica, quimica...encima en la UBA...pero bue hago un esfuerzo y se que a veces uno por tener lo que quiere no siempre hace lo que quiere realmente hacer..pero fuera de eso..Ayer fui a la universidad..horriblemente mal...al borde del desmayo...me comi las 2 horas de viaje hasta llegar y bue soporte la clase...pero el frío no..ahora estoy peor! Nahhh...re mal..jaja..estoy horrible..fisicamente como externamente tengo miedo al verme al espejo jajaja XD..asi que bue escribi este cap que rápidamente se me vino a la cabeza...asi que sepan disculpar .. y espero que aprecien el "humor negro" con el cual constantemente contamino cada Cap... =D..Saludos y **REVIEWSSS! =)**

**Deestiny**: Totalmente ese era mi punto...demostrar que Robin hizo lo que hizo impulsado por los "Celos" y si hay celos es porque realmente la quiere...=D Gracias por tus halagos que no hacen más que subirme los animos por las nubes =) En este cap vas a ver el lado débil en mi opinión de Robin...es decir, aca Robin se levanta totalmente con "culpa" por lo que había hecho...Se siente débil y arrepentido..y como dicen en los momentos de debilidad siempre hay alguien que sabe aprovechar...son los momentos en los que uno tiene que estar "mas despierto" pero bueno..

en este caso no fue asi..y este cap termina como termina muy necesariamente...jejej...Ya veras en los prox caps ;) ...Te dejo con el suspenso...Y aca con este cap. termino con las explicaciones con respecto al "que paso" con ellos para que terminen así..asi que en el prox supongo que voy a poner más acción...solo necesito inspiración =O

**Blindmaster: **Heyy muchisimas gracias por brindarme toda esa información..la verdad que así como la explicaste no la encontre en ningún lado XD...En sintesis, la línea de tiempo llego un momento en el cual al igual como un espejo se quebro...Cada una de las piezas de ese espejo son "universos alternativos" cada uno con su propia historia..jeje...Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuantos comic deben haber? XD Supongo que los creadores del comic querían ver felices a todos los lectores y por eso crearon un universo donde Nightwing tiene una hija con Starfire, otro donde le propone casamiento a Barbara, otro donde está solo, otro donde es Robin pasa a ser Batman..y bue pero que lio! Igual es interesante...jaja..Cuando puedo lo leo...jeje...Aca hago alusión a Pamela Ashley simplemente porque me gusta como villana..jaja..y aparte explico las razones más abajo de su aparición acá...Por cierto tengo una duda...¿Talia que tipo de relación tuvo con Jason? ¿Puede ser que se hayan besado o algo asi? XD...Talia es muy bipolar me parece..En cuanto a Red Hood voy a hacer alusion a él..solo tengo que pensar como...=D

**Princesa de hielo: Nahhh...**No te preocupes con bombadearme con comentarios..igual siempre aprecio que me mande un review..en serio...en cuanto este cap...es de lo más extrañoo! jaja...En cuanto a que el cap anterior te hizo reir...A mi tambien dejame decirte...Es que yo utilizo mucho el "humor negro" es decir, generalmente la manera en que habla Raven es un sarcasmo gracioso dependiendo de quien lo lea...Si me escucharas! jajajaja...Yo soy una persona algo seria la cual se comunica mucho con "este humor negro" que hace reir a los demás...a los demás que lo saben apreciar claro está...Cuantos problemas me habre buscado en mi vidaaa con esta personalidad jajaja...Saludos..espero que me des tu opinion de este cap.

**Miss Strawberry: Si...**Totalmente captaste totalmente lo que quise transmitir en ese cap..."Si jugas con juego te quemas" eso es lo que paso con Raven que primero empezo jugando "no contemplando" que Robin que ya venía irritado con ella de hace rato termino estallando con eso..Ella se lo busco pero totalmente no justifica lo que hizo..Igual en este cap vas a ver que realmente esta arrepentido y por eso...hace lo que hace...XD...(Por cierto, hacer lo que decide Robin hacer en este cap..no me parece la salida) jaja...Che que mal lo que me contas...Espero que no vuelva a pasar...a mi me paso algo parecido pero no llego a tal extremo...por suerte...Saludos miss aprecio mucho tu valoración por esto...

**Mariniti the white Dragon: Heyyy **por supuesto que te considero una amigaa..! Nada más que yo no sabía si decirlo o no...sos de lo más simpatica Mariniti y me lo demostras con cada palabra de tus reviews.. =D..Analice tu teoría y si es cierto...Es cierto que Evelyn va a aprovechar la inestibilidad, mejor dicho el estado de debilidad de Robin. Pero con respecto a la manera en que lo va a manipular debo admitir que tu idea fue la primeraa que se me ocurrió...Pero encontre que si la utilizaba iba a tener un problema...Si Evelyn le hubiera dicho que los brazaletes eran la respuesta a todos sus problemas...Dudo que Robin sabiendo eso llevará a todos los Titanes consigo a Gotham para hacer el ritual..y por otro lado suponiendo que lo hiciera.."que no sería muy probable" porque creo que lo haría solo...Si la resp. fueran directamente lo brazaletes los usaría y volverían a Jump City inmediatamente y el problema terminaría ahi...Entonces por eso..trate de buscar otra solución que es la que vas a leer más abajo jeje..la pense...la medite..y pense sobre todo en mis planes...En la necesidad que tengo de que los Titanes vayan..todos y en que necesitaba que se queden algo de tiempo en Gotham...Un tiempo relativamente largo como para que Jason haga lo que tenga que hacer con ayuda de Raven y por otro lado para que se desarrollen los acontecimientos =D...

Con respecto a la teoría del golpe de Robin ahi me ganaste! jaja...Si eso era lo que tenía pensado decir...ahiii no te discutooo nadaa...cuando lo leí..dije..¿"me leera la mente"? jajaja

Y por cierto con respecto al tema de que Raven ahora es conciente de su "poder" carismatico..definitivamente lo va a utilizar..y muy bien..jejeje(Risa malevola), es más creo que eso va a sre algo fundamental para ella...Sabes..a varios de los heroes les terminan gustando las villanas..sino mira el caso de Speedy o del mismisimo Batman que se enamoro de dos mujeres en su vida las 2 VILLANAS!(Catwoman y Thalia, las dos madres de sus hijos, Helena y Demian respectivamente) Supongo que los heroes les gusta más vivir una vida agitada que vivir una vida tranquila con alguien parecido a ellos mismos...Sunpongo que los debe emocionar o subir la adrenalina jajaja...Veremos que hara Raven...aca por mala suerte no aparece mucho =( Este cap queda entre la gran abilidad de Evelyn vs. la debilidad de Robin..¿Quien gana? es obvio...jaja..Mira como Evelyn con cada palabra lo envuelve..y decime..¿Quién no caería? jajaja..No tenes idea como exaspero a mis amigas hablando de esa maneraaa jajaja! Saludos, besos y muchisimas gracias amigaaaa! Adoroo siempre tus reviews!

**MeL-Raven:**No te preocupes yo con la gripe no se que pensar...estoy muy congestionada y engripada sin embargo esta bueno quedarse en la cama descansando en especial porque me ahorro salir y lidiar con 2 horas de viaje para ir a estudiar XD jajaja...Pero lo malo es cuando me veo al espejo que me quierO matar..ya sabes...cuando uno se enferma precisamente no esta de 10!..No quiero ni salir a la calle XD..encima ayer fui a la uni porque las clases de matematica son irrecuperables y hoy me levante peor y no fui..un LIO! jaja..pero como dicen aca"me lo tomo con soda". Con respecto a Raven...siii...ves..el hecho de haber hecho a Raven tan mala hizo que ustedes cuando lean no sepan que realmente esta sintiendo...¿Será verdad o mentira? jaja..eso es lo que quería lograr..y voy a intentar hacer lo mismo con los demás..sobre todo con Jason y Robin jaja.. y si el amor es impredecible...y eso lo hace más emocionante ! Iupiii...Gracias Mell!Y suerte con los examenes ya se que pueden ser un terrible dolor de cabeza..pero son necesarios...lastimosamente..XD

**PD:** Disfruten el cap..(Por cierto la personalidad de Evelyn es algo juguetona como la de Harley Quiin, para los que saben quien es..¿Casualidad? nahh...Lean lo que puse al finalizar el cap.)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX: El secreto **

**3 de junio del 2010**

_"...La debilidad de uno es la oportunidad de otros..."_

**

* * *

Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson) **

Me levante temprano, muy temprano...después de todo no pude dormir bien en toda la noche. La culpa me perseguía...

Sin pensarlo mucho, me fui rumbo a la prisión de Jump City una vez que vi el sol asomarse. No quería perder el tiempo...quería que esto se termine lo más rápido posible...y que se termine de una vez.

Tome mi motocicleta y a toda velocidad me fui de la Torre de los Titanes sin avisar mi destino a nadie...

Me tomo algo de tiempo poder acceder a la celda de Evelyn porque el director de la penitenciaria no había llegado. Por suerte uno de los oficiales había logrado comunicarse con él y le advirtió de mi presencia.

Camine por el largo pasillo que llevaba a las celdas de los villanos más peligrosos de la ciudad. Fui solo, le había advertido a los oficiales que no necesitaba ningún tipo de escolta y les advertí que iba a ser un interrogatorio totalmente privado, así que pedí que apagaran las cámaras de seguridad de la celda. Lo hicieron con un poco de desconfianza...y si, no era normal..por cuestiones de seguridad nunca dejaban a un villano solo con nadie en una misma celda...

Pero yo no tenía nada que temer, llegado al caso le iba a enseñar a Evelyn que no estaba para juegos.

Abrí la celda cautelosamente...Estaba muy fría, debía admitir que era muy deprimente pensar que alguien podía vivir en esas condiciones..No había duda de que se lo merecía pero esto era repugnante.

_¿Pero dónde está? D_i una vista panorámica y no la veía por ningún lado. Finalmente entre a la celda y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-¡Bastardo...!- Me dí vuelta y me golpeo en la nariz. Se había ocultado detrás de la puerta y me sorprendió. Definitivamente no podía olvidar de que ella era una muy buena peleadora. Sabía lo que hacía...

Me tome la nariz en el dolor que me causo, después de todo me golpeo justo donde Raven lo había hecho antes...

-¿Porqué fue eso?- Le grite mientras miraba hacia abajo tomándome la nariz por instinto. Casi me rompió el hueso. _Malnacida.._

_-_Levanta tu cara y mírame de una vez idiota...Esto que ves es culpa tuya y de tu perra...-Me grito alterada, fuera de sus cabales. La mire y la entendí...Evelyn era una mujer que bien podía haber sido una modelo y ahora...Tenía todo el rostro deformado con cortes.. _¿Eso le hicimos?_

_-_No era mi intención hacerte eso Evelyn...Tú nos tiraste ese hechizo y por culpa tuya mi vida es un desastre, aparte..¡Casi nos matas!- Le dije con sinceridad.

-¿Disculpas, Robin? - Ella comenzó a reírse histéricamente. No entendía nada...

-¿Cuál es la gracia?-Le pregunte con un poco de irritación.

-Veo que han quedado residuos de debilidad en tí todavía...Ese es tu gran problema Robin, tu preocupación por los demás, te va a llevar a la muerte...Solo sobreviven los fuertes y tú tienes la obligación de ser más fuerte, si quieres vivir claro está. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Chico Maravilla?- Me dijo riendose mientras se fue con una risa sospechosa hacia su cama y se acosto en ella mirando hacia el techo. Era como si estuviese jugando..._Definitivamente esta loca.._

-Algo me esta pasando y se que tú lo sabes. Desde que me lanzaste el hechizo nunca más me pude recuperar por completo, quedan vestigios de ese lado mío que me lleva a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer...¡Te exijo que me des una solución!-Le dije amenazadoramente mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Los adolescentes de hoy...Siempre con exigencias...-Ella dió un suspiró exagerado.

-¿No lo entiendes todavía? Lo que quedo de tí, esa parte tan honesta, sincera, primitiva es tu verdadero ser...Si te comportas de esta manera, es porque quedaron vestigios del débil que solías ser..-Esa mujer me irritaba, todo lo decía con gracia. La tome del cuello con violencia y le hice presión para darle a entender que no estaba para juegos estúpidos...Necesitaba una solución ya.

-Escuchame bien Evelyn no me importa pasar toda mi vida tras las rejas si es porque me manche las manos con tu sangre. Arruinaste mi vida, hago cosas que jamás haría y antes de pasar por eso otra vez, prefiero matarte y pagar la culpa de eso.- Le grite con irritación. Lo iba a hacer si era necesario. Tenía que descargar la culpa e irritación que sentía con algo o alguien. Lo que le hice a Raven jamás podía volver pasar...Jamás y de eso me aseguraría. Sabía muy bien que la única persona que tenía la solución de mis problemas era ella..._Esa bruja desquiciada..._

_-_Tranquilo Chico Maravilla, el enojo solo muestra la debilidad en su pura esencia. Me agradas Robin, enserio...¿Una solución? Dejame pensar...-Me dijo mientras hacia gestos de pensar en una solución. Como siempre se burlaba, estaba loca. Completamente loca.

La solté del apretón de su cuello e intente tranquilizarme evitando ver esa sonrisa cínica que tenía impregnada.

-Habla y termina de una vez de jugar...-

-Bueno, bueno..Alguien al parecer no se levanto de buen humor este día. Esta bien, en fin no eres divertido no entiendo como alguien puede soportar estar contigo. Mira cuando yo lance el hechizo, como fui yo quien lo hizo se supone que en condiciones normales tú y ella tenían que haber quedado a mi completa disposición. Pero lastimosamente las cosas no ocurrieron así por culpa de ella...Esa querida zorra tuya altero de manera muy significativa todo. Rompió los lazos que los unían a los dos conmigo. Hizo que conservaras en tí una pizca del Robin que solías ser...y eso, precisamente hizo que dentro de tí hayan dos polos opuestos que te conforman..- Respiro profundo un poco fatigada por tanto hablar.

-¿Sabes un poco de psicología? Bueno, supongo que el trabajo de "heroé" si es que eso es un trabajo, nunca te dejo tiempo para agarrar un libro. En fin, te explicare lo más sencillamente posible. Nuestra mente esta dividida en dos polos, el de la razón y el de la pasión. Todos los humanos lastimosamente no pueden llegar al equilibrio. Ya sabes, un hombre que mata a su mujer lo hace por celos por ser posesivo, lo hace dominado por la pasión, por la ira del momento. Llega un momento, ya sea cuando este en la carcel, o donde sea, incluso antes de morir que hace lo que se llama "catarsis" es decir, lisa y llanamente sienten culpa, por más miníma que sea. Esto provoca un desequilibrio emocional, porque ese es el momento en que se da cuenta que lo que hizo esta mal, la culpa en extremo lleva a la locura..¿Vas entendiendo?- Me pregunto mientras volteo la cabeza hacia mi.

-Llega al punto de una vez..-

-Callate y escucha. Como iba diciendo, cuando te ataque hice que nunca jamás sobreviniera en tí sentimientos como la culpa, es decir, que deje el camino libre para que todos tus impulsos animales que te diferencian como humano hagan lo que quieran contigo. Pero seamos sinceros...¿No te sientes mejor sin tener presiones? Sabiendo que todo lo que hagas ya sea que este mal o bien te de lo mismo..-

-Entiendelo bien, no se puede vivir así...No quiero vivir así..-

-Como sea...El polo de la pasión es mucho más fuerte que el de la razón, en tu caso. Lo que hace llevar al equilibrio de tu mente, es llegar a ese estado de "catarsis" o arrepentimiento que te conte. Cuando tu querida Raven, se interpuso en el hechizo impidió que seas liberado totalmente de ese sentimiento de "culpa" haciendo que sigas analizando, con esa pizca de razón que te quedaba las situaciones y valorándolas como "buenas y malas". Cuando te golpearon probablemente lo que paso fue que al entrar en un estado de inconciencia esa "razón" que te quedaba tomo control momentáneo de la situación. Seguramente impulsado por esos valores heroícos, de amistad, y ya sabes todas estupideces que tiene todo intento de heroe en estos días...-

-Entiende "el Robin que solías ser" tomo control momentáneo del verdadero Robin que eres. No a la inversa...Supongo que lo único que puedes hacer es no se...hacer que el control que tienes sea más fuerte y dure el mayor tiempo posible, pero solución no hay..no creo que haya..-

-Tiene que haber piensa bien en lo que estas diciendo te juro que en este momento te estas jugando la vida..-Le dije ásperamente mirándola a los ojos. Ella se dio vuelta para evitarme la mirada.

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente? ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto? ¿Qué hiciste que supuestamente no querías hacer?- Me pregunto curiosa.

-Me aproveche de Star sin querer realmente hacerlo. Yo siempre la valore de sobremanera, siempre la quise como una amiga y después me dí cuenta que era más que amistad lo que sentía por ella. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de tener finalmente relaciones con ella porque nose...siempre senti que nuestra relación iba más allá de eso. Aparte siempre quise que el momento sea especial, algo que los dos quisiéramos hacer realmente. Ayer, perdí el control, me aproveche de su inocencia y finalmente lo hice con ella de manera muy...bueno muy violenta. Hice algo que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, y lo peor es que realmente no quería hacerlo, pero si senti la necesidad. Escucha me sentía frustrado, realmente es algo que no puedo explicar..-Le conteste algo fastidiado por mi falta de capacidad de expresar lo que realmente sentía. Esta inestabilidad me afectaba en todo sentido.

-Primero que nada, tú nunca te aprovechaste de ella. Esa mujercita que tanto quieres y respetas, por más que no sea de esta Tierra ya vivió el suficientemente tiempo aquí como para saber si lo que hicieron estaba bien o mal. De haberse sentido mal o disgustada por haber tenido relaciones contigo, creo que jamás te hubiera dejado sobrepasarse con ella. Ella de querer hacerlo te pudo haber frenado perfectamente. Digo esa super fuerza y todo, para algo hubiera servido en esa ocasión...y segundo mencionaste la palabra "frustración" eso quiere decir que focalizaste tus impulsos en ella ya que en tu verdadero objetivo no pudiste hacer lo que querías..¿O me equivoco? Quiero decir para no dar tantas vueltas al asunto...¿Tú tenías en mente a otra persona,no?-

_Tiene razón, en ese momento no pensaba en Star, pensaba en Raven...Raven estaba para mí conmigo esa noche, no ella._

_-_Si. Pensaba en Raven...-Le conteste derrotado. Su inteligencia era avasallante, no había sentido en que una persona como ella fuera una criminal.

-¡Bingo! Hicimos un gran avance, Robin. Por un lado, tu "yo" normal sigue queriendo a la doncella inocente en apuros y por otro lado tú mente desea a Raven, quiere a Raven.. Es más hubieras deseado que en lugar de Starfire sea Raven quien este contigo. La pregunta es...¿A quién elegirás? ¿Seguirás los pasos del Robin de antes o harás lo que en este momento tu misma conciencia quiere?..-

- Evelyn quiero ser el de antes. Ayer hice algo terrible que no me lo voy a poder perdonar nunca. Casi fuerzo a Raven a... Ni lo voy a decir, entiende mi amistad con ella se quebranto por estos malditos impulsos..Casi le hago un daño irreparable por celos...¡Entiende POR CELOS! Estos celos que me inundan son enfermizos, le podrían hacer daño a ella y realmente no quiero. Tengo que ser el de antes..-Le conteste con sinceridad.

_-_ Ya veo no sabes ni lo que quieres. Creo yo que este problema no es de ahora. Creo sinceramente que has sentido algo hacia Raven aún antes de que yo me metiera en tu camino. Sin duda te preocupas por ella...Dijiste que "TENES" que ser el de antes, mas no dijiste que "queres"...Y del deber al querer hacer algo, hay un abismo. Bueno, son tus asuntos supongo, entonces eliges seguir con Starfire ¿No es cierto?- Dijo sin aún verme a la cara. Me evadía la mirada...miraba a la nada.

-Si, si volver a la normalidad significa elegir entre Raven y Star, prefiero seguir con Star antes de causar algún daño más..- Le dije sin vacilar. _De ninguna manera podía permitirme que ocurriera algo como lo que ocurrió ayer una vez más._

_- _Esa bruja te ha echado a perder. Si el hechizo se hubiera completado no estarías en este problema. No dudarías, no temerías, no te culparías...En fin serías feliz contigo mismo, es una verdadera lástima...-

-Bueno ¿Sabes cuál es la única manera de que una mujer y un hombre se unan en cuerpo y alma por siempre?- Me dijo rendida. ¿_Unir en cuerpo y alma? No se me ocurría una respuesta para eso..._ Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo supuse...Aunque te parezca mentira cuando uno contrae **matrimonio **con otra persona esas personas se unen para siempre, se perfecciona el amor entre ellos y fortalece su unidad. Desde el comienzo de los tiempos hombres y mujeres que sentían algún lazo especial entre ellos se unieron mediante rituales que variaban entre diferentes culturas y tiempos. Esos rituales que hoy son los que consideramos de matrimonio, más allá de que muchos piensen que es simplemente la firma de un papel, a nivel interno significa una verdadera unión entre dos almas por siempre. Es verdad, tú me dirás hay muchas uniones que se terminan separando. Si pasa por unos cuantos motivos, como puede ser que el lazo que los unía entre los dos desde un principio no haya sido tan fuerte como se penso o porque alguna pelea haya terminado con la desición de los dos de cesar con el vinculo matrimonial. Aunque eso no siginifica que espiritualmente esas personas se separen, eso nunca ocurre. Si hubo amor, como dicen cenizas quedan. Algo de amor, de cariño o afecto siempre van a haber entre esas dos personas que alguna vez se amaron ¿Entiendes?- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Como dije, tu caso no tiene solución..Te dije que el "Robin normal" a tomado posesión momentanea de tu verdadero "yo" aunque quizás lo que se pueda lograr es que esa "posesión momentanea" se extienda lo más posible, con tal de que logres conseguir el control sobre tí mismo. Como dije el matrimonio perfecciona el amor entre dos personas y fortalece su unidad. Tú sientes algo por tu linda e inocente princesita, así que supongo que será suficiente para que entre los dos creen un lazo que sirva para frenar esos impulsos que tanto te agobian...-

-¿Me quieres decir que la única manera de poner fin a esto es casándome con Star?- Le pregunte un poco vacilante. La sola idea de casarme, jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza. Quería a Star, pero jamás para pensar en casarme con ella. _No puede ser..._

_-¿S_e te ocurre una mejor idea?- Me dijo desafiante.

-No pero...Esta bien lo haré, si no queda otra salida lo haré..-Dije algo derrotado.

-Espera, algo muy importante. Debes hacer tu matrimonio rodeado de la gente que realmente significa algo para tí...Los testigos de la unión entre ustedes dos, no harán más que fortalecer los lazos que se van a unir. Cuando te cases hazte la idea de que una vez que estén juntos no hay vuelta atrás...Piensa bien tu decisión, queda en tí elegir entre la persona que realmente quieres, y en la persona que realmente amas. No vayas a arrepentirte después. Como dicen, una vez que uno se da cuenta como deberían haber sido las cosas el tiempo pasa y quizás la oportunidad no se de dos veces. En resumen, elegir a una de ellas significará perder a la otra para siempre...-

- No hay que pensar, lo hare con tal de no causar más daño...haría lo que sea...-

-¡Qué terco! Bueno condenate a tí mismo. Yo te lo advertí...-

-¿Porqué me ayudas? ¿Porqué te preocupas por lo que vaya a hacer?-le pregunte con total curiosidad. Sus forma de hablarme me desconcertaba totalmente.

-Yo solía ser una reconocida psicóloga Robin, siempre busque que mis pacientes llegaran a ser felices y cuando vi que la posibilidad de que lo sean estaba en los brazaletes y el diamante, no dude en utilizarlos. Penosamente cuando los utilice en tí, las cosas no salieron como deberían haber salido, y sencillamente creo que no estás haciendo lo correcto...-

-Gracias...supongo..- Murmure mientras abrí la celda y me fui pensativo. Pensativo en toda la conversación que tuvimos...

* * *

Volví a la Torre sin parar un segundo de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer...Me encerre en mi habitación y me puse a pensar como sería mi vida unida para siempre a Star.

-¿Casarme?- Sonaba tan extraño, no hubo ningún momento en el que antes haya pensado en esa palabra que tanto a Bruce como a mí nos era casi desconocida. Nosotros siempre fuimos seres solitarios con gente a nuestro alrededor, pero siempre inmersos en nuestro propio mundo. La sola idea de estar atado a una persona para siempre me era molesta, considerando claro el hecho de que no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos a Star como lo había estado antes. Las cosas habían cambiado...Quizás si todo esto no hubiera pasado me hubiera terminado casando con Star porque realmente quería...pero ahora, no, definitivamente ese no era el caso.

Ahora esta Raven...No había dudas que algo muy fuerte sentía hacia ella...

El problema era que era algo tan fuerte como enfermizo y peligroso. Con tal de no terminar hiriéndola, prefería encerrar esos sentimientos adentro mío...Aunque eso significará terminar olvidándola.

Luego pense en lo último que me había dicho. Tenía que hacer que en mi casamiento con Star sean testigos todas aquellas personas que hayan significado algo importante en mi vida para fortalecer la unión.

Pense en todas aquellas personas que eran importantes para mí, y se vinieron a la cabeza recuerdos de mis padres de cuando era pequeño. De Bruce, que inevitablemente fue quien cambio mi vida por completo dandome la posibilidad de ser justamente quien soy ahora, Robin. Después pense en Alfred, en Barb...Si, definitivamente no podía olvidar a Barbara quien había sido mi primer amor de la adolescencia...y tampoco podía olvidar a quien había sido mi mejor amigo..Jason...que ahora ya no estaba.

Saque esos recuerdos de mi cabeza inmediatamente...

Gran parte de esas personas que formaron parte de mi vida estaban allá...**en Gotham...**

* * *

**Evelyn POV (AKA Dra. Evelyn Ashley/Isley)**

La satisfacción que sentía era impresionante. Saber que ya había cumplido mi parte del trato me tranquilizo de sobremanera. Por fin me iba vengar de Batman destruyendo la vida de su querido Robin.

Desde que era muy pequeña siempre había querido hacer felices a los demás...Estar con mi hermana me traía felicidad, vivir con mi familia hizo que los primeros años de mi vida sean los más felices sin lugar a dudas. Pero los años pasaron y con ello las tragedias sobrevinieron...Mis padres murieron en un accidente fatal el cual Batman no pudo impedir. Pero de ahi no nace precisamente mis rencores hacia él.

Mi hermana mayor y yo al poco tiempo nos separamos, ella me había dejado al cuidado de una tía. Nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos diferentes, ella me prometió que iba a hacer todo lo posible para ser feliz y me advirtió que quería que yo haga lo mismo... Desde que me acordaba ella siempre manifestó un extremo amor hacia las plantas, me dijo que su principal objetivo era proteger y resguardar el mundo, de los humanos que lo destruían...y que lo iba a hacer algún día...

Él tiempo le dio la razón, un día me enteré que ella paso de ser una muy reconocida botánica a pasar a formar parte de la lista negra de Batman. Comenzo a hacerse llamar Hiedra Venenosa. Fue cuando me di cuenta que mi hermana con toda la voluntad que la caracterizaba, pudo al fin conseguir las armas suficientes que necesitaba para cumplir sus sueños. Consiguió esos poderes...

Ella fue mi inspiración, para que abandonará mi carrera de psicóloga y por fin tallara mi vida como realmente quería..cumpliendo mis sueños. Mi sueño siempre había sido hacer felices a las personas...La llave para cumplirlos eran los brazaletes...

Me costo mucho trabajo conseguirlos, pero mis habilidades en combate fueron suficientes como para robarlos del Museo del Cairo...Ahi fue cuando me entere que para que el hechizo funcionara al máximo debía conseguir el diamante que estaba a manos de Bruce Wayne.

Decidí ir a hacerle una visita a mi hermana al Asilo de Arkham utilizando mi fachada de Psicóloga. No tuve muchos problemas para entrar, después de todo como doctora tenía mi prestigio. Cuando la vi, note que no habían vestigios de la hermana que solía conocer. Pamela Ashley ya no existía más, enfrente mio tenía a Hiedra Venenosa, una supervillana que había modificado geneticamente su cuerpo, tanto que practicamente formaba parte del mundo de las plantas que tanto amaba. Esa belleza que tanto la caracterizaba se había ido. Allí en la oscuridad de las celdas de Arkham, mi hermana se veía como una flor marchitada...seca...Necesitaba luz...

Cuando me vio sus ojos volvieron a centellar vida de nuevo...Ella me quería lo sabía. Le conté mi plan y ella quedo sorprendida. Me dijo que por ningún motivo vaya a robar la casa Bruce Wayne ya que él era el verdadero Batman. Sabía que era un supermillonario excentrico pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que detrás de esa fachada era el murciélago. Poco después ellaperdió el conocimiento en mis propias manos...

Mi hermana no era feliz, estaba ahi encerrada en ese infierno por culpa de él... de Batman. Ese fue el momento en el que prometí vengarme de él. Vengarme de la persona que había destruído la felicidad de mi hermana.

Cuando me enteré que su querido hijo Richard Grayson era el famoso Robin decidí seguir su rastro. Tiempo antes de que yo llegará a Gotham, él se había desvinculado del murciélago y se había mudado a Jump City para luchar contra el crimen.

Para mi fortuna me entere que el diamante iba a ser exhibido al público en un museo de Jump City por primera vez. Muy probablemente optaron el museo de Jump City porque era uno de los museos mejores custodiados del país. Después de todo Robin y su equipo de heroés estaban allí para pelear contra el crimen.

Esto lo vi como la oportunidad perfecta...Iba a aprovechar que el diamante ya no estaba en manos del Caballero de la noche y lo iba a robar de ese museo. Por otro lado sabía que si tenía suerte iba a encontrarme con Robin e iba a finalmente vengarme.

Todo paso como había imaginado...y sin querer atacando a la bruja termine haciéndole un peor mal al Chico Maravilla del que había planeado. Entre ellos se iban a matar...

Como había predicho mi parte del trato era muy fácil. Por cuatro simples verdades que había deducido después de tener esa conversación con Raven:

*Robin estaba desesperado por volver a ser el de antes, ya que la sola idea de volver a cometer los "errores" que últimamente estaba cometiendo lo aterraba.

*Por otro lado sus valores éticos y morales de héroe todavía estaban allí. No habían desaparecido por completo de él mas eran solo vestigios;

*No menos importante, sabía que si le daba una "momentanea" solución a su problema él no iba a dudar en aceptarla ya que era la única que sabía sobre los brazaletes. No tenía otra salida.

*Cuando mencione acerca de que el casamiento debía efectuarse rodeado de personas que habían sido importantes para él. Sabía que la respuesta a eso iban a ser todas aquellas personas que lo rodearon en Gotham incluído Batman. Mi plan era perfecto...

Con estas conclusiones que era totalmente indiscutibles aseguraba cumplir mi parte del plan. Sabía que como había predicho, Robin iba a terminar yendo a Gotham, sin lugar a dudas a casarse entre los suyos.

No era considerada la más inteligente de la familia por nada...

Me reí histéricamente al saber que pronto iba a poder cumplir mis sueños y que iba cumplir con mi promesa_..._**_con mi venganza._**

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Sin querer echarme para atrás en mi decisión fui sin mucho pensar a la habitación de Star. Ella aún dormía a pesar de que eran más de las once de la mañana. Al verme se despertó con alegría y me abrazó fuertemente. Me reí ante la sorpresa que me causaba ver tanta dulzura e inocencia allí concentradas en una persona. Siempre quise a Star pero seriamente dudaba que lo que sentía por ella era precisamente amor...

Me puse serio y le dije lo que tanto no me atrevía a decir. ¿Dude? Si, bastante cada segundo que pase frente a ella lo veía como oportunidad de salir huyendo y desistir de todo. Pero sabía que una vez más...Era necesario...era necesario para que todo esto acabará.

Ella comenzó a llorar y me abrazo cariñosamente no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Para ser sincero yo tampoco creía lo que decía. _Todo estaba tan mal..._

Ella acepto enérgicamente y me beso ternura, yo le respondí el beso sin muchos ánimos. "Sencillamente no sabía si el remedio era peor que la enfermedad misma..."

Lo que me hizo estremecer fue cuando me propuso contarle la noticia a todos los demás...

Ese fue el momento en que mi cabeza se lleno de miedos...Cyborg, el Chico Bestia y todos los demás titanes quizás no los tomaría tan de sorpresa que yo me vaya a casar con Star, después de todo nuestra relación era oficial desde hace años...Desde Tokio.

_¿Pero Raven? _No podía dejar de preguntarme como lo tomaría ella...No sabía si esto lo iba a tomar a mal o no.

_Es muy impredecible...pero después de lo que paso ayer quizás me odie. Quizás ni le importe...quizás hasta le de lo mismo..._Pensar en esto me hacía sentir como una basura. Me hacía tomar más coraje sin lugar a dudas para no echarme atrás con mi decisión. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarme algo...

_¿Ella realmente sintió algo por mí?..._Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por Starfire que ya se había cambiado a su uniforme de siempre y me tomo de un brazo.

-Amigo Robin, por favor, vayamos a contarles las gloriosas noticias a todos nuestros amigos. Vamos...- Grito alegremente y me tomo de mi mano y prácticamente me arrastro a la sala.

-¿Star no crees que es mejor pensarlo un poco antes de decirles..?-Le dije pero no me escucho. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos frente a la sala. Rece para que Raven no estuviera ahí. No quería enfrentarla...sencillamente no estaba preparado para eso. Mucho menos quería que se enterara de...

-AMIGOS!-Grito sorprendiendo a todos que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo de la sorpresa. Cyborg estaba cocinando algo, Chico Bestia estaba jugando con la Game Station como siempre hacía cuando tenía oportunidad y Raven...si, Raven estaba ahi. Ella leía un libro en el sofa donde estaba plácidamente recostada. La veía normal, sin signos de perturbación era como si nada hubiera pasado.

La gran pantalla marco GAME OVER.

-Hey Star estaba en algo importante...Ehhh...¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-Pregunto el Chico Bestia curiosamente al voltear y ver que Star me abrazaba fuertemente...

-Si...¿Algo que contar chicos?-Pregunto Cyborg quién se acerco a nosotros. Raven ni se había movido. Seguía leyendo su libro como si nada pasará...era como si no estuviéramos allí. Nos ignoraba...y no podía evitar sentirme mal.

-Amigos tengo las más gloriosa noticia...Robin y yo..¡NOS CASAMOS!- Grito entre risas y los demás titanes literalmente quedaron con la boca abierta. **_Yo nunca lo hubiera dicho de esa manera..._**

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Esta bien esa no era una noticia que se escuchaba todos los días. No podía creerlo. No podía soportarlo...

Deje caer mi libro sin querer cuando pronuncio esa palabra...CA-SA-MOS.

La sola idea me hacía tener nauseas. _¿Cómo puede ser que después de lo que paso anoche haga esto? _No entendía..y fuera de eso no quería entender. No había posibilidad de que yo dejará que eso alguna vez pasará. Jamás...jamás él se iba a casar con nadie. Si tengo que matar a la novia, la verdad que no me podría importar menos. Si tenía que matarlo a él antes de dejar que este con esa, lo haría sin lugar a dudas...

_¡A mi NO me puede dejar!_ Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar y rápidamente me cubrí con mi libro. Estaba leyendo más acerca de los impulsos que Evelyn antes me había contado...ya se sabe, el conocimiento es algo que nunca esta de más.

Intente tranquilizarme...recordando que no valía la pena estallar en este momento enfrente de ellos. Tenía que recordar que en algún momento iba a vengarme de todos los Titanes y que con la ayuda de Jason lo haría.

Rapidamente después de haber pasado unos segundo de shock en los demás, comenzaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja. Mire a Starfire sin poder evitar pensar..._¿Cómo se morirá?_

Ella camino hacia mí a pesar de que Robin había intentado impedirlo y me abrazo como era de costumbre.

-¿Amiga Raven no es glorioso que nos vayamos a casar? Por favor amiga Raven, quiero que seas lo que en la Tierra llaman "Dama de honor".. ¿Lo serás, no?-Me dijo llorando mientras me suplicaba. _¿Está hablando enserio?_ Todos los demás se me quedaron viendo. Comencé a sospechar seriamente que tanto Cyborg y el Chico Bestia, sabían que la idea del casamiento no había sido de mi agrado. Creo que la única que lo ignoraba era Starfire. _Y si, es porque es estúpida..._Sonreí con la más falsa pero creíble sonrisa que podía haber dado en ese momento.

-Por supuesto que seré tu Dama de Honor ¿Somos amigas,no?-Reí nuevamente y le devolví el abrazo. Le lance una mirada de profundo odio a Robin mientras lo hacía. No lo pude evitar...

No podía evitar pensar en que esta idea del casamiento, fue muy misteriosamente sorpresiva. Tenía la sospecha en que Evelyn tenía que ver con esto..._¿Pero porqué?_

Él telefono comenzó a sonar...

-No se preocupen atiendo yo..-Dije asperamente mientras "Star" volvió con los demás que siguieron felicitandola y preguntándole acerca de los planes de la grandisima "boda".

Atendí el telefono y era Bumblebee. No podía creer lo que me decía...Una risa de malicia se dibujo en mis labios. Una de total goce. Colgué el telefono luego de hablar con ella y me puse a pensar.

_No puedo creer mi fortuna.._

Me acerque nuevamente a los demás para contarles las buenas nuevas...

-¿Quién era Raven?...-Me pregunto el robot. Mi sonrisa creció aun más, aunque seriamente intente evitarla. Es que las noticias llegaron en un momento más que perfecto...No sabía como decirlo...

-Star seré tu Dama de Honor y creo seriamente que debemos comprar un vestido pero antes compra uno negro, lo vas a necesitar para el funeral...-Dije friamente.

-¿Funeral?-Dijo Robin un poco palidecido.

-Si, Bumblebee llamó y dijo que encontraron a Aqualad. Fue asesinado...no saben lo que paso. El funeral será está tarde, ya saben al parecer no esta en buenas condiciones...Bueno, felicitaciones por el casamiento Robin, Star...Nos vemos necesito hacer algunas compras...- Dije mientras me dí la vuelta. Starfire cayó al suelo y comenzo a llorar histericamente como era de suponer. Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban shockeados, habían quedado sin palabras. Y Robin...tenía una cara de lo más entretenida, estaba pálido y pensativo...Me miraba, veía probablemente la poca preocupación que me provoco la muerte de Aqualad. Pero me era imposible evitarlo, no iba a estar llorando por esa basura...

Me fui ignorando a todos. Estaba demasiado molesta como para andar fingiendo jugar a ser una buena Titan y una buena Amiga. Lo que más me molesto fue ver a Robin consolando a la perra que se convertiría en su esposa...Pero algo me tranquilizó por el momento..._Le había arruinado el día a la pobre Star...Pobrecita..._Me reí. Su tristeza era como dulce para mí.

Me teletransporte al centro comercial. Me había dado cuenta que verdaderamente no tenía nada propio para un funeral...¿_Quién lo iba a decir...?Tan joven..._

**_Vanidad_**

Busque y busque. Compre un par de cosas con la tarjeta de Robin que todavía tenía...seguía siendo tan divertido como la primera vez.

Hasta que quede cautivada con un corsé blanco lleno de detalles. Y me lo compre...era blanco con unas pequeñas gemas de fantasía que le daban un toque muy especial.. se veía costoso como realmente lo era...Me lo lleve puesto junto con un collar con una gema roja preciosa.

Me fui caminando con mis bolsas hasta que sentí un abrazo fuerte que me sorprendió por completo y me arrastro a un callejón.

-¿Qué te pasa...?-Grite exasperada.

* * *

Wowwwowoww Este capitulo es muy muy "flashero"...Tengo mis razones para haber hecho que Evelyn sea la hermana de Pamela Ashley.

Bueno el tema estaba en que necesitaba una razón especial para que ella tenga algún tipo de rencor con Batman, ella al igual que Hiedra son inteligentes en sus propios ámbitos. Digo una es una muy brillante "Bioquímica y botánica" y por otro lado Evelyn es una psicologa que sin lugar a dudas sabe perfectamente como manipular las mentes humanas. Las dos tienen algo en común...las dos están movidas por sus sueños, por sus ideales...Entonces bueno, considere oportuno emparentarla con ella...jaja..Quizás una idea loca pero siempre me agrado el personaje de Poison Ivy.. Aparte Hiedra Venenosa siempre tuvo una buena amistad con Harley Quiin..**_¿Sera que vio en ella algo parecido a su hermana?_** jajaja..Mi imaginación vuela XD

¿El casamiento? Raro...¿no? Necesitaba una excusa para que Robin fuera a Gotham sin dudar de Evelyn...y por sobre todo para que se quede tiempo en Gotham, es eso...a parte me pareció divertido que crezca la tensión entre Raven y Robin...después en próx. caps verán...

**¿Quién sera la persona que acorralo a Raven en el callejón?**

**¿Habrá casamiento? ¿Qué será de Star? ¿Primer amor de la adolescencia =O?**

**¿Pasara algo en el funeral?**

**¿Lograran descubrir a la encubridora del crimen? XD **Ehh..Ella mato a Speedy, no a Aqua. jaja..No le carguemos otro muerto =O

**¿Y Speedy, dónde estará?**

jajaja..Personalmente me encanto arruinarles el día XD...con la "noticia"...Aparte algo era seguro en algún momento un titán tirado en un techo de un edificio tenía que ser encontrado... XD

Che..¿Vieron como hablo Evelyn? Es decir la forma en la que hablaba..Imaginense como hablo yooo..o ¿Ven cuando habla Raven? jajaj...Soy una combinación...XD pero igual tengo muchos amigos a los que amo y sin ellos no se que sería de mii! =D


	10. Capitulo X: Mad Love

Hii! Me costo de sobremanera escribir este capitulo...bueno ahi va porque...

**De verdad advierto que necesito REVIEWS...insisto no es por capricho pero imaginense ustedes si ven que cada vez entra más gente a ver sus fic y que cada vez hay menos..o sea..minimo un What the fuck..? decis..pero en mi caso es porque realmente necesito de críticas para poder hacer cada cap. Con cada pregunta o cosita mínima que me dicen hago cada capítulo...me baso totalmente en ellos...asi que bue..voy a escribir el otro cap cuando al menos tenga 5 REVIEWS ..si?...Perdonen =)**

**Deeestiny: **Mi fiel lectora..si lastimosamente..ese es el plan por el momento...Se van a casar..quien sabe que pasara...creo que falta tiempo igual..falta una fecha...falte que se resuelvan algunos misterios..¿Cómo quien mato a Aqualad..? jaja XD...y bue en fin muchas cosas..todavía tienen que ir a Gotham igual...=) Ah..y bue jeje no te adelanto mucho pero muchas dificultades se le vienen a la parejita que se "va a casar"..jaja..Lee este cap y vas a ver ;D.. Ya amenazaba mucho y nunca nada XD...jajaja...Prometo hacer dibujos mejores..más que nada de Jason o al menos buscar alguno acorde a este..igual buscas en google y te aparece Jason...pero igual prefiero hacerlo yo jeje ;)...Disfruto mucho tus palabras Deeestiny..gracias =)...

**Mariniti the white dragon: ** jajaj..Amigaaa, nuevamente mis halagos..si..definitivamente a Robin no se le podía pasar por alto la actitud de Raven, no por nada es el mejor junto con el murcielado...que deje pasar eso por alto sería tomar sus habilidades para chiste y lastimosamente sin darme cuenta lo estaba haciendo...aunque obvio aprovecho su inestabilidad jajaja..Acá te prometo que Raven se va a dejar de enbromar..y no solo va a prender los "boilers" ;D jajajajja...

Igual aprovechando tus actitudes detectivescas...que pensas que piensa Raven leyendo el cap. ¿Jason o Robin? mmm...jaja..creo que yo estoy haciendo lío en su cabeza XD...Atenzione con las partes que coloreé en **negrita** jaja lo hice para acordarme de prestarles atención antes de escribir algún cap...Creo que en este cap Raven está usando sus habilidades para conseguir lo que quiere...Asi que..tenías razón...XD..soy bastante predecible..pero lo voy a compensar con algo más en el prox cap jaja...va a venir una BOMB! ¿Qué será no..? =D Besos y gracias siempre por tus buenos deseos Marinitiiii =D...Happy week!

**Shasad Naoko**: Extrañaba de sobremanera tus buenas criticas y comentarios..y teorías..y si totalmente es Red X...jaja...pero antes de seguir debo decir...Mis totales gracias a tu perseverencia...Se que es de lo más agobiante y molesto escribir un Review bien hecho y que después internet te venga con esa estupidez...me paso decenas de veces..tantas que quería tirar la compu...jajaja...Encima soy de escribir reviews largos y a veces en ingles asi que los pensaba porque no soy tan buena en el idioma..y dsp de pensar que pase eso...es Horribleee..! De hecho me paso eso con este cap..las primeras 1.500 palabras de esfumaron XD...y había pensado tantooo...=O..Así quede...una bronca tenía XD...Dentro de poco subo una imagen de Jay ;D para ayudar la imaginación...igual hay una en mi profile =)...Si me re pase con lo que hizo Robin...pero creo que ya las va a pagar jajajaja -mmm...ya quiero que saques tus conclusiones con respecto a este cap...Le hace total HONOR al titulo ..ya veras =) Gracias y muchisimas muchisimas gracias Shasad...Saludos y exitos...y si entiendo lo del estudio falte casi toda la semana (enferma) y bue ahora cuando llegue el lunes jajaja..Me van a matar! XD

**Princesa de hielo: **jajaja...Guauuu!Me hace muy feliz saber que rompi con tus especulaciones sii...pense bastante...Me pregunte...¿Con qué puedo salir ahora para sorprender a estas lectoras que parecen Sherlock Holmes..? jaja..Enserio...cada una con sus teorías...que nose..como me hacen pero me ayudan bastante para que yo misma me esfuerce más y no caiga en la predicibilidad...es eso...jeje yo tbm soy como Raven a mi manera...Odio los juegos seguroo...XD...Soy antisocial seguro pero tengo un pequeño problema..La gente se me acerca como IMAN! Ahhhh! Y me fastidia de sobremanera...a veces le digo a mi mama y termino diciendole..Aii soy un iman de idiotas...jajaja...Enserio me siento como Raven con Starfire...soportando..."Si, lo que digas.." "-Queres salir hoy?" "NO" "Dale al cine, a jugar al parque de diversiones, al shopping, a MacDonalds...al zoologico, a Recoleta...a comprar ropa.." a lo que sea ya me dicen..Y me rompen tanto las "guindas" que no tengo otra que desistir y hacer...Si fuera por mi los mando a volar a todos..pero el tema es que perdió su eficacia...es que es como que "Ya la conocemos y se que realmente quiere salir" Aaahhhh! Y bue ya no me queda otra igual a veces me diviertoo =O ...Igual yo soy fan de la lectura, y de la compu..(estudio Ing en informatica, imaginate, igual recien empiezo) y necesito estar sola pero con dos hermanos chicos siendo la mayor y amigas del colegio todavia llamandote y vos dando intrucciones a tu papa para que no te pasen la llamada y NO hacen caso...No puedo estar tranquila..y me exaspera de ...Bue espero que este cap sea de tu agrado es algo intenso...en un sentido "especial" ya veras pero es porque la acción comienza en el prox cap con esto que provoca CAOS! jojojo...Besotee y cuidate...Happy week! =D

**PD: Capitulo "spicy", "hot" como quieran llamarlo...la primera vez que hago esto asi que es probable que haya salido mal..tengan en cuenta que me esforce para que no salga "vulgar" XD...=D Disfruten...**

**Hay una canción que representa el cap en mi profile si quieren dense una vuelta "Canción II", esta la PARTE DEL COLLAR (una representación) 1:34 miren esa cara en el videoo!**

**Este cap hace honor al título jaja**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo X: Mad Love**

**5 de junio de 2010**

"Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, pero siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura.."

Friedrich Nietzche

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

-Hey me estaba dando una vuelta por aqui y te vi..y bueno dije, porque no divertirme un rato con Rae-Rae...-

-¿No te rindes,no? Mira no tengo tiempo para jugar hoy, tengo que prepararme...Todo esto es culpa tuya..-Le dije con una irritación fingida.

-¿Qué hice si se puede saber?-Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi rostro intentando intimidarme.

-Bueno, al fin encontraron el cadáver de Aqualad. Hoy es su funeral y como verás me vi en la necesidad de salir de compras...ya sabes, no puedo ir vestida así no más a semejante evento...-Dije derrotada y dando un paso para atrás manteniendo la distancia. No podía dejar de observarlo, me tenía sorprendida...

-¿Te sientes intimidada Raven cuando estás conmigo?-Di vuelta mi rostro tratando de evitarlo.

-No, es solo que es extraño verte sin tu traje y acá bajo la luz del día...-Le dije con sinceridad. Tenía una camisa bastante desabotonada con unos pantalones negros. Su camisa en esas condiciones dejaba ver parte de su perfecto y varonil torso...y un lado mio quería sentir, mejor dicho saber, a que sabía su piel.. **_Lujuria..._**

Él se comenzó a reír triunfante.

-Raven se que fuiste sincera pero se que hay algo más allá de eso...Se que te gusto y no voy a parar hasta que lo admitas..¡Vamos!- Me dijo tomandome de la mano mientras me llevaba a algún lado.

-¡Pero Jason tengo que ir al funeral!-Le grite e intente soltarme de él. Pero no me dejo...

-Vamos Rae quiero comprarte algo..un regalo ya sabes por nuestra alianza..mi departamento está cerca, después vamos ahí y te preparas. Si quieres, después te llevo..- Me dijo juguetonamente... Mis ojos brillaron y mostraron sorpresa sin querer..._¿Un regalo?._..La idea me emocionaba. Era algo instintivo, que él..que Jason me comprara algo me hacía sentir extrañamente...feliz.

-Ven aquí esta el lugar...-Me dijo y entramos a una joyería muy exclusiva. Mis ojos brillaron cada vez más y más.

-Pase por aquí hace un rato y deje reservado una collar..ya sabes..-Dijo él misteriosamente dándole miradas cómplices a la vendedora.

-Si aquí lo tengo...Disculpe ¿es ella su novia? Hacen una muy linda pareja juntos...-Dijo la vendedora. Era una joven de una veinticinco años morena y de facciones muy delicadas...Pero obviamente era audaz..._¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar eso?_ Un gesto de irritación se asomo a mí rostro...

-Pero por supuesto que..- Grite y derepente vi el collar sobre la mesa..y podía jurar que sentí la risa de Jason contra mi cuello. _Guau! Es precioso..._Mis ojos no podían evitar sentir admiración por la belleza del collar que veía...**_Avaricia..._**

-Si..Por supuesto que si es mi novio..-Dije deslumbrada y dí una risa desesperada. Jason aproximo sus labios a mi oído y dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Ahh..enserio..? Ya que somos "novios" tengo ciertos privilegios..-Me dijo juguetonamente mientras sus labios rozaban contra mi cuello una vez más. _¿Porqué siempre hace esto..?_

-Ah, disculpa ¿Puede probárselo?-Le dijo a la vendedora que estaba sonrojada ante nuestra "escenita".

-Si. Tome, acá tienen un espejo..- Y saco un espejo frente a nosotros. Jason quitó mi cabello de mi cuello y me coloco el collar mientras nos reflejábamos en el espejo frente a nosotros. Todo lo hacía muy sensualmente..._Maldita sea, es como si lo hiciera al propósito..._

_-_Perfecto Rae..combina con tus ojos, enserio...¿Te gusta?-Me dijo con una sonrisa. ¿_Está bromeando...?¿Es esa pregunta realmente necesaria..?_

_-_Si, por supuesto que me gusta...¿Cómo no hacerlo?..-Le dije con una voz algo soñadora que no podía creer que salía de mi boca. Su sonrisa creció aún más...

-Bien. Lo lleva puesto..Toma..-Le dijo a la vendedora mientras le daba una tarjeta de oro. Sentí vibras de envidia irradiando de ella y me reí..._Obvio, ¿Quién no me envidiaría..? Jason es perfecto.._

Luego salimos del negocio y caminamos un rato en silencio. Yo pensaba en el collar, es más, no podía dejar de tocarlo y quedar maravillada. Pero sentía la constante mirada de Jason sobre mí...que tenía que admitir...me perturbaba.

-¿Algo que preguntar Jason...?-Le pregunte mientras abría la puerta del hall del hotel hotel donde vivía.

-Si para serte sincero...tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, pero prefiero que lleguemos al apartamento primero...-Me dijo mientras seguíamos caminando. _Es tan complicado..saber lo que se le cruza por la mente...es impredecible..._ Aunque debía admitir que esa impredecibilidad me gustaba.

Poco después llegamos a su apartamento y fue y se sentó en su sofá, sus pies sobre la mesa. Lucía pensativo... Tire las bolsas que llevaba de ropa cerca de la puerta de entrada. No podía evitar maravillarme del buen gusto de Jason..Esta "Suite" era magnifica. _Supongo que el robo es un trabajo bastante redituable..._

Fui hacia el sofá con él y me recoste. Use sus piernas como almohada y me reí ante su asombro...

-¿Pensativo Jay-Jay?- No había duda que Jason conocía muy bien su atractivo y lo sabía utilizar. Pero desde que lo conocí sabía que yo causaba un efecto en él que quizás no lo haya experimentado antes..._Y eso lo hace una gran oportunidad.._

_-_Si...¿Qué me hiciste Rae..?-Me pregunto sin verme directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que no entiendo..-Le respondí inocentemente.

-Es decir, casi toda mi vida luche contra el crimen cuando vivía en Gotham. Cuando morí, me dí cuenta que la respuesta no era esa para mí...Si tuve deslices, ya sabes a veces puedo ser un héroe..pero me dí cuenta que nunca tuve tiempo de estar con alguien. Nunca me había preocupado antes, digo si tuve alguna que otra relación pasajera..pero jamás nada serio a mis veinte años llegaste tú y me diste la sorpresa de mi vida..Bueno, ¿una Titán matando a su "amigo"? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días...-

-¿Tengo que pensar que el gran Jason Todd siente algo "especial" por mi..?-Le dije en un tono algo burlesco. Él me miro a los ojos..y sonrió.

-No te voy a dar la alegría de responderte a esa pregunta...Dime ¿Alguna novedad...?-Sonreí ante su respuesta. Me lo esperaba...Jason no me lo iba a decir...

-Tu querido amigo Robin se va a casar...Así que prepara los regalos...Yo por mi parte les comunique la noticia del bendito funeral..- Le dije algo fastidiada.

-Veo que te es imposible ocultar tus celos Rae-Rae...¿Qué te atrae tanto de él..?-Me pregunto justamente el que hablaba de celos.

-Creo que no eres el indicado para hablarme de celos Jason. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no se. No es esa basura de amor Jason. Ni se te ocurra. No amo a Robin simplemente siento algo hacia él que no se que es precisamente...Le molesta tanto cuando salgo que siempre justamente por celos termina haciendo algo estúpido, pero igual a pesar de eso sigue estando con esa maldita perra. Y ahora...se casan..Es tan absurdo...- Le dije mientras cerré mis ojos. Me relajaba hablar con él. Recostarme y usar como almohada sus piernas...Se sentía tan "correcto". Era como que todo esto estaba bien..sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar...

Cortó mis pensamientos mientras me agarró de la cintura y me sentó sobre él. Me obligo a enfrentar su mirada..

-¿Entonces tengo una oportunidad Rae-Rae..?- Me pregunto juguetonamente.. _¿Acaso alguien tiene una oportunidad...? Jason no me ama, pero me ve como un desafió...y si siente algo por mi...algo que ni yo ni el podemos saber. Por alguna razón...él se parecía a mi..._

Sonreí por su osadía y lo bese suavemente. Quise experimentar que se sentía un beso tierno por primera vez. Quería probar que se sentía besar a alguien y darse el tiempo para disfrutar cada momento con él. Explore su paladar milímetro a milímetro. Él se sorprendió y me tomo de la cintura. Hizo lo mismo...No profundizo el beso como solíamos hacer...no...este beso era dulce. Jason sabía a miel...

Retire mis labios de los suyos cuando comence a sentir la necesidad de aire y lo mire a los ojos.

-Supongo...supongo que la oportunidad siempre esta...-Le dije mientras mis labios estaban aún contra la comisura de los suyos. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que pertenecía ahi. Sentía que estar entre sus brazos era lo "correcto". Me sentía como en "casa"

-Bueno Jason me tengo que ir. El funeral comienza dentro de una hora y ya sabes necesito una preparación previa..no se con que cara voy a ir..Por cierto con el tema de la muerte de este imbécil probablemente nuestro viaje a Gotham tarde un poco más de lo que pense ya sabes...Robin va a investigar. Seguramente me voy a tener que cuidar más..va a sospechar de mí estoy segura..-

-No te preocupes Rae ese tema ya lo tengo cubierto...Robin no va a dudar de ti..-Me dijo con seguridad.

-¿Cubierto..?- _No entendía..._

_-_Si ya tengo pensada una coartada para que no haya dudas contra ti...Si te preguntan que hiciste esa noche le dices simplemente que estabas conmigo aquí...Después de todo es cierto ¿No?- No podía creerlo, decir que estaba con él sería dejarlo al descubierto. Sería poner a la luz que Jason Todd estaba vivo y no muerto como Robin y todos pensaban.

-¿Pero te dajarás al descubierto con Robin? ¿Piensas salir a la luz?-Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Lo pensé bien..y no hay problema. Por mi que sepan que Jason Todd está vivo, después de todo morí como un héroe, no tienen nada en contra mío. Mientras no descubran que Jason Todd es Red X esta bien por mí...aparte tendremos la libertad de estar donde queramos Rae..-Dijo mientras sus manos comenzaron a subir un poco más arriba dejando mi cintura y rozando mi pecho. Siempre así..siempre tan provocador...

-Hey Rae-Rae no voy a olvidar lo que me hiciste ayer...Tienes que aprender a terminar lo que comienzas..-Me dijo insinuantemente mientras recordé el desplante que le hice. _Bueno, quizás me sobrepase...¿Pero realmente pensaba que lo iba a hacer...?_

-Yo no hice nada malo Jason. Fuiste TU quien imagino cosas...Dejaste volar tu imaginación...Aunque no lo creas yo soy más inocente de lo que parezco Jay...Dudo que sepa hacer algo en esa ocasión...-Dije mientras con cada palabra mis mejillas iban tomando color. El problema estaba en que con cada palabra imágenes mías y de Jason terminando lo que comenzamos se cruzaban por mi mente. _Mi lado demoníaco me está jugando una mala pasada...**Lujuria...**_

_**-**_Nunca había pensado en ti como una "niña inocente" Rae. Pero sabes creo que ahora no soy yo quien dejo volar su imaginación ¿no?-Me dijo y mis mejillas tomaron aún más color. _Siempre sabe lo que pienso. Yo que soy quien tiene los poderes y no puedo saber lo que piensa...Pero ¿Porqué me sonrojo? ¿Qué hacen Jason y Robin conmigo? Jason con sus encantos me envuelve como una cobra. Él no me ama, dudo que sea amor, pero bueno lo que veo es que ni él sabe...es como si todo esto fuera realmente nuevo para él c__omo dijo...pero se que **me quiere**...Si bien el me estaba encantando..Yo podía asegurar que...**Jason había caído...**_

-No sigas...Me tengo que ir..-Dije reincorporandome y decidida a irme.

-No..Vamos, prepárate en mi habitación que si quieres te llevo...-Dijo mientras tomo mi mano y yo con mis poderes traje conmigo mis bolsas de compra. _¿Su habitación? ¿Cómo será..? _

-Entra Rae..-Dijo mientras se abrieron las puertas y dejaron ver la más espectacular habitación que yo allá visto. Era una habitación para nada modesta, tenía un gran espejo en una de las paredes que reflejaba la cama, un baño privado, una puerta la cual estaba abierta y se podía ver otra habitación que hacía de "armario" y un gran ventanal por donde se podía ver directamente la Torre Titán.

Aunque pareciera estúpido lo más cautivante de la habitación me parecía la cama. Era propia de la realeza. Alta, enorme y llena de cojines muy elegantes. Se veía "acogedora"...

-Hey Rae-Rae no mires tanto esa cama que pronto podremos hacer muchas cosas sobre ella...-Me dijo intensificando el sonrojo que tenía desde antes. _Estúpida Raven, estúpida Raven termina con eso..._Me dije a mi misma.

-Ya quisieras...-Le dije con fingido enojo.

-Bueno Raven te dejo. Haz como si fuera tu habitación ¿Si? Cualquier cosa llama..-Me dijo mientras me guiño un ojos insitadoramente y se fue dejandome sola.

_¿Qué me pasa? Dulces besos..sonrojos..dando oportunidades..¿Quién me creó? ¿Julieta con su Romeo?_

Me mire en su espejo no dejando de admirar mi nuevo collar..Se veía tan bien conmigo...como se vería con mi falda roja con medias negras largas y sandalias de tacos altos.

Con el corset blanco que llevo puesto quedaran..

-¡Perfectos!..-Dije al verme. No era muy afín a los maquillajes pero me puse algo de brillo en mis labios para resaltar un poco más y me delinee sutilmente los ojos. Nada muy estridente, casual. Tome mis cosas y me fui a la sala con Jason tratando evitar pensar que dentro de unos minutos vería a casi todos lo Titanes llorando la muerte de esa basura. Pensarlo, me hacía pensar en lo irritante que iba a ser todo. Algo era obvio..me quería quedar con Jay..después de todo la estabamos pasando bien.

Pero NO...si lo hiciera Robin al cabo de unos días pondría pruebas sobre una mesa directamente acusándome de asesinato. No podía levantar sospechas..si quería seguir siendo una Titán claro esta...

-¿Cómo me veo Jay Jay?- Dije mientras sorprendí a Jason dándole una sorpresa abrazándolo por detrás mientras él estaba haciéndose un café en la cocina. Él se dió vuelta para verme y sus ojos destellaron brillos de sorpresa.

-Muy bien para ir a la cama..¿Pero no ibas a un funeral?- _Y lo tuvo que decir.._

_-¿_Y? Me niego a ir en toda ropa negra..No resaltaría..todos van a ir así..y aparte no siento la necesidad. Ya se murió, no está así que...en fin que no molesten..-Él se rió ante mi despreocupado planteo.

-Siempre igual...Vas a levantar sospechas y definitivamente la atención...pero cualquier cosa tienes tu coartada así que no creo que allá problema...¿No quieres jugar ante de irte?- Me dijo mientras me tomo de la cintura y me recostó contra su mesa. Instintivamente envolví una pierna contra su cintura dándole paso a que se acerque aún más...

-¿Porqué no terminamos con esto de una vez...?-Me dijo mientras me beso y cada vez hacía más presión contra mi cuerpo. Tanta que podía sentir cada milimetro del suyo...**_¿Quién está cayendo...?_**

Le devolví el beso y el comenzó a explorar mis piernas con sus manos aprovechando que usaba una falda algo corta. Con cada toque me hacía volver loca...

-No, espera Jason quiero hacer esto pero no hay tiempo ya me tengo que ir. Ire sola no quiero que todavía te vean..aparte van estar suceptibles con el tema del entierró y todo eso...En otro momento..-Le dije mientras él entendió y me dejo levantarme.

-¿Siempre haces esto..?-Me dijo con irritación fingida.

-Soló contigo Jay..-Le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos..- Y desaparecí y reaparecí en una salón enorme preparado ya para ya para empezar con el velatorio. Uno que iba a ser corto...Después de todo decidieron enterrarlo rápido...

* * *

Había aparecido en la calle de enfrente del salón. En la puerta estaban algunos Titanes que recién habían llegado. _Al parecer llegué algo tarde.._

Cruce la calle y los Titanes que dejaba a mi paso me miraban incrédulos. _¿Porqué será..? ¿No estaba bien mi falda para este "evento social"..? Es muy cara...Ashh, encima es de la última colección... **Vanidad...**_

Cuando abrí la puerta del salón solo escuchaba llantos y lamentos y gente toda de ía un entierro..._Bueno..si era un entierro..pero nada tan transcendental como para esto.._

Estaba lleno de gente. Estaban tanto los titanes honorarios como los del Este..Todos...Eran una multitud. Camine para acercarme aún más al cadáver en cuestión y solo vi un ataúd sellado. Rodeando el cajón estaban Robin, el Chico Bestia, Starfire, que por cierto no paraba de llorar aunque se calmo al verme, Jinx, la muy maldita que comenzó a formar parte de los Titanes del Este hace poco tiempo y peor aún estaba junto con ella el adefesio parlanchín de Kid Flash.

Toda una gran familia unida parecían solo que les faltaba la mesa con la comida.

Todos quedaron estupefactos al verme parada con una flor negra en mis manos...

Jinx se acercó a mi que estaba con un vestido muy desfavorecedor, era tan plana que lo único que hacía ese vestido era acentuar aún más su falta de curvas.

Me tomo de mi muñeca fuertemente y me acerco a ella..La mire con una mirada de puro fastidio.

-¿De dónde vienes Raven..?¿Cómo se te ocurré venir así vestida acá..?..-Me dijo indignada en voz contenida porque no quería causar un alboroto.

-No me toques estúpida hoy no tuve un buen día. Y yo puedo venir como quiera...- Le dije mientras me liberé violentamente de su agarre.

-Si vas a venir de donde sea que hallas ido con tu novio Raven por lo menos ten la diginidad de usar algo propio..El labial se te corrió Rae-Rae..-Me dijo venenosamente. La empuje levemente casi dispuesta iniciar una pelea allí mismo enfrente de todos los Titanes, no me importaba. Ese adefecio de bruja me sacaba de mis casillas...

-Por favor amigas no peleen, por favor..aquí no...- Me dijo Starfire mientras sujetaba uno de mis brazos impidiendo que la ataque. Nuestra pequeña escena llamó la atención a varios de los Titanes que estaban cerca Kid Flash, el Chico Bestia y muchos otros miraban sorprendidos mi vestuario. Y Robin...bueno el parecía ¿Irritado?

-¡Ven aquí..!-Me grito Robin mientras me llevo a un lado. Alejándome de Jinx y del cajón en cuestión...Me arrastró prácticamente solo unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos y prácticamente me acorraló contra una pared. Antes de hacerlo se dio vuelta y le dio miradas a todos los titanes que nos miraban sorprendidos como diciéndoles "Sigan en lo suyo"..Todos los Titanes ante esto voltearon tratando de ignorar nuestra pequeña conversación.

-¿De dónde vienes..?-Me exigió que le responda. No grito porqué no quería que los demás Titanes escuchen.

-Fui a dar una vuelta por ahí..a parte no te importa.- Le conteste sin perder contacto con su mirada.

-¿Y ese collar..?- Me dijo evitando contacto físico conmigo. Estaba lleno de rabia..

-Un regalo de un buen amigo..- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Un amigo..? No juegues...Un amigo no da estás cosas Raven y el labial no se corre sólo.-Me dijo mientras me miraba cada detalle de mi rostro.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir vestida de esa manera...?Como se te ocurre venir hablar de esa manera tan fría y distante sobre la muerte de un Titán..¿Dónde está tu corazón Raven?...¿Tú lo mataste, no es cierto..? Tú tuviste que ver con esto..¿No es así..?- Me dijo ásperamente y muy seguro de lo que decía. Mientras su mirada se intensificaba más...

-No digas estupideces..Todo esto lo dices porque tienes celos Robin. Acuérdate de lo que hiciste anoche por esos estúpidos celos. ¿Quieres que te haga recordar..? ¿De verdad piensas que algún día me voy a fijar en ti? Soy demasiado para ti Robin, te lo dije merezco alguien mejor, no un payaso de circo..no un estúpido frustrado, un poco hombre..-Le dije con malicia descontrolada mientras mi dedo golpeaba contra su pecho acusadoramente.

Su rostro demostró una furia irreconocible..Me tomo de los hombros me estampo contra la pared e hizo algo que me sorprendio totalmente..

Me dió una bofetada enfrente de todos...Todos voltearon a ver..Fue una bofetada certera, dura, ruidosa...Vergonzosa...

Robin se dio vuelta y se fue dejándome sola. Completamente sola en el medio de todas aquellas miradas...puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla colorada...Mire hacia abajo en la verguenza, mis ojos comenzaron a brillar rojo...

Un rojo de la ira pura que me inundaba..**Robin me las vas a pagar...! **Luego perdí el conocimiento...

* * *

**Horas después: 23:00 p.m.**

Abrí mis ojos y estaba en la enfermería de la Torre. Estaba completamente sola...No había nadie. Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso...

Camine a la sala y ví a Jinx. Al verla me dí vuelta para evitar una conversación estúpida...Aunque algo me intrigaba..

-No te vallas Rae-Rae...- Me dijo cínicamente. Y yo como no soy ninguna cobarde me dí vuelta y la mire a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí..? ¿No deberías haber vuelto a tu Torre..?- Le pregunte curiosa por su indeseable presencia.

-mmm...Te perdiste de muchas cosas hoy...Al Aqualad estar muerto, Speedy "misteriosamente" desaparecido, Kid Flash y yo estaremos aquí por el momento mientras Cyborg y Chico Bestia preparan otros Titanes para que ocupen sus lugares...Ya sabes...así que seremos compañeras de equipo por el momento...¿Lindas noticias no Raven..?- Me dijo triunfante.

-Sin lugar a dudas, es fantástico. Una idea maravillosa tenerte aquí y a tu "precioso" novio, Jinx..-Le respondí acentuando la palabra precioso.

-¡Mantente lejos de él..!-Dijo totalmente fastidiada.

-No juego con niños Jinx. Mientras el se mantenga lejos de mí claro está...¿Dónde están los demás..?- Le pregunte entre risas...

-Todos están durmiendo supongo después de tu escándalo bruja. No puedo creer que hayas llegado tan lejos...- Dijo seria..

-Cuanta seriedad para una ex-vulgar ladronzuela. Bueno, no importa...no tengo ganas de hablar contigo ahora...Voy a hablar con Robin tengo cosas que arreglar...-Le dije caminando a la salida.

-Dudo que te quiera ver después de lo que paso hoy. Ya se dio cuenta la clase de bruja que realmente eres..- Me grito. Detuve mi paso...

-¿Enserio..? Quizás..pero yo tengo mis recursos querida.. Déjame preguntárselo personalmente...¡No te metas..!- Le grite me di vuelta y salí de la sala sin ánimos de continuar hablando con esa estúpida.

* * *

_**Me las vas a pagar Robin...**_y para tu mala fortuna yo lo voy a disfrutar...

* * *

Finalmente estaba frente a la puerta de Robin y la abrí con mis poderes. No había nadie pero el sonido de agua se escuchaba en el baño. Claro Robin era el único con baño privado en la Torre...**_Envidia..._**

Dejé caer mi corsé y falda al suelo y me saque mis sandalias y medias... Solo estaba en mi ropa interior negra con encajes y mi collar. _Esto hoy se termina acá..._

Entre a su baño y él estaba durmiendo en su "bañera". Sonreí ante mi suerte.

* * *

**Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Después de todo lo que paso hoy, después de la escena con Raven volví a la Torre a pensar todo lo que dijo. Me dolió...Me dolió en el orgullo...Me molesto de sobremanera que allá dicho todo eso...

Tenía muchísimas ganas de darle esa bofetada..y por una extraña razón no me sentía ni una pizca de culpable por haberlo hecho. Durante la tarde me dijo Star que ella perdió el conocimiento y que la habían llevado a la enfermería...me dijeron que estaba bien y que eran cuestión de horas...me tranquilizó saberlo...

No me sentía culpable ni por la bofetada ni por lo que había dicho porque tenía mis razones de sospechar que ella estaba involucrada en la muerte de Aqualad..Aparte..¡Había que ver su cara cuando se entero..! Parecía que no había pasado nada...Nadie puede ser así...

Decidí después de hacer algunas investigaciones tomar un baño...estaba cansado...Desde que me entere de la muerte de él estuve toda la tarde en el departamento de Policía investigando...

El agua estaba caliente, necesitaba relajarme, olvidar los problemas, olvidar la bronca contenida que me producía ella...Me dormí...perdí la noción del tiempo.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero comence a levantarme cuando sentí el contacto de mi piel con otra...Abrí mis ojos lentamente.

-¡Raven..!-Grite en la sorpresa. Ella estaba sumergida en el agua junto conmigo. Había envuelto sus piernas en mi cintura...

-Sal de aquí Raven estas loca...- Le dije sin mucho pensar.

-¿Enserio..? Eso realmente quieres Chico Maravilla...¿Tu me quieres Robin..? Vamos admítelo..- Me dijo mientras presiono todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Estaba aún en su ropa interior, pero podía sentir todo su pecho contra el mío...era suave...Era tan excitante...Me volvía loco...Me besó desprevenidamente y yo no pude evitar responderle.

Yo quería a Raven...La quería más que a nada...Siempre la quise a ella...Esto parecía un sueño...

Mis manos instintivamente dieron riendas sueltas a mi deseo...La quería tan mal...

Le saque su sostén y comencé a masajear cada parte de su cuerpo...De su cuerpo que iba a ser mió... Era una delicia..Su piel sabor a canela era el éxtasis...No podía creer que esto fuera cierto..Mientras yo me entretuve con sus grandes senos que tanto me cautivaban ella comenzó a acariciar todo mi abdomen..

-Robin esta noche quiero ser tuya...Por favor, Robin quiero ser tuya para siempre..- Hizo algo que totalmente me tomo de sorpresa. Bueno, ella realmente siempre era una sorpresa.

Comenzó a masajear con su pequeña mano mi miembro...Me causo espasmos prácticamente, me ruborice totalmente...Era tan irreal...Mientras me hacía esto besaba mi cuello...succionando cada gota de agua que había en él..

-No quiero decepcionarte Robin...se que estuviste con Star y tengo miedo de no ser tan buena como ella..-Me dijo con una mirada algo triste... _¿Decepcionarme..?_

-Nunca digas eso Raven...Tú nunca me podrías decepcionar...-Le dije mientras comencé a atacar su cuello. Aún tenía ese collar..pero la hacía ver aún más hermosa..radiante...Pare un poco..

-Vamos..Vamos a mi cama Rae...- Le dije mientras vi su ojos brillar como nunca antes..Ella me siguió sin decir una palabra... y la recoste contra mi cama...

La vi...como nunca antes...hermosa..más hermosa que nunca...Con una sonrisa en su rostro que me hacia desearla aún más y más...Me tire sobre ella y la bese con fiereza y ella hizo lo mismo..

-Por favor Robin quiero que lo hagas..pero dime..¿Me amas..?-Me pregunto con inocencia..

-Raven eres la única a la que amo..no hay otra persona que quiera tan mal como a tí Rae..-Le dije dandole un beso tierno en los labios confirmando mis palabras..Ella sonrío en alegría...Fui honesto...cuando estuve con Star no podía dejar de pensar en ...ella...

-Por favor, Robin se amable conmigo...Te juro Robin que nunca estuve con nadie antes...-Me dijo rodeandome mi cuello con sus brazos. Yo sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo...de la alegría...de que Rae no haya mentido...de que yo sea el primero en su vida...

-Te amo Rae..-

-Te quiero Robin...- Y con esto entre en ella lentamente manteniendo mi promesa...fui lento como quería..Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-No llores Rae..-Dije mientras bese la gota salada..

-Duele Robin..pero no pares por favor..-Le hice caso y pare unos momentos para que ella se acoplara a mí.

-Eres muy grande Robin y yo tan pequeña...pero por favor muévete y demuéstrame cuanto me amas...- Hice lo que me pidió y cada vez fui aumentando la velocidad de cada uno de mis movimientos...Se sentía tan bien..Nunca había sentido esta sensación antes..Raven era como si estuviera hecha para mí...Era mía...

-Vamos Robin ve más rápido por favor...- Y lo hice aumente la velocidad y con cada estocada no podía evitar gruñir...Había entrado a un estado de Nirvana...Un dulce estado de Nirvana...

-¡Robin no puedo más...!-Grito, yo tampoco podía más...Dí estocadas aunque menos veloces, más fuertes y violentas quería que Raven vea lo hombre que podía llegar a ser...Le dí con fuerza...con tanta fuerza que ninguno de los dos soportamos más y sin poder evitarlo culmine dentro de ella.

Caí sobre ella apoyandome en mis rodillas para no poner mi peso contra el suyo y caí a un lado..

-Asombroso..-Dijo Raven agitada sin poder recuperar el aire todavía...

-Demasiado...demasiado bueno...-Dije también sin recuperar el aire...Tal excitación me provocaba ella que era incontrolable aún después de haber terminado.

Ella me abrazó y enterró su rostro contra mi abdomen y envolvió sus piernas contra mi cintura. Se durmió...y yo también sin antes no darle un beso en la frente.

Esa noche lo hicimos decenas de veces..Cada una fue más fantástica que la anterior...No podía dejar dejar de pensar en ella..**En mí Raven..**

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Me levante y ví a un lado...el rejoj marcaban las 8:00 am.. Estaba en la habitación de Robin con mis piernas aún envueltas en él. El sol de su ventana me encandilo...

No podía dejar de pensar en...él...Lo mire y tenía una sonrisa en su cara...Me reí en la satisfacción...

Todo fue de acuerdo a mis planes. Con mucha cautelosidad me levante intentando no levantarlo y tome mi ropa y me vestí. **Robin había caído...**

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado...

Salí de su habitación..tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero el ni se inmuto..estaba muy cansado y ciertamente yo también..pero mis poderes estaban haciendo que recupere mis fuerzas...Es verdad nunca había sentido algo como eso...fue fántastico...pero...

Mis planes son otros...

Cuando cerre la puerta alguien me empujo al suelo..

-¡Raven..!- Me gritó. _No puede ser..._

_

* * *

_

Fuaaaa...Mucha agitación hubo en este cap...Hace rato venía insinuando pero nunca pasaba nada jajaja...

**¿Jason estará enamorado de Raven..?**

**¿Qué sentirá Raven hacia él..?**

**¿Descubriran lo que paso con Aqualad...?**

**Dijo...¿Planes...?**

**¿Quién será quien la descubrió...? =O**

**Y el ...¿Casamiento..?**

**¿Por lo visto a quién quiere más...?**

Bueno espero reviews por favor..¿Si?

Ah por cierto en mi profile hay otra canción que encaja con este capitulo si quieren pasen a verla..es la "Canción II"

Saludos y gracias ;D


	11. Capitulo XI: Sueño de amigos

**Advertencia cap. RATED M...Ya verán porque es...digamos un intento de mejora de lemon anterior XD..no soy buena perdonen..si es vulgar..pero tenía que ser así...digo...es lujuria, ¿no? Aunque quizás esta no sea lujuria en su faceta pura...=O...Leanlo...**

**Romance/Humor...**Si como leyeron es algo humoristico por eso la advertencia...eso si...este cap dice muchas cosas que no se entendían antes aunque no parezca...Espero que les guste ;D

**Shasad Naoko: **Por supuesto que me recontra archi recontra ayudo tu review...jaja después de todo a vos no se te escapa nada...Si fue Jinx...Su aparición estaba planeada desde hace un rato...porque quizás tenga un pequeño plan con su "boyfriend" Wowowow..¿Raven te parecio tremenda?...Jajajajajja..Aca llega al maximo creo..jajaja..Sep esa fue la primera vez que escribía algo así y fue corto porque era su "first time" asi que no quería que alla tanta pasión en ello...o no se..jaja..Quizás no se me ocurrió...pero decime...¿Esta vez no es más HOT?...=O...Está es la segunda vez...XD...En este cap..verás más del camino del plan de Raven...aunque se deja entrever..pero no es claro todavía...Me tengo que poner en su cabeza cuando escribo XD...Ojala este cap sea de tu agrado...Ya se...Tirá más a cómico y humor...y no tan serio como los otros pero lo hice para relajar las cosas..y aparte si lees entre líneas desde la locura o desde la bebida se dicen más verdades que en la lucidez OOOHHHH! WOWOWOW...Miraa jaja...Este cap tiene más de lo que parece...Besooteeee Salu2 Shasad...!Y deseame suerte que mi gripe conllevo una paspadura en mi nariz y doy más miedo que el cuco XD...Hoy fui a la facu y casi me vuelvo arabé con el pañuelo envuelto jajaj...No me quería dejar ver (Cito "Vanidad" de esta Raven...De tal escritora tales personajes...XD) =O

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven:** Holaa! Gracias por sumarte a los lectores que dejan su opinión..Ame tu review porque va dedicado a vos este fic...Sos la primera que realmente aprecia como se debe a Jay...Yo amooo a Jasoonnn!Y en este cap le hice un "Jason POV" para todos los Jason Todd lovers! XD..Totalmente...Ehhh..soy sentimentalista...o sea..me di cuenta hace poco (ayer jaja nahhh) que algo me palpitaba en el pecho y era el corazón asi que...bue...obvio detrás de esto esta el "cursi" amore...pero totalmente lo prefiero dejar en segundo plano...La hermana de amore ..."Lujuria" me divierte más...Y en cuando a los celos de Robin jaja..Siempre uso la idea...considerando que el verdadero Robin es medio psicopata y obsecionado con las cosas o personas en su defecto...En este cap prometo calentar la "capocha" de Robin...en el prox veremos más...Y siii..Totalmente se vistió como una cualquiera para ir al funeral..pero lo hizo al propósito para demostrar lo muy poco que le importaba..en algun momento menciono en vez de "funeral"..."Evento social"...XD...Espero seguir contando con vos...Mil salu2! =D

**Filomena Pancracia: **Hii! Sep ya te conteste pero dejo algo acá por sis las dudas si algun que otro lector tiene tu misma pregunta. En el sector inglés hay muchos fic largos que están buenos leerlos..en mi caso prefiero leer mucho y en poco tiempo...asi que bue hago eso...Me divierto..me distraigo..el fic va a tener alrededor de 20 caps..quizás..quizás con secuela si quieren..o mejor aún hare otro fic de esta tendencia...¿Qué opinan.? Besotee! =)

**Miss Strawberry: **jajaja...Alguien más que lo mencionaaa y lo adorooo..y si lo de "correr" lo hice al proposito..y te vas a dar cuenta porque lo hice.."todo tiene un fin perverso"..jojojojo...Este cap creo que te va a dejar con más dudas que el anterior..todo gira entorno a esta pregunta... ¿A qué esta jugando Raven? OOOHHHH! Tus frases me matan...soy muy acertadas! Pero igual esta sonsa de Raven creo que se quiere quemar e incinerar. mmm..Te dejo reflexionar el cap...;D

**Deestiny: **DEESTINYYY mi musa! Creo que si tenías 3 millones de preguntas ahora vas a tener 6 millones más..XD..o quizás quizás comprendas lo que esta perversa, sádica Raven esta pensando...igual creo que cada vez "siente" más..¿Qué opinas..? El lindo y precioso y SWEET Jay aparece acá...y muchooo jojojoojojo Lo ameeee!Mi segundo Lemon...XD...Soy novata todavía..intentando mejorar..aunque no evito ponerme colorada por mis palabras..¿Porqué será..? Y sii...creo que lo bipolar de Robin es contagioso...Robin lucha por no ser "malo" y Raven a la ¡"inversa"! ¡Qué loco!

**Mariniti de White Dragon: **Te juro por dios que acá en mi país por lo menos..nunca escuche lo que significa la expresión "trono el ..." lo busque en google como buena "boluda" que soy..Soy tipíca chica "tendencia" nerd pero con "estilo" que busca todo en google y ya entendiiiii! XD...Despues no pude creer que busque esooo! mmm...Te retruco la primera pregunta que va a aparecer abajo...creo que los sentimientos de Raven acá son más claros...un poco más claros..porque su perversidad los eclipsa...Totalmente..JINX. jeje...Totalmente amigaa! Jason no sabía lo que sentía..pero veremos que piensas dsp de este cap...y Con respecto a Robin..aca le comenzaran a calentar algo y no precisamente el boiler...Con respecto a la boda..prometo una boda EXPLOSIVA jajajaja..!Igual falta! =D y SII Jay es tentador...Se parece a alguien que conocí...y que me gustaba así..de esa manera especial...Amo a Jayyy! jajaj...Y veremos quien le trono más...OOOOHHH WOWOW...No puedo creer que haya dicho eso..XD...Las cosas que salen de mi boca XD...

**Princesa de hielo: **Me causa mucha alegría tu review...y siiii Totalmente prefiero ser fría...incluso que a veces algunas taradas me digan que soy una "Bitch" pero con tal de no ser catalogada como "una boluda" o "Miss estupida" lo que sea...Igual ya muchas quisieran vestirse como yo...Tomen perras!...Yo me defiendo...elegantemente me defiendo...Me parece genial que escribas así...parece como si me hablaras frente a frente..escribes exactamente como lo dirías y me encanta..! =D..Ojala este cap habra más dudas...porque es gracioso..En muchos sentidos ...este cap rompe con la seriedad de otros..pero aunque sea medio "humoristico" en algunos sentidos..dice más cosas de lo que parece... =O...Leealo no mas...vas a ver...Y bue..finalmente aparece Jay en la escena..;D

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI: Sueño de amigos**

**6 de Junio del 2010**

_"La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante..."_

_Paulo Coelho_

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Raven hacer eso..?-Me grito exasperada Jinx que me había sorprendido tirándome al suelo con sus poderes.

-Te dije que yo hago lo que quiero con quien quiero bruja estúpida..- Le respondí exasperada.

-¡Starfire es tu amiga Raven! No me digas que tú y él..-Dijo un poco entrecortada viendo mi ropa, mi estado...

-Por supuesto...La dulce Star es muy poco para Robin. Jinx no puedes imaginar el buen líder que tenemos...es todo un hombre en la cama...Me hizo...-Dije mientras pasaba mis manos por mi pecho pero ella corto lo que le decía y me dio una bofetada. _¿Cómo se le ocurre..? _Con mis poderes hice lo mismo que había hecho ella. La tumbe contra el suelo y me tire sobre ella. La mire a los ojos...

-Escúchame bien no te permito que me toques basura. Robin, él fue quien quiso estar conmigo porque...¡Él me quiere a mi! ¿Entiendes..?-Le dije mientras hacía presión en su cuello. Ella me miro en el terror y yo reí ante su sufrimiento.

-No es divertido jugar contigo...ahora no. Bueno me voy a pegar un baño ya sabes..estoy cubierta de..-Le dije mientras me reincorpore y la mire una vez más. Suspire..

-Bueno ya te imaginaras...Los héroes son siempre muy audaces y siempre con ideas locas en la mente...-Le dije mientras sonreía y me fui caminando a mi habitación.

Llegué a mi habitación y realmente tome una ducha...La verdad que lo necesitaba. Fue una noche muy...¿Intensa..?

Por una extraña razón quería sorprender a Robin con algo...con algún detalle.

Después de pensar un rato una idea se me cruzó por la mente y fui a la cocina con mi uniforme, corsé negro y pantalones con botas.

* * *

Entre a la sala y para mi fortuna no había nadie. Reinaba la paz...

Comence a hacer unas tostadas y calente el agua para hacer un cafe mientras yo tomaba mi té. Quería llevarle el desayuno a Robin a la cama.

La verdad que me había levantado de buen humor y con un sentimiento extraño que me inundaba desde que vi la luz del día.

De repente las puertas se abrieron y era Robin.

Él me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Se acerco a mí pero sentí frente a mi una brisa pasar fugazmente y repentinamente apareció Kid Flash haciendo uso de su maldita supervelocidad frente a mí.

-¡Hola Raven! ¿Cómo has amanecido..? ¿Viste a Jinx...?-Me dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad igualable a la que siempre tenía Starfire.

-No, para nada..No la veo desde ayer Kid Flash...-Le mentí para que me dejará de molestar. Fui muy áspera, mi voz no expresaba mucha emoción.

-Hey Raven...¡Entendido..!-Termino diciendo ante mi mirada que demostraba que no quería ser molestada. Luego fue hacia Robin en un flash.

-¿Cómo andas Robin..? Y tú..¿Viste a Jinx de casualidad..?-Le insistió. Rodé mis ojos ante la molestia que tenía enfrente. Luego alguien grito quien más si no...

-¡Amigo Robin! Estoy muy contenta de verte quería saber si estos vestidos de este catalogo son de tu agrado..-Grito Starfire que rápidamente corrió hacia Robin y se le tiro encima y los dos cayeron al suelo. Robin sobre Starfire..¿Necesito decir más..?

-O perdona amigo Robin..-

-No esta bien Star...-Dijo Robin al parecer avergonzado y para mi "suerte" Starfire puso su mano envolviendo el cuello de Robin y lo atrajo hacia ella dándole un pequeño beso en la boca.

-¡Hay el amor..! Hey Robin, Star, no hagan esas cosas en público..¿No es verdad Raven..?-Dijo Kid Flash gritando mientras apareció trás de mí. Estaba colorada, caliente...del enojo. Yo que estaba haciéndole un desayuno a ese desgraciado y él hacía esto delante mío.. _Te detesto Robin..._Pense mientras tenía la taza de café en mis manos y de tanto que le hice presión exploto en mis manos...

-¿Pasa algo amiga Raven..?- Me dijo Starfire preocupada mientras me miraba cortando el beso de Robin.._Maldita, maldita..si supieras..encima Robin está ahí...y no se le niega..malditos..malditos sean los dos..._

_-_Nada no pasa nada..Me voy a dar una vuelta estoy cansada de estar encerrada en la Torre..- Dije conteniendo mi enojo o cualquier impulso que me haga perder el control. Robin se reincorporo y corrió a detenerme.

-Raven, por favor, escucha no es lo que...-Dijo algo desesperado..

-Entiendo Robin, no hay nada que decir. Si me disculpas me tengo que ir...Vuelvo en un rato cualquier cosa llevo mi comunicador..Suerte con la elección del vestido del catalogo..- Le dije con sarcasmo y con una mirada que desmostro todo lo que me estaba conteniendo.

-Pero..-Fue cortado por el hombrecillo amarillo que corría a toda potencia que lo tomo de los hombros.

-¿Problemas Rob..?-Dijo y yo tome la oportunidad para desaparecer frente a ellos.

* * *

**Me las vas a pagar Robin...eso te lo juro...Por todo...**

**

* * *

**Reaparecí en el apartamento de Jason. Estaba aún todo oscuro. Las cortinas estaban cerradas...Por lo visto no se había levantado aún..Decidí ir a sorprenderlo a su habitación...

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Me dormí pensando en Raven. No me la podía sacar de la cabeza, me atormentaba como nunca antes nada lo había hecho. Me hacía sentir algo dentro de mí que no estaba seguro del todo que era. Me quede dormido pensando en sus desplantes, en su alegría..en la felicidad que le había causado ese collar...era ambiciosa...eso era seguro pero sabía muy bien que realmente algo sentía por mi..

Sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas honestas...y sobretodo su nerviosismo cuando estaba conmigo me lo afirmaba...Pero si esto era así..¿Porqué ella seguía pensando en ese idiota..?

Era algo inexplicable pero...algo me decía que yo iba a ser el que iba terminar con ella...era un presentimiento...

Ella me había hechizado pero nunca lo iba a reconocer...primero lo iba a tener que hacer ella...

Inexplicablemente verla a ella me hizo recordar que tenía sentimientos dentro de mí. Antes de entrara a mi vida no sentía nada. Solo pensaba y buscaba el mejor momento para atacar y dar riendas a mi venganza. Pero cuando la ví...y después de ese beso de ayer..algo cambio..

Recorde que no todo era vacío dentro de mi. Recordé al viejo Jason. Recordé que cuando era más joven...Durante los primeros días utilizando el traje de Robin, solía ir a pensar después de una pelea..

Iba al parque municipal de Gotham y me sentaba en la copa de un árbol...buscando encontrar una respuesta a mi vacío...

Un día de nieve vi la respuesta frente a mis ojos..Frente a mi una pareja estaba con una niña. La niña se había caído y lloró como era de pensarlo. El papá se agacho frente a ella y la vio a los ojos y la consoló...Después me di cuenta de una cosa..extrañaba eso..extrañaba mi vida antes de entrar en toda esta cosa del "héroe" y el "ladrón".

Pero eso ya había pasado..era un feliz mas lejano recuerdo. Después cuando esa familia se fue, el padre tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y la mujer se aferro a su brazo..Me puse a pensar..

¿Era posible que yo alguna vez pudiera estar en su lugar..? Era posible que alguna vez yo tenga alguien de mi propia sangre una vez más...¿Era posible..?..

Misteriosamente al ver a Raven esos pensamientos esos recuerdos que habían perecido con mi muerte volvieron a mi mente otra vez... _¿Porqué..?_

Me quede dormido tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente otra vez..

Me desperté al escuchar que mi puerta se abría. Abrí mis ojos lentamente quede un poco destellado con la luz que traspasaba las cortinas...la luz de la mañana.

Alguien se acerco a mi...Era...era Raven._Un momento..¿Raven?.._

_- _¿Raven?..¿Qué pasa..?..¿Qué haces aquí..?-Ella no me respondió simplemente se acosto en mi cama y se aferro a mi brazo fuertemente. Ella temblaba.._¿Qué pasa..?_

_- _Raven tranquilizate..Mirame...-Le dije levantando su barbilla y vi algo que me dejo helado..Ella,la mujer más fuerte que conocí en toda mi vida, estaba llorando...

- Jay..Robin me forzo...Robin me forzo a tener relaciones con él..Se volvió loco, sus celos por no estar siempre a su lado hicieron que se vuelva loco..Jay...-Y siguió llorando en mi hombro. Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba...Yo no podía creer que Robin allá llegado a ese extremo. _Es imposible.._

- Si Jason lo hizo...Ayer, me dió una bofetada en el bendito funeral y luego lo fui a buscar a su habitación para reclamarle y me forzo Jay...- En ese momento mil y una ideas se me cruzaron por la cabeza...No sabía si seguir acá con Rae o ir a buscar a Robin y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo...Me levante dispuesto a enfrentarme a Robin...A ir a matarlo si era necesario...

- ¡No! Jay, por favor, no te vayas. Te quiero conmigo..Te necesito..-Me dijo no dejandome levantar. Yo la abrace consolandola. Verla así me causaba un vacío dentro impresionantemente inexplicable. Ella siempre causaba ese efecto...cada vez que la volvía a ver ese efecto se intensificaba.

- Raven..-La tome de sus cabellos y la estreche contra mi abdomen que estaba expuesto. Como estaba durmiendo solo estaba en mis boxers. Sentir sus lágrimas y su cuerpo contra mi piel se sentían muy bien...

- Jason es posible que alguien como yo sea ¿Feliz...?...Jason soy una mala persona, reconozco que soy hipocrita pero a pesar de todo sigo siendo parte humana..Sigo siendo débil a los sentimientos todavía...Tengo sueños Jay...Yo crecí sola...totalmente sola...Me gustaría saber alguna vez que se siente tener a alguien propio...a alguien que me quiera incondicionalmente. ¿Es posible que alguna vez cumpla mis sueños..? -Me dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se calmaba. _Es verdad..¿Será sincero lo que me dice..?_

_- _¿Hablas enserio..?- Le pregunte incredulo. Me parecía muy irreal escuchar esas palabras en boca de ella.

- Jason, tú sabes muy bien que realmente sentía algo hacia Robin y ahora..ahora que él me hizo eso... Ya no se que pensar..Al parecer es imposible que alguien sienta algo por mi..Estoy sola Jay..- Me dijo mientras lágrimas volvían a caer. Podía ver honestidad en sus ojos. _No, no puede estar engañandome..._

_- _Tú no estás sola Raven...- Me tenía hechizado...estaba cayendo..era igual a mí...Aunque todavía seguía desconfiando de su confesión...pero pense, si lo hubiera dicho yo hubiera sido igual increíble ese tipo de palabras de mi boca. Aunque también...también era mi sueño.

- Jason lo que siento por tí...cada día crece más y más...Cada día que pasa mi lado humano crece dentro de mí..aunque todavía no están fuerte como mi contraparte...pero puedo sentir..No miento..Jay ¿Sientes algo por mi..?-Me dijo mirandome a mis ojos directamente.

- Si..siento algo por ti Rae pero...- Ella no me dejo hablar y me dió un tierno beso como el de ayer. O quizás más dulce. Suave, lento, solo como ella me podía dar. Yo le devolví el beso...

- Jay se que si tú me ayudas todo eso que siento por Robin...se va a poder transformar en odio. Lo sé, Jason si me haces olvidarlo, se que al fin seré libre...de estos estupidos sentimientos que siento hacia él...¿Lo harás..?-

- Raven...- Me impidió hablar poniendo una de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

- Me ayudarás a cumplir mis sueños Jason. ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo...un hijo nuestro?- No podía creer sus palabras. No podía creer que Raven, ella me pidiera o mejor dicho me propusiera semejante cosa.

Siempre pense que esas palabras de la boca de Raven serían imposibles de escuchar...¿Una familia...? ¿Un hijo..nuestro?...Ese era un sueño...pensar tener alguien de mi propia sangre junto a mí..alguien a quien querer...ser un padre..era algo que quería ser... ¿Y con Raven..? Con la única mujer que logró que sintiera, algo era un sueño...

_- _No puedo creer que digas esto...siempre quise ser un..padre...- Ella me abrazo con fuerza de mi cuello.

- Lo se Jason...Hazme olvidar todo y yo te juro Jay que cumpliré tus sueños..- Me beso sentandose sobre mi. Me agarró desprevenido... Sin embargo le respondí y con fuerza le saque el corsé que cayó al suelo dejando expuesto sus grandes senos para mí. Ella comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo comencé a masajear sus suaves senos. Eran grandes a mis toques dejaba la huella de mi paso. Puse en mi boca una de ellos dispuesto a tomar la escencia de la piel de Raven por primera vez.

Era deliciosa, era dulce como la miel. Ella comenzó a gemir...al parecer tocaba sus puntos sensibles.

Vi sus rostro que estaba sonrojado ¿Raven sonrojada..?

- ¿Te gusta Rae...?- Le pregunte burlonamente.

- ¿Porqué arruinas el momento haciendo preguntas estúpidas Jay..?-Dijo entre risas mientras seguía atacando sus pechos con mi boca dejando saliva en cada uno de ellos.

- Jay, me las pagarás...-Dijo mientras sus manos bajaban cada vez más hasta que encontraron mis boxers. Metió su mano en ellos y comenzó a rozar sensualmente sus manos con mi miembro que no podía controlar...

- ¿Qué haces..?- Y de sorpresa me bajo los boxers con sus dos manos y me sostuvo con una de ellas mi miembro que latía en la excitación del momento...No podía creer que estuviera haciendo...

- ¿Qué hago...? Voy a hacer lo que tanto te prometí Jay...Nunca lo hice espero que sepas entender que quizás no sea tan buena...-Dijo mientras gruñí después que ella comenzará a masajearlo más y más rápido.

- Dios...-Hizo lo impensado metió todo mi miembro en su boca. Yo incline mi cabeza cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Suaves, su saliva...

- Como se te ocurre hacer esto.. Raven..-No me podía contener comenzó a succionar y mover su cabeza para adelante y para atrás haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía. Me veía a los ojos con cada estocada. Sus ojos brillaban en la alegría que le causaba verme en ese estado...de excitación..

- Raven...por favor, no hagas que..-Comenzó a hacerlo más rápido ayudanse con sus manos. Parecía como si estuviera exprimiendome...exprimiendome la poca cordura que me quedaba.

- Raven no se cuanto voy a soportar..-Le advertí...ya estaba perdiendo el control. Paro lo que hacía...

- Ah...¿Si? Jason te quiero demostrar que te puedo hacer feliz...que realmente me importas y que no miento...Vamos no me importa hazlo no me importa..- Y con la última palabra comenzó a succionar más fuerte. A lamer con más sensualidad...y ya no podía más...

- Maldita sea no aguanto...-Encima me veía a los ojos mientras seguía masajeando con más violencia hasta que encontro lo que buscaba..

Lance lo que tanto trataba de impedir...Gruñi fuertemente mientras enrede una de mis manos con sus cabellos. Ella lanzó una sonrisa...y tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

- Jason resultaste ser travieso...Salado...pero esta bien Jay trata de comer más cosas dulces..¿Si?- Me dijo con sensualidad mientras seguía masajeando mi miembro una vez más...Me sonroje ante sus palabras...Me quería hacer perder la cabeza..pero no la deje..

- No Rae, no más...Ahora me toca a mí...-Le dije mientras la bese con fiereza ahora tumbandola a ella contra la cama. Masajeé sus senos con fuerza mientras ella gemía en mi boca. Luego mis manos comenzaron a bajar hasta que con habilidad me deshice de sus pantalones.

Puse mi miembro que estaba listo frente a ella.

- Jason es muy grande...No se si va a entrar en mí...-Me reí..

- No te rías es enserio..- La mire a la cara y al parecer no estaba jugando era seria...Hice algo que sabía que iba a ser eficaz.

- ¿Miedo..?- Le dije burlonamente al oído.

- No puedo creer que dije eso. Ahora te dí alas a que vengas a decirme estupideces..Ya hazlo...- Y sin una palabra más entre en ella con lentitud hasta que todo mi miembro entro. Ella no pudo aguantar y gritó.

- ¡Dios, muy profundo..!- Yo gruñí también extasiado en el momento. Sus paredes hacían mucha presión sobre mí...Era increíble estar dentro de ella.

- Dios Jay sigue...mueveté.- Grito desesperadamente. _Ah no..no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad me lo vas a pedir Rae Rae como se debe..._

_- _¿Qué quieres que te haga Rae..? Vamos pidemelo y lo hare..Suplicame..- Le dije sonriendo sobre su cuello.

- Nunca te suplicaré Jason...Hazlo...No me hagas esto..- Dí una estocada violenta contra ella y gritó.

- No lo haré hasta que me lo pidas..- Le dije sonriendo ante la conmoción de mi estocada.

- No me puedes hacer esto Jason...Hazlo y deja de jugar..- Dí una estocada dentro de ella más fuerte todavía y mordí uno de sus senos con delicadeza pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla vibrar.

- Maldita sea Jason Todd no puedo creer que me hagas esto en este momento. ¿Quieres que diga esto? Por favor Jason hazme tuya. Hazme un hijo, tomame con violencia por favor...-Dijo totalmente sonrojada y no dude más. Comencé a moverme en ella ya como tanto esperaba. _Era tan terca...Era Raven..._

- No puede ser que estes tan tensa...-Dije entre gruñidos mientras me movía cada vez más rápido aún sin poder creer lo que me dijo. _¿Un hijo..?_

- Lo dices enserio..¿Un hijo..?-Dije sin parar un segundo.

- Ohsh..Si..Un hijo Jay..quiero que me hagas un hijo hablo enserio...- Todo era increíble. No podía creer que Raven, esa mujer tan preciosa este en mis manos al fin...y mucho menos que quisiera un hijo mío.

- Y lo haré preciosa...- Le dije besandola en los labios que estaban muy rojos, inflamados por todos los besos anteriores.

- Ojala no tenga tu arrogancia...- Dijo mientras me tomaba más fuerte de mi cintura. _Ouch eso dolió..._Le dí una fuerte estocada de castigo.

- Ojala no tenga tu terquedad...-Le respondí y ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda casi haciendome sangrar. Aunque nose, extrañamente toda la situación me escitaba aún más...

- Ojalá no tenga tu orgullo...- _¿Justo ella me dice eso..?_

_- _Hey un momento...Tú no me puedes hablar de orgullo preciosa..-Me reí...El solo pensamiento de poder alguna vez llegar tener un hijo con ella me hacía querer acabar en ella de una vez. Fui más rápido aún. Puse una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro para poder llegar más profundo en ella y lo logre.

- Dios Jason ya no aguantó más...-Gritó y yo tampoco aguantaba. Estaba llegando al máximo...Estaba llegando a un estado de Nirvana..Hasta que no aguante más y acabe...

Acabe dentro de ella. Sentí todos mis fluidos correr dentro de Raven. La piel de Raven estaba caliente, ardía en llamas como la mía.

- ¡Dios Raven...! -Grite en la sensación.

- Como puedes tener tanta...-Grito sonrojada. Yo también me sonroje en sus palabras hasta que sentí que la última gota quedo en ella.

Estábamos empapados en sudor y quedamos respirando agitadamente. Caí a un lado de ella...Todavía sin recuperar el suficiente aire...

- ¿Me puedes prometer algo..?- Me preguntó entrecortada.

- ¿Una promesa..?- Le respondí no entendiendo.

- Quiero que prometas que sea lo que sea, que haga o diga lo que diga, me dejarás hacer lo que sea necesario para vengarme de Robin...- Qué hable de Robin y que use la palabra "venganza" en la misma oración me gustaba.

- Con él haz lo que quieras...Después de todo, después de lo que te hizo se merece lo que le hagas...Solo no ensucies el piso..-Dije riéndome y ella sonrió.

- ¿Habrá sido suficiente Jay..?- Me preguntó mientras se acurrucó en mi brazo.

- Quien sabe...- Dije todavía asimilando nuestra situación...

- Aahh..¿Enserio..? Entonces habrá que seguir intentando...-Me dijo mientras comenzó a lamer el sudor de mi cuello..

- Por mi no hay problema Rae..-Le dije mientras abrí sus piernas listo para más..Ella sonrío...

Hoy fue el día en que Rae fue mia por primera vez...Apartir de hoy Raven era mía...**Mía para siempre..**

* * *

**_Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)_**

Toda la tarde estuve intentando comunicarme con Raven...Me quede en la sala esperando por noticias de ella...

Ya era de noche...Raven desde las 9 de la mañana había desaparecido. Su comunicador estaba apagado...Como siempre...ya era su costumbre...

Todos los Titanes incluída Star se habían cansado de esperar y se fueron a dormir a las once. Y ella todavía no había llegado...

Me sente en el sofa mirando directamente a la puerta. Esperándola...

11:58. Nada.

11:59. Nada, ni un solo ruido.

12:00. Nada aún...estaba impacientandome cada vez más.

12:04. ¿Y si le paso algo..?

12:08. ¿Y si se enojo tanto y no vuelve...?

12:10. ¿Qué hago..?

12:15. Raven se apareció frente a mi recostada en un sillón contiguo. Riendo..y con todo el pelo revuelto. Parecía que había ¿Bebido..?

Me pare rápidamente y la afronte.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día..? Pensé que te había pasado algo..¿Porqué no tenías prendido el comunicador..? Y Dios Raven ¡Qué le paso a tu cabello..!-Le pregunte sentándome a su altura ya que ella seguía recostada.

-Oh Robin fue fantástico...Nunca creí que alguien podía hacerlo de esa manera tan...animal...Definitivamente quiero hacerlo de nuevo...ya quisiera hacerlo todo el tiempo...es tán..-Dijo con ojos que irradiaban lascivia. Le tape la boca para que no siguiera.

-¡Raven...! Estamos en la Torre alguien podría estar despierto...-Me quito la mano de su boca, sacó mi guante y comenzó a lamer mi pulgar...Me sonroje ante toda la situación. Estaba como fuera de sí..._como poseída..._

_-_Nunca creí que pudiera ser tan salada, Robin y...pegajosa. Ashh..Al principio dio asco pero después me gusto...¿Habrá igualmente manera de que cambie el sabor..?- Me pregunto mientras jugaba con su cabello...y su sonrisa crecía cada vez más por una extraña razón.

-Robin, cásate con Star no me interesa lo que hagas...pero..¿Crees que pueda tener un hijo..?- Bueno ahora palidecí con esta pregunta. En ningún momento se me cruzó por la cabeza usar...protección...Pero no puede ser que pueda estar embarazada..¿O sí..?

Un hijo mío y de ella...¿Cómo sería..? Con sus ojos..con mi fuerza..con sus poderes.. ¿Una niña o un niño..?

-Te gustaría que tenga un hijo Robin...¿No es cierto..?- No sabía que responder...Me iba a casar con Star y a ella no le interesaba..pero al mismo tiempo me planteaba la posibilidad de tener un hijo de los dos...No sabía que decir...

-Aggrr...Siempre tan..tan...cobarde Robin. La verdad que no se que vi en ti.- Me dijo seria.

-Sinceramente no creo que realmente pienses eso. Si no, no hubieras aparecido en mi habitación ayer..¿O si?- Le pregunte triunfante.

-Si...¿Sabes lo que es un juego?- Rió. No sabía si creerle o no. Estaba muy emocionada...Exaltada...agitada...extraña...

-¿Has bebido algo...?-

-mmm...Dejame ver...A las dos de la tarde tome algo de agua..ya sabes se me seco la garganta...Use mucho saliva...después comí algo...crema y frutillas. mmm..No sabes que rico Robin. Deberíamos intentar comer juntos crema y frutilla...y después...mmm...¿El vodka y el Whisky cuentan como bebida..? La verdad que no me acuerdo que tome...creo que los dos juntos...- _¿Está bromeando..?_

-Maldita sea Raven para de reír un poco...¿Dónde estuviste..?- Le grite tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

-¿Dónde estuve..? Buena pregunta Sherlock. A ver imágenes mías se me vienen a la cabeza...Estaba en una cocina y alguien apareció detrás mío y después..ASHH...¡Qué grande..! Me pregunto cuanto me llevará acostumbrarme..mmm..Cómo se diría mmm..Estuve haciéndolo con un extraño toda la tarde...¿Conforme..?- Y comenzó a reírse mientras me veía a los ojos. No sabía si matarla para que se d ejará de reír de una vez, si creerle y matarla aún con más razones, no sabía que hacer... La comencé a sacudir..

-Escúchame bien. Lo qué dices sólo lo dejo pasar porque estás tomada, bebiste demasiado... y no sabes lo que dices...pero ¡Para! Para de una vez o me vas a sacar de las casillas...- Le dije con seriedad. Ya me estaba comenzando a irritar toda la sarta de incoherencias que decía.

-¿Va a llorar Robbie-Poo...? Robin...¿Porqué duele tanto tener hijos..? Estoy muy cansada...¿Te parezco atractiva..?-Me pregunto mientras amenazaba con ¿Llorar..?

-Por supuesto. Eso lo sabes..la verdad que siempre creo que te aprovechas de eso...- Y sus lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con caer. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar...

-¡Robin...! Tengo miedo Robin...-Me dijo y me tumbo contra el suelo y me abrazó.

-¿Miedo..?-Le pregunte aprovechando para sentir de nuevo su fragancia a lavanda con canela...

-Robin si llegará a quedar embarazada por alguna razón perdería mi figura y sería gorda Robin. Tú no me vas a querer más y peor aún Ja...-La paré no pudiendo creer lo que decía.

-Si tú tuvieras algún día un hijo mío te querría aún más...Si es que se pudiera. Tú eres hermosa y se que nunca cambiarás...-

-¿Enserio Robin..? ¿Me querrías aún más si tuviera un hijo tuyo...?-**Una sonrisa muy extraña se dibujo en sus labios...**

-Se que soy joven aún...Tengo solo veinte años Rae..pero no se...sinceramente siempre me pregunte que sería ser padre...En Gotham tenía un amigo con el cual siempre tuvimos el mismo **sueño**...Siempre nos preguntamos si con nuestras vidas...eso sería posible...- Raven me besó con mucha felicidad. Era tan extraño todo...como si mis palabras por alguna razón la hayan puesto feliz repentinamente.

-Te juro Robin que te voy algún día a dar la sorpresa de tu vida...-Sentía que su beso se enlentecía y sus ojos se cerraban...Sin darme cuenta ella se quedo dormida...

-¿Raven...?

* * *

Wowowowowow...Escuchen esta frase (O mejor dicho leanla..)

"Los niños y los que han bebido siempre dicen la verdad para malafortuna de quien la escucha..." XD...Tiene sentido con lo que leyeron arriba..¿..?

Me pase de loca con lo de Jay/Rae ¿No? Perdonennn lo hice anoche y estaba loca...jajaj XD

Preguntas:

**Insisto...¿Qué siente Raven por Jason? y por...¿Robin? (¿Es más clara la cosa..?)**

**¿Jay (shei) es sincero..? ¿La quiere realmente..?**

**¿Raven consiguió su cometido..? ¿Habrán caído..? ¿Y porque hace esto..? ¿Qué buscará..?**

**Wait a second..¿A baby..? I mean..¿Un bebé? Realmente Raven...¿Querrá un bebé..? ¿Qué piensan...? mmm..Quién sabe..¿Qué sospechas tienen..?...mmm...**

**¿Estará esperando un baby? ¿De QUIÉN! WowowWOwo...Quizás ni ella sepa de quien (si es que lo tiene)...XD**

**¿Y el casamiento...? mmmm...Soy suspicaz con este tema...jojoj**

**Saludos..Y besote! Gracias por los reviews ;D...Los amooo!**

**Pd: **Cap corto...Sorry people!


	12. Capitulo XII: Fruto del ¿Amor?

**Mis queridos lectores vi coincidencias en los reviews..Veo que todos se preguntan ¿En qué está pensando esa loca..(Raven)? Bueno lo que era necesario era tener un "Raven POV" total desde hace 2 caps XD Asi que en este cap. FINALMENTE Raven va a decir sus planes o lo que pensaba durante los dos últimos caps..Y van a ver como se le arruino lo que estaba pensando aunque ni tanto...ella siempre saca provecho de todo..Como dice la canción inspiración:**

"...Tu eres la rosa del precipicio, la que **besa por oficio**, flor de mal de amores... tu eres la bruja del maleficio,** la que miente por vicio**, reina de corazones...

...Tu eres la reina de los excesos; La **boca con más besos **y menos corazon. Tu eres la flor del adulterio; Los labios del misterio, la voz de la **traición**. Tu eres la virgen de la avaricia;Y controlas tus **caricias con una calculadora**. Tu eres una **loca desalmada**, una mujer muy **despechada...**" (Canción en el profile)

Miren lo que resalte XD sobretodo lo último. Por algo base el fic en esa letra jaja..(Risa malevola)

**Hey GENTE...Todas aman a Jason..Pero el "sweet y lindo" Jay mato a Aqualad...CRI CRI...Lo matO! CRI CRI Bue NI que se diga..sigan queriendolo XD**

**Deeestiny: **Sii estaba tomadiiiisimaaa..jaja..En cuanto a Jay me voy a asegurar que la perra (Rae) no se pase con él...Aparte él no es el que se va a casar...con esa PIIIII señorita XD...Siiii, fue Raven quien dijo todo eso en el cap. pasado..peroo...En este cap te prometo sacar las dudas que tenías...sigue siendo la misma aunque más corrompida por el "amore"...Cada vez va a caer más..pero sus "pecados"siguen ahi... Y sii no, esta "Sin limites" jojo...Totalmente, Jay es lindo y no..jajaja...Pero si es super sweet y en este cap espero que te guste aún más XD...A ver..veremos si te gusta este cap ;D

**Shasad Naoko: **Fue mejor con Robin?.mmm..Eso no lo había pensado..jeje..Totalmente lo de Rae fue revelador, pero Jinx no iba a ir corriendo a decirle a Star..nop...Y sii su Ego estaba al MaX. jojo...mmm..Creo que Jay te va a gustar más ahora...Veo la personificación de alguien en él y por eso lo kierooo jaja XD...y lo de levantar falsos, jaja..Eso lo hizo de perra y para que llegara el momento,Jason no dudé en querer matar a Robin XD...Por favor, no pienses que Rae de buenas a primeras se hizo buena y quiere un hijOo!Nahh...pero creo que si hizo maldades antes, en este cap se quiere matar!jaja...En este cap. tiene su pequeño castigoo jojo. Con respecto a mi nariz..mañana tengo que ir..y esta cicatrizando..seca..curandose lentamente XD tengo miedooo de que me la vean XD...Mato a quien me diga algo...Toy gorda y feaaa! XD jajaja..Ahora me parezco a esta Raven...Medio que soy asi...y con el tema de los chicos MaS aún. Este cap..fue fácil y divertido de escribir..ya verás porque.. =O

**Misa-Misa: T**e extrañe!Misamisa...me halagas muchisiiimoo y la verdad que me sonroje algo al leer tu msj. fue muy SweeT! Y escribi este cap. con esmero...para no decepcionarte nuncaa!mmm...jaja..cuando habrás agarrado el fic de nuevo habrás visto que subí unos cuantos pares de capis...jeje..Trató de subir cada 2 dias..intento..x las noches..jaja..Besooo y suerte con todo Misamisaa! =D...Si podes pasa por mi profile y te recomiendo los videos de youtube..yo me enamore de esas canciones XD...

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven:G**raciasss!Tu review me ayuda BASTANTE a escribir este cap..cuando leas el cap verás porque...Totalmente el mundo sería mejor...jeje..x suerte yo conozco a uno con esa tendencia..Un "friend" solamente..x eso no puedo evitar poner en un fic a Jay! Es predecible..?mmm..Me voy a encargar de que no lo sea tanto en futuros caps =) jaja..Esa fue la parte más graciosa..que Robin se crea que el fue el "animal" salvaje y buenisimo del que hablaba Rae..XD...Con respecto a los hijos y Raven ToodoO el cap va dedicado a ese cuestionante jeje..Tenía la obligación de hacer ya hace rato un "**Raven Point Of View".**Es Miss Lujuria pero cada vez más corrompida..el tiempo pasa y con lo que voy a decir en este cap tiene 4 meses a menos TIC TAC...No te preocupes por los reviews largos..Son los que más me gustan =D...Saludos y muchiiisimas gracias por tu interes ;D!

**Princesa de Hielo: **Este fic te recuerdo que mejoro GRACIAS a tu review del cap 3 si mal no recuerdo..asi que mis gracias son para vos totalmente =D Creo que a este cap le puse bastante ganas..ojala que hayan funcionado mis "ganas" para que te guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribir al fin este cap...Y Princesaa...tus deseos son ordenes (con recpecto a lo del embarazo) jaja..es muy gracioso todoo porque yo de estos temas nose mucho que digamos y algo busque en google jaja...Y con la locura "bipolar" de Rae que casi todas me preguntaron...mmm..Acá finalmente explico sus planes..que se arruinaron y que después termina formando otro...jojo...Besos y mis suertes para lo que queda de la semana Amigaaa =D...Amo tus reviews =)

**Miss Strawberry: C**on respecto al bebé si va a ver..y espero que el cap te guste ;D...y mmm..con lo de Starfire..el final de este cap y la promesa de Rae para con "Star" te va a gustar más...el final de esa tiene que ser bueno..drámatico, estetico, y cruel...jojojo..Ya se lo que voy a hacer pero falta..y por eso al fin, al fin van a Gotham..su tumba..jajaj XD ...y con lo del bebé..mm.¿..De quien será..? Gracias por el review..ojala te guste como a mi este cap =)

**Mel-Raven: G**racias Mel! Baje el tema de Nirvana y esta bueniisiimoo..Me encanta escuchar temas como esos como verás..me encanta la musica..es liberadora..y un buen tema me pone re =D...Sii..decía que no era buena porque yo no soy taaan experimentadaa como Rae en esas cosas =O jaja...Y es dificil escribir así...sin saber TAANTOO..o sea como verás encima lo escribi desde el **Jason POV**...Jejej..con respecto a Raven..Al fin en este cap. pongo sus planes en la "mesa"..aunque se le arruinaron y reinventa algo XD...Acá en este cap Raven promete algo con respecto a la boda jaja..que se acercaa...Como dije lo que pase en la boda tiene que ser drámatico, estetico, y cruel...jaja..y necesitaba de todos los ingredientes de los caps anteriores y de este inclusive...Bue Mel salu2 y suerte con todo mi Musa inspiradora y leal! Thanks so much!

**Mariniti the white dragon: **Espere tu review..jeje..me es siempre de mucha ayuda..espero que no haya sido porque te haya decepcionado y que haya sido mi culpa, por subir capitulos MUY rápido..XD..Beso y Suerte con tutti =D

**Este cap. lo disfrute mucho y verán porque...al fin..les doy..respuestas..XD**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XII: Fruto del ¿Amor?**

**7 de Junio del 2010 **

_"...El amor se hace más grande y noble en la calamidad..."_

_Gabriel García Márquez_

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

La luz del día comenzó a golpear mi rostro. Molestaba.._Un momento...¿La luz del día..? ¡Es de día!._

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y para mi sorpresa tenía a Robin al lado mío. Estaba en su habitación otra vez...

_No, no puede ser que ayer hayamos de nuevo..._Vi bajo las sabanas y aún tenía toda mi ropa encima.._Bueno al menos no paso nada..otra vez.._

Él me tenía abrazada por la cintura.._Pero que molesto..pero ¿Qué paso ayer..? ¿Cómo termine acá...? y...este dolor de ¿Cabeza..?_

Luego termine recordando los vasos que me iba dando Jason mientras lo haciamos...y yo como estupida tome..tome una copa..tome dos..tome tres..y vaya uno a saber cuantas más...después me acorde como aparecí acá y le comence a decir a Robin todo lo que había hecho en el día como si hubiera ido a dar un paseo por el parque. _Por suerte no lo tomó en serio...Por suerte no dije nada muy muy comprometedor...creo que una pizca de control tuve después de todo...Ashh pero que dolor de cabeza.._

Me levante sin importar la hora. Eran las 7:00 a.m. según el reloj de Robin. ..y necesitaba desesperadamente salir de su habitación..._¡Ya..!_

Trate, intente realmente no levantarlo pero su brazo estaba envuelto en mí.

-¿Raven dónde vas..?-Me preguntó Robin algo dormido...mientras me sujeto aún más fuerte. _Ja. Como si fuera su almohada..._

-Robin me voy a comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza...que me está matando..-Le conteste soltandome de sus brazos...

-Es muy temprano..todavía..-Dijo mediodormido todavía.

-Assh. No me importa. Me tengo que ir. No te preocupes vuelvo enseguida..- Le dije un tanto molesta por sus planteos.

-¿Vuelves enseguida..?..Ayer dijiste lo mismo...aparte me debes un charla..tienes que explicarme todavía..-Lo bese. Para callarlo de una vez. Me tenía harta. _Si me quiero ir, me voy.._

_-_Te prometo volver enseguida Rob. Tengo el comunicador y prometo no apagarlo. Duerme..Después hablamos..-Y sin dejarlo decirme nada más...me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

Tomé un baño... Aún sentía ese repugnante sabor a alcohol en mi boca. Sin contar que estaba cubierta de...Bueno, ni hablar. Tenía que bañarme con urgencia. Lo hice y me cepille los dientes con violencia. Me sentía asqueada...asqueada de todo..no quería ni pensar en todo lo que me lleve a la boca en dos días...

Me recoste en mi cama y descanse un poco...Dí un suspiró..uno profundo.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo ...¡Desgraciadoooos y estúpidos que eran los dos! Los dos..

Cuando fui a la habitación de Robin, mi plan era hacerlo con él para que de una vez él vea que a mi no se me puede rechazar...Ni mucho menos comparar con esa mujerzuela, con esa perra infima de Starfire... Quería demostrarle de lo que soy capaz. Y visto y hecho de que no me rechazo en ningún momento, logre entender que me quería..me quería con desesperación..más de lo que me imaginaba para mi regocijo..y luego pensé...

_Si..Tal vez sea la personificación de la lujuria después de todo..._Pero si, tengo miedo..miedo de que ese estúpido sentimiento comience a tomar más lugar en mí...más del que yo pueda manejar.

Después cuando vi a Robin a la mañana, no se...sentí la necesidad o el estúpido impulso de hacerle algo "lindo"..entonces se me ocurrió prepararle el desayuno. ¿Extraño? Si. Obviamente hasta yo misma pense después que fue estupída la idea y más aún cuando después Robin, ese malnacido, se atrevió a besar a esa, en mi cara. Cuando vi eso algo dentro mío estallo. Me sentí traicionada, y usada. Y corrí...

Huí a ver a Jay...quería que todos lo hombres cayeran. Los odiaba a todos..no podía creer que sean tan nefastos...

Cuando me fui acercando a la habitación de Jay para encontrarlo comencé a sentir ondas muy fuertes de emociones...Eran de Jason...él estaba soñando..o mejor dicho pensando en algo muy fuerte para él, mientras dormía.

La curiosidad me hizo hechar un vistazo en su mente para ver que estaba pasando que le causaba tanta conmoción en el mismo y lo que descubrí me sorprendió por completo.

Jason Todd, el vengativo ladrón pensaba en formar alguna vez...una..una ¿Familia..? Muy sorprendida quedé ante ese pensamiento y más aún cuando el mismo se preguntaba el porque..el porque cuando me veía a mi esos pensamientos surgían en él..nuevamente...

Después me pregunté..¿No será que Jason quiere tener una familia con..con..conmigo..? La idea me pareció de lo más...más..¿extravagante? Yo jamás..ni más remotamente había pensado en una cosa como esa..¿Una familia..? ¿Quién..? ¿Yo..?

Si tuviera un hijo...Sería un infierno...Digo...Si saliera como..como ¿Yo..? ...mmm..Ese niño no sería nada bueno..definitivamente...Me mataría a mí y después al padre y después vaya a saber uno que haría..

Bueno quizás era un razonamiento muy extremo pero..Yo..¿Una madre..? Inconcebible..pero...por alguna razón entrar en la mente de Jason no fue ninguna perdida de tiempo...No..Al fín tenía material que usar..Jason bajo esa máscara tan fuerte...al fin le había encontrado alma...un alma que creía perdida como la mía..Un alma que deseaba..quería algo más que nada..ser ¿Padre..?..

Cuando vi a Jay era tanta la rabia que sentía...que se me ocurrió confesarle que Robin me tomó a la fuerza. Bueno, fue una mentira, pero él intento forzarme una vez...Así que supongo que no mentí del todo.

_Mi cinismo es extraordinario..._Pensé.

Después Jay hizo algo que me sorprendió...Me abrazó..Me consolo al verme llorar..la verdad que me extraño. Digo, era algo inesperado de su parte, pense que iba a reir o a tomarlo en chiste. Digo eso hubiera hecho yo. Entonces pense...¿Jason Todd sentirá por mí algo más que atracción..? Y luego nose, pense que sería oportuno saber si verdaderamente todos esos pensamientos eran verdad. Entonces lo prove...

Y para mi conmoción esa persona la cual pensaba para ser madre de sus hijos..era YO!

Y ahi, ese fue el momento en que mi debilidad salió dentro de mí. Ese fue el momento en que me pregunte..¿Quién esta cayendo en todo esto...? No podía evitar sentirme..¿Encantada...?

O sea..no todos los días se escucha alguien como Jay diciendo o ofreciendole ese tipo de cosas a una mujer...

Ahi fue precisamente cuando mi corazón se comenzó a ablandar con su confesión, con su manera de hablar...Siempre hacía eso..él siempre me hacía sentir nerviosa.¿Porqué..? No se..pero me hacía sentir débil...Pero si fui sincera cuando dije que lo quería compensar por su preocupación por mí...Entonces fue cuando..cuando le hice eso...para mi deleite se sentía tan bien que alguien como Jay sintiera tanto placer por algo que hacía yo. Sentía que yo tenía el poder sobre él...Y él lo sabía..y le gusto que por el momento lo tuviera pero me frenó como lo esperaba..

Me frenó y es más fue cuando decidió, por fin hacer lo que tanto quería que me hiciera de una vez...Pero él muy maldito me hizo rogar...me hizo humillar...y me gustaba...De **mi Jay** era lo menos que esperaba...él iba a saber aprovechar la situación...la posición mentalmente débil en la que estaba. Entonces le dije lo que realmente quería...lo que realmente ÉL quería que dijera...Le dije que "**Me hiciera un hijo.."** y paso lo que sabía que iba a pasar...Lo volvió loco...

**Jay se volvió loco por mi... **

Pero yo...la sola idea de pensar en mí como una madre me hacía estremecer...

Después fue el fiasco con Robin..Le dije todas esas cosas..que para mi FORTUNA él penso que eran meras "incoherencias" que decía por haber bebido.

Pero de esa pequeña conversasión saque algo de información interesante... Digo era obvio que Robin y Jason eran amigos...Ellos dos "Tenían los mismos sueños.." o sea...¡Los dos pensaban en hijos..!

Eran unos.._¡__Desgraaciadoos..! _Ya no sabía que pensar...Me veían a MI...Justo a MI..como la madre de sus hijos.. Era todo muy desquiciado...pero después vi que era algo útil...

Si los dos querían hijos...pense...¿Y si les diera un hijo...? Y si estuviera embarazada...

Y si...Si estuviera embarazada tendría a los dos en la palma de mi mano...Inclusive a Jason que siempre era tan impredecible, se que comería de mi mano si "estuviera esperando un hijo de él.."

Pero..pero yo JAMAS querría ser una madre.

Entonces..que tal si "hiciera" como si **estuviera embarazada**...Podría hacer que estoy embarazada hasta que vayamos a Gotham y utilice ese supuesto embarazo para mi beneficio...Reí ante mi pensamiento. Iba a poder tirar de las cuerdas de Jason y de Robin como quisiera y cuando quisiera...

Pero..un momento..¿Y si quedara embarazada realmente..?

Vi mi reloj y decía 7:40 a.m..

_Un momento..._

_-¡_Ya paso más de un día desde que tuve relaciones con Robin y con Jason y no tome nada para evitar un **posible **embarazo_!.-_Grite al ver la hora y rápidamente me cambie de atuendo y me puse unos jeans y una remera con mis botas y me teletransporte a la ciudad.

* * *

Busque por largos momentos con desesperación una farmacia, una droguería..¡Lo que sea! Hasta que encontre una en el centro comercial que aún estaba cerrada pero escuche movimientos dentro.

Sin pensarlo mucho golpee la puerta con fuerza...con insistencia...y alguien se acerco y me dijo que esperará que aún estaba cerrado. Era una voz de un hombre..un hombre jóven.

_No tengo tiempo para estás estupideces..._Pensé y con mis poderes abrí la puerta.

El joven estaba acomodando algunos medicamentos y no sabía aún que estaba dentro.

-Disculpa..perdón por entrar pero necesito tú ayuda..mmm...¡YA!- Él cayó al suelo de la sorpresa que le dí. O bueno debería decir del susto..Lo ví..un chico de cabello negro, con aires de inteligente, bien parecido..aunque obviamente parecía ser tímido.

-Ehh..Señorita, todavía no abrimos la farmacia, aún no ha llegado mi supervisor. Pero dentro de veinte minutos llegará...-Dijo nervioso reincorporandose y parandosé frente a mí.

-Escuchame...te dije que necesito TÚ ayuda, YA!..No te lo estoy pidiendo..¡Te lo estoy exigiendo! Necesito pastillas anticonceptivas, una de esas pastillas del día después, un jarabe, una inyección...¡LO QUE SEA..!-Le grite exasperada por su falta de inacción. Su rostro se palideció.

-Pero señorita no puedo venderle sin una receta médica o algo...- Dijo entrecortado. Ese chico me estaba sacando de mis casillas...Me estaba comenzando a molestar.

-Bueno...Aire..respira Raven...tranquila..Perdonale la vida a este vastago...-Dije mientras respiraba profundo y exhalaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre..?-Le pregunte mientras me acerque a él peligrosamente.

-Mi nombre es Marco, señorita..-Dijo con una risa nerviosa. Estaba casi temblando...

-Bueno, Marco creo que vamos a empezar desde el comienzo otra vez. Mira te voy a contar la situación paso por paso para que entiendas...¿Me dejarás, MAR-CO?-Le dije tranquilamente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Él estaba colorado...

-Si señorita..- Dijo mientras evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

-Bueno Marco te dire en resumen todo lo que paso estos dos últimos días de mi vida. Hay un hombre de unos veinte años con el que tuve relaciones por primera vez hace dos noches, bueno el momento llevó a que no nos cuidaramos y en fin el termino haciendo su lindo trabajito en MI completamente. Luego este infeliz del que te estaba hablando que se va a casar con una, vamos a llamarle, "amiga" se atrevió a besarla enfrente MIO la mañana después. Yo me enoje y fui corriendo de la impotencia a los brazos de un, vamos a llamarle, "amigo" y termino confesandome que le gustaría que fuera "la madre de sus hijos" y...¿Sabes qué..? Lo hicimos sin protección...¿Vas entediendo MAR-CO?- Le conte rápidamente mis últimos dos días.

-Entiendo señorita..-Respondió desesperadamente.

-Bueno, sinceramente no quiero que eso pequeños "deslices" que tuve estos dos últimos días trajera alguna consecuencia...Así que necesito que me vendas ahora mismo PAS-TI-LLAS que TU me tienes que vender... ¡AHORA!- Le dije lentamente para que entendiera.

-Pero señorita no puedo hacer eso..-Aún seguí repitiendo.

-Juguemos a algo Marco...Yo hago preguntas y tú me respondes. Tipo un pregunta-respuesta. Sólo para pasar el momento..¿Si..?-Le pregunte mientras mis ojos comenzaban a brillar. Él asintió sin dudar.

-¿Soy un mujer bonita Marco?-

-Si señorita..-Respondió.

-¿Soy jóven..?- Le pregunte acercandome más a él.

-Si lo es..-Temblaba naturalmente.

-Bueno, según tú..Soy jóven y bonita..¿Soy delgada..o sea me ves con un lindo cuerpo?-

-Si señorita..-Dijo con una risa nerviosa y con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Ahora llego la hora de la verdad Marco. ¡¿Dejarías que una mujer jovén, bonita, y de buen cuerpo se convierta EN UNA FÁBRICA DE NIÑOS de DOS hombres que me ven a mi como la máquina de hacer hijos?- Le grite tirandolo contra el mostrador. Y mis ojos claramente brillaban de la furia.

-No señorita...-Murmuró casi desmayandose del susto.

-Bien...Bien Marco...Creo que nos vamos entendiendo. Bueno ahora quiero que vayas allá y me traigas todas las pastillas anticonceptivas que veas. De todas las marcas y no me importa cuanto cuesten. ¡TRAÉME TODAS LAS CAJAS YA!- Le ordene apuntando hacia el déposito. Él corrió y en cuestión de minutos me trajo seis cajas diferentes.

-Aquí están señorita...-Dijo con algo de temor en su voz.

-¿Estás seguro que estás son todas las marcas que haz encontrado..?-Le pregunte mientras comence a mirar cada una de las cajas.

-Si...si estoy seguro...-

-Muy bien Marco entonces lo llevó...Toma esta tarjeta.-Le dije mientras saque la Tarjeta de Robin.

-No, No señorita no es necesario..-Dijo rápidamente no tomando la tarjeta que le daba.

-Tan divino Marco...Creo que este es el comienzo de una linda amistad Marco...Adiós y espero que la próxima vez nos veamos en mejores circunstancias...- Dije mientras salí de la farmacia dejando a Marco asustado y tomando en una bolsa todo las cajas que me había ofrecido.

* * *

Fui a un Café donde encontre una mesa apartada de las demás en el fondo. Una vez en la mesa saque de la bolsa todas las cajas de pastillas que había comprado.

La mesera se acercó a mi.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué va a ordenar?- Me pregunto gentilmente una mujer de unos veinticinco años.

-Disculpa..te podrías sentar un momento conmigo, te quiero hacer una pregunta. Es solo un minuto..- Ella desconfio y vio hacia atrás. Al parecer buscaba ver si el supervisor la estaba observando.

-Si señorita...¿Sucede algo..?- Me pregunto timidamente.

-Si, tengo un problema. ¿Ves todas estás cajas de aquí enfrente? Bueno son todas pastillas anticonceptivas. ¿Sabes su efectividad? ¿Realmente evitarán un posible embarazo..?- Le pregunte esperando por su bien que supiera del tema.

-Si señorita. Son muy efectivas **si se toman en el momento adecuado.** Si ha tenido relaciones sin protección lo más conveniente es que tome una de ellas lo más rápido posible. Solo una señorita...-Me dijo algo sorprendida por toda la cantidad de cajas que había frente a ella.

-Claro solo una. Bueno, gracias supongo...¿Me traerías un té verde, por favor..?-Le dije pidiendo finalmente la orden.

-Ahora mismo le traigo el té señorita...- Me contesto y tan sólo en unos minutos ya tenía la taza frente a mí.

-Bueno ahora Raven quedamos las pastillas y yo..-Saque todas las tabletas de la caja. Y las vi, eran todas de diferentes colores y tamaños.

-¿Sólo una..?- Pensé en voz alta. _¿Sólo una..? No puedo tomar riesgos no puedo quedar embarazada..._

_-_No puedo estar embarazada..No quiero ser madre, no se como ser madre, no quiero ser gorda...No quiero perder mi figura y definitivamente no soy la fábrica de hijos o de cumplimiento de sueños de..¡NINGUNO DE ESOS DOS!- Grite en la desesperación. _No veo la hora de ir a Gotham y tomar los brazaletes, terminar con todo este lío sentimental de mi mente y por fin ser libre.._

_-_Vamos Raven no puedes perder el tiempo..-Tome una pastilla de cada caja. Tome seis pastillas de cada una de las cajas de diferentes colores y tamaños. Y me las puse en mi boca y tome un sorbo de mi té.

-Bueno, daño no me van a hacer...después de todo enfermarme, no me voy a enfermar. Ojalá funcionen...o no se que va a pasar...- Tome todo el té y me fui a la torre dejando el Café y en la mesa una propina para la mesera.

**

* * *

Una semana después...**

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Bueno anteayer me tenía que haber bajado el período. Estaba soló dos días atrasada. Es verdad, siempre fui muy regular...pero dos días...dos días no son nada.

Fui a la casa de Jason aburrida..Aburrida de lidiar con Jinx que no perdía el tiempo para fastidiarme y cabreada, fastidiada, enferma de ver al maldito, malnacido de Robin aún con Starfire.

Le pregunte porque seguía con ella. Y él me confeso que desde que fuimos atacados por Evelyn no tenía mucho control de si mismo y que la única solución era casarse con esa..con esa...perra.

Como había sospechado..todo era culpa de el atentado a bruja..era culpa de Evelyn. Y después pense...Si, esa era una manera muy eficaz de que todos fueramos a Gotham por orden de Robin, sin levantar sospechas pero...pero...jamás iba a dejar que esa "boda" se concretará...**Jamás... **e iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que eso jamás sucediera.

Aunque en este momento algo me preocupaba aún más...Mi período no bajaba...Pero embarazada no podía estar...eso era seguro...

¿Porqué era seguro..? Como demonesa y mitad humana era seguro una cosa...Si ESTUVIERA embarazada tenía que haber experimentado algún síntoma. Y ese NO era mi caso. Digo experimentado algún sintoma porque un embarazó MIO duraría aproximadamente **4 meses** o quizás menos. En sintesís debido a que sería un tiempo considerablemente más corto que él de una humana normal, después de un poco más de una semana debería haber experimentado algún cambio. Y ese NO era mi caso...

Golpeé la puerta del departamento de Jason..La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente.

-¡Preciosa! Ven rápido ya prepare todo..- Gritó y me tomo de un brazo.

-Hey...Espera..¿Qué preparaste..?-Le pregunte curiosa pero él no me escucho. Me cubrió mis ojos con sus manos.

-Mira Rae..¡Sorpresa..!-Y me destapó los ojos dejandome ver al fín lo que tanto me ocultaba. Era una mesa muy bien decorada con comida para dos. Una mesa precisamente frente al gran ventanal que dejaba ver esa vista preciosa de la ciudad. Estaba bajo los rayos del sol...La verdad que me sorprendió ver que con algo tan simple Jason pudo hacer que mi corazón lata tan rápido.

-¿Desde cuando Jason haces este tipo de cosas..?-Le pregunte todavía sorprendida.

-Hey Rae...ya sabes puedo ser un lindo y tierno amante si me lo propongo..Aunque no te acostumbres preciosa...-Dijo sentandose a la mesa e invitándome a hacer lo mismo. Lo hice me sente frente al plato.

-¿Lo hiciste tú Jason..?-Pregunté un poco atareada.

-Por supuesto, puedo ser un gran cocinero si tengo ganas, ya sabes hace tiempo vivo soló y no es bueno siempre comer afuera...- _Wow...Siempre me sorprende..._No sabía si era el sol o que pero me sonroje.

-Jay ¿Qué es..?-Le pregunte mirando la comida.

-Pastas. Ravioles con salsa Roquefort,es lo que mejor me sale hacer..-Dijo riendo.

-Jay me gusta pero ¿No es mucho..?-Dije mirando que era un plato muy grande. Jamás fui una persona de comer mucho...mi línea...mi té...Comer nunca había sido mi prioridad.

-No, Rae. Te terminas el plato...Prepare todo esto y creemé cuando te digo que esto no lo hago todos los días...Aparte quizás tengas a mi hijo dentro de tí y quiero que te alimentes..-Dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora. _Definitivamente me ve como una fábrica de hacer hijos..Pero no..yo no puedo estar embarazada.._

-Jay, no puedo comer tanto. No puedo Jay, no quiero ser gorda...Si lo soy, tú querida "Rae-Rae" no va a ser la que conoces y no la vas querer tanto como ahora..-Le dije con un deje de sarcasmo y advertencia. _No me voy a comer todo eso..me niego...**Vanidad...**_

-Vamos come Raven. Deja de pensar en esas estupideces...No me importa si tienes un par de kilos de más...Bueno, siempre se puede hacer ejercicio y listo...Ya vamos come...Enserio...De verdad puede ser que estés embarazada y que aún no lo sepas...Y quiero que se alimente bien nuestro hijo desde el comienzo...- Me dijo con un tono de burla que logre captar. Igual ¿Qué dijo..? _¿Nuestro hijo..? ¿Me está obligando a comer..? Quién iba a decir que Jay alguna vez se atrevió a matar a Aqualad. No puedo creer que la tan sola idea de un "hijo" lo deje así...¿Tanto le gustaría tener uno..? Dios..perdona Jay pero yo NO puedo ser madre...Me amo muchísimo como para serlo... _Lo mire y me miraba algo enojado..estaba fingiendo lo sabía pero...

-Agrrr...Eres irritante...Está bien voy a comer pero...pero un poco...- Y así tome un cubierto y pinche uno de los ravioles y me lo metí en la boca.

-¿Te gusta..?-Me preguntó confiado de que mi respuesta iba a ser positiva y preparándose para jactarse de sus actitudes culinarias.

-Es horrible...no sabes cocinar..-Le respondí mientras comía aún el "raviol" y lo saboreaba porque realmente estaba rico. _Realmente cocina bien...mmm..._

-¿Qué..! ? Heyy...no bromees así..¿Enserio..?-Gritó indignado.

-No idiota...Esta..bueno...bastante..-Dije tragándome el primer "raviol" de nuestro "almuerzo".

-Que bruja...cuando te lo propones lo haces...Enserio deberías apreciar más mi "buen gesto"..No va a pasar todos los días..-Me advirtió una vez más.

-¿"Buen gesto.."? Para decir verdad es lo mínimo que puedes hacer...Después de todo ayer te complací en absolutamente TODO lo que querías...Dios Jason..¿En un cine..? ¡No puedo creer que haya cedido..!-Le hice recordar indignada por sus constantes reclamos.

-No estás en posición de reclamar..Después de todo te recuerdo que TU empezaste...aparte...No se si la primera vez...pero creo que te está empezando seriamente a gustar... Seguí tu consejo como más cosas dulces..-Dijo y me guiño el ojo. Siempre lo mismo...siempre buscaba ponerme nerviosa...siempre terminaba cayendo ante él como una idiota...

-Ahh...eso lo explica todo...Entonces sigue con tu dieta Jay Jay que vas bien..-Le dije mientras pinche otro "raviol" y lo masticaba... El sonrió ante mi comentario._ ¿Qué pensaba que no le iba a responder..? _Ja. Hablar con Jason siempre era un ida y vuelta. Siempre competíamos para ver quien ganaba.

-No lo dijiste, pero admitiste que te gusta...más...-Y tomó una copa de vino. Yo iba a responderle pero una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. Sentí nauseas...Sentí ganas incontrolables de vomitar la comida...Sentí que el sabor de la comida...No se..me daba asco...Puse mi mano en mi boca y repentinamente corrí al baño. Lo último que vi fue a Jason con una cara de tremenda sorpresa.

Una vez que llegué al baño vomite todo lo que había comido hasta que quede totalmente vacía. Eran unas nauseas incontenibles. _Pero la comida realmente estaba buena..._Jale la palanca del retrete y me dispuse a enjuagarme la boca para sacarme ese sabor tan repugnante. Me tire un poco de agua a la cara también...me sentía repugnantemente asqueada por el olor de la comida...de la salsa, de todo...me asqueaba hasta yo misma...

-Raven..¿Tan horrible estaba la comida..?- Dijo Jason que había aparecido. El estaba contra el marco de la puerta en su pose "sexy" que tanto le gustaba.

-Hey Chico "Sex symbol" no juegues...no se, algo me cayó mal...-Le advertí que no estaba para jueguitos en ese momento. Él me ignoro y se acerco a mi y me levanto al aire. Como al gran "estilo nupcial"...

-Maldita sea Jason ¿Qué estás haciendo..?- Le grité enojada y sorprendida por su actitud. _¿Estará perdiendo la cabeza..?_

_-_Tomó a la madre de mi hijo Rae-Rae -Confeso dándome un "little kiss" en los labios con gran emoción y felicidad. _Pero ¿QUEEE? ¿Qué está diciendo..! ? ¡Yo NO PUEDO estar embarazada!_

_-_Jay no, no creo que este embarazada. Lo sabría...enserio..lo sabría..No creo estarlo...-Le dije sonriendo nerviosamente y al mismo tiempo rezándole a todos los dioses para mis adentros para que me cumplieran el milagro.

-Eso es muy fácil de saberlo. Sencillo vamos al médico y que te hagan unos análisis..-Me dijo sencillamente llevándome a la sala.

-¡No..! No es necesario...Digo...debe ser un dolor de estomago, algo que comí..¡Hasta quizás sea culpa tuya..!-Le grite tratando de que me soltará.

-¿Culpa mía..? Si ya lo creo..Pero vamos no seas testaruda...Vamos que te llevó...Abajo está el auto.-Me dijo tomando un abrigo..Un sobretodo tipo "Edward Cullen".

-No Jay..No es necesario, enserio..-Le grite esperanzadoramente. Me ignoró y me llevó al garage donde estaba su auto. Un BMW X6 color gris.

-Wow Está bueno...¿Qué le paso al otro..?-Dije deslumbrada por el nuevo "Toy" de Jason. **Avaricia...**

-Ehh...Lo vendí. Este va más con mi estilo...Vamos sube..-Y lo hice aún cegada por el nuevo juguete. _Un momento Tierra llamando a Raven...¡Te está llevando al médico...!_ Demasiado tarde ya había cerrado y trabado las puertas...Ya no había nada que hacer para huir "elegantemente".

* * *

En cinco minutos y muy sorprendida de que la policía no nos estuviera siguiendo por el momento llegamos a una clínica privada. Jason estaba loco...no se si me quería matar pero fue a una velocidad impresionante...No le importo semáforos ni nada...Se veía claramente que estaba ansioso por llegar...

Sinceramente yo me quería matar...Pero...¿De qué tener miedo...? Es **imposible **que alguno de esos dos humanos haya engendrado un hijo en mí.. _No puede ser...no puede ser...Simplemente tengo que estar tranquila..._

_-_Hey usted...Ella quiere hacerse unos análisis de embarazo. Si es posible, YA!- Le dijo a una recepcionista. Ella quedo sorprendida...

-Disculpe señor, pero no es posible. El doctor está pero hay que pedir una consulta previa días antes...o pedir un turno por teléfono..-Le respondió. _Pobre...mala respuesta querida..._

-NO me venga con esa basura...Dije que quiero uno de esos turnos ya. Tome, aquí tiene mi tarjeta úsela como más le plazca pero quiero que se haga esos análisis ahora..- Le grito. ¡_Pero que energúmeno!... y que bien..._A una parte de mi le encantaba esa actitud. Se parecía a mí cuando estaba frente al pobre Marco. Reí y la recepcionista me miro como pidiendo ayuda.

-Bueno discúlpelo está algo exaltado...¿Podría hacerme el favor de darme el bendito turno con el doctor y terminar con esta "escenita" en este lugar...?-Le dije despacio...Ya me estaba avergonzando. Jason levantó lo suficiente la voz como para que toda la gente de la sala nos viera. Ella asintió y le dió a Jason un papel para que le diera al médico.

-Aquí tiene, Señor.- Dijo algo temerosa de su reacción.

-Bien, hubiera empezado siendo tan cordial y nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho...- Le dijo algo irritado. _A veces parece un niño caprichoso..un violento niño caprichoso..._Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al consultorio. Di un vistazo a la recepcionista antes de irnos y hablaba con otra mujer...Logré escuchar algo... "_¡Qué suerte tiene esa...!" _Dijo una de ellas refiriéndose a MI como "ESA".

Hice estallar su computador en sus narices y gritaron.

-Idiotas...-

-¿Decías Rae..?-Preguntó Jason aún caminando y "arrastrándome".

-No nada...-Dije riendo.

-Aquí es...-Jason comenzó a golpear la puerta "contenidamente". Abrieron la puerta...

-¿Si..?- Dijo el Doctor.

-Si aquí tiene el turno. Ella es mi esposa y queremos ver si está embarazada...- Me sonroje. Lo quería matar..._¿Esposa..? Ni siquiera dijo novia...¿Qué le pasa..? _El Doctor me miro.

-Seee... Mi nombre es Raven Roth doctor y este que está a mi lado es mi "marido"...-Dije sin dejar de mirar a Jason...

-Buenos días señora...¿Entran juntos..?- Preguntó. _¿Señora..? ¡Qué horror, mi Dios! ¿De qué teatrito estoy participando y no me di cuenta..?_

_-_Por supuesto que no...- Grite desesperadamente. Quizás más de lo que quería...

-Disculpela Doctor, MI esposa es muy graciosa...Como su marido..¿ Cómo me atrevería a dejarla sola..?-Jason me ganó. El Doctor sonrió.

-Entren...- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, siéntensen. ¿Por algún motivo en especial piensa que puede estar embarazada..?-Me preguntó.

-No. Dudó que lo este, pero mi marido insiste...-Dije rápidamente.

-Eh... Yo si tengo razones para asegurar que lo está. Tuvimos relaciones innumerables cantidades de veces y sin protección. Somos una pareja estable así que no se preocupe y bueno..Hoy ella tuvo nauseas...y otros síntomas..Así que creo que hay posibilidades ¿No..?- Dijo con simpleza. _Maldito seas Jason TODD!_

-Jóvenes...Siempre con apuros..-Dijo el Doctor.

-Venga señora. Deme su brazo, que extraigo una muestra y en 30 minutos sabremos los resultados...-Sin querer hacerlo entregue mi brazo y pense.._Ouch..._

_-_Listo, pueden esperar afuera que los llamaré con los resultados...- Y fuimos afuera mientras Jason sonreía más y más. Una vez afuera..

-Hey Jason quita esa cara de felicidad, que no quiero que te desilusiones cuando veas los resultados..-Le dije ásperamente.

-No me ilusiono, Raven. **Sé **que estás embarazada. Después de todo esa primera vez, dijiste que querías que te haga un hijo...¿No? ¿Quién soy yo para desilusionar a una bella dama..?-Me dijo dramáticamente mientras estábamos sentados y pasó un brazo por mi cuello.

-Cierra la boca, Jason..-Le contesté irritada por su felicidad exhorbitante. Y así casi en silencio, con algunas interrupciones por parte de él..Esperamos los 30 malditos mínutos.

-Señora Roth, Pase..-Dijo el Doctor. Jason me tomó de la mano y entramos.

-Aquí tiene los resultados...-Me dijo dándome un sobre. Lo abrí y quede cegada...Veía casi borroso..Jason no se contuvo y me quitó el resultado de mis manos.

-Raven...Esto es GENIAL! Voy a ser ¿Papá..?- Dijo abrazandome y dándome un beso, el cual no respondí porqué yo estaba muy "muerta" para hacerlo.

-Jason necesito hablar con el Doctor a solas por un momento. Ya tienes el bendito resultado, ahora sal de aquí. Por favor..-Le pedí con amabilidad.

-Bueno, Ashh..Te espero afuera..-Dijo un poco molesto pero lo hizo llevándose los resultados. Finalmente se fue...

-Escúcheme bien DOCTOR..NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA!...Tome pastillas..Tome varias pastillas..Tome un cóctel de ellas..¡No puede ser!- Grite exasperada cada levantando más y más la voz.

-Si puede ser Señora Roth, Ningún método es seguro.. Y..¿Tomo las pastillas después de un período no mayor a 24 horas, no...?-Me pregunto haciendo caso omiso de mi exaltación. _¿24 horas..? NO, no ,no puede ser.._Me deje caer en la silla.

-Escuche Señora es algo muy bonito esperar un hijo, debería estar contenta. Él, parece preocuparse por usted...- Dijo él animándome.

-Escuche atentamente. NO SE SI ÉL...No se quien es el padre ¿Entiende..? Estuve con él y con alguien más casi en el mismo día. ¡No se de quién es!- Dije evitando destruir todo el consultorio. Tenía que tranquilizarme...Él Doctor me miró sorprendido por mi confesión...

-Puede hacerse unos Analisis para saber quién es el padre dentro de unos meses o bien esperar a que nazca el bebé para ver similitudes..-Dijo como acostumbrado a escuchar lo que dije.

-Aggrr..Está bien. Gracias Doctor, veré que hago.- Dije y volví a la sala donde Jason me esperaba. Jason era un bipolar como yo...Tenía una doble cara..Por un lado era un hombre serio y despiadado, aunque sexy... y por otro lado, que tenía oculto casi siempre..era un joven al cual había descubierto su punto débil...el de la paternidad...

-Hey Rae...Vamos..-Y me llevó hacia el auto una vez más. El comunicador comenzó a sonar...

-Espera..- Él me miró y me soltó.

-¿Si..?- Dije viendo a Robin en la pantalla.

-Rae te necesito aquí para una pequeña reunión de los Titanes. ¿Dónde estás..?- Me preguntó al ver que estaba fuera.

-Salí a dar un paseo...En un minuto estoy allá...Nos vemos..- Le dije un poco alterada todavía por el "pequeño problema"..._Aunque sigo pensando que aunque este accidente imperdonable allá pasado..lo voy a poder usar a mi beneficio...Puedo tener tanto a Robin como a Jason en la palma de mi mano..Igual no les estaría mintiendo...Me preocupa igual no saber de quién es..mmm...¿De quién será..? _

_-¿_Te vas..?- Me preguntó Jason que estaba delante mío cortando mis pensamientos.

-Si..Nos vemos luego Jay...Y por favor.. Calma..Calmaté de una vez me pones nerviosa..-Le advertí, tome el sobre y le di un beso en los labios y para su deleite aprovecho y lo profundizó. Al cabo de unos minutos necesito aire..por suerte...

- Cuidaté..-Me advirtió serio. _¿Me quiere a mi o a esta cosa..? Argg... _**Envidia..¿? **Desaparecí para reaparecer en la sala de la Torre.

* * *

Estaban todos sentados en el sofá. Jinx y Kid flash en un sofá. En el otro, estaba la "futura pareja". _Ja. Sobre mi cadáver... _Dejé el sobre de los resultados sobre la mesa y me fui a sentar en el sofá vacío.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí...¿Qué pasa..?- Mire a Robin y estaba nervioso por algo y Starfire lo tomaba de la mano. _Dulce Star, no sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar hacerte pedazos..._

-Bueno Amigos, Robin y yo queríamos comunicarles que nos vamos a ir a Gotham. El lugar de residencia del padre y mentor de nuestro querido Amigo Robin y allí nos casaremos..¿No es fantástica la noticia..?- Dijo Starfire abrazando a Robin de un brazo. Robin no se atrevía a mirarme a la cara.

-Star, Rob...Wow es una formidable noticia...¡Los felicito!-Dijo Kid Flash que tenía de una mano a Jinx que decidió al parecer tirar su pizca de veneno al asunto.

-Si, es una buena noticia...Estoy segura de que TODOS los titanes van a estar contentos por su casamiento. ¿No es cierto Raven..?-Me dijo mirándome a mí con malicia. _Zorra..._

-Por supuesto. Es una fántastica idea..¿Pero quienes quedarán aquí en está Torre...?-Les pregunte curiosa. Robin decidió hablar...

-Se quedarán Cyborg, el Chico Bestia y algunos otros Titanes que reclutaron en Steel City...-Dijo aún nervioso por la situación.

-Ohh bien..Al parecer tenían todo planeado...Bueno estoy muy contenta sobre todo por ti Starfire. Estoy segura que el día de tu casamiento, va a ser el MÁS feliz de tu vida..-Le dije riendo. Ella vino a mí y me abrazó con fuerza...Casi sin dejarme respirar.

-Bueno...Me tengo que ir al..al ¿Gimnasio..? Nos vemos..- Le dije tratando de sacármela de encima. El abrazo duró mucho tiempo para mi soporte mental. Me levante y fui por el sobre de resultados...

-¿El sobre..?...

_

* * *

Bueno...**¿Les gustó?...**_Robin va a aparecer más en el próx capitulo lo prometo...! Promesa de exploradora **¿? jajajaja**

**¿Quién será el padre del baby...?**

**4 meses..mmm..Raven se tiene que apurar antes de que se empiece a notar..**

**¿ Influirá todo esto en el carácter y personalidad de Rae..?**

**¿Qué será niña o niño? XD **Vieron..Raven tiene **envidia **del hijo sin haber nacido XD...No le gusta compartir jaja...

**Normal no será más..pero..¿Llegará a amar a alguno de los dos..?..¿Por ahora quién esta en el corazón de Rae..? **¿Díficil,no..?

**Al fin Gotham! Pero...¿Podrá Raven ocultar el embarazo hasta llegado el momento oportuno..?**

**¿Demandará a las compañías de pastillas..? XD JAJAJAJA...**

**Besos saludos y espero que este cap. que es compensación del anterior les sea de su agrado...Bye Bye!**

******Reviews pliZz!**


	13. Capitulo XIII: Declaración de guerra

**ATENCION!**** Ayer subi un capitulo cuyo titulo era "Rechazada" lo volvi a releer y me di cuenta que era demasiado cursi...XD...era algo innecesario el capitulo en si..asi que perdonen por lo que hice..pero lo borre y puse este capitulo a cambio...Lo importante y la gran diferencia es que OMITI la parte del problema del "Sobre" de los analisis...Como verán cambia la ULTIMA ORACION del cap 12. NO hice ningun otro cambio. Mis más sinceras disculpas les pido a los que leyeron el cap y a los que no lo hicieron todavia no se preocupen..=D...**

**De verdad espero haber hecho un mejor trabajo en este capitulo... PERDONEN! Voy a prometerme a mi misma no volver a hacerlo más.. **

Por cierto no se preocupen..El final lo tengo planeado..Les voy a dar algun que otro dato..

El **ante ultimo **capitulo se va a llamar: "Dulce y peligrosa".

¿Y..Yo alguna vez dije que el título del FIC se refería a Raven? OOHHH! jajaja

**Miss Strawberry:**_ /jeje..perdona! Me tuve que poner al día con la uni después de haber faltado tanto! XD...Si la verdad que a mi támbien me tiene harta Jinx pero bueno ya verás lo que intenta hacer Raven...mmm..¿Lo logrará..?...¿Porqueee la muerte de Jay..? =(..Ay Dios nunca se me cruzo eso por la cabeza pero te prometo pensarlo jajaj..¡Qué fácil me doblego..! =D..Pero = en **esencia **este es un Rae/Rob..en esencia..pero si vengo en ese plan directamente..no habría mucha sorpresa.../ Es verdad el cap que habia puesto no me gusto mucho asi que espero que este sea más de tu agrado...Gracias por tus comentarios siempre me ayudan muchisimoo! =D_

**Princesa de Hielo: **mmm..Analice tus puntos..Gracias por lo de las frases! Es la primera vez que hacen alusion a ellas..! XD y me cuesta encontrar algo que identifique a cada cap...Con el tema de los 4 meses..si es rápido..pero es porque dentro de muy poco va a ser el casamiento..Robin necesita casarse para controlarse de una vez..esa es su prioridad..ese es el tema de Raven de este cap. mmm..Si amas a una persona..¿Cual sería tu prioridad..? ¿La persona que amas o vos misma? Ese es el planteo de este cap. Con respecto al bebé..si va a nacer..Eso te lo aseguro me resultaría muy triste si lo pierde...y con respecto al final del fic..mm...Ya lo tengo todo planeado..se como va a terminar asi que como verás en este cap. Raven por influencia de su embarazo cada vez va sintiendo más y más..cada vez tiene más "humanidad"...así que llegado el momento va a tener que decidir..Es la encarnación de "Lujuria" pero su lado humano hace que sienta amor y más amor...así que no te preocupes que no se va a volver loca y los va a matar a los dos XD jaja...Beso amigaa! Tmb te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor!=D

**Mariniti the white Dragon: **Dichosos los ojos que leen tu review amiga! Cuando lo leí me puse re Happy happy! y fue un alivio saber que no era porque te decepsione...Vistee! Si lo pensas bien Raven es "buena" de alguna manera..lo del desayuno era una muestra de afecto hacia la persona la cual se entrego por primera vez..(para alguien como ella fue una intención muy valorable) aunque lastimosamente Robin lo arruino todo. XD. Y lo que dijo lo hice en el enojo y tambien porque planea que se terminen odiando entre los dos..(hablaremos de eso más adelante). Vistee todos los hombres realmente buscan alguna vez ser padres..es la naturaleza..hasta los mas frios..es inevitable..Cuantas veces viste villanos en las telenovelas, mafiosos y asesinos que buscaban seguir con su legado y tener hijos ¿?..Por un lado ambos son iguales aunque quieren a Rae de dif. manera y eso ella lo aprovecha quizás no hasta ahora pero si en el prox cap ; respecto al cap 12 el pto. era que sea gracioso y si hice a Jay muy "Ed. Cullen" fue casualidad. Jajaj..Yo no lei los libros asi que no se como fue que Edward se entero del embarazo de Bella..Solo vi las pelis que me encantaron y quede siempre maravillada con la vestimenta del vampiro..fria, elegante y sexy ;) aunque el lobo no se queda atrás..no necesita vestimenta eso es lo mejor =O...jaja..Y Rae es verdad tuvo su castigo..(O no..?) ..Muchas gracias por tus teorias y sobretodo por la ultima..Se me ocurrio una idea jaja..¿Que será..? Ya veras...Besoteee! Y suerte con el trabajo..! Exitos =)

**Deeestiny: /**_jaja..Me imagine a la nena y me resulta muy SweeT tu hipotesis..siii Nenaaa me encanta la idea ;)..Y con respecto a una pelea entre Rob-Jay VA A VER! ¿Quién ganará..? Ya veras..jojoj..En el cap siguiente las cosas se comienzan a calentar mal jaja...Yo tambien amo a Jay espero que hayas visto el dibujo de él en mi profile.. Lo que más me gusto como salio fueron los ojos XD..Me enamore de mi creación..jojo..aunque el del comic no esta nada mal =)..Besoo amiga, gracias por cada review..que te juro que me incentivo a escribir este cap de sobremanera!**/ **Perdona Deestiny leí tu review y me encantoo! Como dije releí el ultimo cap y no me gusto para nada...o sea..me la veía complicada para continuar con las cosas...asi que lo tuve que cambiar..espero que este cap. te guste aun más...Perdona amigaa! Salu2 y ojala lo disfrutes =D_

**Misa-Misa: **jaj..La imaginación ¿? Todo es gracias a las novelas, a los libros tipo novela-historica...y sobre todo a la serie **Boys before flowers** que esta en Youtube con subtitulos en español y que me dejo varias noches en vela..Esa serie es lo más de lo más..si podes date una vuelta que no te vas a arrepentir..y sobre todo con los personajes ;)..Gracias Misaa! Espero nunca decepcionarte...Por cierto..¿Qué te parece Jay..? ¿De quién será el bebé..?mmm..Besote! =D

**MeL-Raven: **Ame con todo my heart este review largo tuyo ;) Eso me demuestra que te gusto el cap pasado. =D..Es verdad es muy raro ver la bipolaridad de Jay..mmm..Pero en este cap te presento cual es el error de Robin...Ninguno de los dos es perfecto..¿Pero quien será el más adecuado para Rae..? Me da mucho gusto que te hayas divertido con el cap. fue como una compensación porque este cap es triste =(...Vamos a ver a la verdadera Rae..a una que no es tan fuerte..a una más humana..Como verás Raven esta cada vez más decidida a matar a Star ¿Lo hará..? =O..Si lo hace es culpa de Robin.. =P..hechemosle la culpa a los hombres XD..Creo que Star va a terminar más que llorando XD...Y tu deducción fue MUY acertada..Si tiene un hijo..¿Como será? Será como Raven..¿Será peor..? AHHH! jeje..Viste..si escuchaste la cancion de mi profile como veras me base en la cancion totalmente..La musica me relaja..y cuando escuche ese tema..dije..Tengo que escribir un FIC! XD

**Shasad Naoko:**_ /Todo eso de hacer oscilar tanto los sentimientos de Raven lo hago para que llegado el momento en que nazca el bebe a ustedes los tome mas por "sorpresa" intento no ser tan predecible para que lean cada cap. con más "onda"..Recibi tu review cuando escribía esto y me iluminaste..! asi que ya veras porque..Los sentimientos humanos de Rae al fin salieron! Falta muy poco para la boda =D-..Y siii..Jay es un caballero jamás dejaría ir sola a Rae..Es más es "tan" bueno que la saca de un mal momento..jajaja..Aunque creo que en este cap va a aparecer otro "caballero" que va a confiar en Rae..¿Quién será..? Y..¿Confiará demasiado en Raven..? mm..Quien sabe..Te adelanto algo..Batman va a hacer un dolor de cabeza para Rae.! XD..El no es ningun idiota...con el murcielago no se juega..=O.../ Me duele muchisimo haber borrado el cap anterior donde dejaste review espero que me perdones..! Igual quiero que sepas que tus comentarios acerca de ese cap siguen siendo validos...Por favor no me mates! Ojala te guste este cap más...Como verás la escena del avion sigue estando nada mas que censurada XD...Saludos Amigaaa!X favor no te enojes!_

**BlindMaster: **Estoy muy contenta de leer un review tuyo nuevamente..Lastimosamente tuve que borrar el capitulo "Rechazada" ojala que me perdones y este cap sea aun más de tu agrado! ..Me da muchisimo gusto de que te guste "la nueva Raven"...Gracias!Saludos...y espero que disfrutes el cap ;D..

**Mil perdones por lo de borrar el cap que había subido nuevamente! Y por cierto acá en este cap aparece Tim Drake..Quien es el reemplazo de Robin que queda en Gotham una vez pasada la "muerte" de Jason Todd.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIII: Declaración de guerra**

**12 de Junio del 2010**

_"...Cada guerra es una destrucción del espíritu humano..."_

_Henry Miller_

__

**"...El supremo arte de la guerra es doblegar al enemigo sin luchar..."**

Sun Tzu

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Finalmente era el gran día. Eran las siete de la tarde exactamente y estábamos en el aeropuerto. El generoso multimillonario Bruce Wayne nos mando pasajes en primera clase...

Llame a Jason para decirle que lo esperaba en Gotham para seguir con nuestro plan...a pesar de todo habíamos hecho un trato y yo iba a ayudarlo con su venganza.

Tenía mi equipaje que para ser sincera me pesaba bastante. Kid Flash se acerco a mi..

-¡Raven! Venga, dame ese equipaje... Es muy pesado..-Dijo y me quito el equipaje para mi sorpresa. Robin me miro ante su comentario y yo lo ignore. No tenía ganas de verlo en especial cuando estábamos embarcandonos en un vuelo rumbo prácticamente al altar. _Es un cobarde...uno que no sabe ni lo que quiere...no vas a elegir Robin...Tuviste tiempo de arrepentirte...ahora no vas a tener más dos opciones ya que una de nosotras va a desaparecer. Este mundo es muy pequeño para que las dos estemos en él..es Starfire o yo.._

Me subí al avión y mi asiento estaba un poco alejado de él y de los demás. Robin cortesmente me pregunto si tenía problemas con viajar detrás de todo y yo le dije que no. Él estaba con su novia sentado en los primeros asientos y detrás de ellos estaban Kid Flash y Jinx. _No es justo que yo tenga que hacer el papel de amante...de zorra..._ El avión comenzó a despegar y la verdad que una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo pero por suerte unos minutos más tarde esa sensación se fue.

Me sentía sola... Fui al baño a mojarme un poco la cara para ver si podía despejarme. Necesitaba a Jay...

Cerré la puerta tras de mí. _Sin dudas los baños de primera clase son mucho más amplios..._ Me mire en el espejo. Me veía muy pálida y mi piel estaba fría. Aunque aún me veía hermosa..De repente la puerta se abrió.

-¿Jay..? ¿¡Qué haces aquí..! ? Están los Titanes allá adelante y te pueden llegar a ver y Robin hasta reconocer..es muy peligroso..mmmph..-Me cerro la boca.

-Hey..espera..te haces muchos problemas..Tenía que viajar a Gotham de todas formas así que de "casualidad" tome tú mismo vuelo..¿Genial,no...? Escucha se más precavida...Al parecer te llevas toda tu habitación en esos equipajes..¡¿Cómo se te ocurre levantar eso! ? Deberías cuidarte más..-Me recrimino mientras saco su mano de mi boca y me permitió hablar.

Lo comencé a besar y envolví una de mis piernas en su cintura y lo sorprendí. Él no me rechazo en ningún momento...

-¿Porqué fue eso..? No es que me queje pero...-Me miro extrañado por mi reacción.

-Porque hoy me siento débil...deberías aprovechar. Gracias Jay..gracias por tu preocupación..enserio..-Le dije mientras miraba a sus ojos azules preciosos. Eran como diamantes..

-¿Tú, agradeciendo..? Creó que este tema del embarazo te está afectando más de lo que pensé...¿Estás bien..?-Me pregunto con una preocupación fingida y exagerada y puso su mano en mi frente para ver si tenía temperatura.

-Bueno...¡Suficiente! Estoy débil pero no te aproveches...-Le dije algo molesta. Él me tomó de la cintura con fuerza y me presiono contra su cuerpo.

Alguien comenzó a golpear a la puerta. Los dos palidecimos.._Maldita sea.._

Al escuchar los golpes de la puerta rápidamente nos separamos. Lo mire a Jason y decidimos con la mirada que abriría yo. Abri la puerta tan solo un poco...Lo suficiente como para que se viera mi rostro. Y cuando vi quien era, mi cara que expresaba nerviosismo cambio a una de calma. Sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

-Disculpe señorita..escuchamos ruidos ¿Está usted bien..?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa una joven azafata que al parecer nos había escuchado. _Suerte que no fue ninguno de los Titanes.._

-Estoy perfectamente bien. Ahora vete, no molestes...-Le dije amenazadoramente y cerré la puerta inmediatamente antes de que me respondiera.

-¿Suerte..?-Dijo Jason riéndose.

-No es gracioso. Pudo haber sido cualquiera de ellos...No es conveniente que nos descubran aquí y tu lo sabes..-Le advertí. No era momento y no era el lugar por sobretodo para comenzar una pelea con los Titanes por un descuido estúpido.

-Lo sé. Escucha dentro de una hora vamos a llegar a Gotham...Una vez que lleguemos debes ser cuidadosa. Batman no es Robin...Un error, un gesto, cualquier cosa puede ser indicio para que él desconfié de ti...-Me advirtió seriamente.

-Eso no tienes ni que decirlo. ¿Tu donde estarás mientras tanto..?-Le pregunte curiosa...Después de todo necesitaba saber donde iba a estar por si lo necesitaba en algún momento.

-Aún no lo se...Veré cuando llegue. Por lo pronto tengo que encargarme de ciertos asuntos...-Me dijo evitando mi mirada. _¿Asuntos..?_

-¿Qué tienes pensado..? ¿A qué te refieres con asuntos..?-Le pregunte un poco temerosa por su respuesta. La manera en que dijo "asuntos" encubría un manto sombrío.

-Ya lo sabrás..Por ahora no te puedo decir nada más...Antes de encargarme del murciélago tengo que hacer una visita...Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestro trato así que no tengo porque decírtelo...-Hace bastante que no lo escuchaba tan serio...tan distante..Me hablaba casi igual a cuando nos conocimos. No había un tono de juego como casi siempre había en su voz. No, está vez era diferente...Jason iba a hacer algo...algo peligroso.

-Entiendo. Sólo no te metas en problemas..-Le dije algo preocupada. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

-¿Preocupada por mi..? No deberías estarlo, se cuidarme solo..siempre lo hice...Nos vemos Raven..-Me dijo y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Me quede unos momentos en esa posición...Algo me decía fuertemente que esto que iba a hacer iba a traer consecuencias. Pero..¿Qué iba a hacer..? Simplemente no lo podía detener...

-Nos veremos luego..supongo..-Dije mientras me aleje de él y me dispuse a salir.

-Raven. Por cierto..Ten cuidado con **Tim**...No es lo que parece...-Dijo. Yo finalmente salí y camine hacia mi asiento. _¿Quién es Tim..?_

* * *

El viaje como era previsto duro tan solo dos horas. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y llegamos al fin. Vi hacia donde estaba Jason y había desaparecido. No podía dejar de preocuparme por sea lo que sea que iba a hacer..

Baje del avión y me reuní con los Titanes. Robin no se atrevía a mirarme, colgada en su brazo estaba Starfire que no se separaba de él ni un instante.

-Por favor, Amigo Robin vayamos a comer algo..-Le rogó Starfire a Robin con esa mirada "tan dulce" que hacía que cualquier imbécil haga lo que pidiera. Obviamente Robin entraba en la categoría de imbécil al parecer..

-Buena idea Star...Esa comida del avión era horrible..-Dijo Kid Flash valiéndose de algunos gestos para demostrar su desagrado hacia la comida. Personalmente el olor de esa comida me hacía tener nauseas así que hice todo lo posible para dormir todo el trayecto.

-Bueno, supongo que no habrá problema...Le prometí a Alfred llamar antes de llegar..-Dijo Robin dubitativo.

-¿Alfred..?-Preguntó Jinx tratando de saciar su curiosidad.

-Si..Alfred sirve en la casa de Bruce desde hace mucho tiempo. Él es como alguien de la familia...- Le respondió mientras caminábamos a un restaurante del mismo aeropuerto. _Con que alguien de la "familia"..Me pregunto quien será ese tal **Tim **de quien Jason me advirtió..._

Los llamados de Starfire me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me senté a la mesa. La verdad que no tenía apetito así que tan solo pedí un te Rojo con unas tostadas. Kid Flash no pudo evitar mantener su boca cerrada y me advirtió que iba a desaparecer y que no era sano lo que hacía...Lo ignore y tome mi té lentamente. Pensaba en el mañana..pensaba en como iba a terminar todo esto..pensaba en la advertencia de Jason..y sobretodas las cosas pensaba en Jason. Me preocupaba la estupidez que pudiera estar haciendo quizás en este mismo momento.

Hora y media después terminaron todos de comer y de hablar de puras cosas sin sentido como cosas del casamiento. Por suerte o mejor dicho para la suerte de Jinx ya había parado de hacer comentarios inoportunos así que sobreviví la cena sin hacer ningún escándalo. Robin pago la cuenta y llamó a unos taxis. En uno viajo el junto a su futura esposa, en otro iban Kid Flash y Jinx y en el último iba yo sola.

Era una noche fría y de lluvia. Según lo que escuche...era una típica noche de Gotham.

Después de un viaje no tan corto por las afueras de la ciudad llegamos a una mansión imponente. Era enorme, siniestra pero impecable a la vez. La lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche la hacían ver más sombría de lo que quizás realmente era.

En la puerta nos esperaba un hombre mayor de pelo blanco que estaba con un paraguas bajo la lluvia esperándonos. Bajamos al mismo tiempo de los taxis y Robin dio ordenes a los taxistas de bajar nuestros equipajes. _Ese debe ser el tal Alfred..._

_-_Señor Richard un gusto volver a verlo... Los estábamos esperando pero inoportunamente el Señor Bruce tuvo que salir con Tim por unos asuntos importantes.-Dijo cortésmente mientras caminaba hacia adentro, más precisamente hacia una sala impresionante iluminada solo con velas y con el fuego de una chimenea. Nos sentamos en los sillones y vi que cada uno a excepción de Robin claro está había quedado maravillado con la mansión Wayne.

-Me da gusto volver a verte a ti también Alfred. Disculpa ellos son Jinx, Kid Flash, Raven y ella es Starfire. Ella es con quién me voy a casar...-Dijo firmemente. _No puedo creer que este soportando esto...Esto es increíble... _Cada uno de nosotros lo saludamos con cortesía.

-Me alegro de por fin conocerla señorita Starfire. El joven Richard nos ha hablado mucho de usted.-Le dijo Alfred a la prometida de su "señor" sin perder la vista de mi. No sabía si era paranoia o que...pero sentía que me observaba.

-Alfred haz dicho que Bruce y Tim salieron. ¿Dónde está Barbara..?-Le pregunto Robin. _Y si..no pudo evitar preguntar acerca de la famosa "Batichica"...Su primer maldito primer "amor"..._

-Lamento decirle esto Joven Richard pero la Señorita Barbara Gordon ha sufrido un accidente irreversible hace un tiempo. Ella ha quedado inválida. Perdió la movilidad en las piernas totalmente...el señor Bruce ha hecho todo lo posible para reparar el daño que le hicieron pero los médicos no encontraron ninguna solución..-Le dijo Alfred con calma. Robin comenzó a irradiar vibras de "ira" que tomaban cada vez más control de cada vena de su cuerpo. _Pobre Batichica, tan joven..._

-¿Quién fue Alfred..?-Le grito en un impulso. Starfire puso una mano en su hombro para confortarlo pero él la ignoro.

-Fue el Joker...-Sentenció. Dudaba si decirle, se notaba...Robin nos sorprendió golpeando con fuerza la mesa que estaba delante suyo. Todos quedamos helados.

-No puede ser Alfred. No puede ser que después de matar a Jason ahora le haya hecho esto a Barbara...-Grito fuera de si. _¿Asi que realmente le preocupa Jason..? mmm...Creo que será por poco tiempo Robin..._

_-_¿Dónde está Bruce ahora..! ? -Exigió parándose estrepitosamente.

-Llamaron hace un par de horas de Arkham. Al parecer alguien se infiltro y atacó al Joker seriamente...- Dijo a sabiendas de lo que Robin iba a hacer.

-¡Iré ya mismo para allá...!-Dijo Robin dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Starfire intentó detenerlo pero el quitó su mano con violencia. Yo y los demás simplemente nos quedamos viendo su "espectáculo". Sorpresivamente una imponente sombra oscura apareció en la sala impidiendole el paso. Era...era **Batman.**

-No hay necesidad de ir a buscarme Richard...-Dijo con voz gruesa, áspera...digna de respeto. Era un hombre imponente que se erguía frente a nosotros en ese traje siniestro que no hacía más que reconfirmar su autoridad.

-¿Qué ha pasado..?¿Dónde esta el Joker..?-Grito Robin sin ningún tipo de miedos ni respeto. Estaba enojado..estaba ciego...Al parecer Batman ya estaba acostumbrado con su altanería que ni se inmuto ante sus gritos.

-El Joker ha sido atacado seriamente. Fue torturado casi hasta la muerte. Esta en coma internado en Arkham. Con **Tim **hemos intentado capturar a su atacante pero al parecer sabía de nuestra presencia y se escapo. Lo perseguimos pero al parecer era alguien que no quería ser descubierto por el momento. Llegamos justo antes de que lo matará...-Le dijo con tranquilidad. Era tanta la tranquilidad de sus palabras que hasta algún punto era irritante. _Ya veo porque tiene tantos enemigos..._ Al parecer a Robin también lo molestaba...Lo tiró contra una pared para sorpresa de todos y le dio un puñetazo.

-Ese es tu problema Batman...Como se te ocurre ayudarlo después que mató a Jason y ahora encima esto..Barbara..-Grito en la frustración.

-Ellos son criminales Richard. No podemos mancharnos las manos con su sangre...No podemos convertirnos en criminales como ellos..para eso esta la justicia..Esto ya lo sabes..- Le dijo aún manteniendo la tranquilidad. Robin estaba dispuesto a darle otro golpe más pero..

-¡Termina con esto Richard..!-Grito un niño con el **traje **de Robin y le dio tremendo golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-**¡Tim no te metas en esto..!- **Grito Robin en la frustración mientras limpiaba sangre que emanaba de su boca. ¿_Con que ese niño es Tim? No tiene más de doce años...¿Es **otro**__ Robin..? Me pregunto cuantos "Robins" tendrá el murciélago bajo su ala..._Batman tomo a **Tim **de los hombros impidiéndole que siguiera.

___-_No es momento Richard. Esto lo hablaremos en otro momento...Recuerda que no estamos solos...-Dijo con autoridad mirando a Richard y a Tim. Nuestro Robin no hizo más que levantarse del suelo y resignado porque sabía que Batman tenía razón termino con la "pelea"...

-¿Robin estás bien..! ?- Corrió Miss "inoportuna" al rescate de su amado Robin.

-Star no es nada..-Le dijo Robin intentando calmarse todavía.

-¿Es ella..?-Pregunto algo conmocionado el niño quien señalo a Starfire. _Y si para no estar conmocionado sabiendo que un colega tuyo..uno como Robin especialmente se va a casar con semejante estúpida..._Robin suspiró.

-Ellos son los Titanes. Ella es Jinx, junto a ella está Kid Flash que ya lo conocen y ella es Raven.-Dijo presentándome ante el murciélago. Él me miro como si fuera la cosa más extraña de este mundo...Me miro con cautelosidad a diferencia de los demás. Me sentí algo intimidada. Después de todo jamás había estado frente a él...A pesar de todo no baje la mirada y lo enfrente. Y me prepare para dar riendas a la farsa...

-Un gusto conocerlo, Bat-man..-Dije con una cortesía de lo más fingida. Algo de él me desagradaba de sobremanera. Quizás era su tranquilidad, quizás su forma de ser...o quizás eran simplemente sus aires de "Yo soy Mister autoridad y todo el mundo dobleguesé ante mí". Es verdad era imponente bajo su máscara de Batman...pero debajo seguía siendo un humano. Un humano mortal al cual un golpe eficaz lo podía matar..Me reí ante mis pensamientos para adentro. Los tratos eran tratos e iba a ayudar a Jason a destruirlo y yo por mi parte le iba a sacar los brazaletes de una vez.

-Lo mismo digo señorita Ra-ven. Richard nos hablo mucho de usted también...-Dijo ásperamente mientras **Tim **se acerco a mí y me miro con suspicacia aunque lo oculto mejor que su mentor.

-Disculpe señor Batman...¿Porqué al que usted llama **Tim **viste como nuestro Robin..?-Pregunto Starfire con inocencia. No podía dejar de preguntarme una cosa.._A esta altura ¿No existirán ya máquinas para filtrar la estupidez de personas como esta tarada..?_ Robin al parecer no sabía donde meterse. La "inocencia" de su futura esposa era extremadamente vergonzosa.

-Star cuando me fui a Jump City y nos unimos como los Titanes, Tim apareció aquí en Gotham como el nuevo Robin..-Le contesto y ella asintió.

-Veo que ella será tu esposa Richard. Es una joven muy hermosa...Un gusto conocerla al fin señorita Starfire..-Dijo el murciélago besando su mano caballerosamente.

-Gracias Señor padre de Robin. Para mi también es un gusto conocerlo al fin..-Dijo mejor dicho grito emocionada y lo abrazó como acostumbraba hacer. Ella no se intimidaba con nadie..._Es simplemente demasiado estúpida como para reconocer el bien y el mal frente a sus narices... _Después de un rato finalmente lo soltó.

_-_Dime Raven..¿Tu fuiste atacada por los brazaletes y el diamante junto con Robin, no es así..?- Me pregunto sorpresivamente sin rodeos.

-Si fui atacada por Evelyn también..¿Porqué pregunta..?-Le conteste manteniendo para mi, mis nervios naturales.

-Fue un hechizo muy fuerte ¿Han quedado vestigios de él en ti..?-Me hacía preguntas tan directas que me asustaba. Bueno, era obvio que no le iba a responder con la verdad pero él lo que buscaba era ver si encontraba lo que quería en mi nerviosismo, en mis gestos, en mis pausas...Era como un interrogatorio..un elegante interrogatorio disfrazado como una simple conversación.

-Por supuesto, algo tan fuerte no puede ser expulsado con un simple golpe. Sin embargo, solo quedaron residuos suficientes como para que los utilice a mi favor. Gracias a ese hechizo he podido tener un mayor control de mis emociones y lo termine usando para mi beneficio...-Le respondí con total sinceridad. Él lo sabía. Yo había ganado el primer "round".

-¿Beneficio..? Ya lo creo..En fin tendremos más tiempo para hablar..Creo que los dejare por ahora, mañana tengo que ir a una ceremonia de caridad temprano y tengo que descansar...Deberías hacer lo mismo Richard. Con su permiso..-Dijo y dio media vuelta y se fue._ Es detestable...no me sorprende que Jason lo quiera ver tres metros bajo Tierra.._

_-_Disculpa Robin..¿Dónde podría dejar mi equipaje..? Me gustaría ir a descansar de una vez..-Le dije ya que no había ningún motivo que me mantuviera en esa sala. Después de todo ya había sido participe de ese espectáculo y al parecer había sido suficiente por hoy.

-Alfred..¿Podrías..?-

-Disculpe, señorita..Venga sigame...-Me dijo mientras me dispuse a seguirlo hasta mi nueva "habitación". Fuimos caminando por los pasillos y me pregunte como era posible de que una casa sea tan grande..._Me gustaría tener una casa así..._

_-_Está es su habitación..¿Necesita algo más señorita..?-Me pregunto mientras yo quede hipnotizada por la decoración de mi habitación.

-No..gracias.-Y sin más cerro la puerta dejándome sola...sola al fin. La habitación tenía un estilo "gótico/romántico" espectacular...estaba iluminado con velas como casi toda la mansión Wayne. _¿Y está es la habitación de huéspedes..? _Me tire sobre la cama y me dispuse a pensar en los acontecimientos de hoy.

Sin dudas la relación de Batman y Robin no era la mejor...y bueno después estaba ese Tim que dicho sea de paso era como un "reemplazo" del mismísimo Robin. Después..¿Quién dijo que le hizo eso a su querida Barbara..? AH, si..el Joker..Ese nombre me suena...

-¡Jason! Dios mio como puedo ser tan lenta...Jason fue quien lo intento matar...esos eran los asuntos importantes. Después de todo no lo culpo...fue a matar a quién fue su mismísimo asesino...pero ese idiota se arriesgo demasiado...¿Dónde estará..?-Camine hacia la ventana. Tenía una vista perfecta de la ciudad..Después de todo la mansión Wayne estaba en las afueras de la ciudad en una colina. Era un sector estratégico...

-Tengo que ir a ver si está bien..No me puedo quedar acá...-Abrí la ventana y me teletransporte a un edificio que vi a lo lejos.

* * *

Me concentre para encontrar el aura de Jason... lo sentía cerca. Salte de edificio en edificio sin importar la lluvia para ver si esa sensación de cercanía aumentaba. Lo sentía más cerca pero no lo veía...

-¿Dónde estas Jason..?-Pensé en voz alta mientras me congelaba con la lluvia y el viento... Comencé a sentir frío.

-¿Me buscabas...?-Apareció el "desaparecido" detrás mio y me llevo debajo de un techo.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas intentado acabarlo precisamente en el Asilo de Arkham...! Te pudieron haber capturado...-Le grite sin importar mi tono de voz. Después de todo estábamos bajo la noche, bajo la lluvia y en el techo de un edificio viejo..

-Sabía que ibas a enterarte tarde o temprano que iba a hacer igual...No deberías haberme buscado con esta lluvia..-Me recrimino. _Assh..._

-Jason no me vengas con esa basura,no me importa la lluvia..-Me beso con dulzura. Sabía que me iba a calmar.

-Lo tenía que hacer Raven y lo sabes...Pero igual Batman y Tim aparecieron y tuve que huir. No lo pude acabar...¿Te das cuenta..? A pesar de todo lo que hizo el Joker lo sigue defendiendo..¡Sigue defendiendo a mi asesino..!-Me grito en la indignación.

-Van a haber otras oportunidades...Yo te ayudare en lo que sea necesario para acabarlo...A pesar de todos los mitos que sabemos sobre el gran "Batman" sigue siendo un humano..un mortal...Es un ser detestable, ya entiendo porque tiene tantos enemigos...-Le dije con honestidad. El sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Por cierto..¿Porqué te teñiste el cabello..? Me olvide preguntarte en el avión..-Le pregunte para cambiar el clima de la conversación.

-Lo considere oportuno...¿Te hago recordar a alguien..?-Me probo. Él sabía que si.._Con el cabello oscuro se parecía aún más a Robin..._

-A nadie...a nadie que me importe...-Dije un tanto irritada.

-Raven verdaderamente te quiero...es patético andar diciendo estás cosas...pero es la primera vez que siento algo hacia alguien de esta manera...-Me dijo mientras me sacaba los cabellos que cubrían parte de mi rostro.

-Te entiendo...Creo que solo entre nosotros nos entendemos...También te quiero Jay...pero no me hagas decir esto seguido...es un tanto vergonzoso..-El sonrió y de repente el reloj de la ciudad comenzó a campanear indicando la medianoche.

-Creo que cenicienta debería volver a la mansión del viejo Wayne antes de que tenga problemas..-Me dijo burlonamente mientras me revolvió el cabello.

-¿No puedes dejar ni un minuto de decir estupideces..? Nos vemos Jason...Trata de mantenerte vivo, sería una pena tener que llevar flores a tu tumba...nuevamente..-Le dije mientras me disponía a irme.

-¿Las llevarías...?-Y con ese último comentario desaparecí para reaparecer en el balcón de mi habitación. Entre finalmente a la oscuridad del cuarto...Las velas estaban apagadas y la habitación era tan inmensa que era imposible ver toda el cuarto claramente con tan solo la luz de la luna.

-¿A dónde fuiste..?- Era Robin, era su voz pero no lo veía. Entre más a mi habitación para ver si lo veía pero nada. Me sorprendió por detrás y me tiro a la cama con violencia como tenía de costumbre cuando se ponía en el plan de "celoso". Lo vi está vez más claramente era Robin y no era Robin. Él no estaba en su traje de siempre...estaba en un traje negro con un ave azul dibujada en su pecho...pero seguía siendo él.

-¿Robin..?-Pregunte extrañada por su vestimenta.

-No..**Nightwing**...-Era Robin pero bajo un manto de oscuridad. Robin estos últimos días había cambiado...ese traje, ese nombre nuevo, no eran más que el reflejo superficial de su alma...que había cambiado.

-Como sea..fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. ¿Porqué te interesa lo que haga..? Ya estás aquí...aquí con tu familia y pronto te casaras. Estoy cansada de ser para ti solo una zorra con la cual revolcarte cada vez que se te venga en gana..-Le grite sin importar su traje, su enojo...no me importaba nada. Mi rabia hacia él después de todas esas humillaciones era más grande.

-No tengo que repetirte mis razones...Tú sabes que solo tu me importas..pero eso no te da ningún derecho a salir por ahí con quien sabe quien..Vamos dime ¡ ¿Con quién fuiste..? !-Me dijo casi amenazando con golpearme. Sus celos enfermizos alimentados por las razones que yo misma le daba lo hacían violento. Era como un animal posesivo fuera de sí..._Un animal al que voy a domar..._

-Vamos golpeame aquí...Vamos hazlo de una vez imbécil. Y de una vez conviertete en un asesino...Si me matas me llevare a este hijo tuyo que tengo conmigo..-Le grite. _Finalmente se lo dije..._Su cara cambio...estaba sorprendido. Sentí que su corazón dejo de palpitar por un segundo. _Animal o no..Nightwing o Robin..sigue siendo el mismo débil y manipulable de siempre...É_l cayo de rodillas en el suelo incrédulo de lo que escuchaba...y comenzó a llorar. Me levante de la cama y lo tome de su traje obligandolo a que me enfrentara.

-¿Llorando..? Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer maldito desgraciado...Todos estos días esas mismas lágrimas las derrame yo al ver que te jactabas delante mio con esa perra. ¿Te parece justo que yo tenga que ser tu zorra y la dama de honor a la vez...?-Le di una bofetada.

-Raven no sabía...-Me dijo con ojos que demostraban tristeza.

-Ah no...No me vengas con esa basura...¿Qué solo te preocupas por mi porque sabes que tengo a tu hijo dentro mio..?-Le grite aún más irritada.

-No, no es eso...¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes Raven..? Te juro que...- _¿Pero está bromeando..?_

-¿Qué..? No hubieras dejado que pase por todas esas humillaciones...¿Te importa este bebé Robin o mejor dicho Night-wing?- Le pregunte mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que si Raven...No te imaginas lo importante que es para mi..un hijo...-Me dijo entrecortadamente. _Perfecto..._Lo tome del cuello y lo bese con pasión. No me rechazo me miro con sorpresa.

-Si quieres ver nacer a este bebé Robin pensarás esto cuidadosamente. Por empezar me dejarás hacer mi vida como se me plazca no más planteos de celos..No olvides que tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi. Todo esto terminara el día de tu casamiento...Será tu casamiento o este bebé. Es así de sencillo...Si me eliges a mi la tendrás que dejar en el altar para que todos vean que es a mi a quien realmente escoges...-Me miro sorprendido. Y lo dije..finalmente lo dije.

-Pero...-Intento decir algo.

-¡No..!¡ Escúchame bien Robin no pienso tener un hijo sola! Eso ni lo sueñes...no es justo para mi tener un hijo tuyo mientras tu estás felizmente casado. Ahora vete...No te quiero ver más..es suficiente..Vete o me harás cometer una locura..-Penso un poco y me hizo caso. Se fue por la ventana... Con mis poderes la cerré y desplegué la cortina para quedar en la completa oscuridad.

Comencé a reírme mientras puse una mano sobre mi estomago.

-La verdad que eres de gran ayuda...Gracias a ti Nightwing está en mis manos...pero no te preocupes bebé si "papá" decide hacer una mala elección no importa. Realmente le dí una...porque no va a ser precisamente él quien no llegue al altar...-Le dije hablándole a mi "bebé". Extrañamente un lazo cada vez más fuerte nos unía..._Indiferentemente de quien sea me va a ayudar a vengarme de Robin de una vez...Como sea él no va a ser nunca de nadie más...antes de dejarme por otra se muere...Esto recién comienza Nightwing..._

**

* * *

**

**Robin/Nightwing POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Me fui de su habitación con temor de que hiciera alguna locura. Estaba muy alterada y tenía temor de que cumpla sus amenazas. ¿Me amenazo con la vida de nuestro bebé...? No...no..no sería capaz de arriesgar la vida de nuestro hijo..¿O si..?

Dejaría a Star ahora...pero ella quiere que la deje en el altar...¿Tanto la detesta..? ¿Dónde quedo esa amistad que tenían..? Raven se adentro en mi corazón tan profundo y tan rápido que casi ni me di cuenta como lo hizo. Pero..¿Dejar a Star en el altar frente a todos..? ¿Frente a Bruce...? ¿Qué pensaría todos de mi si hiciera eso...?..Pero no puedo poner en peligro a mi hijo...

Mi hijo...un bebé de ella y...mio...es como un sueño...No puedo creer que voy a ser un papá...No puedo creer que haya hecho esto con Raven durante este tiempo...Este lado tan despreocupado hizo que no viera cuanto la lastimaba al estar con Star frente a ella. Es eso...pero si Raven hace alguna locura con mi bebé...nunca me lo voy a perdonar...

Pero de alguna manera se que está usando al bebé como un arma contra mi...Pero..¿Qué puedo hacer..? Raven está con alguien más lo se...me oculta a alguien...ella desaparece por horas apagando el comunicador...algo oculta..Si no dejo a Star ella va a ir con él...estoy seguro...

No puedo dejar a Raven, ni mucho menos al bebé que espera...Si lo pierde nunca me lo perdonaría...

Si Bruce se entera de esto sabrá que todavía no soy capaz de controlar este tipo de situaciones..._Asshh.._

-¡Maldita sea..!-Grite y di una patada a una mesa en la rabia que sentía.

-Oye la mesa no tiene la culpa de tus problemas...¿Robin..?-Me dijo Tim que estaba parado apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. Había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vi.

-No, Tim...Ya no soy más Robin..de ahora en más seré "Nightwing"...-Le dije dándome la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-Ya veo... discúlpame por lo de hoy Richard.-Me dijo...a pesar de todo el seguía siendo un niño...con grandes habilidades..pero un niño al fin. Era como un hermano pequeño. Un hermano pequeño que llego cuando otro se fue...

-No, Tim discúlpame tu a mi..Tenía mucha rabia...Asshh... el Joker siempre se sale con la suya. Después de la muerte de Jason y que después le haya hecho eso a Barb es imperdonable..¿Ella cómo está..?-Le pregunte preocupado por Barbara..Ella siempre fue tan radiante... simplemente no me la podía imaginar postrada en una silla de ruedas.

-Los primeros días fueron difíciles pero ya esta mejor..Tú sabes Barbara siempre fue fuerte y no se dejo vencer. Es más aunque parezca mentira nos sigue ayudando a Batman y a mi... ya sabes cada día que pasa va tomando el rol de Alfred y nos guía en cada una de las peleas...-Me dijo para mi tranquilidad. Todo era demasiado para un día...A pesar de lo que dijera Tim me era imposible imaginar a Barbara así...¿Me preocupo por ella..? Si..ella siempre fue una parte vital en mi vida. No podía imaginar una vida donde ella no estuviera...

-Richard no te preocupes..Ya veras que esta bien cuando la veas..por cierto..Le encantaría conocer a la persona con la que te decidiste casar..-Me dijo y yo palidecí ante la frase. "_Con la que te decidiste casar"..._

_-¿_Enserio..?-No podía creer que Barbara recibiera de buenas a primeras a Star después de la relación que tuvimos.

-Richard estoy seguro que te sigue queriendo como antes...Diría que te quiere tanto que quiere que seas feliz con la mujer que tu elijas...-Me dijo con honestidad. _¿Me sigue queriendo después de todo..? Tengo que verla...Quizás ella me pueda ayudar en todo este problema._

_-_Bueno Nightwing creo que necesitas tiempo a solas...cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que estoy aquí. Por cierto, mañana habrá una fiesta...es el cumpleaños de Barbara. Solo te advierto...así que avísale a tu prometida que Barbara la quiere conocer..- Me dijo por último Tim y se fue dejándome solo con un remolino de pensamientos que atormentaban la cabeza.

Si mañana voy con Starfire a la fiesta quien sabe lo que Raven podría hacer...Y...¿Cómo voy a presentarle a Barbara a quien va a ser mi "esposa"..? ¿Con que cara..?...Y si todo esto termina haciéndole daño al..¿Bebé..?

-¡Dios esto no puede estar pasando..!-Grite e intente dormir como pude esa noche. Los días que seguían por delante se veían negros...Sabía que iban a ser como un calvario...Un calvario que internamente sabía que me merecía...Pero un calvario al fin...Me dormí con la esperanza de sobrevivir...

* * *

Ayy! Dios...que dificil todoo! Creo que al nuevo "Nightwing" se le vienen días más oscuros que la mismísima noche XD...

**¿Se presentara Jason ante todos finalmente..?**

**¿Qué papel jugara Batichica en todo esto...?¿Como le caera Starfire..? ¿Y sobre todo..Raven? **

**¿Qué pasará en la fiesta..? jajajaja Muakamuaka (Risa siniestra)**

**¿Raven tendra una buena relacion con Batichica..?**

**¿Nightwing hara lo que Raven le pidió..?**

**¿Batman se enterara de los planes de Raven antes de que sea demasiado tarde para su "hijo adoptivo" y para él mismo..?**

**¿Lograran Jason y Raven cumplir sus objetivos..?**

Saludos! Y espero que la pasen genial..y que a los que les gusta disfruten el mundial =D...

**Menos mal que gano hoy mi seleccion xq sino la que se le armaba a nuestro "querido" DT...Igual pudo haber sido mejor el resultado XD...**


	14. Capitulo XIV: Traicion

Hola..bueno creo que decepcione a unos cuantos con el capitulo XIII...No cierto..? Bueno ojala haya hecho algo "mejor" esta vez...

**Por cierto...VAYAN A MI PROFILE!...Bueno...es una recomendación encontre unos links donde están los comic de los Teen Titans GRATIS y en ESPAÑOL! jaja...Lo encontre de casualidad...en mi profile están las instrucciones...encontre que por suerte Raven tiene una buena participacion..Por no decir que en los Teen Titans Vol3 su participacion es un sustento de esa tirada..o sea..si no la están buscando...están luchando con alguien relacionado con ella ..jaja..Es más...en la semana supongo que sacan Teen Titans #84...supongo que se revelara quien la secuestro XD...está muy sweet! Me encanta su nueva apariencia rejuvenecida =D**

**Por cierto...Raven en los comic..despues de verla en mi profile donde deje un link...**

**¿No está mucho más linda..? Digo ojos celestes/violeta, piel normal...pelo negro...se ve bastante bien...10 PUNTOS AL NUEVO DIBUJANTE del Comic 2010!**

**Mariniti-The-white-dragon: **Bueno la verdad que te entiendo totalmente y espero con la más profundas ganas de que este cap te guste mucho más..jaja...Es algo raro considerando que arruine "una buena relación" que había...jojo...¿Pero sabes que..? No se si Raven aunque haya pasado lo que vas a leer..este enojada con esa "persona con la que se peleo"...¿Qué pensas..? mmm..Es una sadica..jaja..No son comentarios "egoistas" son REALISTAS!...Con el tema de la similitud entre sus 2 amorcitos jaj...Ya vere que hago con eso...Con sinceridad no tenia ganas de hacer el cap...pero bue...jeje..me anime..estaba un poco...mmm..."con falta de inspiracion" jaja...Nahh..pero no tenia mucha inspiracion...con respecto a mi amigovio...mmm...creo que el mundial monopolizo su tiempo...y sus amigos..(Grrr..creo que ni hablar) XD...Y sii...tengo un amigovio. (raro,no? No somos oficiales...).no lo veo tanto...lastimosamente...Pero de algun lado tengo que sacar inspiracion para escribir algunas partes del fic,no? XD...Igual es dificilll!mmm...Ojala este cap te guste mas aunque es más corto XD! Besoooteee!

**Princesa de hielo: **Con respecto a lo largo del fic...mmm..no te preocupes..es verdad me di cuenta que hay bastante "material" asi que pienso llegar lejos en el tiempoo...después de todo Raven es joven...jaja...y el bebe...mmm..creo que definitivamente va a durar...mucho más...=D..A promise! Y hablando del altar..mmm...Ya estoy maquinando unas maquiavelicas formas de hacer ese dia y ese momento..pero vas a ver que Raven va a tener problemas después de lo que pasa en este cap...XD...Una lastimaaa...lo que le pasa a Rae...pero como veras..ella no se acobarda con nada..por cierto si podes visita mi profile..encontre un par de cosa "interesantes" y las publique...=)

**Misa-misa: **Definitivamente mi musa inspiradora..y ahora "alentadora" porque me alentaste a escribir =D...Y si adoras a Jason...ya te adoro a vos...Igual vas a ver que Jason hace un giro...mmm...uno de 360°...pero es culpa de Raven ...aunque como veras...a Raven mucho no le preocupa...jaja..¿Porque sera..?mmm...igual Jason finalmente va a salir de las sombras y va a demostrar porque como en el comic se dice es uno de los dos más fuertes rivales de Batman junto con el Joker XD...Saludos y graciaaaasss! =D

**Kiobithax-Angel: **Te adoroo! Adoroo que te hayas sumado dejando un review...y sobretodo tan aletador! Estaba en una crisis de inspiracion..jejeje...y tu comentario me sirvio para que se me ocurran cosas..sumado a que encontre por fin como ver los comic..en la compu en español jaja...Todo me sirvio para escribir...Siiii definitivamente Robin NO ama a Starfire..es más encontre la prueba y la publique en mi profile jajaj...Sabia que la tenia por ahi..XD..en fin espero que te guste el cap...=D..Gracias!

**MeL-Raven: **Aca Rae se arrepiente un poco de haberle dicho eso a Nighwing..aunque se arrepiente solo porque no cree conveniente ser tan "fria" frente a él...no quiere descubrirse ante él..y por lo que dijo ...trata de recompensar a Nighwing como verás..jajajaj...Y siiii..Raven es como una villana...La que por jugar con fuego en este cap...se quemo...¿Quien es el fuego..? mmm..Empieza con J...y por cierto..la pregunta es..¿Le gustara quemarse..? jaja XD..Con respecto a los comentarios contra a Star..jaja..me salen muy facil...digo mucho ese tipo de frases jaja..Gracias por tus alientos...Siempre estas..y por eso te deseo lo mejor...te siento como una amiga! Graciasss..!Y este cap va para vos..ojala no te decepcione! =D (y SI el tema de Kid Flash era muy muy cursi por eso hice lo que hice..lo lei..y era demasiadoo XD)

**Un poco de historia: Raven cuando tiene 18 años muere después de una gran batalla contra su lado "malvado"(intenta matar a los Titanes..por cierto antes de esto tuvo un affair con Robin mientras el estaba de novio con la "innombrable" =O)...Su alma queda "viva"..Años después (casi 6 años después) el hermano sangre la revive para casarse con ella. Lo derrotan...y Raven es revivida en el cuerpo de una mujer de 17 años..asi que el tiempo no paso para ella...(ESTO ES DEL COMIC...asi paso..) Este fic..es UN AÑO DESPUES...**

**Edades: Starfire, Robin: 24 años./Kid Flash, Jinx:22 años/ Raven:18 años./Jason: 19 años (paso un año muerto hasta que lo revivieron).**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIV: Traición**

_15 de Junio del 2010_

_**"...El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición..."**_

_**Holbach, Melfield**_

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

El día se veía radiante. Eran las diez de la mañana y nadie me había molestado.

Definitivamente era un buen comienzo del día...Todo estaba saliendo como esperaba. Robin o Nightwing..como se llame...sabía que me iba a elegir a mi por sobre ella. De eso no tenía dudas...Ahora...me preguntaba si no habre sido muy drástica con la manera en la que lo enfrente...

-¿Me habre pasado..? mmm...¿Y si está enojado..? Raven..es Nightwing, no es respetado por media comunidad de superheroes por nada...Asshhh...creo que hay que compensarlo con algo...mmm...Que buena idea...- Pense en voz alta. Mirando mi ventana me comence a preguntar quien habrá sido quien me robo el sobre. _Bueno, definitivamente fue Kid Flash o Jinx o tal vez los dos...Después de todo ellos dos fueron quienes desaparecieron...Pero que idiotas...Si no armaron un escandalo hasta ahora es porque decidieron callar o quizás...esperar el momento más oportuno para algo...mmm...No tengo que suberstimarlos...Aunque me las pagaran en cualquier momento..._Suspire exageradamente.

_Tienen suerte...tienen suerte de que la "princesita" encabece mi lista..._

Me fui al baño y tome una ducha. Estaba muy indecisa en mi vestuario...hacia frío y llovía...y mucha ropa de lluvia no había llevado precisamente. Después de unos minutos decidi ponerme unos pantalones negros, botas, un sweter color negro y arriba un tapado color gris de la temporada.

-mmm..Suerte que lo traje.-Pense al verme al espejo y comence a cepillarme mi pelo. Lo quería lo más lacio posible...así me gustaba. El clima de Gotham realmente le hacía daño. De repente senti una presencia conocida...

-Nightwing ¿Es muy díficil para ti tocar la puerta..?-Le pregunte mientras seguia cepillandome mi cabello sin inmutarme. Él se acerco a mi y me tomo por la cintura. Nos veíamos los dos reflejados en el espejo. Parecíamos una pareja..._Que palabra tan rara...Bueno, al parecer no esta enojado..aunque creo que debería aprovechar..._

_-_¿No crees que es más emocionante..? Raven...Hoy te ves especialmente hermosa...- Me dijo mientras su abrazo se hacia más fuerte. Me di vuelta hacia él...

-Nightwing disculpame por lo de ayer...Enserio Nightwing...es que intenta comprender...No quiero quedarme sola..-Le dije abrazandolo y el me consolo. _Qué fácil..._

_-_Te entiendo Raven...¿Quieres salir...?-Me pregunto. Era la primera vez que él me invitaba a algún lado...

-¿A dónde..?- Le pregunte desconfiada.

-Nunca salimos a ningún lado juntos...Quiero enseñarte Gotham...Vamos..-Me dijo y me tomo de la mano y toco una de las columnas decorativas de mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa se abrió un pasadizo a algún lado.

-Pero...¿Hacia dónde va esto..?-Cada vez esto se hacía más extraño.

-Al garage...Vamos a ir en mi vieja motocicleta..-Me dijo sonriendo. _Un momento...¿Su vieja motocicleta..? Pero es perfecto...Su motocicleta seguramente está en la guarida del viejo "Bat-Man" sabiendo donde está la guarida solo me quedaría averiguar dónde precisamente están los brazaletes..._

_-¿_Todas las habitaciones tienen estos pasadizos...? Dejame decirte que esta mansión no deja de sorprenderme.-Le dije con honestidad...Era como un viejo castillo estilo "Tudor".

-No, no todas. Tu habitación es "especial"...era de un viejo amigo...-Me dijo con un tono de meláncolia en su voz. _¿Viejo amigo..?No puede ser...¿Esa era la habitación de Jason..?_ Temble inconcientemente. Abrió una compuerta que dejo ver ante mis ojos por primera el encondrijo del murcielago. Era impresionante...Computadoras de última tecnología por doquier, aparatos extraños, y en una especie de piso elevado estaba el famoso "Batimóvil". Junto a él había una motocicleta, muy parecida a la que Robin tenía en Jump City.

-Ven vamos...nada de que impresionarse Raven...-Me dijo y me llevo a su motocicleta. Un poco molesta me subi y él acelero a máxima velocidad. Para su deleite me aferre fuertemente a él. Nunca me había sentido muy cómoda en esas cosas. Unos minutos solo nos llevo llegar al lugar tan "misterioso" donde me quería llevar.

-¿Un parque de diversiones..?-Le pregunte extrañada por su idea. _Por dios hasta el parque de diversiones se ve algo tétrico en este lugar...En este lugar no existe la luz del día..._

_-_Vamos...Te va a gustar...-Me dijo riendose por mi expresión. _Creo que realmente se siente culpable..o sencillamente debe tener miedo de que me suicide y mate a su precioso "hijo"...¿Yo matarme...? Ja-ja. Por nadie..._

-Deme uno...Aquí tiene..-Le dijo Nightwing a un vendedor de algodones de azúcar.

-¿Un algodón de azúcar..?- Le dije al ver la gran bola de azúcar frente a mi.

-¿No te gusta..?-Me pregunto riendo.

-Nunca lo prove...-Le dije con sinceridad. _Un día mato a un Titán y al otro estoy comiendo con su mejor amigo un ¿Algodón de azúcar..?..._Rei ante mi pensamiento.

-Sabes Raven...Me estoy acostumbrando a mostrarte las cosas por "primera vez.."...-Me dijo insinuante.

-Assh...Ya callate Chico Maravilla..-Le dije y me comi un trozo de la cosa en cuestión para que se callara.

-Hey mientras no este en mi uniforme llamame Richard...-Me dijo y me abrazo llevandome a la "rueda de la fortuna". Entramos y al principio estabamos callados. No sabíamos que decir...

-¿Rae, realmente le harías daño a nuestro hijo..? - Me pregunto no muy seguro. _Depende..._

-Por supuesto que no "Richard"...Ayer estaba débil...Estaba enfadada porque de lo único que se habla es de tu casamiento con Star. Richard para serte sincera haz lo que quieras. Yo tendre a este hijo porque es tuyo...y ya siento que lo amo por eso. Quiero que seas feliz Richard. Perdoname por lo que te dije ayer...-Le dije y comence a llorar. _Por supuesto Robin...¿Cómo yo una amiga tan leal querría arruinar tu matrimonio..?_

-Sabía que no hablabas en serio...-Me dijo y me abrazo contra su pecho protectoramente. Luego de un rato nos separamos y me miro...Queria decirme algo...por su cara estaba pensando si decirlo o no.._Debe ser algo vergonzosamente estúpido.._

_-_Raven puedo tocar...-Me dijo apuntando a mi estomago. _Sabía que era algo estupido pero eso verdaderamente no me lo esperaba..._

-Si Richard es...nuestro...-Le dije y tome su mano colocandola en mi estomago. Todavía no se notaba el embarazo...a pesar del corto tiempo que duraba un embarazo de una mitad demonesa. _Por suerte no se nota...sino..¿Qué haría con mi ropa..?_

-Raven esto es increíble...Con la vida como Titán nunca creí que algún día iba a poder formar una familia...- Le di una sonrisa como respuesta. _Me gusta que el sienta esto por mi...pero al mismo tiempo quisiera darle una bofetada por semejantes pavadas que me dice cada dos minutos..._Por suerte la vuelta se termino.

Salimos y lo afronte...

-¿Tienes algo que decirme no es así...?-Le dije lisa y llanamente sin rodeos. La salida..todo era muy extraño...Algo que no me gustaría me tenía que decir.

-Realmente quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo...Pero si hay algo que tengo que decirte. Esta noche habrá una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Barbara y estamos todos invitados. Precisamente..ella quiere conocer a mi novia...-Me dijo algo nervioso aunque lo oculto bien. Al poder sentir las emociones más escondidas de una persona...No había quien pudiera ocultarse de mi..por más bueno que sea.

-Te lo he dicho..Hasta el casamiento seremos libres de hacer lo que cada uno quiera. Dejo mi destino en tus manos Richard..- Le dije tomandole la mano. _Un hombre enamorado, un juguete en mano...Quizás...después de todo hasta un regalo le podría mandar a Evelyn...Después de todo ella fue quien libero mi esencia. "Lujuria"...Mi esencia hace todas las cosas más fácil..._

_-_Gracias...- Me respondio. Estaba aliviado...

-Dejemosnos de cursilerías Richard Grayson...Ven vayamos allá..después de todo ya fuimos donde tú querías..-Le dije mientras lo lleve a una "casa de los espejos".

-Pero está cerrado..-Me dijo y yo reí con malicia.

-Eso lo hace mejor..¿No..?- Le respondi sin dejar de caminar. Con mis poderes prendi algunas de las luces...

-Dime Richard...¿Ayer estabas enfadado conmigo después de lo que te dije no es asi..?- Le dije mientras comence a besar su cuello y desabotonar su camisa.

-No..-Me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos intentando sentir cada uno de mis besos.

-Eso es mentira...Y tú lo sabes...Sentí tu enojo, tu rabia, confusión, culpa...Y todo por culpa mia Richard...- Le dije mientras comence a acariciar con suavidad su torso.

-No es verdad...-Me dijo sin pararme en ningún momento. Me saque mi tapado y mi sweeter. Me tiro contra él y lo mire a los ojos. A esos ojos celestes que tanto me encantaban...

-Soy mala Robin. Quiero que me castigues por serlo...Siente toda esa rabia que sentiste ayer que casi no te deja dormir y enfocala en mi...Dame esa rabia en forma de pasión Robin...Te extraño..extraño tus besos Robin..Ya paso mucho desde la última vez...-Le dije y comence a sacar de él esa rabia que internamente tenía contenida contra mi. Eso era lo que queria...

-No esta bien que uno se guarde esos sentimientos dentro...Vamos liberalos Robin y castigame de una buena vez como tu verdadero ser quiere...No te preocupes a nuestro hijo no le pasara nada es fuerte...como tú...- Le dije besando sus labios intensamente. De alguna manera quería sentir con Robin lo que sentía cuando estaba con Jason. Quería sentir ese frenesí de sentimientos fluyendo en mi...e hizo lo que le pedi.

Me tiro contra una de las paredes de espejo y me desabotono el pantalon y me saco el cinturon.

-¿Quieres que te castigue..? Tú lo pides, tú lo recibes...- Y asi fue como senti a Richard de nuevo en mi. Definitivamente ya lo extrañaba...Era tan diferente a él...Era mejor que "él" en un sentido..pero por otro me seguia sintiendo vacia..

-Vamos Richard...Más fuerte...Expulsa la rabia que sientes contra mi...Enfadate conmigo Robin...-Le grite. Me hizo caso con gran furia me tomo. Me gustaba así. A mi instinto, a mi esencia...inclusive a mi me gustaba. ¿A él..? Obvio que támbien.

-Me vuelves loco maldita...-Rei con más fuerza. Estaba enfadado...

-Termina en mi ¡Dick!- El me tomaba de mi pecho y me exprimia con fuerza. Hasta que finalmente acabo en mi...Unos momentos tardo hasta que se asegurara que su semilla estuviera dentro de mi. Levante la mirada y me vi reflejada en el espejo...Obviamente exhausta. Fue demasiado...

Lo que vi reflejado en el espejo fue algo que no me esperaba...Era..era..**_¡__Jason!_** Cerre los ojos y los volvi a abrir...y no estaba más. Tenía una cara que irradiaba pura rabia..Una cara que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza...una mirada que me daba miedo. Aún Robin estaba dentro de mi...a pesar de que el calor propio del momento recorría mi cuerpo...

Me congele en el instante...Me aleje de Robin y el me miro sorprendido. Había vuelto a ser el mismo...Trate de ocultar la cara de susto que se me habia asomado en el rostro.

-Richard...Necesito irme...Tengo que pensar algunas cosas. Nos veremos luego..-Con rapidez me vesti y arregle. Le di un beso en los labios y sali corriendo sin rumbo.

Tenía pánico...miedo..un miedo escalofriante recorría mi cuerpo. Si es verdad que Jason estaba ahi...quien sabe lo que iba a pasar...

Cuando sali, no había nadie. Después de todo la casa de los espejos estaba cerrada y apartada del resto del parque. Unos brazos me tomaron por sorpresa...

-¿Te gusta jugar no es así...? Bien, vayamos a un lugar privado bonita...- Me dijo friamente al oído. Era Jason...que toco su cinturon y nos teletransporto a los dos a algún lado. Lo último que vi fue a Robin saliendo de la casa de los espejos. Pero no nos vió...Todo fue muy rápido.

* * *

Aparecimos en un departamento. Al parecer ya había conseguido donde hospedarse durante su instancia en Gotham. No tuve tiempo de ver los alrededores...Jason me tomo del cuello y me miro a los ojos. No había ninguna máscara entre nosotros. _Estaban solo nuestras almas...y la de Jason era una muy enfadada. Si había visto lo que creo que vió...mi vida corre peligro..._

_-_Dime...¿No era que Robin te había violado..? Me dijiste que él te había tomado a la fuerza..¿Otra mentira, no es así...?-Me grito inescrupulosamente en la cara. _Nos vio..._

-Y lo hizo..-Le dije como podía mientras cada vez sentía que me quedaba con menos aire. Me estaba asfixiando...

-Y..¿Desde cuando una "victima" se le ofrece así a su atacante pocos días después..? ¡Dame una explicación...! ¡¿Estás jugando conmigo o simplemente eres una perra..! ?- Me dijo irritado...Estaba dolido, traicionado...pero por sobre todas las cosas...me estaba matando en todos los sentidos. Me estaba sacando el aire...

-No puedo respirar Jason...-Le dije como pude. No aguantaba más...Me soltó, sabía que me iba a matar si seguía más lejos.

-¿Sabes lo que me diferencia de Batman y Robin preciosa..? Que me importan muy poco las leyes, la ética y la moral...-Camino hacia un cajon y saco algo. Con fuerza me volvió a tirar contra una pared está vez sin dejarme recuperar...y saco algo que me dejo perpleja. Un arma...

-Y si tengo que matar a una perra como tú...lo haré sin lugar a dudas..-Y así... Sin pensarlo me puso el arma en el cuello. _¿Pero que hice con Jason..? Si no hago algo me matará..._

_-_No me vengas con esa basura imbécil. Ayer...Ayer me dijiste que me querías...y se que no mentías. Lo se..No me matarias sabiendo que tengo a tu hijo. Vamos Jason si lo vas a hacer..Jala el gatillo. Seguramente regresare a la vida nuevamente y recuperare mi cuerpo..Pero tu..¿Recuperaras a tu hijo..?-Le dije triunfante. Sabía como tirar de las cuerdas...

-¡Dijiste que era SU hijo..!-Me grito apretando más el gatillo contra mi piel. Dolía, el frío metal seguramente ya estaba dejando su marca impregnada.

-Era mentira idiota. Este es tu hijo..¡Se perfectamente de quien es!- Este era el momento de la verdad. Si me iba a matar lo iba a hacer ahora o nunca. _Tengo la confianza de que me ama más de lo que se imagina...**como yo a...**_

-Estás mintiendo...como siempre...-Dijo algo derrotado. Ya no estaba tan enojado como al principio...

-¿Te arriesgarías Jay-Jay..?-Le dije burlándome. Sabiendo que ya había ganado...Me pego una bofetada muy fuerte. Pero esa bofetada no me dolió más a mi que a él. No sabía que hacer...

-Vete a la mierda perra...-Grito y tiro el arma al suelo. Lejos.

-Hoy...es el cumpleaños de Barbara..¿No es así..? Buena preciosa vamos a conseguir un vestido..-Me dijo con una risa maliciosa y me tomo del cabello y arrastras me llevo al ascensor sin importarle mis gritos. Estaba fuera de si...

-¿A dónde me llevas Jason..?-Le grite una vez en el ascensor. Me soltó y me arreglo el cabello con sus manos.

-Sshh...Soy un caballero Rae-Rae...Aquí cerca hay un lugar que de seguro te gustará...Te comprarás un bonito vestido y te prepararas para la mejor noche de tu vida..-Me dijo amenazándome. Lo segui sin decir una palabra...Quería ver que se proponía...Sabía que esto podía terminar así...Estar con Jason siempre era...emocionante...emocionantemente peligroso.

-Y dime...Si no hago lo que me pides...-Le dije rehusandome a seguir. Estábamos en la calle..No pasaba mucha gente pero igual podía hacer un espectáculo. Se acerco a mi..

-Si no haces lo que digo me asegurare de que todo el mundo sepa acerca de la muerte de Speedy y de como lo mataste paso a paso...Desde la inyección con droga aprovechándote de la debilidad por la muerte de su hija hasta como a sangre fria lo mataste lentamente. Yo morí como héroe..Tu Raven moriste queriendo matar a los Titanes...Media comunidad de superheroes no confia en ti...en tu estado emocional...Tu respaldo es Robin y tus amigos...Con simpleza estás en mis manos..bo-ni-ta.-Me dijo cortante.

Jason me había planteado un buen punto. Sabía demasiado de mi...

Hace un año había sido revivida por el "Hermano Sangre"...Durante seis años estuve muerta. Finalmente había sido reencarnada en cuerpo y en alma pero con la apariencia de una persona de diecisiete años. Mi cuerpo tenía diecisiete años pero mi alma era la misma de antes. Todos los Titanes habían crecido..eran más maduros...es verdad. Robin ya no era el mismo de antes..era más sombrío a sus veinticuatro años. A pesar de mi muerte seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte hacia él como antes...Pero después aparecio Jason..Jason quien era nada más y nada menos algo así "como su hermano/amigo menor" quien también había pasado la muerte como yo. Según lo que me había contado durante un año estuvo muerto...

...y al parecer fue suficiente para que su alma se alimentara de deseos de venganza...Aunque seguía existiendo el viejo Jason dentro de él...Como en mi...todavía había una parte humana...que me hacia "sentir".

A pesar de que Jason tenía unos diecinueve años...Tenía una oscuridad acumulada propia de un demonio. Aunque no lo era..su vida lo llevo a ser así...

Era verdad lo que había dicho...Por más que me matará...mi alma siempre seguiría viva... dándome la posibilidad de...**volver**...

Igualmente ese no era mi plan...y si Jason me descubría frente a los Titanes iba a ser ciertamente mi fin y tendría que decirle "adiós" a los brazaletes y "hola" al Asilo de Arkham.

Lo seguí...sabía que estaba loco así que no me iba a revelar contra él...por ahora...

-Entra...-Me dijo mientras abrió la puerta de una boutique y llamó a una vendedora.

-Tú.. muéstrame los vestidos que elegiré uno para mi novia...-La vendedora lo miro un poco intimidada y asintió.

-Tú Raven te quedarás aquí sentada mientras yo encuentro algo que encaje contigo perfectamente...-Me dijo al oído seductoramente como siempre hacia.

-¡Muerete Jason!..-Le grite y no me hizo caso y se fue. Al poco tiempo se acerco a mi con un vestido en mano..uno negro.

-¿Te piensas que me voy a poner esto..?-Le dije al ver el vestido.

-¡Pruebatelo!... y deberías agradecer que aún respiras...-Me amenazo nuevamente. Tome el vestido y me lo fui a probar. Salí porque él quería verme.

-Definitivamente ese vestido queda contigo...-Me dijo riéndose. Hasta burlándose..y tenía sus razones.

-Es muy ajustado...Demasiado..-Le dije sinceramente. Era lindo..pero era excesivamente ajustado. Resaltaba cada una de mis curvas como si fuera una segunda piel. No se si era mi parecer pero me con el embarazo me sentía un poco más...grande...y algo tan ajustado me hacia sentir incomoda.

-Quiero que todo el mundo vea a mi linda novia...-Me dijo mientras me tomo de mi cintura. Me estaba tratando como a una muñeca...como un títere...algo planeaba...y sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno para mi..._Esta noche dijo que me iba a dar una sorpresa...¿De qué estaba hablando..? _Lo ignore y me fui a quitar el vestido. Se lo di a la vendedora y lo puso en una caja. Jason prácticamente le arrojo la tarjeta como siempre hacia. Al parecer nunca le gustaron las vendedoras y las recepcionistas.

Luego salimos...

-Hey no me darás las gracias Raven...-Dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente. Me aleje..

-Dejame en paz..-Dije mientras segui caminando. Él me tomo del brazo y me beso a la fuerza...En la mitad de la calle. No me soltaba..era mucho más fuerte que yo. Me beso con tanta fuerza que me lastimó el labio. Con mis poderes lo logre alejar... comencé a sentir sangre en uno de mis labios. A pesar de utilizar mis poderes su brazo seguía apretándome fuertemente.

-Malnacido..-Le grite.

-A ver preciosa dime que no te gusto más yo que él. Vamos atrévete a decirme que no te gusta que te tome a la fuerza...-Me dijo burlándose y con su lengua tomo de mi sangre que tenía sus labios.

-Ya quisieras Jason...Tú no te comparas a Nightwing..-Le grite a sabiendas de que podía alterarlo más.

-¿Nightwing..? Ya veo..al fin se dejo de vestir como árbol de navidad. Al fin Dick a decidido crecer...-Dijo sin sacar esa risa cinica de sus labios.

-¿Crecer..? Él es más grande que tú...-Le dije. Después de todo era la verdad.

-¿Ahh si..? Será de edad pero dime..¿Él es más grande que yo en todos los sentidos preciosa..?- Y ahí ya comencé a notar que estaba volviendo a ser él de antes...aquél cínico seductor que tanto extrañaba...No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante su pregunta.

-Supongo que el silencio vale más que mil palabras...-Rió triunfante. Sinceramente no podía andar comparando a los dos en ese sentido o por lo menos nunca se me había ocurrido. _Jason es un idiota..Un idiota sexy..._No pude evitar reir.

-Siempre supe que te gustaba estar más conmigo..-Dijo negando con la cabeza y suspiro. Llamo a un taxi y me subió adentro.

-¿Qué haces..?-Le pregunte ya dentro del taxi.

-No puedes andar vagando por Gotham durante mucho tiempo sin que desconfíen de ti. Bruce ya lo hace...y no hay que darle más motivos para que siga aumentando su desconfianza. Nos vemos esta noche...-

-¿Está noche..?-Le grite sorprendida. Cerro la puerta sin responderme y se perdió entre la gente. Suspire. _Jason va a ser mi muerte..._Rei. Toque mi estomago...

-¿Serás de él..?-Pensé en voz alta. Suspire...

-1007 Mountain Drive...Es la mansión Wayne...-Le dije al taxista y él asintió. Después de media hora llegue y le pague. Baje del taxi y entre. Para mi sorpresa estaba Alfred abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Alfred. ¿Dónde están todos..?-Le pregunte tratando de evitar cualquier vestigio de irritabilidad que tenía gracias a Jason.

-Buenos días señorita Raven. Todos han salido a comprar la vestimenta apropiada para la fiesta de esta noche. El Joven no se donde está...y el Señor Bruce desea hablar con usted. La está esperando en su despacho...-Me dijo guiándome hacia su "Señor Bruce". _Lo que me faltaba...el murciélago y otro interrogatorio...Estoy segura que este día va a ser un infierno..._Apenas entre a su despacho Alfred cerro la puerta tras de mi dejándome a solas con Batman. Estaba de espaldas viendo a su chimenea...no me veía...Aún tenía esa maldita caja encima con ese vestido para colmo.

-Raven..-Me dijo serio aun sin verme.

-Bruce..¿Si, para qué me necesita..?-Le pregunte a sabiendas de que él como dijo Jason no confiaba en mi. Ser hija de un demonio definitivamente no me sumaba puntos con la Liga de la Justicia.

-Se absolutamente todo lo que pasa en está casa...Entre estás paredes. Ayer Dick te ha hecho una visita nocturna por lo visto...Veo que los años han hecho que vuelvan a "acercarse" a pesar de que pronto se casará..¿No es así..?-Me pregunto acusadoramente. Con él las cosas eran muy directas.

-Si...Somos más cercanos.-Le respondí con sinceridad. _Tal vez más que cercanos..._

-Curiosamente hoy pasaba por Gotham y vi que tienes un amigo aquí..Vi que también eran "cercanos"...-Me dijo dándose vuelta y enfrentándome al fin. _¿Amigo..? Eso significa que no lo vio bien..aparte Jason cambio..aparte ¿Quién va a suponer que su Robin muerto volvió a la vida..?_

-Si, es un amigo..-Le dije con firmeza. Tenía que ser cuidadosa. Hasta ahora Jason no había salido a la luz. Se acerco a mi tratando de intimidarme.

-No intentes jugar en dos bandos Raven. No de nuevo...No me obligues a interceder...Te recomiendo que dejes de hacer lo que estes haciendo..-Me amenazo dándome el indicio de que "sabía" algo más. _No, no sabe de Jason todavía...Si no..no hubiera sido solo una amenaza...¿Sabrá de mi salida con Robin...? Assh...No es mi día..._

-No tengo nada que ocultar. Estoy libre de la influencia de Trigon eso te lo aseguro...Mi naturaleza está dentro de mi, eso lo se. Es mi herencia de nacimiento...Pero sigo siendo una Titán y nunca haría nada para dañar al equipo.-Le dije dándome vuelta y lista para irme.

-Ojala que mis conjeturas sean erróneas Raven. Ojala..por tu bien.-Finalmente salí escuchando su última advertencia. Ayer por la noche entre por unos instantes a la mente de **Tim, **Batman antes de nuestra llegada le advirtió de que no confiara en mi.*****

Me encerre en mi habitación y tire la caja del vestido con fuerza al piso.

-Tan poco tiempo...¡Tan poco tiempo y todo mis planes se me vienen abajo..!¡Maldita sea...!- Grite sin importar nada. Hoy al fin arregle las cosas con Robin, después Jason tratando de asfixiarme, después amenazando con pegarme un tiro en el cuello y después esa basura de vestido. Era todo una reverenda mierda...

Estaba demasiado enojada. Me sentía impotente..impotente porque no sabía lo que planeaba Jason.

-Ese malnacido me va a arruinar...Tengo un mal presentimiento...-Dije tirándome en mi cama. La amenaza de Batman era la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-¿Qué voy a hacer..?-Me pregunte. _Calma Raven...Lo único que te puede vencer es perder el control...otra vez..._

Suspire y me dormí. Esperando que todo sea un mal sueño...

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

**Raven y toda esa basura de superheroes por fin van a ver el regreso de Jason Todd. Esta noche...será la gran noche...y Nightwing...me las pagaras...al final seré yo quien gane...**

**

* * *

**Hiii! y...Les gusto?...Ashhh..como odio a veces ser tan predecible..y peor aun sonar muy cursi...asi que este cap evite esos "momentos" demasiado "Anti-Raven"...jaja...

**¿Qué planeara Jason...?**

**¿Nighwing cuando sepa la verdad como reaccionara..?**

**¿Qué pasará en la fiesta..?**

**¿Raven podrá controlar sus instintos ante cualquier situacion...? mmm...es inteligente..pero impulsos...¿Los podra detener..?**

**¿Jason "ama" a Raven o la odia..? ¿Qué piensan..? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño?**

**¿Saldrá Jason a la luz al final..? jaja..si lo hace..como reaccionaran todos..XD**

**Byebye! no olviden los REVIEWS!...**

**PD: Vamosss por los Coreanos! Argentina-Corea...¿Quién ganará..? mmm..no se pero..esta vez espero la goleadaa..!XD...Alemaniaaa...hayyy que miedooo..=D...Ojala nuestro "querido" DT no nos defraude! ...Sorry! (Es la fiebre del mundial...NO sabenn...La tele..la radio...salis a la calle..y puro mundial! Es la fiebre del mundial...!) XD...Un mes cada 4 años...XD**


	15. Capitulo XV: Fuera de control

Hii!Gracias por los REVIEWS!**Por cierto ya me andaban diciendo que deje alguna pista sobre quien sera el papá del bebe de Raven...mmm...Deje FOTO en mi profile..La hice a la nena lo más "dulce" que pude jaja..Fijense la mirada..¿Cómo será..?mmm..Faltan unos cuantos caps!Varios XD**

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven:**No te preocupes que a Batman NO lo toca nadie! jaja..Nahh si lo van a tocar y todo pero soy bastante fiel al Comic...Y Jason NO lo mata..Lo hace otro XD..aparte sabemos que si muere alguien lo resucita y listo..Pero ese no es mi plan ;D...Y obvio AMO al murcielago MAS que a Nightwing...De hecho lei varios comic y llegue a una conclusion...a Nightwing lo PIERDEN las mujeres..No se RESISTE NI A LA MAS FEA!..O sea anduvo alguna vez con todas las mujeres del COMIC! XD...Donna, Batgirl, Hauntress, Raven, Tarantula, La Robin mujer, otras de por ahi..y muchas más a las que le coqueteaba..Hasta a Terra le tiraba los galgos..XD...De hecho 2 comic enteros se tardo la esposa de "Slade" para convencerlo de que Terra era una villana y el no lo creía..Decia.."No puede ser..No te creo..Terra nunca haría eso"...¡Que idiotaa!Demasiadooo poco tiempo con Batman..De alguna manera en este fic como verás reflejo el punto debil de Nightwing...Aguante Alfred! Es lo más! No se mete en problemas y es inteligente...jaja...Heyy gracias por tu comentario...Lo extrañaba bastante..y siii..perdon por las rápidas actualizaciones si tengo inspiracion me apuro para que no se me olvide XD..Gracias! Besoo y suerte con todo! Vamos a ver que te parece este cap. Nunca hice algo como esto XD...Ya veras a lo que me refiero..CATFIGHT!

**Misa-Misa**: Gracias por tus alientos se que siempre cuento con tu review...Y eso es lo maximo que puedo pedir...Estos caps los escribo para que los disfruten y me gusta mucho que te guste =D...Espero que disfrutes la CATFIGHT!

**Shasad Naoko: **Al ser la demonesa de la Lujuria supongo que esta preparada para ese "tipo" de violencia JAJAJA...XD...Si es una desgraciada..Te juro que lei el cap y me mate de la risa por las cosas que se me ocurren. XD ¿Y sabes lo que más me saco una risa fue...? JAJAJAjaja Me MATASTE con lo del Avion de LA MUJER MARAVILLA! Esa idea no se me ocurrio nunca! Lo de Jay Jay enojada si fue dificil porque tenia que dar un giro de 360° a lo que era en el cap anterior...Y por eso tuve que poner una situacion que lo hiciera volver literalmente loco...jojojo..¿Tendra su venganza..?Ya verás...=) Totalmente aca la debilidad ella son los impulsos y ya veras que ella se destroza sola..y Jay es inteligente como ella..Asi se entienden ;)...Sus impulsos reaccionan pero la ¿Culpa..? Nahhh...Esa mujer por ahora culpa no tiene...! Como veras al final de todo..Vas a ver cuan emocionada estoy con el mundiall!Y bien por ustedes! Hoy vi el partido Mexico-Francia..jajaja..LE SACARON LAS GALERAS A LOS CONDES EUROPEOS!Vamos Sudamericaa!Che, como verás soy muy emocional, viste? jaja..Donde viste a alguien más impulsiva como yo diciendo absolutamente todo lo que se le cruza en la cabeza en un fic? jaj...Me re emociono y aprovecho que escribo rápido jeje.. Suerte amigaaa..Y gracias por tus analisis del fic que me ayudan demasiadoo! =D

**Princesa de Hielo: **La tareaaa...Dios muerte a la tareaa! jaja..Si nos mata a todos..XD...Me encanta que te alla gustado el capitulo anterior y que hayas dejado review a pesar de andar corta de tiempo...Gracias amigaa y te deseo suerte con todo =)

**Miss Strawberry: **Con respecto a Starfire..mmm...Estoy pensando en algo peor que la muerte...La tamaraneana salio en una edicion especial del comic volviendose loca porque cayo de que Dick Grayson LA DEJO y le CONFESO que NO la ama...asi que quizás aprovecho esa tirada del comic..para hacer algo con esa tarada...jaja..Igual va a sufrir y voy a detallar su dolor paso por paso..ya viene...Asi COMO ACTUA aca NIGHTWING actua realmente desde el comic de 1980 hasta el actual..Su perdicion son las mujeres!Como alguien más dijo...Demasiado POCO tiempo con Batman! Espero que te guste el cap..Saludos Besoo..!

**Deeestiny: Te extrañe!** jaja..Siii Jason es un BRUTO jaja..Y Raven se lo merecia..pero si la golpeo y la maltrato feo y aca vemos algo de las consecuencias de su encuentro pasado...;D...Me rei mucha con la forma tan directa que tenes de expresarte..me sacas las palabras de la mente porque yo cuando relei el cap pense lo mismo XD..No te preocupes...No estamos locas..pasa que cuando algo te queda "picando" en la cabeza te reis en cualquier momento..A mi me pasa cuando pienso en que voy a escribir..o cuando recuerdo una novela..o mañana me va a pasar cuando recuerde como grite los goles de Argentina enfrente de todos...Hoy me paso porque ayer cuando le gano Suiza a los Españoles grite de la felicidad en la mitad de la clase de la universidad ..(Estaba con la radio) jajaja..Re mal lo mio pero estaba re happy...VAMOS CHILE QUE TIENE QUE HACER JUSTICIA EN SU ULTIMO PARTIDO...Vamos que pasaa! Besooteee Gracias!

**Lauris1402: **Muchisimas gracias por sumarte dejando un review..Me alientan a escribir más rapido ;D...Y que bueno que haya logrado lo que me propongo en cada cap...Primero mejorarlos...y segundo lograr que las palabras hagan que uno se pueda imaginar la situacion que se lee..Gracias..Saludos y suerte con todo =D

**MeL-Raven: **Como Rae dijo en algun momento "hacerlo" es como una droga no olvidemos que es la demonesa de la Lujuria...jeje..Igual razona todavia asi que digamos que lo hace porque quiere y para pasar un buen rato jaja...Por CAPRICHOSA en definitiva..Pero con Boys asi ..¿Quien no querria? jaja..Con respecto al bebe..con ese tema voy a llegar lejos..asi que me alentaste a dibujar en mis super programas de compu..el famoso CorelDraw y Photoshop..asi que en mi profile vas a poder ver la foto de la "nena"..la dulce "nena" jaja...A ver si te doy una pista de quien sera...mira..su mirada..mmm..y sus ojos..y bue todo...a ver que decis..mmm..más pistas las dare dentro de 3 caps...jaja...Ayyy los POV de Jay son dificiles porque me manejo mejor con Raven pero hice uno..Igual..Todavia no termina el castigo de Raven jojojo... Recien empieza...Como veras queda inconcluso por ahora..XD..El comic es complejo...La primera vida muere por Trigon...La segunda..revive y la matan los Titanes después que arruinara el casamiento de Star/Rob. y luego revive gracias al hermano sangre y por ahora no murio...Todas las vidas estan relacionadas...Digo ella muere y el tiempo para los demás Titanes pasa...Es más entre su segunda y tercer muerte pasan como seis años asi que todos tienen como 25 y ella todavia tiene 17 masomenos asi que esta re cool..porque la dibujaron re bien..de joven...y está mucho más...confiada de si misma...Aunque su lado maligno la amenaza más seguido..No el lado de Trigon...sino que su propia maldad...Por cierto se develo en los ultimos comic de que ella es uno de los pecados CAPITALES..jaja..¿Podes creerlo..? Tiene 6 hermanos...Son JUSTAMENTE los 7 pecados capitales!Esto es de enserio...y si es dificil..pero la vida de Raven no tanto...La que si es dificil es la vida Robin..XD Besooo..y suerte con todo amigaaa...Adoro tus reviews!

**Mariniti the white dragon:**Holaa!Estoy super contenta de que te haya gustado..Me esmere por no sonar muy cursi..aunque este cap tiene algo de cursileria al principio aunque es necesaria..pero no mucha no te preocupes por algo la puse...jeje =D..Totalmente encontraste la definicion perfecta ..Es un loco lindo...y que mas lindo que un "loco" lindo..Lo hace todo más emocionante...XD...Si Rae es una perra...yo me dejaria de joder y me quedaria con uno...jaja..El tema de lo de la "droga"..lo sacaste del cap que suprimi..pero si eso es justamente lo que quiero trasmitir..aunque quizas todo sea más..que eso...Rae lo que decia que hacerlo con el la hacia ser como una"drogadependiente" de su cuerpo...pero quien sabe...Jay/Rob...Son diferentes e iguales...En cada cap veremos por quien se tiraría de un risco Raven..¿Por quien..? Pero estos caps son principalmente para saber lo que Jay siente por ella..y ya se viene Robin..Con lo de Barbara tengo que pensarlo bien bien..mmm..No quiero ingresar demasiados personajes de Ciudad Gotica al fic..No muy activamente..Por eso remarco mucho cuando aparece un nuevo personaje..para que no sea algo muy nuevo..El tema del control de emociones me ayudo mucho porque se me estan ocurriendo cosas jaja..Noo Raven te aseguro que no muere..El del comic y yo te prometemos que por CUARTA vez NO muere..es que tiene 18 y los demas 24 asi que si muere otra vez..ya ni me imagino la dif de edad XD...jaja...Eso de cuanto Robin soportara..lo use..jeje..Jay se pregunta lo mismo...jojo..Igual te advierto..La debilidad de NIGHTWING siempre fueron las MUJERES como dije.. De hecho 2 comic enteros se tardo la esposa de "Slade" para convencerlo de que Terra era una villana y el no lo creía..Decia.."No puede ser..No te creo..Terra nunca haría eso"...¡Un tarado!Demasiadooo poco tiempo con Batman..Gracias Marinitii amiga..Besooo y gracias por siempre estar..me ayudas muchisimoo!(Mi mail esta en mi profile..no te preocupes yo te acepto ;)

**_Un poco de historia: _**Damian es hijo biológico de Talia al Ghul y Bruce Wayne. Damian se caracteriza por sus sentimientos primarios, provocados por su riguroso entrenamiento en artes marciales. Se lo muestra como un individuo arrogante, orgulloso y celoso de la posición de Tim Drake , al que casi asesina en un combate dentro de la Baticueva. **(Lindo el nene le salio a Bruce,NO?)**

**Disfruten! Saludos y suerte con todo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XV: Fuera de control**

17 de Junio del 2010

**"...De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: Nos guste o no, existen..."**

Robert Louis Stevenson

**

* * *

Raven POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Me levante. Eran las 6:30 de la tarde para mi sorpresa. No me levante porque quería...es más quería dormir todo un día para olvidar lo que había pasado hoy a la mañana con Jason. Sin dudas fue una mañana ´emocionantemente excitante´ si me _pongo_ a recordar mi encuentro con Nightwing...Pero..¿Jason..?

-¡Me va a matar..! Esta loco, es un enfermo desquisiado..¿Porqué no lo desaparezco de una vez..? ¿Porqué Raven..? Ah, si...tenemos razones muy poderosas para no hacerlo...una gran y viril poderosa razón...Pero, esta vez se paso...Duele...-Dije en voz alta. Igual estaba sola. Puse una de mis manos en mi estomago. Me dolía...el golpe contra la pared que me dio Jason recién ahora lo estaba comenzando a sentir..y dolía..

No era una herida externa asi que no podía usar mis poderes. Me resigne a intentar soportar el dolor. ¿Qué iba a hacer..? Ayuda no podía pedir...y Robin..¿Quién sabe dónde está..? Me sente en el suelo en el dolor...intente soforcarlo tratando de mantener mis emociones bajo control.

-Assh...¿Qué voy a hacer..?- Dije mientras concentre mi poder en mis manos y comence con la curación. Quizás era una herida interna..._Si le pasa algo a este bebé Jason me las va a pagar..._

_-_¿Estás bien..?..-Me pregunto un niño. _¿Un niño..? ¿Quién es este niño..?_ Era un niño con cabello negro, con ojos celestes verdosos...lo que más me llamaba la atención era su aura. Era un aura que estaba lejos de la inocencia a pesar de su corta edad. Tenía unos cuatro años...Era un pequeño, que extrañamente me era familiar. Aún no lo veía bien por la falta de luz.

-¿Quién eres tú..? ¿Qué haces aquí..? ¿Como entraste..?-Le pregunte con exaltación. Aún sentía dolor aunque estaba disminuyendo...aunque la sorpresa de que un niño haya aparecido en mi habitación no dejaba de sorprenderme.

-No has cerrado bien la puerta...Yo vivo aquí y me estoy escondiendo de Alfred..-Seguramente mi cara de sorpresa por lo que me estaba diciendo era exagerada. Lo sentía..aunque no podía dejar de preguntarme.._¿Qué hace un niño en la casa de Bruce Wayne..?_

_-_¿Cómo te llamas..? y...¿Porqué vives aquí..?-Le exigi una respuesta mirandolo a los ojos y ¿Sonrió..? _Le di una mirada que a cualquier persona lo hubiera intimidado y...este niño..¿Se rié..? ¿Qué clase de niño es este..?_

_-_Para ser un adulto haces muchas preguntas...Mi nombre es Damian Wayne y vivo con mi papá...-Me dijo tomándome de un hombro. Aún estaba en el suelo. ¡_Bruce Wayne tiene un hijo...! ¿En qué mundo paralelo aterrice..! ? Bueno, al decir verdad..se parece bastante a él...Pero esa aura..es extraña...El aura de este niño no es precisamente parecida a la de su padre...Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con su madre..._

-¿Quién es tu madre..?-Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Mi madre se llama Thalia...hace poco me dejo con mi papá aquí...- Me dijo un poco molesto. Al parecer no le gustaban las preguntas...

-¿Thalia..?- Repeti. _Ese nombre me suena..Jason alguna vez lo menciono. Recuerda Raven..recuerda..¡Por supuesto! Esa mujer es quien revivió a Jason..Si es ella..El me dijo su nombre...Thalia..es una villana...¿El murcielago tuvo un hijo con esa mujer..? Este niño definitivamente debe haber heredado esa aura tan particular de su madre...aunque en apariencia se parece bastante a Batman._

-Si...ella se ha ido y me dejo aquí con mi papá. Odio este lugar...Tim es una verdadera molestia...-Me dijo irritado. Era grosero, altanero, molesto, aunque decidido para su corta edad, era totalmente diferente al murcielago. _En fin..es un niño adorable... _Rei y aún más cuando me miro aún más molesto pensando que me estaba burlando de él.

-Eres lindo Damian...no te pareces a tu padre...Pero no entiendo..¿Qué haces aquí..?-Le dije mientras le revolví su cabello. Era algo parecido al de Robin..._Este niño me agrada..no se porque pero me agrada._

-Tú támbien eres linda..-Dijo sonrojandose un poco.

-Te escuche gritando...Bueno estaba cerca y entre...¿Cómo te llamas...? ¿Qué te paso..?-Me pregunto un poco irritado. Era gracioso ver un niño así...tan pequeño y tan...no se..me hacia recordar a Jason de alguna manera.

-Raven. Mi nombre es Raven...Nada de que asustarse es solo un dolor de estomago..-Le dije con sinceridad. No había necesidad de andar dandole muchas explicaciones. El niño me abrazo para mi sorpresa.

-Hey..¿Damian..? ¿Qué haces..?-Le dije sorprendida.

-Te pareces a mi mamá...-Me dijo avergonzado. _Es un niño...un niño malcriado obviamente..pero aún es un niño. _A pesar de todo, no fue una perdida de tiempo la pequeña charla con Damian. Es más me hizo "olvidar" el dolor que sentía. Reí con malicia fingida.

-Eres un niño Damian, a pesar de todo..-Le dije burlandome y él me solto inmediatamente. Se dió vuelta y me miro enojado. Se fue caminando hacia la puerta...

-¡Bruja..!-Me dijo sin verme a la cara. Yo me rei más fuerte...la situación era graciosa. Necesitaba algo así..

-¡Malcriado..!- Le grite. Después de todo le dije la verdad...

-Nos vemos después Raven...-Dijo sonriendo y cerro la puerta. _¿Quién iba a decir que "el gran Señor Wayne" podría llegar a tener un hijo tan...tan "simpático"..? Y más aún..¿Quién iba a decir que iba a llegar el día en que un niño me agradara..aunque sea algo..?_

Mire el reloj y ya habían pasado veinte minutos. Cada vez faltaba más poco para la fiesta...Mire la caja del vestido que aún estaba en el suelo y la tome. Saque el vestido y fui a probarmelo.

Me vi en el espejo. Faltaba una hora para que comience la fiesta...aunque obviamente mi plan no era ser la primera.

-Esto está muy ajustado. A duras penas puedo respirar...Jason es un malnacido. El sabía que Robin me agrada...No somos una pareja ni nada de esa basura...No tiene derecho ni él ni Robin sobre mi...- Grite irritada. _Tengo que ponerme el vestido...Sino ese maniatico podría cumplir su amenaza...No puedo arriesgarme a que le diga a los Titanes nada...Tengo que hacer algo para que vuelva a confiar en mi.._

_-_No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a hacerte daño..-Dije tocando mi estomago. A pesar de todo ese niño que llevo en mi..me era útil. Y fuera de eso...Cada día sentía un lazo crecer entre él y yo. _Me pregunto si nacera con poderes..._

Alguien toco la puerta. Fui sabiendo quien era..Abrí la puerta lo suficiente como para que se viera solo mi rostro.

-¿Si..?-Le pregunte friamente. Era la persona con la que menos tenía ganas de hablar.

-Amiga Raven perdona por molestarte pero te he traído esto...- Me dijo dandome una máscara de color negro.

-¿Qué significa esto..?-Le pregunte extrañada.

-Oh Amiga...El amigo Robin me ha dicho que ya te hablo sobre nuestra invitación a el cumpleaños de su amiga Barbara. Pero se le olvido decirte de que era una fiesta de disfraces...Así que te compre este antifaz que pienso que quedaría muy bien contigo amiga..-Me dijo con una sonrisa como acostumbraba.

-Gracias Starfire..-Sin decir más cerre la puerta. Verle su sonrisa de idiota me daba nauseas. Durante tres vidas tuve que soportarla...era demasiado. Estaba cansada ya de que me tratará como "su hermana menor"..._Por Dios, si tuviera una..no sería tan estupida..._

Mire el antifaz y note que su elección fue bastante "acertada". Junto con el vestido asfixiante me quedaba perfecto. Me mire al espejo una vez más con el antifaz puesto...

-No es justo...no es justo que pierda mi esbelto cuerpo por culpa de alguno de esos dos desgraciados...Ashh..Pero lo hecho, hecho está...Ya no puedo volver el tiempo atrás..-Pense y me comence a cepillar el cabello. Me estaba preparando para mi odisea...

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Esa bruja me hechizo...Hizo algo conmigo...No pude haber sido tan ciego...Estoy cometiendo los mismos errores que Robin...¡Las mujeres son la perdición!. Por eso yo nunca me involucre con ninguna...

- ¡Maldita sea..!- Tome una silla y la arroje contra la pared. Era demasiado frustrante todo. La quería mandar al otro mundo...Tuve la posibilidad de vengarme de ella porque me había utilizado...La tenía entre mis manos...Un minuto más y me deshacía de ella...

..Pero no podía...

-Necesito a Raven...Tenemos un trato. Pero por sobre todo..La necesito a ella... así como es. Dios es una perra desgraciada y se que hay algo raro en ella pero así de zorra como es, me gusta más...- Di un golpe contra la pared. No podía creer las cosas que se me cruzaban por la cabeza.

-La hice mía infinidades de veces...Nunca estuve con una mujer tantas veces como con ella. De Raven nunca tenía suficiente...Sabía que había más...y cada vez que lo hacíamos era mejor...Siempre con sus "sorpresas" me llevaba a la locura...y se que lo mismo le pasa. Estoy seguro...-Me tire al suelo y me puse a pensar...Junto a mi estaba mi celular.

-No puedo olvidarme que ese bebé que lleva con ella puede ser mio. ¿Y si es mio..? ¿Y si finalmente voy a ser un padre enserio y no miente..? Es una cínica mentirosa, no puedo confiarme en lo que dice..En este momento eso es lo que más me enfada...Pensar que le pude haber hecho daño a mi propio hijo tratando así a Raven...-Apreté mis puños en el coraje.

-Tengo que controlarme...Si es mio y le pasa algo no me lo podría perdonar...pero esa bruja me las va a pagar como sea...Voy a utilizar sus métodos..- Tome mi celular y marque el número de una vieja amiga.

Hablamos unos minutos. Al principio no podía creer de mi sorpresiva llamada. Lo gracioso es que pensó que me había muerto...y muy errada no estaba. Era una amiga de Barbara así que supuse que había sido invitada. Como me lo imagine estaba en lo cierto y me saco las palabras de la boca. Me pidió que vaya con ella...y yo no me negué. Me dijo que era una fiesta de disfraces y me sorprendió aunque por otro lado me pareció muy conveniente. Le colgué prometiendole que la iba a pasar a buscarla a las ocho.

Después de unas horas llego la hora. La hora de tener que ir a buscar Tabitha había llegado. Ella me iba a servir, estaba loca por mi desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Era una mujer explosiva en todo sentido con esos poderes de crear de la nada pequeñas bombas la hacían algo peligrosa. Formo parte del equipo de los mutantes pero los abandono cuando se dio cuenta de que ser héroe no era para ella. Estuvimos un par de veces juntos pero la deje porque no me dejaba en paz. Era asfixiante tenerla cerca aunque no estaba nada mal...

-Espero que no haya cambiado...-Me puse mi máscara y me vi al espejo. Cubría solo mis ojos pero nadie a simple vista se iba a dar cuenta que era yo..Reí pensando en la noche que se estaba por venir.

-Hasta podría tener un poco de diversión con Tabitha..-Tome mi auto y la fui a buscar. No estaba muy lejos, vivía en la misma mansión que había conocido la última vez. Entre con el auto y ella me estaba esperando en su puerta. _Está más linda que antes...menos mal. Encima que es insoportable no hubiera soportado que sea un desastre...una cosa tiene que compensar la otra... _Me baje y la fui a saludar. Ya habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuve con esa perra..

-Jay..Dios mio no puedo creer que estés aquí..Justo ahora. ¡Sabía que no te habías olvidado de mi...!-Grito y se tiro encima mio. Seguía conservando su largo cabello rubio, los ojos grises que tenía seguían siendo cautivantes...En resumen seguía siendo la misma "hija única de papá millonario" que solía ser...Finalmente me acorde porque me había acostado con ella esa vez.

-Hey Tabitha paso mucho tiempo. Pero vamos que no tengo ganas de ver a tu padre..otra vez..-Le dije tomándola de la mano y abriendo la puerta para ella. Cerré y entre al auto también.

-Jay el tiempo no paso para ti...Sabía que no me olvidaste después de la última vez..Pero ¿Qué paso?...Desapareciste..- Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi. _¿Qué le digo...? _Reí, cualquier cosa que le dijera a esa estúpida se lo iba a creer. Es aburrido sin ella...

-Me fui a estudiar al extranjero es eso...-Le dije con firmeza. Ella sonrió aún más..

-Sabía que no me ibas a olvidar...-Con la última palabra se tiro encima mio y me comenzo a besar. Yo no la detuve..¿Porqué lo iba a hacer..? Ella no estaba nada mal después de todo. Estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella vio la oportunidad de comenzar a sacarme el cinturon. _¿Qué estoy haciendo..? Si hago esto ahora voy a entrar en el mismo juego de esa zorra...y antes de divertirme me las tiene que pagar.._

_-_Hey preciosa...Después de la fiesta nos vamos a divertir. No me gusta hacer las cosas a las apuradas...Vamos..-Le dije en su oído y ella me miro seria.

-¿Tienes novia no es así..? No me resultaría nada raro...¿Te gusta..?-Me dijo fastidiada. Seguía siendo la misma de antes. Ella no había cambiado en nada. _Pero esto sirve...Tabitha tal vez me sirva para un pequeño plan que veremos si funciona..._

_-_Tenía...Llegue a la ciudad hace poco y me entere que mi ex estará en la fiesta de Barbara...Tabitha es insoportable. Creo que no le cayo bien que haya terminado nuestra relación...-Le dije sin verla a la cara. Tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro que me era imposible ocultar. Ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos...

-Jay no dejare que esa mujer se te acerque...¡Ahora yo estoy contigo!-Dijo y me beso de nuevo. _Y esto es lo que uno tiene que pagar...para lograr lo que quiere. Si supieras Raven...**Yo no voy a ser quien descubra lo zorra que eres...Tú sola lo harás..y Nightwing ya veremos cuanto más vas a soportar...**__Está noche promete ser...**Interesante...**_

___**-Tabitha**_ tenemos que llegar, así que déjame conducir..-Le dije para que se alejara. Un poco cortante pero sabía perfectamente que no le importaba. A máxima velocidad me dirigí al ´Central Park´ para darle su merecido a mi dulce demonesa...

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Ya todos se fueron...Soy la única que falta. Ya estaba lista...Le dije a Starfire que le diga a los demás que iría sola porque no me sentía bien. Después de todo no estaba lejos de la verdad...pensar en lo que Jason podía llegar a hacer me enfermaba aún más...y más aún todo lo agravaba el embarazo. Aún me dolía pero era algo que podía soportar...

Llame a un taxi y fui preparada..Preparada para sea lo que sea que él pudiera hacer. Estaba con un sobretodo encima. El vestido no se veía, me lo puse principalmente por el frío...Cuando llegara me lo iba a sacar.

Después de media hora llegue al famoso salón del ´Central Park´. Eran las 9:30 y no podía dejar de sentir un escalofrío al bajar del taxi. Sabía que Jason era peligroso...y que fuera lo que fuera que tenía preparado hacer..me lo merecía...pero sea Jason o no...No iba a dejar que arruine mis planes.

-¿Señorita..?- Dijo uno de las recepcionistas.

-Aquí tiene la invitación y tome mi abrigo...¡Cuidado que vale tu sueldo del mes..!-Le advertí a la recepcionista y ella me miro furibunda pero no dijo nada. _Estúpida..._Camine y no podía reconocer bien a nadie porque todos llevaban máscaras. _¿Y cómo voy a saber dónde están los Titanes..? Bueno Raven supongo que deben estar alrededor de una peliroja en silla de ruedas ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrarlos..? _Camine un poco e intente encontrarlos pero nada. Había demasiada gente inclusive estaba la prensa..._Siempre detrás de Bruce Wayne..._

Un camarero se acerco a mi y me ofreció una copa. Yo la tome y comencé a beber un poco. No me iba a hacer daño...Era Champagne...No bebía desde esa vez...desde esa vez con Jason...Varios hombres se me acercaron e intentaron coquetear conmigo diciendo estupideces pero yo no les hice caso. No estaba para juegos...

-¿Raven..?-Me pregunto alguien con voz conocida tomándome de un hombro. Era él...era la voz de Robin...

-¿Richard..?-Le respondí dándome vuelta y para mi sorpresa en su brazo tenía a Starfire que llevaba un vestido rojo muy demostrativo inclusive más que él mio. _Es una zorra...y yo pensaba que este vestido era demasiado...Dios calma Raven...Es Starfire..¿Cuántas veces los viste justos..? Raven, los viste hasta besandose y pudiste con eso...ahora es otro de esos momentos..._

_-_Amiga Raven estoy muy alegre de que no te haya pasado nada. ¿Qué ha pasado amiga..?- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba. _Irritante..._

_-_Starfire, no paso nada. Fue el tráfico es...-Una onda de frío recorrió mi cuerpo. Era la presencia de Jason. Estaba cerca...Muy cerca.._No puedo creer que este aquí...¿Cómo se atreve a entrar aquí en medio de todos los Titanes..? ¿Qué pretende..?._

_-_Raven..¿Estás bien..?-Me pregunto Robin ante mi falta de respuesta. La onda de frío que recorrió mi cuerpo fue repentina, me aviso de la presencia de Jason.

-Si..No pasa nada.-Le respondí algo nerviosa. La música, toda la gente hablando, tener a Robin y Starfire delante mio...mi dolor...Todo me ponía nerviosa. De repente escuche...

-Jay...Vayamos afuera quiero que bailemos bajo la luz de la luna...- Grito una mujer de cabello rubio que estaba cerca mio. ¿_Jay..? No puede ser el mismo..Pero es su aura..._Mire a su acompañante que estaba támbien con una máscara y parecía Jason. Altura, cabello, cuerpo...Es Jason..Tiene que ser Jason. La mujer lo tomo por los brazos y lo llevo afuera.

-Disculpen..estoy un poco distraída. ¿Dónde está Barbara..? Me gustaría conocerla...-Le dije a Robin y él sonrió.

-Si amigo Robin...es decir, Richard quisiera conocer a la persona que hizo esta maravillosa fiesta...-Grito Starfire.

-Vamos...Barbara está afuera...Estoy seguro que también las quiere conocer...-Dijo Robin y me ofreció su brazo. De un lado me tenía a mi y del otro a Starfire. _No puedo creer que este metida en esto...No puedo creer que soporte esto...Tengo que controlarme...No hacer ninguna estupidez. Todavía estoy irritada por lo que me hizo Jason..tanto que el coraje que siento todavía esta latente...Cualquier cosa me va a hacer estallar...Es mi lado demoníaco...es mi **instinto...**_

Por suerte llegamos frente a la cumpleañera en cuestión y me separe de Robin. Me sentía una prostituta...la segunda en su lista y me daba asco.

-Barbara...Soy Richard.- Le dijo Robin mientras se saco la máscara y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Richard..? No puedo creer que viniste. ¡Richard gracias!-Dijo muy emocionada la "discapacitada" es decir la victima del Joker mientras Richard...Su amado Robin le devolvió el abrazo. _Pero que emocionante...creo que voy a llorar..._

-Barb..Te extrañe...Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos...-Le dijo mientras le dio un beso cerca de sus labios. Muy cerca para mi gusto... Fruncí el seño sabiendo que la máscara iba a ocultar mi visible irritación.

-¿Ella es Barbara..?-Dijo Starfire viendo a Robin un poco molesta...

-Disculpa, Star...Si ella es Barbara...Barbara ella es Starfire, me voy a casar con ella...-Dijo el nuevo ´Nightwing´ presentando a su "prometida".

-Barbara es un gusto conocerte. Me gustaría que seamos amigas..-Dijo Starfire mientras la abrazo y Barbara puso cara de sorpresa. _Y si... Starfire a sus veinticuatro años parecía que no paso el jardín de infantes..._Yo me quede viendo la escena. Barbara se separo de ella y me vio.

-Y ella Richard...¿Quién es..?-Pregunto Barbara curiosa por mi falta de habla.

-Soy Raven. Una amiga del novio. La dama de honor del casamiento. Un gusto conocerte Barbara por fin. He escuchado mucho sobre ti...-Le dije un poco más áspera de lo que hubiera querido. No podía dejar de pensar en el "Torbellino Todd" que estaba cerca.

-¿Raven..?-Me pregunto la tarada sorprendida.

-Si Barbara. Ella se reincorporo al equipo...Es una buena amiga...-Dijo Robin nervioso. _Al parecer Barbarita pensaba que estaba tres metros bajo tierra...Creo que hoy se van a dar cuenta que los muertos están más vivos de lo que parece...Un momento ..¿Amiga..? _Tome de la mano disimuladamente de Robin y la aprete un poco. _Una ¿Amiga..? Asshh...Que se vaya a la mierda.._

Estaba dispuesta a irme pero otra vez esa voz...esa voz de esa mujer irritante y esa sensación se acercaron a mi...

-Vamos... Besame Jay...-Dijo entre risas la "rubia" que estaba con ese acompañante tan familiar.

-Si una amiga...En un momento vengo...Voy a buscar alguna bebida...-Dije dejándolos perplejos. Tenía que encontrar a Jason de una vez y acabar con esto. Sea como sea...Jason tenía que irse. Era muy arriesgado que este aquí. _Ashh...No se que me pasa..me siento un poco mareada...justo hoy...El golpe me hizo daño y los efectos de mis poderes que actuaron como "morfina" se estaban yendo. Raven igual tienes que encontrarlo..._

Los vi nuevamente estaban frente a mi. La mujer lo tomaba del cuello y tenía su mano en su...**_No puede ser él..._**

Fui decidida a ver si era él pero un idiota se me atraveso. Era un hombre de mi edad. Sin máscara, rubio de ojos verdes, bastante bien parecido..pero no importaba tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

-¿Qué quieres..?- Le grite exaltada. Nadie se dio cuenta la música estaba alta y había mucha gente hablando.

-Hey linda. Tranquila...Solo vine para hablar y si quieres después algo más...Sabes es un muy lindo vestido pero no me importaría verte sin él...-Me dijo arrogante mientras me tomo de la cintura de frente. Fue muy atrevido, se hacia el seductor conmigo._No puedo creer que sea un imán de pobres infelices...Este no es su día de suerte definitivamente..._Me acerque a su oído cariñosamente.

-Infeliz..-Le susurré y le di un fuerte golpe en su nariz. Lo deje sangrando me grito algo pero no me importaba lo hice aun lado y me acerque a la "feliz" pareja. Estaban ahí besándose..._No...no puede ser él.. _Lo tome del hombro separándolo de la mujercita...

-¿Eres tú Jason..?-Le grite exasperada. Ya estaba perdiendo los estribos...Si era él..no sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer.

-¿Raven..? Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos...-Me dijo con una sonrisa el muy desgraciado mientras tomaba a esa mujer por la cintura.

-¿Quién es está Jason..! ?-Le grite exasperada y fuera de control.

-Disculpame estupida. Mi nombre es Tabitha Smith...y no te atrevas a tocar a mi Jason.-Me grito la muy zorra.

-Tú callate infeliz... ¿Jason quién es esta mujer..?-Le exigí una respuesta tomándolo de su traje. No lo podía ver directamente a los ojos por su máscara...pero si podía ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es una buena amiga del pasado Raven. Nos hemos encontrado hoy nuevamente y la estábamos pasando muy bien pero bueno esta fiesta ya sabes...Después habrá más tiempo...-Me dijo tranquilamente. _¿Amiga..? Dijo acaso que..¿La estaban pasando bien..? No puede ser... _Lo mire sorprendida.

-Se ve que no entiendes. Déjame ayudarte...-Dijo la mujercita y beso apasionadamente a Jason frente a mi. Él no se resistió. Ella lo tomo del cuello y profundizaba el beso cada vez más...Ver como se entrelazaban entre si me daba asco. Quería.. quería contenerme pero no podía..._Esto es demasiado..._

La tome de un hombro y la tire al suelo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Hey maldita estúpida que te crees que estás haciendo..?-Me grito exasperada aún en el suelo. No me puedo dejar humillar por esta mujerzuela. Me tire sobre ella y le di una bofetada.

-Aquí tienes lo que puedo hacer. ¡No te acerques más a él maldita zorra..!-Le grite dándole otra bofetada.

-¡Perra..!-Ella me tomo del cabello y me tiro esta vez al suelo y se levanto. Yo me reincorpore inmediatamente no dándole a lugar a nada. Estaba fuera insanamente molesta porque lo que esa perra infeliz hizo. _¡Con Jason no!_

_-_Él es mio. Es mi Jay siempre lo fue inclusive antes de que te conociera...-Respiro agitada. La gente nos empezó a rodear y nos miraban sorprendidos. Aún estabamos con nuestras máscaras. Ella se la quito.

-¡Eres una zorra horrible Jason nunca se fijaría en ti...!-Le grite al verla. Era una rubia normal...nada impresionante. Tenía cara de zorra como lo supuse.

-¡Se ve que no me conoces..!-Me grito y comenzó a formar unas bolas de energía en cada uno de los dedos de sus manos.

-Te enseñare porque me solían llamar "Bum Bum"...-Dijo riéndose ante mi sorpresa y me comenzó a arrojar esas cosas.

-Tú no me conoces a mi estúpida...-Le grite y con mis poderes utilice un escudo para protegerme. Ella lo salto, era muy ágil y apareció detrás mio. Me saco la máscara...Alguien grito mi nombre. Era Bruce y Robin que venían para detenerme...No les hice caso. Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar y la tire contra un muro. La gente comenzó a correr al ver nuestros poderes. Me acerque a ella...y comenzó a tirar más de esas cosas pero mis poderes junto con el escudo hicieron que sus intentos sean inútiles.

-No me rendiré bruja..él me quiere a mi..¡Es MIO..!-Me dio una bofetada bastante fuerte que me lastimo un poco el labio. Y la tome de los hombros haciendo mucha presión. Sentí la risa y satisfacción de Jason que era inmensa. Pero no me importaba nada...

-Estás muy equivocada ya verás lo que esta bruja puede hacer...Tú después de esto no te atreverás a tocar más lo mio imbécil...-Le dije alejandome un poco y formando una gran bola de energía que apuntaba hacia ella.

-¡Jay es MIO IDIOTA!-Le grite y arroje la bola de energía. Alguien me empujo con fuerza aun lado y falle. La energía que arroje destruyo todo a su paso. Destruyo el muro y Tabitha me miro sorprendida. Alguien me tomaba de mis brazos para impedir que me tire nuevamente sobre ella y acabe con todo.

-¡Raven! ¡Calmate de una vez..!-Me grito mi apresor. Jason estaba ahí con su máscara sonriendo, Tabitha hacia lo mismo..._Es un desgraciado..._

-¡Te borrare esa sonrisa desgraciada cuando ponga las manos sobre ti!..-Ella se acerco a mi queriendo atacarme pero Robin la paro.

-¡Sueltame imbecil con MI Jason esa bruja no se mete!- Robin me miro sorprendido. _Un momento..¡QUE HICE! Perdí el control de mi misma... _Comencé a tomar control de mi cuerpo calmando mis instintos y me di cuenta que quien me tenía apresada era nada más y nada menos que Batman.

_-¡_¿ Qué te pasa Raven..! ? Perdiste el control...¿De qué están peleando..?-Me pregunto al verme más calmada.

-¡Está zorra me quiere sacar a mi novio eso es lo que pasa..!-Grito Tabitha. Robin la solto y se puso frente a frente a Jason. Me congele ante lo que veía frente a mis ojos.

-¡Por ti Raven se estaba peleando con esta mujer ..! ¿Quién eres infeliz..?-Robin estaba como loco al descubrir que yo me estaba peleando por alguien. Jason se reía...

-Es bueno verte otra vez...-Dijo y Robin se le tiro encima y le dio un buen golpe en la cara. Hasta que finalmente le saco la máscara..._**Esto no puede estar pasando...Yo misma...yo misma cause esto...**_

_**-¿JASON...! ?-**_Robin grito y Batman me solto. Los dos estaban sorprendidos, perplejos...asombrados. Robin se alejo de él no pudiendo creer lo que veía frente a él.

-**Calmense ni que hubieran visto un muerto...-**Dijo Jason riendo. Él planeo todo esto..Sabía...Sabía que mis instintos iban a poder más que yo..Sabía mi debilidad...y dio riendas a su venganza..y yo caí...Caí como una idiota. _**Sabía que no iba soportar verlo con otra...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hiii! Les gusto? mmm..Complicado hacer la escena de la "CAT FIGHT!" jaja...Bue che quería darles una rápida actualización aunque voy a tratar de hacer el prox cap mejor...mmm..Igual este creo que tiene muchas cosas para analizar..SOBRETODO el principio aunque NO parezca..!

**Y ahora ¿Cómo tomara Nightwing la noticia de que su adorada Rae Rae anduvo con su amigo divirtiendose..?** jajaja...No se si escucharon alguna vez la cancion "Scotty doesn´s know" jajaja..Es muy graciosa con el clip y todo..ESE video clip describe este cap. y el que sigue..La letra sobre todo jaja..Es de la pelicula "Euroviaje censurado" XD

**Y... ¿Batman intercederá en esto..? ¿Se enterará que va a ser abuelo ? XD**

**¿Cómo seguira el trato que tanto mencionan en pie..?**

**¿Raven le perdonara esto...?**

**¿Qué hará en todo esto el hijo de Bruce Wayne..? **mmm...Les advierto que la mamá quizás aparezca..! XD (Es la que resucito a Jay)

**¿Se calmara la venganza de Jay..? ¿Querrá a Rae después de todo lo que vieron que pensaba..?mmm..Y..¿Raven que será lo que siente por él..? **Me pregunto que hará con Robin ahora..XD

Bye..Bye!

_**PD: Sorry lo tenía que decir...Hoy es el día más Happyy de la semana!VAMOS ARGENTINAAA! Se lo ROMPIMOS a Corea! jajaja..! 4-1!Vamos por Greciaa..Ni los dioses del olimpo los salvan jajaja!**_

_**VAMOOOOSS DIEGOOOO! Vamos "La Mano de Dios!"**_

En una **villa **nació, **fue deseo de Dios,**  
crecer y sobrevivir a la humilde expresión.  
Enfrentar la adversidad  
con afán de ganarse a cada paso la vida.  
**En un potrero forjó una zurda inmortal**  
con experiencia sedienta ambición de llegar.  
De cebollita **soñaba jugar un Mundial**  
**y consagrarse en Primera**,  
tal vez jugando pudiera a su familia ayudar...

A poco que debutó  
"Maradó, Maradó",  
la 12 fue quien coreó  
"Maradó, Maradó".  
Su sueño tenía una estrella  
llena de gol y gambetas...  
y todo el pueblo cantó:  
"Maradó, Maradó",  
nació la mano de Dios,  
"Maradó, Maradó".  
Llenó alegría en el pueblo,  
regó de gloria este suelo...

Carga una cruz en los hombros por ser el **mejor**,  
por no venderse jamás al poder enfrentó.  
Curiosa debilidad, si Jesús tropezó,  
por qué él no habría de hacerlo.  
La **fama **le presentó una blanca mujer  
de misterioso sabor y prohibido placer,  
que lo hizo adicto al deseo de usarla otra vez  
involucrando su vida.  
Y es un partido que un día el Diego está por ganar...

A poco que debutó  
"Maradó, Maradó",  
la 12 fue quien coreó  
"Maradó, Maradó".  
Su sueño tenía una estrella  
llena de gol y gambetas...  
y todo el pueblo cantó:  
"Maradó, Maradó",  
nació **la mano de Dios,**  
"Maradó, Maradó".  
**Llenó alegría en el pueblo,**  
**regó de gloria este suelo...TE QUIERO DIEGOO!**

Olé, olé, olé, olé, Diego, Diego. **(Lamento si heri suceptibilidades pero estoy re contenta de que a TODOS los equipos de AMERICA les este yendo TAN bien!VAMOS MEXICO, CHILE, URUGUAY, BRASIL, PARAGUAY...Aguanten los Americanos! Como se lo estamos rompiendo a los EUROPEOS jaja!) Y Vamos SUIZAAA como le cerraste la boca a la prensa española que tanto nos hinchaba las ...) Y ahoraaa VamoS con todoo BielsAAA!Vamos que Chile puede con Españaaa...!Nos vemos todos en OCTAVOS!...jaja...**

**Sorry hoy salimos a gritar al Obelisco y vimos todos los partidos XD! Y quede re copada con la fiesta...FIESTA FIESTA LOCA HOY A LA NOCHE!**


	16. Capitulo XVI: Destino

**Shasad Naoko: **jeje..Si el bebé la hace sentir cada vez peor como verás pero encuentra una "vieja" solución de los "Comics"..jojo..Dije "vieja" porque es muy normal que ciertos personajes usen esa solución...El hijo de Batman es algo más grande de lo que Raven pensaba...Acá vamos a ver mucho más de él...Lo gracioso es que te digo yo que me lei todos sus comics y me encanto Damian...Que se comporta ASI! Odia a Tim Drake y con nueve años estuvo a punto de matarlo ...Batman lo rescato..y Damian le dijo: "El es un bastardo yo soy tu hijo.!" =O...Como veras es así de loco..jaja..Pero aún así en el comic de este mes se lo puede ver como Robin junto Richard Grayson que temporalmente es Batman..Que anda desaparecido...XD...Aun así en este último comic Damian intenta matar a Dick o sea Batman porque su madre asi lo quiere...Talia (su mamá) es muy interesantemente bipolar..XD..Lo que si sus ideales están arriba de TODO.! Jay esta loco loco ...y cada vez lo vamos a ver más porque mi plan es que termine siendo ALGO asi como el del comic...No tanto sino habría mucha sangre...XD...aunque sabes que...El Jason del comic se preocupaba por Raven...XD como escuchas!...Una vez fue a matar a Tim Drake y fue eliminando a cada uno de los Titanes...Vio a Raven durmiendo y le dijo muy cerca de ella..."Tenías razón estos sentimientos me iban a terminar matando. Me asegurare de que con esto duermas por lo menos 6 horas y espero Raven que tengas un buen sueño por primera vez..o quizás dos.." JAjajaja..DIJO ESO! Fue Sweet...y la puso a dormir para que no tuviera que pelear con ella...=D..Suerte a tu selección..estoy segura que nos vemos en octavos..presentimiento..pero en algun momento nos cruzamos seguro...=D

**Deeestiny: **Bueno con respecto a los comics...Raven multiples veces se presenta como una Titan y muchas veces termina dominada no precisamente por Trigon si no que por su mismo lado malvado. A eso se refería Bruce...Como dijiste no viste los ultimos comic..Bueno salio Teen Titans Vol 3 con la Raven revivida joven y toda la onda..Bueno ahi todo bien..pero paralamente Raven va a la torre de los TITANES..(o sea no los jovenes/Los Titanes para este entonces estan divididos en Jovenes y los mayores que son los originales y mandan sobre los otros..Raven pertenecia a los originales, es más ella fue quien los recluto) y ahi es cuando sus hermanos se presentan y a ella le sale su demonesa de adentro y te imaginaras a que me refieron con jugar en los dos bandos...(Sus amigos soportan mucho estás fluctuaciones..)..Si no me equivoco en Teen Titans Vol 3 #05 Batman le advierte a TIm Drake que no se confie de ella por sus emociones...La parte del comic la puse en mi profile...Si se besan varias veces...(Rob/Rae) una de las últimas es en New Titans #39...Si entras a mi Homepage vas a entrar a mi pag. de Deviantart y quizás veas cosas que te interesen...ahi puse de que comic lo saque...Este que te mencione es uno de mis favoritos..=D...Aunque los últimos los de este año estan muy buenos...Los dibujos más que nada..otra calidad...Y VAMOS CHILEE!Te juro que rezo porque le gane el proximo partido a los engreídos...=P..Los detesto...no a ellos..si no a su prensa en especial XD...Nos re basurean a todos y no miran su equipo !...Suerteee y besotee!=D..Gracias por tus reviews..por cierto la pelea Nightwing/Jason la deje para más adelante...jaja...Aunque verás que algo cambia acá-

**Princesa de hielo:** jeje es verdad más o menos solo yo se que va a pasar proximamente..hasta estoy casi segura que lo puse aca no te lo esperabas...Igual siempre dejo pistas encarrilando con las preguntas de abajo...jaja...Te advierto que el tema de Damian desde ya y lo que vas a leer..no es locura mia en el comic es así de "joven" y hace lo que hace..todo por las cosas que hizo la madre en él...Hasta lo puso en un tuvo porque según palabras de ella : "Yo busco la perfección.." XD..Asi es...asi de malcriado es..como dije trato de matar a Tim Drake solo porque era según él un bastardo y el era el unico hijo...XD..de verdad..y era así de chiquito..es que no es normal..Es Robin cuando tiene 9 años..Es más su comic con Batman es emitido ahora...Hace poco empezo...Bueno sin más que decir...Graciasss!Besotee =D

**Blindmaster: **Vi la imagen de tu profile y dije..Seee..voy a leer los días perdidos de Jason...Lo baje y me encanto el comic...Ya espero por más..jaja..Me encanto sobretodo el personaje tan "bipolar" de Talia..Así que lei varios comic donde aparecía ella..como el de "Batman and son" que es de lo más XD...Me mato cuando estallo la nave donde iban Damian Y Talia..ahh..sobre todo me mato cuando decía esas cosas mientras peleaba con Batman jaja..Es una madre de lo más rarisiiiimaaaa pero igual me gusta su personaje en si..jajaja..definitivamente esto es extraño XD...

**Miss Strawberry: **Acá puse un pequeño POV de Robin pero va a aparecer más en el siguiente..Jason casi no aparece...Igual como vas a ver..Robin no esta nada contento..Igual tiene motivos, no?XD Besotee..suertee y gracias siempre cuento con vos =D

**MeL-Raven.: **Con respecto a la edad de Damian la deje mejor alrededor de los seis años...En el comic tenía 8-9 cuando aparece asi que me parece mejor..Igual explico su personalidad y todo en este cap...Asi como habla es en el comic..SIn contar que un día..Su primer día en casa de Batman se aparecio con una cabeza de un ladrón de carteras en la mano y Tim (el Robin del momento) Le dijo lo mas tranquilo posible que eso no se hacia..Acto seguido Damian con la edad que tiene (porque el comic es de ahora) lo intenta matar...Y casiii lo hace...Casi muere de sangrado de no ser por Batman que lo salvo...XD...A pesar de todo...Batman tiene muchaaaa paciencia con el..Porque entiende que fue criadoooo por su bueniiiiiisima madre...Yo tmb creo que cedera en algun momento..pero creo que lo que pasa aca en este cap..hace las cosas más complicadas al "amor"...En el comic..Starfire decía.."Porque los humanos se hacen tanto problema por la desnudez si les gusta tanto tener relaciones..debería ser normal..."Acto seguido se levanta de la piscina y se la ve tapada con su cabellera frente a un niño (13-14 años por ahi) su cara era 0-0 ...Pensaras..esto lo hizo pocas veces..?NAHHHHH NOOOO...Raven en un comic de hace 2 meses le dijo.."Starfire por favor no olvides esta vez llevar ropa interior..!"Lo dijo sarcasticamente pero por algo era..Va semi desnuda por la vida en el comic..SIn contar que me encanto el de hace unos meses cuando fue a un psiquiatra porque Richard la dejo jajajajajajaj..Fue muy graciosoo...La dejo por Barbara que es mejor..Aunque un comic después resulta que prefiere la soltería..Locoo dirás...SSiiii...En fin..Gracias por tus alientos que los amooo...Mil besotes..y suerte amiga! =D

**Aunque no parezca en el Comic Damian y Talia hablan de esa manera especial...XD...No exagero...**

* * *

**Capitulo XVI: Destino**

22 de Junio del 2010

**"...El destino baraja las cartas y nosotros simplemente las jugamos.."**

José Stalin

**

* * *

Raven Roth AKA (Rachel Roth POV)**

Jason estaba jugando. Sus ojos solo me demostraban el placer que sentía al haberme humillado y el goce que le provocaba el shock momentaneo que había provocado en Bruce y en Nightwing. Jason disfrutaba como los mismisimos demonios la estupidez que había cometido...Él me gano en mi propio juego...**Por ahora...**Bruce fue el primero en hablar. Todos sabíamos que el volver de la muerte era algo posible pero ver a su querido "Robin" de nuevo con vida no lo dejaba de desconcertar.

-Jason..¿Cómo puede ser..?-Dijo con la voz más firme posible aunque era notorio su esfuerzo.

-¿No estás feliz de verme Bruce..? Ha pasado mucho tiempo...-Dijo aún con sonrisa cínica acercandose a nosotros.

-¡Tu estás muerto..! ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible..? Y..¿Qué tienes que ver con Raven..?-Grito Nightwing y me miro así como hicieron todos. Los demás Titanes por suerte no estaban alrededor, ellos fueron a llevar a los invitados a un lugar "seguro" después de la conmoción.

-¿De qué están hablando..?¿Muerto..?¿De qué está hablando Jason..?-Le dijo Tabitha desconcertada por lo que escuchaba. Lo tomo de un brazo y él bruscamente se separo de ella y la miro con firmeza.

-¡Vete..!...Tu no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí..-Le dijo controlandose.

-Pero..- Ella dijo intentando acercarse a él. Jason la tomo de un brazo y la empujo hacia la puerta..

-¡Te dije que te fueras..!-Le grito y ella lo miro asustada y se fue sin decir nada más. Reí para mis adentros.

-Creo que regresando a tu pregunta eso te lo podría responder Raven..¿No es así...?-Me dijo Jason mirandome y Batman y Nightwing esperaron mi respuesta. _¿Y ahora como sigue esto..?_

-No sabia...no sabia que era el mismo Jason que estaba con ustedes...¡Nunca me lo dijo! Dios, estuve muerta durante seis años nunca supe lo que paso precisamente en ese tiempo...¡Antes nunca lo había visto..! Somos...¡Eramos amigos, nada más..! Hasta diría conocidos...-Casi suspirando dije lo último. Lo dije con seguridad para que me creyeran esperando que Jason no dijera nada más... Robin estaba enojado lo podía sentir, mi respuesta no lo convencio para nada...eso era seguro. Batman intercedio...

-¿Cómo has regresado..?-Le pregunto deteniendo a Richard de decir algo.

-Una corta historia a diferencia de lo que piensan...Un día me levante y estaba en un traje, con tierra en mis manos. ¿Pueden creerlo..? Al parecer alguien se tomo la molestia de regresarme aunque no se exactamente lo que paso...Poco tiempo después conoci a esta bonita Titán en Jump City y para mi sorpresa termine acá...¿No están felices de que haya regresado junto a la familia como en los viejos tiempos..?-Dijo con una mueca de cinismo en sus rostro inevitable. No se si los otros lo habían notado pero yo si...En este poco tiempo creo que lo logre conocer como nadie.

-¡Maldita sea Raven! Jason era con quien pasabas todo ese tiempo cuando no estabas en la torre ¿No es así..?-Me grito Richard sin importarle como Jason había regresado.

-No es lo que tú piensas..-Le dije un poco nerviosa por la situación. Batman miraba cada uno de nuestros gestos y expresiones. Nos analizaba a Jason y a mi ...como si fueramos unos asesinos, unos villanos...ciertamente sabía que algo ocultabamos aunque la reacción de Richard tan sobresaltada lo asombro. Jason nos miro con deleite...Era seguramente lo que esperaba.

-¡No me vengas con esa basura de amigos Raven..! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que pasabas varias noches fuera de la torre... Sabía que..-Jason lo corto. Con esperanzas pense que iba a decir algo para parar a Nightwing que estaba perdiendo el control...Tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante...precisamente no era momento para estar soportando todo esto...Hoy no era el día...

-Hey Dick, ya te dijo...Sólo "amigos"...No te preocupes a veces venía a las cuatro de la mañana a ayudarme a remodelar mi habitación..-Dijo entre risas el desgraciado tirando más leña al fuego a la situación. Para mi desconcierto Nightwing rápidamente fue y le pego un golpe en la mandibula que seguramente ni él se lo esperaba. _Lo necesitaba..._Batman fue a pararlo antes de que todo saliera de control sin antes no olvidar lanzarme una mirada de reprobación.

-Calmate Richard, Jason solo te está provocando..-Dijo mientras lo tomo de sus brazos para impedir una pelea.

-Como dijo "sombra de Batman" tranquilizate... Esto debería ser un feliz encuentro entre familia..-Dijo burlandose mientras se sacaba la sangre de su mandibula aunque satisfecho por la reacción de Nightwing.

-Lo se Bruce...Ashh...¡Todo esto es culpa tuya Raven...! Sabía que algo escondías pero como idiota no quise ver lo que tenía enfrente mio...-Se safo de los brazos de Bruce y se acerco a mi con una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera aunque yo con firmeza no me acorbarde. Me tomo de los hombros...

-No eres más que una perra Raven..-Me dijo con rudeza y me tomo de mi barbilla con fuerza. Bruce iba a deterlo. Pero alguien grito...

-¡Dejala imbecil..! Deja a Raven en paz idiota..¡Dejala..!-Grito un niño y le tiro una copa a Nightwing antes de que me hiciera algo.

-¿Pero qué..?...¿Damian..?-Grite en el asombro. Era él quien me defendía...

-¡Damian..! No te metas en estos asuntos...Es entre ella y Dick..-Le dijo severamente Bruce mientras tomo a su hijo de un brazo.

-¿Porqué haz hecho eso Damian..?-Le grito Nightwing mientras paso su mano por la mejilla donde tenía una pequeña cortadura.

-Imbecil como te atreves a lastimarla...Ella tiene un bebe idiota..-Grito mientras intentaba salirse del apretón de Batman quien me miro con sorpresa. _No puede ser..._

_-_¿Cómo..?-Dije entrecortadamente sorprendida por lo que el niño dijo.

-Te escuche cuando entre a tu habitación..-Me dijo cortante.

-Veo que hay un nuevo miembro en la familia Bruce y al parecer no salio como hubieras querido...¿Quién es su madre..? ¿Selina..? ¿Diana..?-Dijo Jason burlandose de toda la situación que la tomaba con gracia. Se divertía con todo..Damian lo miro irritado...

-No idiota. Mi mamá es Talia..-Jason lo miro asombrado. Su risa se fue..._**¿Porqué lo sorprende tanto el nombre de esa mujer..?**_

-Bruce está vez me sorprendiste...Ya veo porque ese niño es así...-Dijo mirando a Damian sorprendido.

-Bueno creo que me tengo que ir..Nos veremos después..!-Dijo sonriendo y simplemente con gran habilidad se fue dejandome sola con ellos después de todo lo que provoco.

-Creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar Raven...-Me dijo Bruce severamente. _Perfecto, lo que faltaba...no puede ser...Todo esto es culpa de ese imbecil..._

-Por supuesto que hablaremos...pero en este momento tengo que irme a pensar...-Dije en voz baja. Extrañamente me sentía bastante mal y fatigada. Casi sin fuerzas para nada...estaba débil, pero aún así estaba lo más firme que podía frente a la situación. Me prepare para teletransportarme..

-¡NO tu no te iras..!-Nightwing corrió hacia mi pero desaparecí al instante hacia mi habitación. Bueno, por lo menos ese era el plan... Apareci sobre un edificio no muy lejos del Central Park.

-Maldita sea...¿Qué me esta pasando..? Mis poderes...Asshh...-Me deje caer de rodillas al suelo. Me dolía mi estomago de manera insoportable y el dolor de cabeza solo empeoraba las cosas...

-¿Qué voy a hacer..? Batman, Jason, Robin...no puedo..Necesito los brazaletes para volverme más fuerte...-Golpee el suelo en la frustración. Todo estaba en mi contra. Ese maldito de Jason arruino absolutamente todo...Nightwing me detestaba lo podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser, Jason solo deseaba cobrar venganza por haberlo engañado...y Batman...ni hablar...Solo está esperando tener pruebas sobre sus manos para encerrarme en algún lado...Desconfía de mi...se que algo sabe o sospecha..solo que no se que sabe o piensa que hice...

-Levantate Raven...No estas sola...-Dijo una mujer al parecer. Me di vuelta pero ella estaba en la oscuridad y aun no la podía ver. Me levante tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentía...

-¿Quién eres tú..? ¡Maldita sea que haces aquí...!-Le grite irritada. La verdad que no estaba preparada para luchar con nadie bajo ningún punto de vista.

-No me conoces aún... Mi nombre es Talia Al Ghaul. Supongo que haz oído escuchar de mi..¿No es cierto Raven..?-Me dijo cual cobra enreda a su presa. Era una mujer astuta no había que ser brillante para saberlo. Su aura no era demoniaca ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo no era un ángel. **Lejos estaba de serlo...**

**-**¿Fuiste tú quién revivió a Jason y eres la madre de Damian, no es así..? Aún no entiendo que pretendes conmigo..- Le pregunte con aspereza. Esta conversación tenía un punto para ella, eso era seguro.

-Pretendo muchas cosas Raven...Como darte una membresía especial si la aceptas claro esta...-Me dijo con mirada firme acercandose más a mi. Dejandome verla más claramente...

-¿Membresía..?-Le pregunte aún no entendiendo lo que pretendía.

-Soy hija de uno de los más grandes enemigos de Batman, de los Titanes y de la mismisima Liga de la Justicia. Estoy en este momento a la cabeza de la Liga de los asesinos...¿Supongo que has oído hablar de ellos no es así, Raven..?-Me dijo la mujer que ahora estaba a pocos centímetros mios. Era hermosa, eso era innegable. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes penetrantes, pero con una mirada fría inescrutable. Era una arpía...aunque bueno, yo no tenía derecho a juzgar a nadie..no después de lo que hice ultimamente. No podía creer lo que me ofrecía y menos quien era...

La Liga de los asesinos era una sociedad totalmente permeada compuesta por los más grandes y mejores asesinos de este mundo entre ellos estaba Slade...Talia según proclamaba ser..No era nada más y nada menos que la hija de la cabecilla de la Liga..._No puede ser...¿Cómo Batman pudo haber estado con ella..?_

-No puede ser...-Dije sorprendida aún por lo que me había confesado.

-Te parecera extraño que Bruce y yo hayamos tenido una relación...Creeme cuando te digo que mi padre nunca pierde. Él eligió a Bruce para ser el padre de su heredero y fue así...Una noche en el desierto y fue suficiente para que quede embarazada nada más y nada menos que del Caballero de la Noche. A lo largo de estas semanas te hemos seguido y seriamente mi padre y yo creemos que eres perfecta para formar parte de nuestro grupo...-Dijo pero la frene.

-No estoy interesada en estar bajo las ordenes de nadie..-Le dije severamente. Ella sonrió y siguió..

-Damian por algún motivo te aprecia, Raven. Te ofrezco protección, ayuda para acorralar a la familia del murcielago como quieras. A cambio busco que seas tu quien cuide a mi hijo mientras está con Bruce...- Me dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Cuidar a Damian..? Tú fuiste quién se lo dió a Batman..no entiendo que pretendes..-Le dije aún sin entender sus pretenciones.

-Mi hijo está aquí solo para causarle problemas a Bruce. Fue críado durante sus primeros cinco años de vida para hacerlo. Él está geneticamente perfeccionado...No es un niño normal creeme Raven...Aún así, no quiero correr el riesgo de que mi hijo sea influenciado por Batman y se convierta en un nuevo "Robin" o en un próximo miembro de los Titanes. Mi hijo nació para grandes cosas Raven. Él está destinado a ser el heredero de mi padre y liderar a la Liga de Asesinos...-Suspiro.

-Admito que tu tienes tus recursos. La verdad que no imagine que Slade Wilson tuviera razón cuando dijo que tu podrías hacer grandes cosas a favor de la Liga. Mirate Raven...Tienes bajo tu influencia a Jason y a Richard Grayson. Ambos son perfectos...dignos aprendices de Batman. Tú hijo o hija puede llegar a correr la misma suerte que Damian. Los dos estoy segura que podrán liderar la Liga más imponente de este mundo y de una vez acabar con todos los superheroes. Mi misión es esa Raven...Te estoy dando un destino...una razón por la cual seguir...Una manera de vengarte de Jason y de Richard...-Me dijo sin dejar un minuto de mirarme. _¿Cómo está mujer sabe tanto de mi..?_

-Pero yo no...-Dije tartamudeando. Sentía aún dolor...estaba cada vez más débil..._¿Podría hacerles esto a Richard y a Jason..?_

-¿Sientes algo por ellos, no es así ?- Me pregunto cálidamente. Cómo si fuera una madre...Obviamente yo no caí pero le respondí con honestidad.

-Si..-Le respondi simplemente.

-Somos iguales Raven. Yo amo a Bruce..pero este mundo necesita un cambio. La humanidad esta perdida, nosotros simplemente queremos purgarla de todos los males que exiten pero los superheroes se nos oponen y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tienen que ser eliminados totalmente. Mis ideales son los que mantienen mi amor en su debido lugar...Permiteme darte un destino Raven...Se que tú detestas formar parte de ese detestable grupo de heroes..Dejame darte una vida por la cual luchar, dejame darte herramientas para tu venganza...Te ofrezco todo...-

-Talia vayamos al punto que es lo que quieres en definitiva...-

-Simplemente dos cosas...Quiero que protejas a mi hijo de la influencia de Bruce Wayne y que protejas a su padre de la venganza vana de Jason y tu colaboración por supuesto para nuestra causa...-

-¿Y yo que gano Talia..?-

-Protección por sobre el murcielago y sus pajáritos, y prometemos hacer de tu hijo un gran lider de masas...Se que junto a Damian harán grandes cosas. Los mejores genes están en ellos...-Por alguna extraña razón la oferta de Talia me era atractiva. En este momento tenía ganas de mandar al infierno a toda la familia del murcielago...Este dolor no ayudaba precisamente en la situación. Era como que perdía la conciencia...Sentía eso..Me faltaban fuerzas...

-En tu estado Raven no llegarás muy lejos. Con tu embarazo te encuentras vulnerable...Tus poderes como ves se vuelven inestables...y los maltratos de Jason no ayudan al parecer...Te das cuenta te ofrezco protección para ese hijo que llevas en tí. Ahora mismo te ofrezco esto..-Me dijo y saco una caja de madera y la abrió. No había nada más y nada menos que una jeringa con una gran cantidad de cartuchos.

-¿Qué es esto..?-Dije con firmeza no queriendo mostrar debilidad ante ella.

-No lo ocultes de mi Raven. Se que la magia que corre por tus venas es lo único que te matiene en pie...Esos golpes que has recibido estos últimos días y la pelea que tuviste con esa mujer..¿Crees que no le han hecho daño al niño..?Sigues siendo humana Raven...Sigues teniendo debilidades..Te ofrezco aquí tu salvación durante tu embarazo...Son dosis de adrenalina que iran directamente a tu bebé...-Me dijo sacando uno de los cartuchos.

-Ni se te ocurra...-Le dije retrocendiendo.

-Sabes que realmente te quiero ayudar simplemente tienes que ver mi aura para ver si hablo con sinceridad. Esto mismo me inyectaba cuando estaba embarazada de Damian. Esto hará su genetica más fuerte. Lo va a ser un ser predispuesto a la perfección. Todo lo que aprenda lo hará con facilidad...No habrán limites para ellos...Permite que tu hijo forme parte de nuestra Liga aún antes de haber nacido...-Tenía razón. Era una psicopata era obvio. Pero támbien sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad. Eran lisa y llanamente sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Está bien, Talia..-Tome la jeringa y uno de los cartuchos. Después de unos momentos de meditar me inyecte una dosis en mi brazo. Ella simplemente se quedo mirando...Caí de rodillas al suelo. Sentí como cada vena de mi cuerpo era invadida por ese extraño líquido color añil. Mi cuerpo comenzo a temblar levemente. Era como una sensación de frío...extraña. La mire...

-No te preocupes Raven...Es la primera dosis. Es hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre. Es por el bien del niño y el tuyo. Al principio yo también dude pero cuando vi las actitudes que le dieron a Damian no pude quedar más satisfecha con los resultados. Eres jovén, astuta...Te pareces a mi Raven...Las dos...las dos atrapamos a cada uno de ellos en sus propias redes..-La escuchaba aunque todavía esa extraña sensación seguía en mi cuerpo. Era horrible...horrible por lo extraño que era sentir una sustancia tan fuerte mezclada con tu sangre. Aunque con cada minuto..el dolor pasaba. Es más sentía mis poderes emanar de mis manos sin que quisiera.

-¿Cómo puede ser..?-

-Considera este un pequeño regalo...Gracias por cuidar de Jason. Cuando lo cuide una vez que regreso de la muerte sencillamente lo sentí como ver nacer en mis manos. Sólo no permitas que haga alguna estupidez...El murciélago está en nuestra lista simplemente no es su momento...Batman tiene que caer junto a todos los demás...-Me dió la caja con el estuche.

-Por cierto..Toma esto también quizás esto lo quieras conservar..-Me dijo dandome una..¿Una cinta de video..?

-¿Qué significa esto..?- Le pregunte extrañada.

-Esa es una de mis cintas favoritas. Personalmente pensamos que tienes estilo. Cuando mataste a Roy Harper en aquél hospital al parecer había una camára en un punto secreto de uno de los doctores. Al parecer logró decirle algo no muy lindo sobre ti Raven. Al matarlo, este doctor tomo la cinta e intento llevarsela a los Titanes pero uno de nuestros miembros se encargo de él. ¿Lo reconoces..?-Me pregunto dándome la fotografía de un doctor degollado. _Qué asco.._

-Si hable con él momentos antes de entrar a la habitación de Speedy...-

-Como verás Speedy al parecer sabía que ibas a darle una visita en cualquier momento. Fuiste astuta al disfrazarte de Cheshire. Aunque te olvidaste de esto...No te preocupes como ves lo tenemos cubierto...ya hicimos desaparecer su cuerpo. Este video es la muestra de tu potencial y aparte creeme nos sirvio de mucho la muerte de ese miserable. Cheshire se nos unió a nosotros...y para que te quedes más tranquila no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado...-Me dijo en voz baja muy cerca. Con mis poderes rodee la cinta y la rompi en mil pedazos.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto Raven. Cuida a ese bebé...Vas a ver que hará grandes cosas...eso te lo seguro...-Dijo mientras se alejaba. Salto de edificio en edificio con facilidad hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

-Esa mujer es una arpía pero estás capsulas me van a ser de gran utilidad de eso estoy segura...- Dije mientras me dispuse a mirar al cielo. Unirme a ellos sería no formar más parte del gris que estaba entre ser heroé y villano. Formar parte de la Liga sería formar parte del color más oscuro que había...El rojo carmesí...El rojo de la sangre...

Todo iba a ser el comienzo de una nueva vida...Aún no dije que acepte su membrecía...pero el solo hecho de hablar con Talia me hacía una gran traidora.

-¿Pero no lo era desde que mate a Speedy..?- Me pregunte en voz alta. La promesa de Talia me era atractiva. Mi hijo...un líder...Nada más y nada menos que un miembro de una de las Ligas más importantes existentes...Me pregunto ahora si todo el tema de los brazaletes no habrá sido algo planeado por ellos. Talia misma dijo que Slade había visto potencial en mi desde hace tiempo...

Y...¿Nightwing y Jason dónde quedán en todo esto..? Los dos me traicionaron...Los dos me trataron con una simple zorra a pesar de que llevo nada más y nada menos que a su hijo. Sea de quien sea...era de alguno de los dos... y sin embargo sus personalidades no los hacían lo suficientemente endebles como para ser manipulados...

-No se los puedo perdonar...Me usaron..ambos me usaron...Y es hora de que vean lo que la hija de Trigon puede hacer...No voy a parar hasta hacer sus vidas miserables...En especial la de Nightwing...-Mire al cielo y comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve de la noche.

-Maldita sea Richard Grayson...Desde el primer momento que te vi algo sentí hacia tí..Eso fue creciendo más y más sin darme cuenta y te llegue a amar. Cuando los brazaletes aparecieron en mi vida ya no tuve que controlar más mis emocionesy pude demostrarte cuanto te quería...y tú me devolvías esas muestras de afecto que te ofrecía. Luego apareció ese idiota de Speedy y volviste a ser el de antes. Ese ser confuso que no sabe ni lo que realmente quiere...y me empezaste a ocultar entre las sombras como si fuera una zorra para mostrar a la luz a la estúpida de Starfire...Aún después de acostarte conmigo por primera vez la besaste a ella...Pude haber cambiado por ti Robin, Nightwing...Pero mi paciencia, mi tolerancia se acabo...Algo quedaba de ese amor que te tenía desde hace tantos años...pero tú fuiste el que no hizo nada para salvarlo...-Suspire.

-Me pregunté si este hijo sería tuyo.. pero ahora ya no me importa más...Es mío..y solo mio y de nadie más...-Me teletransporte a mi habitación en la mansión Wayne. Eran las dos de la mañana. No prendí las luces. Simplemente con la luz de la Luna me aplique otra inyección. Era necesaria. Rápidamente mis poderes comenzaron a emanar de mis manos y comence a sanarme completamente. Guarde la caja con las capsulas en un lugar seguro. Era cuestión de cuidarlas y solo aplicarmelas cuando fuera necesario. Me vi en el espejo y me comence a preguntar que sería de mi...Qué futuro nos esperaba...Si algo era obvio es que ya no pertenecía más a los Titanes...Aunque aún dudaba si tomar el ofrecimiento de Talia. Era jugar con fuego. Antes jugue con Jason y me queme.

-¿Me arriesgare de nuevo..?- Me vi el rostro al espejo y sonreí. Iba a hacer lo que mejor fuera para mi.

* * *

**Robin/Nightwing POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Frente a mis ojos desapareció con su magia. Era una bruja...Jugo conmigo como lo sospeche en todo momento. Sabía que se acostaba con alguien durante todo este tiempo..pero jámas iba a imaginar que fuera con Jason.

Por Dios ni siquiera aún puedo creer que haya regresado. Pero algo se trae entre manos era solo cuestión de verlo. Si bien nunca fue muy equilibrado algo más había...Sencillamente volver de la muerte lo había cambiado.

Otra cosa que me parece increíble es que ella no supiera nada acerca de Jason. Pero era verdad...Ella estaba muerta cuando todo paso...Jason pudo no haberselo confesado...pero lo seguro es que el sabía todo...¿Sabría cuál era mi situación con ella..? No debería pero algo bajo esa sonrisa cinica me lo decía..Algo me decía sencillamente que el regreso de Jason se traía algo más...Ahora mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas...aunque la principal era una...

-¿El hijo de Raven será mio..?-Esa pregunta no podía sacarmela de la cabeza. Porque Jason lo había dejado muy claro..eso era más que una amistad..aunque aún tenía la duda..Y si Batman tenía razón..¿Y si Jason solo quería provocarme? Si eran solo amigos ella no tenía que habermelo ocultado. Tire todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa de mi escritorio de la impotencia...

-Todo esto es culpa tuya Raven. Por ti, por nuestro hijo iba a dejar todo. Estaba verdaderamente decidido...Pero ahora...Ahora todo es distinto...-

Aunque no quiera pensarlo pienso que solo me esta manipulando...pero la pregunta es para que...¿Para qué..? Si tiene a Jason...No debería preocuparse por mi a menos de que realmente sienta una decima parte de lo que siento por ella. Aunque...¿No será como aquella vez..? No me estará manipulando con su magia...

-Maldita sea como puede ser que sea tan imbécil...No puedo caer más en tus trucos Raven..No puedo caer más...Nunca más voy a amar...Nunca más voy a caer en eso...De ahora en más voy a hacer lo que antes nunca he hecho y que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo...Tengo que seguir los pasos de Bruce...-

* * *

**Batman POV (AKA Bruce Wayne)**

Tener hijos definitivamente es lo más peligroso que he hecho en mi vida. Pero definitivamente las cosas se complican aún más cuando los hijos comenten los mismos errores que los padres.

**Richard **fue el primero. **Sus padres eran acróbatas de circo que fueron asesinados. Y yo...sólo quise hacer la diferencia en su vida. **Al principio pensé en que él podría ser aquél hijo que nunca tuve pero después el mismo casi sin que me diera cuenta fue convirtiéndose en un héroe. Luego se alejo de mi y formó su propio grupo. Los Jovenes Titanes. No paso mucho tiempo conmigo, aunque tengo que admitir que formar su propio grupo lo ayudo a crecer. Tuvo algo que yo nunca llegue a tener. Verdaderos amigos..y junto a ellos formo una familia.

**Jason **fue el segundo. Vino inmediatamente después que Dick se apartara de mi. **Sin importar las diferencias que tuvimos durante todos esos años yo siempre supe que Dick tenía un "Don". Jason sólo tenía...rabia.** A pesar de eso siempre tuve la mínima esperanza de que cambiará. Pero nunca paso...Nunca fue como Dick..él era totalmente diferente y parecido a la misma vez. Tenía habilidades, es verdad pero eran opacadas por esa rabia interna que lo consumía en los momentos más cruciales. Solo Dios sabe cual mal me sentí cuando lo vi morir en mis brazos. Me sentía impotente. Impotente por no haber llegado a tiempo. Por permitir que el Joker se lo llevará de mi lado. Aún todavía me pregunto como fue que volvió...

**Tim **fue el tercero. **Como le dije a Alfred una vez. Quizás alguna vez pueda desplazarme de este camino. En verdad estoy muy orgulloso de él. Y se muy bien que él lo sabe. **Tim es un adolescente pero se que solo dios sabe que cosas pueda llegar a hacer con esa capacidad. Sigo pensando que aún tengo mucho más que ver de Tim...

**Damian **vino tiempo después. Casi de sorpresa. Talia nunca me dijo nada sobre nuestro hijo hasta que cumplió cinco años. Sin dudas fue entrenado por la Liga de asesinos. Tenía habilidades impropias para su edad. Muchas veces me pregunte que cosas habrán hecho con Damian durante toda su niñez. Se que Talia lo quiere. Lo ama, después de todo es su hijo. Pero como ella le dijo una vez. Lo quiere de una manera "especial"...eso lo hacía un hijo al que tengo que proteger sobre todos los demás. Se muy bien que Talia se deja influenciar por sus ideales y a veces me pregunto si sería capaz de utilizar a su hijo para concluir sus fines. Y lamentablemente aunque no lo quería creer...Me temía que si. Damian es un niño egoísta, grosero...y frió. No lo puedo culpar...desde su niñez más temprana fue educado para matar. Recuerdo cuando llego aquí he intento matar a Tim proclamando que **él era mi hijo y que Tim no lo era**. A veces me temo cometer con él, el mismo error que con Jason...

Bajo ningún motivo voy a permitir que Raven maneje a Richard. Me pregunto como habrá llegado a conocer a Jason...y me temo por el aprecio que demuestra Damian para con ella. En apariencia aparentará tener unos pocos años más que Tim y sólo unos pocos menos que Jason pero se perfectamente que su edad es casi parecida a la de Dick. Por lo tanto creo que lejos está de ser inocente. Al principio después de que Zatanna nos advirtió acerca de sus poderes de manipulación telepatica y como uso a algunos de los Titanes para sus fines nunca confié en ella y más aún cuando supe que ella era nada más y nada menos que la hija de un demonio interdimensional llamado Trigon.

Intente convercer a Richard para que no confiará en ella. Sin embargo, la defendía. Cuando la vi por última vez creí en lo que decía Richard. Hace unos años al ver a Raven me dije a mi mismo que "Era solo una niña que necesitaba ayuda". Logre entender el punto de vista de Dick.

Aunque ahora al verla de nuevo después de que volvió a la vida...Cambie nuevamente de opinión. No solo no confiaba en ella como alguna vez lo hice si no que ahora tenía la seguridad que algo traía entre manos y más aun con esto. Seriamente no creo que ella no supiera acerca de nuestra relación con Jason...Ahora la pregunta es...¿Porqué lo ocultaría..? Algo traman lo se..y conociendo a Jason puedo suponer que es algo que ellos suponen que nos tomará por sorpresa. Pero no va a ser así...

Aún no me dejo de cuestionar su relación con los dos...y más aún la existencia de un hijo de alguno de ellos. Esto no hacía más que reafirmar mi teoría...**Raven estaba lejos de ser una leal Titan nuevamente.** Me pregunte al principio si no estaría bajo la influencia de su padre pero esta vez no era así. Vi cada uno de sus comportamientos y algo era seguro...ella era muy consciente de cada cosa que hacía y decía...Entonces tengo que suponer que...¿Está jugando con los dos...? La respuesta era segura...Ahora la pregunta era..¿Porqué..?

**Por algún motivo esa niña me hacía recordar a Talia...**

**

* * *

**

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Me levante siendo bastante temprano. Eran las ocho de la mañana..Más precisamente eran las ocho de un sábado...La luz inexistente de mi habitación casi me hace volver a dormir pero al parecer las dosis que me inyecte ayer por la noche corría por mis venas conjuntamente con mi propia sangre. Sin dudas tenía más poder..y no había ni rastro de dolor. Iba a decidir que hacer...conforme se dieran las cosas...Me cambie de ropa poniendome algo "modesto".

Unos Jeans color azul, unas botas largas color chocolate, un sweater negro y un sobretodo por supuesto. Era pleno invierno...y hacía bastante frío.

Fui a la cocina para buscar algo para comer...casi olvide la última vez que prove algo sólido. Abrí la heladera y lo único que me atrajo era una manzana, la tome y cerré la puerta. Detrás estaba Richard que me ignoro totalmente. Tomó un vaso y aprovechando el agua caliente se preparo simplemente un café instantáneo. No me trato...hizo como si no existiera...

Me sente en una silla frente a la mesa y comi mi manzana.

-No me interesa...Qué haga lo que quiera..-Dije en voz alta a mi pesar. Apareció Damian con una botella de agua y una espada muy dispareja tomando en cuenta su altura. Medía un metro treinta y cinco podría decir a simple vista...

-Lo mismo pienso..-Me dijo y tiro la botella al tacho de lejos. Tomo un durazno y comenzó a comerlo frente a mi. Cuando ayer apareció en mi habitación parecía muy pequeño, más que nada por su voz...Aunque lo que decía era todo lo contrario..era muy maduro para su edad. Mi habitación estaba oscura, yo estaba en el suelo...La verdad que no me había puesto a prestarle mucha atención a su apariencia excepto a sus ojos que eran celestes como los de su padre.

-Gracias por lo ayer...-Le dije mientras seguía comiendo.

-Es un idiota. Que pena que lo tengas como líder, su castigo al parecer es su prometida...-Me dijo algo irritado, quizás cansado por su entrenamiento temprano.

-¿Qué edad tienes..? Hace rato me vengo preguntando eso...-

-Tengo cinco, casi seis años..Cómo verás...no soy precisamente normal..Fui entrenado y manipulado por los mejores científicos y asesinos..-Me dijo sin verme a la cara tomando está vez una manzana.

-¿ Científicos..?-Le pregunte curiosa. Quería saber exactamente lo que Talia había hecho con él y por otra parte me intrigaba su personalidad.

-Ya sabes..Hormonas de crecimiento oseo e intelectual...Inclusive unas cuantas dosis de adrenalina desde que pude ponerme en pie han hecho que sea formado como mi mamá quería...-Me dijo esta vez mirándome a los ojos..

-¿Hace mucho estás aquí..?-

-Hace unos pocos días antes que ustedes llegaran para desgracia de Tim. Que las apariencias no te engañen, si mi padre no hubiera intercedido Drake estaría muerto...-Me dijo con frialdad y con una risa en su cara. _¿Esto es un niño..? Esa mujer hizo de su hijo...un asesino...Aunque se ve que quiera o no..Batman lo ha controlado..._

_-_No eres un niño normal veo...-Le dije con un poco de burla.

-No eres una Titan también veo..Veo que jugaste con mis supuestos "hermanos" y cayeron como idiotas. Eres astuta. Mi mamá misma me enseño a identificar personas como tú...aunque me agradas...Enserio te pareces a ella en un sentido..**Aunque tener un hijo de alguno de esos dos no te deja una buena imagen..**-Me dijo riendose ante mi cara.

-Eres un malcriado...-Y así explote el vaso de jugo que tenía en sus manos manchando todo su uniforme.

-Maldita seas bruja...Ashh..Esto no se queda así Raven...Por cierto, suerte con papá..-Dijo advirtiéndome. Se fue algo enojado por la broma. Me prepare un té y disfrute de la paz de la cocina. No había nadie en la casa parecía...Pocos minutos después termine mi té y decidi salir...

-Ven a mi despacho tenemos que hablar..-Me dijo Bruce serio y se dio vuelta invitándome a seguirlo. Llegamos a su despacho poco segundos después...Me senté. Lucía más serio de lo normal.

-¿Algo que decirme Raven..?-Me pregunto mirándome a la cara desde su sillón.

-Hágame las preguntas Bruce estoy lista para el interrogatorio. Sinceramente no me siento bien últimamente... Así que prefiero terminar con esto rápido..-Le dije con suavidad.

-Supongo que no tienes idea de quien es el padre de tu hijo, Jason no mintió...De eso estoy seguro. ¿Qué planeas con todo esto..?¿Qué buscaste con estar con los dos..?-Me dijo severamente aunque sin levantar el tono de voz.

-Con Richard nos conocemos hace mucho usted lo sabe. Siempre lo quise, hasta que me di cuenta que lo amaba pero él estaba con Starfire. Luego de volver a la vida esos sentimientos quedaron ocultos. Con los brazaletes volví a sentir cosas por Richard...Él me sofoco porque al parecer bajo la influencia de los brazaletes sentía algo por mi. Luego cuando volvió a la normalidad decidió casarse con Starfire de un día para el otro. Aún así ante cualquier cosa que hacía me acorralaba...No debería contarle esto pero una vez me intento forzar..Diciendo que era solo de él y que no debía estar con nadie más. Es verdad, en ese momento conocí a Jason y eramos algo así como amigos. Nos llevamos bien pero él nunca me conto acerca de su vida. Los celos de Richard no pasaron a mayores por suerte aunque una vez nos dejamos llevar y paso lo que paso y fue por que los dos lo quisimos así...Me sentía mal por Starfire...pero yo realmente lo quiero Bruce..Pero él no a mi..y ahí estaba Jason...Richard fue con la primera persona que tuve relaciones, donde nací en Azarath valoramos mucho eso...-Suspire.

-Valoramos más que el contacto físico otras cosas...Estuve con Jason es verdad pero tiempo después...Quizás fue por rabia de ver a Richard buscándome a pesar de que salía con ella...No se..La verdad que si cree apropiado que me vaya de los Titanes...Me iré..No tengo problemas..Es más sería lo más conveniente.-Dije finalmente mientras observaba que el murcielago me analizaba como de costumbre.

-Ambos tuvieron la culpa..Así que ustedes tendrán que salir de esto. Te aseguro que a ese niño no le faltará nada Raven, después de todo será mi nieto sea de quién sea. Tan pronto como podamos haremos una prueba de ADN y terminaremos con el asunto. Te preguntaría más acerca de tu relación con Jason pero se que no vas a decir más...El tiempo dira las cosas por si solas...Como sucedió ayer. Desconfió de ti..y aún más ahora. Pero tienes a ese niño y no permitire que lo pongas en riesgo. Y como recomendación...No juegues con Jason es inestable...No sabes lo que puede hacer...y Richard lo conozco más de lo que te puedes imaginar y te aseguro que la que salio perdiendo eres tu anoche. Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad Raven aunque no te lo mereces...Por el niño que llevas dentro...Esperare que tu misma me termines de decir todo lo que quiero...-

-No tengo nada que ocultar Bruce...Amo a Richard y mi destino está en si se casa o no...-Me di vuelta y me fui a la calle. Tome un taxi...Tenía muchas cosas que hacer...**A muchos pájaros a quién cortarles las alas más precisamente...**

**Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar en rojo...el poder que sentía era intenso...Sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer...y a quien tenía que ir a ver...**

**

* * *

jaja...HIII!**Paso algo de tiempo...es que me quede enganchadisiiima con los comics..Jamas me habian gustado ni había leído uno...mmm...Esas frases de Bruce acerca de los Robins son todas copiadas textualmente de lo que verdaderamente decía él de cada uno ;D

Talia Y Damian son así REALMENTE!Busquen en google si no me creen ;D...Talia es una bipolar, psicotica, y una super peleadora..pero se destaca por su inteligencia.

Acerca de Damian cuando conocio a Bruce tenía 9 años y al poco tiempo se hizo Robin...Así que siii desde muy chico sabe pelear por todas las cosas que le hicieron en los laboratorios de la "Liga de asesinos" (Dicha Liga existe y tiene como miembros justamente a Talia, Damian, Slade, Cheshire (ex de Speedy), Onyx, Cassandra Cain(una de las Batgirl), y demás miembros que no vienen al caso) =)

**¿Se unira Raven a la Liga de Asesinos..?**

**¿Se atrevera a matar a uno de sus amados..?**

**¿Quiere a su hijo..? ¿Cómo ven su futuro con Richard y con Jason..? **(Yo lo veo algo negro)

**¿Cómo piensan que será su relación con Damian..? **..Por cierto los otros Titanes junto a la princesita aparecen en el prox cap. Este cap solo se desarrollo en una noche y una mañana así que es "lógico" que quizás no haya visto a ninguno..

**Fiuuu de la que se salvo con Speedy XD**

**¿Provocaran efectos secundarios las capsulas..?**

**mmm...¿Cuál sera el plan de Nightwing..? ¿La seguira queriendo a pesar de todo.? XD**

Bye Bye!Por favor REVIEWS!

**Oleeee los GRIEGOS...Y eso que les ganamos con un 80% suplentes! jajaja...Ahoraaa se promete Maradonaaa jugar con los verdaderos titulares..los mejores...VAMOS PIPITAAA HIGUAINNN...!Maxiiiiiiii Rodriguezz.z...y obvio el capo MESSIIIII!**


	17. Capitulo XVII: Honestidad

**Miss-Strawberry: **Iupiiii!Graciass!Esa fue mi intención sorprender con el cap anterior. Fue dificil pensar algo para que Raven saliera lo mejor parada posible del problemon que le dio Jason jajaja..Veremos como sigue la relación Jason/Raven acá. Besooteee..y gracias por siempre estar presente =D

**BlindMaster: **Gracias por tus recomendaciones...jeje..Segui recomendandome que yo anoto dsp para bajar =D...No sabia de esa nueva serie...Pero...si Tim, Miss Martian y Superboy forman este grupo...¿Quién se queda en los Teen Titans? Ahhh! Pense que Tim volvía a los TT...porque a gritos ese equipo pide un "LIDER"...BB y Cassie...se tienen que poner las pilas o todo mal lo veo...=)...Gracias por tu review siempre me da animos..y...es verdad...mientras sigan saliendo mas tiradas mejor..mas inspiracion XD...mmm...Por cierto que te parece el comic de Roy? Ese de Arsenal..mmm...Van a lanzar la cuarta entrega este mes que viene y mmm..Yo me quede re intrigada...Roy llora mucho lo entiendo por la perdida de Lian pero...el comic se va a llamar "Muerte de un heroe" o algo así...mmm..¿Morira? =O Wow...que suspenso...Esta re loco el tipo ya..XD

**Deeestiny: **Jeje..si Richard no se pone aunque sea algo severo...Raven lo va a pasar por encima y la idea es que no se vea tan ...mmm..¿Idiota?..jaja..Creeme la Liga de Asesinos en mi opinion es una de las mas intelectualmente inteligentes...Es muy interesante y es "reciente"...Sus planes estan siendo desarrollados en los comic actuales...La actitud de chica mala me gusto desde que la vi en TT V2 con Deathwing (Version malvada de Nightwing)...(Hay que lindos momentos) ...Me enamore de la Raven mala...(New Titans)...El problema de los ojos...es un problema del dibujante...Oficialmente sus ojos son "indigo" tipo onda mezcla Azul-violeta...Che que lastima lo de España =( Te juro que me emocione con el gol de Chile con 10 jugadores al comienzo del seg. Tiempo...pense que empataba en cualquier momento...Por lo menos..pasaron..y...SE QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO otro equipo los manda a casa a ESOS...(Sep, nos creen indios los muy idiotas...cuando lo agarre Paraguay o hasta Portugal ya vamos a ver...Ñaka ñaka)...Gracias Deeestiny!Besooteee y suerte con todo...Vamos! 100% con usteds con Brasil!Y eso que nuestro sueño argentino es "pasarle el trapo" nosotros a los cariocas...pero se los dejamos..jajaja...=D...Besooteee! Sin dudas ese partido no me lo pierdo...

**Shasad Naoko: Heyyy!**Creo que tenemos el mismo problema..jaja...Yo tengo un hermano de seis! AAHHHH!Pesado, molesto...ya quisiera tener a uno con los pies sobre la Tierra como Damian..no me importaría si mata a mi perro jaja XD...jeje...Solo las hermanas mayores sienten lo que se siente tener hermanos menores...XD..nosotras somos las que siempre sufrimos! Vas a ver que a Raven cada vez los "niños" le agradan más aunque se niegue...El instinto maternal es propio de cualquier ser viviente...Sep, como veras...Raven esta preocupada por Richard =(...A alguien creo que va a matar...a alguno de los dos..o tal vez no sea ella...ya vere...jeje..Besoteee amigaa voy a subir el capi cuando termine el partidoo dejare mi comentario del partido al terminar el cap. Besooo =D

**MeL-Raven: **Jajaja..Si Jason se paso con llevarla a la party ahora vas a ver que se RE PASA!jeje...Es un hombre...con caracter fuerte..y se cree el muy "macho-macho" pero aca hay..Womenpower en este fic..asi que veremos cuanto resiste en esa posición...aunque si...Mi plan es hacerlo a Jay fuerte...Porque capturo la escencia del comic...Jason es muy fuerte y de un caracter muy especialmente algo psicotico..aunque se aferra mucho a las pasiones...y Nightwing...Su debilidad son las mujeres...lo dejo medio idiota haber sido "utilizado" por su primer amor de la pre-adolescencia. MMM...Damian tengo planes para él..De hecho aparece al final con alguien más ;D...(Raven se quiere matar seguro jaja) Va a ser un final "con VESTIGIOS de tragedia.."pero no..Creo que te va a agradar...=D...No me gustan mucho las tragedias...Si el sufrimiento de los personajes..pero las cosas muy fatalicas no...jeje..¿Mas hombres? NOOO...Dsp de la noticia que tiene Rae en este cap creo que le gustaría castrarlos a los dos XD...ya veras porque lo digo jaja...

**Mariniti: **Te extrañabaaa! =D Molte grazie por los halagos =D Incentivan muchooo! jaja..Yo tmb me quede pensando que iba a hacer para que Raven se saliera del aprieto jeje..Pero lo esquivo sutilmente...Descargue la cancion! Baahhh...Descargue el CLIP..es que siempre me gustaron los clip de Aventura..y coincido 100% con vos...Destaco estas partes:

"Como puede ser tan bella. Y a la vez envenenarme con su dosis de miel (ayy) Ella tiene un toxico agridulce la sustancia de mi amor..." "..Me Engatusa El Sentido Soy Un Iluso Perdido. Que Vende El Alma Por La Sensatez...""...No morire por esa mujer.."

Esas frases son destacables..jeje..Justamente la rivalidad Jay/Nightwing la saque de "Ella y yo" de Aventura. Vi el CLIP y dije algo de eso tengo que escribir...aunque todavía no se quien quiero que salga perdiendo XD...A Raven la veo como a esa mujer...El Clip esta muy bueno..lejos una de mis canciones favoritas de él...y el de "Su veneno" ni hablar...ya esta en mis archivos..! La relacion con Talia va a ser de cuidado pero quizas se hagan algo asi como "amigas" Raven necesita una en especial ahora...y con respecto a los gemelos..Fantasticaaa idea!jeje...Gracias Marinitiii siempre me ayudas un monton!

**Princesa de hielo: **No importa..extraño tus largos reviews..pero te entiendo =D..Me encanta igual saber que siempre estas presente..ahi leyendo los caps..Gracias amigaa!...Acordate..esto mejoro...y sigue gracias a vos =)

**Perdonen por poner algo cursii este cap. Pero consideren las situación...plizzz! =D...Igual tiene una parte divertida...jajaja..La caída de Tabitha...este es su fin..jojojo**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XVII: ¿Honestidad?**

27 de Junio del 2010

**"...Siempre dí lo que sientes y haz lo que piensas..."**

Gabriel García Márquez

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Con el taxi me dirigí al departamento de Jason que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Si hubiera desaparecido de la Mansión Wayne muy repentinamente quizás Bruce hubiera sospechado de mí. En cambio, ir en taxi daba la posibilidad de pensar que fui a dar un simple paseo por la ciudad.

Llegué media hora después...Fui hacia la puerta principal donde pude verme reflejada ya que era de vidrio y para mi desgracia note que era visible un pequeño incremento de mi estomago. Estaba más gorda...o mejor dicho mi estomago ya no estaba tan plano como solía ser..._Ya paso casi tres semanas...prácticamente un mes...era obvio que algo se tenía que empezar a notarse en cualquier momento...Definitivamente el primer mes no se noto el embarazo, pero ahora...Si esto sigue así...dentro de unas pocas semanas voy a convertirme en una foca..._

Me mire nuevamente sin poder creer que finalmente esto se estaba poniendo mal. Muy mal...Un empleado del hotel me abrió la puerta invitandome a entrar. Me había quedado muy entretenida mirandome que había quedado parada frente a la puerta como una estupida.

-Señorita..¿La puedo ayudar..?-Me dijo un joven rubio con ojos color miel. Era..._Wow...! Un calor me recorre el cuerpo...¿Es instinto..? Noo...Vamos Raven concentrate...No es tan lindo como parece...No tienes tiempo para esto..._Forme una sonrisa.

-Disculpa es que me quede pensando en algo sin importancia. Simplemente vengo a visitar a un amigo. Jason Todd...Es que hay un problema...No se en que habitación precisamente está...¿Podrías ayudarme..?-Le dije lo más tiernamente que podía sonriendo y acercandome un poco a él. Al verlo me di cuenta que se ruborizo por mi cercanía..

-Si no hay problema...Sigame que buscaré en la computadora...-Me contesto muy servicialmente. Bueno, admito que utilice un poco de mis poderes. No me podía arriesgar a que él se negara en el caso de que mis atractivos no hayan sido lo suficientemente efectivos. _Soy bellisima pero quizás...él támbien haya notado que estoy embarazada..._

_-_El señor Jason Todd se encuentra en el decimo piso, habitación 278. Disculpe por la intromisión, pero...¿Es su novio?-Me pregunto un poco avergonzado. Definitivamente el hechizo funciono sobre él. Ser la encarnación de la "Lujuria" misma tenía sus ventajas...Personas como él..caían fácilmente...

-Si...¿Porqué preguntas...?-Le dije suspicazmente. Sabía que había algo más detrás de esa pregunta al verlo.

-No debería decirlo señorita...pero yo cubrí el turno de la noche y terminare dentro de una hora. El señor regreso ayer a las tres de la mañana y me temo que llegó acompañado.- Me dijo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible que pude notar. _No puede ser...no puede ser que haya traído a esa perra al hotel...No se pudo haber acostado con ella...¿Pudo haberse atrevido..? _Camine hacia los ascensores.

-Señorita..¿Quiere que la acompañe..?- Grito el joven empleado. Mis poderes hicieron explotar la computadora de su escritorio y él "salto" de la sorpresa. No le dí importancia y fui a la habitación de Jason con todo el coraje encima no pudiendo creer lo que me dijo. _Espero por su bien que no se haya atrevido...y menos con la perra de Tabitha...Jason...Tú a mi no me reemplazas...Jason tú no..._

En un momento estaba frente a su puerta. Había algo obvio en toda la situación...No iba a tocar la puerta. Con mis poderes entre silenciosamente. En el suelo había solo ropa...pero todavía no había visto ningún cadaver...es decir, no vi a Jason ni a ninguna perra.

Fui hacia su habitación. Después de todo Jason estaba cerca. Lo sentía...y era verdad lo sentía con alguien más. La sensación se hacía más fuerte a medida que me acercaba a su habitación y lo peor que pude escuchar en mi vida lo escuche. Eran gemidos de una mujer...que gritaba el nombre de MI Jason.

-Jay más rápido amor...Soy tuya...Agrr...-Una mujer gritaba aunque todos sus gritos eran silenciados por "alguien" que la silenciaba con besos.

-Hace tanto tiempo Tabitha...Ya paso tanto tiempo...Pero extrañaba tus gritos bebé...-Gritaba Jason mientras gruñía. Estaba haciendolo con ella. Jason estaba terminando su trabajo en ella. Quien sabe quizás por decima vez en el día..quizás por vigésima vez...La verdad que no importaba la cuestión era que él lo estaba haciendo con ella y no conmigo. Escuche un último grito de los dos...Me desplome en el suelo y enterre mi rostro en mis manos. No quería escuchar más nada...Nada...

-Jason..Tú no...No con esa perra..-Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Era inevitable a pesar de todo...**A pesar de todo lo que hice, seguía siendo una mujer...**Me sentía traicionada. Me sentía una maldita mujer embarazada y traicionada para ser más precisa. Mis poderes hicieron que mi cabello comenzará a levitar y mi cuerpo se rodeó de energía. No solo yo me sentía traicionada si no que aunque pareciera extraño sentía ondas de sentimientos y emociones emanando de..¿Mi bebé..?..¿Se sentía mal porque yo me sentía mal..? o ¿Acaso era por lo que Jason estaba haciendo..? Me levante y abrí la puerta subitamente. Los dos me miraron sorprendidos..

-¡JASON...!-Grite con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones permitieron. Ella me miro asustada. Era esa maldita rubia...Era Tabitha. Estaba debajo de él un poco agitada...EL solo me miro horrorizado y sorprendido y se alejo de ella como si fuera que quemara. Lo que podía asegurar es que yo estaba más agitada que ellos, me estaba conteniendo de mandarla a ella más precisamente al mismisimo infierno o hacerla volar desde él décimo piso del hotel...la ventana se veía demasiado tentadora.

Rápidamente me acerque a la zorra y la tome del cabello con fuerza y mire a Jason que estaba recostado a un lado de ella. Ambos estaban cubiertos con unas pocas sábanas.

-¡Por esta maldita perra me cambiaste...!-Le dije mostrandole su rostro mientras yo la sacudía.

-¡Detente loca..!...¡Jason detenla esta mujer está loca..!-Gritaba desesperadamente Tabitha mientras le rasgaba una mejilla y comenzo a sangrar. Le dí tantas bofetadas como pude con desesperación. Jason no hacía nada...pero la miraba con un poco de lástima...

-Raven la vas a matar...-Me advirtió en voz baja aunque no me detuvo. No pude evitar irritarme aún más por su advertencia...Pare un poco de golpearla y lo mire.

-¿Te preocupa lo que haga con esta perra?-Lo mire furibunda y él solo nego con su cabeza.

-Perfecto...-Le di mi golpe más fuerte a Tabitha en su nariz hasta asegurarme que minimamente este rota y la arrastre por el suelo tomando sus cabellos sin darle importancia a sus gritos. Ella estaba muy preocupada por soltarse aunque también hacía todo lo posible para cubrirse con una sabana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer bruja! ?-Me grito exasperada y avergonzada por su situación. Yo seguía arrastrandola por el suelo hasta que llegue a la puerta de entrada. La mire sonriendo.

-Si no me equivoco tú me dijiste que eres las hija de un importante empresario de esta ciudad...¿No es así? Bueno, perfecto Tabitha Smith voy a simplemente demostrarle a todo el mundo que clase de perra eres...-Le grite sonriendo maliciosamente y abrí la puerta.

-¡No lo hagas..!-La ignore nuevamente. Poco me importaban sus suplicas...Debería estar muerta y le perdone la vida. Debería agradecer...Con todas mis fuerzas y con ayuda de mis poderes la seguí arrastrando por el pasillo-corredor. Comencé a golpear todas las puertas...una por una mientras la mujerzuela no paraba de llorar. Rapidamente comenzaron a salir todos los huespedes ante los gritos...La gente salía y lo único que podía ver eran mujeres horrorizadas y hombres sorprendidos. La solte y cayó al suelo evitando levantar el rostro. Me acerque a ella...

-Escuchame bien Tabitha, todos estos golpes de tu precioso rostro los provocaste tú. Esto queda entre nosotras..Supongo que no vas a querer que esto lo sepa la prensa ni mucho menos. Tu querido papi estaría muy decepcionado de tí. Asi que por tu bien desaparece de la vida de Jason...Yo soy su mujer y pronto seré la madre de su hijo y no dejaré que una basura como tú se entrometa...-Le advertí en el oído en voz muy baja para que ella sola escuchará. Ella asintió y no paraba de llorar.

Cuando levante la mirada vi a una gran cantidad de personas que veían la escena...Yo sonreí.

-Lamento señores por hacerlos ver está penosa escena...No sientan lastima por esta mujerzuela...Es solo una niña rica de buena familia que no es más que una vulgar prostituta ofrecida a hombres comprometidos...-Dije lo suficientemente alto y lento como para que todos los espectadores escucharan. Era lastimosa su escena estaba en el medio de un pasillo en una sabana..._Era lo minímo que merecía..._Tranquilamente camine hacia la habitación de Jason nuevamente dejandola sola para encargarme del maldito traidor. Cerré la puerta dejando atrás todo lo demás y me dirigí a la habitación de **él **apretando los puños. Lo que ví me dejo boquiabierta. Estaba en su cama, algo cubierto de la cintura para abajo, y con una sonrisa como si estuviera disfrutando todo.

-¡ESTA VEZ TE PASASTE DEL LÍMITE JASON...!-Grite. Junto a mí había una mesa donde habían dos jarrones y unas baratijas. Se las empece a arrojar y él se cubrió solo con los brazos.

-Hey Raven...¡Alto!..Espera...¡Raven..! ¡Calmate...!-Gritaba mientras se cubría el rostro con sus brazos para que no lo golpeara. Al quedarme sin cosas para arrojarle me acerque a él. Y él me miro con una cara indecifrable...

-¿Porqué tengo que soportar todo esto Jason..?-Lo tome de los hombros con fuerza clavando mis uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar pero él ni se inmuto.

-Tú sabes que no me importa Tabitha, Raven.-Me dijo con tranquilidad. Le dí una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas. Comence a golpearlo en el pecho con desesperación y comence a llorar. Dentro de mi había una gran decepción.

-Porque me hiciste todo esto Jason...¿Porque te acostaste con ella! ?¿Cómo te atrevíste a hacerme eso ayer..? ¡TE ODIO JASON..! ¡Te odio..!-Le gritaba sin parar de golpearlo. Él me detuvo con fuerzas mis dos puños y me tiro contra él. Me tiro encima suyo contra su pecho. Él aún estaba desnudo bajo esa semi transparente sabana.

-No seas estupida Raven. Tranquilizate no ves que te estás lastimando tú sola. ¿Me preguntas porque me atreví...? Bueno, quizás ahora estes sintiendo lo que yo sentí al verte cogiendo con quien era mi mejor amigo...Dime Raven ¿No es lo mismo..?-Me dijo fríamente aunque seguía abrazandome manteniendome firmemente contra él. Aún no podía parar de derramar lágrimas. Con energía negra logre separarme de su apretón...

-¡Alejate de mi..! Me das asco Jason...No quiero que me toques. Te acabas de acostar con ella...Me das asco...¿Te gustan las venganzas Jason? Te dare una que no vas a olvidar...Por lo pronto ni se te ocurra tocarme otra vez...-Le dije indignada y me fui caminando hacia la puerta. Nuevamente no estaba bien...

Camine...Sin dar vuelta hacia atrás. Una mano con un pañuelo cubrió mi boca y mi nariz. Jason había aparecido por arte de magia detrás mio. Pronto mi visión comenzo a nublarse y caí en sus brazos. Lo último que me pregunte antes de que perdiera el conocimiento fue solo una cosa..._¿Qué me está haciendo..?_

**

* * *

Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

La verdad que verla entrar por la puerta mientras estaba con Tabitha me asusto un poco. Pense que iba a hacer estallar mi habitación y lo peor era que no tenía preparado mi traje cerca. Raven estaba consumida por la furia...muy probablemente había escuchado todo...Lo podía casi asegurar porque pude ver una lágrima correr por su rostro. Estaba hermosa...Su cabello casi negro con tintes violaceos levitaba por acción de sus mismos poderes, sus mejillas tenían un tono rojizo por su enojo mismo, su piel y su cabello hacían el contraste perfecto...Verla así..Celosa, enojada, lastimada...Me hacía extrañamente querer disfrutar cada segundo...¿Porqué..?

Porque ella estaba celosa por mi, y eso era prueba de cuanto le importaba y por sobre todas las cosas al fin ahora veía los resultados que quería...Raven estaba pasando por lo mismo que pase yo cuando la vi cogiendo a la muy perra con Nightwing. Me estaba vengando...

La vi golpeando a Tabitha desenfrenadamente...Creí que la iba a matar y la verdad que verla ensangrentada me daba un poco de pena. Le dije a Raven... pero al parecer la hice enojar aún más...Lo que hizo me dejo muy sorprendido...La arrastro con crueldad por todo el piso sin importarle sus lamentos. Poco después lo único que escuche eran los gritos provenientes del pasillo de Raven y Tabitha. Estaban haciendo una escena frente a los huespedes..**Raven cada vez me gustaba más...Esa actitud la hacía única...Era...mejor dicho, ella había nacido para estar junto a mi...**

Antes de que volviera tome mi cinturon del traje y me lo puse. Prepare en uno de mis cajones un pañuelo con cloroformo tan solo como precaución...Por si las cosas se iban de control.

El cloroformo era una sustancia bastante fácil de conseguir...una inhalación iba a hacer que se desmayará al instante. Por más fuerte que sea no lo iba a resistir...y daño no le iba hacer.

Cuando regreso me comenzó a arrojar cosas sin parar y cuando vió que no tenía más cosas a la mano se acerco a mi y como esperaba me comenzó a golpear sin sentido. Por una extraña razón sabía que dentro de ella no me quería hacer daño, por lo menos no físico. Es más sentía que ella se hacía daño sola. También sabía que lo mejor era no detenerla, sabía que tan mal se sentía...después de todo yo ya había pasado por la misma situación hace muy poco. Por el bien del bebé Raven necesitaba descargarse y yo no la iba a frenar...

Cuando comenzó a llorar aún más considere que ella necesitaba que la abrace...y lo hice..No se resistió mucho al principio. No pude evitar decirle lo que tenía en mente. Justamente le eche en cara lo que me había hecho y ella se enojo..Me mando una corriente eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la soltará. Luego me amenazo, prometiendo una venganza...Pero lo peor fue que me amenazo con terminar todo lo que había entre nosotros dos. Simplemente no podía dejar que se fuera así como así de mi lado...

Se fue lentamente..un poco tambaleante hacia la puerta. Me teletransporte detrás de ella tomando el pañuelo con cloroformo y sin dudarlo le hice inhalar la sustancia. En cuestión de segundos cayo en mis brazos. La recoste en mi cama suavemente...Necesitaba dormir...

Me fui a tomar una ducha sabiendo que iba a tomarle un rato largo recobrar el conocimiento. No podía evitar sentirme culpable por lo que le había hecho. A pesar de que me había vengado...No podía evitar sentirme mal...A diferencia mia ella estaba embarazada...y era obvio que estaba más susceptible cada día...No quería ni pensar que le había hecho algún daño...

Tome un pantalón, unas medias y fui hacia la cama a verla. Estaba sin remera después de todo no había nada que ella no haya visto antes. Me dispuse a observarla un poco...Le saque su abrigo dejándola en un un sweter. Para mi sorpresa su estomago por primera vez ante mis ojos evidenciaban su embarazo.

Verla en mi cama...durmiendo, embarazada...me hacía pensar que tenía una familia. Me hacía pensar en lo lindo que sería si ese hijo fuera mio. Toque su estomago y paso algo que me dejo anonadado. El bebé dió una pequeña patada en mi mano. Fue muy pequeña...casi imperceptible. Pero yo...yo la pude sentir. Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujo en mi rostro sin que quisiera. El bebé reacciono a mi...pero había algo muy extraño...Raven tiene un mes de embarazo..._Es imposible que haya pateado...a menos que Raven me este ocultando algo._

_-_Mierda...No se ni cuando mientes o cuando dices la verdad...Hay tantas cosas que necesito saber Raven...-Acaricie una de sus mejillas. Repentinamente una idea se me cruzo por la cabeza...

-El suero...-Fui hacia mi armario y tome una caja que había conservado para una ocasión especial. Saque una inyección y tome un frasco aspirando algo de su contenido con la jeringa.

-Disculpame Raven...Pero esta es la única manera que tengo para que no me mientas más...aunque sea por un rato...-Con cuidado tome su brazo y le inyecte la cantidad necesaria para que haya efecto.

Espere a su lado cerca de una hora. Me recoste abrazándola hasta que sentí que se comenzó a mover. Súbitamente se sento un poco asustada...y me vio enojada.

-¿ ¡Qué me hiciste..! ?-Me dijo tranquilamente probablemente sabiendo de que los gritos no eran necesarios conmigo.

-Te tengo que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas y me las vas a responder siendo honesta por primera vez en tu vida...-Le advertí. Ella sonrió...

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a contestar tus preguntas..? Te has vuelto loco Jason...¿No entiendes..? ¡ Olvídate de mí..!-Quiso levantarse nuevamente para irse pero la detuve...La tire a la cama y la retuve fuertemente contra el colchón dejándola inmovilizada.

-Te dije que me contestarás unas preguntas quieras o no Raven...-Le dije muy seriamente mirandola fijamente. Ella asintió como esperaba...algo me decía que algo de miedo o respeto me tenía aunque con ella nunca se sabía. Por lo menos dejo de pelear inútilmente...

-Bien...Hace un rato note que el embarazo se está comenzando a notar...El bebé pateo...no me veas como si fuera un loco pero lo sentí...Se que es imposible..Recién llevas un mes de embarazo pero se que lo que sentí no fue una alucinación...¿Algo que me tengas que contar..?-Le pregunte...Era seguro que algo me faltaba por saber.

-Mi embarazo tan solo dura unos tres meses..o quizás menos...A partir del segundo mes es cuando comenzare a sentir más cambios. Supongo que tengo unos tres o cuatro meses de un embarazo normal así que desde ese punto de vista quizás el bebé reacciono con tu contacto. No se..pero no lo creo. Mi hijo y yo no te necesitamos...Eres un imbécil al cual cualquier prostituta le viene bien. Un momento...¿ ¡Qué me hiciste Jason..! ? Estoy diciendo cosas que no quiero...-Me dijo ella cubriéndose su boca sorprendida por lo que decía._ En tres meses voy a ser "papá"...Wow..entonces el bebé reacciono a mi..¿Seré yo el padre..?_

-¿Qué te hice? Es sencillo, te hice honesta..-Le dije con suavidad. Aún la tenía retenida.

-¿De que mierda estas hablando..? ¿Honesta..?-Me grito alterada.

-Tranquilízate...Solo será por un momento..El efecto del suero no dura mucho lastimosamente. Por un rato serás una mujer honesta por primera vez en tu vida...¿Miedo..? ¿Tanto tienes que ocultar..?..-Me miro enojada e indignada. Su punto débil verdaderamente eran los retos. Era demasiado orgullosa...

-¡Muérete imbécil...! No tengo miedo..No tengo nada importante que ocultar..vamos hazme tus preguntas...y después olvidate de mi..cada día te detesto más...Si este llegará a ser tu hijo me asegurare de que nunca te vea infeliz..-Me grito pero algo me decía que no me hablaba en serio.

-No te creo...Por alguna extraña razón y en especial con el suero...ni amenazas puedes decir sin que yo descubra tu mentira en ello. ¿Serías capaz de matarme Raven?-Le dije acercándome a ella...a sus labios. Ella se dio vuelta evitándome..

-Sería capaz...te acostaste con esa prostituta y Nightwing me odia por culpa tuya...Me sacaste todo lo que tenía...-Me dijo sin verme aún a los ojos.

-Mirame a los ojos..No me evites Raven. ¿Me matarías..?-Le dije tomandola de su barbilla. Ella comenzó a llorar...no podía mentirme...lo sabía..

-¡Basta..!No me hagas esto...-Me suplico.

-Responde a mi pregunta...-Le dije nuevamente.

-¡NO..! Dios sabe que te detesto por haberme hecho eso ayer pero no...No te puedo matar...No puedo pensar que haría sin saber que estás ahí...Pero Nightwing...-Iba tan bien todo...hasta que tuvo que mencionarlo a él.

-¿Pero Nightwing..? Dime...¿Lo amas a él? ¿Es su hijo?-Me molestaba preguntarle eso y temía por la respuesta que me iba a dar pero era mi única oportunidad de que me dijera la verdad.

-Lo amo tu lo sabes Jason. Pero también lo odio...y justo llegaste tú...Te juro Jason que no se lo que siento. No preguntes más por favor...Mirame...Tú sabes que no puedo mentir. No se de quién es este bebé. Si lo supiera te lo diría Jason...-_¿Me pidió por favor? No... por más que quiera no puedo parar...es una oportunidad._

-No llores..no te quiero ver así...-Le dije honestamente secando con mi mano sus lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Vete a la mierda. Tú no te preocupas ni por mi ni por este bebé Jason. Casi lo matas ayer imbécil...Ayer me tiraste contra la pared ¿Recuerdas...? Me amenazaste con un arma...¿Piensas que eso no le pudo hacer daño al niño..? Estuve toda la tarde mal...Al borde del colapso...solo mis poderes me mantenían en pie. Fui a esa maldita fiesta esperando que no te aparecieras. Y tú y tu maldita venganza se hicieron presentes...Arruinaste todo por celos...Batman desconfía de mi...él debe pensar que soy una zorra. No me protegiste ni a mi ni a este niño que podría ser tuyo...Nightwing no me habla...-Me dió una bofetada y me tiro a un lado. Se sento sobre mi. A pesar de todo...tenía fuerza...tenía más poder por alguna extraña razón. Cada palabra fueron punzadas..porque tenía razón...Por culpa mía pudo haber perdido al bebé.

-Poco me importa Nightwing, Jason. Ahora poco me importa...me di cuenta que ahora mi prioridad debe ser este hijo. No puedo dejar que pase lo mismo que pase yo. Mi infancia fue una mierda...Todos me veían como una abominación que iba a destruir al mundo...Morí y renací para mejorar mi vida. No dejaré que le hagas más daño a este niño y si me tengo que alejar de ti lo haré.-Me dijo llorando de la impotencia. Si, quizás si tenía ganas de matarme pero como dijo no podía.

-Raven perdona...Perdona por haber puesto en riesgo al bebé no quería...-Le dije disculpándome. Sinceramente no era mi intención... el problema fue que en ese momento no me había puesto a pensar mucho las cosas.

-Pero lo hiciste no pensaste...Tú también me usaste. Soy una mujer aunque no parezca Jason. ¿Te parece que puedo soportar verte haciéndolo con esa mujerzuela sin sentir nada..? Porque Jason...porque...-Me dijo mientras se recostó en mi dándome pequeños golpes en el pecho como ya lo había hecho.

-Porque me siento tan patética...¿Porqué soy tan débil?...Cada día que pasa me vuelvo más humana..más estúpida...Es este embarazo...ese suero que me pusiste..es todo...Ni tú ni Nightwing me aman...Ninguno de los dos puede mantenerse lejos de otra...Yo siempre soy la segunda...Dime Jason, no soy suficiente...¿No es cierto..?- Nunca la había visto tan melancólica. Tan humana como hoy...Pero aún era necesario una pregunta más..

-¿Me amas..?-Le pregunte. Era necesario saberlo...No me importaba si andar preguntando ese tipo de cosas era vergonzoso. Me miro a los ojos. Me miro con esos ojazos violetas con tonalidades azules que tanto me encandilaban.

-Te amo Jason...¿Eso querías escuchar..? Te amo maldito desgraciado...Pero no te quiero mentir...Nightwing fue la primera persona por la que sentí algo...No me podre olvidar de él tan fácilmente...-Me dijo con suavidad. Casi amorosamente...Se sentía tan bien escuchar que la persona que querías te quisiera de la misma manera. Esta vez no me dijo que me quería sino que me dijo que me amaba...eso hacía las cosas diferentes. Abismalmente diferentes...Ignore lo que me dijo de **él. **Solo quería pensar en lo que me dijo a mi...Aunque por otro lado me hizo sentir aún más culpable.

-Perdona Raven por lo de Tabitha. Tú sabes que no me importa ella. Soló lo hice para hacerte enfadar...perdona Rae.-Le dije abrazándola. Ella con lo que me decía me hipnotizaba. Me hacía olvidar los rencores...Me hacía volver a ser el Jason que alguna vez fui..El Jason que alguna vez Robin conoció como amigo.

-¿Qué sientes por mi Jason..? ¿Juegas conmigo..? Por Dios...estoy drogada pero mis poderes aún funcionan así que tu tampoco me puedes mentir...-Me dijo seria conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Nunca le dije esto a nadie...Pero tu eres la mujer más hermosa y a la que más amo Rae. Me gustaría que me ames solo a mi pero **por ahora **me conformo con esto...-Le respondí. Ella sonrió y no pude evitarlo más. Aún seguía sobre mi así que aproveche y la atraje a mis labios y no se resistió para nada. La bese como tanto extrañaba...el beso fue suave..de esos que solo ella me podía dar...lento...Saboreé su paladar como si fuera un manjar. Podía sentir impregnados en sus labios la sal de sus lágrimas y en su paladar todo era dulce. Podía masajear sus paredes con mi lengua para siempre. Sentirla siempre era una sensación fenomenal...Ya no lloraba más sino que una sonrisa misteriosa había en su rostro.

-Olvidalo Jason. No te puedo perdonar tan fácilmente...Sigo sintiendo ese olor a prostituta barata en ti...Hoy mantente lejos de mi...y se acabo ese suero maldito. Lastima Jay-Jay me hubieras puesto más...Mi sangre es más resistente de lo que crees...-Me dijo burlonamente y se levanto de encima mio.

-Hey termina lo que empezamos...-Me miro algo enojada y desapareció.

-No puede ser..Asshh..-Golpee mi mesa y me tire a la cama nuevamente.

-Vamos Jason sos un idiota. La embarraste...Te acostaste con Tabitha. Después la drogaste...aunque no todo fue en vano..Ella al fin lo admitió...Esa bruja me ama a mi...y ese hijo tiene que ser mio...no puede ser de él. Si de algo no tengo dudas es que lo hice más veces con ella...soy mejor que Nightwing en todos los aspectos...**ese hijo tiene que ser mio...**-Me dije a mi mismo en voz alta. Estaba por primera en mucho tiempo feliz...Raven me amaba y ese bebé reacciono a mi...algo me decía...que era mio y de nadie más.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

_Se paso...Esta vez Jason fue demasiado lejos...Me drogo con un suero para que dijera la verdad...Jason es un infame. La pura verdad era que ni yo sabía cuando decía la verdad. Me pregunto si lo amaba y yo le dije que si...ni se porque le respondí que si..Salió de adentro...Quizás si lo ame...¿Pero Nightwing..? Yo también lo amo a él...¿Amor..? ¿Pero que es el amor para una mitad demonesa..?..Me pregunto si seré capaz de amar..Tengo que encontrar los brazaletes...y las capsulas...Ya pasaron muchas horas y necesito una dosis._

Estaba en una plaza. La verdad que no pensé mucho donde me teletransportaba solo quería estar lejos de él por el momento antes de que me doblegará y me arrojara a sus brazos. No iba a acostarme con un hombre que horas antes lo hizo con otra...eso era seguro. Pensarlo simplemente me daba asco...

Camine aferrandome a mi tapado porque hacía bastante frío. Luego me comence a pensar en mi hijo nuevamente cuando vi una pareja muy joven con una niña. _Yo podría tener una familia...No, eso es imposible...Yo no nací para formar una feliz familia...eso es imposible..._

Camine sin rumbo hasta que me tope con un consultorio médico...Ya había pasado un mes...y sabía que por la salud de los dos tenía que hacerme algún control. Entre y pedí un turno con el médico clínico...Era tan extraño...Me miraba al espejo y la verdad que no me veía precisamente como una mamá...A penas dieciocho años...como mi mamá cuando me tuvo...La historia volvía a repetirse...pero había una diferencia...Era mi culpa estar así...y de alguno de esos infelices que me dejo embarazada claro esta.

Espere un rato hasta que me llamaron. Era una doctora...Entre ante su llamado.

-Buenos días. Siéntese por favor... Dígame...¿De cuántos meses está...?-Me pregunto con una sonrisa. Pense un poco que decirle...

-De cuatro meses...Este sería mi primer control médico. Ayer me caí y bueno...comencé a sentir dolores pero ahora estoy mejor...Quería saber si el bebé esta bien...-Le dije lentamente pensando cada palabra.

-Entiendo. Tenga cuidado...es joven y los primeros meses son lo más peligrosos. Recuéstese en la camilla veremos como está el bebé...- Hice lo que me pidió y me saque el sobretodo y levante mi sweeter dejando al descubierto mi estomago. Alguien toco la puerta...

-Disculpe señorita. Es solo un momento..-Dijo la doctora y fue a abrir la puerta. Yo me cubrí mi estomago nuevamente. Lo que vi después fue a Jason entrando...

-¿Pero que haces tú aquí..?-Le pregunte muy sorprendida por su intromisión. Parecía un inglés con esa camisa blanca y con ese sweeter azul marino cuello V.

-Creo que deje un localizador en tu ropa perdona hermosa...-Me dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla. _¿Localizador? Jason me esta acechando..._La doctora me miro no entendiendo nada.

-Disculpe doctora. Él es...-Me corto sin dejarme terminar como siempre.

-Soy el papá del niño doctora. No iba a dejar que se haga el primer control sola...casi se me escapa...es eso.- Dijo sonriendo. Sabía que cualquier mujer caía con esa sonrisa de idiota fingido. No podía creer a veces lo bien que le salía fingir inocencia. Era multifacético... un día me apuntaba con un arma y al otro esto..._Ni hablar..Por lo menos no voy a estar sola..._

_-_Esta bien...Creo que entiendo. Bueno...empecemos, recuéstese...-Hice lo que me pidió. Me recosté y levante mi ropa nuevamente y ella me puso un gel sobre mi piel. Acercó el aparato e imágenes comenzaron a aparecer por la pantalla. Gire para ver a Jason y estaba emocionado, estaba sentado en una silla y me tomaba de la mano.

-Bueno miren...Son primerizos veo...Aquí pueden ver al bebé...Al parecer esta todo normal...No..No se preocupen no hay nada de que preocuparse. Un momento...¿Hablo usted de un bebé?..Creo que se equivoco señorita yo veo dos...Mire aquí...-Me dijo la doctora mostrandome el rostro del otro bebé. Era una ecografía tipo 3D claramente lo podía ver. No sabía si desmayarme o que...la verdad...que eso realmente no me lo esperaba..Rápidamente dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza..

-¿QUE?-Gritamos Jason y yo al unísono para mi sorpresa. Al parecer también lo sorprendió a él. _No..no..Esto es demasiado...Dos niños..dos.._

_-_No puede ser...dos niños no puede ser..-Dije desvariando sin ver a ninguno de los dos.

-Es verdad... Mire más precisamente son dos niñas...-Me dijo la doctora emocionada. Mire a Jason para ver lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Al parecer no lo mismo que a mi...Estaba totalmente feliz. Yo sola parecía que en esa habitación se sentía caer en un abismo. Dos niñas es mucha responsabilidad...yo no nací para ser una madre. Y si las niñas son de Nightwing..él no me habla. No, no puedo hacer esto sola...Nightwing no me puede dejar sola...pero y si...¿Son de Jay?

No...no puedo dejar que Nightwing se case. Nunca voy a dejar que se case. Si son de él jamás voy a dejar que me deje con dos niños. Jamás voy a dejar que ni Jason ni Richard me abandonen por ninguna zorra. Lo juro...

-Rae..¿Estás bien..?-Me dijo Jason haciéndome reaccionar. Lo mire.

-Si, estoy bien.-Le conteste aún ida pensando en todo. _Quizás sea por eso que necesite más dosis de adrenalina...Son dos niños..no solo uno..._Me levante y tome mi tapado. Estaba aún perdida...Jason me abrazó.

_-_Bueno doctora gracias por las noticias. Sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo...¿No es así amor...?-No respondí y él hizo algo que me volvió a la realidad en un segundo. Me tomo al estilo nupcial y la doctora nos miro como una pareja de locos.

-Jason maldita sea ¿Qué te pasa...? ¡Bajame!-Le grite pero él no me escuchaba y me llevó así hasta la puerta.

-Hey Rae así es más divertido... ¿No estás contenta..? Un niño y una niña..y están bien..-Lo que había pasado realmente es que se sentía culpable por lo que le dije del golpe. Saber que estaban bien lo relajo...Definitivamente su aura estaba más calma...Aún no me bajaba...Definitivamente me trataba como a una muñeca. No caminaban muchas personas en la calle...aunque aún estaba avergonzada.

-Es verdad, están bien...-Dije algo resignada. Pelear era inútil aunque me las iba a pagar de alguna u otra manera sus traiciones... Aún así...yo necesitaba de él...Era algo así como "Jaydependiente" lastimosamente y sabía que él también lo era. Dios sabe que hubiera querido que Richard también lo sea...pero se que todavía no lo perdí...Richard a pesar de todo se que siente algo por mi...Algo muy fuerte...

-¿Cómo sabes que estos niños son tuyos...?-El sonrió y me beso inesperadamente y yo le respondí. Después de todo sentir sus labios carnosos con su sabor a miel me era imposible resistir. Lo mire fastidiada cuando corto el beso con una sonrisa...

-Soy el único capaz...-Me respondió con arrogancia pero fue cortado por una voz conocida.

-¿Raven?...-Era Damian...Y no solo él. Junto al niño estaban Richard y Tim frente a Jason y a mi. Aún seguía en los brazos de Jason. **_No...no, esto está muy mal..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Hiii! Fuaaa que día! **El partido de Alemania-Inglaterra me estremecio...Porque la verdad que no hay satisfaccion mas grande que un Inglaterra o Brasil VS. Argentinaa XD...Merdaaaaa Alemania los mato jajaja...Buee...Alemania muy bien un partido entretenido...Me gusto bastante...Nuestro rival nuevamente...Tengo miedo? Nahhh...jajaja...VAFFANCULO KLOSE! Jajaja..Busquen el Google lo que significaa jaja...

El partido Arg-Mex...FUE UN ASCO! Estoy con mi Ipad ahora frente a la tele escribiendo aburridisimaa!...A nuestro 10 (Diego) se le paso meter a Pastore antes! No cinco minutos para terminar...Pastore-Messi...esa dupla sirve...El tema es que cuando se hicieron los 3 goles nos conformamos y solo esperamos que se terminara el partido...La verdad que una lastima que el mas GRANDE Samuel aun este lesionado pero con Alemania llega! jaja...En cuanto a lo del arbitro...El gol de tevez fue Posicion adelantada dudosa porque el arquero no retuvo la pelota y la solto. Aunque prefiero llamar gol mal cobrado porque no me gusto. El segundo...Me demostro que el tal Osorio nos toma de Idiotas para darnos semejante oportunidad...era obvio que Higuain el goleador de la liga europea iba a hacer gol...El segundo gol de Tevez...(Se parecio al de Maxi hace 4 años) ni 10 mil conejos lo paraban...Goles hechos por las individualidades que hay en el equipo al igual que pasa cuando juega Brasil...En si..Arg y Brasil tienen la misma escencia...por algo uno pierde y otro gana..y asi es el ciclo...

Nunca putee y blasfemie tanto a alguien como al tal "Marquez" cuando terminando el primer tiempo empujo a Heinze..y despues "ese" mismo lo golpeo en el segundo tiempo...NOOOOO Con Heinzeee NOOOO!Es hermosooo!..Pobre el gringo Heinzeee.!Hoy no jugo de lo mejor peroo...Lo amoo..!El gol de Tevez fue dudoso aunque el arbitro fue una reverenda mierda porque no cobro amarilla o roja a este Sr. Marquez por los ataques a las piernas de oro de Messi.

Resumen: Argentina JUGO MAL, AUNQUE LE BASTO PARA GANAR 3 A 1!¿Que puedo decir? Facil, con el mayor de los respetos..los goleadores Argentinos hasta semi muertos pueden con una defensa de un equipo opositor deficiente. Al fin conoci al tal "Chicharito"...Obvio un muy buen jugador...El unico VIVO en el segundo tiempo en mi opinion..Argentina y el resto del plantel de mexico murio a los 50 min...Argentina se CONFIO demasiadooo y lo pago...El partido para Argentina fue una verguenza pero se que Diegoo sabe que hoy no se jugo bien y que hay que cambiar unas cuantas cosas...NO tuvimos suerte..sino que tenemos goleadores lo suficientemente efectivos para que reaccionen para dar los goles suficientes para ganar...

¿Se preguntaran porque un Argentino ama tanto a Diegoo? Fácil...Fue un chico que nacio en un lugar muy pobre..se supero y ahora no hay lugar en el mundo que no lo conozca. Es un grande...y por mi Pele, Platini..y cierta persona traidora me la pueden chup** jajaj...Messi...es una buena persona y excelente jugador..hoy no jugo bien y aun no hizo goles pero me chu** 3 hue*** jaja...¿Porque? Porque hace jugadas...pasa la pelota..Juega en equipo! Si no metieran goles ahi me preocuparia...Haber pregunta...¿CUANTOS JUGADORES DONAN SUS PREMIOS A CHICOS CON NECESIDADES A LA UNICEF? Ronaldo?Beckham?Xavi? Joder...Solo Messi..eso es humanidad...humildad...y por suerte es lo suficientemente inteligente para no tener como novia a ninguna prostituta modelito o a una cualquiera de la tele...

Por eso...Messi y Maradona tienen comprados mis respetos...¿Porque digo todo esto..? Lei algunos diarios y portales de cierto lugar que me inflamaron la cabeza..Sorry XD...Como veran no me gusto como jugo mi pais..fue suficiente para pasar...Con fuerza espero que mejoren la defensa...y con eso ya estamos..y ojala Samuel y Pastore vuelvan =D

**¿Qué hara Raven ahora frente a los tres hermanos que la descubrieron con Jason?**

**¿Como reaccionara Nightwing/Richard?**

**¿Seguira perjudicando el embarazo a la hechicera o lograra sobreponerse a su problema?**

**Dato: Los hermanos estan juntos por algo que tiene que ver con el casamiento...pero no puedo decir nada mas ;)**

**¿Raven realmente querrá a Jason...o a Nightwing? ¿Qué piensan?**

Talia aparecera...y Starfire creo que va a tener su POV jajaja..Ya se viene el casamiento pero primero...como terminara esto que comenzo al final de este cap jaja...

Besooteee!

**PD: Quieren ver algo graciosoo? Vean en mi profile el video de un argentino que los va a hacer reir..jaja..Se ve pateticoo pero seguro les saca una sonrisa bailando el Waka Waka jaja...De verdad confien en mi y arriba el animo...a mi me sirvio..tengo los animos por el piso..**

****

"...Argentina un sentimiento vos sos mi pasión  
Argentina yo te llevo en el corazón

Alentando en la tribuna siempre voy a estar  
porque la celeste y blanca es lo más grande que hay..."

Te amoooo Argentinaaa vos sos mi pasion..Si nos vamos de ahora en adelantee me pasaa...jaja...Te amoo mi paiss!Por todo lo que me das dia a dia..y como dice el 10 ...la camiseta no se manchaaa...Pipitaaaa goleador del mundial!


	18. Capitulo XVIII: Desahogo

**ADVERTENCIA CAPITULO "RATED M" (Bastante hot y hasta si quieren auto-censuren una parte) y algo sangriento...=)..La advertencia ya esta hecha ...disfruten...Bye!**

**Azulnaychan: **Graciaaaas! Me motivas muchisimoo especialmente por ser una nueva reviewer y que te haya gustado lo suficiente el capi anterior para que dejes comentario..=D..Ojala este capitulo tambien te guste...Lo hice Extra largo..y algo dramático! Fue casi toda una vida..jaja XD

**Deestiny: **Mi más leal y una de mis mas queridas seguidoras!...Si tienen una pequeña relacion y Starfire como es muy idiota no sabia que tanto Raven quería a "su Robin" penso que no pasaba del abrazo y eso XD...jaja...Ahora veras como disfruto haciendo sufrir a Richard...Siguiendo un poco lo que le paso a Starfire despues del casamiento en el comic...la voy a hacer sufrir y a Dick tambien jaja..Raven practicamente manda a que la violen..Como ves..La Raven del comic puede ser realmente tan mala como esta..Es mi biblia esa Raven..XD...Ojala te guste este cap y fijate la advertencia de arriba ya es un adelantooo! =O...

**PhilosophermisticismRaven: **Jaja..ESO NO lo dudo..Si antes era una mujerzuela ahora lo es peor..y si antes se lo merecía..Ahora se merece lo peor..Pero como bien dijiste aca en este cap le dan una noticia inesperadisiiima..Que considerando todo lo que le pasa..La vuelve un poco loca...(En el comic hizo algo parecido..Quemo vivo a un sacerdote..El que iba a casar a Star y Robin jajaj) Starfire vas a ver que se traía algo como dijiste...Jason...Es lo que Robin realmente dentro de él es...Nada más que Jason esta feliz siendo como es..y como verás no la pasa nada mal..Es astuto...Raven es una "villana"...O mejor dicho una Heroína con problemas..(Algo así como es Jason en el comic que esta más loco que aca o como Raven en el comic que es mala pero de alguna manera confundida e influenciada por su naturaleza...Porque ella realmente...nació para ser mala..Aunque es mitad humana...)..Besotee..y gracias me encantan tus reviews..

**Princesa de hielo: **Aprovechando mi tiempo..Sin partidos..en vacaciones..Escribi un cap super largo que espero que te guste...Le puse mucho ingredienta antes inexplorado..y una sorpresita! Espero que te guste y suerte con todo ;D

**Naoko Ichigo: **Gracias tu review me dejo una gran sonrisa porque creo que me siento algo orgullosa ahora de lo que escribo...En si me Raven esta basada en la Raven malvada del comic..que es peor que la que describo (Ej: Quemo vivo un sacerdote frente a los titanes cuando su naturaleza demoniaca salio a la luz..) Aunque siempre su lado humano se sobreponía..siempre fue una constante lucha entre dos personalidades..que forman parte de a ver que por instinto..Va a proteger a sus hijos...cada vez mas y más...El tema es que quizás demasiado..Ojala te sorprenda con la sorpresita del cap. a Raven la lleva al borde de la locura pero se recupera XD...Besotee!

**Shasad Naoko: **Tabitha se salvo pero hay otra que se paso de la raya y no salio tan bien parada jaja..lo del portero fue porque conocí a alguien asi en un hostal en vacaciones XD..jaja..Vas a ver que cada vez Raven quizas se vuelva más despiada e instintual...El tema es que está siendo bastante atacada..y hace cosas hasta por desahogo..Incluso vas a ver que no le gusta perder el control y hace lo que SEA para tomar las riendas de las creo que Raven necesita mucho de Jay...mmm..Veremos igual...jaja..Me dio gracia escribir este cap. mis comentarios y dialogos con muy..mmm.."YO" en algunos casos..Sobre todo cuando hablan Rae vs. Jinx y Starfire. Al arbitro ya lo despidieron por suerte...Lo peor que nos pudo pasar paso..Messi se enfermo..Sorpresa..Su reemplazante sería Pastore y...VAMOS CARAJO!..jaja..Quería que entre por alguien..por quien sea..Uff..esta más bueno Pastore..y claro juega bien amiga por todo y lean la advertencia de arriba antes de aventurarse a leer este cap. XD..

**Mariniti the white dragon: jeje...**Este capitulo va para vos especialmente..aca se puede deducir muchas cosas..el rumbo del fic por ejemplo..deje una sorpresita que vuelve loca a Raven..y quizás la haga algo más agresiva de lo normal. El encuentro le provoca una pelea con Jason que como veras...Raven recobra las fuerzas a oposición de la debilidad que demostraba en el cap anterior. Confirmado...Hara todo lo que sea para que las cosas no se le salgan del control. La hice algo más mala en un sentido...pero es por "Desahogo" sufrio bastante los caps anteriores y ahora comienza su venganza...(Se va a parecer más al comic WOW!..Como cuando quemo al sacerdote vivo XD ) Yo los amo a los dos..a los dos bombones..Me encanta escribirlos...y esta vez le toco el turno a Jay que personalmente me parece que es que más la pasa bien en la historia..(Excepcion cuando vio a Raven con Robin, que por cierto eso traera consecuencias..futuras peleas quizás..) =O..Me encanto la cancion..Heyy tenemos los mismos gustos jeje =)...Asi me voy a llenar la compu de temas..jaja..XD! Plizz lee la advertencia de arriba!

**Mel-Raven: **Realmente no esta engordando es simplemente pancita de embarazada pero ella hace mucho drama porque es como yo XD jaja..Naahhh..Jason la hizo bien..Hizo lo que Robin quisiera hacerle en la cara..Pero aca vuelve a ser un mero cachorro de Raven..(Me parece..¿?)Si algo malo le paso a Raven aca de desahoga ^^...jeje..Van a otro baby..Que decis? (Te preguntaras jaja..lee el cap)Tabitha se salvo porque la agarro en un relativo "no tan mal momento"aca la paga alguien más XD...Gracias por tus alientos..Messi se enfermo pero igual entra el GRAN PASTORE! (Aiii que papito que es...lo amo desde que tiene 17 jaja...Lo sigo desde que comenzo a jugar en las inferiores de aca y como pense llego lejos) Pliz lee la advertencia de arriba ¡

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XVIII: Desahogo**

1 de Julio del 2010

**"..El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al sufrimineto, el sufrimiento lleva al odio y éste a la maldad y la locura..."**

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (Rachel Roth AKA)**

Jason por suerte sin necesidad de que le dijera nada me solto. No sabía que decir y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza ignorando las ondas negativas que emanaban de Nightwing y la sorpresa que había en Tim.

-¿Damian?¿Qué hacen aquí..?-Le pregunte riendo y agachandome un poco a su altura.

-¿Tú que haces con este imbecil..?¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hizo ayer..?-Me pregunto fastidiado. Le iba a responder pero Jason puso una mano en mi hombro yo lo mire y se veía...¿Irritado..? _Dios este psicopata...Le quiere sacar los ojos a Damian.._

_-_¿Qué dices..imbecil?¿Con quien te crees que estas hablando pequeño malcriado..? Ven que te enseñare a respetarme..-Dijo Jason y lo quiso agarrar pero Tim lo tomo del brazo.

-Perdona este niño no aprende...Se que se lo merece pero siempre ha sido asi y no va a cambiar Jason...¿No es así Richard?-Le pregunto Tim a Richard que no dejaba de observarme como si quisiera matarme. Jason se solto del agarre de Tim. Se comenzo a reir..y revolvio el cabello de Damian como si fuera un niño. Bueno, realmente lo era...

-Otra oveja negra en la familia niño...Bienvenido al grupo.-Para mi tranquilidad Jason no tomo la actitud de Damian enserio o por lo menos no tanto como pense. Suspire en el alivio...y vi nuevamente a Richard.

-Pense que tu hijo era de Nightwing, Raven...¿Qué haces con él..? Oh, ya se sales de día con Jason y de noche con Nightwing.-Se comenzo a reir mientras yo lo mire con ganas de matarlo y Richard tambien. Aún no decia nada...Se estaba conteniendo..y en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Para irritar aún más a Richard, Jason comenzo a reirse junto a Damian de él. Tim simplemente miro confuso toda la situación.

-¿Raven? ¿Richard? ¿De qué hablan..?-Pregunto Tim mirandonos a nosotros dos.

-Digamos que le pedi a Dick a Raven como prestamo...¿No es asi Rich..?-Dijo Jason burlonamente mirando y provocando a Richard. Se acerco un poco a mi cuello como si me fuera a besar enfrente de todos pero yo me aleje.

-Richard..Di algo..¿De qué esta hablando..?-Le pregunto de nuevo Tim mientras Damian se reía de la situacion y de su confusion.

-No dira nada idiota. ¿No ves lo que sucede..? Raven esta embarazada y no sabe de cual es el hijo..Mientras Richard fue a comprar el anillo de su casamiento para la "infradotada" ella se revuelca con este otro imbecil..-Dijo Damian riendose de Richard y dejandome como una zorra. _Dios..la cara de Richard es muy graciosa..Noo Raven..Tienes que pensar como cortarle la lengua a ese niño._

_-_No te metas en lo que no te interesa Tim...Raven..¿Qué haces con él..?-Me dijo mirandome seriamente ignorando las risas de Damian y Jason.

-Vine a hacerme un chequeo con el médico..Pero...¿Qué te interesa..?Hoy me ignoraste y...¿Ahora me pides explicaciones..?-Iba a tomarme del brazo pero Jason lo sujeto con fuerza.

-Tranquilo...A tu querida Titan ya la acompañe yo. Tú ocupate de tu casamiento y yo me ocupo de ella...-Dijo Jason con su risa cinica. Nightwing solo se solto con rudeza y lo empujo.

-Aún es parte de mi equipo Jason. Ella va donde yo digo..-Me dijo intentadome llevar a su lado como tratandome como un objeto de su propiedad. Estaba entre pegarle una bofetada o mandarlo a volar con mis poderes pero hubiera sido excesivo toda la situacion se agravaba con las risas de Damian y las preguntas de Tim a él.

-Tu no me toques Nightwing...Si tanto me odias olvidate de mi y casate de una vez..No te necesitamos ni mis hijos ni yo...-El quedo boquiabierto y Tim se le adelanto.

-¿Hijos? ¿Mas de uno...? ¿Richard tu seras ...padre?-Le dijo Tim sorprendido por lo que dije.

-¿Raven de que estás hablando..?-Dijo por fin aún mirandome idiotizado.

-Son dos...Pero poco te debe importar...Ya te dije casate de una vez y dejame en paz. Si no quieres no me hables como lo hiciste esta mañana...-Le grite y con mi indice golpeaba su pecho acusadoramente.

-Creo que deberia traer mi camara para recordar el momento familiar. Raven...Bienvenida a la familia...¡Qué estomago para haber soportado a este idiota..!-Dijo Damian riéndose más fuerte y Tim lo callo a la fuerza por suerte...Dick ya no lo soportaba por lo visto.

-¡Hey el niño me agrada! No te preocupes Richard no tengo problema en ocuparme de tu querida Titán...Es más creo que nos podríamos divertirnos...aún más..-Dijo riendo histericamente enfadando a Richard aún más. _Estos imbeciles me tratan como si fuera una "cosa"..¿Qué se creen..?..._Pense mientras me contenía.

Casi sin que me diera cuenta Richard le dió un golpe a Jason en la cara. No me lo esperaba...El se estaba conteniendo pero Jason lo provoco...

-¡Basta...!..Tim..-Grite y Tim por suerte sujeto a Richard antes que hiciera otra cosa más estúpida mientras yo tomaba a Jason. Él me miro irritado...

-Sueltame que se la voy a devolver...Te pasaste Rich hace bastante que no tenemos una buena pelea..Vamos terminemos con esto...-Le grito retandolo. Nightwing se solto de Tim. Teniamos mucha suerte de que casi no hubiera gente en las calles...la nieve hacia que no sea un buen día para un paseo precisamente.

-No peleare contigo...Por lo menos hoy no...Tu Raven me quieres a mi..Ven con nosotros y alejate de él..¡Es una orden!-Me grito tomandome del brazo...Intentando llevarme con él. Yo me solte y le di una bofetada con toda la furia que tenía contenida.

-¡Me canse..! No soy un objeto Robin, Nightwing..lo que sea que seas..Me importan muy poco tus ordenes..No estamos en Jump City aquí solo vinimos de vacaciones a ver tu casamiento...¿Quererte..?Mira como te quiero..-Con rápidez y casi instintivamente me di vuelta y tome a Jason del cuello y lo bese para su sorpresa sin importar la sangre de su labio que tenía por el golpe de Robin. El me miro pero yo lo ignore y lo segui forzando a Jason para que me besara frente a él. Lo hizo pero dudando de lo que hacía hasta que me aleje de sus labios y Robin no sabía si matar a Jason o matarme a mi. Tim lo tomo de los hombros.

-Raven no es momento para eso..Richard tranquilizate arreglemos esto en casa..¡Cierra la boca de una vez..!-Grito Tim ante lo que murmuraba Damian entre risas.

-Bien Raven...¿Cuanto te costaron estos dos juguetes? Son un par de imbéciles...Pero Nightwing..El gran líder de los Titanes..Demasiado poco tiempo con mi padre..-Dijo mirando a Tim.

-Suficiente Damian...Cierra la boca de una vez malcriado y TÚ..sigue con los preparativos de tu casamiento y que sean muy felices..-Le dije bruscamente.

-¡Eres una puta..!-Me grito groseramente y con mis poderes lo envie contra una pared.

-¡Quizás..Pero NO tuya!-Le grite aún más fuerte. Tome la mano de Jason y me fui caminando para el lado contrario cerrandome al mundo que me rodeaba. Una vez que estabamos lo suficientemente lejos..muy cerca del Hotel, Jason me solto con rudeza.

-¿Qué te pasa..?-Le pregunte exaltada aún no pudiendo digerir lo que Richard se atrevió a decirme. Me tomo del mentón con fuerza y me miro a los ojos.

-No intentes usarme de esa manera enfrente de nadie otra vez o juro que lo que hice ayer no se va a comparar con lo que voy a hacer..-Me dijo amenazandome seriamente. Es verdad lo bese solo para que Nightwing me vea y se ponga celoso..._Pero..._Jason siguio caminando rumbo al Hotel con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Me quede inmovilizada por un momento y cuando vi que se alejaba camine rápido tras él para alcanzarlo.

-Jay espera...Vamos no te enojes por esa idiotez...Tu te acostaste con esa perra hoy y yo debería estar enojada...¡Jay!-Le dije mientras caminabamos mientras lo tomaba del brazo pero él no me respondía. Seguía caminando...Abrió la puerta principal del Hotel y se dirigió a los ascensores. Yo lo solte para no pasar vergüenza en el hotel. Entramos al ascensor los dos solos...El seguía ignorandome..._No puede hacerme esto este imbécil..._Pare el ascensor entre pisos y él me miro como si estuviera loca.

-Vamos Jason...Tu comenzaste a provocarlo yo solo ayude un poco más...Jay vamos olvida eso..-Le dije acercandome a él para besarlo y él con rapidez me esquivo y toco el botón para que el ascensor volviera a funcionar. Lo mire extrañada...

-No voy a caer Raven. Si quieres estar cerca mio no lo impedire. Pero no me olvidare fácilmente que me usaste como a un idiota enfrente de ellos. No olvides una cosa preciosa...No soy Nightwing...No soy un cobarde que no es capaz de ver tus segundas intenciones..No después de que tú misma me mostraste lo que eres...-Las puertas se abrieron y yo camine tras él..pensando en lo increíble de la situació ahora era el enojado conmigo cuando él me engaño con esa prostituta está misma mañana. Pero de que lo use eso es verdad...pero en todo caso nos hicimos la misma mierda entre los dos..

-Assh Jason termina con esto..-Dije entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Él fue a un sofa individual para él solo y se sento.

-Haz lo que quieras Raven. Ve a comer algo...seguro no haz comido nada en días..Ese estupido té de hierbas no va a alimentarte a tí y a dos niños..Asi que no seas estúpida y come algo. En la cocina deben haber cosas..-Me dijo tranquilamente mientras evadía mi mirada..._Hoy parece que todos estos imbeciles se levantaron con animos de mandarme a hacer cosas...A mi! Se claro justo a mi..Pero que equivocado que estás Jason..._

_-_Esta bien Jason. ¿Quieres algo de comer?-Le pregunte teniendo un plan. _**Nunca Jason me va a rechazar...vamos a ver como terminas cediendo Jay. **_No me respondió y me fui algo molesta a la cocina esperando que hubiera algo que coperara con mi plan. Jason sabía que no era de acero...y hace tiempo que no estabamos juntos. Eso hacia el clima perfecto para que terminara con esas idioteces..

Entre a la cocina y abrí la heladera..Frutas...Comida preparada lista para calentar...Toda comprada de afuera. Agarre las frutillas y busque por toda la cocina algo...algo dulce. Fue cuando encontre una botella de crema. La tire en el plato junto a las frutillas y volví junto a Jason.

Siguió sin prestarme atención y la verdad que yo ya estaba perdiendo el control. Mal o bien siempre me miraban..ya sea horrorizados o en el caso de Jay nunca me sacaba los ojos de encima..y ahora...Se estaba comportando como Robin. Y Jason no es Robin...y por eso lo necesito tanto...Necesito a alguien que sea diferente a él justamente...Mi mente exigía a alguien diferente pero igual al mismo tiempo...

-Jason quieres un poco le dije mostrandole la frutilla con crema sentada en un sofa frente a él. Deje el plato sobre una pequeña mesa que había junto a mí.

-Come que tu lo necesitas más...-Dijo mientras seguía leyendo el "fucking"diario ignorandome aún. Bueno era ahora de empezar con el show...Este imbécil no puede evitarme de esta manera...Lo necesito...Aproveche que no me prestaba atención y seguía con ese estupido diario y me sente arrodillada frente a él. Junto a mi deje el plato de frutillas con crema. Recoste mi cabeza en sus rodillas...y él dejo su diario y me miro atentamente por primera vez en una hora.

-¿Qué haces..? Vamos Raven no me convenceras fácilmente...-Dijo aún manteniendo la seriedad y yo frunci el seño molesta pero luego me reí.

-Entonces esta vez me tengo que esforzar...-Me saque mi abrigo y mi sweeter quedandome sin nada en la parte superior. Él me miro sorprendido no sabiendo que me proponía o quizás si sabía pero aún no entendía exactamente que iba a hacer.

-Veremos si este regalo es suficiente Jay Jay...-Él se quedo hipnotizado viendome de arriba a abajo. Le gustaba verme como a mi me gustaba verlo a él como ahora lo iba a ver. Desabroche su cinturon con gran habilidad y con ayuda de mis poderes baje sus pantalones teniendolo realmente frente a mi...sonrio..no lo pudo evitar...realmente hace bastante que no se me ocurría esto...

-Raven te advierto que no me vas a doblegar fácil..-Me acerque aún más a su miembro teniendolo a un centimetro mío aunque aún tenía sus boxers.

Con mi mano comence a jugar un poco con él y quería decir algo pero se resistía. Resistía admitir que le gustaba lo que hacía. Cuando note que se había endurecido bastante le saque los boxers y sin aviso meti todo su miembro en mi boca...lo más profundo que pude y lo mire...el tenía la boca entreabierta y sus manos estaban apretando con fuerza los apoyabrazos del sillón. Se estaba conteniendo...Succione fuertemente y con sensualidad lo saque de mi boca. Me reía ante su cara que quería que siga por obvias razones...

-Vamos Jay olvidate de Robin...Olvidemonos de lo que paso hoy. Disfruta el momento...-Me acerque más a él y puse su miembro entre mis senos apretandolo y él me miro sorprendido por mi hazaña...

-¿De dónde se te ocurren estás cosas..? Assh...-Me dijo entrecortado mientras yo seguía estrujandolo contra mi y se ponía más caliente...Sentía como pulsaba. Lamee su punta con lujuria pura en mis ojos.

-Soy una mitad demonesa Jason. La inocencia no figura en mi diccionario...Cometer el pecado de la lujuria es natural para mi..Creo que ese lado mio me da tanta creatividad...-Dije sin parar un momento de apretar su miembro contra mi mientras veía que esa rica miel que tanto me gustaba comenzaba a salir de él en la excitación...Reí con orgullo por mi efectividad.

-Dios..Mierda como se te ocurre hacer esto..¿No te dejas vencer no es así..?-Me grito...mientras reía en la satisfacción. _Él cree que tiene control de mi...pero la cruda realidad es que él es el que cae siempre...mas aún es lejos más duro que Richard...Me gustas Jay como no tenes idea..._

_-_Raven...eres una puta...-Gruño mientras enredo su mano en mis cabellos. Desistiendo de su plan de resistirse...yo había ganado.

-Quizás Jay pero solo tuya...Con Robin jamás hago este tipo de cosas...Tú eres diferente...Vamos Jay no nos peleemos entre nosotros...Nuestros objetivos son otros...-Dije finalmente dejandome de jugar y tome el plato de frutillas y puse un poco de crema en él...Así era más divertido..Lo meti todo en mi boca y empece a disfrutar el dulzor de la crema mezclada con él...Él gemía de placer y vibraba con cada estocada que le daba. Sus manos hacían que lo me lo meta más profundo. Me encantaba...Jason satisfacía mis deseos como la "Demonesa de la lujuria" aparte...me gustaba más allá de la acción...Pero Robin era diferente...a veces quisiera tenerlo a los dos a la misma vez...pero lastimosamente eso no se puede...A pesar de todo lejos estaba de decistir de pelear por Nightwing con quien sea...

Pero mi objetivo con él...era que él mismo pidiera por mi...y por el momento no iba a dejar que me trate como una muñeca de trapo o como si fuera mi dueño. Yo simplemente no era Starfire..._Por suerte tenía cerebro. Y sencillamente me estaba cansando de los dos en un punto...Me humillaron los dos por igual...y mi gran objetivo era neutralizar esos sentimientos de "amor" hacia los dos...Ninguno se lo merecía...Los dos se atrevieron a darme vuelta la cara por otra..y eso..sencillamente en un punto...dudo que lo pueda olvidar...Cuando menos se lo esperen...me voy a vengar...de cada uno..._

Pense mientras lo seguía viendo y me movía más fuerte para hacerlo terminar de una vez. Para vencerlo más rápido comence a jugar más con mis manos que se ocuparon de la parte de su miembro que no podía meter en mi boca...Sencillamente era muy grande...

-Jay...-Dije aún haciendo mi trabajo en él.

-Raven...no se cuanto más voy a poder soportar...No me provoques más...sino..-Lo ignore y segui estrujandolo más fuerte y su cuerpo tomaba aún más temperatura. Estaba caliente...evidencia de mi buen trabajo.

Más rápido...más rápido fui y el gemía y me empujaba más contra él cada vez. Hasta que finalmente me dio lo que tanto quería...Saque mi boca y cayo en mi cara y un poco en mi lengua. Era todo tan...tan bueno. Ver a Jason respirando agitado y sumiso a mi era increíble...Era como una pequeña batalla ganada de mi parte.

-¡Mierda Raven...!-Dijo mientras él tomo su miembro y tiraba todo en mi cara. Reía y yo támbien los dos disfrutabamos el momento en forma similar...Tener relaciones era algo demasiado normal entre nosotros...Cuando lo hacíamos...durante esos momentos todo los rencores quedaban en el olvido. Esta era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto...y me gustaba experimentar con él. Era algo que con Robin jamás iba a poder hacer...

-¿Cuándo te dije que podías acabar en mi de esa manera..?-Lo mire enojada fingiendo y él frunció el seño confundido.

-¿De qué estas hablando..?-Me pregunto.

-Broma Jay...veo que lo hice tan bien...que todavía no regresaste a la Tierra...-Le respondi y comence a lamer lo que quedaba en su miembro con hambrosía.

-mmm...Dulce con la crema...Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido...-Decía mientras seguía haciendolo.

-Esta bien...perdonada..Pero no se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo o...-Me amenazo y yo clave mis uñas en él y grito.

-A ti tampoco no se te ocurra engañarme de nuevo porque si no perderas algo que estoy segura que extrañaras...y creeme Jay realmente no quisiera hecerlo...-Le dije soltandolo de a poco. Él me tomo de los hombros pero una pequeña alarma conocida comenzó a llamar...Me separe de Jay y él me miro diciendome tan solo con la mirada que no atendiera.

-Quizás sea importante...Tengo que atender...-Le dije con voz frustrada y abrí el comunicador tan solo enfocando mi cara. Era Starfire...Querer asesinarla era lo mínimo que quería hacer en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué pasa Starfire..?-Le pregunte guardando mi rabia e intentando olvidar que Robin estaba iniciando los preparativos para el gran casamiento.

-Amiga..¿Estás bien..? Te ves cansada...- Me dijo preocupada.

-Si estoy en medio de algo Starfire.¿Qué pasa?- Insistí en la pregunta quería volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Amiga..Te tengo una gran sorpresa que mostrarte...es sobre mi casamiento con Robin. Necesito verte y mostrarte algo amiga Raven...Tú eres a Dama de Honor y quisiera tener tu aprobación para esto..-Me miro suplicante con cara de estupida. Era increíble que yo tuviera que ayudarla en eso. _Increíble..._Suspire. Por suerte Jason por primera vez quedo en silencio.

-Esta bien Starfire en un momento estoy alla...Nos vemos en un rato.-Ella sonrió.

-Gracias amiga..-Y cerré el comunicador. Jason se acerco a mi y me comenzo a dar pequeños besos mariposa en mi espalda que todavía estaba descubierta.

-Vamos quedate...ya empezamos..Aparte..¿La iras a ayudar con su casamiento..?-Me dijo aún dandome pequeños besos ahora en mi cuello. Tire el comunicador en el sofá. Y me cruce de brazos cubriendome mi pecho que estaba totalmente descubierto. Lo mire.

-Tengo que irme...Jugamos bastante por hoy..No me puedo quedar todo el día...No quiero que piensen tan mal de mi..Aparte soy la Dama de Honor..-Dije riendo mientras busque mi ropa y me la ponía con un poco de frustración por que esa nos arruino el momento.

-¿Qué pretendes con ser la Dama de Honor..la piensas matar..?-Me pregunto suspicazmente mientras se acomodaba el pantalon.

-Una vez me dijiste que no teníamos la obligación de contar algo que no fuera parte del trato. Tengo mis planes con Starfire...pero no tengo porque decirte nada...Bueno ¿Matar? No lo creo..ese fue mi primer plan pero Jason...Tú eres el ejemplo viviente de que la muerte no es el fin..A veces hay momentos en la vida de una persona en los que se desea estar muerto pero no lo esta...Esos momentos una persona los recuerda de por vida...y el sufrimiento a veces es peor que la muerte...La muerte a veces llega hasta ser una solucion para el dolor...-Le dije tranquilamente mientras camine al baño para refrescarme la cara que aún tenía un poco de...bue ya se sabe. Él me siguió y se quedo en la puerta mientras me lavaba la cara.

-Aprendes rápido bonita...Supongo que ya nos veremos entonces..-Me dijo mientras yo me secaba la cara con una toalla. Lo mire y me acerque a él.

-Ves...No hay necesidad de que peleemos...si mejor podemos disfrutar del momento..-Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me teletransporte a mi habitación.

* * *

Prendí algunas velas para tener un poco de iluminación y me fui a dar una pequeña ducha para higienizarme un poco...Sentía que tenía a Jason impregnado en mi mismisima piel.

Me abrigue bastante y saque un abrigo negro para disimular un poco mi estomago. No era muy visible pero por suerte la ropa disimulaba bastante más si era color negra.

Me cepille el cabello un rato y fui a la habitación de Starfire.

Pase por la habitación de Richard y me dió la tentación de entrar pero me resistí.

Toque la puerta de la tamaraneana insoportable y como si supiera que era yo abrió la puerta y me jalo hacia adentro.

-Starfire dime de una vez para que necesitas mi ayuda...-Le dije suave y pausadamente obviamente molesta pero ella sabía que no lo iba a notar porque tenía cara de feliz cumpleaños y una mano hacia atrás obviamente ocultando algo. Hasta que me revelo la gran sorpresa...

-¿Un sobre..?-Le dije extrañada o mejor dicho no intentando pensar mucho de que se podia tratar..

-Es la invitación para mi casamiento Amiga Raven...¿Te gusta..? Si me dices que si ya mismo mandare a hacer las copias ...con el Amigo, es decir, novio Robin ya acordamos una fecha amiga..-Me grito feliz y me abrazo.

-¿Dentro de una semana...? ¿No es muy poco tiempo Star..?..-Le pregunte.

-No amiga..Yo la verdad que deseaba casarme cuanto antes pero Richard insistió en que sea lo más pronto posible asi que estoy muy feliz de que él desee tanto nuestro casamiento..Dime..¿Te gusta la invitación..? ¿No es gloriosa..?-Me pregunto excitada con el pensamiento de la bendita boda.

-Eh si..Es muy...muy tú..-Le dije asqueada porque era color rosa y tenía pequeños toques de brillo.

-Muchisimas gracias amiga por tu aprobación..Sabía que te iba a gustar..Las elegí yo misma...Bueno, con ayuda de la amiga Jinx. Por favor, quedatela..es tu invitación amiga..-Me dijo tomandome de mis dos manos. Sus ojos brillaban levemente..quizás evidencia de felicidad extraterrestre o algo así. Me aleje de ella como si quemara.

-Bueno Star...Estuve todo el día fuera de paseo...Ya son las siete de la tarde...y estoy cansada..Nos vemos después Starfire..-Le dije intentando evadirla. Estar con ella sola en un ambiente me ponía nerviosa...Tenía unas ganas terribles de matarla para que no llegue al altar pero sabía que era estupido hacerlo ahora...Robin tenía que elegirme a mi y suplicarme para que vuelva con él. Sacando a esta mujercita del camino solo lo separaba de ella fisicamente pero...Lo que yo realmente buscaba era que él sea solo mio por su propia voluntad..o con un poco de ayuda de mi parte. Reí claro está...

-Espera amiga Raven. Te tengo que preguntar algo..pero no te enojes por favor...-Me dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué sería..?Dimelo de una vez y terminemos con esto...Nada que me digas puede hacer que me enoje..-Le respondí. Era verdad..solo el hecho de estar junto a él me hacía ponerla en una lista negra. Así que no podía hacer algo peor..

-Bueno amiga...Pense que estaba viendo mal..Digo siempre fuiste más esbelta y pequeña que yo...Pero...¿Has ganado peso amiga?-Me pregunto inocentemente. Luego me puse a pensar que tan malo sería matarla...Apretando los puños y rehusandome a gritarle..

-¡NO! ¡Es tu parecer Star-fire!-Le dije entredientes.

-Oh..Quizás haya visto mal amiga pero te ves más grande..-Me dijo y mis poderes rompieron un vidrio. Estaba de a poco perdiendo el control.

-Bueno quizás si Starfire...Estoy gorda..Seré una Dama de honor gorda..Assh...-Le dije enfadada y me fui cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Amiga..!-Fue lo último que escuche pero la ignore a la muy imbécil. Me encerre en mi habitación e hice trizas la estúpida invitación.

-Siete días..En siete días..-Dije..

-Me caso..-Me respondió Nightwing quién estaba detrás mio asustandome. Me aleje... Estaba tan enfadada que no note su presencia al entrar a mi habitación. Debí haberlo advertido...la ventana estaba entreabierta. Ese balcón...

-¿Sabes lo que es privacidad..? No será mi casa pero..-Le dije pero él me corto lo que iba a decir.

-Después de lo que paso ayer..Después que lo viste con esa otra mujer...Después de que lo besaste enfrente mio y cuando estabamos en la playa me juraste que no andabas con nadie..Tengo porque suponer que eres una puta..¿No es así..?-Me dijo fríamente. Otra vez me decía lo mismo...La verdad que no me gustaba nada esa palabra en sus labios...

-Nightwing..-Murmure despacio.

-Me traicionaste como pareja y te acostaste con quién era mi amigo...Con ese psicopata...No confias en mi como amiga, todas tus palabras son mentiras...Me atacas a pesar de que soy tu líder...Dime..¿Qué se supone que eres..? ¿Mi enemiga..?-Me dijo mirandome muy serio y con la frialdad de un tempano.

-No..Enemiga no..La madre de tus hijos diría yo...-Le respondí de la misma manera. Con seriedad y frialdad. Me tomo del brazo no muy violentamente pero apoyo su frente contra la mis y nuestras narices rozaban..Estabamos muy cerca.

-Dime..¿Qué hiciste con él todo este tiempo..? Atrevete a decirme a la cara que no te acostaste con él...Dime una cosa...¿Eso hace una madre..?- Siempre tenía algo que añadir. Estaba enfadado pero tranquilo...resignado..pero molesto. A Nightwing le pasaba algo era eso...Así como yo desde que fuimos atacados por los brazaletes de Evelyn..nunca volvimos a ser los mismos. _¿Pero cómo se atrevió a preguntarme eso..?_

-No Rich...Precisamente acostarme con él no lo hice porque se nos presentaron contratiempos..¿Qué hice..? mmm...Jugamos nada extraño...No soy una puta..¿Sabes porqué..?Porqué nunca tuvimos una relación tú y yo..Soy libre y aparte quiero a Jason...No sabía que era tu hermano...y no me importa que lo sea...Tú me dejaste y Jason estubo ahi...y..¿Sabes..? Creo que dentro de poco me olvidare de tí y todo volvera a ser como antes..- Le dije con indiferencia dandole la espalda y yendo hacia mi cama... tirandome cansada. Me sento y me beso repentinamente...Al poco tiempo él se separo de mi.

-Tú me amas a mí desde antes que apareciera él...Te entregaste a mi...Confiaste en mi y no en él...No lo verás más...-Me dijo y coloque mis dedos contra mis labios que estaban calientes por su contacto. Me levante subitamente y me pare frente a él.

-Te amo Richard..-Le dije y lo bese nuevamente pero esta vez yo tome la iniciativa. _Richard...__No puedo vivir sin él..._

_-_Sueltame..No voy a caer Raven. Te das cuenta siempre es lo mismo..Pero me canse..Por ti y por nuestros hijos..si es que son míos hubiera dejado todo pero tú cruzaste el límite...No mereces mi perdón...Starfire no tiene tú veneno...Me casare con ella... Si tus hijos son mios no les faltará nada Raven..Pero no voy a desistir..Me caso dentro de una semana..-Me dijo y se fue al bálcon para dejarme sola otra vez.

-Vete...¡Vete a coger con esa perra inmunda imbécil..!-Le grite sobresaltada y le tire un jarrón que estaba cerca mio pero se fue...

-¡Mierda..! Assh...-Le di un fuerte golpe a la mesa..Tan fuerte que la abollo y comenzo a salir sangre de mis nudillos. A pesar de eso seguí golpeando hasta hacer la mesa trizas y tire un pedazo contra la pared. Comenzaron a golpear la puerta...Me calme y fui a atender...Oculte mis puños...Sea quien fuere no lo iba a ver bien. Abrí y casi vuelvo a cerrar la puerta nuevamente...Empujo la puerta y entro a la fuerza cerrandola detrás de ella. Sonreía...

-¡Vete de aquí...! No te quiero ver...¡No quiero ver a nadie..!-La ataque con mis poderes pero ella fácilmente los repelió con los suyos y seguía riendose. Se recostó contra la puerta en pose de burla...Chasqueo los dedos y mis manos se pusieron frente a ella...Como ella comando..

-Muy mal Raven...Tú psicosis podría hacerle daño a tus hijos...Que por cierto van a tener probablemente un lindo hermanito..-Me dijo riendo.

-¿De que mierda estás hablando estupida..! ?-Le grite con rudeza.

-Starfire...Starfire está embarazada Raven...Nightwing se casara y va a tener una familia con ella..y tú...tú te quedarás sola...-Me dijo con malicia. _No puede ser que Starfire este embarazada..no puede ser...ya lo habría sabido..._

_-_No puede ser...¡Mientes..! Ella me lo hubiera dicho...-Le dije apretando sus hombros y ella se solto con fuerza e hizo lo mismo.

-¡NO...!Tú nunca estás aquí porque seguramente te revuelcas con ese tal Jason. Le dije a Starfire que no te lo dijera...¿Sabes porqué..? Porque yo te quería dar la feliz noticia primero..Es más ni Richard lo sabe...Lo sabrá en el casamiento...Formará una familia y se olvidará de tí..Porqué tu no eres más que una cobra.-Me grito mirandome a la cara...Me sente en el suelo vencida...cabizbaja...Mis poderes estaban muy débiles..Necesitaba las capsulas...No estaba para pelear con Jinx aunque en ese preciso momento tenía ganas de matarla con mis propias manos.

-Das asco...Eres una mujerzuela repugnante..-Me dijo parada frente a mi. Levante mi rostro..

-Por lo menos está mujerzuela disfruta cada uno de sus días...Estoy segura que tu fuiste la culpable de que Wally se sienta tan frustrado..-Le dije mirandola a los ojos...esta vez la tenía yo en mis manos.

-¿De qué estas hablando..?-Me pregunto. La risa se le borro...Me levante a su altura y me acerque...Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me teletransporte junto a ella a un edificio abandonado de la ciudad que había visto esta mañana.

-¿Porqué me trajiste aquí..?-Me pregunto algo nerviosa. Me acerque más a ella y sensualmente me acerque a su oído.

-Me acoste con él..-Le respondí suavemente. _Es mentira pero ella no lo sabe..._

-No puede ser...es mentira...-Me respondió negando y mirandome a los ojos para ver si mentía. Me saque mi abrigo y tome algo de mi bolsillo.

-Estuve con mejores...fue su primera vez...Estaba cansado de esperarte...-Le dije vilmente sabiendo que ellos nunca llevaron su relación muy lejos. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Ella era fuerte no era del tipo que lloraban pero su relación con él fue de años...y la verdad que era sorprendente que nunca hayan concretado nada. Me reí ante su cara...aún tenía una pequeña sorpresa preparada. Seguía manteniendo una de mis manos oculta tras mi espalda.

-No llores...Te ves patética..Más de lo normal..Eres una inservible...No puedes ser una buena "Chica mala" ni que tu vida dependa de ello..¿Una heroína..? Ni tu te crees ese triste papel...Nadie se lo cree..Ni Kid Flash...¿Una novia..? Eres una incapaz...Incapaz de satisfacer a un hombre como debe ser...En resumen..Eres una cobarde..Te escondes detrás de otros y no te enfrentas a tus problemas frente a frente...-Le dije cada palabra lentamente para que las recordara..._**Para que sean...**_

-Basta Raven..No sigas más...No te atacare mientras estes embarazada no soy como tú...-Me dijo aún no viendome a la cara. Me aleje un poco y con una risa muy cínica le dije...

-Vamos Jinx..Enfrenta tus problemas una vez en tu vida..Atacame..Se que quieres hacerlo..Defiende lo tuyo de quien paso toda una noche con tu "Bomboncito"...-Le insistí y se acerco a mi para darme una bofetada y al mismo momento estire mi brazo encastrandole en su pecho un pedazo de madera que había quedado de la mesa. Lo hundí bien profundo...Bien profundo.._**Para que sean las últimas palabras que escuchara...**_Cayó frente a mi con los ojos bien abiertos en el horror.

-Como decía un gran conocedor..Con el tiempo uno se arrepiente de ser tan bondadoso..y más aún con una asesina..-Le dije mientras ella yacía tirada en el suelo. Le saque la estaca y me acerque a ella...Decía algo...

-¿Asesina..?¿De qué estás hablando..?-Me pregunto escupiendo sangre de su boca..muriendo. Reí más ante su incompetencia.

-Tú mataste antes de que conociera la luz del día al hijo de Starfire querida...No me gusta la competencia..Muerete sabiendo que conmigo nunca tenías que haber jugado...Muerete sabiendo que Wally nunca te ha amado..y por sobretodo muerete sabiendo que has matado...A un inocente..Solo tenías que haber cerrado la boca..Hoy no fue un buen día...Pero gracias..ya me siento mejor...Por cierto saluda a Speedy y a Aqualad...Fueron tan imprudentes como tú...-Le dije sentada a un lado de ella. La mire aburrida mientras una lágrima salía..probablemente la última..

-Solo espero que tus hijos no salgan como tú y que Richard te los quite...Nadie merece estar cerca de alguien como tú..-Dijo ya muy débilmente.

-No te saldrás con la tuya..-Me dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Ya lo hice..-Le dije dandole un beso en su frente y murio. Me levante y tome mi abrigo. Me cubri totalmente...Estaba llena de sangre. Fui caminando al único lugar donde podía ir así...

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Estaba recostado en sofá un poco agitado...Estuve entrenando por unas largas dos horas..En la tele no había nada interesante solo novelas que a cualquier adolescente erizaría la piel por sus escenas subidas de tono. Personalmente era juego de niños lo que se transmitía...Después de experimentar con una demonesa cada fantasía ritualmente aunque sea una vez al día...lo que se veía en la televisión no era nada. Después de todo yo a la demoníaca creatividad e imaginación de Raven no la cambiaba por nada...Era muy buena...una perra con todas las letras.

Aunque yo seguía siendo el idiota que siempre caía en sus cosas...Por un lado no me sentía mal..Ese efecto causaba..._Ya no veo la hora de que se venga a vivir acá...Estaría bueno..._Me levante a tomar una botella chica de cerveza de la heladera cuando escuche a alguien golpear la puerta.

Abrí y era Raven que entro apresuradamente sin dejarme hablar y cerro la puerta.

-¿Me perdí de algo..?-Le pregunte. Estaba un poco sudada y con el cabello desarreglado.

-¿Me puedo quedar esta noche..?-Me pregunto indiferentemente.

-Hey ¿Qué paso el pajarito te soltó la cuerda..?-Le pregunte burlonamente. Ella abrió su abrigo dejandome ver toda su camiseta blanca manchada de sangre. Dí un paso hacia atrás sorprendido.

-Dime que mataste a Robin y despúes si quieres matame que morire feliz..-Le dije con gracia.

-No fue Robin..-Me dijo sencillamente. _No cambia más..._

_-_¿Otro Titán? Raven te descubrirán si sigues haciendo esas cosas...No pueden desaparecer así de la nada...Acuerdate que ya tenemos a Speedy "Desaparecido"...-Le dije tomando su mejilla y ella me quitó la mano.

-No te preocupes estaba en un viejo edificio abandonado. Lo prendí fuego..No quedan ni rastros...-Me dijo con simpleza tomando la botella de cerveza y bebiendo un sorbo.

-Gracias tenía sed hace rato...Mucho calor...Prender fuego un edificio no es tan fácil como parece..-Me dijo mientras me devolvió la botella. Me reí por su sarcasmo siempre vigente.

-Vamos...¿Sabes que siempre quise verte andando en mi casa con mi ropa..? Debe ser una fantasía...Ya sabes la noche recién comienza...-Le dije arreglando su cabello. Ella simplemente rodó los ojos...

Ella era simplemente**...My Angel of darkness...**

**

* * *

Hii! **2 días de abstinencia de futbol...XD...Dios miooo ya hasta extraño las vuvuzelas (Noooo chiste!) Bueno post-partido anduve en youtube y me pelee con media comunidad jaja...Igual dando argumentos...Pero tengo una pregunta muy seria que hacerles..Tomenlo como encuesta y si pueden responderme se los voy a agradecer muchiiisimo...(Es una inquietud..)

*****¿Los ven como arrogantes, xenofobos y soberbios a los Argentinos en sus países..? (Pregunte porque me tope con mucha gente que decía eso de otros países de Latinoamerica...Nunca lo había pensando así...Obvio que hay lacras de personas como en todos lados..Pero nunca pense que Argentino era sinonimo de estos terminos en otros lugares..¿Porque?) Gracias si pueden responder...Admito que si cuando se trata de futbol de seleccion se me sube el termometro pero...por lo menos no estoy como los hombres que están como locos todos los domingos con los clubes...XD...

Por cierto...Hey admitamos que España le rompio el arco al gran "Ronaldo" jaja...Solo sirve para las fotitos el modelito al parecer...Que buena de Villa, Iniesta y Xavi...Se nota que el futbol de esos clubes la rompen..Admito que Villas hasta ahora me parece el mejor...LejOOOs...Pero bue todavía falta...y los guaraníes tienen "garra"..Aunque lastimosamente les falta Cabañas pero creo que se las van a arreglar como puedan. Va a ser un partido emocionante...

Brasil...es Brasil...XD..Nosotros me parece que estamos rumbo a esa onda de juego...la de..."Meter goles y NO al juego lindo.."...En sintesis...No se busca retencion de pelota si no que se busca fallas del adversario para tomar la oportunidad y meter gol...mmm..No me gusta mucho y mi seleccion veo que tomo ese rumbo la última vez...Esperanzadoramente Messi, Higuain, Tevez..y el genio, el Master...El mejor para la dupla con Messi...PASTORE...(Hay dios que papitoooo)..no van a hacer ese tipo de juego...Ojala lo metan en cancha o me agarra un ataque...y si no lo meten todo bien con Diego pero ojala le vaya bien..XD...Creo que lo mete..Pero ojala no sea cierto..Messi se enfermoo!Ahhh!Justo ahoraa le agarro gripe sudafricana XD...Diooos miooo...Menos mal que el equipo no gira en torno a él o me matoo XD...

Ojala se mejoree el nene!...Diooos ese pibe es más bueno que Lassie con las patitas atadas..XD...Es re gracioso cuando se vuelve loco jugando a la Playstation..jaja...Es un capo!

**Por cierto...Hasta ahora ¿Cuál fue su capítulo favorito..? **

**¿Qué hara Raven con Starfire..? ¿Richard desistirá..?**

**¿Damian alguna vez en su vida se callara? XD...**

**Jason y Raven...¿Amor o pasión?**

**¿Hermanito para los babies de Rae? AAHHHHHH!**

**Cuidadooo...cuidado con Kid Flash...(Dato)**

Y como Raven ESTAN INVITADOS AL CASAMIENTO QUE SERA EN UNA SEMANA (TIEMPO DE FIC)...TIC TAC..!

ByeBye! Vieron el video gracioso de mi profile..? jajaj..Me encanta como bailo el WAKA WAKA...XD


	19. Capitulo XIX: Maldad oculta

**Azulnaychan: **jaja..Gracias!Me hiciste recordar unas cuantas cosas..es más vas a ver que lei muy bien tu review!Porque aca volvemos al tema de la LIga! ;) Y sii lei todos los comic...jeje..Los baje todos por internet y espero con ansias los de este mes..que me traen muchas intrigas...es que Rae esta secuestrada y quiero saber de una vez quien la tien jaja...Y aca hago mension de la relacion KidFlash/Rae y en el prox voy a hablar más jeje..A mi tambien me gusto su relacion con Kid Flash..porque a pesar de todo por un largo tiempo a pesar de que uso sus poderes..aun despues la seguia queriendo..era muy sweet como decia.."Te quiero tener cerca y no...Te amo pero te odio..no se lo que pienso" XD jaja..Muy confundido estaba ...jeje..Espero que te guste el cap..Besotee! =)

**Princesa de hielo: **jeje..Tambien hice caso de tu review...vas a ver que hay algo extraño en Robin..no esta normal..no esta bien..su cabeza no esta bien..y aca te voy a decir que anda pasando..Se que es un fuerte Red/Rae ahora jeje..Pero para mi es inevitable..amo al Jason del comic inclusive..pero hay dos tipos de amor..uno más pasional..y otro el amor solo..simplemente amor (uyyy que cursoo tan cursi tomo esto) XD...jeje..ojala este cap este algo mas claro que el otro...Aca veremos una integrante más..contra...STAR!jajaja..Ella..tan tierna jojo..y soy mala..jaja..Le hice un POV..(tan mala no soy ves!jeje)

**Naoko ichigo: **Esta vez..jeje.. Después de haber hecho a Robin tan idiota..explico un poco más porque esta así..mmm...Digamos que en este cap. "se pone los pantalones"...y si..lastimosamente si ..esta embarazada..la pregunta es ¿Por cuanto? jaja..Aca entra una enemiga para la tamaraneana..una vieja enemiga..jajaj..Saludos!..La"Bad girl" nahhh..Yo soy re buena! jeje XD

**Deeestiny: **Estoy mal por haberte decepcionado aunque sea un poco..asi que lei de nuevo..y si te entiendo..=(...jeje..a mi tambien me gusto ese capitulo =) Aca aparece Kid Flash..jojo..¿Qué pasara?..y tambien una villanita más..jeje. =O...Ya sera la boda..un poquitin mas..pliz wait..a little amiga =) Te kierooo gracias por siempre ayudarme! =D..Vas a ver que aca pasan muchas cosas..Este cap esta lleno de cosas y personas raras XD..jeje =)Saludos..y me da mucho gusto a ver visto que hayan recibido asi al tecnico de Chile! Eso se hace...la verdad que repudio la "caza de brujas" que hacen en otros lugares...(o que alguna vez hicieron algunos aca con Bielsa justamente) sencillamente pienso que Bielsa se adapto alla..mejor que aca..cada pais necesita un tecnico que de alguna manera represente al pais..Bielsa..es muy serio y todo es muy "tecnico" jeje..aca es todo a lo loco..más desestructurado...mira nuestro DT! jeje..mejor dicho alentador!Porque DT realmente no es..pero es una figura que motiva..y aparte si podes lee lo que puse abajo..por cierto vi la paradia de Diegote que hicieron en tu pais..no se si la viste..jeje..pero fue muy graciosa jaja..=) Besoteee!

**Anonimo: **Hi!Holaa!Un anonimo jeje..es el primero =)Gracias por tu review..fue directo y la verdad que ya estoy pensando en algo..como veras..en este cap..le agregue una enemiga más a Starcita jajaja..espero que te guste aunque sea un poco la idea..=) Besote!

**Blindmaster: **Gracias...Siempre que recibo un review tuyo..siento como que "algo hice bien"..jeje..Siii estaba cargado, jej..no puedo olvidar que ella representa a la lujuria..pero como veras en este cap bajo un cambio..Mucha imaginacion la mia vistee! jeje..;)..AHH gracias por el dato..yo ya estoy buscando los comic de este mes..y espero conseguir los DVD..ojala los encuentreee! =)...Besote!Aca en este cap ingreso otros personajes jeje..Y hago mension de ciertas relaciones pasadas..como la de Kidflash..jeje

**Mel-Raven: **Aiiii Sueños tambien me gusto mucho aunque me diverti bastante con Frutos del amor jeje =) Eso de "cogido" jeje es una palabra que no quería usar pero se que Jay con la personalidad que le di debia utilizar ese tipo de vocabulario jeje..Yo sencillamente me quedaria con Jay sin dudas..jajaja..Me gusta él porque lo hice algo parecido en un sentido a alguien de mi vida..a alguien que amo!jeje...Si se que los argentinos son algo así...pero soberbios por perder un mundial..no creo..estamos = orgullosos y como veras los seguimos alentando a los jugadores..vos sabras que no llegamos de la mejor manera..casi no entramos! asi que llegaron muy lejos..Diegote estuvo poco tiempo..veremos si sigue..Ah..habria que pensar que no toda esta poblacion piensa de la misma manera..jeje XD...Algunos son muy chauvinistas..hasta yo lo soy un poco..pero solo con respecto a los colores de mi bandera..Aca en este cap veras que aparece otra enemiga de Star...jaja..Alguien que quizas no te hayas esperado..Raven va a ser algo mas sweet en este cap..ya vas a ver...(lo digo por lo de los zapatitos ;) Besote!Gracias por tus alientos..Los amo!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XIX: Maldad oculta**

5 de julio del 2010

**"..Es imposible suprimir el bien o el mal, sólo podemos mantener al bien despierto mientras adormecemos el mal..."**

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Me acoste en la cama de Jason en una de sus remeras...Me iba bastante grande...y él me miraba insinuandome muchas cosas menos dormir. Lo mire un poco molesta..

-Ven Rae..-Me dijo él llamandome junto a él. Me acoste a su lado y me cubri con la sábana mirando al lado opuesto de él. Jason me enredo entre sus brazos. Me dí vuelta y lo mire a la cara.

-Sueltame...No tengo ganas de nada ahora Jason..-Le dije quitando su brazo de encima mio.

-Vamos Raven...-Me dijo rozando una de mis mejillas.

-¡Basta!No tengo ganas...te he dicho que estoy cansada y harta de todo...-Le grite sin verlo y el resoplo fastidiado.

-Esta bien..Entendido Raven.-Dijo y se acosto mirando para el otro lado. _Me pregunto si para él lo único que soy es un objeto para divertirse..._

-No...Jason esto no va a funcionar así...Me tengo que ir...-Le dije levantandome.

-¿Qué..? ¿Porqué? Ya te dije que..-Me dijo irritado. Me levante y tome mi abrigo.

-No, esto no va a funcionar..Jason...-Le dije tomandolo de un hombro y mirandolo a la cara.

-Lo único que te agrada de la idea de tenerme a mi aquí es para que tengamos relaciones...Sencillamente pienso que es para eso para lo único que me necesitas...Te das cuenta..Eso es lo que te diferencia de él...No te culpo..No es tu culpa..Es simplemente que ahora no tengo ganas..Nos vemos después Jay y piensa acerca de lo que te dije...Preguntate realmente cuanto me quieres...Porqué no te creo..-Le dije y desapareci a mi habitación.

* * *

-¿De qué me sirve ser la demonesa de la Lujuria si a las personas que quiero no sienten nada verdadero hacia mi? Puedo hechizar a quien sea pero no me pueden amar...-Una lágrima cayo por mi mejilla en la frustración. Fui hacia mi armario y saque la caja de capsulas y me inyecte una dosis...y otra...y otra...No me importaba si estaba mal...No me importaba si era un exceso..ya no me importaba nada...

-Te odio Jason...Te odio Richard por dejar embarazada a esa perra...De ninguna manera voy a dejar que ese niño nazca..No puedo si no...Si no Robin nunca me volvera a aceptar...-Suspire y me fui a dormir. Me deje llevar por el sueño...

* * *

_Abrí mis ojos y aparecí en un lugar ya conocido por mi..._

_Azarath_

_-¿Pero cómo..?-Murmure viendo que estaba en ese lugar que hace tanto no iba. No puede ser...Tan solo me quede dormida..._

___-Yo te he traído aquí hija...-Me dijo una voz bastante conocida a mi pesar detrás mio._

___-¿Tú..? ¿Qué q____uieres madre..? ¿Porqué me has traído a este lugar Arella?-Le pregunte irritada. Estaba como siempre..esa mujer no envejecía...Seguía tan radiante como siempre._

___-Siempre supe que tu naturaleza era más peligrosa que la influencia de tu padre...Raven estoy muy feliz de que vas a ser madre...-Me dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas. Aleje su mano con rudeza._

___-No me toques...¿Feliz..? ¿Estás loca..?Tengo dieciocho años...y...no se quien es el padre de mi hijo..Richard ama a esa perra que está embarazada..Dime..¿Qué tiene de bueno lo que me esta pasando?-Le grite fastidiada por su tranquilidad._

___-Hija...Si Richard está apunto de casarse con otra mujer quien solía ser tu amiga eso no te da motivos para estar con ese hombre. Tienes que alejarte de él...-Me dijo con suavidad. ¿Quién es ella para decirme que tengo que hacer?_

_-¿Hablas de Jason..? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que tengo que hacer..? Tú nunca has sido una madre y lo sabes...No tienes derecho sobre mi aparte creo que ya estoy bastante grande. ¿Porqué dejaría a Jason..?-Le pregunte esto último por curiosidad. Mi madre tenía serios motivos para verme. No era algo que hacía muy amenudo._

_-Hija sigues siendo la de siempre...nada más que tu naturaleza salió plenamente a la luz. Sigues siendo humana y se que eres capaz de amar...En el fondo tengo la convicción de que estás feliz por tus hijos...Se qué los amas antes de haber nacido..Son tu sangre Raven...Eres una mujer por instinto los quieres pero la fortuna no es algo que este en nuestra familia...penosamente..-Me dijo abatida y sin ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos. ¿Me está diciendo que mis hijos pueden salir anormales o algo así..?..¿Qué sabrá que yo no se..?_

_-¿Qué tienen mis hijos..?-Le dije seriamente tomandola de los hombros con fuerza._

_-¡Raven tranquilízate! Tienes que prometerme alejarte de Jason..¡Él esta mal! Tienes que controlarte..tienes que encerrar tus impulsos...¡Debes hacerlo por tus hijos!-Me dijo haciendome soltarla. Algo de respeto le tenía..era inevitable..._

_-Ve al punto..Dime de una vez porque me tendría que alejar de alguien que realmente se preocupa de mi...Tenemos un trato..- Le dije sencillamente._

_-Tus hijos van a ser tu viva imagen Raven. Así como tú va a depender de ellos elegir que camino van a seguir...Si el del bien o el del mal...Jason es una mala influencia...Hija ese hombre no te ama...-_

_-¿Cómo sabes..? Aparte a mi no me importa..¿El amor? Es un sentimiento estúpido de los humanos...No pienso en eso..-Le dije con violencia casi perdiendo la cordura._

_-Eso es mentira...Tú quisieras que alguno de ellos te demuestre amor...Pero comportándote de esa manera no conseguiras nada...La pasión y el amor son dos cosas muy diferentes...Hija haz manchado tus manos con sangre deja que estas nuevas vidas iluminen tu camino y no hagas que lo oscurezcan aún más...-_

_-No me vengas con esa basura Arella. Tú no me puedes hablar de amor cuando nunca fuiste una madre..No sabes lo que es serlo..-Le dije enojada._

_-Hija escuchame...Tus hijos heredararan probablemente tus poderes y tu inestabilidad emocional tienes la obligación...Por el simple hecho de resguardar otras vidas de controlarlos desde el comienzo...y un buen comienzo es alejarlos de ese hombre lo debes hacer...Tú a él no lo amas...Amas a..-_

_-¡Cierra la boca..! Haré con mis hijos lo que se me plazca...Serán míos y seré una mejor madre que tú eso tenlo por seguro...-Ella me miro con pena._

_-Hija Richard es una buena persona espero que no eches a perder la oportunidad que tendrás con él...Será única..No las dejes pasar...y ten cuidado, Jason es peligroso, no pongas en riesgo a tus niños...Por favor...-Me dijo con suavidad...como una mamá._

_-Madre...Tendrá un hijo...-Le dije abrazándola..dudando al principio pero lo hice por impulso._

_-Hija necesitas arrepentirte de tus pecados...Necesitas perdonar y no acumular aquellos deseos de venganza dentro tuyo...-Me separe de ella._

_-Mamá...¡No puedo! Debo eliminar a Starfire, No entiendes el la quiere...Aún la quiere lo se...lo siento...-Le dije con desesperación._

_-Si quiere aún a esa mujer es porque algo habrás hecho hija..Mas yo se que aún tienes posibilidades con él, haciendo las cosas correctamente..-Iba a responderle pero ella se dió vuelta y todo se volvió negro. Negro...Ya no estaba más en Azarath._

_

* * *

_Abrí mis ojos un poco exaltada y estaba en mi habitación. Fue como un sueño...pero no al mismo tiempo. Mi madre realmente intercedió en mi mente. Era de día...Un día radiante...Un día inusual para Gotham. Junto a mi estaba una jeringa que había utilizado y la tire a la basura junto a las capsulas usadas...

-Lo se madre. Se como es la realidad...no soy ninguna idiota...-Dije para mi misma mientras miraba la ciudad por el gran ventanal.

* * *

**Robin/Nightwing POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Fui a las empresas de Bruce sabiendo que había salido de la mansión bastante temprano en la mañana. La verdad era que hace mucho que no iba a la Corporación pero era necesario hablar con él con urgencia.

-¿Si..?¿Qué necesita..?¿Tiene cita..?-Me pregunto la recepcionista sin verme a la cara mientras marcaba el télefono.

-No, soy Richard Grayson...-Ella soltó lo que estaba haciendo y me vio sorprendida.

-Disculpe ya mismo le comunico al Señor Wayne que usted está aquí...-Me dijo nerviosa y fue al despacho de Bruce rápidamente. Al tiempo salió..

-Entre por favor Joven Grayson, el Señor lo espera...-Me dijo con cordialidad abriéndome la puerta. Entre un poco desganado pero alentado por la necesidad de hablar en un lugar seguro lejos de todos los demás Titanes. Bruce estaba firmando unos documentos pero cuando me vio dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me miro serio.

-Supongo que algo te está atormentando seriamente para que vengas aquí en busca de privacidad. Creo que estás comenzando a dudar de los miembros de tu equipo...o por lo menos de uno de ellos..¿No es así Richard?- Me dijo con simpleza y seguridad. Él siempre tenía razón por mucho que me duela admitirlo.

-No confio en Raven y tu lo sabes. Pero Bruce tú sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es culpa de no era así...fue por culpa de Evelyn... ella le hizo esto...-Le dije defendiéndola.

-Siempre supe que algo andaba mal con ella desde la primera vez que la vi y tú debiste haberte dado cuenta antes de todo..Pero fue demasiado tarde y cometiste muchos errores...Pero tú y yo sabemos que no esta todo bien en ti tampoco...-Me dijo con suspicacia. Siempre sabía...siempre sabía todo...

-No te equivocas...Desde que fui atacado por Evelyn algo anda mal en mi desde ese preciso momento..Lejos de haberme recuperado cada vez cometo más estupideces.-

-Lo se, los resultados están a la vista. Probablemente ese hijo es tuyo Richard y debes tomar responsabilidad de ello. Debes decidir si casarte y formar una familia con esa niña o finalmente hacer algo con Raven...me temo que haga o haya hecho algo ya de que arrepentirse que aún no sabemos y que seguramente sabremos muy pronto...-Me dijo tomándose de su barbilla pensando.

-¿A qué te refieres..? Hay algo que sabes o sospechas..¿No es así..?-Le pregunte algo molesto de las insinuaciones y molesto por ser siempre el que no sabía las cosas. Aún no me comparaba con él...

-Tú sabes que Speedy formo parte de la Liga de la Justicia por un tiempo...Bueno hasta que murió su hija y...-

-Espera..nunca supe que hicieron para que olvidará la muerte de su hija..¿Qué le hicieron?-Le pregunte con curiosidad. Speedy estaba destruído por la muerte de Lian. Es más estaba al borde de la locura y me ataco. Tuve que encerrarlo en un instituto psiquiatrico pero misteriosamente volvió a la normalidad y era algo que aún me intrigaba. Bruce logro que se recuperara después de lo que paso..

-Fue Zatanna...utilizo sus poderes para hacerle perder los recuerdos traumaticos sobre la muerte de su hija. No se olvido de Cheshire, solo de la existencia de Lian. Luego consideramos conveniente que volviera a su vida como Titán y que simplemente vuelva a hacer su vida de antes...era la única manera que teníamos para que recupere su cordura. Algo paso hace poco, Zatanna me comunico que aquel bloqueo mental se rompio hace tres semanas...Hice mis averiguaciones y creo que hace tres semanas ha ido a verlos ¿No es así Richard?-Me pregunto cuidando cada una de sus palabras para no decir cosas de más.

-Si...vino a la Torre junto con Aqualad a ayudarnos con el tema de los brazaletes..-

-¿Sabes dónde está?-Me pregunto finalmente como si fuera ese el punto de toda está conversación.

-No, tuve una pelea con él y le dije que se fuera de los Titanes. Fui extremo pero...nunca me puse a pensar en él nuevamente. Ya sabes que Aqualad ha muerto y me he preocupado durante estás semanas en buscar al culpable. Pero aún la investigación no llego a nada viable..-Le dije con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos como él solía hacer.

- Y dime te has peleado con Speedy por Raven..¿No es así..?-Me pregunto como si supiera todo lo que paso.

-Si..fue una confusión...Entiendo que estás pensando Bruce..Pero no quiero pensarlo..No quiero pensar que Speedy no esta desaparecido y que realmente esta..-Le dije no queriendo pronunciar la última palabra.

-¿Muerto? Tú sabes que es una probabilidad. Quizás la misma persona que asesino a Aqualad haya matado a Speedy. Es una posibilidad...Zatanna utilizo su magia y me ha dicho que no se encuentra en ningún lado. Dice que su presencia ha desaparecido...Así que es una posiblidad muy factible...¿Qué tienes que decir..?-Me pregunto buscando una respuesta de parte mía.

-Sospechas de Raven...Yo también para serte sincero...pero...¿Qué razón tendría..?No tengo pruebas Bruce...no la puedo acusar de algo así...Aparte ella es..-Otra vez. Simplemente era Raven y por más cambiada que este no la podía acusar de eso.

-¿La madre de tu hijo? Lo se...Te entiendo Dick, no es la primera vez que uno de nosotros comete el error de tener sentimientos hacia mujeres así...Pero debes entender que si es una criminal deberías...¿La amas?-Me pregunto finalmente.

-Si pero me voy a casar, es una decisión tomada..-

-Si la amas deberías quedarte con ella..No cometas mis mismos errores...llega el momento en que uno se arrepiente de ciertas cosas aunque por fortuna el tiempo lo borra todo. Si tu no estas ahi con ella cuando te necesite se que Jason estará...y me temo que eso sería algo terrible para ella y para tus hijos Dick. ¿Dejarías a tus hijos bajo la tutela de Jason..?-

-Jamás..Se que hay algo extraño en su regreso...No vino para nada bueno Bruce...lo siento..y se que se está aprovechando de Raven..Se está aprovechando de que ella haya cambiado gracias a Evelyn. Bruce la conozco desde hace años y ella no puede estar enamorada de él..ni él de ella...Es decir, es Jason. Sabemos que nunca ha querido a nadie más que a él mismo..-

-No lo creo...Jason siente algo por esa niña Richard. Pero me temo que dudo de que sea algo precisamente sano..He tomado una muestra de Raven mientras dormía..Lamento no haberte comentado sobre esto pero sencillamente hay algo peculiarmente atrayente en ella..algo anormal..-

-¿Intentas decirme que Raven te atrajo como mujer? ¿Una muestra mientras dormía? Has ido demasiado lejos..-Le pregunte un poco molesto.

-Lo se pero fue necesario porque mis sospechas eran ciertas. En su piel y saliva hay una feromona anormal en los humanos. Es muy parecida a las feromonas que utiliza...-

-Hiedra venenosa...¿Me intentas decir que Raven utiliza estas cosas..?-Le pregunte totalmente sorprendido por eso. _Feromonas..._

-No...No es intencional...Es genético, ella tiene esas feromonas en ella naturalmente...Sospecho que sabe perfectamente de su existencia...Al cabo del tiempo uno se acostumbra estando cerca de ella mas creo que pueden ser utilizadas como un arma de doble filo si ella se propone a utilizar sus dotes con intencionalidad. Creo que Jason ya se habra dado cuenta de esto..Si no se alejo de ella es porque algo debe sentir por Raven...No olvides que es inestable..-

-Debiste decirme esto antes...Lo de Speedy y lo de tus experimentos con Raven..Tomare una desición..tengo que pensar..A veces no se si casarme..Quiero a Starfire pero..-

-No la amas como antes..Siempre has querido a Raven de una manera especial..¿O me equivoco?-

-Si pero debo casarme con Starfire...Necesito olvidar a Raven...Me ha engañado Bruce..Me mintió como amiga, como compañera...En fin me hizo sentir un total idiota. Es verdad, lo se...no debería intentar vengarme por lo que me hizo pero es la única manera para que vuelva a ser él de antes...Se que sabes algo más..¿Sabes lo me ha dicho Evelyn no es así?-

-Si el Jefe de Policía me ha dicho de tu visita a la prisión y me han enviado las cintas. Y sencillamente creo que fue toda una vulgar mentira..No confió en ella..Esta loca y es manipulable..-

-Ni lo pienses Bruce..Estás insinuando que Raven es una enemiga y ni tú ni yo tenemos pruebas de lo que pensamos...Debes darle el beneficio de la duda... Toma esto antes de que me olvide...-Le dije dándole una invitación.

-Esto es un error..No deberías ni empezar con esto...-

-Ya empece Bruce..No me echare atrás..Nos vemos..-Le dije mientras salía del despacho hacia un lugar al que debí haber ido hace mucho tiempo.

-Te terminas echando atrás...-Murmuro pero lo ignore.

**

* * *

Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Me levante aún con los músculos adoloridos. Después de bastante tiempo volví a entrenar como antes...y como lo supuse..ahora me dolía todo. Aún más me molestaba la huida de Raven...Me dejo..me dejo sin darme una buena explicación...

-¿Me pareció a mi o ella me hablo de amor?-Dije poniéndome mis zapatos y caminando a la cocina.

-Esta muy suceptible..¿Desde cuando le importa si el amor está envuelto en todo esto?-Me reí y tome un vaso de leche y un paquete de galletas de chocolate. Fui al sillón y prendí la televisión en el canal de noticias.

_**...Escuadrón de bomberos logra controlar el incendió después de tres horas de combatir las llamas. Aparentemente el edificio estaba vacio así que no hubo que lamentar victimas...pasando a otras noticias...**_

Apague la televisión sabiendo que iban a comenzar las telenovelas y sabiendo que escuche suficiente. Raven. Esta vez lo hizo bien... desapareció completamente los rastros del Titán que había eliminado..Me pregunto a quien habrá matado...

-El verde y el robot están en Jump. El chico veloz con cara de idiota..¿Qué podría tener Raven en contra de él? Después esta la preciosura extraterrestre..pero sencillamente creo que si hara algo con ella sera en el casamiento..bueno esto me deja con la bruja de cabello rosado...Me pregunto que habrá hecho o dicho para que se enfade tanto..Definitivamente ha perdido la razón o esa tal Jinx se metió con su precioso Nightwing...-Murmure tomando dos galletas grandes a la vez y metiéndomelas en la boca.

Tocaron el timbre...

-Debe ser Rae...no puede estar sin mi..lo sabia...Jason lo sabías..-Dije riendo y corriendo a la puerta. Abrí con una risa que pronto se me desvaneció.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-Me dijo con cinismo y me empujo hacia adentro.

-Hey..No te esperaba es eso..Tenía que haber supuesto que en algún momento te ibas a aparecer considerando que seguramente quieres hablar Dick..-Le dije con simpleza cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Estaba con pantalones negros, un abrigo largo del mismo color y unas gafas negras. Monocromático..aburrido como siempre...se quito las gafas dejandome ver una mirada un tanto irritada. Fruncí el seño sin saber que se proponía...

-Déjala de una vez...No te acerques más a ella...-Me dijo como si estuviera amenazandome.

-Tú sabes que no voy a hacerlo. Raven me elige a mi todos los días..y dentro de poco se olvidara de ti...No veo la hora de que te cases y ella deje tu maldito equipo de perdedores y venga aquí...conmigo...-Me tomo de los hombros con gran velocidad y yo lo mire con sorpresa.

-No juegues con Raven...-Me dio un golpe. Con una rodillazo golpee su estomago con fuerza en venganza...Esta vez yo lo acorrale contra el suelo.

-Tu sabes muy bien que Raven no es una mujercita estúpida..Tu sabes muy bien que jugo contigo al igual que admito que esa perra jugo conmigo también...Pero yo soy el único que la puedo dominar..tu no tienes lo que hay que tener para hacerlo..-Logro safarse y me dio un golpe que me destrozo la mandíbula.

-Mierda...Te das cuenta que ese es tu problema..Tu sabes que jugo contigo..- Le dije pasando mi brazo en mis labios llenos de sangre. Dos veces en un día este hijo de pu..

-Lo se. No necesito que me lo digas...Me casare tambien..-

-Entonces dejala en paz de una vez...Si son tus hijos o mios...No me importa yo me hare cargo de ellos..Tu deja de jugar con ella..-Con todas mis fuerzas le intente romper la nariz y falle pero le di en su mejilla izquierda.

-Si son mis hijos Jason tu no te acercaras a ellos ni a diez kilometros a la redonda. Eres un psicópata...Dime..¿Haz regresado para llevarte a Raven..?-Me grito aún con esa cara de obstinación impregnada.

-No era el plan..pero digamos que el pajarito se me cruzo en mi camino una noche...-

-Ella no te ama Jason...Tu no eres nada en la vida de ella..Esos no son tus hijos..SON MIOS INFELIZ..ELLA ES MIA!-Me dijo escupiendo sangre en el suelo. Me calme...me tranquilice aprovechando su inestabilidad.

-No me hagas reir...Esta bien, fuiste el primero en llevártela a la cama..JA..Gran logro..al parecer muy bueno no fuiste porque se tardo cuatro horas para correr atrás mio..Escucha CUATRO horas! y después estuvo toda la tarde conmigo...Toda la tarde haciendo las cosas mas bestiales que te puedas imaginar...Conmigo hizo todo lo que contigo no hizo idiota..detrás de tus espaldas...¿Qué te hace pensar que pueden ser tuyos esos niños?-Le dije con voz triunfante sabiendo que todo era cierto. Se tiro encima mio pero lo frene como pude. Lo retuve..

-¿De qué te sirve coger con ella idiota? Ella cuando esta contigo se perfectamente que a ti no te tiene en mente..Ella cuando esta contigo solo piensa en MI..Porque ella desde esa primera vez es mia y solo mia idiota...Y me canse..-Me dio una trompada en el estomago sacandome el aire. Respire un poco agitado pero estaba bien..

-Si...cuando se arrodilla frente a mi estoy seguro que te recuerda...-Le dije tomandolo de la camisa.

-Respetala...-Me dijo entre dientes.

-Eso es para sentimentalistas...A ella le gusta lo salvaje..Ella es así. Tu problema es que no la conoces..-

-¿Y tu si? ¿Hace cuanto te acuestas con ella? ¿ Tres semanas? Esa Raven que tu conoces no es la Raven verdadera...Es el resultado de un hechizo y te juro que volvera a la normalidad, volvera conmigo y como siempre debió ser, nunca se volverá a acercarse a ti...Porque tu no eres para ella..-

-Se del hechizo..y se muy bien que aunque no lo quieras admitir esa es la Raven real..Es simplemente la Raven que siempre fue la que tu realmente no quieres ver..Pero como dije..Casate con la alienigena y déjala en paz...Si yo soy egoísta tienes que admitir que tú también lo eres..-Le dije seriamente.

-Quizás Jason pero te **matare **si sigues con esto...Raven es mia y siempre lo sera infeliz..-Me intento darme un buen golpe pero lo detuve viendolo venir. Gruño de la frustración y se fue caminando tranquilamente a la puerta.

-Raven no es la única afectada por algún hechizo Nightwing..¿No es así?-Se rio..aunque no vi su rostro porque estaba de espaldas.

-Tal vez..-Abrió la puerta.

-Entonces esto hace las cosas más interesantes..-Salió y finalmente se fue.

-Definitivamente había algo diferente en él...Quizás la bonita se este metiendo en más problemas de lo que piensa y yo también..Wow...esto es emocionante...Me pregunto cuales serán los planes de Raven para la boda de esos dos..Si le gusta tanto Raven..¿Se casara?..Ja no me como esa mierda...La mente de Nightwing está más jodida que la mía...estoy casi seguro..-Dije para mi mismo mientras caminaba al baño y me seque las heridas con el desinfectante..Ardía pero no era nada que no me haya pasado antes.

_Estamos enfermos...enfermos por ella...Como puede ser esto posible..nunca me deje cegar por una mujer...nunca...¿Porqué lo hago ahora? Es una bruja...¿Sera un hechizo? o realmente me estaré..._

_

* * *

_**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Camine por las calles de Gotham a buscar algo. A comprar ropa...pero no para mi..esta vez no. Dentro de dos meses seré una madre...Un negocio inmenso me atrajo bastante y entre. Vendían ropa de niños..una mujer se acerco a mi para ayudarme a escoger pero yo la rechace..quería elegir por mi propia cuenta.

La ropa era..linda. Los zapatitos eran muy pequeños..era increíble que los niños fueran tan pequeños...tan delicados..Me comencé a preguntar como sera...como sera cuando tenga a mis niños entre mis brazos..Ya los quería conmigo, quería ser la madre que la mía propia nunca había sido. Tome un par de zapatitos blancos que me llamaron la atención...eran blancos..suaves..

-Veo que ya aceptaste a tus hijos Raven..-Me dijo una mujer detrás mio. Me di vuelta y solté el par que tenía en mis manos.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-

-Creo que ya es hora de saber tu respuesta..Te di tu tiempo..Ya sabes lo quiero..-Me dijo con suavidad.

-Me uniré a ustedes Talia...-Le respondí seriamente mirándola a los ojos. Después de todo siempre me podía venir bien un poco de ayuda.

-Perfecto Raven...Después de lo de ayer veo que haz vuelto a las andanzas...Te tengo una sorpresa considerando que tienen a la misma enemiga..quizás te pueda ayudar...Vamos que te está esperando..-Me dijo caminando hacia la salida. La segui y frente a nosotras había un chofer abriendonos la puerta de un auto invitandonos a entrar. Sin dudarlo la segui...No había segundas intenciones en Talia..Su fin era simple...Conseguir una nueva miembro..una aliada...lealtad. Y precisamente no era cosas difíciles de dar..Todo estaba a mi favor.

Diez minutos después el auto paro en un deposito abandonado...Algo distanciado de la ciudad mas aun no sentía el mas mínimo temor. Talia no me inspiraba desconfianza...

-¿Cuándo te dejaras de misterios?-Le pregunte suspicazmente mientras seguí caminando.

-Bienvenida Raven..Hace bastante tiempo que no nos vemos..-Me dijo una voz por detrás que a alguien me hacia recordar pero no podía ser posible...Esa voz tan cínica e irritante...

-¿Komard? ¿Qué haces tu aquí Blackfire? ¿No se supone que estabas muerta?..-Le pregunte sorprendida.

-Cuando Tamaran fue atacada no estaba allí..¿Qué hago aquí? Bueno lo mismo podría preguntarte...He venido a la Tierra hace un tiempo para conocer más este planeta y para vengarme de mi hermana. Desarrolle más mis habilidades de combate y fue cuando está mujer se cruzo en mi camino...Me dijo que había alguien que me podría ayudar en contra de Koriand pero nunca imagine que sería su "querida amiga Raven"..¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Digamos que tu hermana y yo tenemos los mismos intereses...y no me gusta compartir...-

-Exacto chicas...¿A qué heroína o villana no le ha gustado alguna vez...-Dijo Talia.

-Richard Grayson...A pesar de todo siempre supe que mi hermana tiene buen gusto...Siempre quise probar esa delicia..-Me dijo Blackfire esperando mi reacción.

-Tu puedes formar parte de mi lista si se te ocurre acercarte a él...Siempre puedo escribir un nombre más...-Le advertí molesta por su insinuación.

-O vamos Raven no debemos pelear entre nosotras...aparte hay poco tiempo y tú lo sabes...¿Supongo que no te sentarás a ver como se casa tu amado con Starfire no es así?- Me pregunto Talia con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

-¿Starfire y Robin se casarán? ¿Cuándo..? Nunca dejare que Koriand sea feliz..no en está vida..-Dijo Blackfire con una mirada que me demostraba que estaba pensando en ideas.

-Tuve suerte de no tener una hermana como tu creo...Si se intentaran casar nuevamente...Esta vez hay un pequeño problema...Yo no lo permitiré, estoy esperando un hijo de Robin y no dejare que se case con ella...La boda es en seis días...El sábado y por cierto...Tu hermana está embarazada...-Le dije a Blackfire quien me miro con sorpresa.

-Ese niño no puede nacer...Tamaran es mio. Si tuviera un hijo antes que yo se haría del trono de Tamaran...es peligroso para mi. Esa hermanita mia termino siendo toda una puta...¿Tienes un plan no es así?...-Me pregunto aún sorprendida y molesta por la noticia. Definitivamente la afectaba...afectaba sus intereses..tanto Starfire como el niño.

-Siempre tengo un plan bajo la manga..-

* * *

**Starfire POV (AKA Koriand de Tamaran)**

-Amiga Barbara lamento herir tus sentimientos al casarme con Nightwing..¿Estás segura que no te molestaría ser mi dama de honor en mi casamiento?- Le pregunte preocupada.

-Star cuando una ama de verdad se alegra por la felicidad de la persona que amas...Hace mucho tiempo se que Dick está enamorado de ti..Nuestra relación fue muy linda y siempre la recordare pero forma parte del pasado...y eso con el tiempo lo entendí..Dime..¿Cómo tomo Raven la noticia la primera vez que supo de esto?-Me pregunto mientras una señora siguió haciendo arreglos en mi vestido. Al faltar tan poco tiempo para mi boda Barbara se ofreció a ayudarme a escoger un vestido blanco como las costumbres terrícolas requerían para casarme con mi amado Robin.

-¿La amiga Raven? Ella se sintió muy contenta por nosotros y acepto ser mi Dama de Honor inmediatamente...Ella es asombrosa..una muy buena amiga cuando pasas tiempo con ella. Siempre la quise como una hermana aunque me siento un poco triste por no pasar tanto tiempo con ella como hacía antes...Desde que llegamos aquí prácticamente no la veo y ayer se enojo conmigo porque le dije una grosería...Quisiera pedirle mis disculpas..-Me entristecí al recordar el incidente en mi habitación.

-¿Grosería..?Tu serías incapaz de decir algo malo a alguien Star...-Me dijo la Amiga Barbara intentando hacerme sentir mejor. Sonreí ante su gesto.

-Le dije que estaba gorda porque así me pareció...pero ella se enojo y se que hice algo mal...No se si me perdonara..-

-¿Gorda..? Ella más bien parece que está...-Me dijo pero no continuo lo que me estaba por decir.

-¿Qué esta que amiga..?¿Piensas que está enferma..?-Le pregunte preocupada por la salud de mi amiga.

-No...nada...Imaginaciones mías Star. No te preocupes si es tan buen amiga como dices..se le pasara..Después de todo será tu casamiento dentro de muy poco...Dime..¿Porqué no pasa tiempo en la mansión? ¿Dónde va?-Me pregunto curiosa.

-No debería decir esto pero escuche a Robin diciendo que ella tiene al parecer un novio llamado Jason...Al principio pensé que sería un chico que conoció en la fiesta de tu cumpleaños amiga...Pero me lleve la sorpresa de que es el Jason que creíamos muerto...Me sorprendió muchísimo pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Raven este con él...Siempre supimos que no era una buena persona, bueno eso decía Robin...No se porque la amiga Raven no me dijo nada antes...Te das cuenta..Esta enojada conmigo amiga Barbara..-Le dije contandole toda la historia mientras me pidio que me acercara y me abrazo. Lo necesitaba me sentía muy mal..y necesitaba una amiga cerca mio..sobretodo cuando Raven no sabía donde estaba y la Amiga Jinx había desaparecido. _Me pregunto donde estara...Espero que este bien..._

_-_Gracias amiga Barbara...En este momento necesito una amiga a quien contarle mi gran alegría...Amiga estoy esperando un hijo..Un hijo de Robin...Lo se desde ayer cuando fui a hacerme ver con el señor Doctor que me recomendo la Amiga Jinx. ¿No es una noticia Gloriosa amiga Barbara?-Le pregunte con mis ojos un poco llorosos de la alegría que me causaba la noticia.

-Me siento muy feliz por ti Starfire. ¿Cómo tomo Richard la noticia..?-Me dijo con sinceridad su alegría.

-No se lo he contado aún...quiero contarselo en mi casamiento como una sorpresa...-

-Señorita ¿Llevara este vestido..?-Me pregunto la señora que me atendía con gentileza.

-Si llevare este...La dirección de la Mansión de Bruce..es...-Dije con dudas...no me acordaba la dirección.

-Tome esta es la dirección..Por favor no tarden..Vamos Star..-Dijo la amiga Barbara dandole un papel con la dirección de la mansión. La mire agradecida.

-Muchísimas gracias...-Entramos a un taxi y fuimos hacia la casa de Bruce. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos y Kid Flash estaba en la puerta esperandonos.

-Amigo Kid Flash..¿Qué sucede..?-Le pregunte bajando junto con Barbara del taxi al verlo nervioso.

-Jinx...¿La has visto? No está en ningún lado..Busque por toda la casa...Dios santo busque por toda la ciudad y no esta Starfire..-Me dijo desesperado.

-Amigo no la he visto en todo el día de hoy..Pense que estaría contigo..-Le dije lentamente algo preocupada pensando donde podría estar...la actitud de él me ponía algo nerviosa...un mal presentimiento comence a tener...algo estaba mal..

-¿Dónde está Raven Starfire?-

-¿Raven..? No se amigo Kid Flash...Ella nunca esta...no la veo desde ayer amigo..¿Crees que la amiga Jinx este con ella...?-Le pregunte esperanzada de que esten juntas. Un taxi llego..bajo Raven de él.

-¿Barbara..?-Dijo ella al ver a mi amiga junto a mi con una sonrisa. Estaba extrañamente contenta.

-¿Me perdi de algo que están todos reunidos aquí..?-Pregunto sacando unas bolsas de ropa del taxi. Varias bolsas...le iba a preguntar por curiosidad donde había ido..pero..

-¿Has visto a Jinx..?-Pregunto muy serio Kid Flash a ella.

-No..vengo de hacer unas compras como verás...No tengo ningún interés de acercarme a tu noviecita...-Dijo Raven como siempre decía. Hace mucho tiempo ellos dos tuvieron una pequeña relación pero todo quedo en la nada porque la amiga Raven dijo que nunca estuvo interesada en él...fue muy triste para el amigo Kid Flash.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas..-Dijo él abriendo la puerta del taxi y obligandola a entrar. Ella se rehuso como era lo pensado...la actitud de él era algo molesta..parecía enojado con ella. La amiga Barbara estaba igual de sorprendida.

-Imbécil ¿..Qué estas haciendo?..Sueltame..Tú no me puedes obligar a ir..-Grito Raven mientras Kid Flash la empujo dentro.

-No hagamos esto díficil..solo necesito hablar contigo... -Le dijo de mejor manera que antes. Ella gruño enojada pero asintió.

-Esta bien...- Dijo ella.

-Amigos ¿Van a ir a buscar a la amiga Jinx?-Pregunte sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Raven me va a ayudar a buscarla eso tenlo por seguro Star..Disculpe señorita...Adiós..-Nos dijo a las dos y el taxi arranco. Nos miramos con Barbara confusas..

-¿Esto pasa seguido Star..?-Me pregunto.

-No..Tengo un mal presentimiento amiga...Tengo miedo por la Amiga Jinx..-Le dije con sinceridad... Comenzó a llover y entramos.

_**Definitivamente hay algo mal en todo esto...**_

_**

* * *

Hi!**_Bueno como algunos sabran o ahora se enteraran..perdio Argentina..y por goleada..jajaj..Como había dicho ya me la venía venir..sabía que ibamos a pagarla cuando vi que no se buscaba mucha retencion de pelota y se esperaba a que los rivales hagan errores...ese es el tema..Los alemanes no tienen errores!O por lo menos no muy graves..como los de los demás países..jajaj..XD...

Lejos de llorar...Lejos de querer matar a los jugadores..Obvio que estaba MUY triste y eso..pero a los jugadores los AMO!No los puedo odiar..sencillamente no puedo jaja...Es más me siento aun más orgullosa porque mi país copio el buen gesto de Chile al recibir de la mejor manera a la seleccion (No se si escucharon pero miles y miles de personas los esperaron en el aeropuerto para subir los animos...Hubo una gran celebracion ayer)...La verdad que como a todos nos sorprendieron..O sea...Sabemos todos que las eliminatorias de la CONMEBOL son bastante dificiles..aca en Sudamerica hay eliminatorias con paises que ponen todo para llegar a un mundial...Y a la Argentina le fue BASTANTE MAL...Casi no entramos en el mundial..Diego no es un DT..fue un buen jugador..pero hizo bastante considerando ese detalle..

A parte se hizo cargo de la seleccion hace 1 año no mas...1 año no más estuvo como DT..de los cuales fueron solo 5 partidos en total o algo así..y 10 dias se entreno solamente antes de ir al mundial...¿Cual fue el problema?Todos los jugadores de esta seleccion estan dispersos por el mundo XD..jaja ..Big problem...en fin..Lo hicieron bastante bien...para como fueron (Mayoria pensaba que no pasaba la primera ronda XD) jaja..Y aparte como siempre..Mejor dicho como nunca demostraron tremendo amor a la camiseta...Ayer nunca se canto el HIMNO tan alto..jamás..se mostro unión..a pesar de que perdimos muy maaaal! Igual bien por los alemanes..yo lejos de odiarlos..no podría jaja..Si no..odiaría a mi EX..y es un amigo..odiaríamos a los muchos que festejaron..(aca esta lleno) jeje..y si los odiaramos..el sabado hubieran habido muchos caídos jaja..

jaja..Consuelo...EL año que viene LA COPA AMERICA...¿Saben donde?..¿Saben..? ACA EN CASITAA!En casitaaaa va a ser la Copa Americaa! Asi que esperamos a todos desde Mexico hasta Argentina...Vamos a ver buen futbol americano! =D...jeje..

Que feo..eh...Creo que ya se quien gana la copa..y es casi obvio quien pasa las semifinales..pero me guardo el comentario hasta el prox capitulo...Pero lo digo seguro..entre: Esp vs. Ale y Uru vs. Holanda-Hay uno de estos equipos que se va ir con el arco lleno de goles..Consuelo..Son nada mas y nada menos que los 4 mejores..!Asi que con gusto espero al martes y miercoles para ver buen futbol! =)

**¿Qué hara Kid Flash?**

**¿Robin será tan bueno como aparente?**

**¿Bruce oculta algo o solo parece?**

**¿Cuál será el plan de Raven y Blackfire?**

**¿Se realizara la boda? ¿Correra peligro Starfire?**

**¿Raven le hara caso a las advertencias de Arella?**

Saludos! Espero que les haya gustado!

Y ...yo Argentina Gracias a Dios! (jaja..Eh..no soy chauvinista..aunque parezca..es que me sorprendio la buena actitud del pueblo Argentino cuando la seleccion volvio ayer...Al igual que la del pueblo Chileno y Paraguayo)...Vamos...Nos vemos en la Copa America todos! jaja =)...En el monumental! IUPIIIIII No me pierdo ningún partidoo jaja!


	20. Capitulo XX: Castigo

Advertencia: **Capitulo de contenido "Rated M"..el capitulo más fuerte que escribi en cuanto a su tenor.**

**Anonimo: **Vas a ver que Robin estas MAS que loquito por Raven..aca hace muchisimas cosas por ella...incluso se alía con alguien por ella...Este capitulo es muy CRUDO!...Muy salvaje en un sentido..pero si lo ves de un punto es muy tierno...Muy sentimental...y lindo...Este cap tiene sus dos lados..e incognitas por cierto...jeje...sino mira las preguntas del final =) Gracias por tu comentario..El primeroo! =) y Starcita no la va a pasar nada lindo...jaja...

**Azulnaychan: **Mira en mi profile deje varias paginas donde podes encontrar los comic..recomendacion busca en google "Ladroncorps" y ahi vas a poder bajar todos los comic hechos por "DC Comic"..pone en el buscador de la pag de Ladroncorps Teen titans y todo esta traducido en español..muy seguro y todo =)..jeje..Esa pag me salvo...Wally aca no va a ser nada Cute..pero eso si..va a sufrir mucho..Raven tambien..todos van a sufrir..=(pero era necesario para lo que vas a leer =)..Y vas a ver que todo viene bien..pero siempre Raven le añade el lado oscuro a todo XD...jeje..fijate si te salen las preguntas que deje abajo jojo =D Besotee!Gracias por siempre estar!

**Princesa de hielo: **Estoy muy segura que esto NO te lo esperabas..y pense en tu tercer review a la hora de escribir que hizo Kid Flash..jaja..solo te quise sorprender...jaja..creo que ninguna parte del cap te esperabas...jaja...Te prometo..un final feliz para todos..para los Robinistas y Jasonistas..jaja...que raro sera..¿no?pero falta algo..Creo que Rae..acepto a otra personita como madre...UF!...A la madre la tiene muy entre ceja y ceja jaja...Gracias amiga por tu review! =D

**Deestiny: **jajaja...vas a ver que este cap no te lo esperabas..y si te lo esperabas...ME MATASTE jaja..enserio..te advierto que el cap es fuerte..pero vas a ver que termina medianamente bien..aunque cierta personita lo oscure como siempre..Finalmente Robin al descubierto!Decime si despues de lo que lees..le pesa la conciencia..XD..jaja..A ella precisamente no le va a pesar despues de lo que pasa aca..XD...NOOO..Jason actualmente es ricoo! y ojala te guste su participacion en este cap..por primera hice el POV de los 3 e inclusive el de Kid Flash en un mismo cap ;) Besote deestiny! =D

**Shasad Naoko: **Cuando me dijiste que el cap 18 pensaste que tenia que ser algo mas fuerte dije..NOOO...Esta vez si tengo que escribir algo más fuerte..jeje..y bue salio esto..asi que espero que en este cap no te decepcione..es algo..mmm..cruel..diria que me digas si Jay no es tierno en este cap..AIII yo lo amo mucho! jaja XD..Aca va a ver una alianza que seguro no te esperabas..pero es que ambos tenian un fin en comun...jaja..Que Kid Flash dira algo impactante?NOOO eso seria muy predecible jeje..hice algo más picantemente fuerte...A black la voy a poner más en el prox ya sera muy importante...Para serte sincera Star esta en el horno..ahora más que nunca! Aca Raven va a decir bien paso a paso como mato a Jinx..voy a ser mas descriptiva aca..lo prometo amiga! ..Besotee y gracias por tu largo review! Fue lo mas! Besos y suerte en la semana! =) pd:mira las preguntas del final pliz!

**Naoko ichigo: **La verdad que aca vas a ver lo que Robin es capaz de ser...este cap es mucho mas intenso y frivolo pero es muy cute al final..vas a ver...todo tiene su razon...Robin se va a aliar con alguien..que seguro no te imaginaste!Por primera vez Raven corre peligro...Lee pliz y decime que pensas..jeje..fijate si podes responder las preguntas =)..Gracias! =D...Besote y good luck con tutti!

**RXR4ever: **Mira en mi profile deje varias paginas donde podes encontrar los comic..recomendacion busca en google "Ladroncorps" y ahi vas a poder bajar todos los comic hechos por "DC Comic"..pone en el buscador de la pag de Ladroncorps Teen titans y todo esta traducido en español..muy seguro y todo =)..¿Recomendaciones? Tengo muchas! Busca en esa pagina..."Red Hood" (quien Tim Drake, Batman es Nightwing porque supuestamente Bruce esta muerto..y el Robin de Batman (Dick) es Damian!), Te recomiendo "The rise of arsenal" (Comic de Speedy despues que sabe que su hija se muere y se vuelve re loquito) esta muy muy bueno...el último comic salio este mes y son solo 4 tomos..leelo no te vas a arrepentir...y lee pliz "Red Hood:the lost days" es de como Jason renacio con ayuda de Talia...es muy bueno..Todo esto esta en español y son 2010..bien actuales..es más siguen saliendo..y obviamente lee el de los "Teen Titans vol. 3"En el último comic Rae fue secuestrada por alguien misterioso...Revisa mi profile si podes ;)...Gracias por tu review!Lo ame! =)Besote y espero no decepsionarte...

**Bueno este capitulo es muy pesado..Lei el comic "The rise of arsenal" es de cuando Speedy descubre que su hija murió...El se vuelve loco y reacciona de una manera muy muy loca desde la tristeza...bue este cap esta basado en esa tristeza..y para que vean que cuando hay tristeza no se necesitan los brazaletes de Evelyn para perder la cordura...Besos y disfruten o..en su defecto..lloren...XD**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XX: Castigo**

7 de julio del 2010

**"...Todos llevamos un demonio dentro, que no paramos de buscar hasta encontrarlo..."**

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Estabamos en el taxi...ambos callados. Ninguno decía una palabra...Su comportamiento era muy extraño, su mirada era muy fría...No era el Kid Flash que solía conocer...Algo andaba seriamente mal con él...

-Pare aquí...-Le dijo al taxista pidiendole que se detenga en el medio de la nada en el bosque..

-¿Aquí?-No me respondió. Le pago y me tomo de mi brazo arrastrándome hacia afuera.

-¿Qué te propones...?¿Qué estás haciendo..?-Le pregunte gritándole mientras cerro la puerta y el taxi inmediatamente se fue. No me contesto y me tomo aún más fuerte y con su velocidad casi sin que me diera cuenta corrió arrastrandome con él. Me llevo al medio del bosque...en un lugar muy alejado a la civilización. Cualquiera tendría miedo por el comportamiento tan extraño que tenía pero yo simplemente lo mire enojada...Simplemente después de conocerlo por tanto tiempo...me causaba gracia...Una persona como Kid Flash no podía causar más que gracia...Era un pobre infeliz que alguna vez se enamoro perdidamente de mi...Personas como él y Jinx se merecían unas a otras.

-¿Dónde está Jinx?-Me pregunto con mirada sombría. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos...como si no hubiera dormido.

-¿Me has traído al medio de la nada para preguntarme esa estupidez?-Le grite casi ignorando su pregunta.

-Simplemente responde...-Me dijo y me apreto con mucha fuerza mi brazo. Con mis poderes mande una corriente de energía sobre él y lo tome de su traje...

-¿Quién te crees infeliz para decirme que tengo que hacer..?-Le dije amenazándolo con hacerlo volar pero no se inmuto...Estaba muy serio.

-Responde..-Me dijo en un tono de advertencia...gruñi exasperada.

-No se donde esta tu maldita novia idiota. Si fuera por mi no la vería nunca...Es una molestia, un mal intento de Titán...Maldigo el día en que se te ocurrió traer a esa imbécil al grupo...-Le grite respondiéndole al fin.

-Estas mintiendo..Tu sabes dónde está...¡Dime ya que hiciste con ella!-Me grito exasperado..fuera de si. Me dio un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho tirándome contra el suelo. Grite en el dolor...

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo enfermo! ?-Le grite en el suelo...levantándome aún no pudiendo creer su osadía. Con mis poderes le di un ataque que lo tomo desprevenido y lo lance contra un árbol golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza. Me acerque a él lista para hacerle entender que conmigo no se juega..

-¡Tú sabes donde esta ella...!-Me grito con fuerza y en un parpadeo ya no estaba... Apareció detrás mio con su velocidad y presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Su brazo envolvió mi cuello amenazandome con asfixiarme. Su rostro estaba en mi hombro...sus labios en mi oído...Una de sus piernas envolvía la mía manteniendome firmemente contra él.

-¡Estás enfermo Kid Flash! ¡Porque estas haciendo esto..!-Le grite un poco asfixiada porque su brazo hacía presión contra mi. _Aún no entiendo porque está haciendo esto...a menos que..no no puede ser.._Con su otra mano saco algo de su bolsillo.

-Mira esto...Es un pedazo de tu remera..¡MIRA.. ES SANGRE!-Me grito poniendo frente a mis ojos un pedazo de tela ensangrentada...con la sangre de la bruja.

-¡Tu entraste a mi habitación..!¿Cómo te atreviste! ?-Le grite como pude. Él me presiono más...casi no podía respirar...

-Dejate de estupideces Raven..y dime ya mismo donde está Jinx o no respondo de lo que te pueda hacer...-Me dijo al oído con rudeza.

-No se donde está...Supongo que en el infierno..-Le dije riendo y le dí un codazo en el estomago y con ayuda de mis poderes lo derribe al suelo. Me senté arriba de su cintura con rápidez...

-Tal vez yo no tenga super velocidad pero tengo mis trucos siempre bajo la manga...-Le dije acercándome a su mejilla.

-¿Tu mataste a Jinx?- Me dijo como no creyendo mis palabras.

-¿Matarla?..No solo eso...Tome un pedazo de madera y se lo incruste en su estomago...Un estomago que nunca conoció lo que es tener un hijo en él... Retorcí la madera de un lado al otro mientras estaba dentro de ella. Ella grito en el dolor...Hubieras oído su grito...Fue inolvidable..-Le dije lentamente..tome su cabello de frente...levante su cabeza y la golpee contra el suelo una vez y otra vez con todas mis fuerzas y de su boca comenzo a salir sangre. Su alma parecía muerta...no respondía...

-Me estás atormentando..me estás mintiendo...Jinx no puede estar muerta..-Me dijo ignorando totalmente el dolor que sentía por mis golpes.

-O si...esta muerta..bien muerta. Cayó al suelo de tanto dolor y para disfrutar más sus gritos le saque el pedazo de madera y se lo volví a clavar...Parecía un animal...un animal siendo sacrificado...Ella nunca valió nada...¿Dé que te sirvió tener una relación con ella si nunca te la pudiste llevar a la cama? No te gustaba como yo..¿No es cierto?..¿Recuerdas querido Wally cuando te enamoraste de mi? Dime..¿Tenías ganas de hacerme tuya no es así?-Le dije mientras me moví un poco sabiendo que estaba sentada en su cintura. Él no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera..estaba pálido...Parecía un cuerpo carente de alma. Tome una de sus manos y la puse sobre uno de mis pechos para que lo estrujara...para que lo sintiera..

-Siempre te guste más yo... ¿No es así Kid Flash?...Tocame Wally y siente lo que es una mujer de verdad...porque a tu Jinx no la volveras a ver..JAMÁS..-Le dije esto último mientras mis labios rozaban los suyos sensualmente. Seguían cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos..parecía como si estuviera asimilando cada palabra que decía...Gemí mientras hacía que una su mano me exprimiera con fuerza...Algo de esto...era excitante..algo de esto me gustaba...tener el control de su cuerpo me gustaba..verlo sufrir aún más..

-Dime que estas mintiendo Raven..Dime que no la mataste..Dime que solo buscas atormentarme..-Me dijo con voz entrecortada. Con mis poderes ayude para que su tristeza se agrande aún más y más..hice que prestara atención a cada cosa que le decía.

-Después de eso comenzo a escupir sangre de su preciosa y virgen boca ..y me dijo que te amaba..¿Y sabes que le respondí yo?..Le prometí que cuidaría bien de ti..Wally..-Le dije entre risas... torturándolo.. haciéndolo sentir el mismísimo infierno de la **soledad**...

-No pudiste atreverte a tanto..-Me respondió..sus ojos estaban como en blanco..como si me mirara pero realmente no mirara nada..solo oscuridad...sufría..su alma sin su amada agonizaba en mis manos.

-No solo me asegure que sufra cada uno de sus últimos segundos si no que antes de que se muriera incinere su cuerpo..La queme estando viva...De lejos vi como su piel blanca se derretía..como cada uno de sus cabellos se vaporizaba...Disfrute su agonía..sus llantos..sus gritos...¿Sabes lo qué me da más pena?..Bueno la verdad que es una lástima que me haya manchado esa camisa. Era de marca..no salio precisamente de una "barata"...Creo que uno cuando desea algo debe hacer sacrificios..¿No es así querido Wally?-Le dije con cruda frialdad. Una parte de mi se alimentaba del sufrimiento de los humanos...Era como el caramelo más dulce para un niño..

-La asesinaste..Asesinaste a una persona..asesinaste a Jinx...-Me dijo recuperando el habla normal. Me acerque a su frente y le dí un pequeño beso.

-Te equivocas...Jinx solo fue mi última hazaña...Senti piedad por tu noviecita dentro de todo..Speedy fue un banquete de emociones..Nunca disfrute tanto la muerte de alguien en mis manos..Me pidió a gritos que lo matará y que acabe con su sufrimiento...Lloro lágrimas de sangre...Murió en su ley..¿Sabes a qué me refiero? Me ocupe de que esa basura tenga en todo su cerebro todo ese polvito blanco que tanto le gustaba..-Me comencé a reir al recordar ese buen momento. Era inolvidable la cara de Speedy...es más..fue más emocionante que borrar del mapa a Jinx.

-¿Tú mataste a Aqualad?-Me pregunto con temor de mi respuesta.

-No tuve el placer querido Wally...de eso se encargo otra persona..Fue una pena..-Le dije disfrutando ese banquete de emociones que tenía Kid Flash en su cabeza. Me miro sin ninguna emoción..

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS PERRA!-Me grito derepente sorprendiendome y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban me levanto de encima suyo y me dió un fuerte golpe en el estomago lanzandome unos metros. Grite en el dolor...lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos del dolor agonizante que sentía..Estaba en el suelo..Una mano estaba en mi estomago..El dolor era insoportable..

-Mis hijos...mis hijos están en peligro...-Grite horrorizada. Sentía un dolor inexplicable en mi estomago. Sentía el sufrimiento de mis hijos dentro de mi...Se paro detrás mio y se agacho...lo sentí...sentía su proximidad.

-Siente el dolor infeliz..siente lo que sintio Jinx maldita..-Me dijo mientras yo caí totalmente al suelo del dolor. Comence a toser y sangre comenzo a salir en gran cantidad. Mi piel se calento inmediatamente...Seguía llorando..El dolor era la mismisima muerte, sentía en mi cabeza el dolor y el sufrimiento de mis hijos...Ellos estaban agonizando conmigo..

-No puedes hacer esto con mis bebes Wally...Por favor..-Le dije mientras tenía mi frente contra el suelo. No podía dejar de gritar..Sentí una brisa instantánea de frió y después un golpe certero y rápido me hizo perder el conocimiento en cuestión de segundos...Todo era negro..el dolor no se sentía más...no se sentía nada. Me desmaye...

* * *

**Kid Flash POV (AKA Wally West)**

Raven con la facilidad de dar un respiro asesino a Jinx. Asesino a la única persona que tenía en esta vida...A la única persona que amaba..

Lo que sentía por ella era simplemente...amor...Siempre nos dimos nuestros tiempos...nuestros espacios. Tener relaciones nunca fue una prioridad en nuestra vida...La amaba y yo por ella daba mi vida. Mi sueño más grande era vivir lo suficiente como heroés y formar una familia. Envejecer juntos con un niño o dos...

Quería envejecer con ella y tener hijos con ella en el futuro...siempre me pregunte como serían nuestros hijos con una mezcla de su carácter y el mio...En un tiempo pensaba pedirle que nos casáramos y quizás que nos retiráramos de esta vida..

Con ella tenía miles de sueños por concretar...Sus besos eran como el oxígeno de cada día...Siempre se hacía la díficil pero sabía que le gustaba...Cuando ella dormía entre mis brazos sentía que toda mi vida tenía sentido...Siempre me pregunte que se sentiría hacer el amor con ella por primera vez...pero ella con una sonrisa me hacía olvidar lo que pensaba...Siempre se aprovechaba de eso...y me gustaba..

¿Y ahora? Raven por simple placer asesino a la persona más importante para mi...La hizo sufrir hasta él último segundo...Hasta me imaginaba sus gritos...Me imaginaba a ella pidiéndome ayuda...entre el fuego..

Mire a Raven que estaba tirada en el suelo. Su embarazo era obviamente evidente tras su abrigo. Ella iba a tener hijos...de Richard o de Jason. Esa asesina iba a ser madre...Iba a tener la oportunidad de ver crecer a niños frente a sus ojos...una oportunidad que le arrebato a Jinx..y a mi.

Raven con alguno de los dos iba a ser feliz...aunque no quisiera pensarlo..Sabía que Richard la amaba más de lo que ella se imaginaba aunque no entendía porque se quería casar con Star. Raven tenía algo..algo atrayente...hace unos años lo viví en carne propia cuando me manipulo con uno de sus hechizos para que sintiera cosas por ella...A pesar de que me confeso lo que hizo..aún después la seguí queriendo...Sus poderes me aterrorizaban..su pasado me aterrorizaba...pero aún la seguía queriendo..

La amaba y la odiaba..la quería cerca y la quería lejos a la misma vez. Deje a los Titanes esperando olvidarme de ella y fui a las calles a combatir el crimen por mi propia cuenta. Fue cuando conocí a Jinx y con ella sentí lo que era el verdadero amor...

Lo que sentí por Raven era algo que se podía definir como...como un amor enfermizo. Era deseos por querer tenerla conmigo y que este solo conmigo. Era amor puro de un lado y por otro era miedo a sus poderes. Eran tres cosas diferentes...Eran tres cosas que casi me hicieron perder la cabeza. Encima ella nunca me escuchaba...nunca me devolvió lo que yo sentía por ella. Se preocupaba por mi...si me herían en una pelea..me curaba..pero tenerla cerca hacía que no quisiera perderla..pero ella se alejaba.

Era como una tentación...era como una mujer intocable...Sentir algo por ella era insano...porque ella en ese entonces decía que ella era incapaz de amar.

Después al volver a verla...después de renacer de nuevo luego de su muerte cambio radicalmente...Se enamoro de Robin. Tuvo una relación con él y después conoció a ese tal Jason. Todo fue muy extraño...en muy poco tiempo. Y ahora ella..una asesina..iba a formar una familia..

-No es justo que tu tengas lo que Jinx jamas podra tener..-Dije mirando su cuerpo aun tirado en el suelo. La tome y la cargue a un hombro y corrí con ella.

Unos segundos más tarde encontre una cabaña en el medio del bosque. Derribe la puerta y para mi fortuna no había nadie. Era una cabaña pequeña...con una simple cama, un sofa, una chimenea..había leña...al parecer era una casa de "fin de semana" de alguien que iba cada tanto.

-Por el momento sirve..-Tire a Raven olvidando la sutileza. Tome una cuerda que estaba ahí y la amarre en la cama. Até sus brazos a ambos lados. La amarre bien fuerte sin importar si pudiera doler o no. Tome un pedazo de tela de un trapo que estaba cerca de la chimenea y la amordace para que no pudiera recitar ningún hechizo.

Estaba pálida...Seguía saliendo sangre de su boca y transpiraba...tenía fiebre. No sentía pena ni lastima por ella...Ya que siempre que la veía ahi tirada en esa cama indefensa...pensaba en el sufrimiento de Jinx en su muerte.

-No mereces piedad...-Toque su frente y supe inmediatamente que si no hacía algo pronto se iba a morir...ella y sus queridos hijos. _Cuando revise su habitación en la basura habían capsulas de una droga...quizás eso pueda reestabilizarla y hacerla vivir más..._Pensé.Lo importante era mantenerla con vida para que sepa cada momento de dolor que ella sufrió cuando la asesino.

Iba a vengarla...iba a hacer justicia por Speedy, Aqualad y...Jinx. Iba matar a una asesina despiadada que no merecía ser feliz y menos tener el derecho de tener una familia..un derecho que les arrebato a ellos..y a mi.

* * *

En menos de siete segundos aparecí en la habitación de Raven que estaba hecha un desastre después que revolví todo en busca de algo que me fuera importante...Ahí donde lo deje estaba la caja con las jeringas. La tome y volví a la cabaña nuevamente sin que nadie advirtiera mi presencia en la mansión Wayne.

Tan solo unos pocos segundos me llevo hacer todo...Ya tenía al fin en las jeringas cargadas de lo que había en las capsulas...Aspire su contenido y sin contemplaciones clave la aguja en el brazo de Raven. Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzo a tomar más color...algo más normal...ya su piel no estaba tan pálida y no sudaba tanto. Sea lo que sea esa droga servía para este tipo de casos...Me puse feliz..feliz de que pude alargar su agonía..

Mi plan era hacerla sufrir...sufrir...

Raven era fría...sin dudas...pero aún tenía humanidad en ella...una humanidad que pensaba utilizar a mi favor. Me senté a un lado de ella esperando que se levantara.

Una hora espere y nada...sin embargo su temperatura se había normalizado. Estaba mejor...pero..¿Por cuánto?

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y quiso levantar su brazo pero de dio cuenta que no podía...que estaba atada. Abrió sus ojos súbitamente asustada..Aún tenía la mordaza en la boca así que no podía hablar pero su mirada me lo decía todo. Veía algo de temor en ella...algo que nunca había visto en la bruja definitivamente...Sus brazos comenzaron a emanar energía oscura. Probablemente buscaba librarse pero no pudo...Seguramente estaba demasiado débil aún..Le quite la mordaza para dejarla hablar ya que después de todo no iba a poder hacer nada.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo Wally? Suéltame de una vez... Suéltame...-Me pidió desesperada al ver que sus poderes no funcionaban y que estaba atada.

-Tienes suerte que aún estás viva..te salve con está mierda que estaba en tu habitación...-Le dije tirando aún lado la caja de capsulas para que la vea.

-¿Porqué me salvaste?-Me pregunto aún con más temor. Tenía razones para temer...

-Vas a sufrir lo que cada uno de ellos sufrió antes de que los matarás...Voy a vengar sus muertes y..¿Sabes? Voy a disfrutar cada momento..-Le dije cerca de sus labios.

-No te me acerques o..-

-¿O qué? Aquí no esta ni Nightwing ni Jason para protegerte...Estamos solo tú y yo...Siempre me pregunte como sería acostarme contigo..Veo que cogerte en las últimas semanas fue prácticamente deporte nacional así que...es mi turno creo yo..-Le dije riendo entre dientes. Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa..

-¡Jamás estaré contigo..no podrás obligarme..!¡Sueltame Wally estás enfermo!-Me grito desesperadamente haciendo fuerza para soltarse. Tape su boca con mi mano y con la otra saque una navaja y se la mostre...

-Te destrozare si no lo haces...Matare a tus hijos primero para que veas sus pedazos en esta cama y después te matare...-Le dije pasando la navaja cerca de su estomago.

-No te atreverías a hacer semejante cosa..No te atreverías a matar a unos niños que no tienen la culpa de lo que yo hice..¡Wally no te atreverías!-Me grito y la tome del mentón con mucha fuerza para que se callara.

-Dime una cosa...¿Cuántas oportunidades le diste a Speedy y a Jinx? Ellos también merecían tener una familia...¡YO MERECÍA FORMAR UNA FAMILIA CON ELLA Y TU DESTRUISTE MI VIDA!...Dime ¿Me crees incapaz de matar a tus hijos? TU ni siquiera le diste oportunidad a Jinx de tenerlos...Te odio maldita perra y si no haces lo que te digo ya te dije...Te destrozare y después te matare...-Le advertí y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Basta por favor.. Haré lo que me pidas pero no me hagas daño..a ellos no..- Me dijo aún sin parar de llorar. Era increíble que una persona que pudiera matar a sangre fría como ella este llorando por miedo a perder a unos niños...Muchas preguntas se me cruzaron por mi mente..¿Los querrá realmente? ¿De quienes serán?Está última pregunta se me cruzo solo por curiosidad. Me reí ante su angustia..como ella había hecho conmigo.. A una parte de mi le dolía hacer lo que iba a hacer pero se lo merecía..sin dudas se merecía todo...

Inclusive la muerte...

Me saque mis jeans y los arroje al suelo. La desate y la tome del cabello...

-Arrodillate..-Le dije y ella me miro con miedo.

-Hazlo o sabes lo que haré...-Le advertí ante su mirada. Se arrodillo lentamente... Me baje mis boxers y parado frente a ella tomando mi miembro la mire con una sonrisa...

-Vamos a ver que tan buena eres con esta..Lamelo puta...-Le grite y obligandola a hacerlo la tire contra mi y abrió la boca probablemente recordando mi amenaza.

-Muevete y hazlo como lo haces con Nightwing y Jason..Vamos hazlo que se que te gusta hacerlo..-Le exigí. Ella lloraba pero lo hizo. Sabía perfectamente que era capaz de cumplir mis amenazas. Gruñí ante la vibración de su garganta.

-Eres linda..admito que estás aún más linda desde que estás embarazada pero aún no entiendo porque alguien te podría llegar a amar...No vales nada..nada más que para ser una zorra..-Le dije mientras la hice tomar velocidad poniendo mis manos detrás de su cabeza y haciendo que lo haga más rápido.

-¿Lo haz hecho antes no es así? Dime..¿Cuantas..?-La saque de mi y la deje hablar..Tenía en su boca un poco de líquido que me había sacado...Definitivamente se veía bonita...mas aún lloraba..sus ojos estaban hinchados.

-Si..lo hice muchas veces..-Me dijo en voz muy baja sin verme a la cara. Se sentía humillada...aunque era lo mínimo que merecía..

-Entonces sigue y hazlo bien o te mato Raven..-Le dije y la acerque para que siga. La respuesta era obvia...Por más que no quisiera hacerlo ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer y como hacerlo...Siguió así un buen rato..hasta que no aguante más y termine en su boca. Ella rápidamente se alejo de mi...

Comenzó a toser..Se atraganto con mi propio líquido..Tosía sin poder evitarlo y comenzo a llorar nuevamente. Su rostro generalmente pálido estaba ahora colorado..se había ahogado...Apoyo sus dos manos en el piso y en voz muy baja..

-Por favor Wally perdoname..por favor no sigas más...Siento que me estoy muriendo..Por favor detente de una vez...-Dijo tomándose de su estomago.

-Levántate..-Le dije ignorando sus suplicas. Lo hizo..lentamente pero lo hizo..Aún seguía con sus manos en su estomago.

-¿Sufres?-Le pregunte.

-Mis hijos están muriendo..el dolor es insoportable..no tengo más fuerzas Wally por favor ayudame..-Me dijo con voz decayente. Cayo frente a mi sin que pudiera advertirlo pero la tome justo en el aire. Al verla en mis brazos me reí...

-Esto ramera es solo el comienzo y no parare hasta que te mueras..-La tire a la cama esperando que se levantara. Me sente en una silla cerca esperando que se levante aburrido. La mire...daba lástima...Estaba sufriendo...su rostro me lo decía...

De un golpe tiraron la puerta abajo...Me levante rápidamente sorprendido.

-¡Nightwing...!-Grite sorprendido por su rostro. Estaba fúrico..Se tiro encima mio y me arrojo contra la pared. Me saco la navaja..

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle esto a Raven?-Me grito presionando mi cuello contra la pared con su vara Bo.

-Nighwing debes escucharme...esa perra mato a Jinx y a Speedy...los mato Richard..-Le dije como podía..él me soltó...Aproveche el momento y tome una bocanada de aire que lo necesitaba con desesperación..

-¿Qué le haz hecho a Raven, Wally?- Me pregunto enojado...como si estuviera conteniendose.

-Le hice lo que se merecía...La estoy haciendo pasar por todo lo que le hizo a ellos..¡Robin esa bruja los mato!-Me tomo de mi camisa y me acerco a él.

-¿Qué le haz hecho Wally?...-Me pregunto nuevamente.

-Ella no merece tener la vida que no les permitió tener a ninguno de ellos...Ella no merece la oportunidad de tener una familia porque esa oportunidad me la arrebato a mi y a ella...-Le dije con sinceridad.

-¿La tocaste?-Me pregunto con voz sombría.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer...-Me dió un fuerte golpe que me rompió la nariz. Dolía demasiado...Sangre corría como en una canilla por mi rostro.

-¿Acaso no te importa lo que hizo con ellos..? ¡Nightwing está mujer te esta enfermando! Es una asesina Richard..se merece lo peor...¡Es una puta! Te engaño a ti..y a todos nosotros..-Le grite diciéndole la verdad. La sangre no paraba...

-Escuchame bien infeliz..Nadie toca a Raven sin su consentimiento y vive para contarlo..-Me dijo y coloco la navaja frente a mi.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Richard?-Le pregunte con voz entrecortada. Enterró la navaja en mi estomago y me rasgo la piel de extremo a extremo. Comence a perder muchisima sangre..

-Te voy a enseñar lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento Wally...Cometiste el peor error de tu vida al meterte con ella...-Me dijo clavando la navaja ahora en uno de mis brazos. Me estaba torturando. Grite en el dolor...

-Richard tú no puedes hacerme esto...¡Tu no puedes matar a quien está cobrando venganza de una asesina! ¡Te está controlando Nightwing como lo hizo conmigo hace tiempo! Tú no la amas...amas a Starfire..-Me clavo la navaja en el otro brazo y grite aún más. Estaba totalmente herido...Mi pulso se aceleraba...Comence a transpirar y mi visión comenzó a perderse...Solo sentía el olor que emanaba mi sangre en mis labios...mi estomago estaba todo tajado y mis brazos eran incapaces de moverse...Todo era dolor...Él se reía..

-Tú no puedes ser Richard...-Le dije incrédulo de lo que hacía.

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que uno puede hacer por una mujer...y esa perra es solo mía...Te estoy haciendo un favor Wally te mandare pronto con tu novia...Pero primero sufre y pagame con gritos el haberte atrevido a tocarla y ruega que no le haya pasado nada a mis hijos...-Riendo la navaja que estaba en mi brazo la enterró aún más para que sienta más dolor...Se levanto y se alejo de mi...

-¿Qué haces?- Le dije..Lo mire y tomo a Raven entre sus brazos y la puso en uno de sus hombros. Agarro cerca de la chimenea una botella de combustible y lo tiro en mis heridas...Grite...quemaba como el mismisimo infierno..Lágrimas de puro dolor corrían de mi y gritos desgarradores eran imposibles de contener..

-¡Basta!..¡No puedes hacer todo esto por ella...! ¿Qué te hizo?-Grite mientras sentía el combustible entrar en mi cuerpo y mezclarse con mi sangre. Era un dolor insoportable...Sentía que veía la muerte acercarse...lista para llevarme.

-Creo que Jason y Bruce tenían razón...quizás no sea el mismo..quizás nunca vuelva a ser el mismo...Ojala que para tu próxima vida no se te ocurra meterte con mujeres ajenas Wally...Está es mia y a ella nadie la toca..-Me dijo y tiro la botella aún lado. Saco un encendedor de su cinturón y sin dudarlo lo tiro sobre mi...mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa...

-¡Nightwing...!-Grite desesperado. Él se fue con ella...Mi cuerpo se cubrió en las llamas...Sufrí el mismísimo infierno en vida..Sentí como mi piel se quemaba y derretía...lo último que escuche fue a Nightwing...

-¡Con mi mujer nadie se mete!- Fueron sus últimas palabras..

* * *

**Robin/Nightwing POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Grito incesantemente. Las llamas en cuestión de segundos tomaron toda la cabaña. Frente a mi en momentos la cabaña se cubrió de fuego...Tan solo unos segundos bastaron para que el insoportable grito de Wally cesara. Gritaba mi nombre con desesperación... Cargue a Raven en estilo nupcial y vi su rostro por primera vez...Estaba muy pálida. Fui a mi motocicleta rápidamente y la lleve al hospital más cercano.

-¡Ayuda! Está muy mal herida...-Grite con desesperación apenas entre y unas enfermeras llamaron con urgencia a los enfermeros que trajeron una camilla para que la recostara y se la llevaron.

Tenía razón..sabía que corría peligro. Starfire me había dicho que Kid Flash se la había llevado...antes pase por su habitación y todo era un desastre...Vi un pedazo de una remera con sangre...Sabía que algo andaba mal...Sabía que ella había hecho algo que lo podía enfadar...y por sobretodo sabía perfectamente de lo que ella era capaz.

Hace mucho lo sabía...Sabía perfectamente que ella había sido quien mato a Speedy...otra persona no podía ser...Esa era la Raven que me gustaba..Esa impredecible bruja cruzaba siempre todos los límites...Siempre cuide entre las sombras que Batman no la descubriera. Si no hubiese sido por mi...Bruce ya hubiera tenido pruebas contra ella hace mucho tiempo.

Para mi suerte ella aún conservaba el localizador que Jason le coloco en su abrigo. Ese infeliz me advirtió con una llamada de que Raven estaba en un lugar extraño y mi preocupación se acrecento al ver el estado de su habitación..

Corriendo entro Jason y al verme me tomo de los hombros.

-¿Cómo está?...No pude llegar a tiempo..cuando llegue allí la cabaña era cenizas y el localizador me dijo que estabas aquí...Dime..¿Dónde está?..-Me grito alterado y toda la sala nos comenzó a mirar...A él no le importo...

Un médico se acerco a nosotros con cara de preocupación.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de la señorita que acaba de entrar recién?-Pregunto muy serio.

-Soy el padre de sus hijos..-Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos irritados y todos lo demás pacientes nos miraron sorprendidos y él doctor también. No era momento de pelear con Jason...

-Ambos somos cercanos a ella...¿Cómo está?-

-Hemos logrado estabilizarla...pero los niños corren peligro aún. Simplemente con el paso de las horas podre asegurar que no podrá sobrevenir un aborto espontaneo. Perdió mucha sangre y necesitamos dadores...-

-¡Saqueme toda la sangre que sea necesaria...!-Grito Jason alterado tomandolo de su uniforme. Lo tome de un hombro con fuerza.

-¡ Tranquilízate que así no la ayudas imbécil!- Me molestaba infinitamente sus arrebatos pero obviamente estaba tan preocupado como yo por ella. Por los niños...

-El tipo de sangre que necesito no está en los bancos de sangre disponible porque es muy poco frecuente...Es la sangre de los niños...Es del grupo AB -...Muy pocas personas la tienen y supongo que debe ser la sangre del padre porque no es del mismo tipo que el de la señorita..-

-Yo tengo esa sangre...-Gritamos al mismo tiempo nos miramos y está vez si me dio ganas de darle un golpe. Al verlo creo que a él también se le cruzo la idea por la cabeza.

-Bien..¡Enfermera! Ellos dos van a ser los dadores...saque lo necesario y hagan una transfusión inmediatamente...-Ambos seguimos a una enfermera de muy mala gana aunque sabiendo que era por el bien de ella.

Unos minutos después nos sacaron a los dos lo necesario y nos dejaron solos ya que la enfermera fue inmediatamente a llevar los saches para que comience la transfusión..

-Supongo que haz hecho lo que debías hacer con él...¿No es así?-Me pregunto en tono de advertencia.

-Lo hice...Lo hice sufrir al igual que hizo con Raven...No iba a dejar que siguiera vivo después que..-

-¿La forzo?-Me pregunto cabizbajo.

-Si..-

-¡Mierda! Debí haber estado ahí antes..-Grito y tiro toda una bandeja de jeringas que estaba sobre la mesa contra la pared.

-Hice que pagara por lo que hizo...por los dos...y por ellos..-Le dije tomandolo de un hombro. Se rió sosteniéndose de la mesa y dándome la espalda.

-Ese hechizo fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en esta vida Richard...Los infelices deben pagar lo que hacen con la muerte...La justicia en este mundo no sirve...-Me dijo y salio dejándome solo.

Me sente en la silla y mire al suelo. Puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza...No entendiendo aún que estaba haciendo. _¿Por Raven asesine? ¿Por Raven mentí? ¿Estoy encubriendo a una asesina? _

-¿Qué esta pasando conmigo? Es ese maldito hechizo que me está haciendo hacer estas cosas...estás cosas por ella..-Una lágrima cayo en la frustración. Peleaba cada segundo con mi otro ser...Un ser que por venganza era capaz de matar...inclusive a quien había sido mi mejor amigo. **Wally...**

**

* * *

**

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Camine por todos los pasillos buscando a la enfermera que se llevo la sangre que necesitaba Raven. La vi salir de la última de las habitaciones del pasillo. Me escondí tras una esquina y espere que se alejara...

Entre rápidamente para no perder la oportunidad. Era ella quien estaba ahi dentro...Uno de sus brazos estaba conectado a la sangre que entraba en ella. Aún seguía pálida..sus mejillas estaban coloradas..Estaba durmiendo. Me acerque a ella junto con una silla y la observe.

-Raven...Rae despierta...Soy yo..-Le dije suavemente. Nunca la había visto tan indefensa. Para mi sorpresa abrió los ojos lentamente...sus ojos violetas no brillaban como antes...estaba muy débil.

-Jay..¿Cómo me encontraste?-Me pregunto en voz muy baja..casi era un murmuro.

-Aún tenías el localizador...- Le conteste mientras quitaba su cabello de el frente de su rostro con suavidad. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer...

-Mis hijos Jay dime que están bien..Dimelo por favor..-Me dijo desesperada con voz entrecortada.

-Están bien son fuertes Rae..-Le conteste y ella me miro con evidente alivio.

-Me salvaste..-Me dijo.

-No te voy a mentir...Es en vano..No fui yo..no llegue a tiempo..Fue Nightwing, se encargo de Kid Flash..-Comenzó a llorar aún más.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunte un poco asustado por su llanto. Quizás algo andaba mal...

-Estoy bien..es que me quieres...me quieren..pense que solo jugaban conmigo..-Me dijo seriamente. Reí mirandola...

-No seas estúpida..Si no te quisiera no me hubiera tomado tantas molestias..¿No crees?-Le conteste y ella me tomo de mi mano con suavidad. Asintió..

-Gracias por salvarnos..-Me acerque a ella y le dí un beso en su mejilla parando una lágrima salada que corría. Abrieron la puerta y los dos miramos...

-Nightwing..-Dijo Raven sorprendida al vernos a los dos en una misma habitación. Él me miro molesto pero no dijo nada. Me levante y camine hacia él...

-Tú te mereces pasar tiempo con ella...Tan solo no te acostumbres..-Le dije con mis manos en el bolsillo y salí dejándolos solos. Me molestaba...eso era seguro pero al fin y al cabo ella estaba bien y los niños también...Él fue quien los salvo porque yo no estuve ahí cuando me necesito.

**Le falle...pero iba a ser la última vez...**

**

* * *

**

**Robin/Nightwing POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

**-**¿Interrumpí no es así Raven?-Le dije tratando de contenerme y ver la realidad de su estado.

-No entiendo que está pasando..-Me pregunto extrañada.

-Estabas en peligro y los niños también...Por una pelea estúpida por el momento no te íbamos a perder...¿Mataste a Jinx?-Le pregunte acercándome.

-¿Te importa? ¿Me llevarás a la cárcel o se lo contarás a Bruce?-Sonreí ante su coraje. Estaba mejorando sin dudas..

-Si hubiera querido ya estarías tras las rejas hace mucho tiempo Raven..-Le dije acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

-No te entiendo...-

-Yo tampoco...-

-Nightwing..entonces..¿Me amas aún?- Me pregunto con algo de temor. Aún estaba débil..

-Si...Creo que hagas lo que hagas siempre te amare...-Le dije con sinceridad. Ya sea mi yo normal o el que intentaba sobreponerse a mi la necesitaban..el tema es que quizás uno más que otro.

-Entonces..Besame Richard..-Le hice caso y me acerque a ella. La bese con suavidad..con cuidado. Ella respondió y me tomo por el cuello...sus labios sabían a la sal de sus lágrimas..Estuvimos así por unos cuantos segundos hasta que me separe de ella. Abrió sus ojos y me miro.

-¿Te casaras?-

-Si...-Le dije levantandome.

-Ya veremos..-Me respondió mientras me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Lo se..pienso que me puedes sorprender..- Finalmente salí.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Elimino a Kid Flash por mi. Mintió por mi. Jason por otro lado se alió con Nightwing a pesar de todo...Ellos me aman a mi..

Definitivamente Richard aún no sabe del hijo de Starfire...y tengo que aprovecharme de eso...Me aman...

Y me dí cuenta de algo...

..No quiero perderlos...

...A ninguno de ellos...

-No los puedo dejar...-Cerré mis ojos en busca de algo de paz. Alguien entro y los abrí de vuelta. Era una enfermera...o no..

-Raven esta vez estuviste demasiado cerca...-

-Talia no es momento..aún estoy muy débil...Ese malnacido casi me mata..-Se acerco a mi y tomo una de mis manos.

-Lo se..Lamento no haberte ayudado Raven...¿Aún sigue en pie el plan del sábado con Black..?-

-Por supuesto...con más razones aún..¿No crees?-Le pregunte.

-Los tienes a los dos en tus manos...Eso es fantástico...En momentos como este...siento como que tengo una pequeña hermanita o quizás hasta una hija..Somos muy parecidas Raven..-Me dijo con suavidad. Me reí y ella también.

-¿Lo tienes?-

-Blackfire me ha dicho que está cantidad es suficiente para neutralizar sus poderes por al menos una hora..-Me dijo dandome un frasco muy pequeño.

-Una hora es más que suficiente...Él día se acerca..-

-¿Estarás bien para el sábado? Estás muy mal herida y tus hijos pueden correr algún riesgo...-Me advirtió.

-Mis hijos no querrían que yo deje que esa perra aleje a su papá de ellos...y yo personalmente no voy a permitir que su hijo vea la luz del día..Mis hijos serán los únicos en su vida...-

-¿Y Jason?-

-Me dí cuenta que quizás los quiera a los dos..a los dos por igual..-

-Tendrás que decidir..-

-Ya veremos si habrá necesidad..-

* * *

**¿Piensan que Richard sufre de bipolaridad?¿Porqué sigue queriendose casar con Star?**

**¿Si Raven y Blackfire concretan su plan Richard le perdonara a Raven haber matado a su bebé?**

**¿Jason terminara cediendo con Raven o piensan que su amor por ella crece más y más? **

**Si los hijos de Raven no fueran de él...Suponiendo claro esta...¿Los seguira protegiendo?**

**¿Qué planearan las tres en contra de Starfire?**

**Y Bruce...¿Se enterará del triste futuro de Jinx y KidFlash?**

**¿Barbara intercedera en todo esto?**

**¿Starfire morirá?**

**Los ataques de Raven recibidos en este cap...¿La afectaran en el futuro? =O**

**¿Se le ablandara el corazón a Raven? ¿Tendrá remordimientos alguna vez de lo que hizo hasta ahora?..¿Es una villana o una victima de lo que pasa alrededor de ella?**

**HIII!...**Estoy algo apurada! jeje..Me dio mucha..pero mucha tristeza escribir algunas partes de este cap...fue subido de tono como veran pero por suerte las cosas terminaron bien..jeje =)

Saludos..y beso...ojala hayan disfrutado el cap..y dejen reviews please..me sirven muchisiiiiiimooo!Por favor!Hace mucho que no los pedía!Es que como estamos llegando al ocaso..los necesito más!

**PD: PROX CAP..PROBABLEMENTE EL CASAMIENTO!**


	21. Capitulo XXI:Resurreccion

****** Nadie podra robarle al hombre que ama..**

******

* * *

**

**Mel-Raven: **Finalmente le ha llegado el momento a Starfire...mmm..Primer review!Te adoroo!Fue un review inmediato..el cap anterior fue muy díficil porque tuve que escribir una especie de violación...pero bueno aca vas a ver los efectos que tuvo en Raven lo que paso en el cap todo lo anterior fue una completa locura...finalmente te puedo decir que esta personita se volvio loca...jaja...Estoy re caliente (O sea enojada..asi se dice aca)..jaja..Abajo vas a ver porque..Por cierto..decime si algo como lo que escribi en este cap te lo esperabas..jajaj...Espero haberte sorprendido con el regreso de esta personita..

**Deestiny: **jaja-Gracias me da un alivio no haberte decepcionado...Totalmente es un animal..Kid Flash se paso pero acordate que todo lo escribo en base al comic de alguna manera...Estaba triste pero segun los escritores de los comic que un personaje reaccione asi es "factible" digo porque Raven en el comic del 90 es asi de mala por un gran tiempo...Y tiene un secuaz que es nada mas y nada menos que un "Nightwing" malvadoo...Siiii!Se llama Deathwing..o algo asi..es como una proyeccion oscura de él..jej...y hace que haga cosas por demas horribles por ella...Asi que como dije voy a seguir con ese tipo de tramas...Espero que con este cap te siga sorprendiendo..jeje..Creo que la reaparicion de este personaje no te la esperabas..=D..Besote amiga y gracias una vez mas por tus alientos.

**Princesa de hielo: **Raven fue una victima es cierto pero quizás no tan inocente..bueno aca vas a ver que se le cruzaba por la mente en el cap pasado..y vas a ver que no tiene un pelo de inocente..jaja...Vamos a ver que planes tiene con Star..porque como veras aca tiene la oportunidad de matarla pero no lo hace la pregunta es ¿Porque? Dejo entrever algo entrelineas pero va a ser para el prox cap jaja..Tenes razon ...NO mas muertes..pero solo por ese comentario me hiciste reflexionar y traje a la vida a alguien que quizas no te esperabas jaja..Besote amiga!Amo tus reviews! =D

**Naoko Ichigo: **jaja..Finalmente Star cayo en manos de Raven pero..la pregunta es ¿Qué trama Raven? Como veras necesita algo más de ayuda..Seguramente en este capitulo va aparecer alguien que no te esperabas jaja..y lo va a manipular de una manera especial jaj...Veremos que sucede con Miss sonrisas...Voy a tratar de no ser tan cruel jaja..Voy a tratar pero no te prometo nada jaja...Creo que algo podes suponer de lo que voy a hacer en el prox cap si lees entre lineas...Igual soy impredecible creo...aunque varias de ustedes me tiran ideas y tengo que reconstruir las cosas para no caer en la predicibilidad que tanto odio jeje..Besote y gracias por tu review!

**Anonimo: **Graziee! Tratando de hacer algo extraño como en el cap anterior escribi finalmente este..Te digo la verdad que no sabia que escribir..asi que costo jaja..En un momento me quede como en un callejon sin salidas..Me quede sin ideas pero algo hice..!Espero que te guste el cap =D

**RXR 4EVER:** Gracias por tus halagos!Me encanta saber que no voy desvolucionando jaja...El tema es que a veces me quedo sin ideas..y muchas veces cuando releo los caps terminan no gustandome tanto como cuando los subo..espero no decepsionarte..Beso y suerte con todo!

**Azulnaychan: **Jeje..te habra parecido raro lo de Wally pero todo eso lo saque de idea de un Comic que lei la semana pasada..el de Speedy que finalmente se volvio loco por la muerte de su hija y se convirtio en un asesino! Asi que...trato de no hacer cosas muy como decirlo "poco creibles" cualquier cosa le hecho la culpa a los comics que lei jaja..Sep..A Richard le gusta que Raven este celosa por él..Le gusta sentirse querido y deseado porque es un INFAME..pero es todo por los brazaletes..hay un lucha interna en él...Pero algo arrepentido esta..aca recibe una noticia que lo va a destrozar..Y Raven como no se "achica" va a seguir con sus planes..quizás ahora este algo más mala...A pesar de todo...Besote y muchisimas gracias por tu review! =D

**Marinitii! **jaja Como extrañe tus reviews tan reflexivos..realmente los necesitaba..es que son muy necesarios para seguir escribiendo..jej..Supuse que hacer un rapido Rae/KF iba a ser muy predecible y no lo queria hacer..jaja..Pero aca va a haber un Rae/... que quizás a esta altura NUNCA te lo hubieras imaginado jaj..Hay aun casamiento porque Robin tiene dos facetas en él..una que es la del "Viejo Robin" que sigue de alguna manera enamorado de Star...no olvidemos que estuvieron por muchos años juntos y otra faceta en la que ve a Star una "niña estupida" que solo sirve para pasar un buen rato...Se quiere casar porque la quiere y por otro lado como bien dijiste le gusta ver que Raven este celosa y que haga todo lo que hace por el...A él le gusta que ella se concentre en él y no en Jason. Lo que si quizás como veras al Chico Maravilla quizás se le vayan las cosas de las manos porque dudo que a su verdadero "YO" quiera que Star muera o sufra. jaja..YO a Jason lo amo y va a aparecer mas en el prox capitulo..va a ser muy importante...Y finalmente aca voy a dejar ver los tan misteriosos planes de Raven...Espero dejarte con suspenso con el final jaja..Muchisimas gracias por tus teorias..jaja..porque en muchas tuviste razon...No pienses que las cosas van a quedar como quedaron en este capitulo jaja vos sabes que me gusta dar vueltas las cosas inesperadamente..jeje..No me culpes..culpa a los comic que hicieron que haga este tipo de cosas...Por cierto..¿Como ves a Raven hasta ahora? Tendra arreglo? Cada vez esta como más oscura..no cierto? Gracias amigaa..!Te adorooo..I lov you..!Bye!

** Shasad Naoko: **Pobre Jason..jeje..no lo menosprecies..hizo lo posible para llegar a salvarla pero no pudo...A pesar de todo creo que por lo menos esta más "sano" que Nightwing..solo por poco..por lo menos el no pelea con el mismo jaja..Aca Raven se volvio loca..y ¿Porque aun piensa en casarse? Bueno la explicacion es sencilla..A ÉL le gusta que Raven pelee por él..le gusta verla celosa..y a su parte "malvada"le encante que se atreva a matar por él. Al imbecil le gusta sentirse importante..."El verdadero Robin"acordate que es el de los primeros caps..pero aca hay una mezcla..Igual dudo que pueda hacer que Raven haga precisamente lo que quiera...creo que las cosas se le empezaron "a salir de las manos"..Totalmente es un amor extraño..especial...ninguno de ellos tiene una vida "normal" y el amor entre ellos es imposible que sea normal..Ambos Jay y Rob eran amigos y en el fondo se siguen apreciando entre ellos pero Raven esta en el medio ( y a ella le gusta estar en el medio) Aca sale Talia y entra alguien mas en escena..bueno cuando leas el cap..decime..¿Te lo esperabas? jaja..Creo que cuando uno piensa que alguien no puede ser peor...jaja..Se TOPA con un capitulo como este..Cuando termines de leerlo..finalmente ¿Raven está peor no es asi? jaja..Mi imaginacion vuela..pero como dije..en el comic pienso que hizo cosas peores..

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXI: Resurrección**

12 de Julio del 2010

**"...El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad..."**

Albert Einstein (1879-1955)

**

* * *

Dos días después...**

**Robin/Nightwing POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Me llamaron del hospital y me dijeron que vaya...solo dijeron que era urgente...Fui lo más rápido que pude y me encontré con Jason en la puerta. Estaba notablemente irritado...no es que fuera algo fuera de lo normal pero que me llamaran con tanta urgencia hizo que mis preocupaciones crecieran al verlo así...

-¿Tú que haces aquí? El trato era que te acercabas a Raven solo por esa vez..-Le grite tomandolo de la camisa..La verdad era irritante verlo tan pendiente de ella. Como si él fuera capaz de querer algo más que a su ego. Estaba seguro que él solo jugaba.._No puedo creer que la ame..Debe estar jugando con ella..es Jason..._

-Cierra la boca...Me llamaron y no me quieren decir nada..Tu firmaste sus papeles así que hazme el favor de preguntar que está pasando..-Me empujo. Asentí..tenía razón y busque una enfermera que llamo a un doctor. Uno bastante joven...

-¿Usted es familiar de Rachel Roth?-Me pregunto con actitud nerviosa que quiso disimular pero fracaso miserablemente.

-Si..Me llamaron..¿Qué esta pasando?-Insistí...tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-La señorita que estaba en terapia intensiva después de practicarle un par de examenes por su embarazo escapo hace un par de horas...-Finalmente dijo.

-¿Qué dices pedazo de imbécil?..Le advertimos que tenía que estar vigilada..le advertimos que no la podían dejar salir por nada..¿Cómo puede ser que en ese estado haya escapado?-Grito Jason y lo estampo contra una pared.

-Sueltalo de una vez...-Lo tome de un hombro para que se calmara. Y lo acorrale yo esta vez...

-Tiene razón...Le advertimos que tenía que ser vigilada...¡Deme una explicación ya!-Lo mire fijamente para intimidarlo.

-Asignamos cuatro guardias de seguridad a su habitación pero hoy todos aparecieron inconscientes en el suelo..Dos de ellos están internados bajo observación..No se lo que ha pasado..-

-Ahh... bueno se ve que después de todo la bonita no estaba tan mal como pensamos...-Se burlo.

-No iba a dejar que te la llevaras...-

-Bueno hubiera estado más segura conmigo que con este par de idiotas a su cuidado..ahora se escapo...Nuevamente te engaño..-Dijo tomandome de un hombro. Intentaba fastidiarme..._Tiene razón era más seguro que este con él...Pero..¿Iba a dejarla en bandeja de plata para Jason?_

_-_Nuevamente NOS engaño..-

-Él más perjudicado eres tú..-

-¿De qué hablas?-Le pregunte no entendiendo la indirecta.

-Es fácil...No fue contigo ni conmigo..no hay rastros...faltan cuatro días para tu casamiento...La belleza alienigena está en su lista y por tu culpa..-

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Star?- Él sonrió por mi pregunta.

-¿No te cansas de equivocarte? Si tu te casas con ella a mi me conviene...Por otro lado te quiero hacer ver que eres un pésimo héroe...Durante las últimas semanas lo único que haz hecho fue firmar la sentencia de muerte de los que tu llamas amigos...Tengo que suponer..¿Qué te has pasado al otro bando?-Me pregunto curioso..Tenía razón..Si Raven hacia lo que hacia era culpa mia...Dios sabía que estaba todo mal pero por otro lado me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando todo...Era..Emocionante..

-¡Cierra la boca!-Le grite pero el con las manos en los bolsillos camino hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas! ?-Le grite deteniéndolo.Él no se dio vuelta pero paro de caminar.

-A buscarla...No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo contigo..-Y siguió caminando. Apreté mis puños..Él definitivamente tramaba algo..Estaba demasiado seguro de algo..pero no sabía de que...El médico aún estaba sorprendido frente a mi..Había escuchado todo.

-Olvide lo que escucho y muéstreme la habitación...-Asintió algo asustado por mi reacción e hizo lo que le pedí. El sector de habitaciones donde estaba Raven estaba desertico...El pasillo estaba clausurado por una cinta de seguridad. ¿_Pero que paso aquí..? _Entre a la habitación y vi lo que me temía..

-Alguien más tuvo que ser...Una mujer en su estado no podría...quizás fue un secuestro...-Me sugirió el doctor. El suelo estaba cubierto de sangre..probablemente de la gente de seguridad. Era todo un caos..._Al menos ninguno ha muerto...Es un buen empezar..._

_-_¿Cuando paso esto?-Le pregunte suponiendo que las cámaras captaron algo. La habitación tenía cámaras de seguridad...sin audio pero algo tenían que haber registrado.

-Señor Grayson lo único que se pudo ver es que la imagen de perdió a las 2:14 a.m...luego de eso los oficiales vinieron inmediatamente aquí y como ve fueron atacados por algo...-Me dijo espantado por los charcos de sangre que habían. _Algo no...Raven..Perdió la cabeza al fin...pero no pudo haberse recuperado tan rápido...No tenía poderes...alguien más tiene que estar detrás de esto...Pero lo más importante es saber donde está.._

_-_Esta bien...Muestreme los videos que vere si encuentro algo...-Le dije. _Definitivamente..alguien más tiene que estar tras esto..._

_

* * *

_**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Definitivamente esas inyecciones de adrenalina son mi salvación...en tan solo un día recobre mis fuerzas...y ya todo quedo atrás...Era hora de empezar con todo...Esos días internada fueron demasiada perdida de tiempo.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Jump City...Avión privado, comida de primera...Vestuario..Privilegios de ser miembro de la Liga.

-Bueno ¿Ya puedes decir porque necesitabas tanto venir aquí?-Me pregunto irritada Blackfire.

-Pense que Talia algo te había comentado Black. ¿Recuerdas que te había comentado que necesitabamos ayuda?-Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Si pero aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí...-

-Bueno es muy sencillo aquí encontraremos a un nuevo aliado para el plan...-Me miro extrañada. Le di una tarjeta que tenía un nombre.

-¿Thomas Cross? ¿Quién es?-Me pregunto extrañada.

-Si ese es su nombre actual...Lo iremos a buscar..Mira ahí esta nuestro auto...-Le señale caminando con tranquilidad.

-¿Porqué simplemente no nos ayuda Talia?-Pregunto molesta una vez dentro del auto.

-Porque ella esta encargandose de Batman...En este momento el murciélago está en una misión fuera del país...Esta es nuestra oportunidad...Al cementerio..-Le indique al chófer.

-No crees que dices demasiado en su presencia..-Me dijo señalando al chófer.

-Tanto el avión como él están bajo el mando de la Liga..Soy nueva pero creo que deberías hacer uso más seguido de los beneficios de formar parte de esto...-Le dije en tono de burla.

-Me encantaría saber desde cuando tienes sentido del humor Raven..¿Al cementerio?-

-Si corremos con suerte aun no amanece hay que aprovechar la noche...-

-Noche más cementerio...tétrico pero suena divertido...-Me dijo con sarcasmo. Ya no era tan irritante como antes. En diez minutos llegamos y salimos del auto. Abrí la puerta lateral con mis poderes...

-Jared ven necesitaremos de tu ayuda y trae la pala...-Le indique al chofer. Era un precioso ejemplar que me presento Talia ayer... Veintidós años, abdominales perfectos..ojos verdes, cabello castaño...Nos divertimos bastante el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

-Ya veo porque desapareciste en el avión..-Me dijo sonriendo Blackfire.

-Nos divertimos un poco..nada más..-Le dije con simpleza y Jared me tomo de la cintura y caminamos juntos.

-Pense que eras devota de Richard y de Jason..-

-Si bueno...pero ellos no están aquí en este momento...y no soy devota de nadie...Aparte como te dije solo nos estamos divirtiendo...Jared luego tiene que volver a Londres...¿No es así?-Si amaba a Jason y a Richard pero los dos me engañaron...aparte como la demonesa de la lujuria no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato...

-Si Rae..-Me beso en el cuello haciéndome sonreír mientras caminábamos...

-Esta como..-

-¿Hechizado? Bueno...no lo pude evitar..me gusta tenerlos así...-Lo tome de la barbilla- A mi completa disposición...-

-Por Dios eres una bruja..-Me dijo mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Espera...Aquí esta...Thomas Cross...-

-¿De qué estas hablando? Esta muerto...¿Quién es?-Grito por lo que le decía. _Finalmente nos volveremos a ver..._

_-_Jared hazme el favor de cabar..-Él me hizo caso y se saco la camisa y comenzó a cabar. Era delicioso en todos los sentidos perfecto...

-Disculpame bruja soñadora pero puedes decirme ¡Qué estás haciendo..!-Me corto mis pensamientos.

-¿Recuerdas a Speedy?-Le pregunte.

-Si..tú lo mataste aún no entiendo que pretendes aquí...-

-Bueno no eres tan astuta como pensé..Talia y un par más fueron quienes ocultaron el cuerpo de Speedy una vez que lo mate. Lo enterraron bajo el nombre de Thomas Cross para que nadie sospechara...para los Titanes está desaparecido..-

-¿Y cómo piensas revivirlo? Y aunque pudieras...¿Qué te hace pensar que te hará caso después de que lo mataste?-Me pregunto con burla.

-Ya he hecho esto antes...ya he hecho volver a la vida a Jerico antes...Puedo hacerlo con el hechizo correcto, ya recupere mis fuerzas con las inyecciones de Talia..y si puedo volverlo a la vida ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podré dominarlo llegado el caso?- Le pregunte retandola a que me contradijera.

Unos minutos tardo pero finalmente saco el cajon frente a nosotros. Estaba corroido por la humedad y...

-Esto es repugnante..-Dije tapándome la nariz con la manga de mi Sweeter.

-Oh..¿La Reina de las nieves esperabas que esto huela a rosas?-Se burlo por mi gesto. Ella no tenía problemas...Su génetica extraterrestre la hacían inmune a este tipo de cosas.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy embarazada y esto es nauseabundo..-Dije tratando de ignorar su comentario. Frunció el seño y me arrodille frente al cajón intentando ignorar las nauseas que me sobrevenían naturalmente. _Muy poco tiempo...Tierra...poco más de tres semanas...El cadáver se esta aún descomponiendo... _Junte mis manos y comencé a recordar el hechizo.

-"..Fui la _gema que nacio del fuego del mal. Finalmente no he sido su portal, vino a reclamarme pero he vencido. Ahora reclamo mis poderes...mis poderes que me pertenecen como triunfadora sobre Trigon...Brindo mi sangre para que este ser despierte de entre los muertos...-_De un golpe abrí el cajón y ahí estaba..con asco lo mire. Tome una navaja y corte mi mano...Abrí su boca y vertí mi sangre en él.

-..._llenalo de vida te lo pido. Haz que recobre la vitalidad y energía que alguna vez ha tenido.."-_Su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura negra y me aleje del cajón...lo mismo hizo Blackfire y Jared que veían impresionados lo que hacía.

Finalmente el hechizo funciono a la perfección...Speedy levanto un brazo. Aún seguía en ropa informal..Una remera cubierta de tierra y sangre...Jeans...Su aspecto era deplorable pero era él...

-¡ ¿Qué me haz hecho maldita...? !-Me grito y se me abalanzo. Blackfire y Jared lo tomaron impidiéndole el paso.

-Paso tiempo querido Speedy...Como verás deberías agradecerme..Te he traído a la vida..así que me tendrás que recompensarlo...-Le advertí. Él aun hacía fuerza para soltarse...tenía todos sus recuerdos..._Definitivamente recuerda como lo mate...Como olvidarlo...Se veía tan lindo pidiéndome que acabe con él..._

_-_Vete a la mierda Raven..¡Nunca hare nada por ti! ¡No parare hasta matarte!-Me grito furioso.

-Bien Raven haz traído de la muerte a un psicopata..¿Cómo harás para calmarlo?-

-Te haz unido a la hermana de Starfire...Eres una traidora...¡Perra!-

-Sosténgalo fuerte...-Me acerque a él. Me acerque a él y lo tome de su mentón...

-Suéltame maldita..-Me grito entre dientes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no harás lo que yo te diga?-Le pregunte rozando sus labios.

-Nunca lo haría...nunca haría caso a una maldita bruja traidora...-

-Por supuesto...Pero yo tengo mis recursos y deberías saberlo..-Lo bese y comence a concentrar toda mi energía en su cuerpo. Comencé realmente a tomar control de cada uno de sus músculos..Me separe de él.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-Me pregunto mirando sus manos. Él sin quererlo me había sujetado de la cintura tras mi beso.

-Lo que sucede es que de ahora en más yo seré la única droga que verás mi querido Speedy...y por ende harás lo que yo te diga..-Se dejo caer en el suelo no pudiendo creer lo que le estaba pasando. Mire a Blackfire y tiramos miradas cómplices.

-Deberías enseñarme ese truco..-Me dijo en tono de broma.

-Si quieres te presto a Jared no creo que él tenga problemas...Por cierto Jared dale tu abrigo a Speedy y llévanos de una vez a un hotel necesito descansar y poner al corriente al recién llegado...-Él asintió.

-Si no te importa Black ve tu adelante con Jared quiero tener a Speedy cerca mio...Speedy ven precioso aprovecha que mi amabilidad es infinita..- Le dije caminando al auto.Él apreto los puños no pudiendo creer que su cuerpo era controlado por mis palabras..._En si su cuerpo es como un títere...Mis feromonas son algo más poderosas que las de la mismísima Hiedra Venenosa...Mi hechizo sobre él es infalible..aunque aún esa boca puede discernir por su cuenta...Solo con los brazaletes tendré más poder.._

En tan solo cinco minutos llegamos a un hotel precioso..cinco estrellas lo mínimo que me merecía...Jared tenía la chequera así que él pagaba...

-Pide una habitación doble para mi Jared..Quiero una habitación con Roy..-Le advertí. Tome las llaves...

-Seguiré tu consejo Raven y pasare el tiempo con él...-

-Bueno..mañana a primera hora a más tardar volveremos a Gotham..así que no te diviertas tanto Komard..-Fui hacia una esquina donde no había nadie y me teletransporte junto con Speedy a la habitación para no perder mucho tiempo.

**

* * *

Speedy POV (AKA Roy Harper)**

Reaparecimos en una habitación excesivamente extravagante. Me saco mi abrigo apareciéndose detrás mio...Lo peor era que la dejaba...Estuve muerto durante bastante tiempo...Ella me mato, hizo que le pidiera que me mate..Su mano no temblo ni dudo en matarme a sangre fría y ahora me devolvió lo que me quito..y lo peor es que estoy a su merced como un idiota.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve muerto? ¿Qué buscas de mi?-Le exigí con tranquilidad tratando de no gritar y provocarla. Aunque me doliera decirlo estaba en sus manos..otra vez..

-Tres semanas..no mucho..Hazme un favor y vete al baño..quitate la ropa..Deshazte de ella y bañate..Hueles a muerte...-Se burlo e hice lo que me pidió. Era como su..

-¿Juguete? O perdona por entrar en tu mente...fue inevitable...-Me dijo riéndose y quitándose su abrigo. _Encima sabe lo que pienso..esto no puede ser..Tengo que hacer algo..Tengo que encontrar a Robin.._Me decía mientras camine al baño como ella me había pedido y me comencé a sacar mi ropa. Entre al Jacuzzi...Mientras estaba dentro el agua comenzo a llenarse rápidamente...estaba caliente._.Esto está increíble..Necesitaba esto..._

Cerré mis ojos por un momento pensando en como iba a solucionar esto...Como iba a poner a Raven tras las rejas y hacerla pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Dormí por no se cuantos minutos hasta que alguien entro al agua conmigo...

-¿Te importa si te acompaño? Esto es increíble..Jared tiene buen gusto..este Jacuzzi es grande...¿Pensabas divertirte solo? Yo no la pase mejor que tu estos últimos días..-Me dijo riendose la bruja que estaba frente a mi en unos shorts y en una remera blanca.

-Dime que pretendes de una vez..Es increíble que Robin no te haya parado a esta altura..-Se acerco a mi peligrosamente y se sento entre mis piernas apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho. _Está tan cerca...la podría matar..pero a la vez no puedo..._

_-_Se nota que te has perdido de mucho estás últimas semanas..Para que lo sepas Robin quien ahora se hace llamar Nightwing me ama a mi..Es más vamos a tener un hijo..Si, no me mires con esa cara..estoy embarazada...supongo que esa es la respuesta de porque ando tan hormonal últimamente..Él enloqueció un poco cuando supo que anduve con Jason, su disque hermano. La pase muy bien con los dos debo admitir...Al principio solo jugue pero digamos que estupidamente termine quedando enamorada de los dos...Se que es estupido pero...por eso necesito los brazaletes..-

-¿Tu embarazada de Robin? Eso no puede ser...-

-Mirate Speedy...Aunque no quisieras yo con un simple deseo haría que me cogieras de aca a mañana al menos..¿Crees que Robin no lo hubiera hecho conmigo?-Me pregunto mientras me acariciaba mi rodilla con suavidad.

-Basta..No digo que no sea posible pero Robin ama a Starfire..Nunca te amará a ti...-Le dije con frialdad. Era verdad después de todo..

-Otra vez te equivocas..Cuando tu desapareciste te reemplazaron Kid Flash y Jinx..Los dos se convirtieron en unas verdaderas molestias y comenzaron a causarme problemas no tuve más remedio que deshacerme de Jinx aunque mi plan no era hacerlo..Ella se lo busco..me enfrento y bueno la mate. Al día siguiente, por un descuido mio hecho al proposito supo que yo la mate se volvió loco...y las cosas se salieron de control y se atrevio atacarme a pesar de mi estado...Sabía que Nightwing o Jason iban a aparecer en cualquier momento..era un presentimiento...Pero bueno Kid Flash tuvo tiempo y me forzo a que..Bueno...No importa..perdi el conocimiento después y cuando me levante estaba en un hospital...Nighwing fue quien me salvo...¿Y sabes que es sorprendente...? Él me confeso que sabía que te había matado y por mi asesino a Kid Flash..¿Entiendes?..¿Realmente piensas que no me ama?- Quede paralizado por su relato. Robin no pudo haber matado a Wally..no él no pudo haber matado a Kid Flash por ella..

-Kid Flash y Robin siempre fueron mejores amigos..él no pudo hacer eso..-Le grite por instinto esperando que me dijera que todo era una broma.

-Lo creas o no..es la verdad..¿No entiendes? Soy la hija de Trigon..La demonesa de la Lujuria..y tu, Robin..incluso Jason son humanos...Me admiran, me aman...Para ustedes soy una droga que necesitan...No pueden reemplazarme así tan fácil..y aunque quisieran..Nunca los dejare..Ahi es donde te necesito..-

-¿Qué estás diciendo..?-Le pregunte mientras evitaba tocarla. Ella lo hacía..pero yo evitaba no mirar su cuerpo..Estaba en una remera y un short pero yo no..Esa remera estaba empapada de agua..se veían sus enormes senos..._Si definitivamente está embarazada..están muy grandes..¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? No puedo estar pensando en está bruja.._

_-_¿Qué pasa Speedy...Me deseas no es así? Bueno es normal..Como te decía..no se que se le cruza por la mente a Robin pero sigue con la idea de casarse con Starfire..y no lo dejare..De ninguna manera..-

-¿Piensas matar a Star..?-Le pregunte en la incredulidad...No puede ser que está sea Raven...No está controlada por Trigon pero...no puede hablar de esa manera..Star siempre estubo con ella cuando más la necesitaba..

-Por supuesto que si..En especial a su hijo..Está embazarada la puta...¿Porqué crees que están tú y Blackfire en esto?-Me pregunto sonriendo. La dí vuelta para que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Qué estas intentando decirme..?-Su risa creció más ante mi desespreración.

-Tú me ayudarás con la perra..¿Entiendes?-

-Nunca lo hare...-Le grite.

-No tienes opción..Harás todo lo que yo te pida cuando te lo pida..Para eso has vuelto..para ser mi marioneta..-

-Tal vez atraigas a los hombres con esos poderes que tienes Bruja pero nunca lograrás que uno te ame realmente...-Su semblante seguía rígido como antes...No se sintió herida ni nada...

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Si yo quisiera y tal vez sin ningún hechizo te tendría en mis manos..Hasta tú me podrías amar...-Se acerco a mi y me beso y lo peor era que no me podía resistir..._Si está embarazada de Robin...no puedo..._La intente alejar pero ella me tenía con fuerza y sus manos comenzaron a jugar conmigo como aquella vez.

-Si estas embarazada...-

-No me vengas con eso...Recordemos viejos tiempos...¿Recuerdas cuando tomaste esas copas de más en el Nightclub? ¿No querías tenerme así acaso?-Me dijo con sensualidad..Mi mente estaba confusa..era verdaderamente como si estuviera drogado..

-No te resistas a mi..Complaceme de una vez..Estos son mis antojos de embarazada...Vamos Speedy, Roy si quieres cobraté porque lo que te hice...Hoy soy toda tuya arquerito..-No necesitaba que me diga más y le quite su remera y comence a lamer cada uno de sus senos. Ella me presionaba contra ellos..realmente le gustaba lo que hacía...Sus pechos eran extrañamente dulces...

-Ves que te gusta...En este momento no estás bajo mi hechizo y aún así me quieres...No necesito de esas cosas...Como te dije..¿Porqué ser un Titán? Una vez le dijiste a tu hija Lian que eras un heroé para que ella viviera en un mundo mejor..Batman y Robin te engañaron...Te hicieron olvidar los recuerdos de tu hija..yo los escuche...Te hicieron olvidarla para que volvieras a ser un perro de la Justicia...¿Qué es la justicia? Los criminales deberían estar no solo encerrados Speedy...si no que deberían sufrir lo mismo que sus víctimas sufrieron...Como el criminal que mato a tu hija..Eso sería lo justo...Roy te prometo que te vengaras de todos aquellos que te hicieron olvidar el recuerdo de la dulce Lian..-Me dijo en un suspiro. Su voz era penetrante y como veneno endulzaba mi sangre.

Era imposible resistirme a su voz...Era como una sirena...no..una cobra...

-Batman no pudo haberme hecho eso..-

-Lo hizo y Robin lo consintió...Lo hicieron para salvarle la vida al asesino de Lian...Lo hicieron para que no busques venganza...pero no lo lograron porque lo mataste...Luego te encerraron en un neuropsiquiatrico y ahi fue cuando una bruja te borro todos tus recuerdos...Te utilizaron Roy..te usaron...hicieron de tus recuerdos lo que ellos quisieron...-No podía creer lo que decía..pero por más que no quisiera aceptarlo...Todo lo que me decía era razonable..porque cuando ella entro en mi mente cuando estaba en el hospital me hizo recordar eso que no recordaba...era como si hubiera abierto una puerta en mi mente que estaba cerrada..

-Shh...Aquí estoy para reconfortarte Roy..somos compañeros..nos conocemos hace mucho...Tomame de una vez...Robin me ama...Aquí tienes a su mujer para desquitarte...Uneteme a mi Speedy..-Me dijo con lascivia pasando su dulce lengua por mis labios. Sus palabras, su ofrecimiento, todo hacía menos irracionable lo que iba a hacer.

-Esta bien...-La tome y la sente arriba de mi cintura. Se sentia muy bien el roce de sus piernas bajo el agua caliente...La segui besando entre sus pechos y ella siguió disfrutando y riendo. Era divertido...más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado..

**Era verdad..ellos me utilizaron...Inclusive Robin fue participe de esto...¿Porqué no me podría divertir con su mujer?...**

**

* * *

**

**Robin/Nightwing POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

-Cómo le he dicho Señor Grayson le hemos practicado todos los examenes físicos habidos y por haber...Pero mire estos resultados..-Me dijo el médico mostrandome una carpeta llena de examenes de todo tipo. Tomografías, analisis de sangre, electrocardiogramas, ecografías...

-Como verán son dos niñas que crecen de una manera extrañamente anormal...Su crecimiento es muy rápido..diría que humanamente imposible..Tienen una edad madurativa de cinco meses aproximadamente...Demás especialistas y yo hemos visto que ambas niñas podrían tener problemas coronarios al nacer...Luego del accidente que tuvo la señorita hemos constatado que las niñas han recibido un daño que solo fue advertido por un ecocardiagrama que le hicimos directamente a ellas...Probablemente haya que hacerles una intervención al momento de nacer porque sus problemas de circulación podrían llevarlas claramente a no soportar mucho tiempo...-

-Digame..Si se hacen esa intervención...¿Corren peligro?-Le pregunte desesperado golpeando la mesa.

-Me temo que si...ese tipo de intervenciones no se les hace a niñas tan pequeñas, es una angioplastía..la madre debería estar en reposo absoluto...Hay que encontrarla...-Salí del consultorio. No quería escuchar más...Era demasiado...

Camine a la salida del hospital y me senté en las escaleras de entrada.

-Maldita sea que estás haciendo Raven...-Me tome de la cabeza y llore en la desesperación. Raven podría estar en cualquier lado...haciendo cualquier cosa y las niñas corren peligro. Mi hijas podrían estar en más peligro del que ya están...

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

En un vuelo llegamos en tan solo dos horas a Gotham. Como había supuesto Jared volvió a Londres y volví con Blackfire y Speedy.

-Es una lástima que se haya tenido que volver..Pero dime...¿Qué has hecho para calmarlo?-Me pregunto Black al ver a Speedy tranquilo.

-Nada en especial..tan solo lo hice razonar...Hablando se pueden tener excelentes resultados..-Le dije mientras bajaba del avión.

-Bueno es hora de separarnos...Tu ve a donde acordamos...Yo traere a Starfire...Espero que lo me has dado funcione..-Le advertí.

-Es de mi planeta..Una dosis de eso y Starfire quedará sin poderes por al menos una hora..-

-Esta bien...-Subimos al auto que nos esperaba. Tome la maleta que había en el asiento y saque el regalo especial de Talia.

-¿Qué pretendes con eso?-Me pregunto Speedy al ver el arma. La abrí y puse la capsula en él.

-¿No pensarán que le daré esto de tomar no es así?...Si voy a hacer esto..lo haré con más estilo...-

-¿Cómo la encontraras?-Me pregunte Black admirando lo que tenía en mis manos. Lo guarde en mi abrigo.

-No insultes mi inteligencia. No olvides que todo el mundo tiene un aura...casi todo ser mientras este consciente es localizable..y dejame decirte sin ofender..tu hermana es peculiarmente fácil de rastrear...-Le conteste y me teletransporte frente a ella.

* * *

Reaparecí en la mansión Wayne. Starfire estaba en su habitación con alguien más...

-¿Raven?-Me pregunto alguien sorprendido detrás mio.

-Nightwing...-Me di vuelta y lo mire. Él no me dejo hablar más porque me acorralo a la pared.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando..¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así?-Me grito con desesperació empuje sacándomelo de encima.

-Te dije que deje de ser una titán...Asi que no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera..Escucha perdona Nightwing..No debí haber escapado lo sé..Como habrás visto no estuve con Jason..-

-¿Dónde estuviste?-Me grito y me miro fijo para que no le mintiera.

-Me sentía aprisionada en el hospital..debes entender...Necesitaba estar sola..pensar...lejos de ustedes y de todo..Pero aquí estoy de vuelta...Perdona Nightwing...Tu sabes que yo no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin estar contigo..-Le dije tomando sus manos y llevandolas a mis labios. Las bese con ternura...

Él me abrazo. Estaba nervioso por algo...algo que no me decía...

-No vuelvas a desaparecer más Raven..-Me pidió, no me obligo...me pidió como si fuera de ´favor´.

-Siempre podré seguir siendo una Titán honoraria Nightwing..Siempre que el equipo me necesite estaré aquí...Tu sabes que los Titanes no estarán unidos por siempre..Incluso tu ya te casaras e inevitablemente tomaras un camino diferente...-Le dije intentando hacerlo sentir culpable.

-Escuchame bien..Nunca seguire un camino donde tu no estes en él..-Me dijo y nos separamos al escuchar el ruido de una puerta abrirse.

-Buenos días...-Saludo felizmente Barbará que entraba por la puerta y la llevaba Alfred.

-Buenos días Señorita Raven finalmente ha vuelto de su viaje..-

-¿Viaje?-Pregunte extrañada. Mire a Robin como preguntandole que había dicho sobre mi ausencia..obviamente no conto lo que paso con Kid Flash...

-Les comente de tu viaje a Jump City...Los otros Titanes te necesitaban pero nunca pense que volverías tan rápido al decir verdad...-Siguió Nightwing con la gran mentira.

-No habían tantos problemas como parecía..fue eso..Es bueno verlos nuevamente Alfred, Barbara...-Alfred asintió y Barbara sonrió.

-Vine a ver a Star...Me ofrecí a acompañarla a comprar las últimas cosas para el casamiento..- Dijo y vi una oportunidad.

-Si no te importa Barbará me encantaría acompañarlas...Aún no he comprado algo que ponerme..-Le dije y derepente escuche un grito y lo siguiente que note es que alguien me abrazaba.

-Amiga Raven es un gusto enorme verte nuevamente...Por favor no te vayas más amiga te he extrañado muchísimo..-Era la anormal que estaba en unos jeans y una remera rosada en pleno día nevado. Era verdad que el frío no la afectaba pero aún así era enfermizo verla de esa manera...

-Star me estás asfixiando es suficiente..-Le dije con amabilidad frente a todos.

-Perdona amiga..Amiga Barbará te he estado esperando..-Le dijo contenta abrazandola como acostumbraba. La pelirroja ya acostumbrada sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno ya estamos las tres...supongo que podemos irnos ahora..-Sugerí.

-Por supuesto..El auto nos está esperando afuera...Fue lindo verte Richard..-Le dijo Barbará y él se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojándose levemente. Había algo de tensión entre los dos...la sentía..Trate de ignorarlos pero ni Starfire pudo hacerlo porque los miro celosa.._Definitivamente sigue siendo posesiva..._Alfred se despidió de Barbará y fue hacia la cocina. Ellas salieron y antes de que yo saliera Richard me tomo de un brazo.

-Luego necesitamos hablar..-

-No hay problema...-Le dije tranquilamente y camine tras ellas para alcanzarlas.

* * *

Un rato después llegamos a una boutique donde Starfire claramente con ayuda de Barbara compro un ramo de rosas. Muy tierna era la imagen...Starfire a pesar de tener celos de Barbara y ella secretamente tenerlos de ella se llevaban como hermanas...donde claramente Starfire ocupaba el lugar de hermana menor. Era tan tierna la imagen que daba asco...Simplemente no hice ninguna acotación.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a una cafetería y tomamos algo? Hace bastante frío...-Nos propuso Barbara probablemente al verme aburrida.

-Esa es una idea fántastica amiga...¿Qué piensas amiga Raven?-

-Si genial..vayamos de una vez..-Caminamos porque la cafetería estaba muy cerca...Cruzamos la calle e inmediatamente se comenzaron a escuchar sirenas, gritos y disparos. Era una persecución...

-Amiga Raven debemos ayudar...-Me propuso Starfire.

-Vamos..Disculpa Barbara pero se ve que ni aquí podemos descansar del trabajo de Heroé..-Salimos las dos volando tratando de visualizar los autos.

-Allí están amiga...el auto se estrello contra la puerta de ese depósito abandonado..-Me advirtió Starfire. Los policías rodearon el déposito..Los ladrones entraron adentro... Me acerque al oficial al mando.

-Soy una Titán y vamos a interceder...Contamos con el apoyo de Batman..-Le advertí.

-No hay problema señorita..-

-¿Cuántos son y qué sucedió?-

-Son tres, están armados y robaron el Banco Central de Gotham..-

-Muy bien de aquí en adelante nos encargamos nosotras..-Él asintió.

-Star puedes hacer los honores...-Con un puñetazo derribo la puerta. Todo estaba siniestramente oscuro dentro. No se veía nada...La falta de ventanas y la poca luz proveniente de afuera hacía casi imposible ver. Starfire valiéndose de sus Starbolts nos alumbro aunque sea un poco.

-Hey Charlie mira dos chicas hermosas han venido a hacer el trabajo de los polizontes..-Grito uno. Tenían máscaras que probablemente los dejaban ver en la oscuridad. Rápidamente uno me tomo de mi cintura y me presiono contra él.

-¡Amiga Raven!-Grito Starfire al verme aprisionada en los brazos de ese insolente.

-¿Raven? Exótico nombre para tan precioso ejemplar...-Me dijo mientras con sus frías manos rozo mi cuello. Me estremecí en su contacto. Poco lo pude ver..

-No me toques idiota...-Con una onda de energía destruí las máscaras de los tres para impedir que pudieran vernos tan fácilmente.

-¡Atacalos Star!-Ella me hizo caso y con mis poderes hice volar al idiota que puso sus manos encima mio por una ventana hacia afuera. Poco me importaba si no había sobrevivido a la caída. Saque el arma que tenía en mi abrigo y me teletransporte detrás de Starfire. La tome del cuello con un brazo... ella nos alumbraba con su mano que aún emanaba luz con sus poderes.

-¿Qué haces amiga Raven?-Me pregunto con inocencia.

-Escuchame bien puta nunca te voy a perdonar que te hayas metido con Robin...-Le dije presionando mi arma contra su cuello.

-¿De qué estás hablando amiga?-Me pregunto. Yo sentía su temblor..estaba asustada.

-Adiós princesa..-Presione el gatillo con la dosis que la hizo desvanecer. Cayo al suelo y lo único que se escucho fue un estruendo. Solo uno de los ladrones estaba en pie...Todo estaba oscuro...Ya no había más iluminación..Pero yo tenía aún a mi favor mis poderes...Era un humano que emanaba un aura..Su aura me permitía saber donde estaba sin importar que mis ojos no lo pudieran ver..Él escucho mis palabras y él disparo...Tenía miedo, lo sentía..era delicioso.

-Dime ¿Con miedo?...-Le pregunte acercándome a él.

-¿Qué eres tú? ¡ Aléjate de mi..!-Corrió hacia una pared intentando encontrar una puerta. Estaba prácticamente ciego entre tanta penumbra.

-Ven conmigo..No tengas miedo..¿No entiendes aún?..No importa donde corras no hay lugar donde puedas esconderte..-Le advertí con voz sombría. No lo dude. Me teletransporte frente a él..tan cerca que sentía su respiración frente a mi. Tome su arma e hice que apuntara a su estomago.

-Jala el gatillo o te juro que sufrirás cada segundo antes de tu muerte...-Influí en sus emociones haciéndolo sentir un miedo que lo haría considerar muy enserio mi propuesta.

-No te preocupes...Yo te ayudare en tu desición..-Jale el gatillo y su sangre cubrió mis brazos. La sentí...Sentí el líquido carmesí caliente en mi piel.

-Repugnante...-Ante el disparo escuche una ventana romperse..Era la policía..Sus linternas comenzaron a verse a lo lejos. Rápidamente me teletransporte frente a Starfire y la tome de su cabello.

-Aquí comienza tu pesadilla preciosa..-Nos envolví en mi aura y me teletransporte junto con ella al lugar que acordamos con Black.

* * *

-Bienvenida Bruja veo que nos tuviste problemas...-Me dijo Blackfire al aparecer delante de ella. Tire el cuerpo de Starfire sobre ella...Ella tiro la copa de whisky a un lado para sujetarla.

-Si digamos que las cosas salieron más fáciles de las que planeamos...¿Y Speedy?-Pregunte al ver que no estaba.

-¿Me buscabas Raven?-Me tomo alguien de un hombro por detrás. Era Roy...Me dí vuelta y estaba en una remera roja ajustada y pantalones de jean color negro.

-Salgo por un momento y van de compras te queda bien Speedy pero para lo que viene no necesitaras tanta ropa...-Le dije y lo bese en la mejilla. Él me miro como no entendiendo lo que le había dicho..tenía sus razones...Mis planes debía admitir que surgían de mi cabeza muy fácilmente. Mientras tanto Blackfire encadenaba a su querida hermana en una camilla inclinada.

-Si tanto confías en la posion que me diste...¿No se supone que no hay necesidad de encadenarla?-Le pregunte sonriendo.

-Sólo lo hago por precaución..no quiero cometer errores..Esta vez tengo que asegurarme de acabar con ella..-Me dijo mientras le colocaba los grilletes en sus muñecas.

-Si tuviera sus poderes aún cuando vuelva en sí...¿Crees que con su fuerza va a ser detenida con unas simples cadenas?-Le pregunte con inocencia fingida.

-Tampoco me subestimes tanto Raven...Estos grilletes y cadenas están hechos de Titanio...Inclusive para ella son indestructibles... No hay forma de que escape...y dime ¿Cómo perdió el conocimiento? Se supone que ese efecto no lo debió causar la poción...-Me pregunto curiosa.

-Digamos que quizás tenga que ver con el lugar donde le disparé...Le inyecte la poción directamente en su cuello para que causara mayor efecto..-Le dije mientras acariciaba el fuerte torso de Speedy que se reía de nuestra pelea verbal.

-¡Eres una imbécil..! Eso le quita sus poderes pero es un veneno..¿Le diste todo el frasco directamente en el cuello? ¡Pudiste haberla matado!-Me grito alterada.

-¿Ese no era el plan?-Le pregunte con burla.

-No he venido aquí para deshacerme de ella para matarla tan fácilmente. Tiene que sufrir ese fue nuestro acuerdo...-Me dijo alterada.

-Calmate de una vez Black...No la mataría aún me debe unas cuantas esta puta como para dejarla morir tan fácilmente...Aparte aún me sirve..-Le dije con tranquilidad. Ella vino hacia mi para atacarme iba a poner un escudo pero Speedy la paro.

-Vamos chicas no es momento para que peleen entre ustedes..Black, preciosa la tienes encadenada..¿No crees que todo es cuestión de tiempo?-

-Exacto hay que despertarla y terminar con esto..-Le dije a ambos...

-Esta casi muerta Raven...¿Qué piensas hacer para despertarla?-Me pregunto desafiante.

-Dame un segundo querida..-Me acerque a su hermanita y concentre ondas de energía en mis manos. Eran ondas concentradas del mismisimo aire que nos rodeaba..Eran como energía eléctrica. Puse mi mano en su frente y su cuerpo se sacudió en un espasmo...

Abrió sus ojos súbitamente, grito y me aleje de ella..el plan no era matarla..aun no..por ahora la necesitaba despierta.

-Amiga Raven..¿Qué haces..?-Me dijo en voz débil..

-Amiga Raven...ya me tienes harta con tus estupideces idiota..-Le dije imitando su voz.

-Amiga..¿Qué estas haciendo..? Acaso ¿Trigon ha vuelto?-Me pregunto cabizbaja. No tenía fuerzas..._Me pregunto si se me habrá ido la mano con mis poderes.._

-No él no tiene nada que ver con esto..Esto te lo haz buscado tú..Me pagarás por haberte acercado a mi Robin puta...Recuerdas a Blackfire...Si tu querida hermana ha venido especialmente por ti..-Le dije mientras ella se acerco a su hermana y la tomo de su mentón.

-Hermanita creo que esta vez te haz metido en serios problemas...-Le dijo con frialdad riéndose..

-Speedy saluda a nuestra invitada de honor..-Lo llame. _Ahora es cuando te necesito...ahora me demostraras quieras o no pagándome con creces haberte vuelto a la vida.._

_-_Amigo Speedy..No me hagas daño por favor..-Le pidió entrecortadamente.

-Star...-Dijo cabizbajo. Como si se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. _Eso jamás se lo voy a permitir..._

-Ahora me pagarás haber derramado mi sangre por ti Roy... Es momento que me demuestres lealtad..-Le dije sonriendo. Blackfire hizo lo mismo..las dos sabíamos para que Speedy estaba aca.

-Amiga Raven..-

* * *

**Hii! Que fin de semana de mierda! Joder..Alemania tercer puesto?Lo MINIMO que se merecían los Teutones!Esos son unos GRANDES con toda las letras..Klose se merecía un monumento en la puerta de la FIFA. Muller...menos mal que le dieron el premio al mejor goleador y el mejor futbolista joven o la FIFA hubiera perdido el criterio y credibilidad XD...Muller fue lo MAS!...Lastima que se peleo con Klose y no jugaron los dos juntos en la semifinal..Resultado perdieron contra..bue ni decir..por 1-0!AHHHHHH!Sabe está gente que son goles?**

**Dios mio metieron tan solo 8 goles (creo) en todo el mundial!AAAHHHHHH...VERGONIA! (Verguenza en italiano)...See ayer jugaron peleados...pero FUCKING ARBITRO INGLES (pIIIIII..CENSURA...INGLES? PIIIIIII Censura) ES UN IMBECIL!Ciego idiota...!Inmundicia de arbitro..No cobro un super lindisimo corner a favor de HOLANDA! Esa Holanda es un equipo con todas las letras..Goles, defensa, arquero..Sneijder, Robben!GENIOS!Esos hombres hacen goles..no golcitos mediocres como el de Iniesta que les vino como anillo al dedo..Igual admito que la pelearon...JA..felicitaciones..UNA COPA!UNAAAA COPA! JAJAJA..Ojala mantenga en NIVEL..y no decaigan porque que yo sepa jamas pasaron CUARTOS antes..Por lo pronto..bien..tuvieron un mes de suerte...JA..Cuando consigan la chapa de "historia" de Argentina (BI), Brasil (PENTA),Italia (Tetra),Francia, Inglaterra..Bue despues que consigan el prestige de esos paises hablamos...JA...Piensan que Iniesta se consagro para siempre en la historia del futbol con ese gol? Se piensan que esta a la altura de Zidane,Maradona, Pele, Platini? Piensan que Casillas (arquero) esta a la altura de Buffon (arquero italiano-guante de oro 2006 el mejor de la historia)?**

**JAJAJAJAJA...A comerlaaa!Ojala mantengan el nivel..Lo unico que espero es que a lo minimo lleguen a Semis en Brasil 2014...En CASITAAA..En sudamerica !Jajaja..Los brazucas preparan Brasil para que ganen ellos jajaja..Obvio lo que espero es que en octavos, cuartos, semis...Alla un Argentina-Brasil...Un clasicooo...Un clasico donde uno de los equipos rompa el arco...**

**No me vengan con Barcelona de Iniesta o Xavi...Muchachos..El Barza es MESSII...El mesias! El mejor del mundo es Messi!...No porque sea Argentino..aca no tuvo apoyo del equipo...pero al verdadero Messi lo vemos en el Barza..Porque el mejor? Bueno los 43 goles en una temporada me lo demostraron...!43 GOLES SEÑORES! 43 QUE HICIERON QUE EL BARZA LEVANTE LA COPA...Igual no le quito merito a Villa y Xavi que tambien considero que son muy buenos y desequilibrantes...Pero para mi...**

**Siguen Arriba de todo..Bien Arriba...MESSI, Higuain, FORLAN, Milito, ROONEY, SNEIJDER, Muller, Drogba,Robben, Camoranessi, Piero...Esos son super jugadores..Esos hombres son quienes meten verdaderos Golazos que te estremecen y te hacen ver buen Futbol. Bueno en fin...me hubiera gustado que gane Holanda. Despues de haber llegado 3 veces a la final era el que más se lo merecia...es decir SACARON A BRASIL (EL MEJOR DE TUTTO MONDO)...El verdadero Rival de Arg, Inglaterra,Italia, Alemania...**

**Fuaaa estoy re caliente..mundial de mierda..Maten a esos ARBITROS!No sirven para nada..Ningunoo...Eso en una final del mundo NO se hace! Muchas faltas por parte de los 2 equipos..**

**Resumen: Alemania-Holanda merecidos podios...Mas alla de la copa me hubiera gustado que hagan más historia...como un golazo?Un super Crack indiscutible?Algoo...Muy vacio todo..Como dije que ganen en el 2014 y vamos a ver realmente que buenos son...Pero que lindooo..que ternura..ahora tienen una estrellita en la camiseta XD..Sorry..estoy re calienteee...Salimos QUINTOS JAJAJ..PERO BUE ME CAGO..Siempre supe que no llegamos con un equipo muy bueno que digamos..mi equipo me gusto más en el 2006 aparte nuestro tecnico solo tiene UN año en el cargo..necesitaba más tiempo..veremos si se queda o no...**

**

* * *

**

Volviendo a las preguntas:

**¿Sufrira Starfire?**

**¿Cuál será el plan de Raven con Speedy?**

**¿Nightwing descubrira los planes de Raven para con su prometida?**

**¿Lograra Raven conseguir los brazaletes?¿Qué será de Jason y Bruce?**

**¿Los bebes de Raven están en peligro? ¿Y los de Starfire?**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Jajaja..PASAMOS A SEMIFINALES en la Copa Davis (Tenis) jaja...Con un equipo que deja mucho que desear le rompimos el &%$ a Davidenko en su mismisima querida Rusia jaj...Malisimo Davidenko (Number 6) jaj...En tu propia casita!**


	22. Capitulo XXII: Un ángel y un demonio

Por favor..DENSE UNA VUELTA POR MIS OTROS FIC! =D..Postee uno nuevo hace poco y subi otro cap de uno que me quedo pendiente :)

**Naoko Ichigo: **jaja..Tiene UNO!No mas..no puede ser mas que Raven XD jaja...Gracias por tu comentario IUPIII..Ves? Ahora Raven solo tiene un muerto cargado a la espalda..Jinx..jaja...La hice menos mala por eso? O quizas su plan contra Starfire era más macabro que el hecho de haber matado a Speedy..Uff...jaja..El prox cap ya lo estoy esperando..Va a ser muy sentimental...

**Deeestiny: **jaja..Tus hipotesis amiga fueron muy acertadas y vas a ver porque te digo cuando leas el cap..Siii TOTALMENTE..Despues de ver la serie me da "cosa" decirle Nightwing a Robin..pero el tiempo pasa y el traje de Robin ya le quedaba chico ".."jaja..Me acostumbre más al leer los comics..y bue..jaja..ahora resulta ser que es Batman..igual va a volver a ser Nightwing en cualquier momento porque Bruce no esta muertoo..Ese comic es un lio! Como esto...ta ran ta ran..¿Sera el fin de Starfire? Ya vas a ver porque volvio Roy..por cierto..tiene UN muerto menos..asi que es menos mala jajajaj..Joke!..Besote amiga! Espero tu review...!

**Azulnaychan: **Perversa? jaja..Eso JAMAS me lo habían dicho..enserio...quizas que era una bruja si pero perversa..No que recuerde...Bueno siempre hay una primera vez...y siii...si lees este fic esta bien que pienses eso...XD..sería raro si no..Leiii tu fic al fin!Me encanto igualmente ya te deje review ;D...Espero que lo actualices pronto..y si..hay ciertas escenas que me son dificiles de escribir..Como las de peleas o las de "Sex"..Pero trato de usar la imaginacion..aunque muchas veces falla...XD..Gracias amiga por tus alientos! Espero tu review con ansias :)

**RXR4EVER: **La primera que se dio cuenta me parece de lo pensaba hacer con Star..porque nadie más antes lo había mencionado...jaja..Y siii creo que si es lo que pensas..Fue muy dificil escribir esa escena..O sea..pobre hasta me dio lastima mientras escribía..XD..pero en el comic le paso muchas veces...y sobrevivio..jaja..hasta la usaron como ratita de laboratorio..por ingenua...GRACIAS! Espero que este cap tenga la accion de necesaria que intente transmitir..o aunque sea espero que su contenido sea innovador e "inexplorado" ese es el punto del fic!

**Club Anti-Starfire: **jaja...Que buenoo..Otro review! Siii jaja..Creo que Starfire va a sufrir más de la cuenta...pero sera su fin..¿?...Me tarde pero al fin subi otro cap...y creo que Raven será más mala que antes..¿Pero durara para siempre? o cambiara¿?..Y si cambia ¿Por cuanto sera? jaja..besos y saludos..suerte con todo...

**Anonimo: jaja..**Lo más probable es que seguro que cuando leiste el cap anterior acertaste con el plan de Raven con Speedy..Espero que sea lo mismo que tenías pensado..Es mala..pero no sería la primera vez que Raven manda a violar a una mujer..en el comic manda a Nightwing (controlado) a violar a una tal Mirage...y lo hace...Fuaaa..esos mas sadicos que mi fic...Todo lo que hace aca Raven lo hizo alguna vez...en "The New Teen Titans" fue una de las más grandes enemigas de los Titans..Hasta que se volvio "buena"...jaja...Nahhh cada tanto le sale la demonesa y sus amigos siempre detras de ella jaja...

**Princesa de hielo:** Fuiste la única que se dio cuenta XD..si eran un niño y una niña pero por un motivo crei más conveniente dejar en que los examenes anterior fallaron porque sus hijos era aun muy chicos..(A veces pasa) me era más conveniente dos nenas..y bueno en futuros caps vas a ver porque...jeje..Por lo menos son DOS!...Y nightwing es Nightwing..Siempre un heroe aunque su alma este corrompida como la de Raven..obviamente en menor medida..Gracias por tu review..Acordate vos sos la salvadora del fic!

**Shasad Naoko:Hi!**Siii necesitaba un pequeño descancito!Pero ya volvi y es mas escribo otra historia en paralelo..como veras...Ojala este cap cubra tus expectivas o si no..lo hara el siguiente jaja..Gracias por entenderme..Besote amiga!

**Mel Raven: Finalmente..**Veremos que quiere tanto Raven hacerle a Starfire..Despues de tanto tiempo..Pero sus planes terminaran bien ¿? jaja..Despues del descancito volvi!Y espero que te guste este cap..que tiene lo que más me cuesta escribir..acción y sádismo..aunque no parezca me es muchisimo más fácil hacer escenas cómicas y "tiernas" que de este tipo..pero lo intente...Gracias Mel siempre estas..Siempre tu review esta sin falta..y te agradezco mucho por eso! =D..Saludos amiga!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXII: Un ángel y un demonio**

19 de Julio del 2010

**"...La venganza es como el café, por más azúcar que se le ponga, siempre deja un sabor amargo..."**

Anonimo.

**

* * *

Speedy/Arsenal POV (AKA Roy Harper)**

-¿Porqué Amigo Speedy estás haciendo esto? Amiga Raven yo siempre te he querido no se lo que he hecho para que me hagas esto…-Con voz muy débil dijo Star. Estaba aún como drogada, perdida, herida…

-¡Te dije que terminaras de una vez con eso de "Amiga Raven"!-Grito Raven y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le dio vuelta la cara. Aún seguía de pie sostenida por los grilletes…

-¿Duele no es así querida Starfire? Si…Exactamente duele por primera vez vas a sentir lo que es ser humana sin tus poderes no eres más que una vulgar prostituta, querida.-Le dijo con rabia y riéndose de ella. Yo estaba parado frente a ellas…Blackfire estaba junto a mi disfrutando cada momento.

-¿Por qué haces esto? No entiendo que hice…-Le suplico mientras una línea de sangre corría por su barbilla.

-¿Te das cuenta? Siempre encerrada en tu mundo. Dime… ¿Es verdad qué tendrás un hijo de Nightwing, Star?-Le pregunto Raven con una dulzura siniestra rozando su mejilla con su nariz…la estaba acechando. Era como una víbora…

-Si amiga Raven…Tendré un hijo del hombre que más amo. Perdona por no habértelo dicho pero…-Le dio otra bofetada y Starfire comenzó a llorar. Su mejilla estaba roja por los golpes. Raven se agacho a su altura y con sus dos manos la tomo del cabello para que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Y me lo dices tan tranquila? Dime una cosa... ¿Qué importa si tú amas a Nightwing? Él a ti nunca te amará…Ya se intentaron casar antes y no funciono…Toda la familia del murciélago realmente piensa que eres una idiota. Nadie te toma enserio...Lo único que te hace encajar aquí en Gotham es Nightwing que aun por alguna razón te protege… ¿Crees realmente que Barbara te soporta?-Le dijo con una sonrisa sombría en su rostro y Star cerró los ojos no queriendo verla.

-Barbara es mi amiga..-

-Te equivocas he entrado a su mente y te desprecia..Aun te odia por haberle quitado a Nightwing la primera vez..Sabes al principio pensé que no teníamos nada en común pero creo que coincido con ella en algo…¿Qué pudo ver Nightwing en una mujer como tú? Piel naranja, mira tus ojos totalmente verdes, anormal…Estúpida…Ingenua…No eres competencia ni para mí ni para Barbara ni para nadie…Nunca un hombre te tomo enserio jamás… -Le dijo acariciando su mejilla donde antes la había golpeado.

-Él me ama y tu lo sabes amiga…-

-Eres un error en su vida..Cuando se acostaba contigo pensaba en otras mujeres y una de esas soy yo. Yo también estoy embarazada de Nightwing… ¡Él me ama a mí! Tan solo se quiere casar contigo para castigarme por haberme acostado con Jason... ¿Entiendes querida Star?-Le dijo rompiendo los grilletes con sus poderes. Ella cayó al suelo y yo por sentido común la fui a ayudar..Estaba embarazada y si la dejaba caer Raven iba a lograr lo que quería... Estaba muy débil.

-¿Qué haces Speedy? Piensas en traicionarnos maldito insecto ¿No es así…? ¡Te voy a enseñar que con nosotras no te metes..!-Grito Blackfire y se acerco con dos varas de acero en cada una de sus manos dispuesta a atacarnos. Yo tenía a Starfire en mis brazos.

-¡Espera!-Grito Raven inmovilizando los brazos de Black.

-¿Qué haces Bruja? La está ayudando y no lo permitiré…-Dijo intentando mover sus brazos en la frustración.

-Speedy no puede hacer nada Black…Querido Roy estás haciendo todo lo que esperaba..-Dijo sonriendo. Blackfire dejo de pelear contra los poderes de Raven y estos no hicieron más efecto. Las varas cayeron al suelo. Yo no sabía cómo escapar ... tan solo había una ventana . _¿Cómo escapar con Starfire en brazos y con estas psicópatas frente a mí? Encima Star no tiene sus poderes…Si no hago algo nos mataran…_

-No te preocupes Speedy la vida me enseño que hay cosas peores que la muerte…-Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un tinte rojo que me hacía recordar a aquellos momentos cuando su lado demoníaco tomaba control de ella.

-Amigo Roy no debes arriesgarte por mi…Nightwing no pudo engañarme…-Dijo en voz baja para ella misma más que nada. Intentando convencerse a sí misma que todo era un mal sueño. Un engaño de su mente pero lastimosamente no lo era.

-No sigas Starfire... no te puedes ver aún más patética. Hasta tu querido salvador se acostó conmigo a pesar de que lo mate. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Nightwing no te engaño conmigo? ¿Cuántas veces te dijo que iba a patrullar por las noches y no aparecía hasta la mañana siguiente? ¿Recuerdas como te grito luego del funeral de Aqualad para que no lo molestaras? Solamente se quiso deshacer de ti ingenua…Esa misma noche tuvimos un pequeño encuentro en su tina..y créeme jamás pensó en ti…-

-Quizás haya sido esa noche..o quizás la siguiente la cuestión es que estoy embarazada y tú estás de más..Como siempre te interpones en su felicidad porque Richard si amaba a Barbara. Siempre estás tú! Pero eso no pasara más…Dime… ¿Disfrutas revolcándote con Dick no es así?-Le pregunto acercándose a ella.

-¡Alejate de ella!- La empuje alejándola de nosotros. Sonrió y me miro a mi.

-Tú no te metas deja que me responda…-Tomo a Starfire de su rostro con sus frías manos.

-Contéstame o ahora mismo hago volar en mil pedazos a tu hijo princesa…-Le dijo amenazándola con sus poderes que se habían juntado en su mano en una bola de energía negra. Ya estaba preparado para tirar a Starfire a un lado y lanzar una de mis flechas pero…

-¡SI RAVEN! Pero es amor lo que siento por Nightwing..!-Grito Starfire con todas sus fuerzas lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. Estaba sufriendo…cada palabra de Raven era como una estaca en su corazón. Un corazón tan puro como el de ella no merecía pasar por lo que estaba pasando…yo bien sabía el poder que tenían las palabras de Raven sumado a su control mental que hacia el dolor insoportable…_Era una tortura._

-Lo sabía…Starfire por todos los santos no me vengas con esa idiotez del amor. El amor no existe…Todos los hombres son iguales. Cuando más crees en ellos te dan una apuñalada por la espalda…te engañan.. se ríen detrás de ti..Pasan el tiempo contigo, te utilizan y luego se olvidan de ti y van detrás de otra mejor. Absolutamente todos hacen eso…-Me dijo tomándome a mi de la camisa y acercándome a su rostro..Estaba a escasos centímetros míos…

-¡Perra!-Le grite y me soltó sin sacar esa sonrisa cínica de su cara.

-Y tú eres un maldito bastardo como todos los demás… Las traiciones de Nightwing y Jason hicieron que termine así… Así que ustedes dos deberían agradecerles a ellos… porque pude haber cambiado pero me traicionaron… Perdonen no es momento para esto…-Dijo secándose una de las lágrimas que habían escapado y descendían por su mejilla rosada. Realmente se sentía traicionada…pero eso no era motivo para hacerle eso a Starfire. En un segundo dejo esa cara de tristeza para dibujar en ella esa sonrisa cínica que antes tenía. Eran como si dos personas distintas estuvieran en su cuerpo…Una lastimada y otra llena de deseos de pura venganza. Dentro de ella había como…

**...Un ángel y un demonio…**

-Amiga termina con esto ahora y te prometo olvidar todo…-Dijo Starfire entrecortadamente…suplicando.

-Siempre supe que eras una rastrera prostituta querida princesa tamaraneana. Y tu lo dijiste..Así que te gusta revolcarte con Nightwing no es así perra…-La tomo del cabello con fuerza y la tiro a un lado sacándola de mis brazos. Lo hizo con una fuerza y energía anormal…fue tan rápido que no me dejo si quiera responder. Starfire grito en el dolor…

-Muy bien…Tu querido Roy le enseñaras lo que es un hombre…Tu le darás lo que tanto le gusta a esa zorra…-Me dijo besando mi frente con suavidad. La quería alejar pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mi cabeza… de nuevo…

-¡Jamás hare eso Raven…!-Starfire lloraba. Gritos desgarradores se escuchaban por toda la habitación... Blackfire aprovechando que su hermana estaba en el suelo la retuvo con un pie en su pecho e hizo presión.

-Tu querida amiga Raven piensa que sería bueno que recuerdes viejos momentos... Hermanita tu vida siempre ha sido una basura. Siempre estuviste rodeada de gente que se burla de ti tras tus espaldas. ¿Recuerdas el tratado de paz que firmo nuestro padre el Rey Myand'r? Nuestro propio padre accedió darte como esclava a aquellos despreciables y repugnantes seres... ¿Recuerdas esos cinco años mi querida hermanita? –

-¿Cómo sabes lo que me hicieron hermana..?-Dijo en un suspiro al parecer sorprendida por lo que decía Black.

-Tanto mi padre como yo siempre supimos que fue de tu vida durante esos cinco años Koriand…y tu querida amiga Raven te quiere hacer recordar esos preciosos años tan memorables… ¿No es así?-Le pregunto a Raven con quien se daba miradas cómplices. Todo lo tenían planeado…

-Exacto…y tu querido Speedy formaras parte del juego…-Blackfire haciendo uso de su fuerza destrozo la camisa de Starfire y la tiro a los pies de Raven de una patada dada sin la menor de las contemplaciones.

-Jamás le haría daño …TU no eres Raven..Maldita sea!-Le intente dar un golpe pero se teletransporto…Fue la primera vez que mi cuerpo se atrevió a golpearla a pesar de estar controlado por ella. Estaba detrás de Starfire…

-Tu dijiste que te gustaba coger con Nightwing..¿No es así? Bueno, bien aquí esta Roy y te arrodillaras ante él y permitirás que el haga contigo todo lo que quiera o…**Mi querida amiga tu niño recibirá las consecuencias…**Así que… ¿Quieres ser parte del juego dejando que Roy te coja como tanto te gusta?-Le pregunto a su oído. La amenazo con la vida de su hijo…y la verdad que no quería escuchar su respuesta. Me miro a los ojos, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo de antes…Starfire estaba destruida…Raven la estaba matando de a poco…

-Si quiero…-Dijo con voz temblorosa. Me acerque a ella y la abrace con fuerza. Raven estaba jugando con ella desde el comienzo…y estaba logrando lo que quería...La mire sin dejar de abrazar a Starfire que temblaba…Su cuerpo estaba golpeado... no solo su cuerpo… su alma…

-¿Porqué yo Raven? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Porqué maldita sea nos haces esto?-Le grite.

-Porque tú eres su querido amigo Speedy…Porqué disfruto y me alimento de la tristeza y dolor de los humanos. Porque me es placentero oír sus gritos…Porqué me estoy cobrando venganza con cada uno de ustedes cada lágrima que derrame por esos malditos que no han hecho más que traicionarme... y todo esto es porque es mi naturaleza imbécil... Soy una demonesa…y tu ya no tienes más el control de tu cuerpo…-Me ataco con sus poderes y empecé a sentir algo que me controlaba. Caí al suelo y me tome de la cabeza. Era algo terrible…algo le pasaba a mi cabeza…Intentaba controlarme.

-No puedes ser tan cruel… ¡Ella es tu amiga y está embarazada!...-Le grite aún luchando para que no me controlara. No quería…

-Una demonesa no siente amor… menos amistad. No luches más, tu sangre se esta calentando. Mira este diamante Speedy…Este diamante fue quien me trajo la felicidad y a ti también te la dará…No volverás a tener límites, de ahora en más harás todo lo que yo te pida. Siente como tu sangre la desea, cada fibra de tu ser quiere tomarla…Hazlo Speedy..Haz lo que tu ama te ordena…-Starfire estaba tirada frente a mí en el suelo. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente como el fuego…Tenía la maldita necesidad de hacerlo pero no quería…Ella no quería… Dios ella estaba embarazada pero tenía razón... ya no tenía control de mi cuerpo.

-Perdona Star…-Le dije llorando. Prefería morir antes de hacer está atrocidad. Pero ni matarme podía…Raven me controlaba. Blackfire estaba sentada en un sofá mirando todo…

-¡Blackfire es tu hermana no puedes dejar que haga esto!-Le grite tratando de hacerla entrar en razón mientras me saque el pantalón.

-Si fuera por mi no perdería tanto el tiempo y la mataría de una vez…Pero debo admitir que esto es divertido… Así que hazlo o yo misma pondré a su hijo en pedazos en tus manos…y te aseguro que no te gustaría... -Dijo mientras sostenía una cámara.

-¿Qué haces hermana?-Pregunto Starfire no pudiendo creer el sadismo de Blackfire…lo único que me podía preguntar es si siempre había sido así… tan… tan cruel.

-Sencillo Koriand…Raven y yo pensamos que sería estupendo enviarle una copia a Nightwing…Hazlo no se demoren más!-Dijo entre risas.

-Debo admitir que tienes razón Black…TU...HAZLO DE UNA VEZ …DALE A ESA ZORRA LO QUE TANTO LE GUSTA Y ENSÉÑALE QUE NO SE TIENE QUE METER CON HOMBRES AJENOS!-Me grito y sin que Starfire se diera cuenta entre en ella. Los dos llorábamos y no quería lastimarla. No quería…

-Por favor..¡BASTA! Otra vez no..no..Amigo Speedy..-Gritaba Starfire…Sus gritos me erizaban la piel. Esto era peor que la muerte..hacerme daño a mi mismo era una cosa..pero a ella…

**

* * *

Starfire POV (AKA Koriand de Tamaran)**

Mi amigo Speedy sabía que luchaba pero estaba siendo controlado…Tenía que soportar, como aquella vez.

Pero esta vez tenía más razones…no era solo por mi vida por quien luchaba sino que por la de él. Por la de mi hijo…que era del hombre que…

Me traiciono con Raven…Otra vez, otra vez Nightwing me engaño. Mi amor me rompió el corazón otra vez y tendrá un hijo con ella. ¿Por qué no morir? Por mi hijo pero

…Mi padre me regalo…

…Mis amigos ya no están conmigo…

…Mi hermana disfruta verme morir…

…Mi mejor amiga me está matando…

…Mi amor me ha abandonado…

-Muevete Speedy no luches más..-Speedy me miro a los ojos. Realmente no quería hacerlo pero lo hizo. Se movio dentro mio con fuerza..con mucha fuerza…Todo su cuerpo hizo presión contra el mio.

-¡Hazle no desear más acercarse a otro hombre!-Grito ella incentivándolo. Grite en el dolor…Sentía un desgarro..Era humana, sin mis poderes..sin mi fuerza el dolor era insoportable.

-Perdona Star por favor perdóname…-Me beso con fuerza. Con una fuerza animal que nunca había sentido. Sus lágrimas se sentían en sus labios…pronto fueron mezcladas con sangre… con mi sangre..Me beso con tanta fuerza que me partió el labio. Llore intentando sofocar mi dolor. Era increíble que mi mejor amiga me estuviera haciendo esto…pero porque…Porqué Nightwing dejo que pasara esto.

-¡Termina de una vez! ¡Ve más RÁPIDO!-Grito enojada. Mi hermana veía a lo lejos…lejos de sentir pena por mi…disfrutaba como aquella vez. Nunca me quiso... pero ¿Mi hijo? Sentía que lo perdía…Speedy fue más rápido..el dolor era insoportable.

-¡SPEEDY!-Grite. Me dio una fuerte estocada contra el frío piso… Tenía nauseas…Me sentía enferma… todo me daba vueltas…

-¡NO!-Grito él. Cayo sobre mi y se acosto aun lado. Lloraba como yo lo hacía…nuestros sollozos se contrastaban con sus risas.

**_Porqué…_**

**

* * *

Blackfire POV (AKA Komard de Tamaran)**

Fantástico…La idea de Raven salió a la perfección. Mi hermana sufría…y ahora era mi turno de liquidar a ese niño de una vez. Era lo que se merecía…era un fin penoso como el que se merecía..

-Vistete campeón lo has hecho bien…¿No lo crees Raven?-Le dije a Speedy tirándole su pantalones. Era patético…Lloraba, su rostro estaba rojo. Raven lo estaba manipulando…seriamente no lo quería hacer y eso era lo mejor del caso. El cuerpo de mi querida hermana temblaba en espasmos.

-Por supuesto…Starfire no llores querida…Yo pase por eso y como una niña grande lo he superado…-Dijo acercándose a mi hermana... yo hice lo mismo.

-Speedy vístela…¿No querrás que este así, no es cierto?-Le ordeno Raven al arquero y él la miro con furia. Tenía ganas de vengarse..pero no podía. La frustración era lo que se podía ver en sus ojos…Tenía impotencia porque no podía hacer nada por ella. _Me pregunto si este individuo sentirá por mi hermana más que amistad…acaso puede ser..y Raven lo sabía…_

-Por supuesto Black que lo sabía. Una persona jamás hace lo que no quiere…En el fondo Speedy quería hacerlo…aunque seguramente no en estas circunstancias…-Se rió con una risa sádica. _Speedy realmente amaba a mi hermana..._

-Eres un monstruo…-Me salió del alma. Todo lo tenía muy fríamente calculado…era por eso que lo revivió. Realmente era lo que proclamaba ser…una demonesa…una traicionada…Por los dos hombres que amaba.

-Gracias por el cumplido… Encargate de Speedy…-Me dijo mientras fue hacia una mesa donde había un cajón.

-¿Y tú que harás…?-Le pregunte curiosa por lo que hacía. Se dio vuelta y saco un arma. La cargo como una profesional y me apunto. Me sorprendió su gesto..En especial porque no iba a utilizar sus poderes..y también porque…ME APUNTABA A MI!

-Blackfire…BANG!-Gritó haciendo gesto de gatillar. Se comenzó a reír sádicamente y bajo el arma.

-¿A qué piensas que ESTAS JUGANDO BRUJA! ?-Le grite por su "juego".

-Vamos encárgate de Speedy que jugare tiro al blanco con tu hermana…-Me dijo tranquilizándome. Estaba loca…completamente loca y ese diamante extraño brillaba. Como si la locura de Raven lo hiciera reaccionar. Dentro del diamante había una especie de energía negra que hacía contraste con su cristalinidad. Esa piedra era algo asombroso... Raven la guardo al verme mirarla en su bolsillo.

Tome mis varas de acero del piso y me acerque a Speedy…lo iba a disfrutar… iba a sacar provecho de su debilidad mental para acabarlo y quizás si lo hacía rápido…iba a llegar a terminar con mi hermana antes de que Raven se me adelantara.

-Parece que Speedy esto queda entre tu y yo… Defiéndete arquerito…-Él hizo lo que esperaba me ataco tirándome contra una pared.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes…-Grite y él saco su amada arma. La pelea iba a comenzar…

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Le di un golpe a Starfire con el mango del revólver en la mandíbula. Escupió sangre…Estaba en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba débil…sin sus poderes no era nada…

-La primera vez que vi tu sangre me pareció extraño que sea roja…Basura alienígena…-Le di un golpe en el mentón que la dejo tirada en el suelo. Camine hacia ella apuntándole con el arma…

-Por favor no me mates…hazlo por mi hijo Raven. Las dos vamos a ser madres…Hazlo por él…-Dijo en suplicas. Casi no le quedaba aire…Lo único que salía de ella era un zumbido que era su voz y… sangre.

-Justamente por él hago esto…-Le dispare en la pierna. Grito del dolor…

-STARFIRE!-Grito Speedy que se desconcentro y Blackfire lo derribo.

-Mira…parece que por culpa tuya él va a perder la vida.-Le dije con voz juguetona. Sus emociones eran dulce para mi alma. Su tristeza…su dolor…su corazón tan puro cubierto de tinieblas. Era algo fantástico…

-Por favor salva a nuestro amigo Speedy…te lo pido por favor Raven…-Me dijo a pesar de que sabía que si hablaba más sangre salía de su boca. Pronto iba a perder el conocimiento si seguía sangrando…

-Siempre has sido muy bella para los hombres con esa cara no es así..-Le dije tomando una navaja. Acaricie su piel con ella…y comencé a cortar su piel desde su ojo izquierdo hasta la comisura de su labio.

-Ya no más…No más..Me canse Starfire…Despídete de ese bastardo perra..-Le dije apuntando mi arma en su estomago. Ella intento levantar su mano para detenerme…pero no tenía fuerzas. Iba a gatillar …

-¡DEJALA RAVEN!-Gritaron…Los vidrios de la ventana volaron por todas partes…una cosa me lanzaron que me rozo la mano haciéndome un corte leve que me hizo soltar el arma. La herida pronto se cerró con mis poderes. Era…

-¡Nightwing te atreviste a atacarme!-Grite al verlo junto a ella. La estaba abrazando frente a mi…Su traje se cubrió de su sangre..

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer esto?- Grito. Ella tomo su mano..

-Sabía que vendrías Richa..rd..-Dijo en un suspiro. Perdió el conocimiento pero aún estaba viva…Tire mi arma al suelo. Blackfire y Speedy seguían peleando…Con mis poderes tire a Robin lejos de ella…Me enfermaba su preocupación. Con gran agilidad me pego en las rodillas y me tiro al suelo. Me estaba atacando…

-Así que por ella te preocupas..¿No es así? Te detesto maldito..No entiendo como alguna vez me pude fijar..¡EN TI!-Le grite con mis poderes me teletransporte donde estaba el arma y con habilidad le dispare…pero no di en el blanco. Solo le dispare en el hombro…Él grito…

-¡Eres una BRUJA Raven!-Me grito tomandose del hombro en el dolor.

-Ohh..¿Si ? Es verdad pero yo se algo que te dolerá aún más mi querido Robin…algo que tu preciosa Star te oculto..algo que pronto morirá como ella..y tu sufrirás...-Le dije tomando mi navaja. Él pensó que iba a arrojársela pero aparecí detrás de su querida princesa y le corte las venas de uno de sus brazos dejándolas expuestas para que las viera.

-¡SUELTA ESA ARMA RAVEN!-Grito descendiendo de la ventana él…el caballero de la noche…

-¡LOS BRAZALETES…!-Grite los tenía en sus manos…Solte a Starfire y me levante. No podía creer que los tuviera tan cerca…

-¡BRUCE!-Grito Nightwing sorprendido por su aparición también…_Talia no pudo detenerlo…_

-Esto se acabo aquí Raven…Suelta esa navaja de una maldita vez…-Esta vez grito Nightwing. Estaba acorralada Bruce estaba frente a mi con lo más preciado para mi…pero no podía pelear con los dos en mi estado…

-Nunca todo esta perdido…Ahora mira mi sangre Nightwing…Este será el fin de todos nosotros…Se morirá Starfire, yo y mis hijos..Todos juntos aquí debajo de este techo y tú te quedaras sin nada…Yo te ame Robin..Pero tú me usaste imbécil…así que este será el fin de tu querida Raven…-Le dije tomando la cuchilla y preparándome para clavarla justo en el lado derecho de mi pecho. No pude evitar que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla. Me dolía hacer esto pero sabía que más le dolía a él y eso quería…dejarlo sin nada…al menos…

-Raven...¡No lo hagas!-Dijo corriendo hacia mi. Yo me prepare para hacer lo que debía hacer… pero detuvieron mi mano. Frente a mi…

-No lo harás por él…-Me tomo fuertemente de la mano. Con fuerza me hizo tirar la navaja…Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mi. Era Jason en su traje de Red X pero con la máscara…Estaba serio por su tono de voz lo sabía…No me dejo hacer lo que iba a hacer…Lo abrace…

-Perdoname Jay…pero no me quiere y no puedo….- Le dije entrecortadamente casi en un susurro solo para que él escuchara. Me dolía que Nightwing se haya atrevido a atacarme…y decírselo a Jay sabía que…

-Siempre es por él…Me desharé de él de una vez…-Se dio vuelta y los enfrento.

-¡¿RED X Qué haces aquí? ! –Grito Nightwing al verlo.

-Finalmente Nightwing…Bruce terminaremos con esta farza…-Se saco la máscara frente a ellos develando su identidad.

-¡JASON!-Gritaron ambos aún Nightwing estaba sangrando…Su brazo estaba seriamente dañado. El disparo le provoco un serio daño…_El trato... aún se quería vengar de Batman y de él..no.._

_-_Se supone que era tu hijo Bruce y me dejaste morir…Nunca intentaste hacerme volver a la vida. Pusiste tras las rejas a el Joker…¿Para qué? ¡¿PARA QUE DESPUES ESCAPARA? ME MATO A MI Y A MI MADRE MALDITOS INFELICES! –Saco dos armas enormes. Nuevas…estaban hechas de plata. Corrió hacia Nightwing y le dio un golpe que lo hizo volar a unos metros. Disparo hacia Batman pero este lo esquivo. Comenzaron a pelear…

Nightwing se levanto para ayudar a Bruce pero lo frene con mis poderes llamando la atención de Jason…

-¿Qué HACES RAVEN? ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO!- Me grito para que me alejara de la pelea.

-¡Jamas me diras que hacer Jason! Tenemos un trato y cumpliré mi parte quieras o no…Aparte esto es..PERSONAL…-Le dije mientras tome una de las varillas de Blackfire que estaba cerca. Sabía pelear…no tan bien como Robin obviamente pero tenía aún mis poderes y él…estaba herido…

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-Me grito en la preocupación por mi embarazo. Pero sabía muchas cosas sobre Nightwing y las iba a usar a mi favor. Jason se distrajo demasiado. Batman lo golpeo pero él se levanto…Blackfire y Speedy al parecer continuaron su pelea afuera.

-Quedamos tu y yo, Nightwing…Veremos si eres capaz de atarcarme…-Le dije acercándome a él. Era hora de comenzar a pelear…con la persona que más amaba con la persona que más me sentí traicionada…

-Raven no lo hagas…Raven no peleare contigo…- Me dijo levantándose.

-Lo haras o si no morirás y me decepcionaras…-Le dije corriendo hacia él con la vara…él saco la suya y me freno.

-Así es como lo esperaba…-

**

* * *

Red X/Red Hood POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Aprovechando mi distracción por Raven…Batman me ataco tirandome contra las escaleras. Nada que lamentar… no peleaba enserio aún. Mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en Raven y como hacer para que no peleara pero por otro lado sabía que Nightwing no la iba a atacar y por eso ella estaba tan tranquila… lo tenía planeado…como dijo…era todo parte del trato. Sonreí ante su astucia…Todo esto era por el trato…

-Jason deja una vez de pelear y termina con esto…-Me advirtió el murciélago.

-Aún no entiendes Bruce…Red X, Red Hood…yo fui quien asesino bajo el nombre de Red Hood a todos esos delincuentes..Yo soy quien por fin está haciendo algo en esta ciudad…Eliminando a cada uno de esos maleantes..eso es lo que deberías haber hecho Bruce..-Usando mi rápidez lo golpee en la mandíbula sorprendiéndolo.

-Pero tus malditos ideales…Siempre esas estupideces están de por medio…Me pude haber encargado del Joker pero justo tu llegaste…Siempre has defendido a los maleantes…¿De qué sirve maldita sea encerrarlos en la cárcel si volverán?-Lo patee en el estomago haciéndolo volar unos metros.

-Jason matar no es la solución te lo he dicho antes…-Me tiro una cuchilla que me sorprendió. No esperaba menos. Me corto la mano haciéndome lanzar una de las armas. Comence a disparar hacia él pero con habilidad esquivaba los disparos.

-No parare hasta matarte Bruce…y obviamente Nightwing esta en mi lista…-Le dije cargando el arma otra vez.

-No te dejare que sigas con esto Jason… Te has convertido en un criminal y deberás ir tras las rejas.

-Primero atrápame Batman..-Saco su vara especial de titanio y se acerco a mi con velocidad. Seguí disparando pero él hacia que cada bala rebote tan solo con su vara. _Perfecto…_

-Siempre tan predecible Bruce…-Me agache y de un golpe lo derribe. Apunte mi arma hacia su cabeza.

-Estas confundido y estar con Raven no te esta ayudando para nada…Debes olvidarte de una vez de ella Jason..-Me dijo con su tono de tranquilidad. Prepare el arma listo para disparar…Me sorprendió pateando mi brazo aun estando en el suelo y se paro con rápidez dándome un fuerte golpe contra la pared. Comenzo a salir sangre de mi boca…

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Nightwing solo se defendía…como pensé no se iba atrever nunca a pelear enserio. Me amaba…esa era la cruda verdad. Pero yo tenía algo de mi parte mis hijos…

-Defendiéndote no ganarás nada Nightwing…-Le dije un poco agitada. Definitivamente el combate mano a mano no era lo mío. Vi a Jason y Batman lo tenía acorralado contra una pared.

-Raven tu sabes que no te haría daño…-Me dijo tomándose de su estomago. Se pudo defender de gran parte de mis golpes pero…no de todos.

-Pero a tu pesar Richard…Yo no tengo problemas en hacértelo a ti…-Le dije y con fuerza lo golpee en un costado haciéndolo volar frente a Batman quien se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de Nightwing frente a él.

-¡DICK!-Grito Batman al ver a su querido hijo en ese estado. Aproveche su distracción y corrí hacia Jason.

-Jay estás herido…-Le dije al ver que perdía muchísima sangre…

-¡No te metas Raven en esto..! Este es mi problema… -Me advirtió enojado. Poco me importo su tono de voz…

-Cierra la boca de una maldita vez…-Me dispuse a curar sus heridas con mis poderes.

**

* * *

Robin/Nightwing POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Con una fuerza anormal me hizo volar unos cuantos metros…justo frente a Bruce. Fue capaz de dispararme y de atacarme por rabia…quizás por Jason…aunque menciono un trato. Estaba enojada porque defendí a Starfire…

Pero no podía dejarla morir…no de esa manera. No me esperaba la intromisión de Bruce…todo fue inesperado. Todo paso rápido pero ahora estaba perdiendo bastante sangre…aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a esos golpes.

Bruce corto un pedazo de su capa y la ato fuertemente a mi hombro donde pego el arma…para aminorar el dolor.

-Estoy bien Bruce…nada que no nos haya pasado antes… ¿Por qué trajiste los brazaletes aquí? Es peligroso si cae en manos de ella…- No entendía porque los trajo…Raven los quería y si los obtenía iba a conseguir los poderes que tanto quería y no menos importante…_Ya no habría más salvación para ella._

-Ya descubrí una forma de hacerla volver a la normalidad…Tómalos y haz que de alguna manera ella sea quien termine destruyéndolos… Solo podrán ser destruidos con magia y el hechizo terminara…en ambos…- Me dijo dándomelos. No podía creer que había una solución para todo…pero ahora…_¿Cómo hacer que ella los destruya? _ Me levante tratando de no pensar en el dolor.

-Lo hare… hare que ambos volvamos a la normalidad..-Le dije.

-Yo me encargare de Jason..-

**

* * *

Red X/Red Hood POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Ella me curaba las heridas. Se preocupaba realmente por mi…y enserio quería pensar que lo hacía por mi y no por el trato. Me sonrió…

-Gracias por venir…-Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y me tomo de la mano. Llevándome a algún lado.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Grite no entendiendo que hacía.

-A un lugar mejor para pelear-Con sus poderes se abrieron unas compuertas que llevaban a una especie de túnel. Corrimos en él… aun no entendiendo que se proponía.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Una salida de escape, un túnel, un cementerio de murciélagos como lo quieras llamar…o…-Llegamos a una pared. Él túnel termino ahí o eso era lo que parecía. Otra vez haciendo uso de su magia derribo esta vez la pared de enfrente. Dejando ver…

-…puede ser también una simple salida al mar…-Como dijo detrás de la pared había una salida al mar. Había un precipicio…debajo olas inmensas chocaban con filosas rocas…Una caída desde esa altura era una muerte segura…

-Y ahora vienen los murciélagos…-Efectivamente como dijo Batman y Robin estaban detrás nuestro. Nightwing estaba bastante mal herido…Raven realmente saco ventaja de su estado con él.

-Y ahora es cuando tu te tienes que encargar de él Jay…-Asentí. Realmente lo quería matar…Algo había pasado antes de que yo llegara…_Pero eso no importa ahora. _Me lance al ataque sobre Batman…Realmente quería terminar con esto.

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

-Nightwing este va a ser el lugar de tu fin…Realmente no quería que esto terminara así entre nosotros…Realmente me hubiera gustado formar una familia..Quizás…Bueno todo ya forma parte del pasado…-Dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz. Realmente no quería pero algo en mi me impulsaba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo y sentía que estaba bien…

-Más allá de lo que digas Raven se que no te atreverías a matarme…-Me reto. No sabía lo que hacía…era como si me estuviese provocando. Saco los brazaletes y me los mostro…

-Si quieres tenerlos pelea por ellos…-Le tire la navaja justo a su pecho pero la atrapo con sus dos manos como pensé luego lo ataque con mi vara. Solo lo había distraído…Lo retuve contra una pared con mis poderes.

-¿Porque todo esto tiene que ser así…? Yo realmente hubiera dado todo por ti Richard…-

-Esto no tiene que terminar así…No deberías esforzarte tanto o las niñas podrían estar en peligro…-Dijo haciendo fuerza para liberarse de mis ataduras. Era magia al menos que yo quisiera no se iba a poder escapar.

-Lo único que te preocupa a ti son mis hijos y Starfire…Siempre ellos…¡Nunca soy yo Nightwing!-Le di un golpe en la cara.

-Te estás lastimando tu sola Raven…En el fondo tu no quieres hacer esto…-Me dijo a pesar de que el golpe había sido bastante fuerte. Me golpeo con su vara no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para tirarme al suelo. El diamante se cayo…No lo tenía más en mi bolsillo…

-¿Tu me amas Robin? Dímelo ahora mismo y parare con esto…-Le pregunte. Quería saberlo, era una necesidad escuchar su voz.

-Yo amo a la verdadera Raven…-Mis ojos se tiñeron de Carmesí en la rabia que me causaba su respuesta.

-Bueno lástima que…¡YA NUNCA REGRESARA!-Grite y le clave una cuchilla en su otro hombro. Grito aún más esta vez. Sus gritos me llenaban de regocijo y a la misma vez de pura tristeza. _Aunque me quería vengar…_Lo solté cayó al suelo. Se sostenía su hombro como para parar la sangre. Sentí otra presencia…Era Speedy.

Le disparo a Jason mientras peleaba con Batman. Lo vi caer…_No puede ser…_

**

* * *

Batman POV (AKA Bruce Wayne)**

Lo vi caer al precipicio. Speedy lo ataco con una de sus flechas…

-¡Speedy vete de aquí a ayudar a Starfire!-Le grite mientras iba corriendo tras Jason. A pesar de todo no podía dejar que otra vez sucediera…que otra vez lo perdiera.

-¡JASON!-Era el grito de Raven. Vi hacia abajo y solo había rocas filosas. Pero aún Jason seguía sostenido...se había salvado de la caída.

-Toma mi mano Jason…-Le dije ofreciéndole mi ayuda. No podía dejar que otra vez sucediera lo mismo. No quería perderlo…porque a pesar de todo aún seguía siendo…

Mi hijo…

-Parece que te mancharas las manos con sangre Bruce…Otra vez…-Dijo con una sonrisa cínica y se soltó. _No otra vez no..Jason.._Una energía me hizo volar unos metros cerca de donde estaba Dick muy mal herido pero aún consciente de lo que pasaba. Speedy me había hecho caso...fue a ayudar a Starfire que estaba agonizando...

Raven lloraba mientras veía hacia abajo intentando ver si Jason aún seguía con vida…Pero era imposible…

-¡USTEDES SON LOS CULPABLES DE ESTO! ¡TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE ESTO BRUCE! Tu dejaste morir a Jason…-Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en rojo. Una gran cantidad de energía se concentro en sus manos. Energía oscura…Me ataco sin vacilar.

-¡ESO ESTA POR VERSE RAVEN!-Dick salto frente a mi…con los brazaletes. Raven lo hizo pedazos con sus propios poderes.

Tanto Raven como Nightwing cayeron al suelo…

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Estaba atacando a Bruce y él se interpuso. Tenía los brazaletes en sus manos quise parar el ataque pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los destruí yo misma…_No puede ser posible…_No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar porque un dolor de cabeza infernalmente fuerte me sobrevino y caí al suelo.

Era doloroso. A Nightwing también le pasaba lo mismo…

De repente sentimientos de tristeza, culpa, abatimiento, amargura, angustia…Un remolino de sentimientos se apoderaron de mí.

-Mis amigos…-Fue lo último que pude decir antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento. _¡¿Qué he hecho? ! _Y luego todo se volvió negro.

**

* * *

¿Qué fue eso..! ?Raven..¿Volvio a la normalidad?**

**Y ¿Nightwing?**

**¿Qué ha sido de Starfire?**

**Y mi pobre sweet Jason cayo...!Se dejo caer! Ahhhhh..Fuck Speedy..¿Estara vivo o habrá sido su fin!**

**¿Como estaran los hijos de Raven y de Starfire? ¿Se enterara Dick que Starfire estaba embarazada o ya cuando se entere sera demasiado tarde?**

**¿Dick le perdonara a Raven todo lo que le hizo a la princesita?**

**¿Qué significaran ese remolino de sentimientos que acongojaron a Raven?**

Todo esto sera respondido en el siguiente cap...Por favor dejen Reviews!

**Saludos!**

**PD: Por cierto hay una pelicula nueva que estreno hace un par de semanas de como revivio Jason y su primer encuentro con Batman..(personalmente me dio pena la muerte de Jason) pero van a ver que sádico vuelve..esta Nightwing y todos..la calidad es muy buena..La pueden bajar por el Ares o...Ver online en internet..solo busquen en google "Batman: Under the Red Hood"...Se las recomiendo esta muy fielmente adaptada y es excelente...**


	23. Capitulo XXIII: Una nueva vida

**Capítulo XXII: Una nueva vida**

21 de Julio del 2010

_"...Cuando la culpa es de todos, la culpa no es de nadie..."_

**Concepción Arenal**

**

* * *

Robin/Nightwing POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Me sentía mareado, perdido y aún tenía dolor de cabeza pero nada se comparaba al dolor que sentí cuando los brazaletes se hicieron pedazos. _Los brazaletes… ¡Raven…!_

-¡Raven… ¿Dónde está?-Grite levantándome súbitamente. Quede un poco sobresaltado por la luz intermitente era como si hubiera estado inconsciente bastante tiempo…Lo primero que vi fue a Bruce que estaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde estoy Bruce?-Le pregunte sobresaltado. Estaba conectado a unos cuantos aparatos y mis hombros estaban vendados. _Los disparos…No importa…mis hijos..Raven…_

_-_Estás en el hospital de Gotham, Richard. Los traje aquí…a ti, a Raven y a Starfire porque creí que no sería conveniente llevarlos con la Liga… ¿No es así?-Me pregunto serio aunque se notaba alivio en su rostro. _Tenía razón si nos llevaba con la Liga todo el mundo se enteraría de lo que paso… y no era conveniente…Nos protegió, Bruce nos protegió a pesar de todo…_

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? ¿Cómo están?-Le pregunte. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Star y sobretodo Raven…con el embarazo su estado se pudo haber agravado o tal vez…

-Has estado inconsciente durante tres días… Starfire está embarazada Dick…-Me dijo lentamente para que asimilara lo que significaba lo que me decía. _Raven no hizo lo que hizo por el casamiento…Sabía que estaba embarazada y por eso la quiso eliminar…Ella no quería que tenga un hijo con Star…¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso? _Tome a Bruce del brazo.

-¿Cómo está el niño Bruce? ¡Dime como está…! –Le pregunte ante su falta de habla.

-Starfire fue sometida a múltiples intervenciones Richard. Se salvo tan solo porque el veneno que tenía en su organismo perdió efecto en ella y recobro sus poderes. Sin embargo aún no despierta. Su última intervención y la más compleja fue ayer…el niño afortunadamente sobrevivió…-

-¿Y Raven?-

-Está bien…perdió el conocimiento como tú. Supongo que fue por efecto del hechizo sumado a que se sobre exigió en el ataque y que su cuerpo ya estaba débil desde antes…Richard, Raven se inyectaba grandes dosis de adrenalina para mantenerse en pie. La sobredosis provoco que las niñas hayan desarrollado problemas…-

-Espera Bruce sabía que las niñas tenían problemas. Hable con un especialista y me dijo que una intervención al nacer les podía salvar la vida pero… ¿Todo fue porque Raven se inyectaba con drogas? Y… ¿Jason?- Le pregunte no pudiendo creer la raíz de todo el problema. No podía creer que ella haya llegado tan lejos…tanto como para poner en riesgo a sus propios hijos.

-Lo he buscado pero no hay rastro de él. Si, ya la desintoxicaron. Es cuestión de tiempo para que se levante y debo hablar con ella…- Tenía un bipper que comenzó a sonar. _Jason aún puede estar vivo…_

-…o cuestión de segundos…-Me dijo apagando el aparato.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Le pregunte no entendiendo que significaba.

-Los signos vitales de Raven se están estabilizando…en cualquier momento recobrara el conocimiento y yo debo estar ahí para cuando lo haga…-Me dijo con mucha seriedad. Estaba a punto de marcharse finalmente…

-¡Espera Bruce! Raven no ha querido hacer todo lo que hizo. Fue el maldito hechizo…En este momento no esta para interrogatorios entiende que sus hijos pueden ser míos y no puedo dejarla… de querer a pesar de todo. Si piensas apresar a Raven por algo que realmente no ha querido hacer me tendrás que apresar a mi también Bruce porque no la dejare…-Le dije fastidiado por su actitud. El sabía que estábamos controlados por ese hechizo enfermo de Evelyn y aún así quería interrogarla después de todo lo que paso…No lo podía permitir.

-Casi asesina a Starfire, Richard. Obligo a Roy a tomarla por la fuerza sin la menor contemplación… ¿Aún así la defiendes?-Me pregunto no creyendo mis palabras. Me levante. Detestaba estar recostado y me saque todos los cables que tenía conectados de un tirón.

-Yo conozco a Starfire más que nadie y estoy seguro que ella va a entender que Raven no quiso hacer lo que hizo. No fue su intención y yo mismo puedo decirte que cuando ese hechizo corría por mis venas también me salí de control... Luche pero falle. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente para ella? Si ella merece la cárcel yo también…Lo único que no quiero que olvides es que tú también tuviste relaciones con Selina y Talia… y que yo sepa ellas también eran criminales…y por su propia voluntad.-Me atreví a decirle. Lo último lo dije en voz baja. Pero era la realidad. Yo conocía a Raven y a Starfire…

Y sabía que Starfire iba a entender lo que había sucedido…Se que me metí en un terreno con Bruce donde nunca antes me había metido pero no iba a dejar que ella pasara el resto de sus días en una cárcel sin antes darle una oportunidad.

-Está en la habitación de junto…-Dijo y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Su voz era seca y áspera. _Pero cedió…Quizás nunca lo admitiría pero sabía que tenía razón… _Abrí un armario y saque una camisa y unos pantalones. Necesitaba verla de inmediato…antes que nadie. La fui a buscar…abrí lentamente su puerta. Estaba ahí como sin vida…sus signos estaban estables. Pero estaba notablemente pálida como la otra vez…

_Su cuerpo recibió muchos daños durante estos últimos días…y todo es porque no estuve ahí para detenerte…Para detenerte y que no te hagas daño a ti misma…_Cerre la puerta y le puse seguro para que nadie nos molestara.

Las heridas de la pelea con Wally no estaban probablemente se había curado ella misma con sus poderes. _Pero valiéndose de droga…_

-¿Por qué Raven? -Le dije con suavidad acariciando su mejilla. Estaba muy serena y respiraba muy lentamente. Extrañaba verla tan tranquila pero lo que más quería en este momento era verla despierta… quería ver sus ojos brillando y hechizándome como a un idiota como siempre hacia.

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Me sentía mal y con una tristeza infinita que me martirizaba cuando comencé a recobrar la conciencia. Imágenes de mi misma aparecían como flashes en la cabeza…

Como murió Speedy con una apuñalada mía haciendo que me pidiera que lo matara…

Como yo misma me entregue a Robin y lo seduje para que me tomara…

Como poco tiempo después fui corriendo tras Jason y hice que su rechazo hacia Robin se acrecenté mintiéndole... diciendo que él me había forzado.

Fui capaz de mentirle de manera atroz a Jinx y la mate despiadadamente provocando así que Nightwing matara a Wally. Me uní a una Liga de criminales…

… y lo peor es que me entregue en cuerpo y en alma a uno de ellos…a un criminal…a Jason.

Y Starfire...mi amiga. Hice que aún sabiendo de los sentimientos de Roy hacia ella...la violara.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz. Pasaron tres días desde que no habría mis ojos, lo sentía. _Un ángel…_

-Nightwing…-Era él. Su cálida mano rozaba mi mejilla. No me lo merecía…no merecía que alguien como él estuviera conmigo.

-Rae... Dime que esta vez eres tú. Dime que todo se ha terminado… Dime que estás bien…- Lágrimas comenzaron a salir…Sus palabras me herían no porque fueran malas. Si no todo lo contrario porque eran... buenas, cálidas, sinceras…_ ¿Por qué? _Saqué su mano de mi mejilla.

-Vete Nightwing… no me merezco que me trates de esta manera. He sido una manipuladora, una mentirosa, una criminal, una mala amiga, una mala madre…y sobre todo Nightwing…Te he traicionado con un criminal…-Le dije mirando hacia otro lado incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Era indigna…me sentía sucia, culpable…Todo lo que había hecho era inhumano. Lo que más quería era olvidar todo lo que había hecho pero no podía…

-La mitad de culpa de todo lo que has hecho es mía Raven. Yo provoque tus celos, yo me aproveche también de tus sentimientos hacia mí...Inclusive llegue a disfrutar que sintieras celos por mí. Estaba desquiciado Raven…me dolía verte así tan preocupada por Jason. Ambos somos culpables…- Me dijo con suavidad. Tenía los ojos brillosos como si estuviera conteniendo sus lágrimas. Era totalmente sincero pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que me haya entregado de esa manera a un criminal…

-Soy una criminal Nightwing y me acosté con un criminal…Te traicione a ti… ¿Cómo puedes seguir tratándome de esa manera? Después de lo que le hice a Star…-Comencé a llorar aún más porque los recuerdos me estaban torturando. Él me abrazo con fuerza consolándome. _..Me acosté con un criminal que podría ser el padre de mis hijos…_

-Star te va a entender Raven lo sé… Yo te amo Raven y quisiera formar una familia contigo si tú me lo permites…Tan solo dime si realmente lo amabas…-Me dijo tomándome de la mano. _Jason cayo por ese precipicio no había forma de que haya sobrevivido…No debería importarme porque era un criminal pero a una parte de mi si le preocupaba. Sentía que una parte de mi había muerto con él…Sentía tristeza porque después de todo sentí que me amaba o quizás era todo tan solo…_

-Mi relación con Jason fue un error Richard. Yo te amo a ti…Siempre lo hice en el fondo. Todo lo que tuve con Jason fue por influencia del hechizo. Perdóname Nightwing por favor…-Le dije devolviéndole el abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Déjame cuidarte como nunca lo hice durante este tiempo…permíteme cuidar a las niñas y estar junto a ti…-Me pidió secándome mis lágrimas. Algo me ocultaba, algo no me decía… lo sentía… Su voz cuando menciono a las niñas era muy sombría. _Algo me oculta…_

-Richard no olvides nuestra conexión se que algo me ocultas… ¿Pasa algo con las niñas no es así?-Le pregunte realmente con miedo de escuchar su respuesta.

-Cuando nazcan van a tener problemas…La única solución va a ser operarlas Rae…-Me dijo lentamente. _Todo es culpa mía y los dioses castigan a mis hijas…Porque a ellas…si todo es culpa mía…_

-Nightwing todo lo que he hecho es imperdonable…Estoy siendo castigada. ¿Por qué mis hijas?-Le dije entrecortadamente no podía parar de llorar. El tan solo hecho de pensar que corrían peligro me destruía…Era la primera vez que iba a ser madre…perderlas… nunca me lo perdonaría.

-No pienses así Rae. La vida nos ha puesto siempre obstáculos pero siempre supimos pasarlos y esta no será la excepción…Estaré contigo siempre…-

-¿Y Star, Nightwing..?-Le pregunte no podía olvidarla. Sabía que él la quería… no me podía engañar.

-Estoy seguro que entenderá…Tu eres su amiga…- Se acerco a mí y me beso. Era un beso de puro amor como el que no recordaba sentir. _O quizás si…_Era suave, tierno, casto…Él me amaba tanto como yo a él.

-Empecemos todo de nuevo… Por favor comencemos una nueva vida Nightwing…Te prometo siempre amarte…Te prometo no volver a traicionarte…-Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida en sus brazos. Bajo la protección de sus brazos…

* * *

Los meses pasaron y finalmente había llegado el momento de que mis hijas nacieran.

Estos pocos meses fueron intensos…Starfire me perdono todo lo que había pasado aunque Speedy simplemente prometió intentar olvidarlo. Aunque cuando me veía me miraba con odio…sentía que nunca iba a perdonarme y lo entendía. No le gustaba que me acercará a Starfire y menos que hablará con ella…Desconfiaba de mi y lo entendía, después de lo que le obligue a hacer…Tenía sus razones.

Starfire iba a tener una niña en unos pocos meses. Por lo menos eso es lo que me había comentado la última vez que la vi. Sabía que Starfire aún lo amaba y no me podía sacar de la mente lo que me había dicho…

**"_Cuando le di a Dick Grayson mi corazón no fue un préstamo. Soy una tamaraneana y mi amor es eterno…"_**

Definitivamente lo seguía amando pero se hizo a un lado y se permitió tener otra relación… Con Roy. Él se sentía feliz de poder ser el "padre" de la niña de Starfire después de haber perdido a la suya propia…aunque me sentía culpable. Los daños que le había hecho a Starfire conllevaron consecuencias…Ella no iba a poder ser madre nunca más. Una vez que naciera su hija…no iba a poder tener más hijos.

Tanto Roy, Starfire, Dick y yo nos convertimos en Titanes honorarios. Tim Drake tomo el liderazgo de los Jóvenes Titanes…Por lo que había oído nuevos héroes se sumaron en la lucha contra el crimen junto con Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

Me sentí mal al pensar en que en algo influí en la decisión de Nightwing pero él tan solo me dijo que ya no era más joven y que prefería luchar contra el crimen solo. Ya no más en un equipo…

Entre a su mente una vez y vi que lo que realmente lo asustaba era formar lazos de amistad con más personas. Aún se sentía mal...no podía olvidar la muerte de Wally y no lo culpaba…Era su mejor amigo..

Con Bruce…Bueno, nuestra relación era muy distante. Me respetaba como a todos pero era frío...aunque estar embarazada y sumado al hecho de que podían ser hijos de Richard…_o de Jason _lo hacía tratarme de mejor manera, algo más "cálida". A mi no me preocupo mucho su actitud hacia mi..siempre había sido la misma desde el principio aunque lo cierto era que no quería seguir en la mansión…

Por ese motivo Dick decidió comprar un piso en un departamento para que vivamos los dos juntos. Nuestra relación fue creciendo lentamente…realmente quise empezar todo de nuevo. Las cosas que hice bajo la influencia de los brazaletes…dudaba que realmente las hubiera hecho yo…Bueno al menos eso suponía. Convivimos en su departamento y como había prometido durante todos esos meses me cuido…hasta inclusive fue sobreprotector. No quería que nada me pase…y le agradecía.

Finalmente iba a dar a luz en una fría tarde de invierno. Nightwing estaba nervioso…como nunca pero yo lo tranquilice. Le prometí que todo iba a salir bien.

Aunque yo misma dudará de mis palabras. Sabía que iba a ser el día más importante de mi vida…el más feliz y a la vez el más triste también podía llegar a ser…Porque mis hijas corrían peligro una vez que salieran a la luz sabía lo que iba a pasar. Tenía miedo…

El doctor una vez que llegamos al hospital después de tener las primeras contracciones me dijo que debido al riesgo de mi embarazo mis hijas iban a nacer por cesárea y le dijo a Richard que podía acompañarme durante la intervención. Él acepto…

Me hicieron acostar en una camilla y un celular comenzó a sonar. El doctor miro a Richard para que lo apagara…

-Puede ser importante atiende…-Él lo hizo y su rostro me decía que había problemas. Él seguía siendo un héroe. Uno en solitario… Cerró el celular y me miro. No me quiso decir nada.

-¿Problemas?- Le pregunte.

-Si pero pueden esperar…-Me dijo evitando verme esta vez. Eran problemas grandes…Era obvio. Tenía el presentimiento de que era algo grande por su semblante.

-No, no pueden esperar. Escucha Richard es tu obligación… yo estaré bien, enserio. Si estás aquí me sentiría culpable porque…te necesitan…-Le dije. Probablemente en el fondo me hubiera gustado que este conmigo pero…No podía ser egoísta. No después de todo lo que él había hecho por mí en estos meses. Le debía mucho…

-Raven estaré aquí lo más rápido posible. Te lo prometo…-Me dijo aun no seguro de irse. Asentí y me dio un beso rápido en los labios. Tenía que acostumbrarme…yo misma sabía lo que era la vida de héroe…Esa siempre fue nuestra vida.

-La llevaremos a la sala de cirugía y la anestesiaran señorita…-Yo asentí. No era la primera vez que estaba sola en algo…ni la última lo más probablemente. Me llevaron a la sala de operaciones y una mujer se acerco a mi…

-Está inyección anestesiara gran parte de su cuerpo para que comencemos con la operación…Usted estará consciente en todo momento.-Me dijo y me inyecto. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía como mi cuerpo se dormía. Pocos minutos después pusieron un manto que no me permitía ver más allá de mi cuello. Comencé a sentirme un tanta cansada y débil por efecto de la anestesia obviamente. Pasaron unos momentos más y entraron unos cuantos doctores con un asistente. Todos tenían un barbijo y no se les podía ver la cara. Estaba en un estado de semiconsciencia…

No sentía nada…ningún dolor..nada. Escuche unos llantos muy fuertes y luego otro diferente. Eran mis hijas que lloraban…

Un doctor me dijo que estaban bien…yo comencé a llorar. Estaba feliz y quería verlas…

-Por favor necesito verlas…-Le dije a la anestesista.

-Pronto se las darán señorita…Primero necesitan bañarlas y cerrarle la incisión a usted. Una vez que este en su habitación se las llevarán…La dormiré por un rato y cuando se despierte le aseguro que estará con sus hijas..-Ellas seguían llorando. Sabía que era normal…pero las quería ver. Me pusieron una mascarilla y pronto comencé a dormirme. Un doctor se acerco a mi. Tenía unos ojos azules vidriosos…Parecía conmovido.

-Son preciosas se parecen a…-Me dormí. La anestesia me llevo a un profundo sueño.

* * *

Me desperte. No había pasado mucho tiempo...Junto a mi estaba una enfermera.

-Escuche..¿Podría ver a mis hijas ahora?-Le pregunte tratando de evitar ser muy impulsiva. Estaba desesperada por verlas...

-Ya mismo se las traigo señorita ya deben estar listas...-Me dijo y se fue. Suspire aliviada...Otra negación no sabía si la iba a aceptar.

Las trajo...Cada una estaba envuelta en dos mantas de diferente color. Una roja y otra rosa. Las tome por primera vez entre mis brazos. Las vi...Su piel era ligeramente pálida aunque no mucho. Sus ojos eran azules con tintes violaceos. Eran gemelas...Su cabello era...

-Mi Dios...Mis hijas...Desee tanto que llegara este momento...-Las abrace con suavidad y con miedo de hacerles daño. La enfermera sonrió ante mi gesto. Ella fue hacia afuera a traer algo...Sabía que era incorrecto pero utilice mi magia sobre ellas. La enfermera volvió con una carpeta...

-Son preciosas Señorita...Disculpe por preguntar pero...¿Su padre? Necesito saber cuales serán sus nombres para ir a anotarlas. Es necesario que sea ahora...- Me pregunto. _Su padre..._

_-_Disculpe...Señorita no quise incomodarla con mi pregunta. No era mi intención...-Me dijo nerviosa. No quería imaginar como era mi semblante para que estuviera tan nerviosa. Trate de relajarme...

-No, discúlpeme a mi...no fue nada. Se llamaran Cassandra y Helena...-

-Grayson. Cassandra y Helena Grayson...-Apareció Richard en la habitación. Detrás de él estaban Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Damian, Barbara, Starfire...Roy. Ya no estaba más sola pero me preguntaba si era para mejor...

-¡No pueden estar tantas personas en la habitación...!-Dijo la enfermera por la gente que entro tan repentinamente. Era joven y poco caso le hicieron. Estaba sorprendida por los peluches, por los globos...por todo.

-Oh..¡Vete al diablo Mary Poppins...!-Le grito Damian sin vacilar fastidiado por la joven que se atrevio a darle una "orden". _No iba a cambiar más..._Muchos de los presentes no pudieron contener la risa que les provoco el comentario...Uno se acostumbraba a esa personalidad...

_-_No deberías hablar así...-Le advirtió Tim. _Bueno, quizás no todos se acostumbraban tan fácilmente..._

-Tu cierra la boca Drake...-Bueno algo era obvio la relación nunca iba a cambiar entre ellos dos.

-Disculpe enfermera solamente queríamos ver a las niñas...Sería tan amable de..¿Dejarnos un momento?-Le pregunto Bruce con una sonrisa a la enfermera que no pudo negarse a su pedido. Nos dejo y...

-Amiga estoy muy feliz por tus dos niñas...-Dijo Starfire soltando una canasta con dos globos rosas llena de regalos. Me abrazo con fuerza cuidando no hacerles daño a las niñas. Los demás sonrieron, yo le devolví el abrazo. _Su corazón era muy puro...incapaz de guardar rencor en él..._

_-_Muchas gracias Star no te debiste haberte molestado...-Le dije con suavidad. Aún no podía creer mi presente con Nightwing, mis dos hijas que eran preciosas y con toda esta gente rodeándome...

-¿Podría cargarlas Rae?-Me pregunto Richard acercándose a mi. Asentí y se las di con cuidado. Él camino con ellas hacia Alfred y Bruce.

-¿Te sientes bien después de dar a luz a dos niñas Raven? Son parecidas a ti sobretodo...Tienen unos muy bellos ojos...-Me pregunto Barbará con sinceridad.

-No fue nada. Realmente escucharlas por primera vez fue una sensación que no podría contarla con palabras...-Le respondí con honestidad. Mi corazón se sentía en la felicidad absoluta.

-Raven, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y los Titanes del Este te envían sus felicitaciones y bueno este regalo es de mi parte...-Me dijo Tim mostrandome dos peluches bastante grandes.

-Gracias Tim son...ehh lindos...-No sabía bien que decir. Eran enormes, rosados... Simplemente no me podía acostumbrar a esas cosas.

-¡Qué corriente! Tu falta de sentido del gusto es un insulto...-Le dijo despiadadamente Damian.

-Son lindos enserio...-Dije defendiendo a Tim.

-Raven has perdido la gracia últimamente...En estos últimos meses...-Me dijo enserio y evite su mirada. Algunos de los presentes no sabían nada de lo que había sucedido. Tan solo Bruce, Starfire, Roy y yo. Era algo que quedo entre nosotros...Algo que no quería recordar.

-Creo que lo que tu quieres es ver a las niñas...-Le dijo Richard a Damian acercándole a las niñas a él. Todos lo vieron fijamente...Sus mejillas se enrojecieron algo. No mucho pero algo...Richard se rió de él.

-Son bonitas...-Dijo tímidamente. _Para él ese comentario es un gran avance. _A todos se nos escapo una leve sonrisa. Él a pesar de todo era un niño...Uno diferente pero uno al fin.

-Felicidades..-Me dijo muy cortante por primera vez acercándose Roy a mi. Aún seguía molesto...La verdad que me había sorprendido al verlo y probablemente había venido por insistencia de Starfire.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Harper? Si no tenías ganas de venir no hubieras venido..Nadie necesita de tu presencia imbécil..-Le dijo Damian por su actitud. _Aunque la verdad es que Speedy tiene sus razones..._Starfire no sabía que decir.

-Disculpa a mi hijo Roy. No sabe cuando controlarse aún. Mis más sentidas felicitaciones...Son unas niñas muy bonitas. Sin dudas se parecen mucho a ti...-Me dijo Bruce rompiendo el hielo.

-Lo mismo digo Señorita Raven. Es bueno siempre que haya más miembros en la familia...-Me dijo Alfred con cortesía.

-Muchas gracias por venir...a ambos..-Les dije con una tímida sonrisa. La puerta se abrió...

-Disculpen todos pero no pueden estar aquí. Necesito hablar con los padres de las recién nacidas a solas.-Dijo con autoridad un doctor acompañado por una enfermera que traía dos pequeñas camas móviles. Al escuchar la seriedad del doctor todos asintieron y se despidieron dejando todos los regalos que habían traído en la habitación que en este momento estaba llena de cosas. Una vez que todos se fueron...

-Señor Grayson la enfermera se deberá llevar a las niñas a observación para seguir con los estudios...- Definitivamente no todo podía ser perfecto. Sabía lo que iba a escuchar...Nightwing le hizo caso y se las llevo a mi pesar. No quería separarme de ellas. Era algo instintual.

-¿Cómo están Doctor? Sin rodeos dígame lo que está pasando...-Le dije cortante. Quería escuchar la realidad de una vez por más que doliera. Richard me entendió y asintió.

-Hemos practicado numerosos estudios sobre ellas y no hay dudas. Lo lamento pero la operación es inevitable...Sus vidas corren riesgo...-Dijo con suavidad.

-Y si hacen esa operación..¿Sus vidas siguen corriendo riesgo no es verdad?-Le grite porque todo era muy injusto.

-Si. Lo lamento...-Me respondió cabizbajo. Entendía mi reacción...Tenía ganas de levantarme y golpear a alguien...Estaba desesperada..Porque ni mis poderes podían hacer nada.

-Tranquilízate Raven...Por favor...-Me pidió Nightwing abrazandome.

-¡NO! Es injusto que ellas tengan que pagar por mis errores...¡Es injusto!-Le grite.

-Por favor..-Insistió nuevamente.

-No..¡Basta! Dejenme sola. No quiero ver a nadie. ¡DEJENME!- Le grite a todos. No quería ver a nadie.

-Raven...-

-Tiene que haber una solución...Vete Richard..Vete..-Le dije mientras mi rostro estaba enterrado en mis manos. Al sentir su proximidad nuevamente le pedi que se fuera y lo hizo. Todos lo hicieron...No quería ver a nadie. Quería estar sola y pensar una solución para salvarle la vida a mis hijas.

* * *

Espere a que oscureciera aún más...Aproximadamente a media noche me cambie de ropa. Me puse una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, botas y un saco. Los pasillos estaban oscuros...Camine en busca del sector de bebés.

Al poco tiempo lo encontré. Una gran cantidad de bebés habían tras una ventana. Mis hijas estaban ahí...Frente a mi...Era imposible no reconocerlas. Eran muy lindas...Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis ojos.

-Haría lo que sea...lo que sea para que no les pase nada...-Susurre apoyando mis manos en la ventana. Estaban dormidas...Alguien poso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Estoy segura que lo harías...- Me dijo con tranquilidad.

-Talia...¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tu formas parte de la Liga aún...Esas niñas fueron parte del trato y yo te prometí su protección con la condición de que fueran entrenadas y desarrollen sus habilidades al máximo. Esas niñas forman parte de la Liga desde antes de haber nacido..-

-Tu eres una criminal Talia...¡ Aléjate de mi..! Ellas están en peligro de muerte si no son operadas...-

-Lo se y te ofrezco mi ayuda con tu problema. Mi padre tiene bajo su poder a los mejores cientificos de este mundo...Si me acompañas se salvarán. Si te quedas te lamentaras...-

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Lealtad. Es un módico precio por sus vidas...¿No lo crees?- Me pregunto sabiendo mi respuesta.

-Por sus vidas haré lo que sea. No me queda otra que ir contigo...-

-Perfecto..-Saco de su bolsillo unas llaves y abrió la puerta. Me dio a una de mis niñas y la otra la sostenía ella.

-Hay seguridad...-Le advertí.

-Ya me encargue de ellos...-Me dijo y caminamos hacia la puerta sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes. Frente al hospital nos esperaba una limusina negra.

-Necesito escribirle algo a Richard, Talia. No me puedo ir así...-Le dije.

-Toma aquí tienes un lápiz y papel. Él se encargara de hacerselo llegar te lo aseguro..-Señalo al chófer. Asentí y escribí.

* * *

**Robin/ Nightwing POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Fui al hospital bastante temprano. Eran las seis...Tenía un mal presentimiento. No pude dormir bien durante toda la noche. Al igual que Raven me sentía impotente. Porque salvaba miles de vidas todos los días y era incapaz de salvar a mis propias hijas. Era frustrante. Fui directo a la habitación sorprendido por la falta de gente en los corredores. Un médico estaba en la puerta...

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunte con desesperación.

-La señorita ha escapado con las niñas...En la mesa de su habitación dejo esto...-Me dió una nota. La abrí y leí.

_Richard,_

_Lamento mucho haber hecho esto. No puedo dejar que las niñas pasen por una operación que ponga en riesgo sus vidas. No me perdonaría nunca que algo les pase. Creo haber encontrado una solución para ellas y por eso espero que entiendas esta decisión. Te prometo volver lo más antes posible...Tan solo esperare a que las cosas esten bien. Eres libre de hacer tu vida como quieras y si cuando regrese aún me sigues esperando estaré feliz de volver contigo._

_Te amo Dick._

_Espero que me entiendas que esto que hago es por su bien._

_Raven._

La carta era corta concisa. Sabía que estaba muy mal por lo que había pasado pero...

-Siempre escapa..-Dije fastidiado. La última vez que lo hizo paso lo que paso. _Lo único que espero es que no se meta en ningún problema..Otra vez..._

Me sente en el suelo y comencé a llorar en la impotencia. Era un héroe para muchos pero no podía cuidarlas a ellas...

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Llegamos al fin. Tras horas de viaje llegamos a una isla donde había una gran mansión. Todo el lugar era paradisíaco cercano a las costas de España. Era lo único que sabía de la ubicación por algo que escuche en el avión.

Seguí a Talia en todo momento. Ella tenía en sus brazos a Cassandra que dormía y Helena estaba despierta en mis brazos.

-Este es nuestro gran genio Raven. No hay nada que sea imposible para él. Es el Dr. Lindermann...-Me presento Talia. Era un hombre alto, muy serio y al parecer alemán.

-¿Qué puede hacer para salvar a mis hijas?-Le pregunte con rudeza en la desesperación sin saludos ni nada. Después de todo...Todos pertenecían a una Liga de Criminales. No eran necesarias las sutilezas.

-Analice los examenes que le hicieron en el hospital de Gotham y la operación definitivamente es necesaria. Habrá que hacer el mismo procedimiento que se le hizo al jovén Damian mi señora...-Le dijo a Talia. No entendía a que se refería...¿_Lo mismo que a Damian..?_

_-_Raven lo que intenta decir es que siendo tan pequeñas sin duda morirían tras una operación. Necesitamos que crezcan pero no disponemos de tiempo así que necesitaremos inducir su crecimiento...Al menos hasta que sus cuerpos alcancen una formación lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la intervención...-Ella camino y la seguí. _Eso es antinatural..._

_-_Estos señorita Roth son unos tubos a los que llamamos Matrices artificiales. La inmersión de las niñas en ellos hará que crezcan a un ritmo acelerado. Cuando sus edades mentales y físicas sean de unos cuatro años haremos la operación. Antes sería un gran riesgo...Le inyectaríamos hormonas de crecimiento e inyecciones de adrenalina para aumentar sus fortalezas...-

-Sumergidas en eso...¡Es inhumano Talia..!-Le grite. Cassandra se levanto por mi grito.

-Miralas Raven...Tu eliges si viven o mueren. Es tu única posibilidad...Necesitan crecer o no sobrevivirán...-Me dijo con tranquilidad susurrándole cosas a la niña. _Tiene razón...Es la única salvación...No tengo salida, si no morirán...y no lo puedo permitir._

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en crecer física y mentalmente a esa edad...? Se que no disponemos de mucho...- Le pregunte resignada. La verdad era que estaba desesperada...

-Al menos durante ocho meses tendrán que estar dentro. Las inyecciones de adrenalina compensaran el deterioro circulatorio en ellas e inmediatamente cuando hayan crecido comenzaremos con la operación que le aseguro que sera exitosa. Sin dudas...-

-Háganlo que estaré aquí junto con ellas todo el tiempo que sea necesario...-Les dije derrotada. Dos asistentes tomaron a las niñas y se las llevaron.

-Tienen que empezar de inmediato...-Me dijo Talia tomándome de un hombro. Ya no me importaba si era una criminal...Ahora tan solo me importaban ellas. Le vendería mi alma al mismísimo demonio tan solo por ellas. Eran mi vida. _Todo empezo con una simple misión y con dieciocho años me pasa todo esto..._Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Era más humana de lo que creía...

-Lo sé..-

* * *

Los meses pasaron y veía a mis hijas crecer con rapidez como lo habían predicho. Era verlas como si fueran simples experimentos con humanos. Era horrible...no podía creer que Talia haya hecho pasar a Damian por esto..pero después me decía a mi misma lo que ella constantemente me repetía. **Era esto o la muerte.** No habían muchas opciones...

Durante todos esos meses estuve junto con ellas hablándoles... haciéndoles saber que su mamá estaba con ellas y que no las dejaba un segundo. Les hable de Nightwing, de los Titanes, de mi...Les pedí perdón una y mil veces. No podía dejar de pensar en que esto era un castigo..._Por todo lo que había hecho..._

La intervención fue larga pero todo salio como los doctores esperaban. Salieron bien y sentí que por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz y que por fin...el alma me había vuelto al cuerpo. Las llevaron a una habitación de las tantas que había en la mansión.

Era increíble verlas después de tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de cable conectado a ellas. Simplemente estaban durmiendo...parecía algo muy normal pero yo no las había visto así desde el día de su nacimiento. Pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a Richard y en lo traicionado que debía sentirse por mi...Otra vez, lo había decepsionado pero no con fines ruines._Esta vez había sido por sus vidas..._Una de ellas se levanto. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz. Era como si fuera la primera vez que iba a ver sus orbes realmente...

La primera vez después de su nacimiento...La primera vez que iba a escuchar sus voces. _Me pregunto si serán parecidas a su padre..._

La mire atentamente...era Helena. Me miro fijamente y al parecer se quedo pensando en cuales serían sus palabras. Ella prácticamente no me conocía...pero durante todo este tiempo me había asegurado de que me escucharan porque así lo dijo Talia. Me aseguro que todo lo que escuchaban lo entendían...Es más me hablo de que iban a ser unas niñas brillantes...

-Eres muy linda mamá...- Sus ojos eran azules como un diamante..un zafiro... y su voz era hermosa. Cálida, tranquila...Era una pequeña niña. Mejillas rosadas, labios rojos, cabello oscuro que contrastaban con el color de sus ojos._Eran la viva imagen de su padre si no fuera por..._

_-_Tú también Helena...Hija...-La abrace contra mi pecho con mucha fuerza. Alguien me tomo de mi hombro.

-¿Y para mi no hay un abrazo mamá?-Me pregunto con fingida molestia Cassandra. Su tono de voz era diferente al de su hermana eso era lo único que las hacía diferentes. _Hace tan solo un momento estaba en su cama...Fue muy rápida..._

_-_Ven aquí Cassandra...-Le dije feliz. Las abrace con todas mis fuerzas como si fuera que se escaparían si las soltaba. Siempre estuvieron conmigo durante este tiempo...pero a la misma vez las sentía lejos. Muy lejos...pero ahora estaban aquí conmigo en cuerpo y en alma.

-Hijas...Siempre las cuidare y no dejare que nunca se aparten de mi...-Les dije. Helena se soltó y me miro a los ojos. Sus ojos tenían tintes violáceos me dí cuenta...Era preciosa.

-Mamá...Durante todo este tiempo siempre te hemos escuchado a tí...-Me dijo Helena.

-Y a Talia...ella nos contaba de lo grandioso que era nuestro papá...-Me dijo Cassandra esta vez.

-¿Qué les conto?-Les pregunte conservando firmeza en mi voz.

-Nos contó que era muy lindo...-Dijo Helena.

-Que era alguien que siempre se hizo respetar...-Siguió Cassandra.

-Que era un muy buen peleador...-

-Que era muy inteligente...-

-Y dijo que nos parecíamos a él...-Sentencio Helena.

-Nos dijo que tu nos llevarías a conocerlo...-Siguió Cassandra.

-¿Nos llevarás a conocer a nuestro papá, mamá?-Me dijo Cassandra finalmente.

-¿Cómo puede ser que hablen tan...-Les pregunte sorprendida por la manera en que hablaban.

-¿Coordinadamente?-Pregunto Helena.

-Si...-

-Podemos escuchar nuestros pensamientos...Estamos co..co..-Dijo Cassandra. No le salía la palabra. No era de extrañar...

-¿Conectadas? Tienen poderes...-Les pregunte. _Quizás tengan una conexión por el solo hecho de ser gemelas..._

-Si eso creemos...- Las niñas sin ningún lugar a dudas eran impresionantes.

-¿Nos llevarás a conocer a papá, mamá?-Me pregunto está vez Helena con insistencia.

-**Si, creo que si...-**Les respondí pensativamente. Pensando en que les pudo haber dicho Talia...

* * *

**Hiii! Fue una rápida actualización y..Fue porque me inspire.**

**Como verán támbien esto es diferente porque no respondí a cada uno de los comentarios individualmente y es por falta de tiempo...Prometo si o si dejar respuestas individuales la proxima vez. Pero voy a responder ciertas inquietudes que encontre en los reviews en general =D**

En cuanto a la pareja de Speedy y Starfire..Bueno como dije Starfire tiene una hija ahora y a Speedy "penosamente" se le murió la que tenía...y bueno revise antiguos comics y algunos bastante actuales y ví que Roy siempre tuvo cierta afinidad con Starfire. Varias veces la beso(jugando) a pesar de que estaba con Dick. (Obviamente todo aquel que leyo el comic sabe la personalidad de Speedy fue siempre muy de "Casanova" jaja..Asi que por lo pronto no tiene una pareja actual..Esta soltero por la vida así como Starfire que fue abandonada por Richard...(Enserio)) jaja..XD.

Es verdad...Raven fue muy mala en el cap anterior (JA Dios sabe que me son muy fáciles las escenas de maldad..jaja..porque yo tengo experiencia en eso..un "prontuario"bastante largo diría) jaja...Pero bueno aca vieron una cara diferente de ella. No MUY "de buena" ni obviamente de mala. Aca se veía sobretodo "Maternal" como de alguna manera siempre había sido (Salvo algunos deslices obviamente que cualquiera los tiene)

Vi dos preocupaciones en general en casi todos...mmm...La primera fue Jason.

Bueno...Yo ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir. Yo a él lo amo como personaje de película, de comic, de fics...Bahhh...es lo más junto a Damian en lo que se refiere a la familia del murcielago obviamente. Va a volver a aparecer...No les voy a decir de que manera. Ni cuando..(Bueno el prox cap. ¿Contentas/os?) jaja..Pero eso si no les voy a decir si regresa con buenos planes...con malos...Con medio malos/buenos. Si está enojado o no por algo..Bahh todo eso va a ser un "mystery" por ahora..Heyyy hay que mantener el suspenso y recuerdo que antes eso es lo que se pedía..;D.

Con respecto a la personalidad de Raven..mmm..Ahi no les voy a decir nada más que una frase que creo que va a encabezar el otro capitulo...

**Precisamente quería prevenirle contra el pecado del perdón.**

**Ayn Rand**

Algo filosofico...XD..jajaj...Por cierto con respecto a otra inquietud sobre cierta persona que querían ver muerta les doy otra pista..

**Ver a menudo la muerte de cerca le quita mucho prestigio.**

**Françoise Sagan**

Hay cosas peores que morir..Simplemente les dire por ahora...jaja..Por cierto las hijas de Raven tendran protagonismo..Porque aún son MUY pequeñas (4 años) tienen que crecer..y no se sorprendan con un "6 años después o algo así"...Lo pensare..igual antes tengo que escribir algo XD...jaja...Esto de las hijas admito que lo planeo desde que escribi el cap 5 masomenos jaja...Todo estaba friamente calculado jaja..

**¿Nightwing le perdonara a Raven su huída?**

**¿Cómo serán las hijas de Raven de ahora en adelante?**

**¿Cómo reaccionaran al ver a su padre? juajua..EN esta pregunta hay misterio jojo**

**¿Habrán heredado la personalidad del padre ya que tienen los poderes de la madre?**

**¿Raven ama a sus hijas tanto como parece? o puede haber deslices todavia..¿?**

**¿Raven seguira siendo tan "buena" madre? ¿Y como seguira su relación con Star? No olvidemos que para ese entonces su hija ya nacio...jaja..**

**¿Y Jason encontraran su cuerpo?¿ O no?**

**En mi PROFILE esta una imagen de la niña!**

Saludos! YA SE!En este cap paso mucho y muy rápido..jaj..es porque me quiero hacer más tiempo con otras cosas...Como dice el título..esto es una vida nueva...

PD: **La frase de Damian eso de "Mary poppins" lo dijo realmente en el comic...sí su personalidad me es "graciosa" jaja..La frase de Starfire que remarque tambien la dijo así exactamente en el comic "REBELS" una vez que fue rechazada por Dick Grayson..otra vez...jajajaj..."¡Pobree!"**

**PD2:Azulnaychan **prometo dejarte review mañana lei tu tercer cap y me RE gusto..me fascino la inclusión de Wally..fue a medida..y Tim..jaja..Es un genio paranoico pero gracioso..jaja..=D. Gente lean "Tras los años" de Azulnaychan que es un fic 10 puntos!...Por cierto me voy a dar una vuelta en los demás jeje..=)I promise you!

**REVIEWS!Por favor dejen REVIEWS!Actualizo rápidamente y hago caso a la mayoría de sus pedidos ( y si no los guardo para futuros capitulos) por favor nuevamente..Reviews!Necesito materia prima para escribir XD**


	24. Capitulo XXIV: Espejo

**Capítulo XXIV: Espejo**

25 de Julio del 2010

"...Una cara mentirosa debe ocultar lo que sabe un corazón falso..."

**William Shakespeare**

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Después de unos días decidimos que ya era hora de volver a Gotham. Pero antes de volver Talia nos decidió presentar a una mujer no muy agradable a la cual llamaban Lady Shiva. Talia me mostro por primera vez que clase de entrenamientos tenían los miembros de la Liga. Era la primera vez que iba a ver a un miembro de la Liga que no fuera ella misma o la actualmente convicta Blackfire.

Tras una camara estaba esa mujer. Cabello oscuro, su tono de piel era bronceado y era bastante pedante. Eso lo podía decir por sus gestos...Talia me dijo que ella fue quien entreno en su momento a Tim Drake. El nuevo Robin para algunos...y cuando supe esto me llamo aún más la atención. Ella estaba rodeada de unos cuantos hombres. Una decena o tal vez dos...estaban armados y ella estaba en el medio de ellos tan solo con una espada...

Pense que iba a ser una masacre y no estaba equivocada... Comenzó la pelea cuando ella miro hacia donde estábamos nosotras y saludo. Los hombres se le lanzaron encima y ella comenzo a atacar...y así fue cuando los cuerpos comenzaron a volar por los aires. Todos los hombres comenzaron a caer como piezas de ajedrez...sangre por doquier...como había pensado...Una masacre.

Aunque nunca imagine quien iba a ser la victoriosa...Esa mujer acabo con todos en un minuto. Con habilidad, destreza y sobretodo... frialdad. Así fue como entendí el mecanismo de la Liga...

Arriba estaban los miembros de la Elite. Las cabezas lideres eran Talia y su padre. Debajo estaban los ciéntificos que al parecer desempeñaban un rol importante sobre todo porque eran nada más y nada menos quienes mantenían en pie toda la tecnología que estaba detrás de todo esto.

Luego estaban los infiltrados...Si aquellos quienes se metían en la jefatura de policías o andaban de encubierto por todas partes del mundo llevando información a la "casa madre". Y por debajo de todos los mencionados anteriormente estaban los "soldados". Es decir, quienes servían como "compañeros" de entrenamiento a "los miembros de Elite". Bajo mis ojos estos "soldaditos" no eran más que piezas desechables cuya vida útil se acababa cuando justamente participaban en estos entrenamientos.

-Eso es fantástico...-Dijo Cassandra algo emocionada.

-¿Qué dices?-Le pregunte no entendiendo como pudo decir eso. Es más pense que se iban a asustar pero nada de eso paso..._Quizás un mes en este lugar haya sido demasiado..._

-Esa mujer da miedo Cass...pero es genial...-Le dijo Helena para mi alivio y desconcierto.

-Sera su maestra niñas...Ellas les enseñara a explotar al máximo sus habilidades...-Les dijo Talia. _¿Esa mujer? Es una asesina...No puedo dejar que se acerque a mis hijas..._

-Nos volveremos a Gotham. Ahora...-Solo me anime a decir.

-Un avión privado te espera arriba...Ya te dirán donde te podrás alojar. Lady Shiva volverá a Gotham en cualquier momento y te dirá como serán las cosas...No te olvides de nuestro trato Raven..-Me advirtió.

-Adiós Talia...-Le dije y tome de las manos a las niñas y salí de esa habitación. Era repugnante ver tanta. _Sangre_...

* * *

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas llegamos a Gotham. Estaba nerviosa...La verdad que no tenía idea como iba a presentarme ante Richard. Pero algo más alla de eso me preocupaba...

Luego de que mis hijas despertarán al fin nos quedamos un mes en ese lugar. Pense que no podía hacer mucho daño...Todos los días regularmente ellas eran "entrenadas"...Nunca dije nada porque era parte del trato aunque siempre cuide de que no tuvieran ningún daño y a decir verdad nunca note un cambio en ellas. Seguían siendo unas dulces niñas...un poco celosas la una de la otra con el paso del tiempo pero unas niñas al fin.

Pero hoy...hoy me di cuenta que no todo era como pensaba. Todo este mes estuve ciega porque jamás note algo extraño en ellas..nada como hoy. Helena parecía algo emocionada con la pelea que vio pero Cassandra no dudo en expresar su emoción ante..._El baño de sangre..._

Sus ojos expresaban emoción...No había ni un rastro de miedo, temor... Nada. Las palabras de Talia resonaban en mi mente..No podía olvidar lo que me dijo antes de salir de la habitación..

**_"Están todos unidos por sangre y la sangre es memoria sin lenguaje..." _**

Era verdad...Ellas tenían mi sangre...Mi sangre demoníaca las hacía disfrutar de esas cosas pero...Había algo más lo sabía y todo era razonable pero también haber dejado que mis hijas se involucren con esos asesinos durante un mes había sido demasiado...Todo era mi culpa lo sabía pero._.¿Qué hacer? _Suspire enérgicamente...

-Mamá mira esto...Mira esta mujer..Es hermosa y tiene una bebé en sus brazos...-Dijo Cassandra mientras caminabamos por el aeropuerto esperando que el chofer encontrará el equipaje...Cassandra se había comprado una revista...No le hice caso estaba aún pensando...

-Hija de un hijo de millonario...Que suerte la de esa niña...Dejame leer Cassandra...-Helena le quito la revista mientras el chofer a lo lejos se lo veía con unos cuantos equipajes. No era nada más y nada menos que Jared..el chofer que me había servido aquella vez que viaje a Jump City para desenterrar el cuerpo de Speedy. Él me miraba y se me insinuaba...Me ponía nerviosa el tan solo acordarme lo que había hecho con él en aquel viaje..._Él al parecer no lo ha olvidado.._

-Noticias de Gotham: Ha nacido la primera nieta del multimillonario Bruce Wayne. Hija del joven empresario Richard Grayson y su ex-novia la modelo internacional Koriand Anders. ¿Cómo puedes leer estás estupideces Cass? No puedo creer que seamos hermanas...-Le dijo Helena con rudeza. _Bruce Wayne...La hija de Starfire nació..._

_-_Yo tampoco puedo creer que seamos hermanas Helena solamente pienso que me gustaría estar en el lugar de esa niña...Sería impresionante ser la nieta de un multimillonario...Me pregunto si papá...-

-¡Basta! ¿Qué les sucede...? Cassandra...Helena..¿Cómo pueden hablar así?...-Les dije agachándome a su altura y mirándolas a los ojos.

-No te preocupes mamá...No somos tan crueles...-Me dijo Helena para que me tranquilice pero no vi sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Es verdad mamá no pienses mal de nosotras..._Tan solo digo que sería bueno si nuestro padre...tuviera una gran fortuna...-_Dijo Cassandra lo último en voz baja pero lo escuche.

-¡Suban al auto niñas! No quiero una sola palabra más...-Me exasperaba esa actitud que tenían últimamente. Me comence a preguntar si todo este mes estuvieron fingiendo...pero si lo hicieron...lo hicieron bastante bien...Ellas me querían a mi como madre..pero había algo oscuro en ellas en especial en...

-Señora...¿Vamos al hotel?-Me pregunto Jared ante mi falta de indicaciones.

-Si vayamos para allá...¿En este lugar alguna vez se ve la luz del día?-Le pregunte...Estaba nublado...El cielo estaba gris. Las niñas seguían hablando de la revista...Era una pequeña limusina sus asientos estaban frente a mi...El ruido de su pequeña discusión me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza...

-Los días de Gotham a estas alturas del año suelen ser grises, Señora.-Me respondió mirandome por el espejo retrovisor. Lo mire y quebre el espejo con mi mirada...Ese hombre no me agradaba. Las niñas seguían discutiendo...Me tome de la cabeza...

-Entonces esta mujer no esta casada con el tal Richard Grayson...Su novio es el que está al lado de ella. Solían ser los tres amigos y aún lo son al parecer...¿Rídiculo, no? Bueno la niña sigue siendo afortunada heredará todo algún día porque como dice aquí es la ÚNICA nieta de Wayne...-Dijo Cassandra leyendo la revista.

-La ÚNICA nieta uff...¿Él tono de piel de su madre es un tanto anormal, no crees? Digo es linda solo un tanto anormal y tiene sonrisa de idiota..-

-¡Cierren la boca las dos!-Les grite mi cabeza estaba apunto de estallar. No quería escuchar más gritos, discusiones, nada...quería un poco de..._Paz. _Y así fue...Cerraron la boca porque a pesar de sus personalidades tan ambiguas me tenían respeto. _Después de todo soy su madre..._

Por un rato se mantuvieron calladas y nadie dijo nada...Mire hacia fuera y vi que unas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo.

-Mamá disculpa...-Me dijo Cassandra tomandome de la mano. Sonreí ante su gesto no era mi intención gritarles de esa manera. _Son pequeñas después de todo...Pueden cambiar...Van a conocer a Richard...solo necesito estar preparada..._

_-¡Cass_ mira a todos esos fotógrafos! ¡Son ellos la pareja de la revista saliendo de ese hospital!-Grito Helena y el auto se detuvo muy subitamente.

-¿Qué esperas Cass vayamos..! ?-Abrieron la puerta y corrieron hacia la multitud antes de que las pudiera parar.

-¡Maldita sea Jared! ¿Porqué detuviste el auto?-Le grite al incompetente chofer que aún no podía dar vuelta el volante.

-Señora el volante...Esta trabado..Paso repentinamente...-Se excuso.

-¡Maldita sea esas niñas y esa maldita magia que tienen por culpa mía!- Sali corriendo del auto a buscarlas antes de que hicieran algo..y sobretodo antes de que se encuentren con él. _No estoy preparada aún para aparecerme con las niñas..No aún no...Hoy no.._

Vi a las niñas perderse entre la multitud de gente reunida con sus paraguas preparados ante la inminente lluvia. Flashes por todos lados, mujeres hablando del "apuesto padre"..Pero no había rastro de ellas.

-¡Hey, cuidado!-Grito una voz conocida. Corrí hacia donde escuche el grito. Era..

-¿Damian?- Dije en la sorpresa. Helena se choco con él sin querer al parecer... aún estaba en el piso.

-Raven..¿Tú que haces aquí? Desapareces y...¿Quiénes son estas niñas?-Levante a Helena del suelo y la tome entre mis brazos levantandola. Tome a Cassandra de la mano.

-Son mis hijas..y no tengo tiempo ahora Damian esto fue un error...No deberíamos estar aquí..-Le dije y fui caminando hacia el auto.

-¡Raven!-Grito alguien. _Richard...Me reconoció.._Solte a Helena.

-¡Vuelvan al auto en este mismo instante!- Les dije y rápidamente subimos al auto. Richard nos seguía...Lo vi acercandose abriendose paso entre la multitud.

-Ve al Hotel..a algún lado...Salgamos de aquí ahora mismo...-Le grite a Jared para que arrancará. Él asintió y lo hizo. Richard casi llegaba. Nos alejamos pero aún lo sentía cerca...Era como..

-Mamá..¿Quién era ese niño me parecio..-Dijo Cassandra.

-Lindo...Pero ¿De quién estamos escapando? ¿Porqué ese hombre sabía tu nombre mamá?-Me pregunto Helena que miraba hacia atrás del auto.

-No es nadie.. Siéntate Helena...-

-Al parecer ese hombre nos esta siguiendo...-Me dijo y efectivamente era cierto. Richard nos seguía en un auto a toda velocidad.

Seguimos así hasta que pude avistar el hotel...Era el del Central Park..._Donde había estado Jason..._Ibamos a llegar pero Richard interpuso el auto deteniendonos.

-Salgan del auto ahora mismo y tu también Jared..-Y como les ordene todos lo hicieron. Richard bajo del auto se veía enojado, indignado, molesto, feliz...Un sin número de emociones se manifestaban en su mirada.

-Raven..¿Porqué escapas de mi? Porque...- Dijo pero yo lo pare...

-Jared lleva a las niñas al Lobby del hotel. Esperenme ahí que en un rato estaré...

-Pero mamá...-

-¡Vayan con él!-Les grite exasperada por su falta de obediencia. Jared las tomo de la mano y se las llevo a pesar de sus quejas.

-¿Mamá?-Me pregunto sorprendido. Espere a que las niñas estuvieran lejos y camine hacia el parque que estaba a unos pocos metros. Todo estaba desolado y por fin le tenía que explicar a él lo que había pasado..pero..._¿Cómo? _Vi una banca y me sente. El me seguía esperando que le respondiera... Cansado del silencio me iba a preguntar algo de nuevo...

-Son mis hijas Nightwing...Helena y Cassandra...-

-Nuestras hijas. Pero eso es imposible...Ellas no pueden ser..-

-Si pueden. Te dije que iba a intentar buscar una manera para salvarlas y lo hice...Tuve que hacer que crecieran para que pudieran ser operadas sin riesgos...Richard todo se me ha ido de las manos y te he traicionado otra vez...-Le dije derrotada. _¿Qué más le iba a poder decir? Tenía razón de estar enojado conmigo..._

_-¿_Porqué te fuiste sin antes hablar conmigo?-Me dijo serio mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Porque todo fue muy repentino..Tuve que irme muy rápido. Todo ocurrió muy rápido...Es demasiado tarde Nightwing..¿No es así?-Le pregunte evitando su mirada.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde ni temprano para nada Raven...-Me dijo tomándome de mi mentón acercándose a mi.

-No..No es momento Richard. Las niñas te quieren conocer...-Me abrazo sin que me diera cuenta. Hace un año prácticamente que no lo había visto y mucho menos sentido tan cerca como ahora.

-Te sigo queriendo Raven..No olvides que nunca dejarás de ser importante para mi..-Le devolví el abrazo.

-Yo támbien Richard...Durante todos estos meses jamás deje de pensar en ti. Por favor Richard no quiero llorar...No quiero realmente. Las niñas te quieren conocer..Ha sido muy díficil cuidarlas sin ti...Enserio..-Lo tome de su mano y caminamos juntos hasta el hotel. Él me abrazaba...Desde hace mucho tiempo no caminabamos juntos así. _Algo se siente mal..Algo está mal.._

_- ¿_Sigues pensando en él?-Me pregunto enfadado antes de que entráramos al Lobby.

-No se me hubiera cruzado por la mente si no lo hubieras mencionado..Él esta muerto para mi, Richard...Esa no era yo y tú lo sabes...-Le dije abriendo la puerta. _¿Soy sincera...? ¿Realmente Jason no fue "nada" para mi?_

_-_¡Mamá!- Cassandra corrió hacia mi y yo la levante. De entre las dos ella era la más apegada a mi. Aunque tampoco tenía una gran diferencia con Helena. Últimamente las dos eran bastante frías con los demás...aunque conmigo eran diferentes...a veces..

-¿Qué haces con el Joven millonario Grayson, mamá?-Pregunto con rudeza Helena. Le dí una mirada pero no se inmuto seguía mirándolo de mala manera...

-¿Mamá?-Me pregunto Cassandra que estaba en mis brazos.

-Jared manda a subir los equipajes luego. Ya no te necesitamos más...Vamos a la habitación y hablaremos mejor...-Le dije a Richard que asintió y quiso acercarse a Helena pero ella lo ignoro y camino al ascensor.

-Helena...-Le advertí pero seguía enojada. Cassandra la miraba como si estuvieran hablando entre ellas. _Su conexión mental...quizás realmente estén hablando entre ellas..._

Después de unos momentos tensos donde nadie hablaba llegamos a la habitación. Solte a Cassandra y finalmente me miro con la misma mirada que tenía Helena. _Realmente soy una mala madre..._

_-_¿Quién es él mamá? ¿Porqué no nos dices que está pasando?-Me pregunto ofuzcada.

-Él es..-

-Yo soy su papá niñas...-Les dijo Richard agachándose a su altura.

-¿Tú eres nuestro papá? No bromees...-

-¡Helena!-Le grite por su manera de hablar.

-¿Porqué dices eso hija..?-Le pregunto Nightwing sorprendido por su actitud. Le acaricio el cabello como si fuera algo que nunca había visto antes..._Bueno realmente nunca la había visto antes supongo que debe ser uno de esos momentos cliches donde el padre ve a su hija por primera vez porque la cruel madre la alejo de él..._

_-_Escúchame..Soy una niña pero no me trates como si fuera un fenómeno de circo...-Le dijo quitandose su mano de encima.

-Helena..¿Porqué te comportas así? Ustedes antes estaban muy emocionadas por conocerlo..No entiendo que les sucede...-Le dije extrañada por esa actitud.

-Grayson esto es lo que sucede...-Dijo Helena entrando a la conversación tirandole a Richard la revista en el suelo. En la tapa había una foto de él con su hija.

-Ella es mi hija...Tanto como ustedes..Todo es muy complicado niñas pero yo nunca quise separarme de ustedes..-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Cassandra.

-Cass no caigas en eso...Lee el artículo claramente dice..La PRIMERA nieta de Bruce Wayne ha nacido...Primera! Nunca entramos a tu vida realmente..¿No es así, papá?-Le pregunto Helena diciendo sarcásticamente lo de "papá". Iba a intervenir pero Richard se me adelanto.

-Escucha Helena enserio no quise nunca alejarme de ti... Las circunstancias hicieron que pasará. Mar´i es mi hija pero a todas las quiero por igual...-Le dijo con suavidad.

-¿Mar´i Grayson? ¿Cómo tu madre?-No pude evitar preguntar. La curiosidad natural le gano a mi razón.

-Si lleva el mismo nombre que mi madre...No veo como eso puede ayudar Raven..-Me dijo algo molesto y tenía razón. Lo único que hacía era echar más leña al fuego. Él comunicador de Richard comenzó a sonar.

-Creo que debes irte...-Le advertí al escuchar la familiar señal de alarma.

-No, no es momento...ahora no...-

-¿Tú eres un superheroe?-Le pregunto con timidez Helena.

-Si..digamos que si pero no es momento. Ahora estoy con ustedes...-

-¿Un superheroe que no va ante una llamada? Si tu eres mi padre me desilucionaste debo decir..-Le dijo Cassandra.

-¿Pero qué les sucede? Estoy tratando de ser amable y ustedes... Es como si fuera que yo hubiera echo algo malo..¿Qué hice para que no les caiga bien?-Ya dijo un poco molesto Richard.

-Escucha Nightwing simplemente déjalas asimilarlo. Nunca te han visto o escuchado antes así que debes entenderlas. A tu favor..Estás niñas se han comportado como unas verdaderas maleducadas el día de hoy...- Una lámpara estallo ante mi comentario. Fue Helena lo sabía porque tenía su puño apretado y brillaba con algo de magia.

-¿Algo qué decir Helena?-Le pregunte.

-Me desilusionaste mamá..-Fue lo único que se digno a decir y se fue a una habitación sin despedirse ni nada.

-Señor..es decir, papá...No es su día ni tampoco el mio..Lo siento..y no al mismo tiempo pero usted tiene una hija y creo que nosotras no encajamos en su vida..-Añadió Cassandra aunque sea excusándose por su comportamiento y fue tras su hermana. Me lleve una mano a la cabeza en la incredulidad.

-Lo siento Nightwing...Enserio..Compraron la revista tu estabas ahí y...Supongo que están celosas es eso...Son pequeñas y no saben lo que dicen..-

-No hablan como pequeñas Raven...¿Qué paso con ellas?-Me pregunto como sabiendo que había algo anormalmente familiar en todo esto. _No puedo decirle la verdad..._

-Fue parte del proceso de crecimiento... Magia... la verdad que todo esto..Su forma de hablar y sobre todo sus personalidades me tienen sorprendida como a ti. Escucha estoy segura que te van a aceptar solo necesitan tiempo. Disculpa por preguntarte pero..¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Starfire?-Le pregunte la verdad que verlos juntos me hacía sentir una sensación extraña...Verlos junto a su hija aún más..._¿Cómo puede ser que este comportándome de está manera tan infantil?_

_-_Raven dime que no estoy escuchando esto..Digo ya lo hablamos..¿Enserio crees que estaría aquí si no me preocupará por ustedes? ¿Qué te hace suponer que he vuelto con Starfire?-

-La foto..Digo...Lo lamento..-Le dije sin saber que decir. Estaba actuando infantilmente extraña. Esas niñas...Es como si con todo lo que decían me hubieran envenenado en contra de Nightwing.

-No me resulta extraño que las niñas piensen de esa manera Raven... Hablas como ellas..-Me dijo molesto de verdad.

-Sencillamente no puedo imaginarte un año sin haber estado con ninguna otra Nightwing. Piensas que me olvido de tu fama de casanova, que-ri-do...-Le dije con rudeza molesta por su comentario tan...

-No puedo creer que desconfíes de mi de esa manera Raven. Te fuiste un año sin haberme dicho en la cara nada de lo que ibas a hacer y ahora tu eres la enfadada. Encima MIS hijas me tratan de esa manera... nos cuestionamos porque será y pareciera que NO escuchas lo que dices...Tu le has metido esas cosas en la cabeza Raven..-Me grito esta vez.

-No te pongas en el papel de victima Nightwing...Habre desaparecido durante todo este tiempo pero aún así se leer...Leo periódicos...Me acuerdo de un titular A-MOR. "Hijo del gran empresario Bruce Wayne y su flamante novia la Srta. Bertinelli son sorprendidos por nuestras cámaras en una calurosa noche, claro para ellos" ¿Recuerdas ese titular Richard?- Le dije ásperamente al recordar una foto de él besandose con la famosa heroína vestida de civil.

-Escucha era una amiga..peleamos juntos aquí..No era lo que parecía..-Gruñí ante su patética excusa.

-Te lo deje muy claro antes Richard. Durante todo este tiempo eras libre de hacer lo que quieras aunque te admito que me molesto. Se perfectamente quien es...y se perfectamente que siempre fueron cercanos. Por favor no me vengas con esa excusa de "compañera del crimen"...-Le dije irritada ya por el rumbo en el que se fue nuestra conversación.

-Escucha todo esto es una excusa Raven..Pero todo esto es una excusa tuya porque tu problema es que todavía piensas en Jason...y la verdad que no entiendo que pretendes al querer alejar a mis hijas de mi...-Me tomo de mi brazo con fuerza.

-Eres un imbécil Nightwing...No entiendo porque siempre lo mencionas...Tu siempre me lo traes a la mente. No me dejas olvidarlo...Aparte..¿Olvidar? Ya te he dicho que todo fue un error..Nunca lo ame..fue el hechizo y ¿Cómo puedes pensar que las niñas reaccionan así por culpa mia?...-Me apreto mi brazo con más fuerza...tanta que dolía.

-...¿Qué buscas? ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme? ¿Intentar violarme como lo has hecho una vez? ¿Te atreverías a hacerme algo aquí frente a tus hijas..?-Le grite todo lo que se me vino a la cabeza. _Fui demasiado lejos... _Me solto de mi brazo.

- No te engañes más a ti misma Raven...Sigues pensando en él...Tu eres la que se hace la víctima aquí...- Le di una bofetada.

-Mientras tu salías por las noches con tus "compañeras contra el crimen" yo cuidaba a mis hijas para no perderlas...¿Sabes que..? Si quieres creer que sigo aún pensando en Jason piensa lo que quieras...Quizás así te sientas mejor cuando salgas la próxima vez con tus "compañeras", a-mor...-Le dije con rudeza. Abrí la puerta con mis poderes..

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Si así quieres creerlo..hazlo. Ahora vete de aquí que hasta que cambies tu actitud nadie aquí te necesita...-Le grite. Luego caí de que las niñas pudieron estar escuchando toda nuestra "conversación" si es que a eso se le podía llamar "conversación".

-Esta bien..Si te arrepientes Raven ya sabes dónde llamar...Despídeme de las niñas si es que puedes..-Me dijo con aspereza y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Tome un florero que estaba cerca y lo tire a la puerta estallando este último en miles de pedazos. Me recoste contra el sofa no pudiendo creer lo que me dijo. _Como puede pensar que yo estoy detrás de la actitud de las niñas..es un..Imbécil..._

-Y así niñas pueden ver cuanto su mamá quiere a su "papá"..-Dijo esto último en tono muy sarcástico. Me dí vuelta esperando que quien pensaba realmente no estaba ahí..pero como siempre nunca fui muy afortunada.

-Jason tu no puedes estar..-

-¿Vivo?-Me pregunto. Tenía en ambas manos a las niñas quienes misteriosamente no se quejaban...Su cabello tenía unos tintes rubios como antes...ni un raspón era...como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Si..-

-Los misterios de la vida, bonita..-

-¡Suelta a mis hijas Jason...!-Le dije tomando a Helena y Cassandra. Las aleje de él.

-¿Mamá quién es él? ¿Lo conoces?-Me pregunto con inocencia Helena.

-Si y es un criminal peligroso así que no quiero que se vuelvan acercar a él..-Les advertí.

-¿Criminal? Vamos Raven creo que fui más que eso en tu vida..-Me dijo con tono de burla.

-¿Nos dirás por fin quien eres..?-Le pregunto Cassandra acercandose a él.

-Un "amigo" de su mamá..¿No es así Raven?- Me pregunto con cinismo. No lo podía contradecir o si no podría decirles algo que lamentaría luego...

-Un viejo conocido diría yo..¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?- Le pregunte finalmente, no entendía su repentina aparición...o mas bien ese era el problema...Entendía que quería y tan solo no quería aceptarlo.

-¿Me preguntas eso seriamente? Bueno me dí una vuelta...y como recordarás esta precisa habitación forma parte de agradables recuerdos...-Me dijo insinuante. _ Es cierto..Este hotel..Este es el piso en el que Jason se alojo la última vez.._Me sonroje y me aleje del sofá porque flashes de recuerdos cruzaron por mi mente.

-Parece que recordaste..-Sonrió en su pequeña victoria.

-No puedo creer mamá que te haya tratado de esa manera...Ese no puede ser nuestro papá, mamá. Tiene una hija y tu misma has dicho que te ha engañado..Mamá me niego a ser una bastarda...-Dijo lo último en un suspiro y comenzo a llorar.

-Helena..Hija...-Me iba a acercar a ella pero Jason la tomo en sus brazos y la alzo.

-Preciosa no llores que una niña fuerte no debería llorar...Los adultos a veces tomamos desiciones estupidas en especial Grayson...Pero debes entender que ese es el padre que TU mamá escogió para ti pero si quieres yo siempre puedo estar aquí...-Le dijo con ternura. _No puede ser..Lo esta haciendo al proposito..me quiere hacer quedar mal frente a ellas..._

-Sueltala Jason...tu no tienes derecho a...-Cassandra se interpuso.

-Mamá nunca voy a aceptarlo como mi papá...Nunca mamá... Entiende que no es así como lo imaginamos...Te grito mamá...-Me dijo y me abrazo.

-Escucha estaba enojado y yo también. Nos dijimos cosas sin sentido pero no es una mala persona...-

-¿Porqué lo defiendes? Mamá te engaño...-Me dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-Cass, Helena dejen a su mamá un tiempo para pensar...Ven Cass que les traje una sorpresa a las dos...-Dijo Jason y saco de su campera dos cajas. En ellas habían cadenitas de oro para cada una con sus iniciales. _No puedo creer que este intentando comprar a mis hijas con joyería..._

-Escucha Jason no tenías porque haberles comprado nada...-Le advertí pero me corto...

-¿Enserio no tenía porque...?-Me pregunto con aspereza pero sin levantar el tono de voz frente a ellas.

-¿Les gusta?...-Les pregunto y ellas lo abrazaron.

-Gracias...-Él sonrio y les devolvió el abrazo. _Lo único que quiere es hacerme quedar como la mala de la película frente a ellas..._

-Termina con esto de una vez Jason...-

-Mamá ¿Porqué lo tratas de esa manera?-Me pregunto Cassandra.

-Porque es una persona que ha cometido muchos errores...Es un criminal peligroso que no debería estar aquí en este preciso momento...-

-Hablas de él así y fue "pa-pá" quien te quiso pegar...-Me dijo Helena acusadoramente.

-Soy tu madre Helena y no me respondas de esa manera. Él no me quiso "pegar", exagere las cosas y ustedes no entenderían...Jason vete de aquí..-Le advertí una vez más.

-No quiero que se vaya mamá..-Dijo Helena aferrándose a él. _Esto no puede ser posible..._Puse una de mis manos en mi cabeza intentando levantarme porque esto parecía una pesadilla.

-Escuchen niñas..Dejenme a solas un rato con su mamá que necesitamos hablar y les prometo que está no será la última vez que me verán...-Les dijo acariciando sus mejillas. Las dos asintieron y nos dejaron. Helena me veía molesta como si yo fuera..._Una mala madre..._

-Felicitaciones Jason en tan solo unos minutos has puesto a mis hijas en contra mia...-Le dije con rudeza.

-Tu y Grayson hicieron eso posible yo no tuve nada que ver Raven...-Me dijo acercandose. Yo dí una paso hacia atrás.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí o te entregare a la policía...Eres un criminal..Un vulgar asesino...-

-No mientas..Aún sigues pensando en mi...Hay más de una cosa que nos une Raven..-Me dijo al oído. Lo empuje para mantener distancias...

-Eres un psicópata..¿Que no entiendes?...Fue el hechizo que me hizo perder la cabeza...Nunca me hubiera fijado en un criminal como tú...Nunca hubiera echo esas cosas aberrantes Jason...Tu deberías estar muerto...-

-¿Enserio? Siempre creí que disfrutaste cada momento Raven...Recuerdo que me dijiste una vez que el hechizo lo que hacía era sacar tu verdadera personalidad a la luz...Te hacía hacer lo que tu realmente querías hacer sin miedos ni temores...Yo nunca estuve con otra...Siempre fuiste tú. Preciosa, no me puedes decir que te has olvidado de mi...- Mis mejillas fueron tomando temperatura al sentir su aliento cerca...Jason me hechizaba con sus palabras...Hace mucho que no lo tenía tan cerca...Siempre supe que no podía estar muerto.

Me acerco a él sin la menor de las contemplaciones y me beso con pasión. Nuestros labios se tocaron y sentí que mi cuerpo vibro en el calor instantáneo que sentí. Su lengua exploraba milímetro por milímetro mi boca. Lo sentía...suave,sensual...Sabía a miel, cerezas..._Esto esta mal...No puedo traicionar a Richard..no puedo él es un criminal..._Mis manos instintivamente se metieron por debajo de su camisa explorando su caliente, y fuerte torso,lo presione contra mi fuerte para sentirlo más. Luego me di cuenta que quizás lo presione demasiado...era demasiado contacto...

-¡No! Maldita sea Jason... ¡Aléjate de mi!- Le grite empujándolo contra el sofá. Hice un gesto de limpiarme mis labios con mi mano..

-Atrévete a decirme que no sentiste nada...-

-Yo amo a Richard, Jason...Tu fuiste un error...-Me tomo de mi mentón.

-¿No te cansas de mentir..? Sigues mintiendo a pesar de no estar bajo la influencia de un maldito hechizo..Sigues mintiéndole a todo el mundo inclusive a ti misma...-

-Vete de aquí..-Le advertí no quería seguir escuchando más.

-Si me ire pero antes de irme toma esto quizás esto te refresque la memoria preciosa...-Me dijo con una sonrisa. Mostrandome...

-Aleja eso de mi Jason...- Con habilidad tomo mi brazo y lo puso en mi mano.. _Oh mi dios.._

-Nos vemos Raven...Por cierto fui yo quien estuvo contigo ese día en el hospital cuando nacieron las niñas...Tenías razón...-Se burlo desapareciendo con su cinturon mientras yo estaba sosteniendome del sillón. _Sabía que era el médico tapado con un barbijo..esos ojos azules sabía que me eran familiares..._ Caí al piso pero me sujete con mis manos...

-¡Malnacido...! Pero gracias... Jason..-Grite apretando mis puños.

-Mamá ¿Qué te ocurre..?-Dijo Helena que junto con Cassandra vinieron hacia mi preocupadas.

-Nada...nada de importancia...-

-Mamá y ¿Dónde se ha ido Jason?...-Me pregunto Cassandra. Yo seguía respirando algo agitadamente.

-¿Lo quieren volver a ver no es así?- Las dos asintieron mientras yo me levante y las tome de los hombros mirándolas fijamente.

-Entonces harán lo que yo les diga cuando yo diga...y eso incluye tratar bien a su papá o no lo verán más y creanme que lo lamentarán...-Les advertí con seriedad. Mis poderes comenzaron a hacer que las luces se apagaran y se prendieran. Las lamparás de techo comenzaron a moverse y mis ojos tomaron un tinte rojo. Lo hice para asustarlas...

Ambas asintieron más enérgicamente y sorprendidas por mi advertencia.

-Bien...Ahora vuelvan a su habitación que tengo que hacer una llamada...-Les dije con rudeza para que vieran que hablaba enserio y lo hicieron asustadas.

-Bien...-Camine hacia el teléfono y marque a Nightwing. No me atendio y supuse que estaba ocupado después de la llamada de emergencia que recibió...

-_Richard, creo que los dos nos exasperamos. Me salí de control y dije cosas que realmente no quería decir. Lo lamento Richard me gustaría hablar contigo cuando estes libre enserio...Por nuestras hijas que se que te sabrán querer. Solo necesitan tiempo y se que te aceptarán como su padre Nightwing. Te amo Richard nunca olvides eso...-_Y así grave el mensaje para que luego lo escuchara...sabía que lo iba a hacer. Corte el telefono y lo tire en la mesa. Me recosté en el sofá...

Me comence a reir...No podía creer que me lo haya dado..

-Mamá estás enojada con nosotras...-Me pregunto algo temerosa Helena.

-¿Estás bien mamá?-Me pregunto Cassandra acercándose a mi. Las había asustado con mis poderes...y me había atrevido a amenazarlas pero era por su bien...Si no me respetaban ahora más tarde alguien lo iba a lamentar.

-No estoy "enojada" niñas es solo que como se habrán dado cuenta hoy no se comportaron de la mejor manera...¿Porqué trataron así a Nightwing?-

-Jason se sintió más como un papá, mamá...-Me dijo con tímidez Helena.

-Ese sujeto se siente bien y mal al mismo tiempo, mamá. Hay algo que me hace quererlo y hay algo que me hace desconfiar de él al mismo tiempo...-Me confeso Cassandra.

-No seas paranoica Cass...¿Miedo hermanita?-Se burlo Helena.

-¿Miedo? No es eso... Es más bien desconfianza Helena...-

-No peleen entre ustedes ahora...Helena dime porque sientes tanta confianza hacia Jason tan rápido y con tu papá no...-Le pedí a Helena una respuesta mientras veía que miraba hacia la ventana. La lluvia era intermitente y unos relámpagos se veían a lo lejos.

-Se siente bien estar cerca de él...No lo puedo explicar mamá. Ya te lo he dicho... No quiero ser una bastarda en la familia Wayne..-

-Y te aseguro que no lo serás ni tu ni tu hermana Helena...Diganme ¿Ustedes confían en mi?..-Les dije con un deje de tristeza sobreactuada. Helena asintió.

-Si mamá...-Cassandra dijo tomándome de mi mano.

-Entonces hagan lo que yo les diga cuando les diga. Mi primer consejo niñas...Una sonrisa de una pequeña niña puede hacer que un adulto haga lo que ustedes quieran...¿No les gustaría eso? ¿No es preferible eso que estar en una pelea con su papá que no las llevará a nada?-

-¿Mamá eres tú?- Me pregunto Cassandra al escuchar mi comentario.

-Tiene razón Cass...Quizás Grayson no sea tan mal padre como pensamos...-Dijo Helena con una sonrisa.

-Bueno hora de ir a la cama niñas...-Les dije y tome a Helena entre mis brazos y camine hacia la habitación con una sonrisa impregnada en mis labios.

* * *

**Cassandra ´Grayson´ POV (AKA Cass)**

Mamá se fue a la habitación con Helena. Estaba extraña con una sonrisa extraña que nunca antes había visto... _¿Qué te esta pasando mamá? Estas diferente desde que se fue ese sujeto...Jason. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto..._

_-_Algo esta mal aquí...-Dije sin querer en voz alta encerrada en mis pensamientos...

-Hija..¿Pasa algo malo?-Me pregunto mamá asomandose por la habitación y mirandome con una mirada extraña..

-No mamá...-Le respondí con seguridad. Había algo oscuro en ella...un aura que la rodeaba extraña y que Helena había advertido pero no le dio importancia.

-Ven a dormir Cass que mañana prometo enseñarles unos trucos...-

-Pero mamá tu has dicho que eramos muy pequeñas para que nos entrenaras...-

-Creo que me equivoque...¿Hay algo malo con eso?...-Me pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-No mamá por supuesto que no...-Corri hacia ella y me abalance a sus brazos. Ella me sujeto...

-Deberían aprender a controlar sus poderes para que no pase que sin querer entren a mi mente..Es muy peligroso Cassandra y he notado que lo has intentado recién...No quiero suponer que has querido usar tus poderes en mi al propósito hija...¿O debería...?-Me pregunto con voz sombría...Su voz era fría tanto que me dio una sacudida en la espina.

-No mamá no quise hacerlo...-Ella sonrió..

-A veces las mentiras son la mejor manera de salir de los problemas...Deberías trabajar más en eso...porqué a mi no se me puede mentir...-Me recostó y apago la luz. Le dio un beso en la frente a Helena...

-No intentes mentirme otra vez hija... o lo lamentarás..-Me dijo con una dulzura siniestra y me beso la frente también. Me dio miedo...pero no dije nada.

-Creo que alguien esta en problemas hermanita...-Se burlo Helena que estaba junto a mi.

-Aquí hay algo extraño Helena y se que tu lo sabes...-La mire a los ojos. Solo nos iluminaba la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-Mamá tiene razón Cass. No vale la pena llevarnos mal con Grayson...aparte si es nuestro papá quizás nuestras vidas sean más divertidas de lo que pensamos y si no...Podremos sacar provecho..-Me dijo Helena con una sonrisa parecida a la de mamá.

-Helena no sabes lo que dices...Mamá esta mal...Nos amenazo Helena y mamá nunca antes había echo eso...-Le dije para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Y? Nos enseñara a utilizar nuestros poderes Cassandra. Con tal de ser la mejor soportaría cualquier amenaza...Aparte es nuestra mamá...Nunca nos haría daño...-

-No estaría tan segura..-Insistí.

-Assh..Ya cierra la boca Cass...-Se dio vuelta y no dijo nada más como si fuera a dormir cubriéndose totalmente con la sabana.

-Tengo miedo...Admito que tengo miedo...-Murmure. Ella no me contesto. La lámpara que estaba cerca mio estallo.

-¡Maldita sea Cassandra deja esas paranoias...! Has hecho un desastre..-Me grito Helena levantándose con rudeza.

**-Helena...¡No fui yo...No fue mi magia..!-**

**-**Lo que tu digas Cassandra...Mira esto...Te has cortado aquí...Debió ser un vidrio..La herida es profunda...Si no te desinfecto ahora podría quedarte la marca...-Fue caminando al baño que estaba en nuestra misma habitación y luego de unos minutos apareció con una botella de alcohol y algodón. Me curo la herida despacio...

-Vamos Cass no es para estar lagrimeando..Es un pequeño corte..-Me dijo en tono de burla para que no llorará.

-Helena..-La abrace y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Porqué tiemblas?-Me pregunto.

-No se...-

* * *

**¿Qué paso entre Jason y Raven sin que nos dieramos cuenta?**

**¿Qué se le cruza a Raven por la cabeza?**

**¿Nightwing cedera y tendra una mejor relación con sus "hijas"?**

**¿Como se llevaran las niñas con la pequeña y dulce Mar´i Grayson..?**

**¿Damian que papel jugará en todo esto?**

**¿Podrán soportar un cruel entrenamiento por parte de la Liga sin que Nightwing se de cuenta?**

**¿Jason volverá a la vida de Raven?**

Les advierto que el próximo capítulo se va a situar 7 años en el futuro...

=D

Gracias por perdonarme...Yo sabía que en el fondo ustedes sabían que YO no podía matar a Jason.. =) Damian va a aparecer un poco más lo prometo...so Don´t worry! jeje...La frase..mmm...Yo vi Harry Potter..pero no me gusto mucho que digamos..La fui a ver las primeras 3 peliculas en el cine y la verdad que nunca fui de las que se mueren por ir a verlo cuando sale una peli nueva..jaja..Les aseguro que de ahi no saque la frase..fue de un comic..jaja..=) Esa frase me llamo la atención..

Azulnaychan por cierto jejeje..Como verás me tome mi tiempo y te deje un review jeje Me gusto bastante tu ultimo cap ;D...jaja..Con respecto de la descripción de Talia jaja..Espero que saques tus conclusiones porque no habría nada de misterio en todo lo que digo si lo dijera jaj..Igual creo que en este cap se dejan entrever varias cosas y no al mismo tiempo...quiero ser un poco misteriosa..jaja..

Princesa de Hielo me emociona saber que te llego mi fic eso es lo que quería lograr..jeje..Siii el cap anterior fue muy sentimental y raro a la vez incluido en todo este fic tan "escabroso"..jaja..Como verás aca respondi mucha de las preguntas que había dejado en el cap anterior y siii voy a tratar ahora de escribir más caps de mis otros fic antes de que me los olvide jaja...Siii-Lastimosamente este fic esta llegando a su ocaso...Pero bueno para eso hay otros fic en tramite =)

Deestiny hay dios te prometo que no todo es lo que parece (me refiero a la bondad desmedida) jaja...Me alegra mucho sabes que te gusto la faceta de madre preocupada de Raven..AIIII dios..Voy a extrañar tus reviews..enserio..Siempre los ame! Bueno espero que la pases bien en Santiago y pronto tener noticias tuyas...Gracias =D

Naoko Ichigo jaja..SI la desición de Raven de huir fue mala jaja..presiento que su vida va a estar llena de este tipo de desiciones o tal vez no...jeje..Espero que en este cap haya respondido algunos cuestionantes que deje en el cap anterior y que por cierto te haya gustado =) Al fin como verás aparecio Jason IUPIIIII! Como verás támbien este cap fue "oscureciendo"las cosas nuevamente..jojo..no tan "cute" fue lo último...

Anonimaaa! tu review me alegra el día porque sos muy directa..jaja..mmm...Que conclusion sacas de la personalidad de las niñas? jaaj..aiii no quiero decir mucho jaja XD Tus reviews directos me dejan con la boca abierta..es como si no supiera que decir jaja..Bien ahi! Yo tambien creo que Talia hablaba de él..¿pero ella que sabe?..jaj..Igual como verás Jason y Richard tienen varias cosas en común jaja...

**Por cierto gente..Por favor reviews..que esto ya se esta terminando penosamente..y bueno seguire actualizando mis otros fic..eso es seguro en especial "Simplemente inesperado"...Que les prometo ponerle más imaginación..jeje...**

**Dejen reviews please que los necesitooo =)**

**Saludos y suerte con todo =D**


	25. Capitulo XXV: Dulce y peligrosa

**Azulnaychan: **Jeje..Sos la segunda que me dice que una puede ser hija de Richard y otro de Jason..pero sería muy extraña la explicación..asi que esa posibilidad es imposible..son gemelas..no podría decir que los (aaaggrr no quiero decirlo te digo me pongo colorada al tan solo decirlo) bueno..que los fluidos de los dos se mezclaron "en ella" jaj XD..No, las dos tienen un "papá"...¿dire quien es en este cap?..jaja...No le puse Helena más que nada por su significado..."Belleza"..Igual cuando me refería a la Srta Bertinelli..ella si era Huntress...jeje..y si...Bueno Cassie me agrada pero la llame Cassandra..o Cass por Cassandra Cain que es uno de mis personajes favoritos...jeje..Ella tiene ciertos problemas que bueno cuando lei "Batgirl" con ella como protagonista me parecio...lo mas! Es un ser muy oscuro y problematico...me encanto su personalidad...!SIII totalmente Talia es BIPOLAR..a mi tmb me confunde..a veces lo llama a Bruce "Mi amado" y todo bien con él pero después capaz lo quiere hacer volar en mil pedazos con una bomba jaja..XD...es rara pero me atrae su personaje junto con el de Bruce..Creo que por ella y Damian me atrevi a leer "Batman y Robin" "y sobretodo "Batman and son" Siii..viste..? Damian es un personaje muy graciosoo...me encanto "Batgirl" con Stephanie..su dupla con ella me mato de la risa jajaj...Bueno amiga espero que te guste este cap que esta vez es más oscuro..tanto como cuando Raven andaba en sus andanzas del pasado...XD...Beso y saludos! =)

**Mel-Raven: **Oh my god! My god! Un review tuyooo!Dios que felicidad musaa! jaja..Yo tambien soy compu-dependiente-Bue quizás no tanto pero estudio una carrera referida al tema así que a veces aunque no quiera tengo que tener la laptop encima..XD...Pero por suerte ya paso tu periodo de falta de compu =) Siii Jay es sexy y lo amo...jaja..Aca va a aparecer poco pero creo que vas a ver que sus palabras dejan entrever que va a aparecer bastante en el prox cap cuando vea a la brujita..jaja..¿Sera para bien o para mal de Raven?...No las inyecciones de adrenalina no fueron..fue otra caso que cayo al suelo en uno de los cap anteriores aunque aún no lo mencione...en el prox cap lo digo igual...Necesito a Jay más en escena..jeje...Este cap fue más que nada de Helena...y Cass...Gracias por tu review me dejo más que feliz. =D

**RXR4EVER: Y..**Acertaste!Helena tenía un manto oscuro desde pequeña..pero...¿Será la única?jaja..Este cap como dije antes..es raro..Aca vamos a ver dos caras de una misma moneda..o debería decir ..¿De una hechicera..? jaja..Ojala las preguntes te dejen pensando...¿Dire de quien son hijas?...¿Qué pensas? ¿Raven tiene preferencia por alguna o no?

**Anonimo: Tus **deseos son ordenes...Soy como un hada madrina y bue..me parecio buena idea..al fin ..Damian aparece más en escena..¿Como objeto de deseo? jaja..Vas a ver..mejor dicho leer...Si Rae..está más mala..pero sera ¿Mala madre o no?..Cuando termines de leer el cap decime que pensas...Porque sus actitudes son raras...jaja...Yo solo digo..: "Reast in peace Nightwing" jaja..Para mi el es la gran victima por ahora..¿Sera el vencedor?...Pero bue..Creo que durante ocho años el siempre tuvo una buena "esposa" junto a él..¿La tuvo? jajaj..Saludos y muchisimas gracias!

**Club-antiStarfire: **Siii mas que nada una de ellas odia a Mar´i...Esta niña y Starfire apareceran más en el prox cap...=) Gracias por tenerme confianza en mis ideas"innovadoras"..jeje..hago lo posible para poner a full mi imaginación...Gracias..enserio...Me das muchaaaa confianza..Besoo! =)

**Princesa de Hielo: Si **antes fui mala ahora fui cruel aunque a mi parecer no me pase..estoy de buen humor jaja..Si fue el diamante jaja..pero sshhh...jeje..Lo voy a decir en el prox cap...jaja XD..Le prestaste atención a ese pequeño detalle..jaja..Bien ahi! Sos la primera que lo dice! jajaj...HEyy..Raven es "digna" Por dios..Princesaa...¿No ves que es toda una señora? jajaja...Tan señora como yo XD...jaja...Raven es una manipuladora...aunque tiene deslices de bondad incomprensibles..pero todo creo que se terminará desembocando en el prox cap...Todo tiene su fin...Pero vas a ver que Nightwing si la ve como "una señora"..de verdad...Bueno decime si podes responder las preguntas del final =D...Gracias por tu review!..Me ayudas muchisimoooo...jeje ;D Suerte con tutti!

**Naoko Ichigo: **Jeje..Hay un problema con una de tus hipotesis..jeje..No sabría como explicar que siendo gemelas una sea la hija de Jason y otra de Richard..El tema es que tienen que ser de uno de ellos..pero el gran misterio..¿Sera develado en este capitulo! ? =O ..Espero que este cap te aclare más cosas...aunque quizás sea confusa las actitudes de cierta hechicera que podes decir que el cínica o...que es perversa o que es buena..jaja..Esas tres cosas se pueden decir de ella en un mismo capitulo..jaja...Y siii..yo me llevo re mal con mis hermanos ..me hubiera encantado tener una hermanaaa!Pero bue...sii siempre escuche que los gemelos tenían una conexión especial..Una vez más espero que te haya gustado..Beso!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXV: Dulce y peligrosa.**

29 de Julio del 2010

**"...Cuanto mejor es una persona, más difícilmente sospecha de la maldad de los demás..."**

Cicerón

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Pasaron ocho años desde que llegue a Gotham luego de mi huída con las niñas. Infinidades de cosas ocurrieron...Las niñas ya pronto cumplirían trece años. Eran ya unas adolescentes que como cualquier otra iban al colegio. Ambas como fue lo acordado siguieron los entrenamientos con Lady Shiva que exploto al máximo sus potenciales naturales...Tanto Talia como yo sabíamos perfectamente que iban a salir tan capaces como su padre..Todo era cuestión de genética.

Por mi parte me ocupe en entrenarlas en todo lo referido a la magia. Por sobretodas las cosas intente que sus capacidades de curarse así mismas sean desarrolladas al máximo...Esta habilidad sabía que iba a ser muy útil sobretodo durante una pelea...

Nunca me case con Richard...Es más una vez hace unos pocos años atrás me propuso matrimonio pero le dije que era preferible que siguieramos viviendo juntos como siempre...Los papeles no me eran necesarios principalmente porque todo ya lo tenía bien arreglado y sinceramente no me agradaba la idea de formar un vínculo con nadie de esa manera...

Algo que seguía alterando mis nervios eran las constantes visitas de Nightwing a Starfire. Sabía que eran aún "amigos" pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podrían hacer juntos durante tantas horas...La excusa siempre era la misma...Cada vez que tenía oportunidad de ir a su casa lo hacía para visitar a la pequeña y dulce Mar´i Grayson o como yo la llamaba secretamente "la vendecida del cielo".

Si la llamaba así por una simple razón...poco parecido tenía a su madre justamente gracias al cielo. La pequeña tenía la personalidad de Nightwing...Eso era indudable...Era astuta aunque seguía teniendo vestigios de ingenuidad como los de Starfire...Ese era su punto débil...Era inteligente pero su confianza en los demás era su gran falencia. Tenía cabello negro como el de Richard...Ojos verdes como los de su madre y era alta para su edad. Era linda aunque como dije tenía sus deslices de ingenuidad cada tanto que la hacían un poco...¿Insoportable?...No me agradaba su excesiva felicidad..era algo molesta y sabía perfectamente que Helena la consideraba una enemiga.

Cassandra era la más apegada a Nightwing. Hace unos años me entere que secretamente ella era entrenada por él a pesar de que esto se lo había prohibido a ambas...Quería darle la sorpresa a su querido papito. Quería más precisamente que Cassandra le demostrará en el momento oportuno a él todo lo que sabía...

Me traiciono...no solo a mi si no que a la Liga de la cual formaba parte..como dijo Talia..desde antes que naciera..

**A mi verdadero pesar no pude hacer nada para frenar su castigo...fue castigada por la Liga y no pude hacer nada por ella. Me dolió pero fue desobediente y finalmente con la fortuna de que Nightwing se había ido fuera del país la logre curar utilizando todas mis energías en el proceso...La dejaron al borde de la muerte pero la logre salvar...fue muy resistente para sus siete años...**

**Lady Shiva considero que era conveniente que siga sus entrenamientos con su padre y yo también. Terminarlos sabíamos que iba a poder llegar a levantar sospechas..**

Su relación con su hermana se iba deteriorando con el correr del tiempo aunque sabía perfectamente que se seguían queriendo veía que Cassandra cada año que pasaba se iba acercando cada vez más a su "hermanita" Mar´i...

-Raven...Me levante y ya no estabas junto a mi..¿Qué haces?..-Me dijo entrando a la cocina.

-Richard te quería dar una sorpresa...Te quería llevar el desayuno a la cama...No tengo muy seguido estos buenos gestos y ahora lo arruinaste..-Le dije con tono de "ofendida". El sonrio y me beso tirandome contra la mesada...

-No espera...Estoy cansada...Ayer estuviste poco gentil no es que me queje pero hace bastante que no lo hacíamos así..Te advierto que no quiero quedar embarazada de nuevo, no estoy para esas cosas. Pero dime..¿Porqué ayer llegaste tan preocupado?...-Le pregunte mientras hacía unas tostadas y hablándole tranquilamente aún sabiendo que note que se sonrojo un poco. Prepare tostadas porque no era algo muy dificil es más era una de las únicas cosas que sabía hacer. Con el correr de los años me hice una verdadera adepta a la comida a domicilio...Los "delivery" eran mi salvación.

-No debería contarte Raven...No quiero que te preocupes con los temas de la empresa...y de la Liga..-

-Todo lo que te preocupe Richard..támbien me preocupa a mi..Vamos dime que es lo que tanto te agobia..-Él se había sentado a comer las tostadas con su café y yo lo abrace por detrás y le hable a su oído. Sabía que le gustaba...

-Bueno ni la Liga de la Justicia aún puede encontrar como se ha estado filtrando información a nuestros enemigos...Varias de las identidades de los Titanes han sido descubiertas y han sido atacados muchos estando de civiles...Raven eso significaría que hay un traidor que tiene acceso a nuestras instalaciones...Aquagirl ha sido asesinada mientras estaba en la universidad...Esto puede ser el comienzo de una masacre...y para terminar mi día Tim me dijo que hay una fuga en las cuentas de Bruce en los bancos de Suiza. ¿Sabes lo que significa?...Las cuentas que Bruce destino para mi, Tim y Damian estan siendo saqueadas...Estoy lleno de problemas, Raven...Ayer fue un día..-

-¿Complicado..? Entiendo Dick..Entiendo...Escucha supongo que esta demás decir que cualquier cosa que necesites estoy siempre aquí para ayudarte...Tu eres el padre de mis hijas y la persona que elegí para pasar mi vida...Es lo mínimo que podría hacer...-Le dije con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió. Asintió y tomo un sorbo de su café y comio una tostada.

-Estas pensando demasiado..Me quieres decir algo..¿No es así?-Le pregunte tomando un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja. Estaba sentada frente a él...

-Bueno...Ire a la empresa hoy a ver si puedo ayudar en algo a Tim...y luego pasaré a comprar un regalo para Mar´i...-

-¿Pero el cumpleaños de tu hija no es dentro de una semana?..No entiendo tanta anticipación...Si quieres podríamos ir a comprarlo juntos..-Le dije con dulzura. Ya me había acostumbrado al papel de "buena madre y "esposa"" bajo doble comillas.

-No...Bueno el tema es que ire hoy porque estare de viaje por al menos una semana y llegaré probablemente para su cumpleaños...-

-¿De viaje?-Le pregunte tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no demostrar irritabilidad ante la inesperada salida.

-Si..Bueno iré a una misión junto con...Bueno junto con Huntress...Ella me será de gran ayuda. Nos complementamos bien y ya lo sabes. Iremos a Inglaterra...-Me dijo bastante nervioso. No escuche lo que me dijo porque mi cabeza comenzo a codificar cada una de sus palabras de una manera más concreta...Mi querido Nightwing no quiso decir lo que dijo si no que traducido sería algo como "Bueno iré a una misión con la superheroina Huntress y en mi tiempos libres volveremos a ser Richard y la Srta. Bertinelli y nos revolcaremos durante al menos siete días...Ahhhh si, iremos a Inglaterra.."

-Genial..Bueno prepararé tu equipaje...-Le dije con una sonrisa bastante fingida juntando su plato ya vació.

-Raven..No me digas que estas celosa otra vez..-Me dijo en tono de burla.

-Por supuesto que no...Yo se que no me traicionarías...No soy más una adolescente Richard ya no tengo más dieciocho años...Confió en ti...-

-Bueno...Realmente me dejas más tranquilo...-

-Espera..¿Tengo que suponer que todo lo de anoche fue para que reciba de mejor manera esto..? -Le pregunte suspicaz. Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido por una llamada.

-Escucha Raven...Es de la empresa debe ser Tim..Mejor ire para allá cuanto antes..-Me dió un beso rápido en la mejilla evadiendo con gran habilidad mi pregunta. Asentí y cerre la puerta con mis poderes..

-Vete Richard...**Si es que puedes...-**Tire los platos en el lavadero y me fui a mi habitación. No era trabajo mio limpiarlos...Secretamente contrate una empleada para que se encargue de la limpieza mientras Richard no estaba.

* * *

**Cassandra "Grayson" POV (AKA Cass)**

Con Helena caminamos para ir a buscar a Mar´i al colegio. Generalmente lo hacíamos por pedido de papá...aunque Helena lo hacía más que nada porque Mar´i iba al mismo colegio que Damian. Sabía que le gustaba y era lógico porque él solo tenía dos años más que ella considerando nuestro crecimiento acelerado en nuestros primeros cuatro años de vida. No sabía si una relación entre ellos en el futuro estaría mal...Más que nada por el simple hecho de que todos pertenecíamos a la misma familia...

Bueno, tenía un alivio porque había muy pocas probabilidades de que Damian estuviera en el colegio principalmente porque rara vez iba y siempre le iba en todo bien.

-Detesto ir a buscar a esa niña Cassandra...Se podría arreglar sola digo ya tiene casi nueve años...y si no pudiera podría tener un chofer o algo...¿Porqué tenemos que venir hoy?¿Cuál es tu excusa?..-Me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Papá nos dijo que lo hicieramos...Es solo para que pasemos más tiempo juntas supongo..Mira ahí está...-Llame a Mar´i y rápidamente nos vió y camino hacia nosotras.

-Grayson y sus estupidas ideas...Es detestable...-Me dijo con aspereza de brazos cruzados. Yo sonreí al ver a Mar´i que cada día se veía más radiante.

-Mar´i..¿Cómo has estado hoy?-Le pregunte y ella miro de arriba abajo a Helena que no ocultaba su mal humor.

-Helena no se porque has venido si no tenías ganas de verme...Yo tampoco soporto verte..¿Necesito decirtelo en algún otro idioma princesa?-Se atrevió a decirle a Helena que la miro visiblemente irritada. Pensé que iba a...

-Hey miren chicos las tres princesas de Gotham...Las nietas de Wayne discutiendo..¿No es gracioso encontrarlas juntas?-Dijo un individuo que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Francisco. Lideraba una de las bandas de la escuela donde iba Mar´i. Ellos tenían entre quince y dieciséis años...Iban a la misma clase que Damian aunque a él le tenían miedo. Cada tanto cuando nos veían a Helena o a mi nos molestaban. Pero Helena a pedido mio siempre intentaba ignorarlos...

Y está vez hizo lo mismo que siempre...Se dio vuelta y camino hacia la dirección contraria a ellos y yo de la mano de Mar´i a quien le pedí telepaticamente que no dijera nada la seguí.

-Vamos preciosa está vez no voy a permitir que te escapes...¿Quieres salir conmigo y con mis amigos a algún lado? Yo invito..-Dijo el tal Francisco deteniendo a Helena del brazo. Ella con rudeza se lo quito de encima y él sonrió.

-No me tocas más basura...He averiguado sobre ti y tu familia tiene una pequeña empresa que depende de la de mi abuelo casi en su totalidad...Eso no te hace más que basura y una como tú no me puede tocar...-Le dijo empujandolo hacia atrás y sus amigos se rieron y yo también. Sabía que ella se podía arreglar sola pero me temía que la hagan irritar más de lo debido.

-Al menos yo no ando detrás de Damian Wayne...¿No se supone que son parientes? Eso es ilegal princesa...Vamos salgamos juntos.-Sin dudarlo un segundo le dió una bofetada.

-Vamos Helena...No les des más importancia de la debida..Mamá nos debe estar esperando...-Le dije para evitar que todo pase a mayores. Ella me hizo caso y se iba a dar la vuelta pero...

-Esta bien princesa...Si no quieres venir tu al menos pasame el número de tu querida mamá...o debería llamarla ¿Hermana mayor?...Se ve bastante bien...-Le dijo con cinismo. El muy imbécil hablo de más con palabras mayúsculas..._Fue demasiado lejos..Que Dios lo salve ahora.. _Helena puso su mejor sonrisa y lo miro a la cara y se acerco a él bastante insinuante.

-Cass mira lo que tiene detrás en su mano..-Efectivamente hice lo que Mar´i me dijo y lo que vi me sorprendio. Tenía una navaja. _Helena no puedes hacerlo..._Le dije.

_-_Quieres un pequeño beso no es así precioso...Te daré uno que te hará volar al otro mundo...-Le dijo acercandose a él cada vez más. Él solo la miraba sorprendido..pero aprovecho su escasa distancia y la beso. Al parecer Helena no se lo esperaba pero se separaron porque una motocicleta se subió a la vereda separandolos. Él que conducía la motocicleta tomo a Helena y la subió a su regazo y freno poniendose frente a todos. Tenía un casco y no sabía quien era..aunque tenía mis sospechas y esperaba que no sean ciertas..

-¿Quién eres tú idiota? ¡Sueltame..!-Él le saco la navaja de sus manos y se saco el casco.

-No deberías mancharte las manos con estos idiotas, Helena. ¿Desde cuando sales con ese imbécil...?-Le dijo él mirandola a los ojos como si estuviera desilucionado y a la vez enojado por lo que vió.

-¿Damian? Este imbecil se atrevió a forzarme...Le quería dar su merecido...-Le grito indignada por su suposición. Él me miro a mi. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco porque se veía radiante..hace un tiempo que no lo veía y cada vez estaba más atractivo, grande...y su voz ya había perdido todo vestigio del niño que solía ser. Era hermoso bajo mis ojos y entendía porque Helena lo adulaba tanto...Lo entendía perfectamente.

-Dice la verdad..Él comenzó con todo esto...-Le dije señalando al futuro cadaver. Mar´i asintió. Él se bajo de la motocicleta preparando los puños...

-Entonces Helena dejame encargarme de esta basura...-Francisco y sus amigos estaban notablemente horrorizados. Por lo visto ya se habían topado con los puños de Damian antes.

-Hey Damian fue un malentendido...Tu sobrina...Esa niña es la que nos provoca..-Damian no dijo nada y simplemente le encajo una fuerte trompada en la nariz y antes de que cayera lo tomo de su chaqueta para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Mar´i se tapo la boca en la conmoción y Helena estaba apoyada contra la motocicleta de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de victoria de las que solo ella sabía perfectamente hacer..

-Vuelves a tocar o acercarte a Helena y te juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del día bastardo infeliz...-Él asintió.

-Muy bien pero para que te lo graves bien en la cabeza..-Le dió otra trompada esta vez rompiendole la nariz horrorizando a los amigos que veían a su compañero caer al piso inconsciente.

-Y...No lo olvides...Ella no es mi sobrina...-Se dió vuelta e inmediatamente me comence a preguntar si a él realmente le gustaba Helena...A veces había dado motivos para pensarlo pero creo que nunca paso nada...Bueno al menos eso creía...

-Toma mi pañuelo y limpiate la sangre de ese imbecil Damian...No tenías porque haberte ensuciado las manos...-Le dijo ofrenciendole un pañuelo y él lo acepto y se limpió tirandolo arriba del cuerpo.

-Es verdad...No me tenía que haber molestado porque tú debiste hacer algo antes..Debiste defenderte antes de que llegara a ensuciar tus labios..Pero te dejaste...-Le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo hubiera hecho si mi hermanita se olvidará de las reglas...-Le dijo ofuzcada y yo fruncí el seño ante su comentario.

-Siempre hay alguien que nos detiene de hacer locuras Helena...¿No lo crees así Cass?-Me pregunto y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto...-Le dije con un deje de sarcasmo.

-¡Hola Damian...!-Le dijo Mar´i abranzandolo. Él le devolvió el abrazo solo porque ya estaba acostumbrado a su personalidad...aunque le costaba mucho hacerlo en público...

-Mar´i te he venido a buscar a ti. Mi papá se irá de viaje por unos días y necesita verte...Vamos que te llevo..-Le dijo ofreciendole una mano para subirla a la motocicleta y ante esto Helena parecía indignada como lo espere...Realmente detestaba a Mar´i. Era muy celosa, envidiosa...y más cuando alguien se acercaba a Damian.

-Me debes una charla Damian..-Le dijo tomandolo de la mano. Él la quito y puso las manos en el acelerador de la moto.

-Primero enseñame que te puedes hacer respetar y luego hablaremos Helena...Adiós Cass nos vemos luego..-Y así se fue con Mar´i quien se despidió solo de mi.

-Helena es una niña...No puedes estar celosa de ella...Damian no la quiere de esa manera...-Le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro al ver que seguía mirando en la dirección en la que se fueron.

-Esa niña tiene a Grayson y a Bruce de su parte...No permitiré que me saque a Damian..No a él no..Pero ¿Sabes? Todo esto es culpa de esos imbeciles...-Camino hacia el inconsciente y comenzo a darle patadas hasta que comenzo a sangrar de la boca uno de sus amigos se acerco y Helena le dio una trompada hasta dejarlo en el piso. Las alarmas de la policía comenzaron a escucharse...

-Vamos Helena..Vamos a casa antes de que nos metamos en problemas...Y ustedes digan que alguna vez estuvimos aquí y los haré pedazos..-Les advertí a los amigos del desvanecido que quedaron en pie y ellos asintieron. Tome a Helena del brazo ignorando sus protestas y corrimos bajo las gotas de lluvia que lentamente comenzaron a caer hasta llegar a una esquina donde tomamos un taxi.

Di las indicaciones al chofer y en unos minutos llegamos al departamento...No me hablo en todo el camino hasta que bajamos...

Helena se me adelanto y mientras estaba pagando se acerco a uno de los encargados del hotel. A uno joven y rubio con el cual últimamente la estuve viendo hablar cada tanto.

-¿Qué haces Helena?

-Dime tú...¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-Le pregunto con tono frío. El rostro del joven que había entrando a trabajar hace muy poco parecía perdido...Estaba como...Hechizado. _Helena lo está controlando..._

_-_Aquí tiene las fotos Señorita Helena...Efectivamente hace dos noches su madre salio con alguien...aquí tiene las pruebas...-Helena tomo un sobre y lo abrio.

-Bien no te necesito más...-Le dijo y volvió a la normalidad parpadeando varias veces y entro adentro rumbo al ascensor.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué son esas fotos Helena?-

-¿Qué son? Miralas por tu misma Cass...Son la confirmación de mis sospechas...-Me paso las fotos y me hizo verlas. _No puede ser...Maldita sea está mujer no puede ser mi madre..._

-Está vez mamá me escuchará a mi..Necesito respuestas..-Abrió con los poderes la puerta de nuestro piso y la de mamá sorprendiéndola por su inesperada intromisión. Mamá estaba parada con un libro en sus manos frente al gran ventanal de su habitación.

-¡Mamá deja de una vez de utilizar esos hechizos para no envejecer...Estoy harta de que la gente de mi edad te vea como mi hermana y no como mi madre!-Le grito Helena y mamá no levanto en ningún momento la mirada de su libro.

-Parece que has tenido un mal día hija...Pero no seas irrespetuosa conmigo. Yo hago lo que quiero y ya te lo he dicho...Siempre he sido muy justa y siempre te he dado lo que querías...-Le advirtió.

-¿Donde está papá mamá?-Le pregunte.

-Se fue a comprarle unos regalos a la dulce Mar´i...Esa niña es muy linda e inteligente siempre tiene de su papá lo que quiere..¿No lo crees Helena?-Le pregunto con tono de burla a Helena y ella hizo volar su libro por la ventana.

-Deja de hablarme de esa niña imbécil como diciendo que es mejor que yo..¡Porque si lo haces es también aceptar que su madre es mejor que tú! ¿O acaso olvidas que la alienigena se acostaba con papá mientras tú estabas embarazada con nosotras? ¿O acaso no entiendes que todo el tiempo que Grayson va a ver a su hijita podría estar revolcándose con la madre?-Le dijo con rudeza increíble. Ella se acerco a Helena con tranquilidad sin levantar la mirada hasta que lo hizo abruptamente y tomo su brazo. Luego lo que ví fue increíble..Una especie de energía negra entro en el cuerpo de Helena que se retorció del dolor...Esa cosa negra se veía inclusive a través de su piel como si fuera un humo que se expandía en sus venas cada vez más...

-Hablame en ese tono de nuevo y te haré sufrir más y más...El castigo que ha tenido tu hermana no se compará con él que te daré yo Helena...Yo te enseño magia...Eso me convierte en tu maestra...y la única que conoce tus puntos débiles...-Ella gruñía en el dolor hasta estar de rodillas frente a ella mientras mi mamá no la soltaba.

-Suéltala mamá..Por favor..Tu no debiste incitarla de esa manera..Mamá la matarás...-Le dije tomándola del brazo para que pare.-

-No necesito que me defiendas Cass...Dejalo que lo haga..es excelente que me mate si quiere y que después le vaya a rendir cuentas a Jason...Cuando dejo que te castigaran de esa manera él no le hablo por un mes y se que le dolió..Me pregunto mamá cuanto tiempo te dejará de hablar después de esto..-Le dijo formando una risa forzosa. Mamá la solto sorprendida por lo que dijo..¿_Jason se preocupo así por mi esa vez?_

_-_No me preocupa lo que Jason piense de mi...Cuando le hicieron eso a Cass estuve mal porque yo a ambas las amo..Ya les dije que por su bien haría lo que sea...-

-Mamá..-No pude evitar soltar una lágrima por lo que decía.

-Eso es mentira...Muestrales las fotos a mamá Cass...-Me dijo y yo se las dí...Se las tire en la cama quedando todas las fotos dispersas. Habían fotos de ella saliendo por las noches viendose con Jason y besandolo en la puerta de aquí. Abajo...Aquí abajo aprovechando las idas de papá ella se iba con Jason. Sería hipócrita si no dijera que no sospechaba nada...

-¿Qué tienes que decir mamá?-Le dije con frialdad que hasta mi me sorprendió. Al igual que Helena yo también quería respuestas...Ella sonrió ante nuestras preguntas.

-Me sorprenden que se hayan atrevido a seguirme..Fueron demasiado lejos las dos..Nunca traicionaría a Richard..Lo amo realmente..-

-No me creas estupida..Me preocupa muy poco si amas o no a Grayson..Me importa muy poco ese infeliz al que cada día detesto más...Estoy cansada de fingir frente a él ser una hija medianamente "buena"...Necesito que me digas si Jason es mi papá..Dios mamá..Quiero que él sea mi papá..No quiero saber más nada de los Wayne ni de Grayson..Quiero que mi papá sea Jason..-Le dijo con verdadera frustración en sus ojos. Nunca supe porque pero siempre fue así y ella nunca lo oculto. Siempre detesto estar al lado de Nightwing...él siempre intento ser un buen padre para Helena pero ella lo rechazaba..Realmente amaba a Jason y yo..también...lo quería aunque desconfiaba de él..._Inclusive nunca pense que se peleo con mamá después de lo que paso esa vez..._

_-_Helena...Cassandra..Lady Shiva necesita hablar con ustedes...-

* * *

**Helena "Grayson" POV**

Mamá me abrazo y se acerco a mi oído y casi en un susurró.

-Perdona hija...Después de esto prometo darte las respuestas que quieres...- Asentí entendiendo que no quería que Cass sepa.

Nos teletransporto a un deposito..Estaba algo oscuro pero unas luces se prendieron iluminando bien el lugar donde aparecimos. Allí frente a nosotras estaba parada nuestra maestra con una vara de acero en cada una de sus manos.

-Bienvenidas niñas...Tomen...-Nos tiro las varas y tanto yo como Cass las agarramos. No entendía..

-¿Qué significa esto mamá?-Ella sonrió.

-Ustedes van a pelear...Cassandra fue entrenada por Nightwing y por mi...Helena tu eres asombrosa utilizando la magia aunque sabemos que Cassandra es muy buena en combate...Quiero una pelea en serio..Nada de entrenamientos..Quiero que nos demuestren todo lo que han aprendido..-Dijo nuestra maestra.

-¿Dejarás que peleemos entre nosotras mamá?-Le pregunto Cass a mamá que estaba sentada frente a nosotras.

-Efectivamente...Es hora de ver como han ido sus entrenamientos...Aparte Helena si me demuestras lo que quiero te daré lo que tu quieras...-Asentí y entendí perfectamente lo que quería. Sin previo aviso con mi vara le enceste un golpe en el estomago a Cass que estaba desprevenida.

-Helena como pudiste hacer esto...-

-Lo siento hermanita pero pelea enserio o te haré polvo..-Le quise dar otro golpe aprovechando que estaba en el suelo pero su vara se me interpuso en el camino. Me dio un golpe con sus pies en el estomago y de un salto apareció detrás mio.

-Eres una idiota Helena...No puedes hacerme esto...Esto no es lo que papá quiere de nosotras...-Quiso sorprenderme dandome un golpe bajo en las rodillas pero yo valiendome de mi vara me impulse y le di una patada en la cara haciendola volar unos metros.

-No más juegos Cassandra...Grayson no es mi padre y cuando terminemos esta pelea confirmare lo que siempre supe desde un principio...-Saque mis navajas que estaban debajo de mi falda del colegio y la quise atacar pero para mi sorpresa me dio un golpe en mi muñeca con su vara y me la hizo soltar. Grite en el dolor...Ella tomo mi navaja..

-Esa fue una bajeza de tu parte hermana...-Solto su vara quedandose con mi navaja..Utilizo sus poderes y me estampo contra una pared y me la clavo con agilidad en mi hombro.

-Bien hermana..Sigue..Matame de una vez y muestrale a mamá quien es la mejor..-Vi a mamá y me miro con seriedad. Nuestra maestra sonreía por el espectaculo. Cass se alejo de mi y yo saque la navaja de mi hombro y cerre la herida.

-Eres una idiota Cass...-Le clave un puñal en su estomago aprovechando su confusión...Ella grito en el espanto.

-Mis poderes están bloqueados...Mamá tú...-Murmuró.

-Termina con esto Helena...-Dijo mi maestra y mi mamá tan solo miraba. Si no hacía algo iba a cometer el mismo error que mi hermana.

-Lo siento Cassandra pero creo que está vez te gane...Grayson no fue tan bueno a la hora de entrenarte...-La tome del cabello y la mantuve cerca mio prácticamente en un abrazo y la estampe contra el suelo mientras veía lagrimás caer. Fue un ruido fuerte...El piso se quebro un poco con el golpe...Sangre comenzo a salir de su boca...La navaja seguía clavada en su estomago. Me levante... Patee su cuerpo frente a mi madre que parecía algo horrorizada. La miraba con pena y le acaricio el cabello ante su inconciencia.

-Fría, astuta, fuerte...y por sobretodo inteligente. Eres igual a tu padre...-

-Siempre lo supe...aunque había algo que no me dejaba aceptarlo también...Por eso nunca lo llame papá...-

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho hacer esto..-Le dije aún estática. No me movía de mi lugar.

-Era necesario y creo que lo entiendes...¿No es así Helena?-Me dijo quitando la navaja del cuerpo de Cassandra.

-Si lo entiendo mamá...Aún está viva...¿La vas a curar? ¿No lo harás, no?-

-Has ganado...Me has ganado hija y me demostraste que tu entrenamiento fue el más eficaz...Ven que te diré que sigue..-Asentí y la abrace. La quería muchisimo a pesar de todo..y sabía que amaba a Cass tanto como a mi. **Siempre todo lo hacía por nuestro bien...**

**

* * *

**

**Damian Wayne POV (AKA Robin III)**

Mi papá se fue y la verdad que me comence a preguntar porque se sentía tan repulsivo haber visto a Helena con esa basura. Él la estaba besando y la verdad que sentí ganas de matarlo porque sabía que si hubiera querido Helena se pudo haber encargado de él con facilidad. Hace un tiempo ella peleo conmigo y a pesar de que le gane sentía como si ella no hubiera peleado con todas sus fuerzas. Era muy agresiva pero sabía perfectamente que era incapaz de hacerme daño...

Lo mismo pasaba con Cass. Ella era más dulce y dócil eso era evidente a los ojos de cualquiera. Era una gran peleadora eso lo sabía porque Nightwing me confeso haberla entrenado. Era diferente a su hermana pero al mismo tiempo tenían una similitud...Las dos tenían como un manto de oscuridad en sus almas. Suena estupido pero en un sentido eran parecidas a mi.

Aunque analizando bien mis premisas era entendible que Cassandra supiera pelear pero...¿Helena? ¿Comó se explicaba su fuerza y sus habilidades...? Algo era obvio...Algo estaba mal con ella y se lo pregunte pero me vino con una estupidez que no se lo creí y se lo dije. Ella me confeso que estaba enamorada de mi pero...No sabía que decir...Eramos familia y no..Pero no confiaba en ella. Sentía desde hace mucho que las manos de mi madre estaban detrás de esto...Pero si las manos de Talia estaban detrás de esto eso querría decir que...

Raven estaba complotada con mi madre...y si eso fuera posible...Al mismo tiempo sería imposible que Richard no lo haya notado antes...Así que considerando esto último habían dos posibilidades.

-Que estuviera equivocado y que sean puras imaginaciones mías.

-O que Raven sea una manipuladora que se alió con mi madre y Nightwing es un verdadero idiota.

Si lo último era cierto...Raven fue quien estuvo saqueando las cuentas Wayne durante todo este tiempo..y Helena me estaba engañando..¿Pero Cass? Verdaderamente a ella la veía incapaz de engañarme de esa manera tan vil...Ella era muy hermosa y leal para hacerle eso a Nightwing o a mi...Si supiera que su madre era una arpía..

-No, no puede ser Cass no mentiría..-

* * *

**Helena Grayson POV**

Me teletransporte con el cuerpo ensangrentado de mi hermana a un callejón. Ella estaba muy mal y fría...pero sabía que no podía morir...Desde muy pequeñas prometimos ayudarnos..Prometimos competir para ser las mejores...

Y yo está vez gane...y merecía mi trofeo...

-Siempre supe Cass que Damian siempre confió más en ti y en Mar´i que en mi...pero el me quiere a mi y yo terminare con él tarde o temprano...-La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte. Era una tarde muy fría...

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermana Helena?-Me dijo él tomandome de un hombro.

-Por favor perdóname pero tuve que...-Le dije no conteniendo el llanto. Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas ...

-Entiendo quien está detrás de todo esto pero debemos llevarla a un hospital de inmediato o podría..-

-No Jason..no...Estaba muy mal pero ya la estabilice..Te lo prometo por favor no intercedas en esto...Hazlo por mi..-Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Maldita sea...Esta yendo demasiado lejos...Princesa se perfectamente de lo que es capaz y no tienes porque sentirte culpable...¿Me prometes mantenerla a salvo?-Me pregunto con suavidad tomándome del mentón. Asentí...

-Por supuesto que si...-Él se fue pensativo. Sentía un remolino de sentimientos fluyendo en él. Estaba enojado y sabía perfectamente con quien.

-Mi madre tenía razón...-Reí en el pensamiento. Saque mi celular y disque su número.

-_¿Si?-_

_-Damian..Soy yo, Helena. Necesito tu ayuda..-_

_-No estoy de ánimos para juegos...- _Me dijo en tono aburrido.

-_Mis poderes no funcionan con ella. Estoy desesperada...Es Cassandra está muy malherida en un callejón. Estoy en la Avenida Madison y Shayle...Ven pronto..-_

_-Hele...-_Colgué el teléfono para que no dijera más. Sabía que iba a venir..muy pronto.

Espere unos minutos y escuche el ruido de una motocicleta familiar. Él se acercaba...

* * *

**Damian Wayne POV (AKA Robin III)**

No podía creer que Cassandra fue atacada. Sin dudarlo fui a donde me dijo con mi moto. No dude en cometer todas las infracciones de tránsitos habidas y por haber porque solo me importaba ella...

Cuando llegúe estaba Helena junto a su cuerpo...Cassandra estaba inconsciente. Lo primero que hice al verla fue chequear que no estuviera muerta porque su aspecto...No era para nada normal. Estaba muy mal...

-Se fue de casa y tuve un mal presentimiento..La segui y con mis poderes la localice. Estaba aquí inconsciente y muy mal...Cerre algunas de sus heridas con magia pero no es suficiente...aún no recobra la conciencia..La dejaron muy mal Damian...-

-Hay que llevarla con Raven...o Dick. Ellos sabrán que hacer..-Me subí a mi motocicleta tomando a Cassandra entre mis brazos y Helena subió abrazándose de mi cintura. A toda velocidad sabiendo que su vida podía correr peligro fuimos a su departamento en busca de Raven.

-Cubrela con mi chaqueta no podemos entrar así al hotel..Vamos ¡Rápido!-Le ordene a Helena que se veía preocupada por su hermana. Lo hizo y corrimos al ascensor...Ella abrió la puerta con sus poderes y vi a Dick hablando con Raven.Él estaba con equipaje...

-¿Damian? ¿Qué haces aquí?..-Me pregunto extrañado..Helena descubrió a Cassandra y sus multiples heridas y sangrado quedaron expuestos a los ojos de todos.

-No hay tiempo Grayson. Cassandra está muy mal..-Él me la quito de mis brazos y me miro fúrico.

-¿Qué le hiciste Damian! ?-Me grito y yo no pude creer lo que se le cruzo por la mente. _Acaso ¿Piensa que yo sería capaz de hacerle daño a Cass?_

_-¡_Cierra la boca! Damian me ayudo..La atacaron y necesita ayuda...Mamá...-Le grito Helena y luego miro a Raven quien estaba sorprendida.

-Nightwing escucha tiene sangrado interno..No podre curarla del todo es necesario que la lleve a un hospital...Yo la llevaré. Tú te debes ir...No te preocupes...-Le dijo tocando la mejilla de Cass y llorando por su hija.

-De ninguna manera me iré..Cassandra está muy mal..Me tengo que quedar con ustedes..-Un vestigio de una sonrisa note en el rostro de Raven.

-Está bien Richard...Gracias...Vamos que hay que llevarla de inmediato..-Dijo Raven y se teletransporto con Nightwing y Cass frente a nosotros. Se veía preocupada como nunca antes la había visto. _No..no, seguramente me equivoque..Nadie puede ser tan buena actriz...Ella realmente quiere a Helena y Cassandra._

-Damian...Gracias por venir...Enserio se que tu no confías en mi..Lo se..Lamento no ser alguien que te merezca..-Me dijo Helena cruzada de brazos con suavidad.

-Hey Helena...No es que no confíe en tí..es que ya sabes donde crecí y quien es mi madre. Supongo que a veces yo no confió ni en mi mismo.-Le dije limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas secas que habían quedado sobre su rostro. Era perfecta...Sus ojos azules eran verdaderamente asombrosos y verla vulnerable por primera vez me hacía querer...

-¿Me quieres Damian..?-Me dijo acercandose a mi.

-Si...-Di un paso hacia atrás.

-No de esa forma..¿Me quieres como yo a tí?-Dio otro paso más cerca de mi y yo retrocedí.

-Quizás..-Di un paso atrás pero ella me tiro sobre el sofa que estaba detrás mio. Cayo sobre mi y ahora si verdaderamente estaba nervioso...

-Dejame ayudarte a decidirte entonces..-Me beso. Ella hizo lo que hace rato quería hacer...Lo que hace mucho pense pero no me atreví hacer. No quería caer ante sus insinuaciones pero con su beso me di cuenta de una cosa.. Ella era **dulce...pero peligrosa...**

**Ella era un maldito veneno que venía en frascos de besos y me engatuzaba el sentido y yo caía como un iluso perdido...No podía entender como podía ser tan bella y a la vez envenenarme con su dosis de miel.**

Helena sabía a miel...Deje mi nerviosismo de lado y la bese con más firmeza demostrándole quién era quien estaba al mando de la situación. La tome de la cintura y me dedique a explorar su boca con la mia.

* * *

**Helena Grayson POV**

Como me lo prometio tuve mi trofeo. _Gracias hermana...Ahora voy a terminar con lo que mi madre no pudo terminar...con **ella...Será su fin...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hii!** Bueno espero que les haya gustado voy a pensar el prox cap de Simplemente inesperado...Perdonen por la tardanza pero dos días seguidos estuve paseando muchooooo...Tanto que me canse de caminar..jaja..

Por cierto...Lo que marque en **negrita** es de parte de una CANCIÓN!...**"Su veneno" de Aventura**. Vean el video clip!Está en mi profile...Describe bastante a mujeres como Raven y Helena...De verdad vean el clip la canción me la recomendó una amiga "Mariniti" y bueno...me gusto..Please! Si pueden escuchenla..

**¿Raven realmente volvió a la normalidad? ¿Es realmente cruel y malvada?**

**¿Es una mala madre? y Helena..¿Es cruel?' ¿Inocente o culpable?**

**Jason...¿Cómo reaccionará cuando vea a Raven? ¿Estará enojado?**

**¿Qué será de Cassandra?**

**¿A quién se refería Helena cuando habla de "ella" al final?**

**¿Qué busca Raven con todo...La gran pregunta..¿Buena o mala?**

**¿Culpable o inocente?**

Saludos...! =D


	26. Capitulo XXVI: Engaños y más engaños

**Capitulo XXVI: Engaños y más engaños**

02 de Agosto del 2010

**"...La oscuridad no puede deshacer la oscuridad; únicamente la luz puede hacerlo. El odio nunca puede terminar el odio; únicamente el amor puede hacerlo..."**

Martin Luther King

**

* * *

Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Estaba en el hospital junto con Nightwing...Frente a mi estaba Cassandra pálida, fría, herida...como sin vida. Verla así me dolía en el alma...era mi hija, mi sangre y verla simplemente me destrozaba pero era necesario...

Nightwing estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella preocupado. Realmente existía una conexión muy fuerte con ella. Su conexión era más fuerte que la mia con ella a pesar de mis poderes y de que era...su madre. Me acerque a él y lo abrace...

-Cada día se parece más a ti Nightwing, Richard. Tu mirada, tus ojos...tu aura...ella va a estar bien lo sé. Debiste haber ido a tu misión...-Me dolía de sobremanera verla en ese estado a pesar de todo. _Arella tenía razón...La maldad que hay en una de ellas finalmente estaba luchando por salir...y como lo supuse desde el día de su nacimiento Cassandra era quien la guardaba. Pero mi madre aunque no quise escucharla en su momento tenía razón y Richard con su sola presencia fue capaz de mantener esa oscuridad de su alma enjaulada...Aunque lo que más me temía se estaba acercando lo sabía...¿Por cuánto tiempo más podrá estar allí encerrada? _Suspiré ante lo inevitable.

-Speedy ya se esta encargando de la misión...Raven, ella siempre fue una niña dulce. No merecía algo como esto...No me perdonaría jamás si algo le pasará...-Era su hija. La amaba lo sabía. Pero también siempre supe que Helena y yo eramos otra cuestión...Helena lo sabía y eso era lo que más me enfadaba.

_El problema es que Arella jamás contemplo que Nightwing a pesar de todo era humano. Uno cambiante, uno que cometía errores...Siempre fue un ser confundido a pesar de los años...y Helena lo sabía, por eso jamás lo había aceptado. Incluso sabía que lo odiaba..quizás como yo había aprendido a hacerlo también...con el pasar de los años._

_-_Nightwing aún no entiendo porque...¿Porqué me has estado engañando durante todos estos años..? Tenemos a estás dos hermosas hijas que nos unen. Yo te pregunte aquella vez si me seguías amando...y me mentiste...-Le dije con tranquilidad en mi voz. Era algo que ya había asumido hace bastante. Él quedo conmocionado con mi pregunta.

-No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso...-Me dijo con rudeza estrechando la mano de ella más.

-Me importa muy poco si es lugar o no. A mi no se me puede mentir...y a Helena como verás tampoco. Nunca te quiso porque nunca lo has intentado lo suficiente con ella como con Mar´i y Cassandra. Sus poderes van más allá de los míos...Siempre supo lo que hacías...Por eso nunca confio en ti. Se que Cassandra también lo sabía nada más que su amor de hija por ti prefirió no ver. Como héroe eres grandioso y no tengo dudas pero como padre...das asco. Realmente...-Me tomo de mi brazo con fuerza y se acerco a mi rostro con hostilidad.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo eres capaz de juzgarme cuando tú aún sigues con Jason?-Me dijo con rudeza. Sonreí al ver que nuestras verdades salían a la luz...

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Esperabas realmente que me quede en casa sabiendo que estabas con otras...? No soy buena. Soy una maldita mitad demonesa pedazo de imbécil...una asesina que disfruta matando a sangre fría...Los brazaletes y el diamante tan solo fueron ayuda. La maldad forma parte de mi verdadero ser...pero solo él amor por ti y hacia ellas me pudo controlar...Si no hubiera sido por Cassandra te hubiera eliminado desde hace mucho tiempo...sin piedad y disfrutando tu agonía...¿Sorprendido de haber vivido con una persona que deseo verte morir durante todos estos años?-

-Siempre supe que tras esa mirada había hipocresía...-Me dijo con una sombra debajo de sus ojos.

-Una hipocresía que soportaste durante mucho tiempo debo decir...¿Sabes porqué? Porqué aún así te gusto..me sigues queriendo...-Lo tome del cuello y lo bese. Él me devolvió el beso pero cuando sentí que iba demasiado lejos lo solte y lo empuje...

-Y porque ambos somos unos hipócritas... Pero creo que yo merezco a alguien mejor. -Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí.

-Nunca fuiste mejor que él en la cama...-Le dije con una sonrisa cínica y lo deje.

-Zorra...-Logre escuchar antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo.

-Richard no voy a desaparecer de tu vida hasta verte llorar sangre...en verdad. Quiero verte agonizar frente a mi...ese será mi único consuelo...-Murmure. _El único consuelo por el amor que tu lograste acabar..._

Unos brazos me arrastraron hacia una habitación oscura.

-Jason...-Temblé asustada al notar la furia de su aura. Nos teletransporto a ambos a su departamento y me tiro al suelo con fuerza._ Ese cinturón maldito le da muchas ventajas..._

_-_¿Porqué estás así! ? -Le grite dándome vuelta y mirándolo aún tirada en su alfombra. Me reincorpore y lo empuje hacia atrás pero él no se movio un centímetro y cruzo sus brazos.

-Te advertí que no iba a dejar que le hicieras nada más a Cassandra. La otra vez permitiste que Talia la dejará de esa manera por una maldita desobediencia a sus ordenes...y ahora..¿Usaste a Helena? ¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a manipular a tu propia hija en contra de su hermana?-Me zamarreo tomándome de los hombros y comencé a llorar inevitablemente. Me caí al suelo de rodillas y mire hacia abajo. Cerré los ojos...Lo saque de mi bolsillo...

-Esto me lo has dado tú...-Le dije mostrandole el diamante que me dio aquella vez...aquella vez cuando volví con las niñas a Gotham. Me tomo del cabello y me hizo verlo a la cara...

-¡Esa es tu maldita excusa para comportarte como una maldita bruja con alguien que comparte tu sangre! ¿Porqué tanto ensañamiento con Cassandra, Raven? -Me grito en la cara efusivamente. Cerré mis ojos no lo quería ver...

-No es excusa...-Destruí el diamante con mis propios poderes...Los pedazos de cristales cayeron al suelo casi como polvo.

-¿Qué has hecho!-Me pregunto sorprendido por mi actitud.

-El diamante libero a mi verdadero ser..y realmente te lo agradezco porque gradualmente pude comprender que la bruja que ves frente a ti no es por culpa de un hechizo...Soy yo este ser tan frío e inescrupuloso que no dudo en hacer sufrir a su propia hija cuando tuvo la oportunidad...-Me dio una bofetada.

-¿Porqué me lo dices con esa maldita tranquilidad Raven! ?- Estaba fuera de si.

-Porqué yo amo a Cassandra pero tiene que morir...-Le dije derrotada.

-¡Eres una maldita perra! Te detesto maldita bruja y maldigo el día en que te vi por primera vez..-Me dio otra bofetada y me abrace a sus piernas.

-Por favor, Jason no me hables de esa manera. Tu eres en este momento el único que calienta este corazón frío...Castigame por haber sido una mala madre pero no me rechaces..No me dejes Jason por favor te pido...-Le dije temblorosa. Lo mire y vi una lágrima caer de él me tomo del cabello y me levanto a su altura.

-Merezco sentir dolor como sintió ella..Merezco lo peor por ser así...-Gruñó ante mis palabras y me tiro contra una pared. Sus manos pasaron por debajo de mi falda y yo se lo consentí. Me subió la falda mientras besaba mi espalda. Mi rostro estaba contra la pared y mis manos también..

-Se despiadado...porque me merezco lo peor. Ya no me importa nada si no estás conmigo...Al menos hazme sentir que aún me deseas..-Le dije y el entro en mi con rudeza sin previo aviso y yo llore porque sentía su rabia efervecer dentro de él. Me quería matar y en un punto quería que lo haga...eso de alguna manera buscaba...

-¡Porque! ¿Porqué buscas esto de mi maldita?-Me grito inhalando con fuerza el olor de mi cabello. Seguía embistiéndome tan fuerte que mis pechos amortiguaban mi golpe contra la fría pared. Sentía su saliva..mi cuello estaba completamente humedecido y mi rostro también...pero de lágrimas.

-Busco que lleves a la nirvana a la Lujuria que me corrohe...pero también busco que intoxiques mi alma con tu odio...con tu rencor..y que luego me mates de una vez. Si tú no estás conmigo ya nada me importa Jason..-Grite porque me estrujo mi pecho sin parar de embestirme y me dolio por su fuerza. No podía dejar de llorar...

-Eso no va pasar..-Abrí los ojos en la sorpresa y me tiro contra su cama yo nunca perdí la vista de él...Me abrió las piernas y entro en mi nuevamente sin contemplaciones una vez más pero esta vez lo hizo más fuerte y mirándome a la cara. No sonreía como lo hacía usualmente...no...su mirada era de ¿Frustración...?

-Porque te necesito y si no te mate antes es porque ya no lo haré...-Grite en el dolor que me provocaban sus palabras porque me hacían sentir peor..como una basura porque sabía que durante mucho tiempo el tuvo que verme a pesar de que estaba con Richard como "marido y mujer". Nuestra relación siempre fue "paralela" y él siempre había sido quien me valoraba más...Él después de Nightwing fue quien mejor supo domar mi corazón...lo hizo tan bien que inclusive mi lado demoníaco le guardaba respeto...no más bien...le tenía temor...de que algún día se fuera y no apareciera.

Sonreí sin importar el dolor...

-Perdona Jason...Pero creo que siempre te voy a amar sea lo que sea que hagas...porque todo mi ser siempre te perdonaría todo...absolutamente todo...-Paro ante mis palabras y comenzó a llorar como nunca jamás antes lo había hecho. Él apoyo su frente contra la mia y yo envolví su cuello con un abrazo. Mi rostro estaba caliente y sudado...estaba agitada aunque quisiera ocultado. No era de trapo...mi corazón latía fuerte porque él aún estaba dentro de mi. Profundo y...se sentía bien.

-No debería terminar...-Me dijo mientras su nariz rozaba la mia. Estaba inmóvil y pensativo. Jason era un demonio...uno no de sangre pero tenía un demonio dentro de él...Uno humano pero era un demonio al fin que era implacable con todos pero a pesar de todo se seguía preocupando por mi. Durante todo este tiempo a mi pedido nos cuidamos siempre...Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza. Abrí los ojos y lo mire...

-No hoy no...Termina porque está vez es parte de **nuestro destino**...-Sonreí para mis adentros y él me miro pensativo pero yo lo acerque a mi y con rudeza lo bese sin dejar un solo lugar por explorar de su boca.

-Hazlo y no pares...-Él lo hizo y siguió embistiendome mientras nos besábamos. Sus besos ahogaban mis gemidos. Lo quería demasiado...Mis caderas levemente se movieron contra las suyas y abrí mis piernas y las envolví a su cintura para tener mayor profundidad. Sentí su miembro palpitar...

-¿Desde cuando Jason Todd duda tanto?-Bromee para que no me torture más y dejo sus dudas totalmente de lado...fue más fuerte. Se sentía tan agitado como yo..bueno más él porque hacía todo el trabajo. Sonreí al sentir ese calor...y lance un fuerte gemido enterrando mis uñas contra su espalda. Cayo sobre mi aunque sostenido por sus brazos que evitaban que su peso me aplastará. Me ocupe de recuperar el aire como él también...Se recosto a un lado mio y simplemente miro al techo.

-Tú le dijiste a Nightwing acerca de nosotros, ¿No es así?-Le pregunte porque Richard sabía perfectamente de nuestras andanzas. Yo siempre fui muy cuidadosa y él cuando me lo dijo se veía enojado pero también humillado.

-Por supuesto y no me interesa si estás enfadada...-Sonreí por su seriedad.

-Él me hizo lo mismo...¿Porqué debería enfadarme? Tampoco me interesa si sigues estando enfadado...-Lo abrace y él aún no se movió.

-¿Porqué Cassandra?-

-Ella tiene dentro suyo una maldad siniestra que está contenida solo por su conexión con Nightwing...Esa oscuridad inevitablemente va a tomarla en cualquier momento...todo debido a que su conexión con Dick cada vez es más débil...Se lo que parecía pero realmente no podía dejar que Nightwing se fuera ahora...-

-Estabas celosa...-

-Si lo estaba...es verdad que ese fue un motivo porque aún seguía sin soportar que proclamará amarme y lo hiciera tan cínicamente...pero ya todo quedo atrás. No tengas dudas Jason cuando te digo que amo a mis hijas. Nunca entendí tu acercamiento a ellas si tu sabías que...-

-No eran mías...pero realmente siempre quise tener una familia y tu lo sabes...Helena realmente necesitaba a alguien...-

-Y tu siempre estuviste con ella...y realmente te lo agradezco. Darme el diamante fue lo correcto porque sino me hubiera sido imposible lidiar con ellas...pero ya te dije creo que el diamante nunca me controlo en sí...Siempre fui así...Esta es mi naturaleza y era hora de aceptarla...Todo lo que hicimos hoy también forma parte del destino...-Comence a darle pequeños besos en el rostro hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios...

* * *

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red)**

Era ya imposible dejarla y creo que después de mucho tiempo realmente fuimos honestos entre nosotros. Realmente recorde cuando me encontre con Nightwing hace un tiempo atrás y le conte que nos seguíamos viendo y más con su preciosa Raven...Realmente parecía que no podía creer que se lo dijera así...tan ligeramente...pero note que al parecer algo sospechaba. Más aún supe siempre porque él no le dijo nada acerca de nuestro encuentro...Era simple...En el fondo sin querer admitirlo él era la misma lacra. Todo secretamente siempre fue un engaño...Él seguía viendo a Starfire y lo sabía...y a Huntress también...

Pero siempre supe una cosa..Que Raven tarde o temprano terminaría con él...Ella y cualquier otra. Había una sencilla explicación para todo...Nightwing NO podía estar con una mujer mucho tiempo. No podía era tan sencillo como eso y no porque se acabará el "amor" que profesaba o eso..No..más bien diría yo...**Por miedo...**

Muy pocas personas conocían a Nightwing casi tanto como yo o Bruce...pocas personas sabían de lo que le paso a Nightwing aquella vez. Ni Barbará lo sabía...

Pocos conocieron su gran pero corta historia con "**Liu". **Ella fue como diez mil puñaladas a su alma y nadie lo sabía...Saber sobre la historia de Nightwing con esa mujer le hubiera ahorrado muchos intentos a todas las mujeres que intentaban tener algo serio con Grayson...

Sonreí ante mi saber...No sabía si contarle a Raven esa pequeña historia...más que nada quería hacerlo para fulminar sus esperanzas de tener algo alguna vez con él...A mi parecer la historia simplemente mostraba cuan patético podía ser él...Era graciosa y yo siempre le hice a Dick saberlo.

-¿Se puede saber porque tienes esa sonrisa de idiota Jason...?- Me pregunto fastidiada porque me había quedado pensando.

-Nunca nadie va a poder tener realmente algo con Nightwing. Nunca, nadie...Nightwing no nació para relaciones duraderas...-Sonreí aún más. La mire y ella frunció el seño.

-¿Qué sabes?-

-Cuando tenía dieciseis años el imbécil debutó por primera vez con una mujerzuela llamada **Liu. **Ella lo engatuzo y él como me gusta decirlo dejo de ser "un niño y se hizo un hombre"...-Espere un poco antes de seguir porque me causaba gracia pensar en lo que seguía así que contuve mi risa.

-Esta perra que por cierto no era nada especial... Cabello castaño, ojos verdes realmente lo uso para que con su novio, un tal Eddie o también llamado "Metal Eddie" llegaran a Bruce. Lo utilizo e incluso lo quiso matar...Todo esto paso aún cuando él seguía siendo Robin. Bueno, como imaginarás al ser la primera y considerando su débilidad innata él se enamoro realmente mal de ella y cuando lo traiciono él quedo...¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Impotente? o debería decir...¿Traumado? La cuestión es que desde ese entonces esa pequeña traición ha hecho que él tenga miedo en formar un relación estable con alguien. Lo mismo le paso a Starfire o a Barbará...Él nunca va a poder superarlo, Raven. Es patético...un verdadero idiota sentimentalista...-

-¿Traumado? ¿Richard Grayson traumado por un primer amor que resulto ser un engaño? ¿Hablas enserio?-Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos para ver si realmente era una broma. _Yo también pensaría lo mismo si fuera ella...Por donde lo viera sonaba estupido pero era cuestión de nombrarle Liu a Grayson para que quedará estupefacto como un idiota..._

_-_Aunque no lo creas...Si más mujeres supieran de esto deberían desistir de entrada intentar algo con él...Preciosa, es un impotente...-Le dije tomándola de la barbilla y la bese porque me era necesario tener su delicioso sabor en mi boca. Ella se reía mientras la besaba..me separe.

-¿Qué te sucede..?-

-Ahora todo tiene sentido...Digo unas cuantas veces oí resonar el nombre de "Liu" en su mente...Tenía miedo de que ocurra lo mismo otra vez. Pensaba en un sabor a "jazmin" o algo así...Esto es tan gracioso como que te quiero hacer pedazos en este preciso momento...-Me dijo fastidiada.

-¿Porqué a mí?-Le pregunte algo conmocionado por su mirada.

-¿Porqué? Porqué pase años con él...¡Porqué intente atraerlo a mi en VANO! ¡Todo hubiera sido más entendible si me hubieras contado tu pequeña historia antes! No puedo creer que alguien como él este traumado por algo tan estúpido...-Me grito. Estaba encima mio y estaba fastidiada. Yo sonreí...pero realmente ese era mi pequeño secreto que utilizaba a veces en contra de Nightwing...sabía que le hacía hervir la sangre ese nombre. Era parte de su vida ese secreto y si no fuera por mi hubiera seguido enterrado con él como muchos otros.

-Bueno, creo que se me paso pero yo ya te conte algo...ahora dime tú a que te referías con eso del destino mientras lo hacíamos..¿Porqué está vez me dejaste y no antes?-Le pregunte extrañado por lo que me había dicho.

-Porqué hace poco tiempo tuve una premonición de como iba a terminar esto...No fue muy clara pero de algo estoy segura...Pero creo que por fin te daré algo que realmente quieres...-Me dijo con una sonrisa. La tome de la cintura ya que estaba sobre mi y trate de decifrar lo que me intentaba decir.

-No entiendo...y eso..¿Qué sería..?-Le pregunte suspicaz.

-Está vez si...esta vez si te dare un hijo a ti Jason...Porqué creo que considerando mi premonición...Estoy embarazada de ti...-Parpadeé varias veces probablemente y no podía articular palabras porque aún ese mundo de la magia me parecía extraño en todo sentido de la palabra.

-¿Y como sabes que será mio?-Le pregunte con calma para que no se lo tomará muy mal. Pero era lo que realmente quería preguntarle...porque después de todo ella siempre siguió viviendo con Nightwing.

-Porqué lo vi...era un niño todavía pero tenía tus ojos y tenía el cabello rubio...Como él que tú solías tener...se que tu estarás conmigo Jason..Lo sé...-Me abrazo y no pude evitar tomarla con fuerza y partirle la boca de un beso transmitiendole la felicidad que sentía por lo que me decía..._Un hijo...Uno mio..Eso realmente no me lo esperaba..._

-Siempre supe que te iba a hacer feliz...-Me mordió el labio inferior y mojo sus labios con mi sangre. Ella era la pasión y la lujuria pura...Ella era perfecta para mi...

Y esta vez no me iba a alejar de ella...Desde que la conocí sabía que era jugar con fuego...

Ella era la flor del adulterio, tenía los labios del misterio, era la voz de la traición. Sabía que era una loca desalmada y que llego a ser una mujer despechada y que había prometido nunca enamorarse.

Pero sabía también que fallo...Su alma a pesar de su naturaleza necesitaba de mi como yo de ella.

* * *

**Damian Wayne POV (AKA Robin)**

Definitivamente ese beso sabía bien en todos los sentidos y para su edad ella era bastante osada aunque quizás le enseñe un truco o dos...o quien sabe quizás más. Estabamos en su habitación...quien sabe como pero del sofá terminamos acá. Ella estaba debajo un poco jadeante...

-Eso se sintió bien...demasiado bien. Me alegro de que no solo seas un charlatán...Damian.-Me dijo sonriente. Sus labios carnosos estaban bien húmedos y enrojecidos.

-Deberías medir tus palabras so-bri-na...-Me burle. Me miro enojada y me tiro a un lado.

-Ni en broma Damian...No somos nada que no queramos ser...-Note que realmente le molesto mi comentario.

-¿Es esto aunque sea legal en algún estado?-Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Nunca me importo caminar sobre el límite de lo bueno y lo malo...y a ti...¿Desde cuando te interesa si algo es legal o no?-Me pregunto suspicaz pero tenía razón. Era Robin pero nunca me trague el verso cliché de todos los héroes. Yo era único y a mi manera y al que no le gustará...Bueno poco me importaba lo que los demás pensaban.

-Es extraño que una de las hijas de Nightwing hable de esa manera...-Le dije porque era la verdad. Nightwing siempre tenía la bandera de la justicia pegada encima y simplemente no podía creer que Helena fuera su hija. Al principio desconfié más que nada porque sabía sobre todo el lió que hubo cuando Raven estaba embarazada de ellas. Sabía que podía ser hija de Jason y por eso le hice unos analisis de ADN personales. Fue sencillo, le saque uno de sus cabellos a cada uno y sorpresivamente eran compatibles. Entendía la personalidad de Cass pero la de Helena...había algo extraño en todo y aún no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que mi madre estaba involucrada...conocía sus métodos perfectamente.

-Si quizás tengas razón pero yo nunca hice bien el papel de "hija ejemplar" y nunca me ha importado hacerlo...No oculto jamás lo que pienso...No soy como tú Damian..-Me dijo divertida mirando el techo. Sonreía y no lo ocultaba para nada.

-¿A qué te refieres con que oculto algo...?-Le pregunte para ver donde quería llegar.

-Tú no soportas a Grayson eso lo sé...y se que realmente te gusta estar junto con tu padre. Pero de ser Robin y haber formado parte de los Titanes...¿No te aburre? Realmente...¿Te agrada formar parte de la inmensa columna de héroes que en lo único que piensan es en "salvar el día"?-Me pregunto jugando con su cabello aburrida.

-¿Es por eso que nunca te dejaste entrenar por Nightwing? ¿Es porqué nunca quisiste formar parte de los Titanes..?-

-En parte si...en parte no. Algo es seguro...No me gustaría terminar como Grayson. Esa vida no es para mi...y me importa muy poco que desgraciadamente sea mi "padre"...-

-Wow...Eso fue muy profundo de parte tuya...Nunca antes había escuchado que lo llames "padre"...Creo que a pesar de todo lo estás asumiendo...-

-Quizás si...Las circunstancias me hicieron dar cuenta que desgraciadamente lo es...pero no me importa. No porque lo sea haré lo que él quiera...¿Nunca pensaste en volver junto a Talia?-La tome del cuello y la aprete con fuerza.

-No me hables de ella...y deja de hablar como ella...-Le advertí.

-No me golpearías ni me harías daño...Yo no lo haría. Te gusto y siempre te guste más de lo que crees...Porque el destino ha querido que estemos juntos...-

-Bueno, ahora has comenzado a hablar como una niña...-

-Una niña no se acercaría de esta manera a Damian Wayne...¿No lo crees?-

-Eres una niña osada...Una aprendiz de arpía...No juegues conmigo que yo se todo lo que intentan hacer las mujeres como tú...Me crie en un nido de lacras de la peor calaña...Aprendí y comi junto a ellos. Conozco todo sobre las mujeres como tú...o como tu madre...-Con rápidez me tomo del cuello y ella me estampo contra la cama. Era fuerte y rápida...eso me hizo recordar que tenía otra pregunta que hacerle. Otra duda tenía...era cuestión de hacer la pregunta correcta para disipar mis dudas con ella...

-Con mi madre no, Damian. Podrías ser la cabeza de la Liga...Tu abuelo estaría encantado de que vuelvas junto a ellos...Solo debes dejar esta vida mediocre de héroe...-Envolví mis piernas en su cintura y la empuje. Termine sobre ella...

-Princesa, para ser "una nena de mamá" tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga...¿Dime quién te entreno?-Saque mi navaja y la puse contra su delicado cuello. Comenzó a reír...

-No me asustas...en especial porque estamos en la misma posición...-Sentí un pinchazo de algo bastante filoso en mi cuello también. Guarde la navaja porque tenía razón y le dí una mano para que se levantará...Los dos nos miramos frente a frente...Ahora la duda se disipo...

-Dime de una vez quien de esos psicópatas te entrena y si Raven está envuelta en esto..que creo que a está altura ya es obvio...Pero dime..¿Cómo rayos Nightwing no se entero de todo esto?-

-Oh bueno...Supongo que es hora de tener una pequeña charla. Lady Shiva es su nombre...Tú ya la conoces...y si mi madre ha ayudado a esto porque tu madre me ha salvado la vida cuando nací, claro ella tenía sus intereses en mi. De lo contrario ahora estaría muerta...-

-¿Y Nightwing? ¿Cómo puede ser que él no sepa de esto..?-

-Tú mismo lo has dicho..Es Nightwing, un heroé pero jamás un padre...Aparte desde que recuerdo siempre tiene otros intereses en mente que prestar atención a lo que yo haga...Fuera de eso...No olvides que tengo acceso a la magia...y dejame decirte que soy buena...-Me advirtió. Bueno, era verdad que tenía magia así que ese punto lo hacía ver menos idiota a Nightwing.

-Así que Grayson vive en un nido de cobras...¿Cassandra forma parte de esto?-

-A medias. Es muy leal a Grayson..._aunque quién sabe por cuanto..._-Dijo lo último en voz baja y yo fruncí el seño por su comentario pero no dije nada.

-Te estás metiendo en algo que no tienes ni idea...-

-Te tengo que corregir mi querido Damian...No "me estoy metiendo...", estoy dentro desde antes de nacer..y si hubiera querido podría salir pero no quiero...Quiero terminar con Grayson para que mi madre se lo saque de una vez de la cabeza y con esa puta que se acostó con él todo este tiempo...Se burlaron de mi mamá...y si mi hermana termina mal...Será culpa de ellos...-

-Estar dentro de la Liga no es la solución Helena...-Le advertí. Ella camino hacia su armario.

-Estar del lado opuesto del de mi padre me parece perfecto en cambio. Lo detesto como no tienes idea...Nunca estuvo conmigo...siempre fue el mejor padre para Mar´i y para Cass pero yo nunca existí en su vida y encima se atrevió a engañar a mi madre...¿Tu te puedes imaginar todo lo que sufrí de pequeña durante los entrenamientos? Yo tengo un padre pero nunca hizo nada para salvarme...para ayudarme. Siempre su vida giro entre el trabajo de héroe, sus dulces hijas y las perras con las que se acostaba..Nunca tuvo tiempo para mi. Mi madre...siempre fue ella quien me protegió en los entrenamientos...o quien curo mis heridas pero él...Ni se daba cuenta...nunca se ocupo lo suficiente de mi. Bien, es un héroe...Quizás lo sea para todo el mundo...pero no para mi...Jason siempre se preocupo más por mi que él. Cassandra dejo los entrenamientos con Shiva hace mucho tiempo. Yo sola conozco lo que es estar con ella...Ser entrenada por esa bruja. Igual después de todo lo agradezco porque mis habilidades realmente son geniales...pero no gracias a él...a Grayson...-Abrió de par a par su armario. Saco un pantalón y un sweter negros.

-Me canse realmente de intentar hacer el papel de "nena buena"...Realmente quiero eliminar a la perra alienigena...Quiero ver a Grayson sufrir porque su puta favorita está tres metros bajo tierra...-Entro a su pequeño vestuario que tenía en una pequeña habitación contigua y cerro la puerta.

-¿Este es el momento donde comienzas a llorar por una mala infancia..? Si es así me sentiré insultado... -Escuche una risa dentro.

-La sangre de mi madre corre por mis venas. Soy una asesina...fui entrenada para serlo como tú Damian...Podremos seguir con el legado de tu abuelo aquí en Gotham...Nadie desconfiaría de "Robin" o de la dulce hija de Nightwing...podemos ayudar a tu madre sin siquiera exponernos y...No te preocupes, las lágrimas no me salen tan fáciles. Ya lo he superado, hace bastante...-

-¿Harás esto aunque yo te pida lo contrario no es así? -

-Por supuesto...-

-Eres una bruja desquiciada..¿Eres consciente de ello, no?-

-Ambos somos parecidos...Nuestro destino es estar juntos Damian. No me preguntes como pero lo se...Si te quedas con Bruce pasaran años, décadas hasta que confie lo suficiente en ti como para que te de el manto de "Batman"...pero aún así...aunque confié en tí no será suficiente. Porqué antes que tu esta...-

-Drake...está ahi aunque ese bastardo no sea nada de esta familia...-

-Y por eso si quieres llegar a algo no te quedará otra que...-

-Eliminarlo...-

-Y no solo a él...Al fin y al cabo mi padre también tendra que irse al otro mundo...¿Te das cuenta Damian?-

-Muchos obstáculos para lograr mi objetivo...Me parece una solución eficaz...Terminar con Grayson y con Drake.-

-Y luego a tu padre no le quedará otra que darte el manto de "Batman" a ti...Aparte supongo que no te gustaría compartir toda la fortuna Wayne con tanta "gente"..¿No es así?-

-Nos han estado robando...¿Sabes algo de todo eso?-Le pregunte porque tenía una idea de quien estaba detrás del robo de las cuentas en Suiza.

-No se mucho del tema pero sospecho que nuestras madres tienen que ver...No creas que se todo lo que traman entre ellas...-

* * *

**Helena Grayson POV**

Es momento de aprovechar...Está es mi oportunidad. Speedy no esta con ella. Está sola con Mar´i y Grayson está con Cassandra. No hay mejor momento para vengarme de una vez...

Me apoye contra la puerta y me toque los labios. Esos besos eran fuego y siempre había soñado con quemarme...con Damian Wayne. Fuimos hechos él uno para el otro. Talia lo sabía...Sabía que yo era la adecuada para él.

Él era diferente a todos los demás...era el mejor...Ambos nacimos para ser los mejores. _Se que realmente me va a doler pero la muerte de Cass no me vendría nada mal...No hay nadie que conozca más a mi hermana que yo...Se que si Grayson está junto a ella cuando despierte lo lamentará...Alguno de los dos caerá...y sea quien sea que caiga me convendrá. Espere años para este día...para acabar de una vez con esa insulsa..._

_Hice todo lo que mi maestra me pidió...Sin que mi madre se entere he liberado a la oscuridad de Cass. A esa que tanto mi madre temía...Todo lo hice mientras dormía...Sabía que no había placer más grande que ver a Grayson tener que sentirse obligado a pelear con su querida hija..._

-Damian...Nos vemos luego..-Me teletransporte a la casa de la zorra.

* * *

-¿Helena?-Abrí la puerta y ya no estaba...había desaparecido y su ropa estaba en el suelo. Había unos cartuchos vacíos...

-Esa niña se está metiendo en problemas. Fue tras Starfire...-Corrí a mi motocicleta a buscarla. _Definitivamente se parece mucho a Raven...pero jugar con Starfire no es un buen objetivo para empezar. Si mal no recuerdo ella fue una guerrera...Helena puede estar en serios problemas. Si se atreve a meterse con Mar´i puede llegar a encontrar a Starfire de muy mal humor..._

* * *

**Nightwing/Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Quiero a Raven pero no se porque no me puedo olvidar de Star...Ambas siempre fueron importantes en mi vida...Me dieron unas hijas pero Raven era diferente a Star...Era más fría, perversa y lo sabía. Pense que se comportaba de esa manera solo por los brazaletes pero quizás hasta un punto...Ella misma no sabía que era así por su naturaleza.

Pero ella nunca fue una santa...Me engaño con él...otra vez. Con ese psicópata...Encima se atrevió a decir eso...Frente a Cassandra. Es verdad que estaba inconsciente pero eso no significaba que era el lugar...

Vi a Cassandra...sus heridas sanaban cada vez que el tiempo pasaba...Era como Raven, sus poderes comenzaron a funcionar hace un rato...Eso significaba que pronto iba a recobrar la conciencia. Sus signos vitales estaban casi normales...Era asombrosa su capacidad...

Pero aún no entendía quien la pudo atacar...Nadie tendría porque atacarla de esa manera...¿Aparte porqué ella andaría en un callejón? ¿Y porqué Helena no estaría acompañandola? Algo de todo esto no encajaba...La expresión de preocupación de Helena era falsa...No sabía si era un presentimiento o que pero cuando vi a Cassandra herida por primera vez note una sonrisa en su rostro. _Vamos Richard..¿Qué estás pensando? Helena no pudo haberle hecho esto a su hermana...¿O si?_

Cassandra apretó la mano y abrió los ojos súbitamente...Sus ojos brillaban negros.

-Cassandra..¿Estás bien..?-

-No gracias a ti papá...-Se saco todos los cables que estaban conectados a ella y una energía la rodeo. Su uniforme de hospital cambio a una ropa cotidiana. Chaqueta y pantalones negros...

-¿Qué dices Cass? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió..?-Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Se levanto y sorpresivamente me tiro la camilla encima. Cuando la quite de encima vi que desapareció. Me acerqué a la ventana y estaba en la terraza del edificio de enfrente. Parada mirandome...Se dio vuelta y camino. Rápidamente me dispuse a seguirla...Llegue pero ya no estaba. Mire hacia todos lados pero...

-¿Me buscabas..?- Iba a atacarme por detrás...Lo sentí pero no era tan fácil de derrotar y no iba a pelear con ella sin saber que le pasaba. La empuje con fuerza contra el suelo y la retuve con firmeza de los hombros...

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Cassandra! ?-Le grite.

-Intentando acabarte papá...-Me dijo con una sonrisa. No podía creer lo que decía. _¿Por qué...porqué Cassandra...porqué?_

_

* * *

-_Raven estás helada..¿Qué te pasa..?-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...es Helena...-

* * *

**Hiii! Bueno la historia que conto Jason sobre "LIU" es VERDAD..muy pocos la saben..Bueno, la saben solo los que leyeron Nightwing 134-137# (2008)..En estos comics el se reencuentra con esa perra que nunca pudo olvidar y cuenta TODO lo que paso con ella..realmente ella fue su PRIMER amor...y ella realmente NO lo quería ni un poco y lo uso...para llegar con su novio a Bruce..Nightwing realmente quedo MUY traumado...**

**Realmente yo debo ser una "maldita, desgraciada" pero yo realmente me reí cuando leí estos comics..Nightwing a mi parecer muy PERSONAL se veía patetico y "vigilante" (un heroe/villano) por suerte me saco las palabras de la boca porque le dijo todo lo que yo por lo menos tenía en mente XD...jaja..**

**Con respecto a Helena...Las razones por las cuales odia a Nightwing..bueno...¿Se acuerdan de Lian Harper? Si, la hija de Speedy que mencione alguna vez..esa que murió. Bueno, ella y eso que tenía 5 años se le aparece a "Speedy" (Una vez muerta) atormentandolo y diciendole lo "mal" padre que era...Le dijo que siempre paso más tiempo heroe que como padre...Le hecho tambien en cara sus constantes amoríos con multiples mujeres...y demás cosas..Todo esto termino con un "Speedy" volviendose loco y finalmente perdiendo la razón. (Se volvio un asesino) XD...**

**Creo que los heroes no son muy buenos padres...al parecer...Catwoman tuvo que dar a su hija en adopción..Cassandra Cain tuvo una infancia pesima al igual que Damian..Lian Harper murió..Wally se la pasa mucho tiempo siendo "Flash" pero creo que como sus hijos tienen a su madre muy presente..bue...se salvan y hay muchos otros casos.**

**Blindmaster: **Gracias por el review..Si totalmente la pelicula estuvo muy bien lograda..Hubo cambios con respecto al comic obvio pero se transmitió casi lo mismo e hicieron a Jason tan vil como realmente termino siendo. Igual esos pequeños Flashbacks de cuando comenzo a ser Robin...fueron tristes y bue se puede ver que realmente fue un golpe muy duro para Bruce. Realmente lo quería como un hijo suyo...Gracias una vez más por tus halagos...A Helena simplemente la hice rencorosa y trate de retratarla con una personalidad de una adolescente de 13 años que fue críada toda su vida bajo entrenamientos de la Liga de asesinos..o sea algo así como le paso a Damian...Sin un padre "presente", con celos..y bue intento no perderle el hilo a Damian...Hacerlo muy amable sería muy OOC de parte de él...Damian es eso..impulsividad, fríaldad...Si no no sería él...=D..Thanks!

**Azulnaychan: **Me das ideas y yo las tomo gustosa porque si leí de Blackest Night y a mi me parecio WOW cuando Starfire hablo así de Terra (aunque tenía razón porque realmente era un perra desgraciada) pero que alguien como ella lo diga...Es bipolar ehh..cuando se meten con los suyos tiene otra personalidad..Justamente la de guerrera...Así que creo que va a haber un POV de Starfire en el prox cap...pero te aseguro que voy a hacerla como tiene que ser..aparte ya es grande y si se meten con su hija...XD mira lo que dijo Damian..sino...Es ingenua, más que nada por no ser de la Tierra pero lo seguro es que tiene experiencia con los hombres aunque como verás si un amigo le dice algo ella lo cree como paso en los Teen Titans 1 o 2# donde Tim dice que justamente es ingenua...porque se cree una estupidez..Aparte más que nada dicen que es ingenua por como la retratan en los Cartoon que para nada ayuda a su imagen...XD...(exageraron mucho) Saludos y espero haberte dado algun otro dato más sobre la vida de Nightwing..=) Saludos y besoo!

**Princesa de hielo: **Raven es mala por naturaleza PERO como ella lo dice...realmente no fue el diamante todo este tiempo que la dejo así..aunque fue de GRAN ayuda...igual tambien lo dice...Su unica debilidad eso que no la hace totalmente demonesa es el amor que tiene por sus hijas y él que tuvo por Nightwing..que *cought+lo destruyo*cought*...Como veras soy muy cambiante y todo lo hago para no ser predecible..seguro que hasta el capitulo anterior al igual pensabas que el padre de ellas era Jason jaja..Y no lo fue..¿Viste? pero hay te di explicaciones..igual como verás nunca antes Raven había dicho que el padre era Jason..aunque parecía...=)..Ojala este cap te haya gustado...pero eso si..Raven tiene preferencia por una de ellas..eso es seguro..pero..¿Por quién sera?..Podría ser con cualquiera...jaja..

**Deestiny: **Vos lo dijiste..fuiste la única que lo dijo..ella es así por naturaleza y el diamante fue realmente lo que ayudo a sacar a la verdadera Raven a la luz...pero lo que no lo hace TOTALMENTE demonesa es el amor que tiene por sus hijas..y Nightwing (que al parecer quedo en el olvido)...y ahora esta Jason..Ahh..Bueno yo algo dije de porque castigaron a Cassandra...Ella desobedecio las ordenes de Raven y de la Liga y se fue a entrenar con Nightwing...Tuvo que dejar los entrenamientos con la Liga y fue "pupila" de Nightwing desde ese entonces...y Helena en cambio siempre se quedo del lado de Raven porque como veras siempre quiso a Nightwing LEJOS. Lo que voy a hacer en el prox cap...bueno te adelanto que es algo que realmente paso en el comic...y la que va a quedar viva de la confrontación tambien quedo en comic...Por cierto Mar´i realmente existió en el comic..pero no se llevaba bien con Nightwing por algo...y Starfire te preguntaras que paso con ella...jajajjajajajjajajajajja...(suspenso)..Y aca finalmente explico que le pasa a Nightwing...hablo de su "incapacidad" en las relaciones..(fue verdad como dije) =P..jaj..Saludos Bye Bye..Gracias!

**Naoko Ichigo: **Tus reviews verdaderamente me encantan...No, Damian realmente quiere a Helena porque le agrada aunque no es ningun estupido y sabe que hay que tener cuidado con ella. Pero eso si, tambien quiere a Cass pero son diferentes y bue...la tiene como una "hermana" muy querida y esto es importante para el prox cap. Aca finalmente digo que le pasa a Richard y a Raven!jaja...Te digo a mi criterio la explicación de Richard es graciosa..pero es cierta porque realmente eso es lo que le pasa..y yo lo lo hubiera tomado con tanta gracia como lo hizo Jason jaja...I am bad...but..He is a fool...I mean..El es un hombre..es muy sentimental para caer así..XD..Gracias..besooteee! =)

**Club-AntiStarfire: **Raven inevitablemente tuvo que pelear con Jay pero creo que siempre las cosas terminan así..porque su "Madlove" es así...jaja..XD..los dos son así..y bue dios los cría..y en mi fic lo amontone..jaja..Como veras Helena está llegando a...ZAAASS...Pero Damian..¿Qué hará?-jojo...Realmente quiere a Helena pero él no es idiota...conoce a esas mujeres..y recuerda como era Raven...Graciass =)Me pones happy!

**Anonimo: **Bueno..en Red Robin 8 o 9# aparece el papá de Talia..Ra Al Ghaul hablando con una mujer y él le dice que ella es la indicada para Tim Drake..así que tachalo de la lista porque todos terminan inevitablemente con una bruja jajaja...A esa liga les encanta hacer "futuras generaciones" superdotadas..! Gracias por tu review largo..realmente te lo aprecio bastante..jaja y como veras..creo que como premio respondi casi todas tus preguntas en este cap! =)

**RXR4ever: **Me encanta que Helena cause eso..porque eso es lo quiero...y no es para nada raro que un "hijo" de heroe termine siendo de está manera..con un trauma o lleno de rencor y sentimientos de venganza...Ahh con respecto a la edad..bueno te explico...Uno de mis personajes favoritos de X-Men se llama Emma Frost...Es la princesa blanca...la mujer perfecta y es una bruja muy vanidosa...que bue..jaja..Termina con Scott (ciclope) dejando fuera del campo a Jean Gray...jaja..ella es tan vanidosa que cuando crece y se hace más adulta utiliza sus poderes para que la vean joven siempre..aún siendo vieja..jaja..Es simplemente cuestión de Brujas...jaja.. =D..Saludos y gracias!


	27. Capitulo XXVII: Crueldad

**Capítulo XXVII: Crueldad**

10 de Agosto del 2010

**"...La crueldad tiene corazón humano y la envidia humano rostro; el terror reviste divina forma humana y el secreto lleva ropas humanas..."**

William Blake

**

* * *

**

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

-Es un presentimiento Raven. No te lo tomes tan enserio...-Me dijo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos abrazándome más fuerte contra él. Los brazos calientes de Jason que me envolvían eran muy tentadores para rechazarlos pero más que un presentimiento era una certeza la que tenía.

-Escucha no puedo pasar toda la noche aquí. Cassandra está mal...-Me levante envuelta en una sábana y comencé a juntar mi ropa. Me comencé a vestir frente a él ya que no había absolutamente nada que no haya visto antes. Él se puso sus shorts nada más y se levantó fastidiado. Me acorralo contra una pared al ver que ya estaba vestida. Me sonroje inevitablemente al notar que estaba grande y estaba presionandome...

-Jason, por favor no me hagas esto. Tengo que irme...-Le dije tratando de ignorar mi instinto que me decía que me olvide de mis preocupaciones y que pasará toda la noche con él. Mi piel y la de él se atraían naturalmente.

-Yo tengo el presentimiento de que te vas a meter en problemas. No te puedo dejar...Ahora tienes a mi hijo...-Me advitió seriamente.

-Te amo demasiado cuando me tratas como a una muñequita de cristal...desde la última vez que estuve embarazada no me hablas así. No soy una mujer normal...Soy una bruja no lo olvides...-Le dije rozando su mejilla.

-Bruja o no se que tienes facilidad de meterte en problemas. Maldición Raven, es difícil para mi decir estás cosas...son cursilerías...pero no puedo dejar que te metas en peligro.-Al escuchar cada una de sus palabras no podía dejar de sentirme como una estúpida. No podía creer como mi amor por Nightwing hizo que me alejará de él. Helena siempre tuvo razón...él siempre fue lo mejor para mi pero...¿Cómo poder sacarme del corazón a quién fue el amor de mi vida..?. Bese a Jason...Nightwing era mi pasado. Jason era mi presente y mi futuro. Lo solté y...

-Perdona pero debo irme..-Evite su mirada y desaparecí frente a sus ojos. Lo último que escuche fue a él gritándome para que no lo hiciera.

* * *

**Helena Grayson POV**

-Está vez le voy a demostrar a mamá lo cruel que puedo ser...-Reaparecí frente a la casa de mi querida hermanita. La luz de su habitación estaba encendida. Vole hasta su ventana. Estaba abriendo unos regalos. _Deben ser los que mi padre le regalo. Maldita...Mi padre me trata como si fuera una extraña casi siempre. La última vez que me dijo que me quería ya ni la recuerdo..._De un golpe abrí el ventanal y entre.

-Mary...es bueno verte nuevamente..-Le dije con un tono de voz sombría.

-¿Qué haces aquí, perra...? ¿Vienes a ver los regalos que me trajo mi papá...?-Me dijo con cinismo. Ella era diferente a la estupida de su madre. Su carácter lo único que me hacía era no tenerle una pizca de consideración...si la mataba...poco me importaba su edad. Poco me importaba si teníamos la misma sangre. Ella frente a mi era una persona y frente a los demás era otra.

-Me pregunto si esos regalos son parte del pago de Grayson por los servicios de tu madre. Supongo que esa prostituta deber ser costosa...-Le dije en tono de burla.

-Estás celosa porque mi papá ya está perdiendo interés en la bruja. Nadie te soporta princesa. Eres egoísta, pedante, hipócrita...Damian nunca será tuyo...-Me dijo mientras sacaba de una pequeña caja un brazalete de oro. Fruncí el seño ante su risa...me lo mostraba para irritarme más.

-Definitivamente nada me alegraría más que ver a Grayson, a la prostituta y a ti pudriéndose en el infierno. Para tu pesar querida hermanita Damian ya se fijo en mi. Se que te gusta...pero eres muy pequeña, estúpida y débil como para competir con mi belleza...-

-¡Estás mintiendo..!-Me grito con obstinación. La verdad que era demasiado ilusa si realmente pensaba que alguien como él se fijaría en ella.

-No estoy para perder el tiempo. Solo se que soy el tipo de chica que él necesita y tu aún eres una niña malcriada hija de una extraterrestre...-Iba a decir algo pero no podía emitir sonido...porque ella sabía que era verdad. Sabía que no tenía porque mentir...sabía que era bastante factible de que Damian se fijara en mi. Me acerque a su mesa y tome el brazalete que le dio de regalo...

-_"Para Mar´i en su noveno cumpleaños de papá". _Pero que basura...-Leí el grabado del brazalete y lo derretí frente a sus ojos. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color violaceo como hacían cuando se enfadaba. Me lanzó uno de sus rayos que hizo mil pedazos la ventana porque yo lo esquive con facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes...? Grayson definitivamente necesita imponer más disciplina entre sus aprendices...eres penosamente débil. Vamos...Dame con todo lo que tienes Mar´i...-

* * *

**Starfire POV (AKA Koriand de Tamaran)**

Estaba en mi habitación sola. Hace tiempo que había terminado con Roy. Le confesé que seguía amando a Dick y él entendió. Muchos pensaban que aún estabamos juntos pero la verdad fue que nunca hubo amor entre nosotros...siempre fuimos solo buenos amigos.

Hubieron muchos hombres en mi vida después de terminar con Richard. Todos ellos estuvieron para que el dolor que sentía por no estar con él sea menos doloroso...pero ya no era suficiente. Yo quería volver con él. Nightwing decía que me quería pero él nunca me dijo que iba a dejar a Raven. Me sentía mal por un lado pero estar dormida entre sus brazos me hacía recordar que no podía vivir sin él a mi lado. Por mucho que intente olvidarlo fue siempre todo en vano. Él, Richard Grayson, era el amor de mi vida y eso Raven iba a poder cambiarlo...porque se muy bien que él me sigue queriendo y me querrá siempre.

Estaba a punto de dormir pero escuche un grito que decidí ignorar. Luego una ventana estalló. El ruido provenía del cuarto de Mary. Sin dudarlo fui corriendo a ver que pasaba. Tire la puerta abajo sin querer y lo que vi no lo podía creer. Mary y Helena estaban levitando afuera. Ambas tenían energía contenidas en sus manos y listas para atacar.

-¡Mary...! -Iba a atacar a Helena antes de que le haga daño pero Raven se materializo de la nada frente a mi impidiéndome el paso.

-Veo que llego justo a tiempo. Helena...¿Qué significa todo esto..?- Dijo Raven mirando a su hija quien no dejo nunca la pose de pelea.

-Raven...-Dije sorprendida. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía desde que nos peleamos y dejamos de ser amigas. Roy me advirtió que una vez ella intento hacer algo contra Mary pero que él se percato y la salvo antes de que le hiciera daño. Eso no se lo podía perdonar. Discutimos y cínicamente se atrevió a decirme que era cierto lo que había dicho Roy. Desde ese día nunca deje que Mary se acercará a ella...tenía miedo que le pudiera hacer daño.

-Estoy en algo importante mamá... Esa alienigena me iba a atacar...ya estaba a punto de encargarme de esta. ¿Has venido hasta aquí para detenerme..?-Le pregunto con rudeza Helena.

-Nunca te puse límites Helena y ahora no lo voy a hacer. Haz lo que quieras con ella pero de ti querida Koriand no me hubiera esperado verte a punto de atacar a mi hija. Te he dicho que el más mínimo motivo lo iba a usar para tener una excusa para hacerte pedazos...queriendo atacar a mi hija haz cruzado el límite maldita zorra...-

-Escuchaste Mary...tengo el permiso de mi madre. Creo que esas son malas noticias para ti considerando que prefiero un cambio de escenario...-Helena atacó a Mary y ella se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter en el lugar donde había caído. Estaba inconsciente...

-¡Malditas perras..! ¡Deja a mi hija bruja..!-Comencé a lanzar Starbolts contra Helena pero Raven se teletransporto frente a mi y formo una barrera que hizo rebotar mis ataques.

-Yo me encargaré de esta niña mamá..._y de Grayson._..-Helena tomo a Mary de su cabello y la levantó un poco.

-Vete Helena que yo me encargo de ella...-Asintió y volé lo más rápido que pude para impedir que se la lleve pero desaparecieron frente a mi. Helena se llevó a Mary y con el permiso de Raven mi hija podría...

-¡ ¿Porqué Raven..? !-Grite horrorizada pensando en lo que Helena podría hacerle. Su hija tenía la misma mirada fría que ella. _Mi hija..._Con rabia comencé a atacarla...si algo le pasaba iba a ser culpa de Raven.

* * *

**Robin/Nightwing POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Cassandra me atacaba con una agilidad impresionante que en nuestros entrenamientos nunca había visto. Siempre me dio la impresión de que se reprimía a la hora de utilizar todo su potencial pero esta faceta suya llena de ira y rencor la hacía aún más peligrosa. Sus golpes no eran para hacerme daño...no, eran para matarme. Había algo que no podía entender. Ella en toda la pelea no había utilizado sus poderes...

Sea lo que sea que llevo a Cassandra a querer matarme una parte de ella se negaba a hacerlo...porque se que si utilizaba sus poderes podría hacerme más daño que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Maldita sea Cassandra! ¿Porque haces esto?-Me canse de esquivar sus golpes. No podía dejar que siguiera atacandome de esa manera...Utilizaba sus navajas bastante bien como para creer que podía jugar con ella. Le dí un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para estamparla contra una pared. La acorrale con mi vara personal con fuerza y la mire con seriedad...

-Cass...¿Qué te sucede..?-Tomo mi vara y me la quitó con una fuerza extraordinaria. Me golpeo con ella en mi estomago sin remordimientos y me dejo tumbado en el suelo. Se acercó lentamente a mi...

-Eres un mal padre Richard Grayson...-Me dijo lentamente cabizbaja.

-¿Qué estás diciendo..?-No podía creer lo que decía.

-Los padres están contigo cuando te enfermas...para cuidarte y tú nunca estuviste. Los padres te abrazan y te dicen cuanto te quieren pero eso no lo haces con ninguna de nosotras...solo con tu hija Mary. Helena siempre tuvo razón...Los padres están para protegerte pero nunca estuviste...-Me mostro sus brazos que estaban totalmente limpios de cualquier cicatriz. Ella comenzó a concentrarse y su cuerpo comenzó a envolverse en energía negra. En sus brazos comenzaron a aparecer cicatrices, cortes de gran profundidad incluso quemaduras. La sangre no paraba de salir de sus heridas manchando todo el piso a cada paso porque cada vez se acercaba más a mi. Se agacho y me tomo de un hombro. Las heridas eran totalmente bestiales. No entendía como sangrando tanto pareciera como si no le doliera nada...

-¿Qué significa esto...? ¿Quién te hizo esto...?-

-Esto es una ilusión...cada uno de estos cortes y heridas fueron curadas con mis poderes. Desde que tengo noción siempre he entrenado junto con Helena. Incluso tuvimos una maestra que nos hacía pelear hasta que una de nosotras quedará totalmente fuera de combate. Una vez yo desobedecí una orden y me castigaron. Casi me matan...mis poderes fueron bloqueados y durante todo un día pase por todo tipo de torturas y atrocidades. Quede practicamente en un estado de coma. Nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarme. ¡Nadie...! ¿Dónde estabas papá cuando me hicieron eso? ¿Porqué no me protegiste? ¡Helena se volvió un ser frió, sádico y tú...¿Dónde estabas cuando hace un par de horas me ataco? Siempre es Mary y yo nunca te importe...mi hermana es así por culpa tuya. **Tú nunca fuiste un padre...**-Note que lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos. Ella estaba luchando con algo que tenía en su interior...ella realmente no quería hacerlo.

-Nunca supe nada... ¿Fue Raven quien las hizo pasar por esto?-

-¿Importa..? Mamá al menos realmente quiso formar una familia. Ella siempre fue sincera cuando te decía que te amaba pero tu no le correspondiste a su amor. **Aniquilaste a la dulce madre que solía tener con tus traiciones...**Helena y yo escuchamos como lloraba por ti todas las noches que no pasabas en casa con nosotras. A mi mamá nunca le pudiste mentir y cuando tú decías que te ibas a misiones ella sabía que ibas con otras mujeres y eso también lo sabíamos nosotras. Él corazón de mi mamá se comenzó a endurecer cada vez más haciéndola como es ahora. Lo mismo le paso a Helena. Mi madre, mi hermana terminaron así por culpa tuya...-

-Cassandra nunca quise hacerte daño...-La abrace con fuerza contra mi pecho.

-Mi hermana se convirtió en una asesina porque nunca tuvo el cariño de unos padres como todos. ¿Porqué papá...? ¿Porque a ti nunca te importamos lo suficiente...? ¿Porque salvas a miles de personas pero nunca fuiste capaz de salvarnos a nosotras..tus hijas...?-

-Porque soy un idiota, Cass. Por favor, perdoname...prometo jamás dejarte sola otra vez tan solo termina con esto. Olvidémonos de esto y comencemos de nuevo, Cass...-Le dije y ella me miro a los ojos aún con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. De repente Helena apareció de la nada detrás nuestro con..

-¡No lo escuches Cassandra! Intenta confundirte...es un asco como padre y siempre lo será. Lo único que a él le importa es esta niña y la prostituta de su madre...-Grito Helena que tenía a Mary inconsciente con ella. La sostenía de su cabello...

-Por favor basta hermana...no sigas...-

-Merece pagar por todo el daño que le ha hecho a nuestra madre, Cassandra. Debes hacerle pagar...por nuestro sufrimiento. Por cada herida abierta que tuvimos que cerrar. Si no hubiera sido por mi clemencia te pude haber matado y él ni se hubiera enterado quien fue tu asesino. Merece un castigo también su maldita bastarda que tengo aquí...-

-¡Cállate Helena..!-Estaba cansado de que siguiera manipulando a Cassandra de esa manera. Ella era quien provoco todo esto...Me lance sobre ella para atacarla y liberar a Mary pero Cassandra se teletransporto junto a su hermana y apunto a la cabeza de Mary con un arma.

-Un paso más y le vuelo la cabeza, papi...-Me dijo con frialdad. Su cabello levitaba ligeramente y Helena se reía triunfante por lo que pasaba.

-Cassandra tu no le harías daño a Mary...suelta el arma. -Le dije lentamente. Le dió el arma a Helena con rápidez y me ataco. Una energía negra me hizo volar un par de metros. Esa energía hizo que una extraña corriente pasará por mi cuerpo...

-Pelearas enserio o Helena le vuela la cabeza a tu querida hija...-Me dijo exaltada. Helena utilizo sus poderes, materializo un sable y me lo tiro.

-Tan solo uno de ustedes puede quedar en pie. Cassandra ya acepto ¿Aceptarás Nightwing o dejarás que mande al otro mundo a la dulce Mary...?-Me miraba sin un vestigio de culpa en su mirada. Estaba alegre ante mi desesperación...Cassandra era manipulada por sus palabras.

-¿Tanto me odias, Helena..? Eres mi hija yo siempre te ame al igual que a todas ustedes...-

-¡Cierra la boca y no intentes esas estupideces conmigo..! ¡Te odio, te detesto y por mi vete al infierno que es donde deberías haber estado desde hace mucho tiempo! Nunca te aceptaré como padre...¡Mi padre es Jason y al diablo con la sangre...!-Me dijo llena de rabia. Cassandra me ataco y por poco no lo contaba. Me rozo el hombro el filo de su sable que me dejo una leve herida expuesta.

-Te detendré Helena no importa lo que tenga que hacer pero iras a prisión. Eso te lo aseguro. Eres una criminal...-

-No lo entiendes...-

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

-...esta noche dos personas morirán. Un corazón puro y un alma corrompida pereceran...todo es parte del destino mi querida Koriand...-Le dije mientras me reincorpore tras su ataque. La ataque con mis poderes y la inmovilice en el suelo.

-¿Porqué haces esto..? ¡Nightwing no te ama! ¡Siempre supo que eras una perra traidora!-Grito mientras intentaba salir de su aprisionamiento.

-Eres tan estúpida...Nightwing no te ama a ti, ni a mi, ni a las demás. Pero vive conmigo. Supongo que eso me hace especial...estoy segura que debe gustarle tener relaciones con una prostituta tan experimentada como tú pero no eres suficiente...-

-¡Cierra la boca maldita y suéltame...!-Hizo más presión y yo me concentre más porque sabía que en cualquier momento podía liberarse. Estaba comenzando a perder la cordura...

-¡Tú no te mereces a alguien como Dick! Tu también lo has engañado con Jason...lo tuyo es un capricho por él. Has criado a tus hijas sin amor y se han convertido en unas brujas como tú. Si esa perra maldita de Helena le intenta a hacer daño a Mary me las pagarás Raven...-

-Tú nunca entenderás cuanto ame a Nightwing. Tu lo sabías pero tu egoísmo pudo más y te acercaste a él cuando nosotros por fin habíamos podido formar una familia. Destruiste mi vida con él. Jason era tan solo un recuerdo...pero te atreviste a buscarlo a su oficina en su cumpleaños esa noche. Fui con mis hijas a su oficina a sorprenderlo pero estabas tú con él...¿Puedes imaginar lo que sentí en ese momento..? Por él quise cambiar pero tu volviste a su vida. Habías prometido alejarte y no lo hiciste. Me sacaste lo más importante de mi vida y ahora es hora de comenzar de nuevo y dejar el pasado atrás...-

-Tú no entiendes...Yo nunca te mentí. Yo le dí mi corazón a Dick y como tamaraneana mi amor es eterno. Se que me ama y eso no lo podrás cambiar...-

-Al diablo con el amor. No estoy aquí por él. Ya no más...quiero que Nightwing me pague todo sus engaños y mis hijas se deben llevar ese derecho. Tu eres mi problema Starfire...me tuve que haber deshecho de ti hace años antes de que esa bastarda naciera. Tu esta noche morirás y te reunirás con tu hija en el infierno. ¿Sabes porqué? Porqué Helena es una asesina eficaz y conociendo a mi hija en este momento a Mary la deben estar comiendo los gusanos...-

-Se que Richard no lo permitirá, Raven. Él ama a Mary...-

-Bueno, si el quiere salvar a tu querida Mary. Si es que aún está viva deberá matar primero a mis hijas...-

-Cassandra no es como esa zorra...¡Jamás le haría daño!- Le dí una bofetada.

-De Helena no hablas así enfrente mio. Si no dejare los juegos y te mataré de una vez. Conozco a mi hija más de lo que supones...vi su mirada cuando se llevo a Mary. Tiene un plan y se que Cassandra está envuelta en todo esto. Es un presentimiento querida Starfire...siento que Cassandra cambio su forma de pensar...y si esta ocurriendo lo que estoy pensando quizás más de uno morirá...-Le dije con una tranquilidad absoluta. Quería que peleará enserio...quería que sufra pensando en que Mary podría llegar a estar muerta. La quería ver sufrir...

-¡No puede ser verdad...! No estarías aquí...no pondrías a tus hijas en peligro. No lo harías..-Me dijo con seguridad.

-No te conté las buenas noticias. Perdona por poco se me olvida decirte que estoy embarazada...nuevamente. No me mires así...no te preocupes este hijo es de mi querido Jason. Veo nuestro futuro juntos con este bebé que será hermoso...formaremos una familia.¿Te das cuenta que yo si puedo tener una vida más allá de Nightwing? Tal vez una de mis hijas se muera hoy...o quizás ambas pero quien sabe...quizás sea lo mejor para no tener cerca mio nada que me haga recordarlo. Este hijo quizás sea el comienzo de una nueva vida...será fuerte, tendrá mis poderes...quizás y hasta sea aún mejor que mi querida Helena...-Le dije con frialdad para que creyera cada una de mis palabras.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Cómo puede hablar así de tus hijas..?Pense que las amabas...-

-Parece que te equivocaste Koriand. Desde que te interpusiste entre Nightwing y yo aniquilaste todo rastro de humanidad que había en mi. Quizás y hasta todos se maten...sería muy conveniente. Debes asumirlo princesa...Mary en este momento ya está en el otro mundo...-Le dije lo último lentamente muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Te mataré Raven!-Grito y se libero de mi hechizo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y me ataco. Puse un escudo pero el ataque fue muy fuerte tanto que mi escudo se rompió y caí sobre una pared que se destruyo con el impacto. _Realmente la hice enfadar. _Starfire lloraba porque sabía que su hija podría ya no estar en este mundo. Ella sabía perfectamente de lo que Helena era capaz...

-Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte Starfire o tal vez sea mi culpa por no haber estado en una pelea en mucho tiempo. Pase demasiado tiempo cuidando a mis hijas.. convirtiéndolas en unas asesinas que me olvide de mis entrenamientos. Es verdad quizás nunca les leí un cuento...quizás nunca las lleve de paseo a un parque de juegos. Pero ellas nunca fueron niñas normales..no nacieron para eso. Ponte contenta Starfire porque al menos quizás considerando lo eficaces que son...solo digo que quizás allá tenido una muerte rápida si su suerte corrió por Cassandra pero Helena siempre fue caprichosa y le gusta jugar con sus victimas. Quizás...tu pequeña Mary haya tenido suerte...-Me comence a reír...sangre salía de mis labios. Estaba casi segura de que con su ataque me quebro una costilla. El dolor era terrible pero verla sufrir de esa manera era una delicia.

-¡Basta...!-Grito y voló hacia mi a toda velocidad. _Al fin llegaste mi amor..._

Rápidamente saque mi navaja que se termino encastrando en su estomago. Al mismo tiempo se escucho un disparo que dió contra su espalda. Ella cayó en mis brazos...

-Eres una mala madre Starfire. Mary aún está con vida...te has dejado matar por mi y dejaste sola a tu hija. La dejaste huérfana...No te preocupes que yo me encargaré de Mary. Estoy segura que mis niñas disfrutarán jugar con ella...Reza desde el otro mundo por ella porque necesitará de tu ayuda. Te prometo no dejarla morir fácilmente...te prometo divertirme con ella antes de que te haga compañía.-Le dije casi en un murmuró para que solo ella lo escuchará. Las lágrimas no paraban...Dí una pequeña sonrisa por mi triunfo. Tosió y como pudo intento contestarme...

_-Por favor..._no le hagas daño. Ella no tiene...la culpa de nada. Como madre Raven...te pido por favor...que no le hagas daño...-Se abrazo a mis piernas antes de caer. Me agache a ella y la abrace...

-Te prometo que...morirá lentamente y haré que cada minuto de su vida desee que sea el último. Es una verdadera lástima que su querido abuelo no este en la ciudad para ayudarla. Para cuando vuelva será demasiado tarde...-Le di un beso en la frente y puse mis dos manos en su cabeza y la mire fijamente.

-Mi Mary...no..-Me pidió una vez más.

-No te preocupes querida amiga...pondré fin a tu agonía. -Gire su cuello para un lado quebrándoselo. Ahora lágrimas comenzaron a caer pero esta vez mías. _Starfire realmente hubiera deseado que tu muerte sea más lenta..._Suspiré. _Jason llegó antes de lo que pensé... _Me levante y ella cayó al suelo finalmente. Se veía patética...un hilo de sangre salía por su boca. Finalmente estaba bien muerta la perra... Corrí hacia Jason y lo abrace.

-Me quiso matar Jason y tu me salvaste. Sabía que esperaba un hijo tuyo e igualmente no dudo en atacarme salvajemente. Tú llegaste y me salvaste...-Lo abrace bien fuerte. Él fue quien disparó contra ella...Sabía que él nunca dejaría que alguien me haga daño frente a él y menos si estaba embarazada con su hijo.

-¡Mierda Raven..! ¿Porqué has venido aquí? ¿Porqué te acercaste a ella a pesar de tu estado...? ¿Qué no te importa la vida de nuestro hijo...?-Me grito sacudiéndome de mis hombros. Estaba muy enfadado.

-No, espera. Por supuesto que me preocupo por mi hijo...Nunca lo pondría en peligro pero te dije que algo pasaba con Helena. Cuando llegue Starfire la estaba por atacar fuera de sí y la ayude. Entiende es mi hija también...pudo escapar pero esa mujer aún seguía enfadada porque Nightwing sigue viviendo conmigo y comenzó a atacarme...me defendí como pude Jason pero ella era más fuerte...-Le dije abrazandolo con fuerza.

-Espera...tranquila Raven. Ya estoy aquí y nada le pasará a ti o a él...¿Qué hacía Helena aquí...?-Sonreí ante mi increíble actuación. Estaba abrazada a él y no podía verme el rostro.

-Helena quiso vengarse de Starfire porque le hería en su orgullo que Nightwing me engañará a mi con ella. Como no pudo con Starfire se llevó a su hija. Estoy segura que esa niña pretende utilizarla para vengarse de Richard. Tengo miedo de que a mis hijas les suceda algo...estoy muy débil ahora...no tengo suficientes energías como para curarme sola ahora...-

-A ti te preocupa Nightwing...y no me digas que no sabías de los planes de Helena. No nací ayer. Se tus trucos...No puedo creer que hayas puesto en peligro a mi hijo Raven...-Me dijo y paso una de sus manos por mi estomago.

-Nunca dejaría que un hijo mio pase por algún peligro por una maldita venganza... ¡Tengo corazón Jason!-Le grite y lo empuje.

-Escuchame bien...¡Con mi hijo NO, Raven!-Me dijo con rudeza iba a contestarle pero mis piernas no respondieron y caí al suelo. Antes de que tocará el piso él me tomo entre sus brazos.

-Toma mi energía, Raven. Cúrate de una vez...realmente quiero que estés bien. La verdad que no entiendo como pude ser tan imbécil como para involucrarme contigo...-Hice lo que me pidió y comencé a sentir sus energías inundando mi cuerpo. Solo tome la energía necesaria como para curarme mis heridas...

-No digas eso Jason. Se que me amas...si no, no me ayudarías...-Le dije con suavidad. Él perdió el equilibrio de la debilidad. Lo abrace para que no cayera y lentamente nos sentamos en el suelo. Lo tenia en mi regazo. Estaba muy pálido...

-Quizás solo te ayude porque tienes a mi hijo...no estes tan segura de lo que siento. Quizás solo te este utilizando para que me des un hijo...-Me reí por lo que dijo. Lejos estaba de tomarme enserio lo que me había dicho. Nos conocíamos muy bien...

-Está bien Jason. ¿Con qué soy un juego para ti..? Entonces creo que nos deberíamos dejar de ver. Creo que cada uno debería seguir su camino...-Me levante y camine con los brazos cruzados.

-Quizás ames a Nightwing pero se que a una parte de ti le gustaría que él sea tan bueno como yo en la cama...-

-Eso es mentira...-Le dije indignada. Se comenzó a reír...

-Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo...-Me miro fijamente retandome a mentirle de nuevo. _Si pudiera tenerlos a ambos...¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?_

-Basta...nunca te diré eso..-Me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Tu piel se calienta con mis besos. Tus mejillas se acaloran cuando estoy cerca tuyo. Atrévete a decirme que es mentira..-Me reto. Me dio una pequeña mordida haciendome estremecer. Pase mis manos por su cabello instintivamente.

-Esta bien. Tu ganas. Tu siempre terminas ganando...tu siempre fuiste el mejor. Eres demasiado salvaje...-

-Y te gusta bebé...Se qué te gusta lo salvaje...-Asentí pero a pesar de tenerlo cerca mio y que aún seguía extasiadamente feliz por haberla finalmente mandado al otro mundo...Sentía que no todo había terminado. Tenía un mal presentimiento...y que seguía involucrando a Helena. Si hubiera querido matar a Mary lo hubiera echo frente a mi...no entendía porque se la tuvo que llevar a otro lado. No entendía su plan..no entendía que quería hacer esa niña del todo..era muy impredecible...

-¿Qué pasa Raven...en qué piensas..?-Me dijo aún haciendo lo suyo. Lo empuje levemente para que no siguiera y lo mire.

-Escucha...Helena se llevó a Mary. ¿Porqué llevarsela..? ¿A dónde..? ¿Para qué..?-Él me miro comprendiendo masomenos lo que pensaba.

-Es tu hija...se parece a ti. ¿Dónde crees que se la pudo haber llevado...?-

-Creo que lo se. Ven vamos..Si es lo que yo estoy pensando esa niña se metió en más problemas...-

* * *

**Richard Grayson POV (AKA Nightwing-Robin)**

No podía creer que mis propias hijas estén poniendo en peligro la vida de Mary. Más precisamente no podía entender como la mente enferma de Helena...enferma de celos pudiera llegar a tanto. No sentía culpa, no sentía temor y realmente sabía que le gustaría gatillar y matarla. Cassandra estaba siendo manipulada por ella. Lo sabía. Ella nunca me haría daño..._¿Cómo Raven pudo dejar que Helena se fuera de control de esta manera..?_

Recibí un golpe en mi distracción. Iba esquivando a Cassandra bastante bien pero aún no podía creer que ella estuviera peleando conmigo. Si quería que esto terminará debía dejar de sentir presiones...no podía pelear mientras Mary estuviera en peligro. No mientras ella estaba en las manos de una persona que le encantaría matarla...cualquier psicopata con los que peleabamos hubiera sentido algo de culpa o al menos pensaría dos veces si le convendría matarla pero Helena...Helena quería hacerlo...y realmente me preguntaba cuanto le importaba Cassandra.

-¿Pensando demasiado...? ¿Aún sin poder creer que tu pequeña Cassandra este peleando contigo...? Te recomiendo que lo asumas de una vez y pelees enserio o tu preciosa Mary se irá al infierno...-Dijo Cassandra esperando que me levantará. Es verdad..ese era el problema..aún no lo podía asumir. Helena se reía a carcajadas de la situación en la que estaba...

-¡Maldita sea. Ya cierra la boca..!-Le grite.

-Vamos dilo. Se que me quieres mandar al diablo...lo siento..dilo de una vez así te sentirás mejor contigo mismo...-Dijo divertida sin sacar esa sonrisa molesta.

-¿Quieres qué lo diga? Te detesto...te detesto por lo que estás haciendo. No entiendo como puedes ser mi hija maldita..-Le grite no pudiendo creer que finalmente lo haya echo. Ella se golpeo la frente con el arma, agacho la cabeza y fingió sentirse dolida. Pero luego levanto el rostro..

-¿Este es el momento en el cual debería estar llorando porque mi querido papi nunca me quiso? Dejame decirte que yo no soy como está basura que esta acá. Tu para mi nunca has sido nada. Jason es mi padre y se que mi mamá siempre lo prefirió a él...porque tu no la mereces.-Me dijo con voz sombría. No podía creer que sea así...a esa niña no le corría sangre por la venas. Solo veneno y más veneno...

-No más charlas papá...-Antes de seguir con la pelea note que Mary estaba despierta. Pero inmediatamente cerro los ojos..._Quizás este esperando el momento justo..._Le di golpe a las rodillas a Cassandra y la presione contra el suelo para que Mary hiciera lo que tenía planeado hacer. En sus manos preparó unos Starbolts sorprendiendo a Helena y tirándola del edificio.

-¡Mary,no...!-Grite tratando de impedir lo que hizo pero Cassandra me lo impidió lanzando su energía a mi espalda.

* * *

**Helena Grayson POV**

Bien, la perrita me sorpredió y decidió tirarme de la cornisa de un edificio de unos cincuenta pisos. Obviamente me quería matar pero yo podía levitar. Iba a hacerlo pero sentí una presencia acercarse a toda velocidad. Una presencia que me hizo sonreír de par a par...

Pronto el vino..vino a rescatarme y de estar cayendo pase a estar en sus brazos. De una cuerda se sostenía y se lanzó de un edificio lindero a salvarme. Damian...Terminamos en el techo de un departamento cercano.

-¿Qué está pasando..? Te puse un localizador...estabas en la casa de Starfire y luego apareciste aquí. Hubiera llegado antes si no hubieras saboteado los frenos de mi motocicleta, Helena..-Me dijo irritado.

-Cuando no quieres que te molesten haces lo posible para asegurarte que no tendrás interrupciones. Una vez me dijiste eso, Damian...-Le dije recordando como me trataba cuando era más pequeña. Siempre fue muy rudo conmigo...y eso era lo que me gustaba de él.

-No puedo creer que estes usando mis palabras encontra mía ahora. Pero..¿Qué paso? Venía para acá y te vi cayendo de un edificio...-

-Tu querida Mary me quiso matar. Se ha vuelto loca y me tiró...se hace la inocente pero es una perra...-Le dije y me asegure de que viera las quemaduras que tenía en mis brazos por sus starbolts.

-Déjame vendarte...-

-No es...-Me cortó lo que iba diciendo.

-No te pedí permiso. Solo te estoy diciendo...-Me dijo con rudeza pero si lo hacía era porque se preocupaba y asentí.

* * *

**Richard Grayson POV (AKA Robin-Nightwing)**

-No te distraigas y pelea conmigo...-Me dijo Cassandra impidiendome ir. Mary enfadada comenzó a atacarla con sus Starbolts y ella puso un escudo.

-¡No te metas..!-Grito y reunió gran cantidad de energía y se la lanzó.

-¡Cassandra!-Grite y levante el sable y como espere me detuvo mi ataque. Comenzamos a pelear nuevamente. Cada ataque lo hacia enserio porque si no lo hacía ella sin dudarlo me mataría.

* * *

**Cassandra Grayson POV (AKA Cass)**

Esta vez lo había logrado enfadar. Lastime a su querida hija y sabía que hacerlo lo lastimaba donde más le dolía. Esta vez era yo quien me tenía que defender de sus ataques porque eran muy certeros. Era habilidosa con el sable. Mi padre era mi maestro...

Seguí peleando pero en un instante sentí que mis brazos se inmovilizaron y que mis poderes ya no estaban conmigo. _Alguien los está bloqueando..._

Mi padre ataco pensando que iba a esquivar su ataque como siempre lo hacia pero está vez no fue así...mis brazos estaban paralizados...no podía hacer nada. El sable se enterro en mi pecho y me di cuenta de una cosa...que yo caí en su plan.

-_Hermana..-_Caí de rodillas frente a mi padre con el sable aún en mi. Sentí que me desmoronaba...

* * *

**Richard Grayson POV (AKA Robin-Nightwing)**

No podía creer lo que había echo. Realmente pensé que me iba a detener. Realmente la herí...

-Cass...escucha no quise hacerlo. Cass...vas a estar bien...-Le dije desesperadamente tomandola entre mis brazos. Ella quitó el sable de su pecho y comenzó a salir sangre a torrentes.

-No, papá... Ya es tarde. Fui utilizada y me merezco esto. Te pude haber lastimado. Realmente te quise matar papá...perdoname, por favor..-Me dijo llorando y realmente volviendo a ser mi hija. La que era antes de todo esto.

-No, basta. No digas esas cosas Cass. Todo va a estar bien, bebé. Soy un idiota. Pensé que ibas a esquivar mi ataque...vamos Cass. Te llevaré al hospital y estará todo bien...-Toque en su herida...era muy profunda. No podía resignarme...Cass no podía morir por mi culpa.

-Tienes que ser fuerte papá. No hay nada que hacer. No puedo usar mis poderes. Escucha, no dejes que te hagan sentir culpable por esto. Esto es mi culpa, papá...-Tosió sangre. Su rostro estaba muy pálido. No podía creer que iba a perder a mi hija por un error mio.

-Cass, vas a estar bien...-Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Comencé a llorar sabiendo que ella podía..

-Te amo papá..enserio. Se que tu eras él único que realmente me quería...pidele perdón a Mary por lo que hice. Realmente no quise hacerlo...-Dijo entrecortadamente. Realmente se estaba esforzando.

-No hables Cass...Necesitas guardar tus energías..-

-Se feliz...papá. Esto...no es culpa..tuya.-Me regalo una sonrisa y cerro sus ojos lentamente.

-Cass...Cassandra..Cass despierta.-La sacudí levemente para que se despertará. Ella no podía estar...

-¡Mataste a mi hermana..!-Me dijo cortante detrás mio.

-Grayson..¿Qué has echo..?-Dijo Damian que estaba con ella sorprendido.

-Damian yo no quise. No quise hacerlo...-La puerta de la terraza se abrió súbitamente y entro Raven corriendo. Venía con Jason...se paró en seco cuando vio lo que pasaba. Iba a decir algo pero al principio parecía ser que las palabras no le salían de la boca...como a mi.

-Mi hija...Richard..¿Qué paso..?- Corrió hacia mi y me la saco. La abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar al ver que ya no estaba con vida.

-Fue un accidente, Raven..-Dije mientras la abracé. Helena se acercó a nosotros y me empujo.

-Basta mamá... ¡No te acerques a él...! Este maldito bastardo mató a Cassandra. No dudo en matar a su propia hija..-Grito ella. Mary lanzó unos Starbolts contra ella y la derribó.

-No toques a mi papá perra. Raven...mi papá no quiso hacerlo...fue culpa de Helena. Ella comenzó con todo esto..no se como explicarlo pero estoy segura que ella tuvo que ver con esto..- Damian la atacó. Él nunca antes se había atrevido a atacar a Mary. _No, yo realmente no quise hacerlo...nunca hubiera querido matar a mi hija..no..Raven no puede creerle...no puede.._

-No te atrevas a tocar una vez más a Helena. Tú la lanzaste de este edificio..intentaste matarla. Ella no estaba aquí...¿Cómo pudo tener que ver con esto si ella siempre estuvo conmigo..?-Le grito. Raven se veía perdida...como nunca antes la había visto. Parecía no escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo miraba a Cassandra...

-Raven realmente no quise..-Jason me tomo de la camisa y me golpeo en la cara. Me rompió la mandíbula y probablemente algo más. Pero sabía que me lo merecía.

-¡Te mataré imbécil...!-No me podía defender. Cassandra no estaba más conmigo y realmente no podía creer que yo tuve que ver con...

-¡Papá..!-Gritó Mary intentando ayudarme.

-¡Tú te quedas ahí bastarda!-Helena lanzó un hechizo que la dejo inmovilizada. Jason tenía su arma..iba a matarme...

-¡Jason..!-Grito Raven desesperadamente.

-¡Lo mataré Raven...Haré lo mismo que le hizo a Cassandra..!-Él dijo gritandole y preparando su arma para disparar. Me lo merecía...

-Jason. Por favor, no lo hagas..-Le pidió de favor. El bajo el arma y la miro..

-¡Mamá..es lo justo..Él..!-Grito Helena fastidiada porque Raven me defendía. _Ella tiene que creer en mi...no puede pensar que yo quise matar a mi propia hija..._

_-_¡Tu cierra la boca..!-Grito Raven y Helena lo hizo sorprendida.

-Jay por favor... llévala. Ayúdame con ella...-Jason asintió aún fastidiado porque no dejo que me matará. _Raven...¿Porque siempre él? Cassandra es mi hija..._Jason la tomo entre sus brazos. Realmente se veía mal..realmente le preocupaba mi hija...MI hija...

_-¡_Es mi hija, Raven! Yo debo..-Dije mientras vi que caminaba junto a Jason para irse.

-Helena, Damian...por favor llévense a Cassandra. Déjenme sola...con él...-Aún Raven seguía llorando... demostrándome que realmente le importaba nuestra hija...una hija que yo mate..con mis propias manos. Jason asintió y Damian también.

-Mamá no hables con él...entiende que mató a mi hermana..-

-Una palabra más y me olvidaré que eres mi hija..-Raven le advirtió. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar amenazantemente.

-Mamá...-Murmuró horrorizada. Damian tomo a Helena del brazo y se la llevó.

-Richard...¿Qué paso..? Tú...mataste a nuestra hija...-Dijo lentamente una vez que nos quedamos solos. No entendía porque pero la manera en que me lo decía...me hacía sentir peor.

-No quise..fue realmente un accidente. Pense que se iba a defender..ella me estaba atacando. Helena..-

-Pero tú lo hiciste.Tú mataste a nuestra hija..¿¡Maldita sea Richard como pudiste...! ?-Dijo empujándome.

-No quise Rae..realmente créeme que no quise hacerlo. Yo amaba a Cassandra realmente..-Le dije con sinceridad. Ella me abrazó.

-Me traicionaste, me engañaste..yo realmente hubiera dado mi vida por ti. Realmente tenía la patética ilusión de que pudiéramos ser una familia feliz...y ahora Cassandra no está...Dios, Richard..Vendí mi alma al diablo para que no se murieran cuando todo el mundo decía que iba a ser así...Las cuide por meses para que nada les pasará y ahora...se fue...-

-Raven, perdoname, por favor...no me tortures más...-Le dije. Realmente me hacía sentir peor todo lo que me decía.

-Elimine a Starfire...¿Me mandarás a la cárcel por ello?-Me preguntó con frialdad. Volvía a hablarme como antes..pero con rencor. Con un rencor que era como una puñalada en el pecho. La mire a los ojos pero no dije nada..no sabía que decir.

-Eso pensé. Tú me sacaste a mi hija...yo te saque a tu perra. Somos ambos unos malditos asesinos...-Me tomo de la mano.

-Está sangre que tienes aquí...es de tu hija. Derramaste tu propia sangre...has cruzado el límite. Incluso para mi...eres un monstruo Nightwing. Voy a tener un hijo...será de Jason. Creo que ambos hemos cometidos nuestros errores y ya no estás en posición de juzgarme por nada..se que aún tienes a Huntress..quizás Cheyenne está vez te sea una buena compañía..se que encontrarás otra. Se que tus habilidades para encontrar otra siempre han sido buenas...-Me dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio...Raven...-No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. _Un hijo de Jason...¿Cuándo paso esto..? ¿Cuando Raven se alejo de mi de está manera...?No, no puedo creer que este pasando esto...no puede dejarme por Jason. Yo aún la sigo queriendo...realmente después de tantos años no podría vivir sin ella. Ayer eramos una familia unida..ayer estuvimos juntos y hoy esto. Aún no lo creo..._

_-_Si puede ser...Contigo Nightwing deje de creer en el amor. No tienes idea cuanto te ame. Hubiera realmente dado mi vida por ti...Jason estuvo ahí recién cuando te descubrí...ese día fui a sorprenderte por tu cumpleaños con las niñas y tu estabas con ella. Realmente...¿Me merecía eso..? Hasta ese momento te fui siempre fiel, fui leal...fui sobretodo una buena madre para mis hijas. Pudimos ser felices juntos...-

-Te amo, Raven...-Le dije cabizbajo.

-_Yo también Richard.._.-Corrió hacia la puerta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

-¿Cómo pude hacerte esto...?-Mary estaba detrás mio. Estaba llorando...

-Mary...-La abracé. Sabía que ella había escuchado todo.

-Sueltame...Asesino a mi madre y no has echo nada papá. Es una asesina...mató a mi mamá...y tu la sigues queriendo...-Grito exaltada. Se desvaneció y la sostuve en mis brazos.

-Mary...te entiendo pero realmente la sigo amando..-

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Jason hizo todos los preparativos para que Cass tenga un funeral hermoso. Era mi hija y me dolía..me dolía realmente en el alma lo que le había pasado. Ella se acerco a mi...

- Ambas sabíamos que un alma pura y un alma corrompida perecerían...-

-Y tú ayudaste...¿No es así, Helena..?-Le dije cerrando mis ojos y apretando mis puños.

-¿Me odias, mamá..?-Me preguntó. Sentía que se reía. _Si..._

-No te odio...Helena...-Le dije mirandola a los ojos. Asintió y se bajo el velo negro que llevaba puesto.

-¿Planeas acabar con este hijo...antes de que nazca...también..?-Le pregunte antes de que se fuera.

-Merece tener una oportunidad. Vamos mamá...estoy segura de que sabías desde que se me cruzó por primera vez por la cabeza mi plan...pudiste haberme detenido...-

-Desde cuando..¿Bloqueaste sus poderes..no es así..?-

-Tu hiciste lo mismo cuando peleé con ella ayer. Tu sin querer me has enseñado el hechizo...tu fuiste la que me permitió ganar esa pelea. Bloqueaste sus poderes esa vez para que no se pudiera sanar como yo lo hice...No necesitaste mirarla para bloquearlos. Podríamos decir que soy una buena aprendiz...-No podía creer que haya podido aprender tan rápido...Sonreí ante su mirada desafiante. Se había descubierto el rostro.

-¿Cómo esta Damian...?-Le pregunte porque tenía sospechas de algo.

-Devastado. No lo demuestra mucho pero lo siento...realmente la quería..-

-Quizás hasta la amaba...-Añadí.

-Quizás pero... en este momento..¿Importa..?-

-Era tu rival...-

-También lo era Starfire...para ti...-

-Era tu hermana...-

-Soy realmente malvada...¿No es cierto..?-

-Aprendes rápido. Vamos que nos esperan...¿Preparaste un discurso..?-

-Uno improvisado...Bruce, Alfred, Barbará...muchos han venido...las noticias vuelan. Lamentablemente Mary no ha podido venir...aún llora por la muerte de su madre...finalmente veo que terminaste con ella...de una linda manera debo decir...-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eres su única hermana Helena. Deberías ir a consolarla...-Le dije en broma.

-Es cierto...Apenas terminemos con esto creo que me daré una vuelta por su casa o lo que queda de ella...-

-No tienes corazón querida hija...-

-Tu tampoco, madre...-Abrió la puerta, se bajo el velo y se fue. Si Helena era asi realmente era mi culpa...mi culpa y la de nadie más.

-Pero en si...Tal vez no lograste todo lo que querías...me temo...-Me puse mis guantes negros y me preparé para enterrar a mi propia hija. _A mi querida...mi querida y dulce Cassandra. _

_

* * *

_

**Por favor, vean mi nuevo fic. Es en compensación de que falta un capitulo más para que termine este. El nuevo fic se llama "Todo comenzo como un juego.." va a estar bueno se los prometo..si pueden comenten..¿Si?**

* * *

Woww! ..It is so sad...XD. I am a bitch! I know it...you dont need to say it. Poor Nightwing..I kinda feel bad for him..in just a way...

Él capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora...fue por la espera. Descanse al fin una semanita en Cataratas del Iguazú (Bra- Arg.) y bue la pase bomba! jaja...Mucho garoto y aleman que UFFF...Sencillamente no se la podía pasar mal en ese paradise...El avión me dejo un poco mal pero valió la pena..;D.

**Bjlauri: Noo..**jeje. Te voy a dar otro cap más..y escuche tu pedido...y es razonable. Por eso como verás este cap lo hice no tan explicito como quizás tenía pensado en hacerlo..(Más que nada en la muerte de Starfire..) XD..Realmente te agradezco tu review en "Todo comenzo.."Realmente lo ame..jeje..Prometo que ese va a ser un buen fic..y considerando que no te gusta tanto las partes tan sadicas y todo eso...jeje..va a tener más humor, romance..aunque con su lado oscuro obviamente. Pero no va a ser muy oscuro tampoco..jaja..lo escribí pensando en mi propia relación, en esa cancion que mencione..fue un conjunto de cosas. Gracias..y como dije..trato de seguir lo que me dicen en los comentarios..y no escuchar los tuyos..(que siempre me ayudan) sería como un pecado...=D...Besote! Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Deeestiny: **Tu intuición es muy buena..porque así fue. Con respecto a lo de Mary..realmente existió en un futuro "alternativo"..a ver..mira..es un futuro que NO va a pasar. Es un comic que paso como un futuro si tales cosas hubieran sido de "tal" manera. Lo bueno del comic es que en ese futuro Starfire hubiera muerto..XD. Mary se hubiera llevado mal con su papá y bue..jaja..no un futuro tan feliz, no?..Hay tambien otro futuro donde Raven es mala corrompe a Nightwing y se vuelven amantes. No había amor en ellos..solo..mmm..¿Calentura?..Esa Raven era perversa y como dije corrompio a Nightwing. Esos futuros fueron alternativos..y ambos tenía su lado bueniiiisiiiimoo! =D..Pero en la línea temporal real..Nightwing está soltero. (Por ese problema que mencione en el cap anterior XD..siii..Patetico totalmente..Me hace verlo "menos"hombre...lol ) jaja..espero no haberte decepcionado...Una vez me dijiste que no podía hacer a Raven buena otra vez...¿Te engañe cuando lo hice, no? jaja..Estoy actualmente un poco peleada con el "amor" (Problemas en la pareja POS-Mini-vacaciones con amigas y fiestas..desconfianza y toda la onda) jaja..así que decidí hacer a Raven así como salió...así como está mi estado de animo..hasta escribí otro fic que espero que veas.. =D

**Azulnaychan: **Totalmente leí ese comic de Zatanna y las demás. Fue un buen gesto que enterneció este frio corazón debo decir..hacia..bue...Barbará que realmente creo que no se merecía eso. Si hubiera muerto probablemente alguna vez iba a revivir pero dejarla así...Bueno, al menos hace un buen papel como Oracle. =D Bueno es verdad que pasan cosas cuando Nightwing quiere concretar una relación..pero realmente una vez dijo que de alguna manera "menos mal que no ocurrió el casamiento" porque luego entendió que hubiera sido muy precipitado casarse..y aca entre nos...El mundo del murcielago..creeme que jamás hubiera aceptado a Starfire. Los fans del mundo "Batman & Robin" detestan a Starfire más que nada porque consideran que tuvo malas actitudes hacia Barbará...(me alegro por esto jaja). Gracias realmente es verdad...intente dar respuestas que antes no había dado..pero te puedo decir que me agarró un bloqueo y no sabía como seguir para llegar a lo que quería.. verás Starfire mostro su cara combativa aca...masomenos pense como hubiera sido en esa situación...jaja XD..lastima que fue su fin.. RIP KORIAND..RIP XD...Arrivederci amiga! =D

**Blindmaster: **Un review tuyo..no tenes idea cuanto lo valoro. Se siente como...mmm..Que estoy haciendo las cosas bien..Enserio te agradezco mucho.. =D..Si vi el comic ese donde Jason se hace pasar de Nightwing...fue muy ¿Brutal..? ja XD enserio mucho sadismo vi en una tapa. Nightwing matando a ese hombre de esa manera..XD..Fue WOW..Richard Grayson realmente no podía ser..de ninguna manera..No leí el comic de los outsiders..ese comic creo que es el unico que me hace falta leer y lo voy a hacer.. =). Muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones que me sirven bastante..Espero que te guste este cap..;D

**Mel-Raven: **Yo personalmente creo que tus reviewS son lo mas!Me suben el ego...demasiado diría yo..=D. Te quieroo! (Tenía que decirlo XD) NOO jamas! Nunca dejaría que te guste Starfire jaja..Como verás mostro una cara más de "perra" está vez y lo hice por recomendacion de Azulnaychan porque en algo tenía razón..Starfire se comporta como más "zorra" en el comic..Es perfectamente capaz de hablar de esa manera..Cuando Terra los traiciona la llama "Perra desgraciada que se muera" jaja XD... RiP Cass. RiP Starfire ...Tenía que pasar..pero Helena tenía sus razones, no? Gracias por todo enserio..y espero que te guste "el reemplazo" o mejor dicho compensación por estar terminando este fic..Bye!..Te quiero amiga!

**RXRever: **En este cap como verás Helena cayo totalmente en pie en todo sentido y realmente creo que es la gran Winner de alguna manera jajaXD..Es mala enserio como verás..pero todo lo hace con un fin...y claramente no salio precisamente a su papá...De alguna manera es como Raven..jeje..Tenía que hacerlo...pero con respecto al RXR te dejo con la duda hasta el prox cap..XD..Perdoname..pero realmente quería escribir otro cap más..aparte este fue muy largo..pero como verás esto termino raro.. =D..Igual vos sabes..yo amo a Jay..=)

**ClubantiStarfire:** Realmente me pones orgullosa conmigo misma cuando decir que te gusto el cap anterior. Realmente quería dar respuestas pero tuve miles de bloqueos..jaja..enserio fue díficil hacerlo..dar explicaciones para cosas que no me salían..XD..Por cierto como verás Damian sigue "queriendo" a Raven de alguna manera. Es que al ser más grande y haber dejado de ser un niño de 6 años...no puede ser muy dulce..más que nada para no perder esa personalidad que tanto lo caracteriza...jeje..Gracias por tu review y lo del JxR..vos sabes que me gusta escribirlo..y se me pasa..pero soy impredecible..¿No?..Veremos que pasa..igual sabe que amo a Jay..jeje..=D..

**Anonimo: **Esta bien que me preguntes eso..jeje..Realmente tu review me sirvió para guiarme y responder esas preguntas en este cap. y realmente me encanta que te este empezando a gustar Jay como yo. Realmente siii! Viva Jay! y RIP Starfire..jaja..Finalmente lo hice..ya no podía pasar más tiempo..Hay un comic donde se muestra un futuro alternativo. Si Mary existe, Starfire muere...y Mary no se lleva bien con Nightwing..jaja..Inclusive hay un comic donde Raven "malvada" manipula a Night y termina siendo su "compinche" y hasta se acuestan...Uff..futuros muy buenos. Lastima que en la linea temporal actual Night este soltero por el tema que mencione en el cap anterior. Qué pelotudo! Como dirían en mi pais..jaja..=D..Nice review..Thanks!

**Shasad Naoko: **No puedo creerlo...!Amiga que felicidad!Aiii realmente me pusiste felizz! Pense que ya no te gustaba más el fic..=( pero ahora por eso me pones feliz..me sorprendiste debo decir..jeje..viste..Muchas cosas pasaron despues de ese ultimo review..y como veras aca tambien paso mucho..y no creas eh..Night es medio boludo..(palabra tipica de mi pais para designar a un idiota)..Yo personalmente me sorprendí cuando lei en el comic que Night no podía concretar nada por eso! Me sorprendi mal..o sea..no se pero ahora lo siento menos hombre..o sea..estaba llorando recordando eso!Ni que se hubiera muerto alguien.. (perdon soy una mujer cold-heart) Pero soy así..jeje..Igual..me sigue gustando.y el RXR sigue siendo mi pareja favorita..XD...aunque Jason no esta NADA mal..como dije me hace recordar a un ex-boyfriend la parte de la personalidad fría..y misteriosamente en un sentido raro me gustan más así...XD..Gracias!

**Naoko Ichigo: **La familia se destrozo..porque sencillamente estaba plagada de brujas de corazón frío..XD..pero Raven..en esa cabecita tan...tan "compleja" realmente que sentirá,no?..A quien quiere realmente..? Y eso lo vengo preguntando desde el cap 10 creo..XD...La pregunta es..¿Quiere a alguien? o..¿Solo a si misma?..(complejo de narciso) XD..Espero que te haya sorprendido con el cap..realmente esperaba tu review..siempre me ayudas mucho..y espero que bue..te guste mi nuevo fic "Todo comenzo con.." ojala te agrade el comienzo..=D..Gracias de nuevo y besoo!

**¿Raven lo seguirá queriendo?**

**Helena..¿Es mala, no?**

**¿Qué será de Mary? ¿Y de Nightwing?**

**¿Qué sera de Jason y de su querido Baby..que ya me lo imagino? Sweet! =D..**

**Gracias por los review..les agradezco verdaderamente a cada uno por las molestias y realmente espero que les guste el New fic ;D "Todo comenzo..." realmente le voy a poner más sentido del humor en un sentido..como verán trato de cambiar las personalidades de los personajes en cada fic...siguen siendo iguales en un sentido y en otro NO..son muy diferentes jaja..Byebye! Reviews please!**


	28. Capitulo XXVIII: Compartiéndolo todo

**Capítulo XXVIII: Sin Límites: Compartiéndolo todo**

14 de Agosto del 2010

****

"Con las pasiones uno no se aburre jamás; sin ellas, se idiotiza..."

Stendhal (1783-1842)

**

* * *

****Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

No paraba. No paraba de acecharme. Desde que nació mi hijo ella no paraba de aparecerse en todas partes. Mientras dormía era peor. Cuando dormía ella se aparecía y siempre me decía lo mismo. Intentaba ignorarla pero me perseguía.

Camine al baño y me encerré. Era la mitad de la noche y no podía dormir. La verdad era que me negaba a dormir porque sabía que esa aparecería en mis sueños para decirme lo mismo. Me mire al espejo y me vi echa un desastre. Tenía un poco de ojeras pero tampoco nada para matarse aunque a mi criterio me veía mal. Eran las tres de la mañana. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir. Estaba ella ahí parada frente a mi...

_**-"Tú me mataste mamá. Le echaste la culpa a mi papá pero tu fuiste mi asesina...tú y mi hermana me asesinaron a sangre fría con las manos de mi propio padre..."**_

Era ella. Era Cassandra. Cassandra estaba ahi frente a mi. No había muerto. No...era imaginación mia...ella estaba muerta. Bien muerta...

Me sostuve la cabeza con las dos manos y me lleve mi cabello hacia atrás. Abrí los ojos nuevamente pero seguía ahí mirándome. Tenía que tranquilizarme de una vez. Tenía que hacerle frente. Si estaba era porque algo quería...

-Tu estás muerta. Cassandra tu has muerto hace seis meses. Te enterré...Helena se encargo de ti. ¡Déjame en paz o dime de una vez lo que quieres! -Le dije entredientes cansada de verla así...tan tranquila.

**-"Helena es así por culpa tuya. Mi papá siempre nos quiso pero tú siempre la acercaste a Jason y la pusiste encontra de mi padre. Tú eres una mala madre. Tú y ella me mataron. ¿Para qué? ¿Para atormentar a mi papá que lo único que ha echo fue quererme?"-**

-Ya veo. Tu alma no descansa en paz. Tu nunca fuiste una buena hija tampoco. Moriste por débil y Helena vivió por ser la más astuta. Uso tu debilidad "Demonesa de la Ira". Tu falta de control sobre tu lado demoníaco fue lo que te hizo débil ante la manipulación de Helena. Solo los más fuertes sobreviven es la regla de la naturaleza ya te lo he dicho de pequeña...-

**-"Es verdad mamá. Fui débil pero se que volveré****. Se que esta vez te voy a servir bien si me das la oportunidad. En cinco días será el día de mi señor Amón. Podrás hacer el ritual para que regrese a la vida otra vez..."-**

-Y...¿Cómo se que serás leal a mi?-Le pregunte buscando que me de una buena razón para que la dejará volver.

**-"Pase todo este tiempo en el infierno entre los mios. Aún sigo con vida porque mi alma no ha sido vencida de la correcta forma. Si lo haces te contaré algo que te salvará la vida...¿Es un buen trato, no lo crees? Te seré leal. Mamá, te lo juro por mi señor Amón que con tal de regresar a la vida haré lo que me pidas..."-**

-¿Algo que me podrá salvar la vida..? Creo que estamos teniendo por fin una verdadera e interesante charla de madre a hija...-

* * *

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red)**

Me desperté al sentir frío. Me dí vuelta en la cama y note que ella ya no estaba junto a mi. Me levante para buscarla y la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta. Somnoliento camine y escuche ruidos. Más precisamente escuche dos voces. Me acerque más para corroborar lo que escuchaba. Quizás era tan solo mi imaginación pensé.

Al acercarme la puerta se abrió muy sorpresivamente. Era Raven en su ropa de dormir con una sonrisa algo extraña.

-¿Qué haces levantada a las tres de la mañana..?-Le pregunte ya más despierto.

-No podía dormir bien, amor. Tuve un mal sueño otra vez pero dudo que lo vuelva a tener...-Me dijo acercándose a mi.

-No entiendo. Quizás sea porque aún sigo dormido pero...-Me tapo la boca con una de sus manos. Estaba helada.

-Sshh...No hay nada que entender chico rudo. Volvamos a la cama...¿Quieres?-Me dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios mojandolos a su paso. Estaba dormido pero entendía perfectamente lo que me decía. La tome de la cintura y ella salto sobre mi. La lleve hasta la cama y comencé a besarla. Sus senos estaban más grandes porque se negaba a darle de mamar al niño.

-¿Te gustan más así, no?-Me preguntó arrancándose ella misma lentamente los botones de su camisa.

-Cada día que pasa estás más deliciosa..-Le dije. La mire a los ojos. Sus labios estaban bien rojos...carmesí. Había cambiado levemente. Se veía más atractiva. Aún más si eso fuera posible. Sus ojos violetas con tintes celestes se veían brillosos. Sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas. Sus labios estaban calientes a diferencia de sus manos. Su piel aún seguía pálida dando el contraste perfecto con su cabello que era totalmente negro. Se veía como una diosa oscura. _Una demonesa de la lujuria..._No podía nunca tener suficiente. La bese entre los pechos ya que sabía que últimamente era lo que más le gustaba. Seguí hasta dejar marcas en ellos.

Escuche un ruido. Luego un llanto. Decidí parar y ella se sentó en la cama abotonándose la camisa nuevamente. Era él...

-Jason creo que solo por él te dejaría esperando...-Me dijo y se levanto a verlo a él a su habitación. A nuestro hijo.

-Shhh Alex. Aquí está mami que te cantará una nueva canción. Vamos, no llores que los niños grandes y fuertes no deberían hacerlo...-Le dijo acurrucandolo contra su pecho. Era a veces inimaginablemente cariñosa con él. Con nuestro hijo. Tan solo tenía dos meses. Era muy pequeño pero realmente era mio. Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos celestes y su piel era pálida como la de ella. Durante el primer mes me parecía extraño pero prácticamente no lloraba. Era muy tranquilo pero desde hace un par de semanas se levantaba a la mitad de la noche como ahora y lloraba de la nada. Quería encargarme de él pero Raven siempre se me adelantaba y le cantaba una canción. Sus canciones eran extrañas aunque nunca las escuchaba muy bien porque se las cantaba solo para él pero lo calmaban y siempre lo terminaban haciendo dormir.

Hoy no fue la excepción. Alex se durmió al escuchar la primera canción. Raven lo dejó en su cuna, se dio vuelta y me miro. Yo aún seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo la escena.

Fruncí el seño ante su mirada. Había algo extraño y estaba seguro que no era mi imaginación está vez.

-Vamos a dormir Jason. Tienes razón es muy tarde para andar despiertos...-Me dijo y yo asentí. Tenía razón. Fuimos a la cama y se acurrucó contra mi. Desde que nació Alex realmente todo iba perfecto entre nosotros dos. Realmente hasta ahora se comportaba como una buena madre. Me deje de pensar y termine cediendo al sueño.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Me levante lentamente sabiendo que este iba a ser un fantástico día. Hace bastante que no tenía un día emocionante y a pesar de todo ya los extrañaba. Mire el reloj marcaban las 7:58. Note que Jason ya no estaba en la cama conmigo.

Salió del baño el desaparecido en cuestión arreglándose la ropa. Debajo de su ropa normal tenía el traje especial. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Veo que hoy tendrás acción. ¿Se puede saber que harás hoy..?-Le pregunte curiosa.

-No.-Me dijo con tono serio preparando un maletín con armas.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Porqué no le cuentas a tu pequeña y dulce Raven que tienes pensado hacer hoy?-Le dije mirándolo mientras me mordía el labio inferior y sentándome en la cama.

-De que eres pequeña no tengo dudas pero dificultosamente te llamaría "dulce". Tu también me ocultas cosas. Aún no se como van todos tus planes con Talia y estoy seguro que no me cuentas todo lo que quiero saber. ¿Porqué debería yo decirte lo que hago?-Me dijo está vez mirándome. Rodé mis ojos y me levante dirigiéndome a mi cambiador sin cerrar la puerta.

-Tienes un punto. Está bien es justo. Yo hoy también saldré así que Alex se quedará con una niñera.-Escuché un gruñido porque bien sabía que dudaba de mi. Él realmente pensaba que seguía viendo a mi querido Richard. Suspiré ante mi pensamiento. **Aún no podía creer que lo que me había dicho Cassandra fuera cierto pero realmente quería volver. No tenía porque mentir.**

Me vestí rápidamente en un conjunto cómodo. Unos pantalones de jeans negros, un corsé y una campera encima del mismo color. Simple pero efectivo.

Fui a la sala y Jason tomaba un café. Yo me serví un té y me senté frente a él pero no me hablaba. Al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer así que decidí no hablar. Salió Helena con Alex en sus brazos para mi sorpresa.

-¿No es el niño más hermoso que han visto? Me pregunto si tendrá poderes cuando crezca... ¿No deberías encargarte de averiguarlo mamá?-Me pregunto.

Miré a Jason y por más que intentará ocultarlo creo que no le gustaba mucho que Alex este en los brazos de Helena. Desde ese día. Desde el día del entierro de Cassandra él comenzó a ver a Helena con otros ojos. La seguía queriendo a su manera claro está pero cuando estaba embarazada no dejaba que este con ella mucho tiempo a solas y cuando nació Alex realmente sentía que no le agradaba que ella estuviera con él.

La razón podía ser una sola. Él realmente sospechaba que Helena podía ser quien verdaderamente causo la muerte de Cass. Él conocía a Dick. Lo detestaba eso era claro pero sabía que él no era ningún asesino y que nunca mataría a su propia hija.

-No te preocupes Helena que Alex tendrá mis poderes. Pero por ahora me es suficiente con que se parezca a mi querido Jason.-Le dije con una sonrisa. Era inevitable. Mi sonrisa me vendía cuando había algo de mentira en lo que decía y sentía que Jason lo sabía. Helena obviamente que también.

-Ya veo mamá. Siempre tienes todo cubierto...¿Porqué tan serio papá?-Le pregunto Helena a Jason quien no había dicho nada y solo tomaba su café. Ella lo llamaba papá desde antes de la muerte de Cass pero ahora sentía que a él lo molestaba un poco.

-Por nada. Debo irme. Las veré a la tarde supongo.-Nos dijo y se fue sin decir nada más con su maletín.

-Obviamente algo le pasa. Creo que deberíamos tener cautela con él.-Me advirtió sentándose en su lugar.

-Lo sé. ¿Has echo lo que te han pedido?-Me levanté y camine a la habitación mientras ella seguía jugando con Alex. Helena me siguió.

-Por supuesto que hice mi tarea. Damian ha cedido después de la muerte de Cass. Cada día que pasa le agrada cada vez menos Grayson y confía más en mi. Le he dicho que es conveniente que siga siendo Robin después de todo Talia, es decir, su madre lo cree más conveniente por ahora. Tenía razón...-Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y me lo dio. Su trabajo fue más que excelente.

-Ya veo Damian te consiguió las verdaderas identidades de los Jóvenes Titanes e inclusive de los que están dispersos por el mundo. Creo que deberíamos ir a dárselo a Talia para que de una vez se encargue de ellos...-Le dije mientras saque a Alex lentamente de sus brazos y lo deje recostado en la cama.

-No son todos pero creo que hay una buena parte de ellos. Son unos veintinueve nombres. Entonces ¿Hoy no podre ir a ver a Damian, mamá?-Me preguntó resignada.

-Por supuesto que no. Iremos a ver a Talia. Le daremos esto y luego necesito que tengamos una charla porque hoy será un día donde te necesitaré. ¿Cómo va tú relación con él?-Le pregunte al ver que estaba algo preocupada.

-Tiene casi dieciséis años. Es el hijo de un multimillonario. Hay muchas zorras acechándolo cuando está en la escuela. Tuve que deshacerme de una la semana pasada...-Me dijo fastidiada. Saque una caja de mi armario y la mire ante su confesión.

-Estamos en Gotham. El comisionado Gordon y sus policías no son idiotas. Pueden descubrir que tu has sido la causante de su asesinato. A parte todas las estudiantes de tu instituto son hijas e hijos de personas influyentes de aquí.-Le advertí seriamente.

-Y yo tampoco soy ninguna idiota. La envenene con Belladona. Encontré ese veneno en uno de tus anillos que usabas antes. Verdaderamente es muy conveniente ya que no deja rastros del envenamiento haciéndolo parecer un simple problema del corazón. Es una bella forma de morir debo decir...-Me dijo sacando mi anillo de un bolsillo y poniéndoselo en una mano. La primera vez que lo use fue cuando conocí esa noche a Jason. Me reí.

-Bruja...-Bufé mientras preparaba el suero.

-Como tú. Por cierto tengo que agradecerte que me hayas cambiado a la misma escuela que Mary y Damian.¿Cómo lo hiciste? Digo,estamos a mitad de semestre...-Me preguntó mirando lo que estaba haciendo. Saque una jeringa.

-Simplemente le dije al director de ese instituto que la madre de Mary había muerto y que tú eras su hermana que quería pasar más tiempo con ella para consolarla. Mary ha estado bastante depresiva últimamente. Es tu pequeña hermana...tú eres la perfecta compañía para ella...-Se comenzó a reír pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio que estaba apunto de inyectarle la jeringa a Alex.

-¿Qué haces mamá?-Me pregunto al ver que la jeringa ya estaba preparada. Probablemente pensaba que era para mi.

-Es adrenalina líquida. Se la estoy inyectando desde hace un par de semanas.-Lo hice y Alex comenzó a llorar. Suspiré no había caso.

-Entonces veo que te estás encargando de sus poderes. Así hay más probabilidad de que se vuelva un niño muy fuerte. Pero..¿No es muy pequeño?-Me pregunto mientras tomo una de sus mejillas para que no llorará.

-Si pero tendrá que soportar. Ustedes lo hicieron cuando eran pequeñas y sus poderes se desarrollaron bastante bien. Ni hablar de sus fuerzas...-Le dije mientras cubría el brazo de él. El timbre comenzó a sonar.

-Pero eramos más grandes que él cuando lo hiciste. En fin iré a ver quien es...-Me dijo y fue a la sala. El departamento que conseguí era de lo mejor de por aquí. Tome a mi bebé.

-¡Mamá es la niñera...!-Me grito Helena y fui. Vi a la mujer y le dí a Alex quien comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Hágalo parar de llorar. Vendré en unas horas y por favor una vez más inténtelo hacer dormir que sus llantos me están volviendo loca.-Le dije a esa mujer y me fui con Helena. Lo último que vi fue a la mujer asintiendo a mis ordenes.

* * *

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red)**

No fui a ningún lado. Me quede en la cornisa del edificio de enfrente esperando que Raven y Helena se fueran juntas a quien sabe donde. Sentía algo extraño en Alex. Desde hace unas semanas realmente lloraba como si sufriera por algo y Raven a veces se negaba a que lo cargará. Siempre que me acercaba a él era con ella a su lado.

Las vi salir a las dos. Entraron a un taxi y yo tome mi oportunidad. Entre nuevamente al departamento sabiendo que sólo estaría la niñera.

-Señor Todd disculpe no sabía que usted aún estaría aquí...-Dijo esa mujer asustada al verme.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-Le pregunte con rudeza.

-Esta en su habitación pero...-Me iba a decir algo pero no me importo.

-Iré con él. No me moleste.-Le dije y fui a la habitación cerrando la puerta para que no molestará. Él lloraba con fuerza pero cuando me vio se tranquilizo un poco. Lo levanté y sin querer toque su brazo. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Me pareció extraño y levante su ropa un poco. Cuando vi lo que tanto le molestaba me quede congelado. Lo deje nuevamente en su cuna.

-No puede ser...-Su brazo estaba muy morado. Era como si tuviera un golpe pero no lo era. Había un hilo de sangre todavía. Le habían puesto una inyección pero no solo recientemente. Esto pasaba hace algo tiempo. Su brazo estaba totalmente tomado por el hematoma. Eso era lo que lo hacía llorar tanto. Tire todo lo que había en el armario de su habitación y encontre un estuche que no estaba bien cerrado. En el habían unas cápsulas y una jeringa. Un líquido amarillento había en ellas. Tres cápsulas fueron usadas ya que estaban vacías. Eran dosis de adrenalina...

-¡Esa perra hija de puta lo hizo otra vez...! Casi muere ella por sobredosis de esto y se lo está dando a Alex ahora. Con dos meses está droga podría matarlo...-Grité incredulo no pudiendo creer que ella que se hacía pasar por buena madre y lo había echo nuevamente. Puso en riesgo a su propia sangre otra vez. La adrenalina iba a aumentar sus capacidades físicas. Era para eso...pero en Alex siendo tan pequeño podría..._Matarlo. _Lo tome en mis brazos para que se calmará.

-Terminaré con esto definitivamente...-

* * *

**Nightwing/Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Estaba en la terraza del edificio más alto de la ciudad vigilando todo. Desde la muerte de Cassandra todo había cambiado.

Mary ya no era la misma. Se negaba a hablarme porque de alguna manera me echaba la culpa de la muerte de Star. Se había vuelto retraída, solitaria y hasta en un punto depresiva. La muerte de Star la dejo destruida en todo sentido tanto que ya no reía. Cuando volvía de la escuela estaba peor...más irritada a comparación a como salía.

Damian seguía viviendo en la mansión Wayne y seguía haciendo de Robin sentía que algo había cambiado en él. De alguna manera aún me seguía culpando de la muerte de Cass pero no hablaba del tema. Desde el día de su entierro no hablo más de ella aunque me preocupaba que este tan cerca de ella...

...de Helena. No podía dejar de sentirme culpable por la muerte de mi hija. Aún no podía resignarme a lo que había pasado. Pero finalmente supe la verdad hace unos días. Helena, esa hija mía que tanto me odiaba me dijo lo que tanto me temía.

_**

* * *

-Flashback-**_

_Hace unos días atrás una noche cansado de pensar en Cassandra y de soñar con ese día en el que todo sucedió decidí ir a patrullar y así sacar toda la rabia que tenía en mi. Raven ya no estaba conmigo y estaba con él. Con ese malnacido de Jason con quien hace unos pocos meses había tenido finalmente un hijo. Sabía que no iba a ver la tumba de Cass. Era como si se hubiera olvidado totalmente de ella y su nuevo hijo fuera como un reemplazo de su hija a quien había perdido._

_-Grayson..¿Sumido en los pensamientos?-Me pregunto riendo. Esa voz era conocida. Sabía quien era y no me dí vuelta para no verla. No quería hacerlo. Eran gemelas, eran iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo. Pero verla a ella me hacía pensar que mi hija, Cass, había vuelto._

_-Vete de aquí. Ve con Raven y Jason y no me molestes. Deberías estar tras las rejas por todo lo que has echo...-Le advertí. Ella se acerco más a mi tomándome de un hombro._

_-Pasaba por aquí y te vi. Eres mi papi, Grayson. ¿Porqué no me ves a la cara? ¿Te recuerdo a alguien que no quisieras ver...?-_

_-Has logrado lo que querías. Ya Raven no está conmigo. Has ganado vete...-Le dije admitiendo su triunfo. Sabía que eso es lo que quería y que realmente poco le había importado la muerte de su hermana._

_-¿Papi va a llorar? Si, he ganado porque finalmente he acabado con esa molesta débil de mi hermana.-Me dijo con cinismo cerca del oído._

_-¿Acabado? ¿Qué estás diciendo..?-Le pregunte mirándola a los ojos. No se reía. Lo decía seriamente._

_-Cass no se defendió porque no podía. Yo bloquee sus poderes y tu hiciste todo lo demás. No mate a tu querida Mary solo porque sabía que iba a terminar como ahora. Es una hoja marchita que ha perdido la vida...su alma. Lo sé y me divierte verla así todos los días. Antes eras patético porque no sabías lo que realmente querías. Nunca te pudiste comparar a Bruce Wayne, tu mentor. Él es demasiado para que alguna vez llegues a ser más que su sombra y menos ahora. Ahora eres un débil que llora por los rincones porque ha perdido a su querida hija y a su perra. Me das asco y maldigo tener tu sangre Grayson.-La deje hablar y le di un puñetazo en la cara como nunca antes se lo había dado._

_La tome de su chaqueta y la hice mirarme a los ojos. Sangre aún salía de sus labios pero ella reía. Paso su lengua por la sangre como hacía ella. Raven.._

_-Imbécil. ¿Crees qué esto realmente lo hice sola?-Se burló._

_-¿Quién te ayudo perra maldita?-Le dije zamarreándola. Ella ni se inmuto ni asusto._

_-Mamá. Ella sabía todo. Ella seguramente sabía que terminarías así como estás ahora. Ella realmente te quería ver sufrir por todo lo que le has echo. Cassandra te lo dijo tu has terminado con su corazón y ella quiso terminar con el tuyo. ¿Quién soy yo para no ayudarla? Cassandra era débil y los débiles deben morir para dar paso a los más fuertes esa es la naturaleza. Nuestra naturaleza porque somos demonesas...-Dijo riéndose ante mi cara de horror que tenía por sus palabras._

_-Raven lo hizo. Raven __te ayudo y todo lo que me dijo fue solo para torturarme más. Ella mató a mi Cassandra. Ella hizo que YO matará a Cass...-Pensé en voz alta. Caí al suelo de rodillas. No podía evitarlo. Lloré. Mis lágrimas eran camufladas por las gotas de lluvias que caían. Helena me tiro algo. Un arma..._

_-Disfrute matándola. Dicen que una demonesa disfruta cuando tiene una victima frente a ella. Pero haber sido la causante de matar a mi propia hermana. Eso fue inolvidablemente delicioso. Ahi tienes...¿Vas a matarme de una vez?-Me preguntó. Tome el arma y la mire apuntandole a su rostro. Ella estaba frente a mi._

_-Vamos. Hazlo de una vez que no quiero que me hagas perder el tiempo. Manchaté las manos otra vez con la sangre de tu otra hija...-Dijo riéndose de mi. Baje el arma. No podía , otra vez. Camino hacia atrás llegando casi al borde del edificio._

_-Idiota...-Se teletransporto._

_-¡Raven...!-Grite golpeando con mis puños el suelo. Entre en su juego. Caí y mate a Cass yo mismo. Tenía que hacerla pagar porque era una criminal._

**_-End Flashback-_**

**_

* * *

_**Helena lo dijo. Raven tan solo utilizo a nuestra hija para vengarce de mi. Dejo que Helena hiciera que yo fuera el causante de la muerte de Cass.

-¿Pensando Grayson?-

-¿A qué has venido, Jason? Se que finalmente has formado una familia con Raven. Te felicito. Ahora déjame en paz que eres la última persona a la que quiero ver en este momento.-Le dije sin voltear. El se reía y lo escuchaba perfectamente. Me dí vuelta para darle un golpe pero lo detuvo. Estaba tranquilo. Lo vi bien pero algo era obvio. No había venido para pelear.

-Supongo que tienes dudas acerca de la muerte de Cassandra. ¿No es así?-

-La mataron ellas dos. Se que ellas me hicieron matar a mi propia hija. ¿Lo sabías?-Le pregunte extrañado por su pregunta.

-Lo supuse. En estos años la he logrado conocer bastante bien a Raven y a Helena la conozco más que tu debo decir. Nos conocemos bien. Sabemos ambos cuales son nuestros límites y se que los tuyos están bien marcados. Nunca la hubieras matado...-

-¿Qué paso Jason? ¿Te has cansado de acostarte con ella?-Le pregunte sin contemplación. Me dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Esa perra quiere hacer lo mismo con mi hijo y no seré como tu. ¡La detendré con o sin tu ayuda! No dejaré que mi hijo muera por sus locuras como paso con Cassandra...-

-Hay que matarla...-Le dije. Ya lo había pensado desde ese día.

-Hay que eliminarla de una vez por todas...-Lo entendía. Realmente veía a su hijo en peligro y si sabía que ella fue causante de lo que le paso a Cassandra. Sabía que con él podía hacer lo mismo.

-Se regenerá. Sus poderes han vuelto a la normalidad e incluso está más fuerte después del embarazo. No será fácil matarla...-Me advirtió. Las palabras de Helena resonaron en mi cabeza.

-Es una demonesa. Hay que acabar con ella de la manera correcta...-Le dije sabiendo donde podía encontrar la respuesta.

-¿Alguna idea?-Me preguntó.

-En casa de Bruce sabes que hay una gran biblioteca quizás ahí podamos encontrar una respuesta...-Le contesté y fuimos para allá. Después de mucho tiempo nos juntamos nuevamente por un fin en común. A_cabar con ella que era el veneno que estuvo envenenando nuestras almas por años..._

_

* * *

_**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Fuimos a un restaurante bastante lujoso donde había un sector especial apartado de todo el resto. Era un lugar de reunión especial donde nos solíamos encontrar para charlar.

-Talia. Hace bastante que no nos vemos.-Le dije sentándome. Ella se quitó las gafas y nos miro.

-Me han dicho que mi querida Helena tiene lo que quiero..-Dijo jugando con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Por supuesto aquí tiene la lista de los Jóvenes Titanes con sus identidades. Costó pero Damian finalmente esta cediendo. Se que dentro de poco estará totalmente dispuesto a regresar con su verdadera familia. Con usted, su madre.-Le dijo Helena.

-Los entrenamientos y tus enseñanzas han echo de está niña una joven perfecta para ayudar a nuestra causa, Raven. Lastima que Cassandra no haya salido como nosotras esperábamos al comienzo...-Dijo y dio un suspiro.

-Ayudo más de lo que creíamos con su muerte. Richard está devastado. No es más lo que solía ser. Cassandra podría llegar a volver pero está vez siéndome fiel...-Le dije y sentí irritación emanando del aura de Helena.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué significa cuando dices que puede volver?-Me pregunto irritada.

-Veté que hablaremos después...-Dije mirándola advirtiéndole que no estaba de humor. Bufó, golpeo la mesa y se fue tirando una silla de la mesa de al lado.

-Tiene carácter y realmente no parece hija de Richard Grayson. Cassandra más bien era quien hacia esa papel. ¿La harás regresar a la vida? ¿Porqué?-Me pregunto curiosa.

-Se que está vez me será leal y nos ayudará a eliminar a nuestros adversarios de una vez. Será una aliada lo sé.-Ella asintió.

-¿Cómo está tu hijo, Alex, si no me equivoco? ¿Tendrá poderes?-

-Si, los tendrá. Jason ha sido un buen padre. Aún no entiendo porque es tan así con los niños. Es tan frío para muchas cosas...no entiendo porque es tan sobre protector con él...-Le dije a sabiendas que ella conocía a Jason antes que yo.

-Quizás yo tenga la respuesta para eso. Cuando volvió a la vida y yo lo cuide lo probé para saber si aún tenía las habilidades que tenía antes de morir. Me sorprendió aniquilando a cuantos le pusiera frente a él. Le conseguí un maestro quien lo entreno enseñándole las maneras más eficaces para exterminar a un adversario. Se llamaba **Egon**. Era una lacra alemana pero sabía bien lo que hacía.

Jason lo aniquilo. Al principio yo me enfade porque conseguir un maestro en esos días tan bueno no era fácil pero me dijo que lo hizo porque se enteró que traficaba a niños y los explotaba en China. Yo lo sabía, sabía que su dinero no salía solo de trabajos como sicarios. Realmente Jason se enfado y por eso puso fin a su vida. ¿Tierno, no? Los niños siempre fueron su punto débil. Supongo que ahora al tener uno realmente lo debe querer. Un consejo. Si vas a hacer algo con ese niño procura hacerlo sigilosamente para que no se enteré él. De lo contrario verás una faceta de él que no podrás imaginar...-Me advirtió levantándose de la mesa.

-Ya veo. Creo que es demasiado tarde ahora. Bueno, Cassandra volverá eso te lo aseguró. Déjame a unos cuantos de la lista. Habrá que probarla y creo que matar a algunos Titanes podría buen entrenamiento para mis hijas.-Le dije antes de que se fuera. Ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Realmente ha sido bueno conocerte en el momento correcto.-Sonreí y asentí. Era siempre bueno hablar con ella.

Al irse Talia hice llamar a Helena quien vino de mala manera insultando a quien se cruzará en su camino.

-¡Mamá no la puedes hacer volver a Cassandra...!-Hice un gesto a los guardias para que se retirarán y nos dejarán solas. Asintieron.

-Tengo mis razones para que vuelva. Aparte algo de competencia puede hacer que te vuelvas aún mejor de lo que eres ahora. Helena ella nunca murió realmente...-Me miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir..?La enterramos. Grayson la atraveso y se murió.-Me afirmó con seguridad.

-Somos demonesas. Nos regeneramos y tu lo sabes. Es verdad que bloqueaste sus poderes pero su alma sigue intacta vagando por este mundo y créeme que ya me lo hizo saber.-

-Entonces dime como acabar con ella que lo haré de una vez...-Me dijo sacando lo que tenía de caprichosa a la luz. Reí y tome un sorbo de vino.

-Primero debes saber algo más sobre nosotras mismas antes de hablar. Dime cuales son los "grandes señores demoníacos" que representan a los siete pecados capitales...-

-Eso lo se desde que tengo siete años. El demonio señor de la Lujuria es **Asmodeo**. El de la Gula es **Beelzebú**. El de la Avaricia es **Mammon**. Él de la Pereza es **Belfegor**. El de la Ira es **Amón**. El de la Envidia es **Leviatán **y el de la Soberbia es **Lucifer**.-

-Entonces...¿Piensas que a las hijas descendientes de esos grandes demonios se las puede matar con un simple sable?-Ella no dijo nada y fue entendiendo.

-Veo que no tienes nada que decir. Bueno como ya sabes yo soy la demonesa de la Lujuria, tu la de la Envidia y tu hermana era la incontrable...-

-Ella era la incontrable demonesa de la Ira. Sabías que no iba a controlar su ser demoníaco. Creí que por eso me habías dejado eliminarla.-

-Eliminaste su cuerpo pero no su alma. Te lo diré solo una vez. A cada una de nosotras se nos puede matar de una sola manera. **A los demonios que expían de su ser Lujuria se los termina con fuego, a los que expían Envidia se los debe sumergir en agua helada y a los que expían Ira se los debe desmembrar miembro por miembro. **Esas son las únicas formas de matarnos definitivamente. Tu hermana está entre nosotros. Su alma esta viva y me advirtió de algo que me salvará la vida. Te necesito...¿Me ayudarás?-

-Entiendo. Si Cassandra tiene que volver que vuelva. Ya no me importa. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites mamá.-Me dijo y yo termine mi vino. Era una buena niña. Dejarla hacer siempre lo quería fue bueno después de todo.

* * *

**Nightwing/Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

Estaba en la nueva casa de Raven. Esperándola para llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Jason y yo teníamos todo preparado y ya sabíamos como acabarla. De estar Helena con ella la tenía que detener.

La perilla se abrió lentamente y entró. Era ella. Hace mucho que no la veía y realmente se veía hermosa como nunca antes. Realmente extrañaba verla pero sabía a que había venido y no podía echarme para atrás.

-¿Richard? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Raven hace mucho que no nos vemos..-Le dije lentamente. Llegó sola, sin Helena. Hizo algo inesperado. Me abrazó con fuerza y luego me miro a los ojos aún sosteniéndome del cuello.

-Te extrañe tanto Richard. No sabes cuanto extrañe estar contigo y besarte, amor.-Me dijo y me tomo desprevenido besándome con locura. Yo también extrañaba eso y no me rehuse a su beso. Ese sabor a canela que tanto me embriagaba aún seguía ahi. Era veneno. Lo hice. Le clave la jeringa en el cuello. Eso la iba a hacer dormir por un rato. Cayó en mis brazos.

-Richard...¿Qué me haces?-Dijo tocándome una mejilla y se desvaneció por fin.

-Discúlpame Rae...-No entendía como podía hacer esto. Ella me había tratado tan bien. Ese beso...Mire la hora y salí con ella en mis brazos a donde habíamos acordado con Jason. En poco menos de quince minutos llegué. Era un galpón que estaba cerca de la costa en un lugar abandonado. Realmente era un lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

-Bien. Creo que te tardaste un poco. ¿Te distrajiste?-Me pregunto fastidiado.

-Algo...-Le dije a un no sabiendo si estaba bien lo que hacíamos.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te hizo sentir mal o lo hicieron rápido? Creo que no es necesario recordarte que te está utilizando. Como siempre...¿No?-

-Lo sé...-La senté en la silla que había preparado y me ocupe de atar sus pies y él se encargo de sus brazos. Tome la botella de gasolina y lo comencé a tirar por todos lados alrededor de ella. Por lo que había visto, Jason tiro por todos los alrededores del galpón también. Para nuestra mala fortuna se comenzó a levantar.

-¿Qué hacen?-Nos preguntó un tanto agitada y entrecortadamente. La droga era fuerte pero ella la soportaba igual.

-¡Te mandaremos al otro mundo perra...!-Le grito Jason sacándome la botella y tirando la gasolina sobre su ropa.

-¡Eres un traidor! ¡Ambos son unos psicópatas! Ustedes me aman y no podrían vivir sin mi. A ambos les di mi vida y les di unos hijos. Jason te di a Alex. Richard te di a Helena y a Cassandra. ¡Son unos traidores!-Grito fuera de si.

-¡No seas hipócrita tu estabas matando a Alex con esa droga que casi te mata a ti!-Le gritó Jason sosteniéndola de su camisa para que lo mire a la cara.

-JA. Nunca intentaría matarlo. Si es fuerte no debería pasarle nada. Si expulsa sus poderes soportará como lo hizo Helena y Cassandra. No seas tan idiota...-Le dijo mirando a otro lado. Jason estaba rojo del enojo. Realmente la quería matar con sus propias manos.

-¡Tiene dos meses bruja maldita!-Le grito tomándola del rostro.

-Si no lo soportas eres un débil como él...-Me dijo mirándome a mi. Me acerque y le di una bofetada. Me tenía harto con sus ataques de histeria y humillaciones. Miro hacia el suelo.

-¿Cómo me pueden hacer esto..? Yo los ame a los dos. Daría mi vida por ustedes y ustedes ahora quieren acabar con la persona a la que proclamaban amar...-Dijo llorando. Estaba llorando. Me daba pena en un sentido verla así a pesar de todo. Jason la tomo de los hombros.

-No caeremos en eso otra vez.-Le advirtió.

-Jason no seas tan cruel. Esta bien termina conmigo. Ustedes me vencieron pero antes dame un beso. Tu me lo debes...-Le dijo insinuando que yo ya se lo había dado. Jason me miro fastidiado. Aún no le gustaba que me acerque a ella. Lo hizo. La beso con fuerza, pasión y odio. Aunque había frustración. Me molestaba ver lo que hacia. Me fastidiaba demasiado. Lo empuje para que terminará.

-¡ ¿Qué haces? !- Me gritó.

-¡No es momento para hacer eso!-Ella se comenzó a reír y la miramos.

-Veo que a mis amores aún no les gusta compartir. Ambos saben que nunca podré morir. Al menos no de manera convencional...- Nos advirtió.

-Realmente no debería arrepentirme por matarte de una vez Raven. Demonesa, se bien que el fuego será lo único que te matará y así será...-Palideció por lo que dije. Camine hacia la puerta y Jason hizo lo mismo.

-¡Maldita sean los dos...! Me verán otra vez por hacer esto y...¡Me las pagarán malditos traidores!-Nos grito. Cerré la puerta y ambos tiramos serillos para terminar con todo esto.

El galpón inmediatamente se prendió fuego. Estaba todo tan lleno de gasolina y cubierto de cosas inflamables que tuvimos que alejarnos porque pronto estallo. Era su fin lo sabíamos.

-¿Te duele haberlo echo?-Me pregunto no dejando de ver el galpón incendiándose. Miraba atentamente para ver si ella salía por algún lado.

-Si. La amaba verdaderamente...-

-Eres un imbécil por decirlo. Te sacó a Cassandra y a mi me quería sacar a mi hijo. Había que hacerlo para detenerla. Los dos lo acordamos...-Me advirtió molesto.

-Buscaré a Helena y trataré de entrar en razón con ella a mi manera...-

-Has lo que quieras. Esa niña es igual que ella y eso fue tu culpa también.-Me dijo. Molestaba pero...era cierto.

-Lo sé...-

* * *

**Trece días después...**

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas después de que terminamos con Raven. En todos estos días no habían rastros ni de ella ni de Helena quien nunca se apareció nuevamente. No vi a Jason desde ese día. Sentí que realmente no quería hacerlo como yo. Aún no me la podía sacar de la cabeza. Aún no entendía como pudimos atrevernos a quemarla viva. Era horroroso pero era la única manera y ambos lo sabíamos.

Damian estaba preocupado por Helena pero yo jamás dije nada. Me miraba de reojo como si no me creyera pero no dijo nada pasados los días. Hoy a la mañana Tim me llamo desesperado. Dijo que iba a venir a Gotham para cortarme algo muy importante pero jamás me dijo precisamente que, aunque le pregunte. Solo me dijo que lo tenía que ver con mis propios ojos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento pero lo espere en la mansión Wayne. Bruce estaba en una misión con la Liga de la Justicia que también tenía sus problemas con Talia y todos esos asesinos que al parecer habían comenzado a hacer lo que mejor sabían. Matar a inocentes...para lograr sus desquiciados fines.

-Nightwing ayer diez Titanes han muerto estando de civiles. Estando con otros civiles mientras iban a la universidad, a la escuela, al teatro. Fue una masacre. No se como pudo ser posible aún. Ellos no llevaban sus trajes y fueron sorprendidos. Mira estas fotografías...-Me dijo agitado. Aún no se recomponía de la conmoción. Vi las fotos que estaban ordenadas con números. Era demasiado...no podía entender quien había podido haber echo algo así. Eran Titanes. Sus identidades de civiles estaban protegidas. Nadie sabía sus nombres fuera de la Torre. Fuera de sus uniformes...

Pase cada una de las fotos lentamente. A muchos de ellos no los conocía. Eran nuevos Titanes. Algunos eran honorarios...

-Estos diez Titanes murieron solo en San Francisco. Esa es la fotografía de Hawk murió de un disparo y luego fue congelado. Aquagirl, Lorena Marquez, murió envenenada mientras estaba en la universidad. Offspring murió de un ataque certero en su boca con un sable. Enigma fue asesinada y luego tirada a un estanque de un acuario. A Mirage la tiraron de lo alto de un edificio y a su hija la mataron en el mismo teatro. Pantha tenía clavado un sable en la espalda. Bombshell fue envenenada. Risk fue secuestrado y murió de inanición. No se le dió una gota de agua ni de comida en días y fue brutalmente torturado. Por último el Chico Bestia fue sorprendido mientras estaba en una misión le cortaron en el cuello y lo congelaron aún estando vivo. Todo esto tiene una sola coincidencia...-

-...lo sé. Hay un patrón. Todos ellos murieron como en una canción. El Chico Bestia, Mirage todos ellos muertos. No puede ser...-No podía creer lo que veía en esas fotografías. No entendía quien pudo ser capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad.

-A muchos de ellos los conocía. Muchos de ellos eran parte de mi equipo Dick. Tenemos que encontrar el responsable de esto...-Tim estaba lleno de rabia. Durante su estancia con los Titanes vio a muchos amigos morir en batallas pero nunca vio semejante atrocidad en cadena en tan poco tiempo. Alguien nos saboteó y tiene los nombres civiles de los Titanes. De eso no había dudas.

-Llévate a Damian a San Francisco que te ayudará. Iré con ustedes luego. Primero tengo que hablar con Huntress para que mantenga un ojo aquí alerta en la ciudad. Has averiguado algo más. ¿No es así?-

-Sea quién sea que haya sido Dick es una mujer aunque realmente creo que hay más de una involucrada en esto. He registrado las cámaras de seguridad que había en la universidad donde iba Lorena, Aquagirl y revise la secuencia de una semana. El día en que Lorena murió en esa cocina entro una mujer que nunca antes había estado ahí. Ella posiblemente fue la envenenadora. Tengo la certeza. Su cabello era negro, jovén, pálida pero no pude ver mucho ya que tenía un barbijo de higiene.- Asentí y me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho.

* * *

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red)**

Me quede dormido a pesar de que eran las ocho de la noche recién. Estaba cansado. Fue un día agotador. Lleve a Alex al médico nuevamente para que le hagan un chequeo. No habían rastros de Helena aún pero de algo estaba seguro. La iba a volver a ver.

Me levante al escuchar los llantos de Alex. Lo había dejado dormido por eso me parecía muy extraño. Después de que Raven desapareció de nuestras vidas ya no lloraba como antes. Aún algo dormido me levante. Comencé a escuchar una voz y el llanto se comenzó a convertir en una carcajada. No solo era una voz...era una canción. Esa voz...

_Yo tenía diez perritos,_  
_Uno se cayó en la nieve:_  
_nada más me quedan nueve._

_De los nueve que tenía,_  
_uno se tragó un bizcocho,_  
_nada más me quedan ocho._

_De los ocho que tenía,_  
_uno se comió un machete_  
_nada más me quedan siete._

_De los siete que tenía,_  
_a uno se lo comió un pez:_  
_nada más me quedan seis._

_De los seis que tenía,_  
_uno se mató de un brinco:_  
_nada más me quedan cinco._

_De los cinco que tenía_  
_uno se metió en un teatro:_  
_nada más me quedan cuatro._

_De los cuatro que tenía_  
_uno se cayó al revés:_  
_ya no mas me quedan tres._

_De los tres que tenía,_  
_uno se murió de tos:_  
_nada más me quedan dos._

_De los dos que tenía,_  
_uno se murió de ayuno:_  
_nada más me queda uno._

_Y el perrito que quedaba,_  
_se murió en una helada._  
_Y ya no me queda nada._

Abrí la puerta y ahi estaba. Estaba ella con el en sus brazos. Se dio vuelta al sentir mi presencia. No sabía que decir. Tenía a Alex en sus brazos.

-Amor. Lo cuidaste muy bien debo decir. Extrañe a Alex muchísimo. En dos semanas siento que ha crecido. Mira como se ríe conmigo. ¿Te gusto la canción mi bebé?-Le pregunto a él que reía mientras ella jugaba con su nariz.

-Tu no puedes estar viva...-

-Claro que puede papá. Fue algo muy feo lo que le hiciste a mamá. No deberías jugar de esa manera con fuego o podría alguien salir seriamente lastimado.-Helena me dijo tocando mi hombro. Estaba detrás mio. Seguramente se había teletransportado.

-¡Suelta a Alex, Raven!-Le grité.

-Fue muy feo lo que intentaste hacer Jay. Quisiste dejar sin una madre a mi pequeño bebé y a mi querida Helena. Estoy muy enfadada, mi amor. Creo que esto no te lo voy a poder a perdonar...fuiste demasiado lejos. ¿No es así?-Alguien más se teletransportó delante mio. Tenía una capucha y no la podía ver bien. Levanto su mirada y no podía creer quien era.

-Duerme papi. Cuando despiertes todo volverá a ser como antes...-Una energía me tiro al suelo y poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Decidí entrar a la iglesia. Era hora de hacer algo que nunca había echo. Tenía que esperar y por ende hacer tiempo. Entre en ese lugar y vi a una mujer orando. Había un...¿Cómo lo llamaban? A si..un confesionario. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que confesar todos mis pecados. Los humanos decían que si lo hacías uno se sentía mejor y bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en este preciso momento más que esperarlo a él. Todo ya estaba preparado.

Me arrodille frente al confesionario y el sacerdote que estaba dentro de él abrió la pequeña ventanilla.

-Hija mia me alegro que te hayas acercado a la casa del señor. Por favor haz la señal de la cruz primero. -Hice lo que me pidió como pude. Alguna vez había visto como hacían los humanos aquellos ritos.

-Padre debo admitir que está es la primera vez que intento confesarme. Me han dicho que se es perdonado por el señor de los cielos por todos los pecados y que luego uno se siente bien. ¿Es verdad eso?-Le pregunte suspicaz.

-Hija mia. Tiene que dar gracias al señor por su extrema bondad. Su misericordia es eterna. Por ello todo pecado que hayas cometido va a ser perdonado en la casa del señor.-

-¿Es verdad que usted debe guardarlo todo en secreto?-

-En secreto de confesión se me esta prohibido develar lo que me cuenta el penitente.-Asentí. Era todo como había pensado después de todo.

-Bueno padre. Confieso que he pecado mucho. Hace ocho años atrás me comenzó a gustar el novio de una amiga. Ellos se iban a casar pero yo nunca lo acepte. Un amigo de él descubrió mis vanas intenciones y decidí eliminarlo. Se llamaba Roy. Poco después ese mismo día conocí a su hermano, Jason. Con él me divertí mucho y pasamos buenos tiempos juntos. Una mujer llamada Jinx descubrió también mis intenciones contra su amiga quien era la que se iba a casar con él. Richard, quien era el amor de mi vida. La tuve que eliminar también. La prendí fuego y su novio se vengo.

Richard a pesar de que era su mejor amigo lo asesino por mi. Quede internada y me escape. Secuestre a la novia y obligue a Roy quien había vuelto a la vida a que la tome a la fuerza con la intención de que cuando terminará la matará. Pero Richard se interpuso y la salvo.

Estaba embarazada pero no sabía si mis hijas eran de Richard o de su hermano, Jason. Ellas nacieron con un problema de nacimiento por culpa mía porque me daba inyecciones de adrenalina durante el embarazo. Fue muy triste pero salieron adelante. La novia de Richard, Koriand, sobrevivió a mi secuestro y su hija también.

Un año paso y en el cumpleaños de Richard quien ya vivía conmigo lo descubrí teniendo relaciones con Koriand nuevamente en el escritorio de su oficina. Me rompio el corazón debo decir pero lo soporte y no lo mate.

Decidí buscar a Jason quien no se nego a consolarme para nada. Era muy bueno en la cama debo decir. Descubrí que verdaderamente lo amaba. Hace seis meses deje que mi hija Helena matará a su hermana. Hace dos nació un hijo de Jason y para hacerlo más resistente lo inyecte con la misma adrenalina que usaba yo y mis hijas. A Jason no le cayó nada bien y junto con Richard me quisieron quemar viva.

Mi hija Helena me salvo y en venganza junto con mis hijas decidí exterminar a lo que más quería Richard que seguía con vida. A sus preciados Titanes. Su hija Mary luego de que asesine a su madre quedo muerta en vida.

¿Me merecía todo eso padre? Yo siempre intente hacer las cosas bien pero siempre me traicionaron.-Escuche que alguien abrió las puertas de la iglesia. Tenía que ser él.

-Disculpe padre creo que Richard ha llegado y lo estaba esperando. Muchas gracias por escucharme. Era verdad me siento mejor. Mucho mejor...-Le dije y él no me respondió nada. Me acerque a Dick lentamente para darle la gran sorpresa.

* * *

**Richard Grayson POV (AKA Nightwing)**

No podía irme sin antes pasar por la iglesia. Hoy era el día exacto en el cual se cumplían seis meses de la muerte de Cass. Siempre dejaba flores en el altar todos los 22 de cada mes. No podía dejar de culparme...

-Nightwing. Como siempre tan puntual. Todos los 22 de cada mes vienes a expiar todos tus pecados.-Ella estaba frente a mi. Con una sonrisa como la que siempre tenía. No había muerto...pero ¿Cómo?

-Son unas flores muy lindas. Gracias por traerlas para mi...-Me dijo una voz conocida. Era una mujer encapuchada que tomo las flores de mi mano. Se bajo la capucha y se dejo ver.

-Cassandra. Hija has vuelto..-La abrace con todas mis fuerzas. Era ella. No era Helena. Había algo inexplicablemente diferente en ellas a pesar de que eran gemelas.

-Tu intentas matarme y yo traigo a la vida a quien tu has matado. Es injusto el destino. ¿No lo crees?-Raven habló.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-Le pregunte a Cass que aún la tenía en mis brazos. Ella se alejo de mi y me miro a los ojos. Paso una mano por mi mejilla. Estaba cálida.

-No importa porque ya estamos juntos papá y quiero que vuelvas con mi mamá.- Miré a Raven que sonreía.

-No, tu madre dejo que tu te apartarás de mi. No se lo puedo perdonar...-Me acarició mi frente cariñosamente.

-Te lo intente pedir por las buenas papá...-Dijo y con una energía me tiro al suelo. Luego, perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Me levante con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Estaba en la casa de Jason, más precisamente en su habitación. Estaba atado en una silla. Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Jason estaba junto a mi atado también.

-Creo que nuestro plan no funciono.-Gruño entre dientes él.

-¿Dónde están?-Le pregunte.

-¿Nos buscaban?-Apareció Raven abriendo la puerta. Detrás de ella estaban mis hijas junto con Alex.

-¡Helena, maldita perra deja a Alex!-Gritó Jason intentando liberarse.

-Jay esa no es forma de hablarle a mi querida Helena. Son unos desagradecidos ambos. Les di hijos a los dos. Fui muy buena y contemplativa...-Suspiro exageradamente.

-...y ustedes dos intentaron matar a nuestra madre...-Dijeron las dos al unísono.

-¿Qué intentas hacer Raven?-

-Buena pregunta Richard. Pensé en matarlos pero eso no sería divertido. Ustedes son dos bomboncitos y haré lo que no creí que iba a tener que llegar a hacer...-Nos dijo mientras ellas se reían y Raven nos tomaba de la mejilla.

-¿ Y qué sería zorra?-Le grito Jason que estaba fuera de control.

-Utilizaré mis dotes como demonesa sobre ustedes. Sin límites seremos todos una gran familia. ¿Ustedes piensan que es suficiente castigo mis queridas hijas?-

-Eres muy contemplativa madre.-Le dijo Cassandra.

-Tu piedad es inmensa. Merecían algo peor pero si es lo que has decidido por mi esta bien. Nuestro lindo amorcito, Alex, creo que debe opinar lo mismo. Es una pena que aún no pueda hablar. Bueno, los dejaremos solos para que te diviertas con ellos. Nos veremos mañana, mamá.-Dijo Helena y ambas se fueron cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel)**

Ahora los tenía para mi. Estaban en su estado puro. Sin límites, sin límites morales estaban los dos.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que nos sueltes, bebé.-Me dijo Jason.

-Creo que hoy nos divertiremos más que nunca preciosa.-Richard paso su lengua por sus labios al mirarme. Yo reí ante su acción. Mis deseos por fin se volvían realidad. Con una navaja desate sus cuerdas liberando al fin a las dos fieras.

-Ya te extrañaba mucho mi preciosa pajarito..-Richard me comenzó a besar. Jason se acerco a mi y me comenzó a besar en el cuello por detrás.

-¿Qué me harán hombres malos...?-Les pregunte con inocencia a ambos.

-Te castigaremos por ser una mala niña Rae-Rae...-Me dijo Jason quien me rompió todos los botones de la camisa de un tirón.

-Soy mala mis bombones.** Es la lujuria de mi cuerpo que envidia posarse sobre sus besos para poder ahogarlos de deseo.** Haré todo lo que me pidan cuantas veces me pidan...-Les dije agachándome y sacándoles el cinturón a ambos. Baje el cierre de sus pantalones lentamente mientras ambos reían. Los dos se sacaron la ropa sin pensarlo dos veces. Jason me tomo de mi estómago y me sentó sobre la cama. Yo encima de él. Richard me saco mis pantalones mientras yo me reía. Besé a Jason mientras tanto.

-Jason se justo y deja algo para mi. La pequeña zorrita hoy tiene que aprender quienes son los señores de casa...-Richard le advirtió a Jason. Él se tiro arriba mio y comenzó a darle besos a mi pecho. Jason ataco mi cuello.

-Prometemos esta noche ahogarte en otra cosa que precisamente no va a ser el deseo...-Dijo Richard.

-Diría que va a ser algo que te va a gustar mucho más...-Termino la frase Jason que me dejaba hematomas a lo largo de mi cuello con todos esos salvajes besos.

-Ustedes hoy pueden ahogarme en lo que ustedes quieran. Esta noche nos manejaremos sin límites mis amores...-Le dije a ambos que ya estaban listos y preparados para comenzar la noche más salvaje de nuestras vidas y quien sabe...quizás...este iba a ser el comienzo de una buena relación entre los dos hermanitos y yo.

* * *

**Jajajajajajaj...StoP! No paro de reírme enserio jaja..Hacer este cap me causo mucha gracia tengo que decir. Algunos me pedían final trágico y otros feliz. Este es un final medio...medio raro. jaja...**

**Raven cumplió su sueño! jajajajaj...**

**Atenzione: Bueno acá van las aclaraciones. Lo que contó Talia acerca de que Jason mató a su maestro ES CIERTO. Esto lo muestran en Red HOOD #3 que salió a la venta el miercoles pasado. Yo lo encontre en Internet y lo publique en mi profile. Lo van a poder leer en castellano si quieren así que dense una vuelta si pueden ;D. Ahí van a ver el tema de Jason con relación a los niños. **

**Con respecto a los demonios. Todos esos verdaderamente representan a esos pecados. Lo busque en la Wikipedia. La manera de castigar definitivamente por la eternidad a esos pecadores es de esas maneras que dije. XD...Soy una persona informada jaja..Wikipediaaa! **

**La canción... Con lo que me acordaba la encontre en Internet. Cuando la escuche por primera vez en una peli con una villana malvadisima me llamo la atención. XD**

**Los amo realmente por la lealtad a la hora de escribir reviews. Por favor, si no lo hicieron..por favor este fic ya termino..mandenme uno per favore! =D**

**Bjlauri: **El bebe de Jay paso de mano en mano pero..jaja me sirvió y lo utilice bastante como verás. Yo tampoco quería matar a Cass y después se me vino la idea de los demonios a la cabeza porque la había dejado bastante de lado y eso que lo había mencionado en el cap "el secreto". Bueno, jaja..me encanto escribir a Cass en este chap y como verás no hice tan explicito la última escena. Puse lo justo y necesario jaj..acabo de leer tu review y lo ame igual te lo respondo como se debe en el tercer cap de ese fic ;D JAJA..Espero realmente que este cap te haya gustado y como verás es extra largo para que no queden dudas con nada. ;D. Adoraré tu analisis..besote!

**Azulnaychan: **Acabo de leer tu actualización y ahora dejo review dentro de un amo a tu Damian..! No te preocupes por Rae que no me acuerdo en que comic.(es de los últimos eso te lo aseguró) viste la bestia Wyld. Dice que lee o algo así la mente de Raven y dice: "She doesnt care for YOU as a boyfriend and never has." XD Aguante la bestia de no se cuantas cabezas jaja..Ya dijeron que los van a separar y anticiparon que RIP Gar probablemente en el 2012 XD jaja..No te preocupes todos odian a Rae con un boludo como ese. Pero sirve sabes porque? El tema es así...dicen que Raven utiliza a los hombres con quien está. En un comic creo que en "Titans" no se que numero se dice que la semilla que Raven implanto en Gar esta todavía ahí..."Entonces es de suponer que como la semilla de Trigon está en él...ella quiere mantener un ojo sobre él"...Él puede ser el portal de Trigon o algo así..creo que en Titans 4 o 5 por ahi se menciona...pero cuando ella lo mira con pena o cuando le grita en Titans 17 o 10 creo que ahi tambien te tiene que dejar en claro que él no le interesa...que hay objetivos ocultos detrás de eso. O acordate cuando le explica porque lo beso.."Necesitabas confianza" jaja XD..Mira con respecto a the Brightest day..mm..no leí ese porque yo extrañamente toco uno de la Liga de la justicia. Te cuento que no me agradan los viejatos de esa Liga jaja XD. Siempre leo "Birds of Prey" que me fascina, Gotham Sirens, Batman y Robin. Batgirl. Zatanna. Teen Titans. Titans (UFFF Estuvo buenisimo el ultimo #26 Roy se unio a Slade XD).Red Hood. Red Robin. eso son los que sigo más que nada. ;D Igual te aseguro que Miss Martian en la linea normal esta viva. Ayudo a Red Robin #14 que fue el último que salio ;D. Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**NaokoIchigo: **Estaba embarasadisimaa de él ;D..Raven realmente ama a sus hijos si "son fuertes y hacen lo que ella quiere los RE ama XD" y algo les gusta/ama Richard y Jason después de todo quedaron vivos, no? jaja...Fiesta! Fiesta! nah nah nah nah jaja..Este cap me resulto gracioso hacerlo y fácil porque todo ya lo tenía pensado ;D Espero que realmente te haya gustado y bue Helena no tiene corazón pero es porque acepto su lado demoníaco totalmente como Cass termino haciendo. =O.

**Deeestiny****: **Como verás preste atención a tu review. Tecnicamente quedo sola pero Richard y Jason no se podían olvidar de ella a pesar de haber intentado matarla por todo lo que hizo. Los quiere realmente pero a su manera demoníaca jaja XD El hijo de Jason me era necesario para que él se pelee con ella por algo...Sabía que no había nada que podía hacerlo enojar después de todo lo que hizo frente a sus ojos más que si tocaba a un verdadero hijo suyo..jaja..Espero que te haya gustado este larguisimo cap ;D. Como verás no termino buena...termino al final en SU LEY..jaja Totalmente, personalmente me encantaría una madre como ella XD Liberal y que me consiga un novio..pero lastimosamente no la tengo lol

**Club Antistarfire: **A mi tmb me paso lo mismo con Richard. Me es menos hombre totalmente pero...me gusta igual y haciendo duó con Jason más todavía jaja..XD. Mary termino sufriendo como verás..jaja..y para que no te sientas mal reviví a Cass...y bue deje un chap largo...Adore todos tus msj y espero que te gusten mis otros fic compensación tambien ;D

**Mel Raven: **Seguro que desp. de leer este cap pensaras que soy más loca todavía jaja..Como verás Night de verdad sufrió con la muerte de Cass pero siempre en los comic hay una ley. Una persona una vez que vuelve a la vida..vuelve villano...Enserio mira a Jason por ejemplo. Es más te recomiendo que vayas a mi profile y veas que deje el comic de donde saque lo que dijo Talia. Esta en castellano y ahi deje como se baja escrito ;D esta muy bueno =) Tu comentario me sirvió muchisimo y te respondere tu review en el otro fic ;D Gracias Mel!

**RXR4ever: **Como verás de alguna manera los dos se terminan arrepintiendo y lo de "arrastrarse" lo tuve en cuenta para escribir la escena final jeje ;D Me ayudo tu review y lleno de hapiness! Como verás lo de Cass lo arregle y bue deje un comic para descargar muy interesante en mi profile (castellano obvio) de Jay y como defiende a los chicos. Salió el miercoles pasado imaginate. Esta fresquitooo!..Besoo!Gracias por todos tus reviews!

**Anonimo:** Vos me dijiste que el R/R te seguía gustando pero que J/R tambien así que decidí tomar tus dos deseos y plasmarlos en el final jaja..¿Te gusto? A mi siii...Me encanto y me reí muchisiiimo al escribirlo jaja..Aca tuvieron que ser dos nenes buenos y compartir jaja..Eso de compartir lo dijo Rae en una parte. Me diste la idea ;D

**Responderé reviews en otros fics.**

**Datos: Vieron "El hijo de Chucky" jaja Tiffany llama a una mujer a la cual le asesino a su , le pide perdon llamandola y la mujer se vuelve loca al escucharla..De ahi salio la idea de la "confesion" jaja..**

**Acá hubo mucha Wikipedia, Full metal alchemist (con lo de los pecados) y el Avatar cuando Azula se vuelve loca y tira su cepillo a un espejo al ver a su madre muerta reflejada XD.**

**Saludos y pliz dejen reviews!**


End file.
